


Gaming on a Whole New Level

by Breathing_Blue_Stars



Series: Creator to Created [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Being Lost, Blood and Gore, Choose Your Own Adventure, Curses, Escapism, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Light Novel, Lizardmen, Magic-Users, Nazarick - Freeform, New World (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane), Quagoa, Racism, Rags to Riches, Reader-Interactive, Role-Playing Game, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Straight Reader, Sunlight Scripture, Supreme Beings, The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, World Travel, choose your gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 246,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathing_Blue_Stars/pseuds/Breathing_Blue_Stars
Summary: For twelve years, the virtual world of Yggdrasil has served as a career and battlefield for a faceless entity, Sōsaku-sha. But now, with the game shutting down permanently, Sōsaku-sha logs in one last time to reminisce and watch the servers fade into darkness. Something odd occurs-and suddenly, fantasy is a reality! Join the interactive tale of the creator of Yggdrasil and create your own adventure in this new world of Overlord!Click here to see the up to date timeline!Updates at the beginning of every month!
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Series: Creator to Created [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588597
Comments: 74
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1: START GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your game, Yggdrasil, is ending and you decide how to spend your remaining time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯

** Chapter 1: START GAME **

In the year 2138, there exists something called a “DMMO-RPG.”

This stands for “Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game.” While connected via an intracranial nano-computer network called a “neuro-nano interface,” which combines the best of cyber- and nanotechnology, players experience physical sensations as if they were really inhabiting an imaginary world.

In other words, you play as if you’re actually in the world of the game.

And among all the various DMMO-RPGs that had been developed, one stood above the rest.

_Yggdrasil._

It had been released twelve years earlier, in 2126, by a Japanese developer who had been waiting for just the right moment.

Compared to other DMMO-RPGs at the time, _Yggdrasil_ gave players an incredible amount of freedom.

For example, consider the class system, a fundamental element of character customization. Counting the advanced classes as well as the base ones, there were well over two thousand. Since each class had only 15 levels, players could have seven or more classes by the time they hit the overall level cap of 100. As long as they met the basic requirements, they could dabble as they pleased. Though it would be inefficient, a player could acquire one hundred classes at level 1 if they wanted to. In other words, the system was such that, unless they were deliberately created that way, no two characters would ever be the same.

Then, by using the creator’s tool kit-sold separately- players could edit the appearance of their weapons and armor, as well as the advanced settings of their in-game residences.

The environment awaiting players who ventured into this world was enormous. In fact, there were nine worlds: Asgard, Alfhiem, Vsnaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

A vast world, a staggering number of classes, and graphics that could be tweaked to one’s heart’s content-it was precisely the amount of customization that poured nitroglycerin onto the Japanese creative spirit and led to the game’s explosive popularity. It got to the point wherein Japan the word _DMMO-RPG_ was practically synonymous with _Yggdrasil._

But that was all in the past now…

●

A wide white stage of the Gothic arena reflected that of the shifting pigments of the sky of which it floated in. The tiles that make up the floor are so reflective that it could be mistaken for a chunk of the sky as anyone could clearly see the space like clouds passing above off the surface. 

At the center lays a [humanoid figure](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138) lying on their back in a starfish position.

They are far from human though.

They have arms and legs like such with five digits and nails on each extension but other than that there isn’t much more of their form that is similar to the humanoid races the game holds...or will soon have held.

Their body is bare and blank of all gender aspects most other races do hold. Genitalia and mammary papilla are completely missing while the rest of their form remains on the fine line between masculine and feminine. Not only is their torso bare but their head as well. It’s blank of all features a face normally holds. Eyes, nose, mouth, and ears all absent; their scalp is no exception as it remains bald.

Their skin may be composed of ones with warm blood but the colors and shapes that’d shift across it are similar to the mannerisms of a chameleon.

This is mainly due to the fact that you programmed your avatar to express your emotions clearer. It's simpler this way since facial recognition was simply impossible with the time, programming, materials, and cash that’d burn. It was simpler to just have emotes in the game. This quirk you added to your avatar’s features also acts as a complement to some of your race levels as well as the mannerisms you’d expect from a faceless grotesque; so from the time on since you came up with the idea, you have always seen it as an act of brilliance on your part.

Though, now, it doesn’t seem to matter as much.

You’ve been there, in the middle of what had been the downfall of many hardcore players and guilds, for what seemed like hours when in reality it had only been thirty minutes since you had logged on…

...to the most successful and heartfelt game you’ve ever produced, _Yggdrasil._

How twelve years seem to just fly by, especially since it was solely focused on your creation.

To be honest, it was like living in a dream. What was it?... Oh, yeah, do what you love and you’ll never work a day in your life? How true that is.

Ever since you first released the demo, the beta version, out on engine, your life has changed forever. You had never expected Yggdrasil to blow up the way it did.

In fact, you had only got the idea from a drunken D&D campaign.

A friend of yours was not only a sparky and annoying cleric throughout the entire campaign but is a hardcore gamer and had always given you rundowns of their favorite games since they knew you were a programmer. One night, when your entire group was together nursing on various alcoholic beverages and about to get your butts handed to you by a spider witch, your friend had mentioned how cool it would be if you created a game that has as much freedom and diversity as D&D as well as great graphics to accompany quests, stories, battles, and much more. With all the drunken support from all the other players and the liquid courage running through your system, your had readily sworn to create a game even better than what they were asking for and then charged straight into the witch’s din only for it to end up as a team TKO.

Thankfully, your luck was more so with your game development than witch slaying.

Your avatar’s skin shifts to a series of light pinks and yellows as you giggle at the thought.

You lived up to your word and created the game Yggdrasil.

Since then, you’ve been swamped with attending conventions, assisting other games in development, and giving pep talks in front of thousands. Every day was a vacation for you.

Gaming became a part of your entire life.

But you also wanted to be a part of the game. You could have just played the game like every other player but you wanted to be an obstacle yourself for true players to overcome.

Games only have so many missions they can dish out, so many items that can be collected, and so many bosses to beat. You wanted to keep your players attention.

And what better way than to create an unpredictable deity final boss personally controlled by the creator of the game?

So seven years ago, you released the avatar that you’d personally play as. You named this final boss Sōsaku-sha. A simple name, yes, but it was straight forward enough for all players to understand.

This gave Yggdrasil a whole new dynamic in popularity for your avatar became known for its difficulty.

For one, you’d only log in and play as Sōsaku-sha whenever you pleased. This meant that players couldn’t be prepared and camp out at your spawn point because you joined the server at random. Since this was the case, you programmed a mass notification system into the game so that any time you logged in it’d be sent out to all players.

Your spawn point was a challenge in itself to get to. For one, to even access Sōsaku-sha’s realm, normally located on the edge of the nine worlds, players/guilds would have to collect nine super tier magic items that each had their particular status effects. They were all shards, puzzle pieces to one important totem.

Each item was hidden at random, separate from one another, in each of the nine worlds. These super tier items could not be bought as cash shop items and wouldn’t spawn again once found. This meant that there were only nine of the super tier magic items in the game of Yggdrasil at all times. This also meant that guilds would fight tooth and nail for the items if found in others’ possessions because there would be no other way to retrieve all nine.

Once a player/guild was able to retrieve an item, enemy NPCs would suddenly have a twenty percent increase in hostility toward all players connected to whichever item they’ve obtained and will target them until they can steal it. Every time a player/guild retrieves another item the hostility, numbers, and strength of all enemy NPCs will increase by five percent.

If they collected all super tier magical items then they’d fuse together to form into the single totem, shaped like Sōsaku-sha standing with their head bowed to rest their chin on their clasped hands, called the Faceless Key. The super tier item grants the holder all the status affects the nine separate pieces once held into one and will remain active until it’s no longer in the player’s inventory. Once Faceless Key is formed, a mass notification would be sent out to all players that the totem is active and will show the exact coordinates in which it was formed and every enemy NPC active in the world the totem is in will do everything in their power to steal it. Faceless Key will also summon a rune with an empty acropodium at the center, called the Bridge of Creation, that only the player holding Faceless Key would be able to see on their map and if placed upon the pedestal it would act as a key to unlocking Sōsaku-sha’s secret realm.

Once your realm is unlocked the totem would shatter and randomly re-spawn around the nine worlds for players to find again. The realm would remain open for the player/guild that unlocked it for an entire year and then would lock them out and disappear after that allotted time is out. That gives them time to prepare and venture beyond the Bridge of Creation. The realm also locks out the player/guild if you defeat them three times. If they want to re-challenge you then they’d have to hunt down the nine super tier magical items once again.

But the difficulty didn’t end there.

Sōsaku-sha’s entire realm is protected by a bizarre environment, called Seiun, and NPCs that were unseen throughout the rest of Yggdrasil, called Kaonashis (no, not Kaonashi from Spirited Away).

Seiun, the space like gaseous storm that surrounds the Citadel, a sky arena which also acted as Sōsaku-sha’s palace, was renamed by players to the Death cloud. While in the environment spells will act high-wire and often times malfunction. Without any buffs, items, spells, or armor that protects against all environmental status damage, it was impossible to pass through. All Kaonashis that you programmed to spawn and protect the hidden realm are monstrous creatures and amalgamations that are all level eighty and above. They swarm every crevice of Seiun or the Death Cloud and have randomly generated elemental and racial stats. This only allowed the strongest and adaptive players to pass through.

If any players did make it past all the threats that surround the Citadel then they’d finally face you unless they chose to raid the palace underneath the arena. No one was ever able to make it past the second floor down into the palace.

Your avatar’s skin visibly loses some of its saturation at your disappointment.

Saying you’re hard to beat is an extreme understatement.

Yggdrasil ranks levels from zero to one hundred. All players are limited by the point system and can only gain so many skills and stats before they max out. Unlike them, you’re on a level of your own.

You have higher level HP, MP, physical attack, physical defense, dexterity, magic attack, magic defense, total resistance, and specials than all other players because your max level doesn’t stop at one hundred. Sōsaku-sha has no weaknesses to any elemental stats nor has strength over any of them. You created your avatar this way so that only hardcore gamers and elite guilds could pose a challenge to you. You also programmed it this way because your avatar represented the entity that created Yggdrasil, hence its name, so it had to be abnormally powerful.

Though, you still wanted your avatar beatable so you set phases you’d manually switch in between. Players would have no visual or audio indication of when you’d swap except how your health bar and magic points are affected so they’d have to remain attentive in those areas unless they wanted to waste valuable items and attacks to end up killed. You had only two phases.

One completely focused on defense and became known as "shielded" by players. In this state, you wouldn’t be able to cast any spells or use magic but you’re completely immune to all attacks. This gives you time for your race and class levels to raise your MP and HP levels. You would still be able to use physical attacks and skills but you felt that fighting in such a way wasn’t fair. Cheating almost when it came to players who’s avatars aren’t immune to physical attacks. You'd really only swap to this phase to troll and to give both you and your opponents time to heal and mentally rest before you swapped back to your second phase.

The second focused mostly on offense which became known as "open" by players. In this state, you could use a wide variety of magic for whatever purpose you desired but your defense wasn’t impenetrable like the other phase. You have high defenses but over time, players would chip away at your HP which your racial skills would keep replenishing until you were completely healed or run out of it.

You’d keep switching in between the two to give players a run for their money. But you also had a single move that Sōsaku-sha became most infamous for and the bane of all players.

_Eye of Providence._

It is a move that is unique to your avatar. Sōsaku-sha, when you willed it, would open a vertical eye that takes up its entire face which appears to be a bright white light. Players would have a warning as it takes five seconds at least to prepare and it appears as a thin white line across Sōsaku-sha's face. You can prepare it and hold it at trigger ready as you pleased but after thirty seconds you'd receive random disabilities that would continue to add up every thirty seconds until you open the eye. Any player caught in your gaze would automatically die and their HP and MP would be absorbed into your own. You only try to keep it open for a max of five seconds though; summoning it costs half of your remaining HP and after five seconds of you using the eye it depletes half of your remaining HP every second that passes. You’d use the Eye of Providence at least once every time you fought. Your physical and magical defense/offense, speed, and accuracy also drops down fifty percent during the time you have your eye open and five seconds afterward before returning to their normal stats. Any skills or spells you'd use during and five seconds after are also cut in half on effectiveness. Among that, you can only summon it when you're "open". Any player who'd survive after Eye of Providence would often times jump you.

If they were able to defeat you there were two possible endings. You would then plead with the player(s) to spare you and if they do they’d receive a grand reward. If they accept, not only do they receive an in-game pure trophy that is a world tier level item good for one use, each player that fought you and won would have their gamer tags put out on display for everyone to see, and they’d receive a real-life replica of the said trophy in the mail. A seven-day period of prosperity would also wash over the nine worlds that give all players various benefits. But if they kill you, then they’d receive the same prizes yet the trophy in both the game and mail will be dark and corrupted. In addition, throughout the nine worlds, there will be spurts of bad weather, poverty, famine, higher-level enemy NPCs will spawn, and more following a week after. Your avatar remains slain until the week is over and then you can log in, resurrect, and re-spawn in the center of the Citadel's arena. After the player(s) receive the world item they would have a week to raid the Citadel before they'd be teleported safely back to the Bridge of Creation they entered from and the rune would disappear along with your realm.

These two endings prompted players to challenge you time and time again to receive both of the two endings...only to fail.

Out of the seven years you played as Sōsaku-sha, you alone had been beaten a mere _five times._

You giggle again in your lonely arena because only one out of those five defeats were you actually spared. Players would get so riled up when they’d fight you so when they’d finally beat you they wouldn’t spare you the ear to listen to your final plea. Ha! It was hilarious…

Murky blue flowed over the flowery colors of your cheer as your mind travels back to the end of it all. You take notice of the ticking clock at the top right of your screen.

23:50:32, 33, 34...

Less than ten minutes until midnight when your game will shut down for good.

You didn’t really want to shut the game down but over the years, players started to dwindle. Those who got burned out sought out other games to indulge in and such a complex DMMO-RPG costs a lot of money to keep up for so little players it contains now.

You don’t plan on letting Yggdrasil fade into the dark of history, though.

You’ve already made plans for a very similar and updated version of the closing game to be produced. In fact, it may just be a Yggdrasil 2.

Still, you can’t help but feel...lost? No, well, maybe, but...troubled, yes.

It kind of feels like throwing away a prized childhood toy because it has grown mold. You have sentimental attachments to the game and the grand diversity it was able to produce but you understand why it needs to be shut down.

23:51:42, 43, 44…

A little over eight minutes left…

You had put most enemy NPCs on peaceful mode for this last week. They’d certainly attack if provoked but you wanted to give players a chance to absorb the remaining sights of Yggdrasil…

An idea pops into your head.

Normally you’d stay in the Citadel and wait for players to come and challenge you but you know for a fact that none of the present players have your realm unlocked and with so little time left no player is going to be able to reach the sky arena in time.

You have a chance to leave and really watch the Yggdrasil end with a sunset. You know the best spot to watch it too.

Yet another idea pops in your head.

You can remain in character and act as Sōsaku-sha in this chaotic realm of yours. You never really traverse the palace below the arena unless it was to build. You often only descend to the floors below to peer through the Mirror of Remote Viewing you have in your possession to watch players throughout the game so, if you pleased, you could summon enemies for them to defeat or assist them where they’re struggling. You can take the time to admire all the items and architecture all other players were never able to with the little time you have left.

You have a choice to make. You can’t be in two places at once.

**How will you use your remaining time?**

[I want to enjoy the sights of Yggdrasil one last time.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915136)

[I want to act as a true ruler and remain at the Citadel until the very end.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915691)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> カオナシ (Kaonashi): Faceless, No-face
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_


	2. Chapter 2: LOST ROUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to enjoy the sights of Yggdrasil one last time before your game, Yggdrasil, shuts down for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I had a lot of fun writing these two chapters! I can already tell that this is going to be one of my favorite series to write. I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I will!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> **[RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482) **
> 
> **[PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482) **

** Chapter 2: LOST ROUTE **

It wasn’t a very hard choice to make.

Where you currently live it’s difficult to see sunsets on good days with all the buildings in the way. When you get the chance to indulge in the splendor sunsets are, you fully do.

Besides, you never have left your realm as your avatar before.

Under your command, Sōsaku-sha’s form shifts as they begin to float, another perk of their race. Unfortunately, you can’t use Gate, a very reliable teleportation spell that could cover any distance and had a failure rate of 0 percent, anywhere within your realm. You had blocked out any teleportation magic within your realm so that players couldn’t just skip the Seiun and appear in the Citadel ready to fight.

This meant that you had to exit your realm by flying through the deadly cosmic fog that surrounded the sky palace/arena.

It is no threat to you though.

It was programmed with the sole purpose to protect you and the Citadel from any danger so it would be going against its code if it harmed you.

With that last thought, you rise farther and farther from the surface of the arena until you even pass the pinnacles that tower high over the shiny white dome walls covered with buttresses and elegant outcroppings.

The Seiun surrounds the Citadel like a shell but leaves enough empty space for players to truly admire the palace at the core of the storm and enough time to escape any Kaonashis that may have been pursuing them. The colors that shift throughout the stardust mimics your avatar’s skin as if it is an extension of you. At present, its a culmination of pastel blues, pinks, and yellows which make it appear like sparkly cotton candy.

It would be an appetizing sight if not for the Kaonashis that emerge every now and again from the confines of the Seiun like maggots. Some actually appear as such as well as mutants of moles, anglerfish, eels, jellyfish, worms, bats, and more. Others took on a more fantasy form like leviathans, basilisks, penanggalans, hydras, azathoths, nyarlathoteps, and other world-ending monstrosities.

You can’t tell whether or not it’s a good thing they’re limited to the territory of the Seiun.

The only way players can escape the faceless NPC’s other than killing them, of course, is if the players make it out of the Seiun. If Kaonashis stay too long outside the Seiun they die by shattering into the star-like particles that make up the space like storm.

The colors of the Seiun become more saturated in hue at your change of emotion but you didn’t have time to waste. The system clock displays the current time.

23:54:16, 17, 18…

With almost five minutes remaining you shoot through the air like a missile, closing the distance between the Seiun and you but leaving the Citadel far behind.

You turn your head over your shoulder and watch as the sky fortress shrinks in size. You’ll never see it again in the game. You had made so many memories there. The NPC’s you spent hours producing in wait for players to arrive, the detail that you put into the design of the Citadel, and the heat of battles you’ve faced over the years flashes rapidly in your mind before it fades into the vibrant fog of the Seiun.

You leave it all behind in favor of moving forward and you turn your head to face the psychedelic storm.

You’ve been in the Seiun before but it surprises you every time you enter because of how randomly generated the Kaonashis and the environment are. You had to admit that it was slightly nightmare-inducing sometimes. Tens upon hundreds of Kaonashis, all varying in size and shape, fill your vision as bolts of lightning and star particles illuminated them. The lightning that shot through the colorful mist pops and fades into a blizzard before lighting up like an inferno. Like busy bees, the NPCs swarm the Seiun as if on the patrol for any intruders. They flew through the stardust much like how you can since most don’t have wings, like the odd few, and upon your passing, they seem to follow as if noticing your presence.

Upon realization, you giggle at the Kaonashis causing the color of the Seiun to change into a variation of warm colors, “What are you all doing? Are you all trying to see me off?”

Around thirty seconds of being trailed by a faceless and bizarre legion like a mother duck leading her chicks through a hellscape, the Seiun starts to fade out into the sky beyond.

With one push, you breach the outskirts of the Seiun for the first time and come out far above that of the terrain of Asgard and Vsnaheim, the dwelling places of Norse mythology Gods. But you weren’t interested in those worlds. You have another one in mind that withholds the sights you seek.

You turn back once again to face the Seiun. The round planet like star system continues to spin and thrash with the torrent of bad weather and creatures. The Kaonashis circle the area closest to you in the storm.

You slumped almost in a bittersweet way. “I had fun…” You mumble before watching the storm reflect your somber feelings, “Thank you...for everything.”

To that you turn away and type in coordinates to open a “Gate.” to your final destination in Yggdrasil. A rift appears before you and you enter.

On the other side is a mountainous range with greenery and jutting rocks scattered across their peaks, all basked in an orange glow where to sun kisses the land. The fjord, cupped in the hands of giants, swallow the world above as a mirror does. The sky no different, with clouds seemingly absorbing the fiery curtain of the evening’s end to reveal the starry void beyond. All that isn’t in reach of the retreating globe is encased in chasing purple shadows signaling the unending night, the death of Yggdrasil.

Truly, this was a sight to behold. Even though you can’t feel the warmth of the dipping star, it truly is awe-inspiring.

It’s poetic that Midgard, the world of mortal man, has more captivating sights than all the other eight worlds. You programmed it this way to bring awareness to Earth’s environment that is being tarnished by mankind and show that we can truly enjoy sights like so in reality.

A sigh escapes you but you’re unsure of its emotional source. Even looking down at your own avatar’s skin doesn’t provide much intel as it’s many.

You check the time.

23:57:57, 58, 59…

Ahh, two minutes left. This was slight torture, watching the clock to your life’s dream’s allotted execution come ever so closer with the ticking seconds.

You are going to lose it all yet you know that this will be a step up.

This fantasy world may be ending but you’ll create new ones not only for you to indulge in but others as well. This was a stepping stone to better entertainment, you’re sure.

People need an escape from reality and you’re going to make sure to be able to provide it. You huff.

You have a break day tomorrow so you have no need to rush to bed as soon as the servers go down. But you love sleep so you plan to do so.

23:59:35, 36, 37…

You watch the descending sun and find words to form a eulogy of a sort.

“I watch in rapt attention as you pass on in a silent fall but I too will follow in your leaving. My secret lover, how you lift me up when I’m down even as your spirit is set aflame. I say rest now, for you’ve fought the good fight and won.”

23:59:57, 58, 59-

You brace yourself as the scene fades into the blackout triggered by the forced log out-

0:00:00...one, two, three…

“...Huh?”

The sight of forest captured in a sky full of stars fills your vision. You haven't logged out, you realize. You were still in the game?! And if you were, why did you get teleported here?

“What-” You’re cut off when you feel a gust of wind tickle your skin. Your mind blanks out for a second when you realize everything feels too real. You shouldn’t be able to feel the wind in the game! “What’s going on?!”

Before you realize it, you’re plummeting out of the sky to the Earth below, a screech escaping your lungs.

Everything becomes a blur as the wind whistles and whips past you in deafening gusts but somehow you distinguish screaming past your thrashing. It sounds disoriented but you pay it little mind in favor of finding a reason why Yggdrasil seemed so lifelike now but more importantly how to survive falling from the height you started at.

You don’t get much time to contemplate as the shattering sound of cracking fills your ears as your back collides with a solid surface. You cry out in shock but surprisingly not from the pain that you expected to come yet never did. You continue to fall, though, seemingly going through whatever you landed on. The fall that follows is a far cry from the one you were just traumatized by because it’s only a split second before you’re swallowed up by a cushioning yet prickly substance you could only describe as necessary discomfort.

The sound of frantic and disgruntled animals is the next thing you become aware of as you try to escape your savior(?) but being completely engulfed in what you realize to be straw makes your movements sluggish. The musky smell of a barn or possibly a stable is what hits you next and you recoil.

“Eugh! Disgusting!” You notice once more that your voice sounds disoriented but you throw that up to screaming your lungs out and being smothered in the hay you’re trying so desperately to escape from.

You finally seem to gain leverage with an arm and you’re finally able to free your head from the confines of the straw pile with a gasp.

You rapidly dart your head around and confirm that you are, in fact, in a dark barn with stables of animals scattered about. How you’re able to see it all blows over your head for the blaring fact.

_This is definitely NOT Yggdrasil!!!_

There is NO way your game can feel and act this realistic!

So where are you and how did you end up in the sky?!

You look up at the gaping hole in the roof of the barn that displays the starry night sky above as if confirming that your cardiac arrest inducing fall did indeed happen. It’s a miracle in itself that you didn’t die on impact! Without any injuries, to add! Maybe you are hurt and your adrenaline is masking your pain? You hope that isn’t the case and you’re just magically okay. You needed to check and make sure you’re not harmed in any way but first, you must escape the haystack.

You struggle for what seemed way longer than what you thought it would take but you finally break free. You lean over and put your hands on your knees and huff out a triumphant sigh. Well...you’re standing, albeit a bit shaky, so that’s got to be good news. Upon further inspection, you notice something truly bewildering.

You’re still your avatar, Sōsaku-sha.

You even lift both of your hands up to your face to feel around but it’s completely smooth.

Are you really still in Yggdrasil? You wouldn’t be your avatar if otherwise.

Maybe you fell asleep in the game? No, that’s not right. Maybe it’s a glitch in your neuro-nano interface which is causing it to malfunction. You did stay on until the forced logout. Maybe that’s it? Seems plausible but that could mean very bad news for your real body. No one will be checking up on you for a while.

You rush to pull up your menu to see if you could log out on your own-your hand stops.

Your menu wouldn’t come up.

“Come on…” You barely whisper as fear starts to creep your way into your core. No, this can’t be happening. Frantically, you try to use some other features.

Forced system access that bypassed the menu.

_Nothing._

Chat.

_Nothing._

A GM call.

_Nothing._

A force quit.

_Nothing._

“Come on!” You scream into nothing in aggravation only to understand why your voice sounded disoriented before. You grab your throat in surprise, “My voice!”

When you spoke, two voices seemed to work in harmony to make up one. The two voices can clearly be distinguished as male and female by the pitches each carries. After the surprise clears up you understand, in a way, how this voice of your’s fits Sōsaku-sha’s personality or who they are as an individual. They represent a powerful and supernatural being that carries the likeness of both genders. In your opinion, the voice(s) for Sōsaku-sha is perfect but the game wasn’t programmed to have a voice for the avatar, let alone anything else that has been occurring.

Along the line of voices, the sound of voices approaching your general location starts to register in your head.

Are they players who are experiencing the same situation as you? You mentally reprimand yourself for the relief that seems to wash over you, knowing you aren’t alone. But that also meant that you’re going to be the center of ridicule as you are the creator of Yggdrasil. Suddenly, you aren’t so excited about the prospect of being found by these players.

As you listen, however, the voices don’t sound like players.

“What in the-What fell into the barn?!”

“Something big, it looks it! There may be a monster in there!”

“Didn’t you hear somebody screaming?! Someone must have fallen through the roof!

“I don’t care what fell or broke in, we need to prevent it from harming the livestock!

You’d be sweating if you could. Those are definitely not confused players but angry farmers to the sounds of it. If they find you, who knows what they’ll do! If they are NPCs from Yggdrasil, who’s to say that they aren’t as real as you are now?! Maybe they’d be more forgiving to you if you were your real self but the way you are now they may not be so.

So what should you do?!

You could try to escape but if they catch sight of you, you’ll look very guilty and may end up getting attacked by whoever is outside the barn. Besides, you don’t know where you are. Even if you run, you’d just end up even more lost than you are now. If you are able to peacefully cooperate with the people outside, you may learn some information. Maybe even figure out what’s going on.

That is if they even cooperate with you in the first place.

They may just attack you on sight.

Augh, would you still be in this situation if you just stayed at the Citadel? Maybe if you had you’d be out of the game! Your avatar wasn’t made for leaving the realm in the first place! Gahh! Why did you have to be so sentimental?!!.

“You three, enter through the front! We’ll enter through the back! Yell if you find anything!”

Ahh! You needed to make your choice now before you’re trapped!

**How will you act?!**

[Escape and find a safe location to figure out your situation!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54916993)

[Face the mob and try to negotiate even if they may be aggressive!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917341)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew most readers would choose this pathway but this way is going to be the difficult path. Don't feel as if you made a mistake though, this is just the more head-in-first route that will have very drastic adventure changing choices compared to the other. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> **[RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482) **
> 
> **[PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482) **
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> カオナシ (Kaonashi): Faceless, No-face


	3. Chapter 2: FORTRESS ROUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chose to act as a true ruler and remain at the Citadel until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I had a lot of fun writing these two chapters! I can already tell that this is going to be one of my favorite series to write. I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I will!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **  
> 

** Chapter 2: FORTRESS ROUTE **

Although the thought of watching the world end in nature’s glory is enticing, roleplaying as Sōsaku-sha is even more tantalizing.

As if you truly _are_ an unyielding warrior and ruler, not giving into despair during the end.

Sulking in the arena is doing you no good and you really have the itch to skim through the halls of the Citadel one last time.

Under your command, Sōsaku-sha’s form shifts as they begin to float, another perk of their race. You thought Ascend would fit your character quite well as the Creator class they are. Many NPCs such as the angels and other transcended characters/monsters have this perk so it was only natural to design Sōsaku-sha the same. Also, since Sōsaku-sha is a kind of upper entity, they would avoid soiling their feet from the surface below (like the pompous being they are). Finally, Sōsaku-sha literally resides in a sky palace and would sometimes need to be able to fly to get around.

Sōsaku-sha can walk around but you find flying much more efficient. The only time you’d really be on your feet is when you’re “shielded” and it would deactivate your perk Ascend.

You stare around at the arena, the first floor, slowly turning in the air to fully absorb the sights.

The arena is technically the roof of the Citadel as it has no further structure above to act as such. You designed the arena, the top of the sky palace, to imitate the Colosseum of Rome but you gave it a gothic and Nordic twist. With all the time on your hands when you awaited players, you drew your inspiration for the overall theme of the Citadel from gothic architecture like Cathedral Milan and Cologne but with Nordic patterns and a shift in the material that makes up the structure. It’s reflective in most surfaces and where it isn’t it’s either white marble, gold, or a variety of valuable gems. The arches that’d normally be round on the Roman Colosseum all take on sharper forms as pointed arches. The piers that held up the pointed arches have intricate engravings that intermingle with one another with jewelry to form an array of shapes or imitations of Sōsaku-sha. Atop the ring that makes up the dome of the arena shootouts tall pinnacles that you know are attached to buttresses.

The stage in which the fights would take place is round and is a wide enough field to hold all the NPCs of the Citadel at once and hold large numbers of challenging players, like instances when multiple guilds would unite their forces to fight you.

If you recall, the most players that had challenged you at once was around two thousand with a few hundred NPCs, all close to or were level one hundred with maxed out items and armor. Sure, their numbers were quite overwhelming but a single use of Sōsaku-sha’s Eye of Providence wiped out half of their forces within the first second and replenished all of your lost HP, MP, and more in one go. Players soon learned that numbers didn’t help, in fact, it made it harder to fight unless they could avoid Sōsaku-sha’s attacks.

Despite all the battles that have taken place in the arena, it shows no signs of one ever taking place here. It’s very difficult to destroy the structure of the Citadel as you put in a myriad of data into it to make it a divine level fortress. The arena repairs itself after every battle but everything below on the outside surface of the sky palace is indestructible. Even the stained glass windows adorned with rare gems are impossible to break. This was because you didn’t want players to skip the levels of which the Citadel contains.

However, as you remember before, no one ever was able to pass the second floor.

You leave the stage of the arena by floating your way under an archway into a corridor-like moving maze with tunnels and ramps all leading off to different areas of the arena, to traps, or down to the second floor of the palace. You’ve memorized the pathways according to what time of day it is so it takes you less than thirty seconds to traverse the pathways.

But with only six minutes remaining that doesn’t give you a lot of time to reminisce.

You would use Gate, a very reliable teleportation spell that could cover any distance and had a failure rate of 0 percent, to teleport quickly between levels of the palace but unfortunately, you can’t use it anywhere within your realm. You had blocked out any teleportation magic within your realm so that players couldn’t just skip the Seiun and appear in the Citadel ready to fight. That meant that you also have to abide by the same rules and manually move across Sōsaku-sha’s realm if you wanted to get your avatar anywhere.

There's an item somewhere in your avatar's room that by passes that coding to make traveling between floors easier but you just don't have the time to drop by it. Besides, you want to overlook your work.

You descend the white marble ramp with your end goal being the throne room on the fifth floor.

The second floor is what’s known as the Hero’s Hypogeum. The rooms on the floor are stylized to act as a gatehouse to the rest of the palace as well as the armories, arsenals, prison cells, torture chambers, helipads, battleship docks, blacksmith workshops, locker rooms, green rooms, and more on the floor to provide for the massive army made up of humanoid, subhuman, and grotesque NPCs you’ve picked up from across Yggdrasil. The floor also contains separate rooms that are weak imitations of their biomes of which the NPCs originated from so they can feel comfortable and fight in their own element if an intruder ever entered. There are similar NPCs on most other floors of the Citadel but they have different functions. Even though most of the NPCs you had collected are races that often conflict with the others in the game, you personally reprogrammed all of them so that is no longer the case. This army is fittingly named Unmei no gundan to display the immense power they hold. Every NPC taken from Yggdrasil to reside in the Citadel was reprogrammed with a backstory and design unique to each but a similarity to all of their backstories remains constant:

They each willingly became faithful followers of Sōsaku-sha. Upon noticing their potential, Sōsaku-sha offered them a place to live in the Citadel if they leave their old life behind and become tools for their bidding. They agreed and Sōsaku-sha grants them immortality and power by giving them their blood to drink and transforming them into the Reborn, loyal servants of Sōsaku-sha that are willing to follow their every wish and command to the best of their abilities.

The Reborn in the Citadel are all level one hundred, maxed out on their own unique race and class levels. The Reborn that make up the Unmei no gundan number over four thousand (Not including the other Reborn who are residents on the other floors).

If players are able to bypass you and the arena’s maze system then they would come face to face with Yggdrasil’s most powerful NPC army. Not only that but players would have to navigate the rooms of the Hero’s Hypogeum and avoid traps while fighting the Unmei no gundan in the elements they’re strongest at. Plus, if they are spotted by any NPCs or trigger any traps, every floor will go to maximum security and will lock off floors until one of three things occur:

1\. The intruders are killed.

2\. The intruders flee.

3\. The intruders find hidden keys hidden on each floor they make their way onto to unlock the ones below.

The Reborn regenerate on top of being powerful, due to them “inheriting” immortality from you. If an NPC is critically low on HP, the other surrounding NPCs are programmed to protect their injured warrior. If an NPC is bested and killed, it gives all NPCs engaged in combat a five percent boost on all attacks for ten seconds. The fallen NPCs, a week later, would resurrect and respawn at the center of the arena due to their immortality perk (much like how you do when you’re slain). Once they’d respawn, they’d make their way back to the floor they take residence.

You truly believe that you made it too difficult for players to raid the Citadel but then again you went easy on players who fought Sōsaku-sha. You guess that it was only fair to create a true challenge.

You quickly navigate your way through the chambers to where you know the closest ramp down to the second floor is. Every Reborn you pass seems to stop whatever default task they were trying to accomplish to greet you with a curt bow.

You were descending down another wide ramp before the sixth minute burned out leaving only five.

The third floor is known as the Commune Workshops. It consists of the sowers ward, barber, medical bay, labs, kitchen, brewery, pantry, larder, buttery, freezer room, greenhouse, farm, butcher shop, emporiums, laundromat, the extravagant janitor's closet (there's one on each floor but this one has the largest variety and supplies all the floors with tools), builder’s/crafter’s warehouse, waterward, and more to make the Citadel self-sufficient. They are all run by Reborn who work under the command of Disciples, NPCs you personally took the time to design from scratch instead of reprogramming already existing NPCs.

Disciples are very similar to the Reborn. They’re all level one hundred, maxed out on stats, and made immortal by means of Sōsaku-sha’s blood. They, however, have all unique attacks, defense, armor, weapons, and races unseen throughout all of Yggdrasil. On top of that, all their gear is in the divine class. The Disciples could personally bring most of the guilds in Yggdrasil to their knees in their specified fields. Each Disciple acts as the big boss of particular districts such as food management, Citadel upkeep, army, finances, and more. Since the Commune Workshops is the third-largest floor with the most density in wards, this floor has the second largest population of Reborn and the largest population of Disciples.

You have descended into the crafting district where the Puppeteer, a giant animated wooden puppet, oversees. Typically, this district would be highly active because anything you’d want to be built concerning certain items, clothing, or features in architecture and design you’d like to add to the Citadel would be tasked to the Puppeteer. Their skills in class conserve multitudes of material, data, costs, and time that goes into crafting. It saved more than what you could when you’d cut corners. It saved you so much that you’d go to them for practically everything concerning construction. The only downside that comes out of the products made by the Puppeteer and the Reborn that are under the Disciple’s command is that they sometimes come out not exactly how you wanted them. You’ve never altered a product produced by the Puppeteer, though. You’ve always liked the imperfections in a way because it’d give whatever product produced with them a sense of personality.

But since you haven’t had the need to build anything as of late, the crafting district is almost barren with the exception of a few Reborn who are on standby or making their way through as you are.

As the same with the third floor as the second floor, all you pass stop what they’re doing to greet you with a bow. You even pass the Puppeteer’s workshop where they to do a personalized animated greet with the joints in their torso disconnecting with wooden creaks and spring pops as they spin in the air to give you a dramatic bow.

You giggle with mirth as you remember how lively you made the giant puppet. How ironic that they’re a thing that doesn’t live and can only imitate life but you've given it more life than what you typically exude!

You send a quick wave as if to humor the Disciple but you were in a hurry.

Another ramp you descend down to the fourth floor, the Living Quarters. This level you possibly had the most difficult fun creating. Not only had you have to create unique living quarters for every single NPC in the Citadel, including Sōsaku-sha’s, but you had to adjust every living arrangement (such as washrooms, spa, restrooms, bedrooms, apartments, bar, dining hall, garderobes, etc) to accommodate all the races Yggdrasil contains. Obviously, all fire elementals aren’t going to enjoy baths that require water or bedrooms they set ablaze every time they enter. How will the giants and dwarves eat if all the furniture and dining utensils aren’t adjusted to their size? How do the mermaids and other NPCs limited to water get around? What foods to serve to each race, what clothes do they each wear if they wear anything, when do they work and when do they have breaks, all that and more. It was quite the time consumer but you’re pleased to say that now the Living Quarters can fit the lifestyle of all types; from demons all the way to angels, their polar opposites, without the cost of discomfort between any of the residents.

You, however, must say that designing Sōsaku-sha’s royal chamber was hands down the most fun few rooms you’ve built out of all the other rooms on all floors of the Citadel. It was your dream apartment, one that you could never possibly have in real life. You even bought very expensive additions to replicate some of your favorite real-world books, games, photos, toys, music albums, clothing, and more to truly make your vision real.

You won’t be able to visit it though as three minutes remaining on the system’s clock.

You descend what you know to be the final ramp to the fifth floor, the Great Hall. This floor consists of the tea rooms, library, ballroom, theater, art gallery, cabinet rooms, the royal garden, boudoirs, the throne room, and more. It is the grandest level out of all the six floors as it is to display the glory of the Citadel. The Reborn hardly visit this level but if they do it is typically the maids or the guards of the Unmei no gundan making their rounds. This leaves the Disciples, who oversee their districts, and the Anointed, named [Alvara](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-Alvara-827542551), on this floor.

The Anointed are ridiculously overpowered NPCs with abilities that transcend one hundred like dulled out versions of Sōsaku-sha. They are, essentially, Disciples on steroids but instead of overseeing particular districts they are floor guardians. This meant that there are five in total because the first floor is reserved for battles pertaining to Sōsaku-sha. Truly, the first level is the easiest level for players to overcome, even if Sōsaku-sha was the most powerful opponent they’d face, because the rest of the levels contain thousands of beings as strong as them and five NPC’s with levels equivalent to your avatar handicapped.

Though, if players were somehow able to defeat all five levels they’d be able to descend to the final and sixth floor, the Treasury. It consists of the treasury (of course), trophy room, the victorious players’ memorial, and a bolted vault. It contains one Anointed, named [Majesty](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-Majesty-827512363), that protects the trillions upon trillions of gold and riches as well as almost every obtainable magic item that vary from first tier to world items. The players’ memorial is a hall containing the statues replicating all the players who’ve beaten you. There’s a bolted vault at the center of the treasury that contains one of the most game-breaking items you’ve ever programmed, a world item called Ragnarok which activates the apocalypse across all the nine worlds of Yggdrasil and destroys everything. It’s practically a restart button for the game.

The only way to access Ragnarok, though, is if they use Faceless Key to unlock the vault. You knew that there was no possible way any player would know that so even if they got down to the treasury they wouldn’t have been able to do anything to gain possession of the world item.

It was really only something meant for you to use but the temptation of making it an unattainable prize was too much for you to resist.

Your smirk dissolves slightly at the sight of the system clock.

23:57:57, 58, 59…

Ahh, two minutes left. This was slight torture, watching the clock to your life’s dream’s allotted execution come ever so closer with the ticking seconds.

Thankfully, the fifth floor doesn’t consist of many winding corridors like the ones above as it is the second to the smallest floor of the Citadel. Despite that, you still end up craning your neck to stare up at the goliath sized double doors. You’re very grateful for the Puppeteer's skills because they’re so extravagant that you’re sure that you would have had to live off of ramen for a week because that’s how much money it would have sucked right out of your pocket to produce. The two fifty-foot doors are rectangular in shape but the doorway continues far above to form the familiar pointed arch, filling the space above the two doors with stained glass. The two doors are engraved with many golden and bejeweled figures that all represented different races giving praise to Sōsaku-sha who is illustrated in the stained glass above.

The cool part of the door is that the engraved figures are actually animated golems that’d attack any enemies that’d make it this far and the only way to defeat them since they are impervious to damage, is if the replica of your avatar is shattered in the glass above the door. Once that occurs the doors would swing open, allowing the players entryway, but since you’re not an enemy the doors slide slowly open upon your approach revealing the throne room beyond.

And you must say...you truly went all out for the throne room.

You took heavy inspiration from the Sainte Chapelle in Paris when designing the grand room that could fit hundreds at once and still have room to fit hundreds more. Jewels, gold, and white adorned every inch of the ornamentation that made up the room, hardly excluding the triforium and the clerestory that held the towering glass windows that rained colors across the reflective flooring of the aisles and nave.

You strain your head to look up at the ribbed vaulting which crystal chandeliers descended, sending vibrant colorizations from the windows beyond. You’re sure that even if you hadn’t completely smothered the throne room in gems it’d still look like the one with all the rainbow sparkling lights.

On the far side of the throne room are a few main arcades that acted as a barrier, hiding the short flight of stairs that lead up to the throne of Sōsaku-sha, designed like the Baldachin. It’s not a grand chair that sits at the top of the podium, however. It’s a large round golden stool with silk-lined cushioning embroidered with golden knots. It was large enough for you to sit cross-legged at the center and still have enough room to spread about.

Beside one of the archways leading to a round flight of stairs is Alvara, the Anointed guardian of the Great Hall.

She is a pretty human woman with striking green eyes that compliment her doe-like appearance. Her brown hair is pixie like but her bangs fall longer than the rest of her hair, shaping her face. Her outfits are always changing as you designed her to have periodic time slots where she will randomly select outfits from her massive wardrobe to wear for a day. Today, her outfit mimicked that of a kimono warrior with a dark vest jutting out from her high waisted thai pants, that withheld waves of koi, to form pointed shoulder pads. The kimono underneath contrasted that of the dark vest to mimic the whites of the koi. The neckline of the kimono was like that of a turtle neck, enveloping her entire throat, and the sleeves were just as long. Geta sandals peak out underneath their flowy pants and they click in attention as they bow alongside the Disciple who stood by the other archway.

Jest is the Disciple’s name. They are a jester but their mannerisms are no laughing matter. They imitate jack the reaper, a second-tier undead, but way more deadly as they are a Sasabosam, a hybrid vampire. This species of vampire has iron-like teeth, pink skin, long red hair, extraordinarily long limbs, thin physique, and iron hooks for feet. You thought it was a great idea for such an acrobatic species of vampire to be a jester, and you still believe it to be a great choice. His bat like face is horrifically painted a pale white with dark paint running down their face from their beady red eyes that match the red paint (blood?) around their thin lips. He wears white and gold garb that is littered with stripes and diamond patterns, still matching the Nordic but medieval style of the palace. The wacky outfit puffed out large in some areas all the while remaining skinny in other areas, truly emphasizing how lanky Jest is. The golden bells attached to him ding as he also bows to your approach.

“Are you two keeping each other company? That’s sweet.” You hum as you float above them to Sōsaku-sha’s throne, ignoring the stairs.

You settle down in the middle of the stool to face out to the wide throne room.

23:58:55, 56, 57…

“I can’t believe that this is the end…” You whisper, watching the clock sound off the last minute.

You are going to lose it all yet you know that this will be a step up.

This fantasy world may be ending but you’ll create new ones not only for you to indulge in but others as well. This was a stepping stone to better entertainment, you’re sure.

People need an escape from reality and you’re going to make sure to be able to provide it. You huff.

You have a break day tomorrow so you have no need to rush to bed as soon as the servers go down. But you love sleep so you plan to do so.

23:59:35, 36, 37…

You space out in the grandeur of the palace and find words to form a eulogy of a sort.

“Oh world invisible which glitters out in sparkling glory, never touched, you fade away as do I. An echo of clashing past, you stand victorious even as your spirit dims like starlight. Dream on now, for you’ve fought the good fight and won.”

23:59:57, 58, 59-

You brace yourself as the scene fades into the blackout triggered by the forced log out-

0:00:00...one, two, three…

“...Huh?”

You weren’t back in your room. You were still in _Yggdrasil_ in the throne room.

“What’s going o-” You grab your throat in surprise, “My voice!”

When you spoke, two voices seemed to work in harmony to make up one. The two voices can clearly be distinguished as male and female by the pitches each carries. The game wasn’t programmed to have a voice for your avatar!

“What’s going on?” 

The time is accurate. You should have been booted by now!

0:00:38, 39, 40…

It’s definitely after midnight so why are you still here?!

You rush to pull up your menu to see if you could log out on your own-your hand stops.

Your menu wouldn’t come up.

“Come on…” You barely whisper as fear starts to creep your way into your core. No, this can’t be happening. Frantically, you try to use some other features.

Forced system access that bypassed the menu.

_Nothing._

Chat.

_Nothing._

A GM call.

_Nothing._

A force quit.

_Nothing._

“Come on!” You scream into nothing in aggravation but you jolt when a voice answers you.

“My creator! Is there something the matter?!”

It was a feminine voice that sounded warm and trusting but it didn’t stop you from freezing up with dread.

You blanch as you stare dumbfounded at Alvara, the NPC, who is still bowing but was now staring up at you in a very concerned manner for your well being.

“U-uh…” Your mind becomes blank as you try to wrap your head around the fact that the NPC was talking!

“Please excuse me, my creator, is something wrong?!” They repeat themselves, standing up as if to assess you and see for themselves where the issue lies. Her motion snaps you out of your shocked daze enough to give a reply.

“Yes...something’s very wrong.”

Both the NPCs in front of you stand frantically, “My creator, whatever it may be?!” Everything, “Please, tell us and we’ll make sure to fix the issue at hand!”

“Erm…” You fumble over your thoughts as your focus rapidly switches back and forth between the Disciple and the Anointed. There was something undeniably human about the way they spoke and move.

The situation you are in is so off but you try your best to not let your predicament get the best of you, especially since the two NPCs are so lifelike now.

You really want to scream though.

You try to inhale to calm down-only to realize that you can’t.

Your hands slap to your face in fright for a second but you calm down only slightly when you realize you’re not suffocating. The fear is replaced by bafflement by the fact that you can feel the smooth surface of your face, that you’re not suffering from asphyxiation right now, how you can see without eyes, how-

“My creator,” The scratchy voice that addresses you this time comes from Jest, “let us know what burden is weighing over you and let us exterminate it!” They hiss the last part as if they want to exact murderous intent on whomever or whatever is causing you distress.

“I-em...I don’t see how either of you would be able to fix this-”

They drop down to their knees immediately which makes you jump in shock.

“My creator! We’re sorry for being incapable to elevate your plight but please, nothing would give us more joy than a chance to make things right for you!”

“Yes! And if we truly can’t help you then we are disgraces to the titles which we carry and will gladly pay with our lives to make up for our faults!”

“That won’t be necessary!” You shoot up out of your stool to stand and gaze down upon the two NPCs better, “Your deaths won’t solve anything! In fact, it may just worsen the situation! Besides, you shouldn’t have to pay for something that’s beyond your control. Even I don’t fully understand what is occurring.”

_You’re having a conversation with NPCs._

It was amazing but petrifying at the same time but guilt is what’s having an overwhelming vice on you as you notice tears collecting in their eyes.

Ahh, you’re being assaulted by too many emotions at once.

“I also care very much for both of you. I created you and I wouldn’t want to see any of you hurt because of me. So don’t feel as if you failed me. On the contrary, you’re actually helping me keep my thoughts together. So please, neither of you have the need to shed tears.”

“Thank you for your kind and merciful words. We don’t deserve them.” Alvara is the one who speaks up with a shuttering sob and Jest follows with a nod, his bells dinging as he does so.

“Your wish is our command. How shall we serve you, my creator?”

You cringe at their loyalty but maybe you can gain some better understanding of what’s going on by using them. Maybe you fell asleep in the game? No, that’s not right. Maybe it’s a glitch in your neuro-nano interface which is causing it to malfunction. You did stay on until the forced logout. Maybe that’s it? Seems plausible but that could mean very bad news for your real body. No one will be checking up on you for a while.

Whatever the cause may be, you’re still in the game (even if it is very lifelike now) and you have two very loyal and powerful NPCs willing to do your every will and whim. Collecting information is the most important thing to you right now.

**What should you focus on collecting information from?**

[You want to focus on the realm.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)

[You want to focus on the NPCs.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57262645)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what the best part about writing branching pathways is? I can just copy and paste text from one chapter to another. It saves so much time!!!
> 
> I assumed that most readers would choose to watch the sunset instead of choosing this route but oh boy~ they don't know how greatly drastic that choice is from this one. You reader, whoever you are, chose the smart path; although, if I was in this type of situation, would have chosen the sunset route because I'm such a bleeding heart. IDK, you may be to type to read all the path ways just for the heck of it but for those who chose this path as their first, good job I guess? All I'm saying is that you're in a good spot unlike the other pathway, lol.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 


	4. Chapter 3: FLEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is super short but it is a set up for the choices you'll make soon. I hope you all can enjoy!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
> 
> 
> Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to book mark this and others to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915136)  
> **  
> 

** Chapter 3: FLEE **

You’re honest with yourself in that you’re far from favorable standing and shouldn’t put yourself in harm's way in an effort to extend an olive branch even if it may be the upright thing to do.

Still...the decision makes you feel a little...off...for some reason.

You don’t know the situation and are not in a position to try to negotiate with an unpredictable mob. Anger and fear are a crock-pot for bad decision making and that’s what’s probably brewing in these people at the moment. You’re also not sure on how your stats in Yggdrasil correlate in this situation as you’re still Sōsaku-sha but it’d be foolish to put it to the test at the moment.

Things could really turn for the worst if you’re not careful.

You need to acquaint yourself to your surroundings before you can find your exit.

From what you could tell, with a quick surveillance, you fell into a fenced-off pin filled with piles of hay and other consumable goods meant to feed animals. The planks from the hole you caused seem to have fallen on some pots and smashed them open, leaving water and strange-looking spuds strewn across the dirt floor of the barn. Most of those spuds have actually rolled off under the fence into a pin where pigs are starting to gobble them up gleefully. The entire barn seemed to have fenced sections and stables to contain various livestock or goods along the walls of the rectangular building. In the center is a wide clearing allowing enough space for a van to make its way through happily swerving to either of the double doors. Ladders are built on to support beams that lead up to what looks like a second floor that contains more goods and supplies. You focus on the hole that you made and it seems that some of the produce kept on the second floor is damaged with some of the contents still falling down through the scar in the wood.

You back away to the railing facing the aisle to avoid a tumbling squash that bursts open upon impact with the grassy floor just shy of the haystack.

Wait, grass?

It was green, healthy sprouting grass with spurts of tiny colorful wildflowers that vary in array. The patch of grass surrounded a small area which you were standing with a splotchy trail that followed you to where you currently stand.

Question marks could have popped out above your head to better explain what you were feeling at that moment.

With an inquisitive foot, you drag your sole along the dirt floor in a hurried manner, not completely forgetting about the approaching mob outside.

Grass and wildflowers sprout out of the ground, trailing your feet as if to cushion or even make sure your feet aren’t soiled from the dirt and mud of the barn.

A gasp escapes you but you don’t get to relish in this new information as you notice flickering lights trailing through the wooden panels in both pairs of double doors.

You could try to run but with the grass that trails you with your every footstep, it’ll make it near impossible to escape unnoticed. It’ll be a miracle if you’re able to do so!

Wait just a-you’re still Sōsaku-sha! You could use magic spells to escape the situation! The downside is that it’s still uncharted territory among your stats in this bizarre situation. You don’t even know if you can use magic and now might not be the best time to test it.

If it works you may get out of here without a single soul taking notice of you but if it fails you’ll be caught.

That’s a huge risk.

There’s another option though. You could attempt to sneak by without the use of magic maybe even use the grass to make dummy trails. That way, while they’re distracted, you can weave through the stalls until you can slip through one of the doors or windows into the woods that you saw in the area before you plummeted from the sky. The downside is that you’ll have to be quiet and stealthy to avoid alerting them to your fleeing presence. They'll be on the lookout for you but you believe you can slip by if you’re careful.

A clicking sound from both doors signals to you that they’ve unlocked them and your time to make a choice is nigh.

**How will you escape?**

[I want to use spells to escape, sneaking is too risky to attempt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724)

[I want to sneak to escape, spells are too risky to use.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So I want to let you readers know that now that the branching pathways are starting to become greater in number so I might not be able to get chapters out quick and on time. I wrote some of the chapters I posted this month last month but I still wasn't able to post as many chapters as I wanted. This is due to the fact that college, work, and life circumstances get in the way. I'm also in the process of writing a book of my own. I hope you all understand. A tip for the choices at the end of the chapter, these choices will set the foundations of your story. They'll mold how characters will interact with you and the missions/goals you'll tackle in the future. In fact, what you choose now will either hurt you or will aid you. This is your first dire choice of the story. Hope you choose wisely!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915136)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	5. Chapter 3: STAND YOUR GROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've removed the relationship tags for this bunch of chapters due to request and the fact that it's a hassle to plug them in every time I post a chapter. I'll start to add them when the actual characters start to come into play. I don't have much else to say except enjoy!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915136)  
> **  
> 

** Chapter 3: STAND YOUR GROUND **

You’re honest with yourself in that you’re far from favorable standing but that shouldn’t stop you from trying to extend an olive branch and do the upright thing.

It slips into your mind that this choice feels...right...for some strange reason. Not morally but more...characteristic wise.

If you’re compliant and non-threatening the mob may be more complacent and tame in how they treat you. Anger and fear are a crock-pot for bad decision making and that’s what’s probably brewing in these people at the moment so by being peaceful it may not add fuel to the flames. In addition, you’re not sure on how your stats in Yggdrasil correlate in this situation as you’re still Sōsaku-sha but it’d be foolish to put it to the test in violent acts.

But, unfortunately, you don’t know what type of people these farmers(?) are. There’s a possibility that they’re animated NPCs but you can’t be sure. Things could really turn for the worst if you’re not careful.

It’s in your best interest to remain passive no matter how threatening they may become. Your main goal in doing this is to gain information on your situation but if they try to harm you…

You’re not sure what you’ll do. Run? Defend yourself? Take it?

Best that you think on it but you will focus on how you should interact with these people peacefully.

First though, you need to acquaint yourself to your surroundings before you can find a way to approach them in a non-threatening manner.

From what you could tell, with a quick surveillance, you fell into a fenced-off pin filled with piles of hay and other consumable goods meant to feed animals. The planks from the hole you caused seem to have fallen on some pots and smashed them open, leaving water and strange-looking spuds strewn across the dirt floor of the barn. Most of those spuds have actually rolled off under the fence into a pin where pigs are starting to gobble them up gleefully. The entire barn seemed to have fenced sections and stables to contain various livestock or goods along the walls of the rectangular building. In the center is a wide clearing allowing enough space for a van to make its way through happily swerving to either of the double doors. Ladders are built on to support beams that lead up to what looks like a second floor that contains more goods and supplies. You focus on the hole that you made and it seems that some of the produce kept on the second floor is damaged with some of the contents still falling down through the scar in the wood.

You back away to the railing facing the aisle to avoid a tumbling squash that bursts open upon impact with the grassy floor just shy of the haystack.

Wait, grass?

It was green, healthy sprouting grass with spurts of tiny colorful wildflowers that vary in array. The patch of grass surrounded a small area which you were standing with a splotchy trail that followed you to where you currently stand.

Question marks could have popped out above your head to better explain what you were feeling at that moment.

With an inquisitive foot, you drag your sole along the dirt floor in a hurried manner, not completely forgetting about the approaching mob outside.

Grass and wildflowers sprout out of the ground, trailing your feet as if to cushion or even make sure your feet aren’t soiled from the dirt and mud of the barn.

A gasp escapes you but you don’t get to relish in this new information as you notice flickering lights trailing through the wooden panels in both pairs of double doors.

Your focus is both narrowed in on both the fascinating new discovery and the doors of the barn. How you are able to focus on three things at once throws you through a loop but then again, how can you see without eyes?

Although plants growing at your touch and your wide sight is astonishing, there are more pressing matters at hand and you ultimately decide to file this tidbit of information for later.

A few seconds of searching the fence, you find a lock to a gate that gives access to the aisle and you proceed to unlock it and push it open.

No plants or grass sprout upon touching the fence so you deduce that there must be certain conditions for such growths to take place.

The doors of the barn click, as both groups have seemingly unlocked them, along with the fence gate that locks upon your exit. Walking out to the center, you watch in interest as more grass and wildflowers bloom under your feet but pay special attention as the double doors to your left start to open up and voices reach you among the chatter of the livestock.

“I’ll peek in and see if I can spot whatever it is.”

“Be careful Nate.”

The man named Nate slowly creeps into view. First through the doorway is a worn-out brown leather boot followed by a hand holding the door for leverage as he peeks his head in. He’s a seemingly young fellow with a sharp complexion. He wears a frown as his dark brown eyes scan the room which passes over you twice. Confusion blossoms forth from you.

_Why can’t he see you? You can perfectly well see him._

His faux hawk, that matches the color of his eyes, sways as he turns his head back to whoever is on the other side of the door with him.

“Hand me the torch, it’s too dark to see anything.”

Uh- _oooh_ , yeah, that’s right. Sōsaku-sha has night vision due to their race. That explains why you can see everything with clarity even when it’s lunar’s peak.

However, it doesn’t explain why you can see the double doors on the other side of the barn start to crack open with your back turned to them.

Your mind switches attention as the young man named Nate pulls through the doorway a torch and holds it above his head as he rakes his eyes across the barn once again.

Simultaneously, both sides seem to see you at once with the flames and you decide now might be best to make a friendly greeting.

“He-”

“W-what is _that?!_ ” Yells out some men who see your silhouette from behind you.

“I don’t know!” Nate yells back in reply as the doors on both sides of the barn start to cautiously slide open for more to catch a glimpse at you. “It has the form of a human but the thing’s face is blank! Some kind of monster it looks it!”

You stand still, kind of at a loss for what to say.

_You’re human too_ , you wanted to say but currently, that isn’t true. You’re Sōsaku-sha. Still, their words throw you off for a second but you find the courage to form your own.

“Err, hello?”

“Is that it speaking?” A boy with a caramel caesar cut hair, who looks around the same age as Nate, questions as he peeks his way around the corner with wide crystal blue eyes.

He’s ignored as Nate steps out from his cover into view, “Who are you and why did you break into our barn?”

Throwing a lot of assumptions and rude...but it’s in your best interests to cooperate rather than to try and correct them.

“My name is-” Ack! You almost slipped and said your real name! “Ehem, my name is Sōsaku-sha and I didn’t do this intentionally,” You point over to the spot which you landed with a slight turn, “I was flying over when I fell. I’m sorry for the damage and distress I’ve caused. I hope it’s not too severe of a hole I’ve made but it was quite the fall, you see.”

Your words seem to have calmed them down slightly. Even the men from behind you who had drawn out weapons, probably thinking you couldn’t see them with your back turned, start to lower them.

_Good, you were getting very anxious there for a second._

“I hope so too.” Nate hisses with a crinkle of his tan nose as he starts to walk very slowly towards the damaged area fenced in keeping an eye on you. He is followed closely by two young men while two others stand by the door with their torches. Three men also follow from the other side, much older though.

You stay in your spot, not wanting to risk scaring them, but you turn slowly to watch them approach you. As you do so you truly notice how tall you are compared to the weary men.

Your avatar, your current body, was designed with a height of 213.36 cm, approximately seven feet, so as they draw closer they have to crane their heads back to look up at your blank facade. 

“How can you fly without wings?” An aged fellow with a gray speckled beard asks with a rumble in his voice as he approaches you. You turn your head to the man since it’s the respectful thing to do but it seems to unsettle him at the motion.

_They’re making you very self-conscious about your appearance._

“How can I see without eyes? How can I speak without a tongue? How can I hear without ears? Similar questions with similar answers. I don’t know the logistics. All I know is that magic is involved.”

“A magic caster?” Nate scoffs his rhetorical question near the pin where the hole hangs above, finally taking his eyes off you to observe the damage dealt.

“Why were you out flying in the first place?” The older man asks once again making this feel like an interrogation.

“Do you question the birds why in the sky they keep so?”

You...don't know why you said that like _that_. Maybe your anxiety is getting the best of you.

All visible seem to gain mixed emotions upon your answer so you decide to answer his question more directly. “I wanted to gaze upon the wondrous sights in the realm of man before the end.”

“The end? What load of bull-hockey is that?” Nate huffs out a few airy laughs while he kicks the mashed squash to watch it roll.

“Quiet Nate!” The lighter-toned young man hisses at the darker one and you immediately infer that those two have a friendly relationship.

“It was going to be the end of everything to me. Don’t chortle your begaffle at that.” You drop the friendly demeanor at the aggravation that blooms forth in your chest following the man’s amusement.

He tsks and continues his evaluation.

The old man clears his throat, “Sounds like the end was supposed to be your death. Am I right?”

You hum, thinking of a way to word yourself without giving too much away. “In a way, yes, but it’s much more complicated than that.”

You still don’t know if this is Yggdrasil and the NPCs are just as lively as you are or…

The fantasy world had become the real world…

Typically you’d throw up that idea to being impossible but the way your situation has unfolded is making you believe it to be the truth and since that is a possibility you want to play it safe.

“Yet… it seems that “the end” never occurred, had it?”

“Mmm… not exactly. To say that it didn’t occur as I expected it to is an understa-”

“ _Shit!_ The pigs have eaten the black dust sprouts!” Nate screams and throws his hands up into his hair while all who heard show clear shock and distress.

“Black dust sprouts?” You ask nervously, wondering what the severity of that meant.

An older man with a tuft of dark hair finds the words to answer you. “They are a highly valuable anesthetic but poisonous when taken raw.”

... _Uh oh_.

Not only have you damaged their barn but you’ve possibly killed some of their livestock and destroyed some of their produce as well.

“Will the pigs die from consuming the sprouts?”

“Judging by how much they’ve eaten, it’s certain. We’ll have to butcher them for their meat but it won’t be a lot since most of them are hardly piglets. Shame they couldn’t have been a bit older to live up to the price they cost.” The old man with the beard laments but Nate is furious.

“Don’t you think that the loss of sprouts is more problematic than some pigs?!” Many seem to agree with the young fellow which is not helping you in any matter. “The dealers expect there to be fifty pots full by the month’s end! The stalks have already been reaped of what we’ve sowed and they won’t grow more until the next season! They won’t be happy to hear their drugs had been fed to the pigs by a faceless naked _freak!_ ” He points a finger at you accusingly as he says the last part.

_Ouch_.

“That’s enough, Nate.” The old man’s voice is stern as he addresses him before turning to those around you, “There’s no need to get aggressive-”

“There’s no need? _No!_ What we need is compensation!” Nate interrupts and waves his arms up at the hole in the ceiling of the barn, “We’ve all worked hard to get the things it has just destroyed; some of us with sweat and others with blood. To mend and replace all of it is going to cost us the skin off our backs!”

Most of the men present nod their heads or state their affirmatives at Nate’s rant. 

They believe that you should pay for the damage you’ve dealt to them. Under normal circumstances, you’d have no problem with doing so but right now you feel like that’s the least of your concerns.

Nate continues, “I believe this _thing_ owes us where it’s due.” He points at you again, “You should cover our losses and make amends for the damage you dealt.”

“Why do you think “this _thing_ ” stayed to face you all rather than flee? I’ll pay what you’re due.” You huff knowing that even though this is the least of your concerns, it’s going to have to take priority as of the moment. These people are stepping stones to figuring out your situation and if you refused to pay for the damage then you could potentially make them hostile and lose your chance to learn from them. You would have gained more from fleeing than refusing payment so it would have made facing them pointless. To top it off, you planned to double whatever price they set. You plan on doing so not only as an act of goodwill but to also get on their good side more so. “Relay the price but be wary of my payment; I’m obscure as death for their methods untelling, except through fate’s eye, yet they’re inevitable with their promise of delivery.”

What the heck?! Why did you say that?! You sound so ominous now! All you wanted to do is tell them that you may not be able to pay them exactly the way they may expect you to! Is your manner of speech messed up too among other things?!

The men’s reactions are similar to how they acted after your first weird comment. The old man with the beard sighs in a relieved but withering way after turning to Nate, “What’s the estimate on the damage sought, boy?”

Nate tsks, “Can’t say for certain because I haven’t seen the extent of loss but I can already say that it’ll definitely cost some heavy coin. There are at least six gold coins worth.”

Oh hey, you have gold. Plenty of it too. It was the main form of currency in Yggdrasil and maybe it’s the same here. 

Yet you’re hesitant on using gold.

You don’t know their monetary system and the value of gold may be more or less than the game’s currency was. Also, you’re in uncharted territory and flashing your wealth may not be the brightest of ideas. Doing so is only asking to be mugged and/or found by some unfavorable people. You want to remain under the radar for quite a bit until you can get your bearings. Atop of those concerns, you have a finite amount of gold in your inventory and you don’t want to use it willy nilly. You don’t know how long you’ll be in this situation and it may be in your best interests to conserve them.

Besides, you can clearly see that most of their issues can be solved with magic. Back in the game, using magic was like a flick of the wrist for Sōsaku-sha. The downside is that it’s still uncharted territory among your stats in this bizarre situation. You don’t even know if you can use magic and now might not be the best time to test it. These people are fearful of you and if you start performing magic they may become hostile. It may be easier for you to just flash your coins to these people and give them what they want because magic can also attract unfavorables.

Another problem of those two choices is that these people will most likely want you to leave once you’ve paid your dues. You could work for them to pay for your debt but...you must be prideful now because you don't even consider it as an option. You'll just have to find a way to make them keep you around...

The old man turns to you, “Will you be able to pay somewhat more than that?”

“I can and more.” The question is though…

**How will you compensate them?**

[I’ll pay with gold.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58540150)

[I’ll pay with magic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59770777)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So I want to let you readers know that now that the branching pathways are starting to become greater in number so I might not be able to get chapters out quick and on time. I wrote some of the chapters I posted this month last month but I still wasn't able to post as many chapters as I wanted. This is due to the fact that college, work, and life circumstances get in the way. I'm also in the process of writing a book of my own. I hope you all understand. A tip for the choices at the end of the chapter, these choices will set the foundations of your story. They'll mold how characters will interact with you and the missions/goals you'll tackle in the future.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915136)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	6. Chapter 3: LOCATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've removed the relationship tags for this bunch of chapters due to request and the fact that it's a hassle to plug them in every time I post a chapter. I'll start to add them when the actual characters start to come into play. Also, this chapter is so freaking long that I had no time to write one of the other chapters!!! It was almost thirty pages long in google docs! Crazy but I did it. Yay! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915691#workskin)  
> **  
> 

** Chapter 3: LOCATION **

Your main blaring anxiety wavers around the question of why you’re still in Yggdrasil. So to focus on reconnaissance only seems like the natural thing to do if you were lost and were trying to find your bearings.

“Jest.” The Disciple seems to grow with glee upon you calling them but still remains serious, “Spread the word that all levels of the Citadel must go into maximum security but do not allow any of the floors to lock up any passageways unless an intruder is spotted. Also, collect five of the finest Reborn scouts the Citadel contains and bring them up to me on the first floor of the arena. I’ll give you all more instructions once you arrive.”

“I will do so swiftly, my creator.”

‘Ah, but can you even leave the throne room?’ You think in your head. You had programmed him to guard this grand room and even though you hadn’t bound the vampire to this space, by leaving, he’d be doing something no other Disciple has done under circumstances other than retiring to their chambers.

“Good. I’ll be seeing you in twenty minutes. You’re dismissed.”

Jest stands with a curt bow and a jingle before spinning on his sharp sickles, clicks following his hurried pace.

You watch Jest make his way across the throne room and approach the tall double doors on the other side. Much to your curiosity, the doors open and allow him to pass on his merry way.

“Curious…” You hardly mumble still at a loss for what’s happening. Not only are the NPCs very lifelike now but they can follow your commands without using command phrases as if they can understand your intentions. It makes you question whether or not this is limited to just the throne room, the entire Citadel...or...all of Yggdrasil. So many things to test out to understand the limitations of your situation but you don’t want to get carried away by overthinking it. You’re still in Yggdrasil, your game, so there shouldn’t be too many differences. Baby steps is the pace you’re going to set for yourself. There’s no point in rushing and possibly disorienting yourself more than you are already.

So you turn to the Anointed with your second priority in mind, “Alvara.”

“Yes my creator?” She inquires, seemingly eager to do your every will and whim.

“I want you to contact all the Anointed and have them join me on the first floor. Once I’ve dealt with reconnaissance I’ll meet back up with you Anointed and will have more to say.”

“As you wish, my creator.”

“With that said, I don’t want you to rush and miss important factors as I also want to know the conditions of the Reborn, the Disciples, and the goings of the floors while I’m away but I’d much prefer it if you five are all collected by the time I get back, as that is your priority. I’ll try to notify you when I’m returning."

You need to test the extent of your influence. Jest and Alvara may be life-like but who's to say that all the other NPCs are? Who’s to say they’re loyal like the two? By commanding her to skim the floors of the Citadel, you can check on the conditions of them without having to do so yourself. It may not be an in-depth search but with the Anointed checking the floors for you she’ll test those waters. She’s the best NPC to do so too since she’s one of the five most powerful NPCs of all and you’ve programmed her with a background to be very sociable. If there’s any disloyalty blooming in the Citadel towards you, she’ll know. Besides, you have to make your way through the floors yourself so you’ll see soon what is the case.

A top that, since Yggdrasil seems so life-like at the moment, it makes you question your avatar’s abilities. You may be extremely OP in the game but is it still the case now? Sōsaku-sha’s main source of power resides on magical ability, although they still are very powerful in physical terms. You needed to confirm that you can, in fact, still use magic because not only is it a vital part of transportation in Sōsaku-sha’s realm and supports your information-gathering skills but it will drastically affect your combat ability.

Sōsaku-sha is supposed to be the most powerful being in the game, the final boss, the deity that created ALL of Yggdrasil, and the ruler of the Citadel, home to the most powerful NPCs out of all the nine worlds in the fantasy DMMO-RPG. So far everyone you’ve met is loyal to you but who’s to say they’ll follow a powerless leader? And if your avatar still has the same stats there’s the Anointed who come close to your own. You need to make sure that they’re still loyal to you.

That’s why you’re having Alvara, an Anointed and possibly the only available ally to you who could stand their own against the other four, bring them before you so you can see how much authority you hold over them.

It does raise questions though…

If they are loyal to you, how much so? You had programmed all Anointed, in fact, all NPCs in your realm to have extreme love and loyalty towards you. Are they willing to do anything you ask of them and to go out of their way to go up and beyond your expectations because of their coding or do they go against it? If your stats are weak will their loyalty to you dwindle? Will they start to lose faith in you if you make stupid choices? If there’s the possibility of their loyalty to you being able to change due to circumstances, how will you maintain it?

“My creator?”

Oh right, Alvara is still here waiting to be dismissed. Before you could utter a word though, her alarmed face catches you off guard. “Is...something the matter?”

“If it isn’t too rude of me to inquire...what did you mean when you said you’ll be away?”

Oh, thank God. You thought it was going to be something else entirely.

“Jest will be delivering the scouts he acquired to the arena to whom I’ll be joining. I’ll be gone for a short while during our reconnaissance outside the realm but I’ll return soon enough.”

“B-but my creator! You mustn't! You’ve never been outside your realm before!” Her outcry almost makes you jump again but you’re starting to become numb to the constant surprises you’ve been receiving.

“Yes, that may be the case...but where do you think I existed before I constructed my realm?” The question seems to throw her off judging by the puzzled look she makes, “And just because I created the Seiun to act as a barrier, I never intended it to keep me trapped here. Besides, the only ones who’ll recognize our surroundings and understand their conditions are a select few Reborn and me. Since I can’t be sure that Jest will find scouts among those select few I must go. I want to see for myself if our...bizarre situation is also the case beyond here.”

She’s silent for four breaths, processing your words with various expressions before finally accepting your decision. “...Very well...but please...let me beg you to let me be selfish and request that you have an escort. If something were to happen to you we’d never be able to forgive ourselves. We exist because of you so it’s only right for us to lay down our lives to act as your sword and shield. At the very least, let me prepare a guard for your excursion.”

You wilt under her extreme devotion but thought of that as unnecessary. You'll have five NPCs that’ll be following you out during your investigation and they’re all going to be level one-hundred. Besides, Sōsaku-sha is the most powerful avatar in all of Yggdrasil so what good will a guard do for you…unless you’re powerless...and...the scouts Jest brings before you aren’t loyal…so...having guards who’re commanded by Alvara to protect you might...be...a good idea.

In Yggdrasil, the system would judge mobs and NPCs within Sōsaku-sha’s realm as belonging to you. Friendly fire was always on as not to give intruders an advantage but...is that still the case? If you’re attacked, will it not harm you?

….

“...If doing so will calm your worries then I’ll gladly accept your offer.” You turn towards the short round flight of stairs, all the while still being able to see Alvara with your back turned somehow until the barricade obscures your vision, and start to descend down the side the Anointed is closest to. “As it pains a mother to see her brood suffer, I too am pained by your heart’s cries and I’m moved to do what I can to alleviate your distress. Although I say this, we will be putting more in physical danger by doing this...so...” you exit the staircase and walk underneath the archway to stand before the still kneeling NPC, “...there should be no more than five in this guard and they shall only be members of the Unmei no gundan. Have them ready and on the first floor before Jest arrives with his selected scouts. While they are being selected ask the candidates if they wish to guard me. If they do not then find someone else.”

“My creator, it’s a privilege to serve you!” Alvara claims with a loud voice as if her statement is fact and that the mere mention of what you said was beyond offensive, “If one’s to say they wish not to protect the one who has given us everything then they do NOT deserve to live!”

You cringe but you’re able to keep your composure after such a powerful and passionate proclamation, “I understand your reasoning but I shall not ignore the welfare of my creations. We will be outside the protection of the Seiun for quite some time. The Disciples and Anointed have never been outside my realm because I had created all of you here in the Citadel. Since this,” You wave slowly to your surroundings as you walk around her, “is all you know, I do not want to expose you to the worlds beyond without easing you to them. The Reborn are the only ones with such prior insight so that’s why I desire them to assist my search...” You turn your body back in the direction of Alvara who is looking up to you where she’s kneeled. “...but all have ties and backgrounds connected to the worlds beyond. They’ve all left their past behind. Families, friends, possessions, land, and more...so the temptation may be grand.”

“No one would dare choose anything over you-”

“And I’m not saying they will. I’m saying that it may distress them to face the life they left behind. Not only that but many of the Reborn are active in doing the work they’ve been assigned. We can’t afford that kind of distraction in the situation we are in and it’ll throw the Citadel in disarray if we don’t handle this accordingly.” You take a few small steps up to the NPC who looks so small from your avatar’s 213.36 cm (seven-foot) height, “I know your intentions are from a concerned and loving standpoint...” You kneel down before her and you catch the scent of pine and honeysuckles from her, much to your surprise, “...I too want what’s best for all of you but I need you to trust my judgment.”

She looks awestruck. Her mouth hangs agape as her glossy green eyes seem mesmerized by whatever colors that may be shifting across your face(?).

You feel like you should encourage her. Maybe a fleeing grace or a good luck before you send her off to complete her assignment?

At that moment, you realize that you haven’t yet tested to see if the NPCs really are alive or if they’re just acting as such. Watching Alvara’s chest rise and fall makes you question if the former is true but that...can’t be...well, none of this should be happening...but you’re praying that this is all faulty coding and that you’re not actually...in a fantasy world.

A good way to test this is to reach out and feel her…

Once you actually register what that implies the thought makes you want to sweat.

Alvara is an attractive woman with a beautiful body and a giving heart. With the way she looks at you plus the fact that she seems to be willing to do anything for you makes you feel sick...the good kind of sick(?). The kind that people call butterflies in the stomach? Yeah. You feel as if you’re going to do something naughty by how hot you’ve suddenly become but you are, by no means, going to do anything like THAT. In fact, your only real goal is to see if she has a pulse. Doing so will truly prove what is the case. ‘This is necessary!’ You tell yourself.

To that, you bite down your anxieties with your anticipation to raise your hand and place it upon her shoulder-

Admiration, inspiration, love, compassion, baited, realization, shock, honored, privileged, gleeful-

You jump away at the sudden intrusion of feelings that resulted from your contact with Alvara.

Both she and you stare at each other bewildered by just what transpired but you more so.

 _‘This is real.’_ keeps repeating in your head like violent waves upon a shore. Unrelenting the echo of your epiphany as dread laps at your soul, your core, as is sand by the salty tongues of the sea.

_‘This is real.’_

__

__

‘This is real!’

_‘Alvara is alive!’_

You had felt the warmth of her skin through her clothes and a beating, like a drum’s symphony, of her heart's pulsations. It was a steady ba-bum, ba-bum, until it sped up to her realization of your contact. Not only that, you were assaulted by emotions you know weren’t your own. You don’t have it in your mentality at the moment to puzzle together as to what just occurred and frankly, you don’t want to.

You force your focus away from the Anointed to look at your-Sōsaku-sha’s hand. Colors ripple rapidly across the surface, too many and too fast to contemplate their meanings. You rub your thumb over your middle and index finger as if to feel the phantom texture. You repeat the gesture twice more before bringing your other hand to feel your palm.

Smooth...soft...wrong.

The senses of taste and smell were altogether banned from fantasy worlds by cyber-tech laws. Yggdrasil had a system for eating and drinking, but anything consumed only affected in-game stats. Even touch was regulated to some extent. This was all so the game couldn’t be mistaken for the real world.

And here you are...able to touch and smell.

“U-um,” Alvara’s voice brings you back to reality, “My creator-”

“Do you understand everything you need to accomplish?”

“Ye...yeah-I mean yes my creator! But-”

“Then you’re dismissed.”

You wanted nothing more than an explanation of what’s happening but you knew that the answer wouldn’t be served to you on a silver platter. If you’re ever going to get what you want then you’ll have to be patient.

But Jest is going to be up on the first floor soon and you wanted to test your abilities before then so spending any more time with Alvara is possibly more information you can’t gain.

You move your legs to turn and leave but the feeling of the smooth cold floor doesn’t register. A change of focus reveals to you that you’re now floating. It seems that Sōsaku-sha’s perk Ascend still works which gives you hope that not much has changed stat-wise if at all.

You force your vision off of the Anointed as you float across the throne room to the large doors. Like before, when you first entered, they slowly slide open upon your approach.

You’re swift in your pace but you regulate your speed to allow yourself to observe what other oddities there may be. As you continuously ascend the floors you get more and more proof that this may not be the game you used to know. Every NPC you pass, whether it be Reborn or Disciples, acts very much alive and thankfully very loyal to you. You are trailed by humanoids, subhumans, and grotesques prostrating themselves, voices of praise, and proclamations of “My creator!” in every district and corridor you make your way through.

It’s all quite overwhelming and all you’re able to do in return is wave, nod, and give short answers to their inquiries. 

You’re starting to have a growing concern about your...title. Although they are accurate in calling you “creator”...it sounds like they’re calling you God, more so than a programmer. You’d probably be able to tolerate being referred to as “creator” if they said it any other way. It doesn’t make you feel good. You’re nowhere near a God. Sure, you designed Sōsaku-sha as a type of deity-like being but not a God. Nowhere near a God. An elevated being? Yes. A God? Absolutely not! Especially not a God while you’re possessing your avatar’s body.

If these NPC’s believe you to be some type of God, do they expect you to be perfect?! No! You know you make mistakes and you’re not about to pretend to be something you’re not just to avoid shattering their expectations of you. So how are you going to break it to them without them turning on you?

_Ahh._

It’s no good.

Maybe you should sit on this thought but ask the Anointed what they think when you return. You shouldn’t worry about something that may not even be the case...but it’s a wise choice to store it for later.

It takes six minutes before you make it up to the floor of the arena. It’s completely bare of all life and you sigh in relief.

Finally, you can breathe!...well, figuratively-but it just feels so right to be where you are even though nothing is right in this situation.

You’ll enjoy your solitude while it lasts...and you know it not to be long.

And you’re going to use that time wisely.

First off, you want to see if Ascend still allows you to fly around without the need for spells. You may be floating but if it can’t get you more than a few feet off the ground then you’ll be burning a lot more MP from now on if you can still use MP.

Thankfully, when you will yourself upward, you easily gain distance between the ground and you but you learn something else...

You become aware of your vision expanding as you try to look around the arena. A realization hits you. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t have eyes so for them to be able to see is different from how you...used to see. Vision is defined as light entering the pupal which then, intern, creates an image for you to perceive the world as. For Sōsaku-sha, however, their whole body is the pupil, it seems. It’s like looking through a telescope when you focus on particular things but when you want to focus on everything at once it’s like removing the barriers of the scope (the peripherals) and realizing you’re in a bubble (Sōsaku-sha’s “pupil”). The bubble is your vision and all that the bubble catches you can see. Up, down, left, right, back, front, close, far, it doesn’t matter. When you turn, it makes you feel as if you’re on a swing you twisted the rope or chains on and let it spin you. If you could describe how it feels it would be that the world revolves around Sōsaku-sha.

You catch yourself rapidly turning your head and body in the air to get some sense of your new sight but it only leaves you disoriented and slowly drifting back down to the platform below to get some sense.

This isn’t right but you’ll have to grit and bear it for now until you can find a way out of the game or until someone gets you out.

“My creator!”

“Huh?” You turn and focus on five figures running to you. You recognize them all. “Oh, so you all are going to be my guard for our reconnaissance?”

The five members of the Unmei no gundan make it to about eight feet away from you before falling to their knees and bow in a line. You’re relieved to see that they too are loyal to you.

“Yes, my creator! We were commanded by Dastgir to do so!” Ah, [Dastgir.](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-Dastgir-827511455) He is one of the Anointed, guardian of the Hero’s Hypogeum (the second floor), and general of the Unmei no gundan. Alvara must have gotten in contact with him and informed him of my decision. Smart move on Alvara’s part. Instead of choosing members herself, she left it up to Dastgir who would know better than anyone else which of his subordinates would be best to assist you (if he has your best interests at heart and it looks it). “We’ll do our utmost to protect you!”

The one who answers is a large Reborn hobgoblin that was renamed by you to Erx. He dons his best armor and weapons (that you’ve designed) much like the other four. His white and gold uniform covers up all of his large body excluding his flat square head and pointy ears. His dark brown sideburns cover up most of his rough redwood skin but you can still see his tusk-like teeth sticking up and over his top, thin, overturned lip. To you, it appears that Erx is wearing a menacing mien and you contemplate whether it could be the effect of the weight of his duty to protect you, his default expression, his mood, or if it’s his intimidation stats having an effect. His small beady yellow eyes bore into you, making you feel even more uneasy than you already are.

“My creator,” A Sheikah in more ninja-like-garb catches your attention. Her tightly fitted clothing and thin armor, which help her with speed, consists of the Unmei no gundan’s themed colors white and gold. Her white long braided hair blends with her uniform but her red eyes stick out like blood stains on silk and rubies on her olive skin. Despite that, she has a kind appearance that pairs with her muffled words behind her shawl mask. “I’d much prefer it if you wouldn’t put yourself in danger like this. If I can request, I’d like it if you’d stay here and have the reconnaissance go out on their own.”

A Zmei, in his human form, by the name of Ynnam hisses in reply, “Akkar! Do not doubt our creator’s decision!”

“You agreed with me on the way here! All of you did! I’m only saying such things with the best intentions for their welfare! Do you all not also wish it to?!”

“Don’t drag the rest of us into your treachery!”

“And how is it treachery?” You ask out loud, honestly wondering how Akkar’s request is traitorous.

They all stare up at you with open mouths.

“My creator! I’m sorry about our shameful display. It’s not how proper members of the Unmei no gundan should conduct themselves.” Ynnam bows his head further down causing his pure gold dragon armor to click. Akkar follows in action but says nothing.

“I do not mind,” You wave dismissively but then cross your arms, “but I would like it if you could answer my question, Ynnam.”

“Y-yes. I believe that Akkar is showing you great disrespect by contradicting your orders with her heart and tongue. You are absolute and it’s complete blasphemy to go against it.”

“...is...that it? I see your reasoning but I don’t view Akkar’s request as anything of the sort.”

Your question could have been a bat that hit the Zmei in the teeth by the way he recoils and blinks rapidly as if he was trying to see if he really just heard what you said.

“Kuh-who-wha-”

It seems like he can’t fathom why you don’t see it the same way. Maybe if you explain your viewpoint then maybe you can calm the situation down. “The fawn who ignores the murder’s forewarning is fair game to a hunter but the one who heeds the crows’ call will become wise with age and experience.”

You...don't know why you said that like that. Maybe your anxiety is getting the best of you.

All visible seem to gain mixed emotions upon your words so you decide to speak with more clarity. “I won’t ignore kindly suggestions if it means that I can avoid disaster or better improve myself.”

“But you’re perfect! How can you possibly be able to improve?!” Aragog, a Drider, hisses in disbelief.

She, among the Reborn in attendance, has the least amount of armor and clothing on due to the fact that most of her body is a spider. A highly venomous one at it too. Even the hairs on her body, that stand up every time you look her way, can become poisonous needles at will. She has a hard exoskeleton and it poses better than any suit of armor could with her thin, hairy, long limbs. The part of her that looks human is sharp and hairy in some parts. Her skin is mostly dark purple with green markings that fade with the purple into her light yellow underbelly but at the end of every point and limb is black. Aragog’s face is shaped like a human woman with wide cheekbones and short blonde hair that match the hair on the rest of her body and her light yellow underbelly. The difference is that she has pointier ears (not so much as elves but like someone pinched them at the top), no visible nose, eight green orb-like-eyes, pedipalps that act as the bottom jaw, and black, sharp, needle-like-teeth.

“Yes, do not humble yourself, my creator. There is no need.” Erx shakes his head as if getting any other idea of you being any less so out of his head.

“A construct of mortal perception, perfection is. Although you all may see me as the epitome of such, all have unique outlooks due to their upbringings, culture, race, and so on. We all see the world in a different light so just because you may say I’m perfect doesn’t mean another could contradict such a claim.”

“Whoever says so is a blind dead fool!”

“Ah-AHhh…” You cringe. You might be right in the fact that they may think you’re a God. “...now here’s the thing...since perfection is the viewpoint of an individual that means that perfection can be everything and nothing at the same time. As such, to say that perfection exists is false because it's an obscure opinion as it could be themed around a person, place, thing, subject, eccetera. How can one thing be perfect when another completely different thing can be perfect? Simply put...it can’t. Nothing can be perfect...well...except a few things-err-but, I’m not among those few things. I have my own flaws, as we all do, and by listening to any advice you give me I can become my version of...not perfection but...hmm...my best self. All of us can improve and it’s best that we strive to do so.”

You really tried to word your explanation in the right way to the best of your ability but even then you can’t help but feel like you should be sweating under their wide-eyed gazes. Hopefully, now they won’t see you as such a high and mighty authority figure and more as...well...you don’t know.

“Such insightful words!”

“That’s what we should expect of our creator.”

“Ahh, you truly are perfect! You even deny it for our sake!”

“So thoughtful!”

“My creator, to know that you believe we can give you insight to your unlimited knowledge truly warms our hearts.”

Wait! No! No! I didn’t mean it like that! _Augh!_ You’ve probably just made your position worse!

*sigh* This is so nerve-racking…maybe you can help them see you differently someday but you can tell it’s going to take some time.

“...Mmm...I say all this because I believe Akkar was suggesting that I stay here at the Citadel with the intention that my safety is priority. I see no harm nor treachery laced in her words and I’m warmed by the thought that she would speak out despite my choice in the matter.” You turn your body fully in the elf’s direction who seemed to be glowing with joy to fully address her. “Akkar, despite adversity and the pressure that you may disappoint me, you have shown true love and to that…” You float down to the ground in front of her before kneeling and lightly grabbing hold of the sides of her head with your surprisingly large hands.

Overjoyed, blessed, elated, mystified, curious,...

Emotions once again flood your system and you come to the conclusion that you must be able to sense them by touch. You can’t sense thoughts though. Just emotion. It’s strange and it overlaps your own to the point that you can’t tell whose is which. Though...to be quite honest...her positive emotions are overpowering your anxieties which is very relieving on your part. You...might have to start having frequent contact with more NPCs.

You’re able to retain your recoil this time and you bring the Sheikah’s head up to your face so you can place a light kiss upon her forehead (you don’t have lips but you’re sure that the gesture was understood as a kiss). Her skin lights up as red as her eyes and her long ears twitch rapidly, following the tremors and goosebumps that run up and down her body.

“Muh-m-my c-creator?!”

“I thank you. A falcon may have the best vision among all other living creatures but it only has two eyes. With another pair, they can see the world anew and understand it from a different perspective.” ...what’s with you and using all this...imagery to explain tough subjects?... Is your manner of speech messed up too among other things? You let go and float away backward once her emotions became too much for you to even think. “Ahem...I hope that others will follow your example. Even if you all,” You address everyone now who looked as if they were trying very hard to hide their jealousy, “believe that I cannot improve...I know that I can. On top of that...I see it as a way for all of you to improve. If you question my motives then it gives me a chance to teach you why I choose to do the things I do; then not only will it motivate you to do as I’ve asked but it’ll help you understand how I think. Do you all not agree?”

Once again, they all stare at you with open mouths and glittery eyes before going on another spout.

“Woah!”

“Magnifisant!”

“We can never fully comprehend your extensive thoughts but we’ll try our hardest to do so!”

Mmmm, you expected them to react as such and that’s why you add a question, “Mmhm...so it seems you all understand my other motive?”

Their demeanors plummeted.

“U-uhm, another motive...my creator?” The heavenly voice comes from your final guard. Lamassu, an Aasimar. She’s angelically beautiful, as it is a trait of her race to be so. Her blonde hair flows down her matching paladin armor like golden rivers and the white robes do her large feathery wings and glowing eyes no justice as they seemed purer than the cloth.

“Emhm, yes. You see...I may know much but I don’t know everything and neither do any of you. One of those being...the qualities each of us holds. I may have created all of you but beyond the...anatomy...biology...mmm, the makeup of your forms...I don’t know much about your characteristics. Your personalities. The same could be said for all of you. You don’t know much about me...but...the more questions we ask each other the more we learn and understand one another. The more we understand about one another the friendlier we’ll all become.

Gasping, Ynnam blirts, “You don’t mean-”

“Yes, I desire to become friends with you all. That is my other motive.”

They explode with vigorous refusal.

“We don’t deserve to!!!”

“N-no, my creator! Please! W-we can’t ever hope to-”

You're supersized by their refusal but you interrupt their naysaying, “Do you all not wish to be my friends?”

That completely changes their sudden disapproval like a switch.

“No!Nonononono! We-we do! We do!”

“It would bring us no greater honor to be called your friends!”

“Please, let us slave to become such someday!”

You nod, “Good...so do you see why I’d like you to question and advise me where you see fit as I’ll do the same?” They give you affirmatives, “Mmm, good, good. Now...” You turn back to Akkar who is still red-faced and you draw your attention to your surroundings. You stay still not to disorient yourself.

Hmm, it seems that Jest hasn’t arrived yet with the five reconnaissance members. You still have a bit of time to test a few things out.

“...I will give you my reply as soon as Jest arrives with the five Reborn he has selected. They will most likely have the same protest as you as I have not notified them of my involvement in this mission. With that as the case, I do not want to have to repeat myself and waste valuable time now, trying to explain my choice, when I’ll be relaying it within the next few minutes. I’m sorry for having you wait.”

“It’s n-no trouble!... In fact...It’s quite generous of you to take account of my worries…” She trails off, making you believe she was finished, before speaking up once again. “Is it okay...if I ask another question in the meantime?”

“Of course. Go ahead.” You were quite interested in what she had in mind and by allowing her to ask away it’ll most likely encourage others to warm up to you.

Akkar is silent for a few beats before she musters up the courage she needed, “...When you touched me just now...I felt a wave of emotions that weren’t my own. Were those yours?”

….

_Eeehhh?!_

“You had felt my emotions?!”

“Wow! Amazing!” Akkar is ecstatic, seemingly mistaking your question as a statement.

“You felt our creator’s _feelings?!!”_

“*GASP*, m-my creator! Could you also touch m-me?!!”

The five Reborn dissolve into a furious debate but your own riddled inner thoughts overpower their yelling, making them seem like hums compared to your whirlwind. Your vision goes dark as if you’ve closed your eyes to fully enter your mind and focus on just that.

Others can feel your own emotions if you touch them?! What had Akkar felt from you?!

_What had ALVARA felt from YOU?!!_

You feel your stomach fall.

You had been feeling some very _intense_ emotions when you had touched Alvara- _Kieaaah!_ It’d explain why she acted the way she did afterward and the fact that you left her there right after must have looked bad on your part!

Ah! YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT!

“O-oh! My creator!” A familiar raspy voice draws your attention to the approaching group from behind. “Are we late?! I’m terribly sorry if we are!”

You turn to Jest midair to watch him approach with five others and to show that you acknowledge their hurried arrival.

Taking note of their races, the ones following after the Vampire are a Wraith, a Sluagh, a Wendigo, a Draugr, and a Kenku (All of whom you recognize as Malum, Skinner, Nictis, Ukara, and Lexx in that order).

Although you notice that all of the Reborn Jest had selected are, in fact, great for reconnaissance...you can’t help but find his...personality apparent in such. The five Jest chose are all either undead, have evil auras, or have a dark and trickster nature.

You know that they are likely allies if they’re following Jest so easily but you can’t help but feel wary. “No, no, don’t be. You’re actually a bit early, I believe.”

Jest is visibly relieved to hear such as he comes to a bowing halt with the other’s before you, “Ah~That’s good...but you’re here before me with…” He tilts himself side to side to better see around you and take note of the other five Reborn, “...others? Had I made you wait long?”

You shake your head, “Nnuhn. I came up here to test some things before you’d arrive but I was soon pleasured with their company.” You float aside for both sides to better see each other, “I’m sure most of you all know one another. If not, I’d like you to get up to introduce, greet each other, and share some snippets about one another so that this operation will run smoother. While you do so I will test a few things away from here before we can continue.”

You expected them to tell you that they’re all acquainted, since all the NPCs that you’ve witnessed up until this point seemed to have prior knowledge of each other but to your surprise, all of them get up and start to do as you’ve asked. Jest, more so, as he seems to not know anyone.

You feel a twinge of guilt as you realize that this may be the case because he’s a Disciple and they’re programmed to guard singular parts/rooms in the Citadel. His is on the Fifth floor which hardly any other NPCs visit. He becomes cheerier as he talks with the ten Reborn it seems and it makes him look lonely because of that.

Is this the same case for most of your Disciples?

Maybe you’ll implement time periods when NPCs can socialize? A thought to put on the back burner.

You give them some space to test out your magical abilities. Magic and spell casting are very important to your avatar, Sōsaku-sha, and you want to at least make sure that you have some measure of defense before you go.

Are the mechanics the same?

You look at your multicolored hands which the Seiun is echoing. It’s hard to tell which specific emotions are moving across your avatar’s skin but most are dark with sparks of lighter blues, purples, yellows, and greens. It looks ugly. Like skittles in puke, you compare with a sigh.

Even with the odd position, you are still your avatar and it’s still Yggdrasil. It must not be too different?

You start to consider the magic you had been able to use in the game. The total number of magic spells in Yggdrasil, from tiers one to ten, plus super tier, was well over six thousand. These were split into various trees that’d be compatible with some races while it wouldn’t with others. Some spells require certain conditions to work like the type of biome the player is in, needed tasks completed beforehand, items that need to be held, can only be used on certain levels, and so on. Normally a level-100 player could use about three hundred but there are some instances where players have found loopholes and were able to have more. You avatar...since it was the being that created Yggdrasil...is able to access all the spells contained in the game (though the conditions for the spells still have to be met for you to use them).

This is an insane amount, you know, but it’d only make sense that Sōsaku-sha would have that kind of ability if they were able to provide the rest of the nine worlds with magical powers. And since you programmed them into the game you had memorized them all.

You flex your fingers a couple of times, thinking how to go about using a spell.

There are no icons to show you your long list of spells you can cast and select. So how can you cast spells now?

You think of your perk Ascend by looking down past your hands to see the glossy reflective surface of the stage show you your reflection as you hover about two feet above. You’ve seen your avatar plenty of times...but now it’s...different…. You shake your head, forcing yourself not to become memorized in your own reflection, and focus on why you looked down. Ascend is a magical perk so it shows that you still can use magic...maybe...

How did you activate it? The perk hadn’t been active until you had jumped away from touching Alvara. It couldn’t have been from touching her. It must be something else. What had you done?…mmm...maybe it was because you actively wanted to get away from her? Hmmm…want…maybe you can use magic if you actively want to or have the will to use magic?

You look back at your hands. Well...It can’t hurt to try?

You have a perfect grasp of what the area of effect would be and how much time it would take before you could cast again. Locking your sights on the empty space you've set out before you-you raise your dominant hand and in a loud voice you call out, “Chaos Bolt!”

The crackle of lightning meets your non-existent ears as a stream of electricity shoots out forward from your palm then fizzles out as it reaches no target.

If you still had eyes, they’d be as wide as saucers. You’re happy to know that you can still use magic but that’s not what surprised you. You had felt the energy in that attack. Like...an inner source of...something leave you to manifest itself into the attack.

“Amazing…” You mumble to yourself before huffing out a laugh in disbelief. This added to the life-like reality you are situated in now. What you had felt must have been your MP depleting! Chaos Bolt is a first-tier magic spell so it wouldn’t do a whole lot to your huge magic bar, which is why you used it, but it still requires MP to use. For the first time since the shutdown, you feel secure. Like you finally have something you can lean on for support. This ability came with a serious high-the fulfillment and satisfaction of knowing that this power was truly yours. Your skin shows your evident change in mood as bright greens, yellows, and pinks spark to life like bleeding dye.

“Woah!” “So cool!” The voices of the eleven NPCs are audible from where you hover and you feel something akin to a smile grow on you. Coming to the conclusion that magic won’t be an issue to use, you turn and make your way back to the group.

“Have you all become acquainted?”

Affirmations follow in response but Skinner, the Sluagh, raises a boney, anorexic hand. “My creator,” The thin gray figure lets out a sorrowful yet rough moan, “From what our...associates have informed us...you...urge us to ask questions when we have ones?”

“That is correct. Do you have any? Feel free to ask anything but don’t feel that you’re pressured to do so. I’m sure these five have filled you six in on why?”

All nod in response and Skinner continues, “Do you really plan on leaving with us on reconnaissance?”

“Yes. I am coming with you all or...in actuality you are all coming with me since I intended you all to assist me in the first place.”

Nictis lets out a rumbling growl, “All servants of you are more than capable of fending for themselves and will not risk disgracing you with any type of failure! You don't need to put yourself in harm’s way like this!” Drool leaks from his maw as he speaks and some of his saliva drips on the Reborn around the Windigo as he shakes his head.

You almost laugh at the faces they make when wiping off the spit from themselves but you reel it in with a huff, “I know. Akkar had the same objections and that’s why I’ve waited until now to explain myself...” And with that, you almost repeat exactly what you had conversed with Alvara. The group takes a bit longer to settle though but eventually they begrudgingly stop trying to persuade you against your choice and they make their vows to protect you no matter the cost. There was just one little thing that was bothering you. “Jest.”

“Yes, my creator?”

“I didn’t intend on having you join us on our reconnaissance but I feel that if I turn you away now it’d be harsh on my part. I don’t want you to feel unwanted so if you have the desire I will not prevent you from coming along even though I’m hesitant on the idea. You are a Disciple, a being I had created here in my fortress. You’ve never been outside my realm, let alone the Citadel, so I don’t want you to become overwhelmed by the worlds beyond. The choice is yours though. If you feel that you can handle yourself then I welcome you. If not then you can return to the throne room and stand guard. What would you like?”

He looked troubled, “My creator...I’m...not a burden to you, am I?”

“You are not a burden!” You shout as a matter-of-fact, “Only if you become a disturbance on our reconnaissance will you be so, that is why I say you can come if you will control yourself. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes.”

“So what shall it be?”

He’s silent for a few beats as he turns his red beady eyes downward in contemplation before it’s masked with a resolute one. “I want to come along! I want to assist you, my creator, and nothing would make me happier than to do so! That is my purpose for existence!” You don’t utter a word because you can tell he’s not done talking as he pauses to look up at you with determination clear on his features, “But I must request something of you.”

“Oh? What is it might I ask?”

“Your concerns are legitimate ones and if you say the...things that exist beyond your realm are overwhelming then they must be. I will try to maintain a level head but the moment I become a distraction I want you to tell me so I can retreat and no longer remain one.”

“Mmm, very well. Just know, Jest, that if I do end up sending you away don’t feel as if you’ve failed me.”

He bows, “Thank you for your kindness.”

Mhmm...he didn’t agree with you on that last part. You hope you don’t have to end up sending him back to the keep in fear of how he’ll think of himself afterward. Moving on, you address all eleven NPCs in attendance, “Before we make any advances to leave I shall give you all buffs to aid us in our venture.”

“You’re too kind to us.” Aragog sighs blissfully as you raise your dominant hand.

You’re not certain that you can use buffs but the mechanics in Yggdrasil for them weren’t much different from the spells and that gives you confidence that you can do this. “Mass Fly.” The NPCs light up for a second and you recognize it as the animation for the particular buff. Success! Now you continue with vigor, “Damage Immunity. Foresight. Hatred. Stealth. Invisibility. Detect Ally. Haste. Hunter. Greater Resistance. Absorption. Mental Barrier. Lion’s Heart.” You lower your hand once you’ve buffed everyone, even yourself.

“Wow!” “This is amazing! Our creator’s magic is flowing through us!” “I feel so empowered!”

“...Let’s go.” You try to ignore their antics by flying upwards but unbeknownst to you your skin reflects the cheery attitude your lifelike allies are rubbing onto you. You rise farther and farther from the surface of the arena until you even pass the pinnacles that tower high over the shiny white dome walls covered with buttresses and elegant outcroppings.

The Seiun surrounds the Citadel like a shell but leaves enough empty space for players to truly admire the palace at the core of the storm and enough time to escape any Kaonashis that may have been pursuing them. The colors that shift throughout the stardust mimics your avatar’s skin as if it is an extension of you. At present, its a culmination of the bright colors you saw on yourself before, bright greens, yellows, and pinks which make it appear like a field of flowers.

It would be a cheerful sight if not for the Kaonashis that emerge every now and again from the confines of the Seiun like maggots. Some actually appear as such as well as mutants of moles, anglerfish, eels, jellyfish, worms, bats, and more. Others took on a more fantasy form like leviathans, basilisks, penanggalans, hydras, azathoths, nyarlathoteps, and other world-ending monstrosities.

You can’t tell whether or not it’s a good thing they’re limited to the territory of the Seiun.

The only way invading players could escape the faceless NPC’s other than killing them, of course, is if the players make it out of the Seiun. If Kaonashis stay too long outside the Seiun they die by shattering into the star-like particles that make up the space like storm.

The colors of the Seiun become more saturated in hue at your change of emotion as you receive more praise from your followers.

“Woah!” “It’s been so long since I’ve been outside…” “The Seiun is so pretty!”

“My creator?” Jest inquiries and you urge him to say whatever is on his mind, “What are those creatures up there?” He points up at the psychedelic cloud and you automatically know what he’s inquiring.

“I’ve dubbed them with the name Kaonashi. They are monstrous and powerful beings that are among our outer line of defense and I’m hoping they don’t attack us once when we approach.”

“What?!” “Why would they dare attack their creator?!”

“I created them to be mindless killing machines with their only purpose in being to kill all intruders and protect our realm and the subjects who reside in it. Although they shouldn’t attack us…something has changed. I…” How do you word it right? “...felt it a while ago back in the throne room. Things are different...majorly...even you all are different in some ways.” They look shocked as you continue, “...and I’m cautious in the fact that it might be the same for the Kaonashi and the Seiun. Nevertheless, we are going to push through.”

“My creator!” Erx hurries in front of you with arms raised stopping you as you start to drift towards the celestial mass. “I must insist that you have a member of your guard go off ahead to test the waters before we progress. As a member of the Unmei no gundan, I cannot allow you to be put in harm's way and I’m willing to go to see if it’s safe.”

What?! No! “Canon fodder may grant victory in a war but is it so for its commander? And what good am I to cower in fear what I’ve created that I allow my subordinates to face?” You shake your head and place a hand on the Hobgoblin’s shoulder.

Fear, love, conflict, pride, confusion, focus,...

Erx is a whirlwind of emotion but you try to project your own onto him, “Besides...I created you all...and it pains me to see you risk yourselves for me…. Have any of you considered that I feel the same way you do for me?”

He’s flabbergasted and so taken aback that he actually backs out of your grasp with a wide mouth and a blush. “M-m-my…”

“We will advance...together.” Even though this may become a huge battle. When no one else objects you shoot through the air like a missile, closing the distance between the Seiun and you but leaving the Citadel far behind. It’s only seconds before your group breaches the gaseous shield.

You’ve been in the Seiun before but it surprises you every time you enter because of how randomly generated the Kaonashis and the environment are. You had to admit that it was slightly nightmare-inducing sometimes. Tens upon hundreds of Kaonashis, all varying in size and shape, fill your vision as green flames and star particles illuminated them. The inferno that shot through the colorful mist pops and fades into acid rain before hardening into boulders. Like busy bees, the NPCs swarm the Seiun as if on the patrol for any intruders. They flew through the stardust much like how you can since most don’t have wings, like the odd few, and upon your groups passing, they seem to follow as if noticing your presence.

“Do not engage any of them unless they become a hostel!” You yell over your shoulder as you expand your sights to envelope all angles. Time passes in tense beats but none of the beasts engage any of you nor show any hostility. That's when something dawns on you, “They’re seeing us off.”

“An escort?” Lexx, the Kenku, echoes back in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

You hum an affirmative, “We’d be amidst a battle if they weren’t. They must know that we are allies and are trying to guard us against any possible threats…*sigh* Thankfully....”

Around thirty seconds of being trailed by a faceless and bizarre legion like a mother duck leading her chicks through a hellscape, the Seiun starts to fade out into the beyond and you feel the temperature drop. Before you can exit voices call out to you.

“My creator!”

You stop when you see your guard slow in their tracks, “Is something the matter?!’

“It has...suddenly...grown hard to breathe.” Ynnam says in choppy and labored breaths as where all the other guards plus Lexx. You become legitimately worried for them.

“When did this start to occur?” You float back to them with hovering hands. Is it the Seiun that is causing this or perhaps something else? You find the connection that all those who need to breathe are affected but not the four undead Reborn nor Jest. It would explain why you’re not also affected.

Lamassu whimpers, “Just...a few moments ago.” Why would they suddenly...you turn your attention to the direction that leads to the exit of the Seiun. It is possible that this could be two things:

1\. Status effects from the Seiun.

2\. There’s depleting oxygen due to the environment beyond.

Either way, you can only see one solution but… “Hmmm...this certainly cuts our numbers.”

“My creator?”

“Aragog, Lexx, Lamassu, Akkar, Ynnam, and Erx. You will all immediately retreat back to the Citadel.”

“W-what?” “But my creator!”

 _“Stop!”_ You snap at them, “I know this is very important to you all but what good is a guard that is weak or, God forbid, dead?!” You knew you were being harsh but you needed to be. They will keep finding reasons to stay with you otherwise. “I still have others to protect me...” You gesture with your arms to the five others you hadn’t listed, “and I, for one, can also handle myself. We will return soon and hopefully, we can find the reason why this occurred so this doesn’t happen again. So please, don’t blame yourselves for something that’s beyond your control. Retreat back to the Citadel, this is my order.”

They’re still in shock, obviously having some major inner turmoil but Erx is the first to snap out of it. “As you wish…” He bows, “We’ll take our leave…” After him, the others follow in his steps and one by one they all turn back to fade into the storm, also to followed by some Kaonashis.

“*Sigh* I feel kind of bad for doing that but it was for the best.” You whisper to yourself as you twist your body to face the remaining five. “Shall we continue?” They all nod and you all do so but the trip was hardly long as with one push, you breach the outskirts of the Seiun for the first time as your avatar-

...

And your mind goes blank.

You were supposed to come out far above that of the terrain of Asgard and Vsnaheim, the dwelling places of Norse mythology Gods and two of the nine worlds, but nye! They’re absent.

Instead you’re met with a planet! A planet that reminds you of Earth but the continents were nothing like the ones that should be there. You can see clouds moving across its surface and you can see the waters that separate the land. You can see its lunar satellite orbit the giant and you can see a distant star illuminate the surface below. Nowhere in sight a familiar sight beyond the Seiun. All else is just...space...you’re in space. Outer-space.

“I don’t recognize any of this...” Ukara, the Draugr, mumbles to you with Message once they realize that their voice can’t be heard with darting glowing blue eyes, “I remember there being...lands of gold and magic when I was summoned by our creator.” Well at least message was still an option in this strange situation.

“So what is all of this?” Malum, the Wraith, hums in Message with a rattling in his misty voice. He turns to you, the wisps of its ghastly dark body muted in the cold plain.

You shake your head slowly as you float past the five, silently trying to wrap your head around what’s going on. This isn’t a part of Yggdrasil. You have a detailed memory of every inch of the nine worlds, despite how large they were...and nothing from Yggdrasil looks like _this._ You had thought this was still the game with you still being your avatar and the Citadel and the NPCs still intact but…

“I don’t know. I don’t know where we are. I hadn’t made any of this.” You say out loud, knowing they won’t hear a word you say. Who knows what the heck is happening! “But...this may explain why everything is different.” You sigh and become resolute. Assume, if you were truly Sōsaku-sha, what would they do? Would that help? What would they think? The NPCs confusion makes you consider a final question. _What would Sōsaku-sha say?_

“Okay!” You clap your hands together and turn back to the undead with a Message. “Here’s what I assume occurred. The change I felt was…” Um-um-make up something! “...myyyy whole realm being teleported to some unknown location.” Nailed it. “As of right now I don’t know why it happened, only theories to guide us. The only way we’ll get answers though is if we explore. We will continue but we’ll break up into groups of two, three in each. Malum, Skinner, and Ukara, you’re Reborn and are the most likely to tell the differences in our surroundings among the others. Encircle the Seiun and see if there are any familiar sights beyond my realm. Once you’re done...erm… use Message to contact me."

“Yes, of course, my creator.” Skinner nods.

“Good. Jest, Nictis, and I will continue forward and gather more information until you Message me. Once you do, we’ll hurry to return and go back to the Citadel to meet up with the Anointed. Are my words clear?”

“Yes, my creator!” They all call out in Message at once.

“Then we’re off.” You turn towards the planet and fly towards it while being followed by the Wendigo and the Sasabosam. Speaking of which, Jest hasn’t said a word since you’ve all entered the Seiun. You admire him through your extended vision and he looks...wild. Concern grows within, “How are you fairing, Jest?”

He turns to you with the scariest look, his makeup not helping, and you see him open his mouth to speak, blank out, then snicker in silence. _What?! What’s funny?! Don’t laugh like that!_ He gets his act together then Messages you. “Forgive Me, my creator, even though this situation is dire, I’m enjoying myself. I’ve never seen such a wide expanse of area before. I’ve always thought the arena held space but the space out here is nothing compared to it. It just seems to go on forever!”

“Mhm, I can agree.” It did look like it could go on for eternity...and that doesn’t give you hope in your situation so you force yourself to focus on the fast-approaching planet ahead. You’re now able to distinguish landscapes in which you can see mountains, rivers, deserts, greenery, and others but not to the point where you can see any details.

“Where are we going to look?” Nictis’ inquire enters your mind and you slow to a stop to decide. The other three will be done with their search soon so it’ll only be enough time to briefly skim one area.

**So where will you search?**

[The mountains.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59969734)

[The forests.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60044287)

[The green-lands.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60202783)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! So I want to let you readers know that now that the branching pathways are starting to become greater in number so I might not be able to get chapters out quick and on time. I wrote some of the chapters I posted this month last month but I still wasn't able to post as many chapters as I wanted. This is due to the fact that college, work, and life circumstances get in the way. I'm also in the process of writing a book of my own. I hope you all understand. Also, just a hint, where ever you choose to go will decide how soon you'll come into contact with the Great Tomb of Nazarick.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915691#workskin)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> カオナシ (Kaonashi): Faceless, No-face


	7. Chapter 3: COMMAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to build up relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, BBS here. Another freaking long chapter on your way! Sorry this one didn't come out with the others! Finals are in a week so I wasn't able to put out more pathways like I wanted to. I hope you're all staying healthy and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915691#workskin)  
> **  
> 

** Chapter 3: COMMAND **

Your main blaring anxiety wavers around the question of why you’re still in Yggdrasil but the loyalty of the NPCs in the Citadel is going to have a detrimental effect on how you’ll figure out your situation. So to focus on them seems like the smart thing to do if you were lost and were trying to find your bearings. You need all the help you can get.

“Jest.” The Disciple seems to grow with glee upon you calling them but still remains serious, “Spread the word that all levels of the Citadel must go into maximum security but do not allow any of the floors to lock up any passageways unless an intruder is spotted. Also, collect five of the finest Reborn scouts the Citadel contains. Dastgir can help you obtain suitable choices if you have difficulty selecting them.” He is one of the Anointed, guardian of the Hero’s Hypogeum (the second floor), and general of the Unmei no gundan. The Centaur hybrid would know better than any other NPC in the Citadel which Reborn would be best to assist you (if he has your best interests at heart), so it’d be smart on Jest’s part to get guidance from him. “Have the five prepared for travel for they are to traverse and venture beyond my realm. Have them confirm our surroundings but warn them not to stray too far as to avoid conflict with any possible NP-Erm...any enemies. If they are met by any, they are to retreat.”

“I will do everything as you’ve commanded and inform them of the possible threats.”

“Mmm, I’m glad to hear it. Also, another word for warning for you to relay. The Kaonashi and the Seiun are very dangerous and unpredictable. If they are or even feel like they’re in danger, they are to retreat immediately. Even if they feel a slight change to their stats, health, or anything of that matter, they are to retreat. Their safety is my priority. We can always try again after we know what there is to look out for.” Yeah, that would be best as you could know what to prepare for when you’d go out. In the meantime, you want to go to your quarters and use your Mirror of Remote Viewing. That way you’ll be able to get a sneak peek yourself instead of just hearing a description of the surroundings. Even though you’re tempted to go and check it out now...you’ll save it for later. You have more pressing matters to attend to. “Have them ready for their departure in fifteen minutes and they are to return before an hour has passed. I’ll be waiting for them on the first floor. Do you understand everything I’ve told you?”

“Yes, my creator.”

“Good. Once you have finished you’ll return here and remain guard. You’re dismissed.”

Jest stands with a curt bow and a jingle before spinning on his sharp sickles, clicks following his hurried pace.

‘Can you even leave the throne room?’ You think in your head. You had programmed him to guard this grand room and even though you hadn’t bound the vampire to this space, by leaving, he’d be doing something no other Disciple has done under circumstances other than retiring to their chambers.

You watch Jest make his way across the throne room and approach the tall double doors on the other side. Much to your curiosity, the doors open and allow him to pass on his merry way.

“Curious…” You hardly mumble still at a loss for what’s happening. Not only are the NPCs very lifelike now but they can follow your commands without using command phrases as if they can understand your intentions. It makes you question whether or not this is limited to just the throne room, the entire Citadel...or...all of Yggdrasil. So many things to test out to understand the limitations of your situation but you don’t want to get carried away by overthinking it. You’re still in Yggdrasil, your game, so there shouldn’t be too many differences. Baby steps is the pace you’re going to set for yourself. There’s no point in rushing and possibly disorienting yourself more than you are already.

So you turn to the Anointed with your second priority in mind, “Alvara.”

“Yes my creator?” She inquires, seemingly eager to do your every will and whim.

“You’ll be joining me. I want to check the conditions of each floor and those residing with them.”

She lights up immediately with a huge, toothy smile which takes you back slightly. She looks crazy!

“Eek! Of course! It’d be my pleasure!”

You can only hum in reply as you couldn’t find the words to make one. You need to do this, you tell yourself. You need to test the extent of your influence. Jest and Alvara may be life-like but who's to say that all the other NPCs are? Who’s to say they’re loyal like the two? By commanding her to follow you through the floors of the Citadel, you can check on their conditions with one of the best guards Yggdrasil has to offer. On top of that, the Anointed is the best NPC to help you since you’ve programmed her with a background to be very sociable. If there’s any disloyalty blooming in the Citadel towards you, she’ll know.

You’re confident that she’ll aid you...but...since Yggdrasil seems so life-like at the moment, it makes you question your avatar’s abilities. You may be extremely OP in the game but is it still the case now? Sōsaku-sha’s main source of power resides on magical ability, although they still are very powerful in physical terms. You need to confirm that you can, in fact, still use magic because not only is it a vital part of transportation in Sōsaku-sha’s realm and supports your information-gathering skills but it will drastically affect your combat ability.

Sōsaku-sha is supposed to be the most powerful being in the game, the final boss, the entity that created ALL of Yggdrasil, and the ruler of the Citadel, home to the most powerful NPCs out of all the nine worlds in the fantasy DMMO-RPG. So far everyone you’ve met is loyal to you but who’s to say they’ll follow a powerless leader? And if your avatar still has the same stats there’s the Anointed who come close to your own. You need to make sure that they’re all still loyal to you.

It does raise questions though…

If they are loyal to you, how much so? You had programmed all Anointed, in fact, all NPCs in your realm to have extreme love and loyalty towards you. Are they willing to do anything you ask of them and to go out of their way to go up and beyond your expectations because of their coding or do they go against it? If your stats are weak will their loyalty to you dwindle? Will they start to lose faith in you if you make stupid choices? If there’s the possibility of their loyalty to you being able to change due to circumstances, how will you maintain it? In Yggdrasil, the system would judge mobs and NPCs within Sōsaku-sha’s realm as belonging to you. Friendly fire was always on as not to give intruders an advantage but...is that still the case? If you’re attacked, will it not harm you?

“My creator?”

Oh right, Alvara is still here waiting. She probably thinks your silence is more than you just dozing off. “Sorry, I got lost in thought for a second.” You observe Alvara where you stand. You haven’t yet tested to see if the NPCs really are alive or if they’re just acting as such. Watching Alvara’s chest rise and fall makes you question if the former is true but that...can’t be...well, none of this should be happening...but you’re praying that this is all faulty coding and that you’re not actually...in a fantasy world.

A good way to test this is to reach out and feel her…

Once you actually register what that implies the thought makes you want to sweat.

Alvara is an attractive woman with a beautiful body and a giving heart. With the way she looks at you plus the fact that she seems to be willing to do anything for you makes you feel sick...the good kind of sick(?). The kind that people call butterflies in the stomach? Yeah. You feel as if you’re going to do something naughty by how hot you’ve suddenly become but you are, by no means, going to do anything like THAT. In fact, your only real goal is to see if she has a pulse. Doing so will truly prove what is the case.

“Alvara.”

“Yes, my creator?”

“I want to run a test with you.” You turn towards the short round flight of stairs, all the while still being able to see Alvara with your back turned somehow until the barricade obscures your vision, and start to descend down the side the Anointed is closest to. “You have every right to deny me if you’re not comfortable with going through with this. Something has changed. I…” How do you word it right? “...felt it a while ago. Things are different...majorly...it’s also the case from what I’ve seen of Jest and you.” You exit the staircase and walk underneath the archway to stand before the still kneeling NPC who looks so small from your avatar’s 213.36 cm (seven-foot) height. “So I want to...erm...t-to touchyouandseewhat’sdiffrent.”

Nailed it.

She blinked, processing your words with frozen breath. AaAhhha. Please _pleeease_ don’t take that the wrong way. A blush climbs up her face when it finally clicks and you almost scream at her to forget what you said, just to save you both the embarrassment, but she speaks up before you.

“I see…” She stands up, not even reaching your shoulder with her height, “Then please,” She spreads her arms as if offering herself to you, “do as you must.”

DON’T SAY THAT LIKE THAT!!! You’re going to die of embarrassment at this rate! “A-are you sure you’re okay with this?” ShutupShutupShutup! You’re making this worse!

“Of course I am.” Her blush deepens making you doubt that she told you the truth. “Please, go ahead.”

A swallow is hard on your throat, tempting you to just stop this now but you’re already in this deep and it’ll make you look bad if you back down now. Besides, you need to do this. ‘This is necessary!’ You tell yourself.

To that, you bite down your anxieties with your anticipation to raise your hand and place it upon her shoulder-

Admiration, inspiration, love, compassion, baited, realization, shock, honored, privileged, gleeful-

You jump away at the sudden intrusion of feelings that resulted from your contact with Alvara.

Both she and you stare at each other bewildered by just what transpired but you more so.

‘This is real.’ keeps repeating in your head like violent waves upon a shore. Unrelenting the echo of your epiphany as dread laps at your soul, your core, as is sand by the salty tongues of the sea.

‘This is real.’

‘This is real!’

_‘Alvara is alive!’_

You had felt the warmth of her skin through her clothes and a beating, like a drum’s symphony, of her heart's pulsations. It was a fast ba-bum, ba-bum and it only sped up upon your contact. Not only that, but you were also assaulted by emotions you know weren’t your own. You don’t have it in your mentality at the moment to puzzle together as to what just occurred and frankly, you don’t want to.

You force your focus away from the Anointed to look at your-Sōsaku-sha’s hand. Colors ripple rapidly across the surface, too many and too fast to contemplate their meanings. You rub your thumb over your middle and index finger as if to feel the phantom texture. You repeat the gesture twice more before bringing your other hand to feel your palm.

Smooth...soft...wrong.

The senses of taste and smell were altogether banned from fantasy worlds by cyber-tech laws. Yggdrasil had a system for eating and drinking, but anything consumed only affected in-game stats. Even touch was regulated to some extent. This was all so the game couldn’t be mistaken for the real world.

And here you are...able to touch and smell.

“U-um,” Alvara’s voice brings you back to reality, “My creator.” You don’t want to hear what she has to say but you nod for her to continue. “I...I believe...did you project your emotions onto mine?”

….

_Eeehhh?!_

“You had felt my emotions?!” When she nods you let out a huge sigh as you grow hot with embarrassment. _Great._ She probably thinks you’re a huge pervert.

“When you touched me just now...I felt a wave of emotions that weren’t my own. They were…”

_Please don’t say it!!!_

“...fearful. You seem very anxious.”

Huh?...oh. Well...maybe she’s being nice to you and worded it differently than what she actually felt from you, to spare you the embarrassment, or that’s really what she got from you.

Either way, you appreciate it and watch silently as she places her right hand over her heart and lifts the left as if she was reaching out to touch you. “Please...let me beg you to let me be selfish and allow me to help you any way I can. I can’t stand by knowing that you’re in distress!”

Beats of silence pass between the two of you as you run her words through your head like a record on loop. There’s nothing you could say. If you told her the truth, that everything seems to be wrong, it’d probably hurt her. It’s better to just assure her of what she’s doing now. “Thank you for your concern but you’re honestly doing wonders already.” Yeah, thank God you don’t want to kill me. “You’re helping me understand this strange situation better. For example…” You extend your hand for her and she quickly accepts the invitation, once again flooding you with alien emotions. You’re able to retain your recoil this time. “...it seems that we are able to share our feelings through physical contact.”

“Share?”

“Mmm, yes. I’m also feeling yours, Alvara. I can’t sense thoughts though, through this method. Just emotion. Is it the same for you?”

“Y-yes. I’m only getting feelings.”

 _Thank God._ “Then it’s mutual. I say this because I feel your positive emotions and they are overpowering my more negative ones. It’s quite...relieving. I...might have to start having frequent contact with others...though, bless the poor soul that’ll be on the receiving end.”

“My creator!” She bows her head and holds your hand against her very soft hair. “Anyone of your servants would fight _tooth_ and _nail_ for the opportunity to hold your hand as I am, more so if they knew what it means to you!” The fact that you can feel she means every word makes your heart flutter. You can’t see the joyful smile that climbs up her face at your warming emotions. “Don’t think that you’ll hurt us by letting us help. Please, take it from me, an ant you’ve allowed to be graced with your touch.” She looks up at you once again but tears flow down her rosy cheeks this time, “I’ve never been happier in all my life! Allow me to do this again for you anytime you need it! I’d be more than honored to!”

“...” You don’t think you’ve ever been this speechless in your entire life. How could you even begin to respond to something like _that?!_ Instead, you opt to wipe her tears away with your thumb. She cries a little while longer before she seems to gain control of her emotions, you continuously cleaning her face all the while.

“Forgive me for my outburst. It was uncalled for.”

You shake your head. “There is nothing to be forgiven. Truly sweet is the honey that flows on behalf of a yellow rose.”

You...don't know why you said that. Maybe your anxiety is getting the best of you.

She seems to gain mixed emotions upon your words so you decide to speak with more clarity. “Your tears are nice. They show that you care about our friendship.”

“Fuh- _Friendship?!!”_

You envelop both of her hands in yours, now only realizing how small her’s are in your own. “Yes. I desire to become friends with all of my subjects.” That way you’ll all be less likely to turn against me, “It’s one of the reasons I want to traverse the floors. Do you want to be my friend?”

“Of course I do, my creator!!!”

When she almost busts out crying again you let go and move backward, her emotions becoming too much for you to even think. “Mmm...Then I’m sure others would like to be too. Let us be off. Time doesn’t stop for anyone.”

You move your legs to turn and leave but the feeling of the smooth cold floor doesn’t register. A change of focus reveals to you that you’re now floating. It seems that Sōsaku-sha’s perk Ascend still works which gives you hope that not much has changed stat-wise if at all.

You will yourself to float across the throne room in the direction of the large doors but you move at a reasonable pace so the Anointed isn’t left behind. “Alvara.”

“Yes, my creator?”

“I aim to work our way up the floors so that when we finish we’ll stop at the first floor on arrival of our reconnaissance. If we arrive early then we’ll spend that time testing a few more things.” Your split vision shows you that Alvara is excited at that concept, “But since we are on the fifth floor we’ll need to go down to the sixth first…. Do you know who [Majesty](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-Majesty-827512363) is?”

“The Anointed who guards the treasury? Yes, we’ve had many insightful conversations over the years. I’ve even made them a mask once. They said they appreciated it but it was hard to tell with their lack of face.” Ah, yes. Just as you thought. The background you had given her is working like her memories.

“Good, we’ll be paying them a visit.” Upon your approach, the large double doors to the throne room slowly slide open upon your approach, like before when you first entered. The grand hallways look the same as they did in-game. Extravagant and screams rich. The fact that this all may be real makes you sick. What was the saying? The richer you are the more worry you’ll have? Yeah. You’ve never been more worried in your life but you don’t think the grandeur is the cause. You hope that somehow, this all ends soon and you can return back to reality.

You slide easily through the corridors, knowing every inch of this place, and you make small talk with Alvara as you both make your way to your destination. You both agree on taking turns asking each other questions to pass the time. You knew practically everything about her so most of your questions consist of theories and puzzles until you’d come up with one that’d really help you. She, on the other hand, is very interested in you. She wanted to know what's your favorite color, what hobbies you enjoy, if you prefer fluffy animals over scaly ones, and more. You answered everything truthfully, seeing no harm in doing so, but sometimes you have to alter them to fit your avatar. When she asked you what you liked to eat you were honest but had to point out that you don’t have a mouth to consume such things.

The more questions she asked the more you start to realize that you have a lot to learn about the anatomy of Sōsaku-sha. If you’re stuck here, you need to find out how to live in this body or there’s a possibility that you'll...you’re not even sure if you’ll resurrect if you _die_ but you’re never going to test that out. Not while you still don’t know how permanent this situation is.

By the time you both reached the ramp that leads down into the sixth floor Alvara was the only one asking questions. The Anointed noticed and when she inquired about it you simply made the excuse that you like teaching others.

At the bottom of the ramp is a small hall that leads to a giant golden statue that mirrors your avatar’s form cut in half at the torso. It holds its hands, fingers interlaced, at its midsection almost as if clutching onto life but have come to a peace that it is the end. You made it so that it symbolized the end of the gamer’s journey, the final phase into the absolute completion of Yggdrasil. The whole statue is as large as the double doors to the throne room but you know that the entrance to the Treasury is much smaller as it is just behind its hands.

And those hands will remain closed until one can pass the statue of riddles’ test.

Upon your approach the statue takes notice of your presence and moves its blank head to follow you with a familiar yet echoey version of your new voice. _“I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I?”_

“Oo! I know this one!” Alvara suddenly calls out and you turn to her with muted surprise. The action causes her to grow shy under your gaze. “...If you’d allow me I can solve this riddle for you, my creator.”

“...Heh...I see.” She’d have to pass the door of riddles to visit Majesty so of course, she’d know a good portion of riddles. The only concerning thing with that sediment is that you didn’t program her with that knowledge so the implication that she has “memories” you hadn’t given her to have is troubling. The other NPCs may be the same you realize.

A swallow pushes down your anxieties as you gesture her to step forward. “Very well but do note that if you fail you’ll have to dodge the statue's attacks until you get an answer right.” You doubt that she’d volunteer to do something that’d harm you if she didn’t know full well what she is doing, considering how she has conducted herself so far. Besides, you know all the answers to all the riddles the statue could ask and if she gets it wrong you’ll correct the error.

She nods and steps forward, drawing the attention of the golden giant, “My answer to your riddle is an echo.”

You feel something akin to a smile when you pat her twice on the shoulder with a sigh as you make your way past her towards the opening hands. Her joy is made more apparent as light floods the area in which you two leave behind knowing that you’ll soon pass through here again.

What you step out onto is a quartz bridge suspended hundreds of feet above a sea of gold like a dungeon filled with lava. The bridge stretches out into the small expanse which is the Treasury, held up by engraved pillars and arches, leading any wandering soul into the few subsections the chambers contain. Stairs would depart from the pathways, which would descend into the indefinite gold horde below. The ceiling stretches high, mimicking the ones of the other floors and the stained glass windows let in colorful light from almost every angle. Although the space isn’t the largest floor, it still holds a great portion of space which could take half an hour of searching for the Anointed. Thankfully, though, at the center of the treasury, where all the bridges connect into a single large platform under the largest chandelier the Citadel holds, hovers the animated mannequin.

Their exterior form is an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a Chockwe mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space and progressively becomes more pronounced as Alvara and you close the distance between the Anointed.

Majesty hovers lower to the ground, tilting their colossal head downwards, and puts their right three fingers across their chest to perform a mock bow. “My. Creator. . What. A. Privilege. It. Is. To. Have. You. Along. With. My. Favorite. Colleague.” Their choppy, rich voice remains bland in pitch, not clearly expressing their joy to your arrival, as they raise their head. “To. What. Do. I. Owe. You. For. This. Fine. Occasion. Question. Mark.”

You almost ask why they said "question mark" at the end of their statement when you realize it was a question. Your Avatar nods in approval as you stop before the nine-foot giant. You like their voice. It completely embodies their character not only in personality but on their robotic side. In addition, it seems that they are alive(ish) and loyal to you. This gives you hope that all the other NPCs are too. “Majesty, it’s nice to see you again too.” If they were affected by your sentiment you can’t tell for they make no indications of such. “However, our situation is not one to be taken lightly. Were you informed that we have been placed in maximum security?”

Gears click in response, “Yes. My. Creator. . I. Was. Messaged. By. A. Disciple. By. The. Name. Of. Jest.” Your skin flashes shades of green, not only because you’re pleased with the vampire’s work but you learned that you could possibly still use Message. “He. Had. Informed. Me. Of. Your. Plight. . Have. You. Come. To. Have. Me. Help. Dispel. It. Question. Mark.” Their voice betrays their question but you understand it was one.

“Yes. I am gathering all of the Anointed personally to the first floor to await the report from reconnaissance from there we’ll be able to take ample steps to give you all proper orders to carry out. For now…” Wait, you could make this a thousand times easier than just looking for the Anointed like a big doofus! “Message Dastgir, Bizerk, and Kendria to make their way to the Arena.” Yes! That way you don’t have to test your ability with Message, possibly making a fool of yourself, and you get to see how it is conducted! “As you do so you will follow me along with Alvara. Is this satisfactory?”

“Very. . I. Find. Great. Pleasure. In. Knowing. I. Can. Assist. You.”

“Good. Then let's be off. Time is of the essence.” You know you’re acting hasty but you want answers and the quicker you are the more likely you’ll get more.

When you turn to leave not only does the clacking of Alvara’s sandals follow you but now the humming of Majesty. You notice, with your odd vision, the robot bring two of their thin fingers up to the side of their real head and start to speak out.

It seems that Message generally works the same way as it did in the game but without the list of contacts that typically appears to choose from. You’ll have to figure out how that works more intimately later.

By the time you all reach the fifth floor Majesty has finished Messaging the other Anointed and Alvara takes the opportunity to speak. “Hey, Majesty?”

“Yes. Question. Mark.”

“Did you know you could feel our creator’s emotions through physical contact?”

Loud static noises erupt from Majesty which has you turning midair in the direction of the two Anointed despite being able to see them just fine before. You continue to float backward, still aware of where you’re headed, while you worriedly eye the robot. “Are you alright, Majesty?”

“Don’t worry about them, my creator.” Alvara hums with pinched brows, “They often do this when they’re processing a lot of information. I must have surprised or overwhelmed them. When Majesty finally understands...or computes what I’ve told then they’ll stop making the noise.”

Just as Alvara finished speaking a click finishes the static, “Is. This. True. Question. Mark. ”

This time it was harder to understand that Majesty had asked a question, “Yes. This is true. It is also new news to me, among many other changes.”

“Other. Changes. Question. Mark.”

“Mmmhm. Many things are different. For example,” You point your dominant hand to your face while supporting your elbow with your other hand, “my vision is different than before.”

“How so?”

“It...seems to be...extended...somehow.” You nod to yourself as you cross your arms. Yes, that is the best word you can come up with especially since you haven’t bumped into a single thing despite not facing the direction you’re all heading in. “It changes from time to time but essentially I’m able to focus on more things than what I’m acquainted with.”

“Ahh.” Alvara is the only who gives any physical reaction to your words.

Chatter down the hall catches your attention and you turn around in the air just in time to see a maid and a footman make their way around a corner. You immediately recognize the Reborn Vedalken and Shifter and they too seem to recognize your group, faltering in their step and voices becoming hushed. Your attention narrows on the female and male NPCs. Their white and gold outfits sway as they move and you notice them expanding as their breaths quicken. Your sight zooms in and narrows down to their whitened knuckles that grip their cleaning tools and supplies tightly. You even see the goosebumps travel up the exposed skin of the Shifter because he’s wearing much less clothing than their associate.

This practically confirms that all the other NPCs are no longer just codes but very much alive like Alvara is.

“They are different too.”

“My. Creator. In. What. Way. Question. Mark.”

“Same way everything is now.” You hardly care to elaborate as you draw closer to the pair that now steps aside and bows, waiting for your group to pass. When you’re within forty feet of the couple you address them. “Morpho. Claw. It’s nice to see the two of you.”

“Likewise, my creator.” Morpho bows deeper, her blue skin shifting to a purple hue as a blush creeps up her features. “It’s always an honor to be present amongst such perfection.” Ermm… although the comment sits weird with you-you understand that she is a Vedalken. They are a race that is obsessed with finding perfection even though they believe it is unobtainable...so the fact that she calls you perfect-

Claw hums in agreement but it sounds more like a purr to you. “Yes. It is also wonderful to see two of our Anointed.” The Shifter looks up to nod at the two with a sharp smile. “Alvara. Majesty.”

Majesty remains quiet but Alvara shares her greetings with the two as you pass, leaving the Reborn behind. Before you round the corner the two came from you see Claw jump excitedly around Morpho who holds a hand over her chest in bliss.

D...Do you really mean that much to these NPCs?

You’re starting to have a growing concern about your...title. Although they are accurate in calling you “creator”...it sounds like they’re calling you God, more so than a programmer. You’d probably be able to tolerate being referred to as “creator” if they said it any other way. It doesn’t make you feel good. You’re nowhere near a God. Sure, you designed Sōsaku-sha as a type of deity-like being but not a God. Nowhere near a God. An elevated entity? Yes. A God? Absolutely not! Especially not a God while you’re possessing your avatar’s body.

If these NPC’s believe you to be some type of God, do they expect you to be perfect?! No! You know you make mistakes and you’re not about to pretend to be something you’re not just to avoid shattering their expectations of you. So how are you going to break it to them without them turning on you?

“Majesty. Alvara...I...would like to ask something of you both.”

“We would be elated to do anything you asked of us!” Alvara lightens up and walks a bit closer to you seemingly impatient to hear what you’d say next. Majesty mimics Alvara’s body language and also drifts closer to you.

“Uh…” ‘Hey, do you think I’m _God?’_ Yeah, probably not the time to be asking such things. You’ll sit on the thought but you’ll definitely ask the Anointed what they think when they are all together in one place. So when you get to the first floor you’ll have to find a way to bring it up.

_Ahh._

It’s no good.

You shouldn’t worry about something that may not even be the case...but it’s a wise choice to store it for later. “...would you like to continue our conversation from before?”

“What. Conversation. Question. Mark.”

“Oh! I’d love to!” Alvara claps her hands together as she turns to the large robot. “Our creator allowed me to ask them any question I desired and would answer them.”

The static noise that followed was very brief. “Really. Question. Mark.” When they see the Anointed nod and that you do not correct her, they accept the fact before inquiring you. “May. I. Ask. You. Questions. Question. Mark.”

“Yes.”

“Will. I. Offend. You. If. I. Ask. You. Personal. Questions. Question. Mark.”

You shake your head even though it was slightly a lie. “You can’t ask anything worse than what Alvara did.”

“Huh?!”

“What. Did. You. Ask. Our. Creator. Question. Mark.” Majesty actually sounds shocked despite nothing changing in their voice. Maybe you just imagined it.

Purple and green colors dance rapidly across your skin as the mischievous thoughts flow through your head. “Oh, just what sex positions I like.”

“WUh- _WHAAT?!!”_ Alvara explodes red with embarrassment as she stops in her tracks and rapidly shakes her head and arms at Majesty who has also stopped in their tracks but doesn’t dare deny your words.

With loud static filling the air, the robot places their “hands” in a position in imitation of sitting them on their “hips” as they look down at the other. “I. Thought. You. Were. Better. Then. That.-”

Your boisterous laughter stops the two in their tracks and they proceed to watch you double over in the air, clutching your abdomen. _“HAhaha!_ -Ma-Majesty! It’s, it’s okay! *Sigh* Ahh, sorry Alvara. I couldn’t help but mess with you.” You turn to the two with one hand still on your stomach as the woman lets out a huge sigh. “I hadn’t had a good laugh like that in a while.” It probably felt that euphoric because you’re really stressed out. “I won’t get offended by any personal questions. I just...I’ll probably not be able to answer them all like you’d expect me to.” You continue to move and the two anointed follow in tow.

“Now I know where Bizerk gets their personality from.” Alvara airily jokes to herself that you actually bark a laugh at.

“Yeah, well, I did create all of you.”

You regulate your speed to allow yourself to not only help Alvara and Majesty in sticking with you at a comfortable level but to observe what other oddities there may be.

As you continuously ascend the floors you get more and more proof that this may not be the game you used to know. Every NPC you pass, whether it be Reborn or Disciples, acts very much alive and thankfully very loyal to you. You are trailed by humanoids, subhumans, and grotesques prostrating themselves, voices of praise, and proclamations of “My creator!” in every district and corridor you make your way through.

It’s all quite overwhelming and all you’re able to do in return is wave, nod, and give short answers to their inquiries. All the while this was occurring, Majesty and Alvara take turns bombarding you with questions. Majesty’s were honestly very hard to answer. When they asked you for your gender you had started to answer with a, “I am a-” when you stopped and realized that they weren’t asking you but Sōsaku-sha. You had designed your avatar to be both male and female but also...neither one...you really didn’t know how to answer them. You just ended going up on an entire rant about the anatomy of Sōsaku-sha you know for most of the trip up to the first floor.

It takes around fourteen minutes before you all make it up to the floor of the arena. Typically it would be barren of all life, the exceptions being player raids, but at the center stands five familiar individuals.

Two Reborn stand amongst the three other Anointed, seemingly conversing with them and paying particular attention to the Centaur. It takes you a little while longer to notice but you recognize that the two Reborn who are talking to Dastgir are members of the Unmei no gundan. Before you could think of a reason why guards of the Citadel would be present on this floor when you hadn’t called for them Alvara calls out with a loud voice, “OOOI!” She waves to the five who’ve now taken notice of the three of you.

The three anointed all have different reactions to seeing your approach.

Dastgir is a giant of a Centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance facing you and his long goat ears stick up high, causing his many earrings to clink together.

[Bizerk](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-Bizerk-827508219) is not so reserved as he seems to be fangirling and fanning himself. Although he’s currently wearing his white and gold robe, that’d cover his whole body if he stayed still, it is wide open from the neck down. The rubber hose and cartoon-like entity is odd in shape, almost mimicking that of the grinch, and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. His single white eye glitters comical sparkles behind his hood and you can see his pupil expand at the sight of you.

[Kendria](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-Kendria-827544374%20rel=) cowers behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from your sight. She is a young but very shy angel. She hardly ever comes out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total, at the moment. Despite her hiding, you can clearly see her big blue eyes peeking out from behind her pristine wings glittering in the same manner as Bizerk’s who is now dramatically fainting.

“I see you’ve gathered here as all requested. This is very good.” You comment idly while thinking of what next to say to all of them. You honestly should have planned on that.

“We’ll always do as you request of us, my creator.” Dastgir’s voice is deeper and richer than you’d imagine it to be. You thought it’d be raspier because of his dragon-like skull. He bows his humanoid torso slightly and pounds his chest with his right as he does so. “Bizerk!”

“AII _IEEE!”_ The dark gremlin screeches out as Dastgir kicks him with one of his many legs, causing them to roll twice and fumble in their cloak as it wraps around them.

“Stop fooling around. You are in the presence of our creator. Show some respect.”

“Gah! I know! Ya don’t ave ta kick me like dat!” When Bizerk finally stands back up his hood has fallen off revealing his face which consists of giant red lips that form into two of the three horns on his head. He sticks out his tongue, which also functions as his eye, at Dastgir through his many sharp fangs before he looks your way. His entire head moves up into a smile. “My beautiful, radiant, strong, awe inspirin’,” He scoots closer ever closer to you with reaching arms as he continues to list adjectives to describe you with until he’s almost touching you, “lovin’ creader,-” He claps his hands together, “-for what reason ave ya seen fit ta gather us all ere?”

“Mmm…*ahem*, I must apologize for keeping you all waiting and pulling you from your duties,” Before any of them could wave off your apology you continue, “but I have good reason for doing so. May all of you stand before me before I continue? I don’t want any of you to feel left out because I won’t turn to look at you as I speak.”

They all hurry to do as you asked, forming a line like preschoolers attentive to a teacher. They all stand far enough back so that you could properly see them, even if your new vision wouldn’t expand, and straight in attention except for Kendria who is still cowering away from you.

Dark blue spots spread across a small portion of your chest, right under your collarbone, as a chill settles down there. The feeling almost wants you to pout because the small angel reminds you how skittish animals would shy away from you when you’d want to pet them.

You stomp the feeling down because now wasn’t the time to get lost in your thoughts.

“As you all know I have commanded that all floors go to maximum security. I have stated this because I’ve taken notice of anomalies in this world of mine. I am still in the process of finding them all and identifying the source of the issue. So until then...I’ll very much appreciate all your cooperation in my endeavor to understand...this.” You wave absently in no general direction to give emphasis on “this”. “If you all would like too that is. You have every right to deny me.”

Indignation and denial answers.

“Who’d _dare_ deny _you,_ my creator!” It’s clear that Dastgir’s hiss is not a question. “I shall correct any heretics and see to it that their outlook is corrected if not silenced.”

You feel that threat to your very core. Your skin must show it because the Seiun darkens considerably.

Although the other six NPCs agree with their own inputs you shake your head.

“I appreciate your loyalty but we can't force others to be the same. It’s not morally correct…”

Your voice grew weaker as you spoke, not truly meaning those words. You really do want as many...creatures? NPCs? Living beings wanting to help you up until you are able to log out of the game. Although you’d like to, forcing others against their will to serve you just doesn’t sit right with you. It almost makes you feel as if you’re condoning slavery. Besides, if you did that then you’re sure that you’ll more than likely get on the bad side of these beings.

“So if someone wishes not to follow an order of mine then let them state the reasoning behind it. The fawn who ignores the murder’s forewarning is fair game to a hunter but the one who heeds the crows’ call will become wise with age and experience.”

...what’s with you and using all this...imagery to explain tough subjects?... Is your manner of speech messed up too among other things? All you wanted to say is that if you receive criticism you might be able to improve yourself and the choices you make!

You clear your throat with a cough and clear up the imagery with an explanation. “I won’t ignore kindly suggestions if it means that I can avoid disaster or better improve myself. If they question my motives then it gives me a chance learn and to teach them why I choose to do the things I do; then not only will it possibly motivate them to do as I’ve asked but it’ll help them understand how I think. Do you all understand? I’m not just saying all of this to protect those who doubt me but encourage you all to do exactly that.”

“You _want_ us to doubt you?!” One of the Reborn screams at the idea as if they haven’t heard you right.

The one who does so is a large hobgoblin that was renamed by you to Erx. He dons his best armor and weapons (that you’ve designed) much like the other four. His white and gold uniform covers up all of his large body excluding his flat square head and pointy ears. His dark brown sideburns cover up most of his rough redwood skin but you can still see his tusk-like teeth sticking up and over his top, thin, overturned lip. To you, it appears that Erx is wearing a menacing mien and you contemplate whether it could be the effect of the weight of his duty to protect you, his default expression, his mood, or if it’s his intimidation stats having an effect. His small beady yellow eyes bore into you, making you feel even more uneasy than you already are.

“In a way...yes. It’s so that we can all achieve the best outcome for every given situation and for us to learn from one another. I don’t see everything so be that extra eyes for me. Does that sound reasonable?”

They are all silent, sharing glances with one another for a few seconds to show how uncomfortable they are with the idea but they all reluctantly bow, stating that they’ll respect your wishes.

*sigh* This is so nerve-racking…maybe you can help them be more comfortable with you someday but you can tell it’s going to take some time.

“My. Creator.” The automaton hums. “If. You. May. Allow. Me. Let. Me. Elevate. The. Confusion. . Will. You. Correct. Me. If. I. Am. Wrong. Question. Mark.”

“...Yyeeesss…” You were hesitant but you were curious of what Majesty has in mind to tell the other NPCs.

All eyes turn to the robot as they begin to speak. “During. My. Trip. Up. To. This. Floor. With. Our. Creator. And. Alvara. It. Became. Apparent. To. Me. That. Our. Creator. Enjoys. Teaching. Others. . I. Believe. That. They. Want. Us. To. Ask. Them. Questions. Because. It. Makes. Them. Happy.”

 _“Awwwh!”_ All in attendance lighten up at the prospect of making you happy and suddenly aren’t as hesitant to the request you made. It slightly peeves you that that’s the reason they suddenly warm up to the idea but you swallow the feeling down.

“Am. I. Correct. My. Creator. Question. Mark.” Majesty asks for your approval. When all look at you with glittery expressions you sigh.

“Although that isn’t the only reason I want to be inquired of...you’re not wrong. I do enjoy teaching others as much as I do learning.”

“So not only can we be taught by our creader but we can make dem happy at de same time?! Kieeah! It’s like a dream come true!” Bizerk hugs himself, getting lost in a fantasy. Many nod in agreement with him and you fight to let out another sigh.

Well...as long as it motivates them not to kill anyone that you can possibly win over through words...then it’s fine.

“So I must remind you, if someone doesn’t agree with me let them state their reason. But...some situations will require...different actions to take place if I’m met with resistance. When the time comes...I will-WE will find a solution to deal with such matters. In the meantime…” You turn your head over to the two reborn. “I want to know why you two are here.”

Dastgir steps forth, “My creator, they were a part of the reconnaissance group Jest and me developed.”

“Oh?” So they weren’t here for no reason- _Wait!_ “So you ran into an issue?”

“Yes, my creator. We returned here shortly after departing because Erx and I started having difficulty breathing in the Seiun.” Aragog, a Drider, hisses in self-loathing.

She, among the Reborn in attendance, has the least amount of armor and clothing on due to the fact that most of her body is a spider. A highly venomous one at it too. Even the hairs on her body, that stand up every time you look her way, can become poisonous needles at will. She has a hard exoskeleton and it poses better than any suit of armor could with her thin, hairy, long limbs. The part of her that looks human is sharp and hairy in some parts. Her skin is mostly dark purple with green markings that fade with the purple into her light yellow underbelly but at the end of every point and limb is black. Aragog’s face is shaped like a human woman with wide cheekbones and short blonde hair that match the hair on the rest of her body and her light yellow underbelly. The difference is that she has pointier ears (not so much as elves but like someone pinched them at the top), no visible nose, eight green orb-like-eyes, pedipalps that act as the bottom jaw, and black, sharp, needle-like-teeth.

“Although we retreated just you instructed us to, we still feel as if we’ve failed you.” The two reborn bow deeply. “Forgive us.”

“I will not. Neither of you are at fault for anything. I’m proud that you listened to me instead of putting yourselves in danger. I would have been terribly guilt-ridden if you continued and something worse occurred to you both.” 

“We don’t deserve such kind words!” Aragog whimpers while Erx’s stiff form relaxes.

“Mmm...this is concerning news though.” You turn your head upward to stare at the psychedelic cloud. “The Seiun has many status effects that it can place on passersby but I created it with the sole purpose to kill all intruders and protect our realm and the subjects who reside in it. They shouldn’t attack or affect any of us but...things have changed.”

You look back down to the two reborn. “What occurred while you were in there?”

“Well...it was a very humbling experience.” Erx scratches his hairy chin. “I mean no disrespect but it’s utter chaos in there. More than once I thought we were going to be attacked by the Kaonashis but all they did was follow us.”

“The Kaonashis didn’t show you any hostility?”

“No. I don’t believe they did.”

Well, that was good news, they are the largest threat in the Seiun. But that doesn’t explain why Aragog and Erx started to struggle to breathe. “When did you start to suffocate?”

“Far into the Seiun, I believe. we had been flying straight for half a minute when it occurred.”

So they were near the exit when they couldn’t breathe well. This changes things. If it was a status effect of the Seiun then they would have been affected far sooner than thirty seconds, let alone with just breathing problems. This makes you believe that it isn’t the space field but rather what lies beyond it. The terrain of Asgard and Vsnaheim, the dwelling places of Norse mythology Gods and two of the nine worlds, should be outside. Maybe it had something to do with oxygen levels? The worlds of the immortals wouldn’t be affected by such petty things so I'd make sense.

“And it only affected you two? Who was among your team?”

“Yes, my creator, we were the only two affected. The other three among us were Cruella, Nut, and Sparse and they claimed not to be affected.”

So that meant that a skeleton, a warforged, and a festrog weren’t affected. “That would make sense. Cruella and Sparse are undead while Nut is an automaton. They don’t have the need to breathe while you two do.”

But that does bring to question, do you have a need to breathe? You don’t have the...parts to do so but you may be like some kind of toad now and you breathe through your skin. Would that mean you’d also suffocate if you left? Are you trapped here? Hmmm...maybe it’s a good thing that you didn’t go with reconnaissance but you don’t like the thought of being caged here, let alone in the game.

You sigh, rubbing a hand down your face as you look back up at the Seiun and watch it shift along with your skin. It appears as a sickly stormy sky, foretelling misfortune with its murky gray, greenish-yellows, and blues with very dark splotches.

Hopefully there’s light after the storm…

“Thank you, Aragog, Erx, for informing me. You’re allowed to stay until the three return if you wish but if you have duties…” You look back down to turn to Dastgir, silently asking him if they do.

“I’ve already had other guards cover their absence. The Citadel’s function isn’t negatively affected while they are here.” The centaur firmly nods with a stomp of one of their front hooves, standing in attention.

You nod and turn back to the Reborn. “It is for you to decide.”

“I would love to stay!” Aragog’s body hair stands straight as they wiggle in a slight dance. “Spending time with you is always a privilege!”

Erx, upon seeing their fellow Reborn jump at the chance to spend more time with their creator, is motivated to do the same. “I also want to stay.”

“Hmm…” You didn’t know how to reply. ‘Cool.’ or ‘Nice.’ doesn’t seem to be the right things for you to say. Maybe you should just drop the subject. The time you have left until the scouts return is dwindling. You should test or seek out more information. “In the meantime, why don’t we spend our time wisely until the three return.”

“What shall we do, my creator?” Alvara peeps up, looking excited.

There were actually a few things you want to figure out.

You want to see if the NPCs think you’re some kind of God. Not only that but you wanted to get to know the NPCs in front of you personally. Asking them questions could give you tons of information and expand your knowledge of your new(?) allies. You may have programmed them but evidently, they have minds of their own now. Not only that but you also want to learn more about your body. You can see but you have no eyes. You can hear without ears. You don’t know if you can eat but you can talk, albeit with two voices. You can smell but you have no nose. You can feel but evidently, your feelings can project onto others. Can you even use the bathroom anymore? Do you even have a need for it anymore?? What gender are you now??? You’re utterly confused in that department. Although this all might be something you should find out in private the Anointed and Reborn could possibly help you find out something you don’t even know about yourself.

Then there’s the issue with magic. Magic and spell casting are very important to your avatar, Sōsaku-sha, and you want to at least make sure that you have some measure of defense yourself in case you have no one else around to protect you. Are the mechanics the same? You are still your avatar and it’s still Yggdrasil so it must not be too different. So, the way you see it, the best way to test out your abilities is in a fighting match.

You look up and eye all the NPCs.

This could totally go wrong real quick. The Reborn are all more or less level 100 while the Anointed are only slightly less powerful than you. If this goes wrong...you could really be hurt or you could possibly hurt the others.

...But...by doing this you could learn so much about your avatar’s abilities and possibly see what the others have in their stock. You already know their abilities but you’ve never been able to see them in action.

**So what should you do with your remaining time?**

[Make small talk and get scientific.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/61639255)

[Let’s rough house!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/61998511)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been through a lot during this time in quarantine and I think I'm going crazy because of it. Finals, for one, is really sucking up all my time, with summer classes and internships rushing up on its tail. I'm a morning person but it's making me stay up until the late at nights turn into early mornings working on assignments. My sympathies for any college student. I also ended up saving my little brother's life. The dumb dumb swallowed a plastic bottle cap, even though he knows better than to do that, and I ended up preforming the heimlich manoeuvre on him. That scare plus I haven't left my house in two months is getting to my head. SOS. I hope you are all doing better than me and enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54915691#workskin)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> カオナシ (Kaonashi): Faceless, No-face


	8. Chapter 4: JUMP FOR IT! ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, BBS here. Another freaking long chapter on your way! Sorry this one didn't come out with the others! Finals are in a week so I wasn't able to put out more pathways like I wanted to. I hope you're all staying healthy and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **[RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482) **
> 
> **[PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54916993) **
> 
> **⚠️TRIGGERING CONTENT⚠️**  
>  (Graphic Depictions of Gore)

**Chapter 4: JUMP FOR IT!**

In the next instant you decide that trying to slip away when you literally have flowers trailing your every step is going to be impossible. You’re still your avatar and this still has to be Yggdrasil. You must be able to use magic!

You hurry to stand back under the hole to peer out at the starry night sky.

You have no idea what’s going on but there _must_ be some things that have remained constant.

Ascend could easily assist you since it is a racial perk. It allows you to fly around without the need for spells so it could definitely help you float quietly out of the barn.

But there is a concern-

“I’ll peek in and see if I can spot whatever it is.” A male voice makes your head jolt to the direction of the doors to your right, just in time to see that they have opened slightly.

“Be careful Nate.” Another male voice meets you but it sounds lighter than the other.

When you see a worn-out brown leather boot slip through the crack you duck down so that the hay pile could hide you.

How do you activate it?! How do you activate Ascend?!

It should just automatically turn on when you move around but…

Looking down at your feet you see that they rest on the hay and grass bed that now surrounds you.

You shouldn’t be standing on the ground. You should be floating in the air, at least by two feet, at all times! The only time Ascend doesn’t work is when Sōsaku-sha is-

O-oh...

“Oh no.” You whimper out as you come to a realization. Sōsaku-sha’s perk Ascend is nullified when they are _shielded_. Not only that but you won’t be able to cast any spells or use magic while you’re shielded. You won’t be able to escape like this.

It would be an easy fix if you could pull up your menu but for some reason, it’s not working! 

So then how did you end up activating it?! You don’t remember doing so! You were up in the sky one minute then-

“Hand me the torch, it’s too dark to see anything.”

“Shit.” The curse escapes you with a silent hiss. They're going to find you at this rate if you can’t get your stupid magic to work!

Maybe it’s a voice thing?? You don’t remember everything you said while falling but maybe you said “Shielded” out of desperation?! It’s best worth a try!

In a low voice, as not to be heard, you utter “Open.” while staring intently at your feet.

…

...

Nothing happens.

_“S-shit.”_ You try again, whispering “Activate Open.”

...

Again, nothing.

“Please activate Open.”

_Nothing!_

“For the love of God, let me-”

“I don’t see anything.” You jump at the male’s voice who now sounds like he is fully inside the barn. “Let's spread out and search. It must still be in here.”

A heavy feeling befalls you and your body starts to quake.

“Two of you stay at the door and make sure nothing gets past you.” You suddenly hear, at the other side of the barn, an older man’s voice to your left.

_You’re trapped!_

_“Shit!”_ You silently scream as you give up on trying to activate your abilities with voice commands and try to think of another way.

This is the first place they’re going to look so you’re not going to have a lot of time!

S-should you play dead?! Could you even try?! If you truly are shielded right now then nothing they could do to you will hurt you while you do so. But what if you’re not shielded and your magic system is just messed up? Wait, you don’t know if your magic system isn’t messed up! You haven’t even tried using one spell yet! The menu for spell slots is different from the typical menu! Maybe you still have access to magic!

Raising your hand you try to pull up your spell slots-

Nothing.

“Come oooon.” _You want to cry._

Are you going to die?! Are you really going to die like this if you can’t get your shit together?!

_Can you play dead?!_ You’re really considering it now but you’re sure that they’ll find a way to see if you’re alive one way or another! Your skin changing color might be a _BIG hint_ after all! Not to mention your breathing. Wait a minute-

“There’s the hole. It must be in that pin.”

Nevermind about whatever you were just thinking, it doesn’t matter. You need to do something, _NOW!!!_

And in that instant you look up at the hole and come up with a crazy and desperate idea that you don’t think twice about.

You jump up.

In the back of your mind you knew it was a stupid choice but you just didn't think, you just acted. All you wanted to do at the moment was escape so, in a blind panic, you just leaped for the one escape route left open for you.

To your surprise you’re actually able to jump high enough to grab hold of the broken planks of the second floor and, with remarkable ease, haul yourself to the floor.

“IT’S _THERE!”_ “What the HELL is _THAT?!”_

You’re aren’t startled by their voices as much as the feeling of something bouncing off your leg but you’re still startled nevertheless.

You pull yourself to safety and listen as they run about, calling to one another; some alerting while others give instructions on your location.

“I shot that thing with an arrow! It just...bounced off the monster!!! I saw it!”

_WHAT?!!_ Was the thing you felt really an _ARROW?!!_

Looking down at your leg while crouching away from the place you crawled out from, you try to see if there are any cuts. You turn it this way and that but find nothing. You even run your thumb over the place you felt get hit but you feel nothing. It didn’t even hurt when it hit you either.

“*SIGH* Thank God.” At least shielded is good for one thing. It really did just save your ass. If you had been shot right then and there...you don’t think that there would have been a chance for you to escape.

At least now you know you have one.

But you’re not free yet. You could hear them at the bottom of the ladders discussing what to do now while more people are rushing here to surround you. Time is running out so you need to find a way out and soon!

You eye the hole on the roof that is just a few feet away from you. You could climb out there but you’re sure that there are people waiting for you to jump at the opportunity presented to you. There is no way you’d risk being shot with another arrow or worse despite the fact that it didn’t do anything the first time.

You’ll just have to find another way or plan something else.

Looking around, you spot two other exits than the one you made. Window shutters are on either end of the barn, closed but you can see light flickering dimly through both. There are people on each side of the barn, possibly waiting for you to jump out but you estimate that either one will be a better choice than the hole. It’s like a huge target mark and the moment you stick even a toe out through the hole you’ll be in the line of fire.

They suspect that you’re a monster and possibly some kind of dumb creature that will jump at any chance for survival...and while that may be true in some ways, you have enough brain to come to a conclusion.

There’s one hole and two windows. They are gathered at the hole because they saw you climb through it. That leaves fewer people gathered underneath the windows so your chances of escape are better if you go for one of the windows. The odds are practically even for both sides...

But you could make your odds even better and you know just how you were going to do that.

Moving quickly you pick up four hard items, not even paying attention to what they actually are, and try to move as quietly as possible to the window on what was your left before but now is behind you to your right.

After raising your dominant hand with one of the items in your fist, you chuck that son of a bitch hard in the opposite direction. A huge crash follows with shattering glass that draws the attention of the mob.

“It’s heading for the back window!!” “Everyone move!” “HURRY!”

If they think you’re going _one way _then even fewer people will be gathered at the other window!__

____

____

You keep the joy of your successful plan to a minimum and continue to move at a slow and regulated pace backward, not wanting to alert your actual position to anyone.

Your strange vision allows you to navigate around the pots and barrels around you as you throw another item but this time farther than the one before. You cringe at every step that causes a creek but it doesn’t seem anyone other than you hears them because they continue screaming at each other about their perceived location of you.

You’re almost to the other side of the barn when you throw yet another item. You don’t know how you achieve it but you’re able to hit a crate sitting on the far wall all the way on the other side of the barn with expert precision. The thing explodes to splinters, drawing the attention of all below.

Your back was now against the wall adjacent to the window. Your head turns right to face your goal. You’re positive that if you still had a mouth, you’d be biting your tongue in anticipation.

You only had a little way to head now. Just a few more steps and you’ll be right up against it!

Never in your life have you ever wanted something more than to reach that window without being caught, you’re sure. Just a little more...

You raise the final item above your head and prepare to throw it as close as you can to the other window when your arm freezes. A blond man climbs up a ladder a couple of yards from you holding a weapon that looks like a hoe but much shorter in length. A hand from the ladder passes the blonde man a torch so that the other could climb up. They weren’t the only ones who climbed up a ladder. You see all throughout the barn that people had climbed up with various weapons, all facing one direction…

To the corner that you _weren’t_ at.

You didn’t dare move even an inch. It wouldn’t help at all to stay in your spot but you’d rather wait for them to move away from you before you make a move. The further they are from you the better.

God, how you're not sweating bullets right now is a miracle in itself!

“I don’t see it.” The blond whispers to the other as he hands him the torch back.

“It’s probably hiding.” The skinny older man says as he pulls out a knife from his side. The glint of it makes you swallow. “Come on. Frank and Joseph are up there closer to it. Let's go and back them up.”

You watch as all the men who’ve made it up to the second floor slowly close in on the corner they think you’re in.

With each step they take you relax further and further. In a minute they’ll be far enough for you to continue to sneak your way to the win-

“Hey, wait, Seth.” Your thoughts shutter to a halt when you see the blond man stop with an arm on the skinnier man’s shoulder. Why did he stop?

“What is it Mat?” The skinny man inquires and looks down to where the other man is looking. You too shift your gaze to what they were looking at-

Your heart plummets with an unbelievably hard thump in your chest.

They are staring at a patch of grass and flowers.

A patch of greens that allows their gaze to travel up a path all the way to you…

…

...

There are a shared few seconds of staring at one another before all Hell breaks loose.

“AHHH!!!” “THE _FUCK_ IS _THAT?!!”_

You don’t think as you chuck the item in your hand as hard as you can at the skinny man before making a mad dash for the windows.

More screaming envelopes as you scramble to the shutters and fling them open.

It is a high drop, around thirty feet you’re sure, but you have no other way now and thankfully it seems that no one dangerous is nearby. Upon an arrow whizzing by your head, you hurry to sling your body out of the side of the window before dangling your body by just your hands to lessen the height of the fall.

You let go and land on your feet-right in front of three men who pounce at you with clubs and pitchforks.

Jumping must be your reactive instinct to life or death situations because you leap right out of the way of the first man’s pitchfork, which was aimed to impale your chest. Although you were able to sidestep that kiss with death, the second man’s club has a date with you and almost makes itself home in your face, if you hadn't broken your neck moving your head out the way.

_“Kill this freak!”_ The third man screams out as he swings his pitchfork at your stomach when you turn to run.

You couldn’t keep dodging forever and you really didn’t want to find out if you’re actually shielded. Plus, if they keep you dancing here then more are going to join them.

_You need them to get off your ass!_

So when the first man swings his pitchfork back at you, you catch it. The other two men see it as their chance to attack and both aim at you at once.

You predicted this would happen.

Bending your legs quickly, you spring your entire mass in the direction of the man with the club, tackling him with your back. While you do so, you swing the pitchfork, with the man still holding on, to the one charging you.

Courage, rage, and dread fills your senses for a split second but it fades just as fast as it came when you realize that the three men were now on the ground trying to pick themselves back up.

You hear screaming all around you but you take it as your cue to haul ass and you do just so. You run in the direction away from the barn to get as much distance away from you and the men who want to kill you. There is a small crowd of women and children gathered around the barn but upon seeing you heading their way they disperse immediately from the path you take.

With your split vision you watch as some men chase you while others shoot arrows. Only one got close to hitting you but the archers didn’t give up until they realized that there was a risk of hitting the ones pursuing you.

You almost laugh, feeling as if you had finally escaped as you slip in and out of alleyways in the small village to avoid the ones chasing you. They could follow your trail, sure, but they’d have to rely on their torches and you seem to be faster than them. This may be their turf but all you need to reach the forest. The moment you finish that thought, you round a corner that leads straight to a line of trees. “Yes! _YES!_ Sweet lord, thank you. _Haha!_ I got out! I got-” **“MAGIC ARROW!”**

Your attention snaps back out of your jubilee to a familiar voice. Shifting your focus you notice a bright light but before you could react, hot pain shoots through your neck causing you to trip on your own feet, with a gargled yelp, and face plant on the dirt path. Flowers sprout up upon your contact but you pay them little mind as you clutch your throat, that you feel is pouring hot spurts of blood, and thrash on the ground in agony. Any screams that leave you are silent or are reduced to whimpers as the pain starts to mellow out. You watch in horror as a pool of glowing golden blood starts to pool down to the ground below you.

**“I GOT IT!!!** IT’S OVER _HERE!”_

The voice calls out again and the spark of recognition you had before informs you that the one speaking is the man named Nate. That didn’t matter much as you mull over the fact that you have a hole through your neck.

How you're _**not** dead yet_ is mind-boggling but you didn’t want these people to finish you off.

Keeping your focus on the young man who is waving to the approaching men, you try to stand up to limp away-

_You don’t feel the ground._

Freaking out and thinking it may be the blood loss, you look down to assess the numb feeling that has spread across you...only to see that you were floating.

…

You’re Open... _ **NOW?!!**_

“H-hey, what the hell?!” “I thought it was _DEAD!!!”_ You hear shouting and you know that they were seeing what you’re seeing.

Quickly, Nate holds up his arm, his palm facing you, as he takes a wide and determined stance. It immediately clicks what he is doing and you gasp.

“Magic Arrow!” _“Dimensional Move!”_

A bolt of light strikes through the space you held only a second prior and you appear five feet away from its path to its left.

Your back is now against the forest with the mob facing you. The words “Magic caster” and “Dangerous” are echoed amongst the crowd but you’re not thinking straight to consider what else they’re saying. You are frayed, mentally. So much so that you don’t even feel the pain of your neck anymore. You also must be hallucinating because you no longer feel the wound around your neck and drop your arms in response.

Rationality is out the window. All you want to do is survive at this point and you know that these people will just keep pursuing you until they can kill you.

You didn’t show these people any hostility and yet they attacked you.

Something... _vile_ starts to boil deep down inside you as you stare at the men in front of you with a newfound feeling.

_You feel unbridled **wrath.**_

You just wanted to be safe but they’re threatening your life. You will _not_ let that stand.

Unbeknownst to you, the men watch as your skin as it shifts to black and fiery red colors that contrast the gold liquid that is dripping down from your hands and healed neck. They all take a consecutive step back as you raise a hand.

“All living creatures should know this rule…” You address the mob with your new-found confidence that blossomed forth from rage, “...that when you intend to take life...you should be prepared TO LOSE YOUR **OWN!!! FLASH!”**

The bright white light pierces their eyes through the dark of the night, blinding all who were facing your attack. You could fly away now that they couldn’t see you but you wanted to make sure that they would not come after you after this. The thought of them hunting you keeps running through your head with a pounding tempo so you waste no time with your next spell.

**“Shock Wave!”**

The blast of air sends the men in the front flying with sounds of blood-curdling cries and crunching bones into the ones behind them. They all end up in a heap, calling out to one another in blind panic trying to figure out what happened.

You spot that some of the ones you’ve hit were still, not responding to the voices of others nor the physical actions installed on them. Most of those who were limp had crimson flowing from their lips, nose, ears, and eyes and stared blankly in no given direction.

They are **dead** , you realize…

….

And yet you feel nothing but _relief_. It shocks you that you aren’t traumatized by what you’ve done...but you’re not. You know that you are defending yourself and all that seems to matter is that you’re in less danger now. It justifies the act.

“No! **NO!”** The voice belonging to the man named Nate reminds you that you’re not out of the fire yet. He grips blindly onto another young man with short caramel hair who you saw jump in front of him when you used Shock Wave. He too has blood pouring from his face but you could care less about who Nate was holding, all you care about is getting rid of your threat. You’re still in danger and Nate is the one you know who possesses the most.

You have one final spell to use before you take your leave. _This last one will show them that you’re not one to be trifled with._

**“Animate Dead!”**

The ones you had killed suddenly groan and start to move. The blind men have no way to tell what’s happening until their throats are ripped open in the teeth of the zombies. Those who are killed by the undead also become such, attacking the living. You watch as the men who are still alive panic at the sound of death and start to swing around their weapons in a blind fit, sometimes killing each other in the process.

Your job here is done.

They weren’t going to follow you after this and if they do they’ll be weakened fools soon to be corpses.

You will yourself to turn and your body allows it. Echos of screams and chaos fall behind, dwindling off into nothing as you fade into the shadows of the wood.

_You have successfully escaped..._

●

You awaken with a nudge at your side, pulling you out of the dark space you drifted off to sleep in.

In amazement, when your vision returns, you realize that the thing that woke you is a deer sniffing you.

H-how is there a...hey wait.

_Where are you?_

Upon further search, you realize that you are in a familiar forest surrounded by various animals from the tree you’re leaning against. Two bunnies are curled up in your lap, finding great pleasure in absorbing the heat of your body into their own, while squirrels, mice, and other small creatures are huddled around your sides. How they didn’t wake you is a surprise in itself. Deers mull about, either feasting on the grass and flowers that had sprouted around you, drink from the stream that runs nearby, or basking in the sunlight that peeked out from the leaves.

Sunlight...

When you turn your face up you feel a slight pressure take off from the top of your head and watch as a finch flies off, followed by the ones that were perched on your shoulders into the canopy above. Blue meets your sight when you focus on a spot not blocked off by the trees. The clouds slowly drift in a slow march across the expanse of the sky to fade off on the horizon.

So...it wasn’t all a dream…

You really are stuck in your avatar Sōsaku-sha...and you really had killed a bunch of people last night…

…

“*Sigh* Shit.”

_Great_...you should have expected this. No way that could have all been a dream. It was too vivid. But how…

_How in the world are you your avatar?_

You lift your arm off your pastel stomach and look it over. It is your dominant hand...yet it looks nothing like the hand you know to be your own. For one, it is nowhere near your natural skin tone and the blood that has dried and caked onto it is an unnatural gold color that shimmers as you turn it. The hand doesn't have any of the calluses you've grown onto and show you which fingers you’d use to write. It has no hair...just like the rest of your avatar. You now have reasonably sized nail beds, small cuticles, and long enough nails to be able to scratch the rabbit in your lap.

The tan furball stretches its body, truly relaxing as you continue your ministrations. When the dark brown bunny squints open its eye at the other’s pleasure you decide to not to leave them out and start to pet them with your other hand.

If you had a face right now you’d be smiling at the display...you know you would...You’ve never experienced something so magical in your life.

At least...it's something you consider to be better than magic.

Considering what you did the first instance you get to use it.

…

You still don’t feel bad about what you did. You’re trying to find reasons to make yourself feel horrible for what you’ve done. You’ve taken the lives of men who were probably just scared and wanted to protect themselves and their families. Maybe they had wives. Maybe they had children. Maybe they had parents they were providing for. Maybe you’ve killed them in a more brutal manner than you should have…

...

_Nothing._ For some unknown reason, you’re not guilty. Not one bit. If you had to describe what you felt like in one word it would be “Justified.” You feel that you did what you had to to live.

Would you still feel this way if you were still...No, you’re still you. Just not in your real-erm...original body. But would you still be feeling this way if you were still human?

You can’t help but feel that the reason you’re not sickened by your actions is because of Sōsaku-sha. They’re not evil. You know that. You had designed the character with a Karma level of 100+. That means that they should be good. They might not be a saint because it’s neutral good but they still hold positive Karma.

So is the reason you won’t blink an eye at the bloody act you pulled because of that?

Are you okay with _any_ type of murder now?

“No.” You surprise yourself when you answer yourself out loud and feel a heavy weight settle in your diaphragm.

No? Why did you not feel anything for those men that you slaughtered while you feel that anything else is-Oh! OH!

You sit up suddenly, causing the critters around you to wake and make others jump away much to your displeasure, being hit with a realization.

Sōsaku-sha only fights when players come to defeat them! That means that the only reason Sōsaku-sha kills is to either protect themselves or things they care about! This must be transferring onto yourself somehow since you’re them now!

Only a few ways to test this theory but the only one you could think of is to quiz yourself and see how you feel.

Would you kill others to protect yourself and the things you value?

You feel pride in response.

Would you kill others to protect strangers?

You feel that it would depend on the circumstances.

Would you kill others for fun?

You feel disgusted at the mere thought of using others for your own entertainment and you’d definitely kill any others who’d do such vile acts.

Wow...who knew that being stuck in your avatar could change your value on life itself.

How about for sustenance?

You look down at the bunnies in your lap. They are plump, obviously having had their fill on the grass and flowers that surround you. They could provide a lot of meat for a hungry traveler…

Would you kill for food?

…

Depends on circumstances, you feel like...and this isn’t one of them. Besides, you aren’t hungry.

You cup the bunnies into your arms as you shift your body onto your legs and proceed to place the two on the area you had only occupied seconds prior before standing up. Eyes of all sizes watch as you proceed to stretch in place. The grass and flowers that grow out of almost everything you touch seems to be good for at least one thing besides feeding animals and leading murderous people to you. It makes one damn great makeshift bed. If you’re honest, you feel that if you were actually tired when you had laid down there the night prior you probably would have never woken up out of your slumber.

You’re surprised that you even slept at all. Such a peaceful one at that.

You had only settled against the tree after going straight for three hours and deciding that you wanted to think out what had occurred.

You came to many conclusions during the time you were lucid.

For one, you could control and access Sōsaku-sha’s magical and physical abilities still but they were now reliant on either your intentions, feelings, and/or will. It’s...still a hypothesis and you don’t know yet for a fact if that is or what is true yet. All you have to back up your theory is the fact that:

1\. You didn’t have and still don't have access to your spell slots.

2\. Voice commands meant _jack shit_ until you wanted to fight back.

3\. You went open when you felt secure while you stayed shielded when you hadn’t felt in control of the situation.

4\. Sōsaku-sha’s accuracy and physical strength showed when you were throwing the small hard objects with the intention to hit specific things.

5\. Sōsaku-sha’s speed allowed you to outrun the mob because you intended to outrun them.

6\. You probably could have leaped straight out of that barn if you wanted to because of Sōsaku-sha’s physical abilities but, because you intended to, you had only jumped up high enough to grab hold of the second story floorboards.

7\. Sōsaku-sha’s skin color is reliant on what they are feeling.

Another piece of information that you’ve obtained is that you still have your avatar’s racial perks or at least two of them. Ascend was one that you were desperately trying to get a hold of during most of your time in the small village. Only after you got hit did it activate but you still have it.

With one last stretch you walk over to the stream to wash up. You’re surprised at the clarity of the water, despite it being in the wild. You’ve only seen fancy water bottles, back in the real world, that rival such purity. You proceed to start rubbing handfuls over your new body to clean yourself. This isn’t a bath but it’ll make do.

Ascend is not activated at the moment despite you being open now. As your hypothesis suggests, it won’t activate as long as you intend to walk around rather than float. If you really wanted to float then you’d start to like the many times you tested it out last night. Although, typically, you’d jump at the opportunity to fly, after the traumatic fall and the fact that it could cut off on you at any time, you’re hesitant to rely on it.

You splash your face and neck, scrubbing the areas where blood still stuck to your skin. You watch as sparkly flakes detach themselves from you and start to drift down the stream.

Life is the second perk you know you still have and you’re very grateful for it. It saved your life last night. You thought you were hallucinating at first but, indeed, your wound had healed without you having to use any of your spells or seeking medical attention. If it hadn’t activated, surely you would have...hmmm...you’re not even sure if you’d resurrect if you had _died._ You’re not even sure how permanent death is now. Would you return to your normal life or is it something final…

You _don’t_ want to find out... _you won’t find out._

You try your best to wipe the excess water off of your body because your vision starts to get blurry. That’s another oddity you’ve found. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t have eyes so for them to be able to see is different from how you...used to see. Vision is defined as light entering the pupal which then, in turn, creates an image for you to perceive the world as. For Sōsaku-sha, however, their whole body is the pupil, it seems. It’s like looking through a telescope when you focus on particular things but when you want to focus on everything at once it’s like removing the barriers of the scope (the peripherals) and realizing you’re in a bubble (Sōsaku-sha’s “pupil”). The bubble is your vision and all that the bubble catches you can see. Up, down, left, right, back, front, close, far, it doesn’t matter.

So when anything gets on that bubble it obscures your vision. It was Sōsaku-sha’s gold blood but now it is the water that's the blinder.

“*Sigh*...what is going on?” You turn to the various forest folk who’ve not shied away from you, “Would any of you know?” Musing with a hum, you turn back to the stream to stare at the water. You couldn’t see your reflection in the water, just your shadow...but it isn’t your shadow. “Mmm, I wouldn’t expect any of you to know the answers. I don't think _anyone_ can help me now...”

You couldn’t go back to the village. Well...you could with a disguise spell but you honestly have no desire to return as it is. You don’t think you’d be able to fit in anyway. Grass and flower trails don't help you in any manner.

Shifting your vision you look down at your feet, completely cushioned by the greenery that blossomed underneath, untouched by the dirt bellow.

If you had shoes then maybe this wouldn’t happen...Still, how would you fit in? You don’t know anything about how this world works. Obviously, people are fearful of you in this form. It may have been circumstances but you could read in between the lines. They attacked you without you showing hostility so they've possibly have seen things that are...not human. Sure...you probably would have been defensive like they were if you saw something like your avatar. Even then…*sigh*

You don’t have clothes either. You never had a need for armor, weapons, tools, potions, or anything else normal players would carry on them at all times. You’d just rely on magic and physical strength when you fought. If you had stuff like that, no players would have ever been able to touch you in-game. Oh, how you regret not having anything now. All you have on yourself is data crystals, eight spell scrolls (that you don't have any use for at the moment), and a few other items that you have no use for. You still have gold, though. Using what you have you can really help you secure yourself and possibly even get you the supplies you need. Although you have plenty of it, you really don't want to rely on that just yet nor too much.

You don’t know the monetary system of this world. The value of gold may be more or less than the game’s currency was. Also, you’re in uncharted territory and flashing your wealth may not be the brightest of ideas. Doing so is only asking to be mugged and/or found by some unfavorable people. You want to remain under the radar for quite a bit until you can get your bearings. Atop of those concerns, you have a finite amount of gold in your inventory and you don’t want to use it willy nilly. You don’t know how long you’ll be in this situation and it may be in your best interests to conserve them. You at least want to learn a bit more before considering them...unless you run into an emergency, of course.

You sigh once again, suspecting that you'll be doing that a lot more often now. Many of your burdens would be alleviated if you could access the Citadel or even its supplies...

The thought of teleporting back to your realm did cross your mind at one point, the night prior. You’d be somewhere familiar. Somewhere you knew you’d be safe and surrounded by NPCs that you had programmed to serve and protect you…

Lifting your hand, you try opening Gate once more...but nothing occurs.

_“Tsk_...Just like last night…” You had tried to use Gate to arrive just outside the Seiun but the portal wouldn’t appear. Despite it being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up (that is why you tried to set it just outside, yet it still didn't work). Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but in your case, you don’t have those. In fact, when you tried to teleport anywhere in Yggdrasil it didn’t work at all despite it all being discovered territory for Sōsaku-sha. Only when you had used Gate for places you’ve already been to since the shut down does it appear. Doubts are starting to blossom within you on whether this is all still really Yggdrasil...but until you gain some information...

...you are completely lost and have nothing…

“...Great.” You slump to the ground, flicking a small wildflower with a finger absentmindedly while listening to the sound of life around you.

You feel naked...well, you are, but more vulnerable than before. Like a baby, completely confused.

Like, why are you stuck here in the first place? Is this even Yggdrasil? It doesn’t seem like it. And why do plants grow from yo-Sōsaku-sha’s touch? You really have no clue about how that works. That's something you never added to your avatar. Not to mention the color of their blood. Why gold of all things?! You must admit it looks pretty but you seriously don’t want to have to bleed anymore let alone have your _neck blown out!_

You shiver at the phantom pain before massaging your hands over the areas where the holes had been.

There’s so much you know...yet the more you learn the more you realize that _you don’t know anything!_

….

*Sigh*

You have very little to help you...and nothing to guide you...what are you going to do? You don’t know where to go...Not back to the village, that’s for sure...but that couldn’t be the only civilization. No, that couldn’t have been. There must be more...if...there’s more...maybe you have a chance at learning. You don’t want a repeat of what had occurred last night so you’ll have to approach this differently. If you find another civilization that is. You see it as your best course for survival. You don’t know the first thing about surviving out in the wilderness and frankly, you don’t want to.

Looking up, you try to gauge what time of day it is. It appears to be somewhere near noon, it looks like it since the sun is overhead.

That gives you roughly six? Seven hours to search around...if the sun moves at the same pace across the sky as Earth. Ascend will surely cut down on the time but you’re very hes-

A nudge at your backside pulls you out of your thoughts. Another deer is poking you with its snout urging for your attention. It is an odd enough display that you are completely in shock for a good second before you comply. “What are you poking me for?”

The deer steps back, allowing you to turn in spot to face the horned buck, and turns its body to the side, still staring at you. You don’t do anything but watch it, trying to puzzle together what it’s doing. A snort escapes its snout after a second and it trots away a few steps before turning back with a small stomp of its front legs.

Okay. It’s clear now that the deer was trying to tell you something but what, you don’t know.

You stand to watch the oddity. The buck upon seeing this trots off a few more steps to the herd of deer that were now heading off into the woods before turning back to you with another snort and stomp. Something clicks with the odd movement and you figure out what it is communicating.

“Do...do you want me to follow you?” You say as if the buck could understand you. Of course, it doesn’t because it gives no reply to your comment. It just stands there, waiting for you to make a choice.

You have no idea where these deer are going and why one would want you to go along with them is mind-boggling, though, it is such a bizarre act that you almost immediately start following them. Before you take a step forward, however, look back up at the sun. Rationally, you shouldn’t follow the herd. You could spend the remaining hours of the day gathering information to survive...Well...you don’t have a need to rush...really...you were stuck here until someone takes you out of your neuro-nano interface (hopefully sooner). Besides, you should wait until the heat dies down from what you did at that village. Maybe you could learn of the terrain better this way? Well, flying would be a better method of scouting than walking if you’re going to be honest. Safer too. You don’t know what the forest holds. If this is still Yggdrasil or anything like the magical world, there will be monstrous creatures in these woods that you’ll have to face.

Another snort of the deer calls to your attention. Realizing that it’s becoming impatient you mull over the two choices in your head.

**Where will you go?**

[I will follow the herd and see where they will take me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/62834320)

[I will scout the land and try to find civilization.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/62834467#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been through a lot during this time in quarantine and I think I'm going crazy because of it. Finals, for one, is really sucking up all my time, with summer classes and internships rushing up on its tail. I'm a morning person but it's making me stay up until the late at nights turn into early mornings working on assignments. My sympathies for any college student. I also ended up saving my little brother's life. The dumb dumb swallowed a plastic bottle cap, even though he knows better than to do that, and I ended up preforming the heimlich manoeuvre on him. That scare plus I haven't left my house in two months is getting to my head. SOS. I hope you are all doing better than me and enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> So you avoided your first skirt with death but at what price? I have a sheet of paper that I'm keeping a track of points off of every choice you make. Every choice you make will affect how Sōsaku-sha thinks and acts further down the story. Not only that but you also gain achievements. I won't include them in the notes section unless you ask for them because I believe they are kind of spoiler-ish. I just hope you're satisfied with your choices.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54916993)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> 


	9. Chapter 4: GIDDY-UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeoo! BBS here. Hope y'all are doing well and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Long one, again!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54916993)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: GIDDY-UP**

In the next instant you decide that trying to slip away with magic is too big of a gamble in a life or death situation. Your menu wouldn’t work so why would your spell slots? Besides…

Looking down at your feet you see that they rest on the flower and grass bed that now surrounds you.

Ascend isn’t working right now. Whatever the cause for it may be...it is a sign that your magic and spell casting abilities may share the same issue. You’ll try to find a solution for that later but for now, you have to find a way out.

First, however, you need to make sure that they don’t just follow the trail of grass and flowers to you.

Turning to the gate that gives access to the aisle, you throw yourself over it surprisingly easy with the help of your arms to support you. Wasting no time, you jog up to a ladder, across the aisle to the right, and make sure to rub your feet as much as you can around the base of it.

“I’ll peek in and see if I can spot whatever it is.” A male voice makes your head jolt to the direction of the doors to your left, just in time to see that they have opened slightly.

“Be careful Nate.” Another male voice meets you but it sounds lighter than the other.

When you see a worn-out brown leather boot slip through the crack you hastily turn to retrace your steps, cursing internally and praying that you won’t be spotted. You hop, one foot after another, careful not to add to many more grass splotches as you make your way back to the pin. You had hardly hurled yourself back over the gate when the young man, who goes by the name of Nate, peeks his head in through the doors and scans over the room with a frown.

_He hadn’t seen you._

The realization plus the close call releases a relieved sigh from your chest as you stay low, backing away from the fence to the hay pile to better hide. With the distraction in place, all you needed to do now is get out of this pin without making too many more grass patches.

Your vision seemingly spreads, allowing you to look around for possible escape routes. The aisle is off-limits so it only leaves three options: The hole you fell through, the pins to your left, and the pins to your right.

The hole is a straight shot out of here but without magic, you don’t think you can sneak out that way without getting spotted. There’s definitely people on the other side of it, no doubt about it, just waiting for you to crawl out like a worm. Besides, you don’t think you could jump high enough or find something to stand upon in time to climb out. That leaves the pins as the only two options-

“Hand me the torch, it’s too dark to see anything.”

You realize that you don’t have a lot of time to decide so you quickly try to see which way would provide you with the most coverage. The pins to your right contain various farm animals with low fences while the ones to your left contain stalls with various goods, supplies, and horses to what it looks like. Although going right would be easier to traverse, you don’t think you’ll be able to hide easily. Plus, the fact that the path you made leads to the right is only another indicator that your best option is to go left.

_It truly wasn’t a hard choice to make._

As silent as you can possibly muster, you start to make your way to the barrels that line the left side of the pin you’re in and make sure to stay as low as possible. While crouching you grab bunches of hay and start to throw them over the grass and flowers, covering your trail. You had barely hopped over the first fence when you hear Nate speak up once again.

“I don’t see anything. Let's spread out and search. It must still be in here.”

This will be the hard part. Trying to stay hidden while they search for you. If you can find a wide enough opening to slip by you’ll take it but these men won’t easily give you the opportunity.

“Two of you stay at the door and make sure nothing gets past you.” You suddenly hear, at the other side of the barn, an older man’s voice far behind you. At least now you know that the doors aren’t an option anymore as you make it to the first stall. These are way higher than the fences but you can tell you could still jump up and grab hold of them. You’d love to do that and continue making your way farther away from the first pin but, now that there are men coming from both sides, you don’t think that you’ll be able to jump over the stall without being noticed, at least from behind. You’ll have to wait until they’re distracted enough by your dummy trail to even try to attempt to climb out.

Curling into a ball where the crates and bags are most compact, you wait for them to do so with a sick feeling settling on your stomach.

_You don’t like this. You don’t like the feeling of being cornered like this._ The only solitude you have is your own mind and even that is betraying you. It just keeps replaying scenarios where you’re found and killed. A-are you going to die if you’re found? Could you even die? This all might still be Yggdrasil and something like that probably doesn’t mean much...hmmm...you’re not even sure if you’d resurrect if you do die. You’re not even sure how permanent death is now. Would you return to your normal life or is it something final… _You don’t want to find out_...you won’t let yourself find out because how real your situation is. S-should you play dead if you’re spotted? Could you even try?! No, you know you wouldn’t be able to. They’d know you’re alive. Not to mention that your skin changing color might be a BIG hint. For now, you just have to stay still and watch.

From in between the cracks of the barrier that surrounds you now, you watch the three men draw closer and closer to the pin that you had already left.

“There’s the hole but what the fuck is all this?” Nate hisses as he approaches with two younger men to the other group just outside the pin next to yours.

“Flowers?” A boy with caramel caesar cut hair, who looks around the same age as Nate, mumbles as he walks up to the gate with a dark-haired boy who is holding a bow with an arrow strung and ready to draw at a moment's notice. “Why are there flowers?”

“There’s no sign of a creature in the pin either.” The young man with the bow turns to the group. “Only grass and these flowers.”

“Hmm…” The old man worriedly trails his eyes down the path which you set. “I don’t know, boys, but I’m starting to get the feeling that we might not be dealing with something we can handle. It may be a magic caster.”

“It would explain the odd growth.”

“Is it a fae?” The caramel haired boy’s question prompts Nate to step forth.

“Could be. Only one way to find out.” The moment they all turn their head to the ladder you shoot up from your spot like a spring and start to make your way over the stall. “It must be up there. It's where the path leads but we shouldn’t pursue it just yet.” You notice Nate crouch down to the patches of grass in the aisle before you lose sight of the scene, slipping into the next pin searching for an exit, but you still listen in. “It’s bipedal, evident by the patches of grass if these are its footprints, but there’s something concerning.”

“What is it?”

“The spacing between these steps. A full-grown man could only have this much space in between his steps if he was hurrying to get somewhere. The creature we are dealing with could have been rushing to get to the ladder...but that still means that the creature is at least six feet in height.”

“Six feet tall?!”

“At least, it could be taller.” You slip over the next stall as they continue to talk. You cringe at every sound you make. Thankfully, no one other than you hear th-* _SSsfFFn_ *

You jump, freezing in your spot as something wet sprinkles onto your back. Quickly you shift your vision to see what had just sniffed you-only to see that it was just a brown horse. You sigh, relieved that you weren’t caught, as you slowly turn towards the horse to get a better look at it. Its mane is darker than that of its body, almost appearing black in contrast and it has one splotch of white in between its eyes. Its eyes are the most striking features on the horse as one is as dark as its mane but the other contrasts with a bright blue color. It sniffs you again, splattering more of its snot on you.

“Eahk! Hello to you too.” You whisper as you wipe yourself off with your hands, watching as the horse bends its neck down to nibble at the grass and flowers bellow you. As it does so you take a moment to pat its neck, relishing the feeling-

“We'll need more men to kill this thing.”

“S-shit.” You’re suddenly pulled back from reality by the blatant fact of what they intend to do with you. You need to find a way out, _NOW_.

The horse lifts its head to watch you climb up on a crate to look around for exits. The only things that seemed to be available to you are the small windows that line up the sides of the barn. They are very small. So small, in fact, that you think that you wouldn’t be able to fit through them, let alone Sōsaku-sha’s head. You’re positive that the windows are just a form of medieval AC but that knowledge doesn’t help you. You quickly scan about, slowly realizing that the doors on either side of the barn are the only real exits on the ground level.

A heavy feeling befalls you and your body starts to quake.

_You’re trapped!_

Is this karma?! Have you done anything to deserve this?! No. You can’t think of anything that would warrant this. This must be fate or something along those lines. Magic wouldn’t work, you know it wouldn’t have, but you at least thought that you’d be able to slip by. You want to cry-

A nudge at your side informs you that you’re not alone.

Shifting in place to face the horse, it returns your gaze as it sniffs you, your body slumps as hopelessness slowly envelopes you.

_You can’t escape_. You’re only waiting to be found and killed now. You don’t even think you can talk your way out of this anymore. “I...I don’t understand…” You stare at the horse, seemingly the only thing that you find solace in. Raising a hand, you start to pet its snout. It is very hard, not as soft as you thought a horse would feel, but still finding some comfort in the form of acceptance. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Liam, go inform either Hyatt or Joseph to go get more men.” You cower in place pulling the horse's snout closer to you, almost hugging it now. “We’ll need to surround this thing.”

“I don’t know what to do…” The whimper that comes out of you is barely audible as you desperately try to think of a way to avoid death-

The horse lifts its head out of your grasp causing you to snap out of your festering panic attack. You watch as it hurriedly trots over to the corner of the pin where some crates that are covered with a beige drop cloth. Biting down on musky tarp it struggles to pull off the blanket from what it is covering.

Seeing this odd act you hesitantly come over to assist the horse, mainly because you didn’t want it making too much noise trying to do whatever it is doing.

When you grab the cloth, green spreads like dye around the areas you touch with your hands. You pay that little mind as you assist the horse, more concerned with overhearing many footsteps go past the stall. You even see a couple of men walk past the one low gateway into the pin but, thankfully, there are high walls on all other sides so they don’t see you jump as they pass. The dirty cloth slides easily off the barrels once you have lifted the corners and most of it tumbles straight onto the dirt floor.

The horse, lifting the tarp in its teeth, drapes you with the moldy cloth.

Holding back a gag at the sudden overwhelming smell of muck and shit, the feeling of the blanket becoming enveloped in bright green moss and tiny colorful flowers at your touch gives you some form of comfort, it apparently protecting you from the filth the tarp carries.

“Why did you cover me with this?” The inquiry is light as you wrap yourself in the makeshift cloak or hood. Surprisingly, the awful odor slowly fades into one you’d describe honeysuckles to smell like and while that was surprising in itself, you are more intrigued at the animal’s actions. It genuinely seems like it is trying to help you...wait.

_Animals couldn’t suddenly understand you, can they?_

“Can you understand me?” Your question goes unanswered as the horse lays down beside you. You start to think that it just wants you to cover it with the blanket but then the horse starts pulling your left leg closer to itself with its snout. Confused, you move closer to the point that your shins are touching its hard side. You always thought horses were a lot squishier than this but it seems like they're all muscle. You dismiss the thought and ask the horse another question, “What are you trying to make me do?"

It either doesn’t understand you or it ignores you because it continues to try to move you closer to itself. However, you know you have no more room to move. You’re already right up against its side and if you go any farther you’ll just be standing right on top of-

_You feel stupid...and you summarize that it may be a reason why you’re in this situation_. The horse clearly wants you to get on its back and you’re just standing there like a dunce, drooling and whining about your situation.

Not wanting to waste any more time, you lift your leg over the horse before carefully sitting down on top of it.

When it suddenly stands you almost fall off but you steady yourself by squeezing your thighs together and wrapping an arm, the one not holding your cloak together under your collar, around its thick neck.

_Ye-you’ve never ridden a horse before! You don’t even know the first thing about riding a horse!_

Evidently that means little as the horse cautiously moves closer to the gate, carrying you to the opening.

Upon seeing this, your head shakes violently as you’re brought closer to the open space. “No! _No! No!_ What are you _doing?!_ ” You scream the whisper, almost having enough sense to jump off the horse but then you notice the mob. Many of the men that make up the group are climbing the ladders to the top floor, leaving very few on the ground level. Those who are on the same floor as you have their backs facing you, the men's attention narrowed down to the area above.

_Not focusing on your corner._

The horse, turning its body to the side, lines you up with the gate allowing you to see that the double doors also only have three men guarding it but they too are distracted.

Upon seeing this...a plan pops into your head.

It’s a _crazy_ plan but...if...if you do this...you’ll be able to escape. _You might die_...but its the best idea you can come up with besides breaking and hiding in a box in a dark corner of the barn for the rest of existence. Plus, you think that the horse already had the same idea.

You shift your body closer to the gate, maintaining your balance with your thighs tight around the horse’s torso, before slowly moving your right hand down the front side, keeping an eye out while you do so. No one seems to see as you fumble around the surface of the gate for something in particular. Your vision shifts and is suddenly extended from your arm. How you can see out of your arm is a mystery but it points you to the item you were trying to find.

_Bingo!_

The lock to the gate is easy to lift as your hand went quickly to work with it.

The click of the gate did draw a few eyes but the deed had already been done.

Zipping your hand back into the pin at lightning-fast speeds, you grab at your moss hood and the dark mane of the beast you’re on, as the horse spins at a jolting speed, almost throwing you off in the process, to face the gate. It then bursts through the unlocked gate, drawing the attention of everyone in the barn, as it sprints left to the barn doors where three men stood in shock.

“THE _FUCK?!_ ” “There, THERE!” “It’s taking the HORSE!” Many yell from behind but you can’t see them with the cloak around you.

The men at the door can’t do anything as the wall of muscle comes charging straight at them. Two had enough sense to jump out of the way but the third got plowed as he tried to jump on.

“ **BWAA _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_** I can’t believe that _actually worked!_ ” You scream in a cocktail of adrenaline and pure bliss, turning your head to look over your shoulder as you see the men’s figures frantically sprinting about. You turn back to the horse and wrap the one arm not holding onto the cloak around its neck in a hug, “Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you! I _fucking_ love you, holy shit, ha _ha!_ I’m going to keep you forever!” You almost freaking try to kiss it but instead, you opt to just start laughing again.

You honestly had _no_ idea it would be that easy of an escape plan. You had assumed that since most of the men had gone up the ladders and the few others were distracted, that the ones inside the barn wouldn’t be able to act fast enough to pursue and there wouldn’t be enough men outside to block you before you disappeared into the shadows of the night. You honestly should have thought of that plan sooner but you didn’t know that you could ride a horse. You still don’t know how you’re riding one. It just seems to know where you want to go and that’s completely fine by you. As long as it takes you far away from this village then you are a happy camper, _yessiree!_

The side of the barn you came riding out from seems to be the side that leads to all of their crops. Thin wooden fences block off most of the crops so you have to maneuver around them but a few others don’t have anything to protect them. The horse still tries to avoid trampling over their crops much to your pleasure. Although those people wanted to kill you-you still didn’t want to give them a reason to do so. Well...more reason than you stealing a horse and busting a hole into their property.

Beyond the crops, it's just grassy planes as far as the eye can see with a few scattered trees sticking out of its expanse. It probably would have been better for you to have ridden into the forest instead of being out in the open like this but you recognize the issues in doing that. Monsters and threats unbeknownst to you could lurk behind the deceiving safe haven. You assume that things as such would exist in there based on the things those men had discussed back in the barn and the fact that this may still be Yggdrasil. You’d also have to turn back and risk being caught by those men.

So you weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth...quite literally, h _aHA!_

You look back once again to check on the condition of the mob and to see if they are following you. Like you guessed, the few who had jumped onto some horses had pursued you but only as far as the middle of their crop field because beyond the light the small village could provide, their torches do little to aid them in chasing you.

Thankfully Sōsaku-sha has night vision due to their race so you have no issues going across the terrain!

You hum happily and pat the horse below you in thanks. You’ll have to continue to ride off as far as you can into the distance because the villagers will more than likely try to get you back. That one man named Nate, especially. He seemed to be good at things such as that but...for now, _you are safe._

You sigh as you look up toward the night sky and see it truly for the first time.

It is...stunning. You had never seen a night sky with such clarity before. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

Pale light casts down from the sparkling heavens above reminding you what Earth once possessed before your time. You inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, this natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore.

Nothing could compare to this.

“It's...so beautiful…” You choke out as the hood falls off your bald head, expanding your vision even further now that the mossy cloth no longer obscures it, “It's like a sea of pixie dust or even jewels…”

Hmmm... _Jewels_ …

You look down to the horse that had slowed down some but was still galloping away from the village. “I need to name you now that you and I will be sticking together.” You direct your statement to the horse with a tilt of your head. “It doesn’t matter to me what gender you are, I shall name you Jewels...for you shone a light of hope for me in the shadow of uncertainty and safeguarded me from Hel’s cold clutch. In turn, I shall treasure you for your namesake and make sure to adorn you with true prosperity plus a long fulfilling life.”

You...don’t know why you named a horse like that but you shake your head, tossing your passionate outburst to the back of your mind, and turn your head back to the sky sighing. The wind tickles your skin as you travel farther and farther out into the open fields knowing...

_You have successfully escaped_ …

●

You wake up to the feeling of soft lips nibbling at your neck and you propel high up into the bright blue sky with a loud banshee screech; violently flailing and spinning your limbs in every direction to ward off the threat, turning hot pink at the ticklish feeling.

Jewels jumps away from you with a similar, high pitched, startled noise, then a snort as it trots back over to you as you float back down to the ground. You clutch a hand over where your heart should be as you pant. It was only the horse, you realize with a grateful yet ragged sigh. You honestly thought something was trying to eat you for a hot second or that a weirdo had the nerve to come up to you, while you slept, and _k-kiss_ yo-

Hey, wait a minute. Jewels is still here...so does that mean-

You look around to confirm your surroundings and, indeed, you are met with the scenery you remember settling down at the night before. A breathing hilly expanse of green as far as the eye can see as well as the occasional scattered trees and bushes, one of those patches being near you to provide you some form of cover. Yellowish-orange butterflies with dark spots peppering their wings flutter all around you, some settle down on the flowers you grew while others land on you, much to your joy. A single small pond, with some reeds growing out of its edges, is a few feet away from where you currently float. It has a stream flowing through it that stretches out in two separate directions to the horizons. The water glitters from the sunlight above and when you look up blue meets your sight. The clouds slowly drift in a slow march across the expanse of the sky to fade off on the horizon, casting down shadows on the green world below.

So...it wasn’t all a dream…

You really are stuck in your avatar Sōsaku-sha…

…

“*Sigh* Well, crap.”

_Great_...you should have expected this. No way that could have all been a dream. It was too vivid. But how…

_How in the world are you your avatar?_

You lift your light pastel arms to look them over. Some butterflies fly onto your arms as you do this and, while it does intrigue you why the small insects would choose you as their perch, you focus more on your limbs. These are your hands...yet they look nothing like the ones you know to be your own. For one, they are nowhere near your natural skin tone. They don't have any of the calluses you've grown onto and show you which fingers you’d use to write. They have no hair...just like the rest of your avatar, plus they now have reasonably sized nail beds, small cuticles, and long enough nails to scratch your new companion, Jewels, who you now know is a female.

“You scared me, girl.” You do a sprinkling motion with your fingers so that your nails can really do their work, trailing them down Jewels' snout from in between her eyes. You don’t know if you’re petting the horse right, as you’re only repeating what you’ve seen actors do in movies, but it doesn't object to your ministrations so you continue to stroke and scratch it.

You’re pleased that the horse stuck around with you. Very pleased actually. Jewels could have just wandered off at any time yet she stuck around here with you. Maybe she wants to stay with you. You hope she does. You really want her to stick around. You want any type of friendly company you can get while in this strange world.

You stop petting the horse with one last pat and turn, mid-air, to the pond nearby.

Ascend now works, thankfully. After going for what felt like hours, Jewels and you had settled where you are now so that she could drink some water while you could test out some things about Sōsaku-sha. You came to many conclusions during the time you were lucid.

For one, you could control and access Sōsaku-sha’s magical and physical abilities still but they were now reliant on either your intentions, feelings, and/or will. It’s...still a hypothesis and you don’t know yet for a fact if that is or what is true yet. All you have to back up your theory is the fact that:

1\. You didn’t have and still don't have access to your spell slots.

2\. Voice commands mean very little unless you mean to cast a spell. You also have to be “open” to do so.

3\. You’re open when you feel secure while you stay shielded when you don’t feel in control of the situation.

4\. Sōsaku-sha’s speed and physical strength showed when you were climbing about in the barn as well as how fast you were able to act in some instances.

5\. Sōsaku-sha’s accuracy showed when you’d aim at objects with either spells or hand held objects with the intention to hit specific things, even if they’re crazy far away.

6\. Sōsaku-sha’s skin color is reliant on what they are feeling.

Jewels starts to eat the bed of flowers that had cushioned you while you slept, during which you proceed to float down into the pond to wash up, the butterflies on you flying off as you sink deeper. The grass and flowers that grow out of almost everything you touch seems to be good for at least one thing besides feeding animals and leading murderous people to you. It makes one damn great makeshift bed. If you’re honest, you feel that if you were actually tired when you had laid down there the night prior you probably would have never woken up out of your slumber.

You’re surprised at the clarity of the water, despite it being in the wild. You’ve only seen fancy water bottles, back in the real world, that rival such purity. You deactivate Ascend and proceed to start rubbing handfuls over your new body to clean yourself. This isn’t a bath but it’ll make do.

You’re able to cancel out Ascend despite you being open now. As your hypothesis suggests, it won’t activate as long as you intend to walk around rather than float. If you really wanted to float then you’d start to like the many times you tested it out last night. Although typically, you’d jump at the opportunity to fly, after the traumatic fall and the fact that it could cut off on you at any time, you’re hesitant to rely on it. Plus, you wanted to stick around with your new pet horse.

You splash your face and neck, scrubbing at the areas where you felt the most grimey, despite nothing actually being there, and start to think of what would have happened if you hadn’t escaped with Jewels.

You probably would have hidden but it would have been hard with all the grass and flower trails. The mob would have searched the entire barn eventually and would have spotted the trail. If they still couldn’t find you after that, you probably would have stayed in whatever spot you found for three days or more before even trying to escape again. However, if they did find you-you would have most likely tried to run or fight them.

You sink underwater into a fetal position at the dark thought, knowing from tests the night prior that you don’t have a need to breathe anymore (it's still an alien feeling though).

You wouldn’t have been able to use any magic of course because you realize now that you were shielded back then. However, you still had Sōsaku-sha’s physical attributes. They wouldn’t have been able to hurt you even if they tried and if you had decided to fight them...none of them would have stood a chance. But...what if you had suddenly become open during that time? If they attacked you like that you could have died. _Good thing you never had to find out._

You stand up out of the pond and watch as the water blurs your vision. That’s another oddity you’ve found. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t have eyes so for them to be able to see is different from how you...used to see. Vision is defined as light entering the pupal which then, in turn, creates an image for you to perceive the world as. For Sōsaku-sha, however, their whole body is the pupil, it seems. It’s like looking through a telescope when you focus on particular things but when you want to focus on everything at once it’s like removing the barriers of the scope (the peripherals) and realizing you’re in a bubble (Sōsaku-sha’s “pupil”). The bubble is your vision and all that the bubble catches you can see. Up, down, left, right, back, front, close, far, it doesn’t matter.

So when anything gets on that bubble it obscures your vision. It was the moss cloak you wore last night but now it is the water that's the blinder.

“*Sigh*...what is going on?” Mumbling with an empty voice(s), you look down at the surface of the pond to stare at your reflection. You’re actually able to see it...or...see a reflection of someone who isn’t you. None of your facial features meet your gaze, just a plain, smooth, colorful skull of something inhuman.

No longer wanting to stare face to face with something you’re stuck with, you turn and float out of the water onto land, finished with your bath. You try your best to wipe the excess water off of your body before grabbing the moss cloth, you had used as a blanket the night prior, to towel yourself off. It’s not very absorbent and it leaves little plant particles on your skin but it is easier to pick those off than trying to wipe off water. Thankfully, the cloak still smells like honeysuckles and as you wipe yourself with it the sweet smell transfers onto you like a cologne or even a perfume.

_What do you do now?_ You don’t even know where to go.

You couldn’t go back to the village. Well...you could with a disguise spell but you honestly have no desire to return as it is. You don’t think you’d be able to fit in anyway. Grass and flower trails don't help you in any manner.

Shifting your vision you look down at your feet, completely cushioned by the greenery that blossomed underneath, untouched by the dirt bellow.

If you had shoes then maybe this wouldn’t happen...Still, how would you fit in? You don’t know anything about how this world works. Obviously, people are fearful of things inhuman. It may have been circumstances but you could read in between the lines. They decided to find and kill you based on the fact that you’re...not human. Sure...you probably would have been defensive like they were if you saw something like your avatar. Even then…*sigh*

You don’t have clothes either. All you have is the moss and flower cloak. You never had a need for armor, weapons, tools, potions, or anything else normal players would carry on them at all times. You’d just rely on magic and physical strength when you fought. If you had stuff like that, no players would have ever been able to touch you in-game. Oh, how you regret not having anything now. All you have on yourself is data crystals, eight spell scrolls (that you don't have any use for at the moment), and a few other items that you have no use for. You still have gold, though. Using what you have you can really help you secure yourself and possibly even get you the supplies you need. Although you have plenty of it, you really don't want to rely on that just yet nor too much.

You don’t know the monetary system of this world. The value of gold may be more or less than the game’s currency was. Also, you’re in uncharted territory and flashing your wealth may not be the brightest of ideas. Doing so is only asking to be mugged and/or found by some unfavorable people. You want to remain under the radar for quite a bit until you can get your bearings. Atop of those concerns, you have a finite amount of gold in your inventory and you don’t want to use it willy nilly. You don’t know how long you’ll be in this situation and it may be in your best interests to conserve them. You at least want to learn a bit more before considering them...unless you run into an emergency, of course.

You sigh once again, suspecting that you'll be doing that a lot more often now. Many of your burdens would be alleviated if you could access the Citadel or even its supplies...

The thought of teleporting back to your realm did cross your mind at one point, the night prior. You’d be somewhere familiar. Somewhere you knew you’d be safe and surrounded by NPCs that you had programmed to serve and protect you…

Lifting your hand, you try opening Gate once more...but nothing occurs.

“ _Tsk_...Just like last night…” You had tried to use Gate to arrive just outside the Seiun but the portal wouldn’t appear. Despite it being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up (that is why you tried to set it just outside, yet it still didn't work). Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but in your case, you don’t have those. In fact, when you tried to teleport anywhere in Yggdrasil it didn’t work at all despite it all being discovered territory for Sōsaku-sha. Only when you had used Gate for places you’ve already been to since the shut down does it appear. Doubts are starting to blossom within you on whether this is all still really Yggdrasil...but until you gain some information...

...you are completely lost and have nothing…

“...Great.” You wrap your cloak around your shoulders before slumping to the ground, flicking a small wildflower with a finger absentmindedly while letting the butterflies take residence on you once again.

You feel naked...well, you are, but more vulnerable than before. Like a baby, completely confused.

Like, why are you stuck here in the first place? Is this even Yggdrasil? It doesn’t seem like it. And why do plants grow from yo-Sōsaku-sha’s touch? You really have no clue about how that works. That's something you never added to your avatar. Why are animals attracted to you?

You lift a finger and watch as two butterflies try to land on the tip at the same time.

There’s so much you know...yet the more you learn the more you realize that _you don’t know anything!_

….

*Sigh*

You have very little to help you...and nothing to guide you...what are you going to do? You don’t know where to go...Not back to the village, that’s for sure...but that couldn’t be the only civilization. No, that couldn’t have been. There must be more...if...there’s more...maybe you have a chance at learning. You don’t want a repeat of what had occurred last night so you’ll have to approach this differently. If you find another civilization that is. You see it as your best course for survival. You don’t know the first thing about surviving out in the wilderness and frankly, you don’t want to.

Looking up, you try to gauge what time of day it is. It must be somewhere late in the morning as the sun as it appears to be off to the side a bit in front of you.

That gives you roughly nine? Ten hours to search around...if the sun moves at the same pace across the sky as Earth. Ascend would surely cut down on time but you don’t want to leave Jewels.

You shift your vision over to the said horse and you see that she had taken your spot in the flower bed, her long eyelashes hiding her two different colored eyes from the world.

You shift your focus back on your surroundings. You technically could stay in your spot for however long you want...but you’re sure that those villagers are going to want their horse back. If you stay here you’ll risk being caught up by them. Besides, there’s nothing you could gain from remaining here. So the way you see it...you can go in three directions. You can either go in the direction of where the sun is rising from, where the sun will set, or continue straight away from the village. You don’t know what will lie beyond those three directions but it’ll be better than going back. You know it will. So…

**Which direction will you go in?**

[I’ll go East, in the direction the sun is rising from.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/62834647#workskin)

[I’ll go West, in the direction where the sun will set at.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/62834719#workskin)

[I’ll go South, in the direction away from the village.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/62839390#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You avoided your first skirt with death and you gained a buddy! Yay! In fact, the horse that is with you now is based off of my favorite toy as a child. It's a bean sack toy horse that can fit into the palm of my hand. The one blue eye it has is a bead that got super glued into place of the one that fell out. Because of it's crystalline look and the white mark on the middle of its head, I had named my toy horse Jewels. So, when I was writting this chapter I remembered what Momonga said about the starry night sky (a box of jewels) and I took my chance to add a bit of sentimental spice to the story.
> 
> In addition, I have a sheet of paper that I'm keeping a track of points off of every choice you make. Every choice you make will affect how Sōsaku-sha thinks and acts further down the story. Not only that but you also gain achievements, like your new companion. I won't include them in the notes section unless you ask for them because I believe they are kind of spoiler-ish. I just hope you're satisfied with your paths.
> 
> The choice you have now will decide how your story will go and how/when you'll affect the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Hope you like the path you choose!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54916993)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> 


	10. Chapter 4: NOW I AIN'T SAYIN' SHE A GOLD DIGGER-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rrawgg! BBS here! I'm finally doing junk with my internship and my summer class is teaching me about some tips in html. Hope you enjoy this long chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917341)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: NOW I AIN'T SAYIN' SHE A GOLD DIGGER-**

“Thankfully, I can pay as you asked. However, before I flash any coin, I want to know the full estimate of the damage. I don’t want any of you getting the idea that you can rob me just because I’m not entirely in the best position to negotiate.” You nod while crossing your arms, confirming that you can pay in gold...and hoping that you can actually access your inventory. That would be very bad if you can’t pay them like you said you would. You bet that they won’t enjoy you lying to them.

You don’t trust Sōsaku-sha’s magic ability at all quite yet, despite the benefits. You don’t want to potentially ruin what little relationship you have now with these people by scaring them.

“That sounds fine by me.” The old man mimics your body movement before turning to Nate. “We will give them a fair price. Am I clear, boy?”

“ _Tsk_ , fine.” The young man sends a glare your way. “As long as it pays us in the end.”

“Good…” The old man turns back to you, a hand stroking his beard in contemplation, “Now...what to do with you…”

“I suspect that you won’t want to let me out of your sights until I’ve paid my debt. Am I correct?”

“Mmmm, yes...I hope you understand why.” His expression saddens some but remains as stern as ever. “We don’t earn much as farmers. Despite that, we still have families to feed. Every coin matters to us. Even a copper piece can go a long way...which is why we can’t exactly brush off this incident.”

You hold up your hand to show that you’ve heard enough. “I understand. I take no offense...but...will we be staying here or will you keep me someplace else until I pay? I suspect that until the sun rises, no one will be able to properly calculate what I’ve destroyed. I’d like to think that we’re all civil. You all don’t want to stand around until then, I’m sure. We can-”

“Don’t think you can trick us.” Nate spits as he walks out of the pin to you with a slight strut, swinging his legs in a cocky way. “You can fly, can’t you? What’s stopping you from flying away once we bring you outside?”

“That’s true.” You lean your head slightly towards the young man. “Why don’t I do that? Hmm? In fact, why didn’t I do that before I revealed myself to you? That would have been the perfect opportunity to slip away, don’t you think? So why didn’t I run away then, hm? Why don’t you tell me that since you’re so smart.” You know that the huge factor that played a part in making that choice was because of the fall you had just experienced. You’re sure you have a phobia of heights now, however, none of these men know that. So, you’re going to use that knowledge to paint yourself in a good light.

“Watch your mouth, _freak._ ” Nate hisses, puffing out his chest to you in a challenging way but before he could take another step towards you the boy with caramel hair places a hand on his shoulder, halting his movement.

“I don’t have a mouth to watch.” You shake your head with a sigh, “I’m only saying this so you don’t sound like an idiot. You may be a sharp young man-” You quickly flick him on the forehead before he could even react. You feel a spike of fear at the act yet you continue, “-but you sure aren’t observant enough.”

Nate’s face turns unbelievably red once he processes what you had done, “WHY YO-” “I’ve already made it clear that I want to cooperate and cover all of your losses.” You interrupt him, knowing that whatever he was going to say was born from anger. “I was being considerate and taking into account your needs and comfort. Please don’t mistake that as me trying to trick you. I’m perfectly fine with waiting here despite the smell. My only ulterior motive was to gain information because...I’m kinda lost.” You look about at the group of men and scratch your neck awkwardly, “I thought we could talk over tea or...just talk. I’m...not from around here so anything you can tell me will be great.” Turning back to Nate you extend your dominant hand out to him. “If you truly don’t trust me then, if I am taken somewhere, you can hold my hand while we walk.”

Although Nate seems to have calmed down some, he smacks your hand away, still miffed that you had flicked him. “No thanks. I want both of my hands available if you try something. I’ll stick to walking behind you.”

‘Well that won’t help you. I can see things behind me now.’ You almost say but you hold back, pulling your arm back to your side. “Mm...if that helps you then I’m okay with it.” You turn back to the old man, “I assume you’re the one in charge around here based on how you act. Would you like me to stay here or would you like to take me someplace else?”

The group exchange glances, all seeming to have various opinions on the situation, but they all turn to the old man before you who strokes his beard once again, closing his eyes with a sigh. “I will bring you to my house. We can discuss more there.”

Some try to object but the man had made up his mind, motioning for you to follow him as he turns to talk out of the barn. You feel something akin to a smile form on your face despite you not having one. Finally, you can learn something!

●

You shift again uncomfortably on a creaky wooden chair you’ve been sitting on for the past five hours, making it whine under your weight. You kind of regret making your avatar a seven foot tall monster now that you can't fit your legs under the table due to the height of not only the table but the chair. After getting some weird stares from you doing the eagle you bashfully settled on keeping your legs together on either side of your chair, making it so that you have to keep your body twisted uncomfortably to face those in the room. You patiently wait for the old man, whose name you’ve learned to be Barry Long, to return after he had stepped out of the slightly spacious room you’re held up in. Meanwhile, you silently stare at the three men who’ve been assigned over watch of you: Nate(of course), Liam (the caramel-haired boy), and Vance (a dark-haired boy with the bow and arrows). Why these young men were assigned to the task rather than the men who looked like they could punch a hole through a tree is beyond you. There’s got to be a reason but you are too caught up in your thoughts, swiveling your feet into the grass and flower patch that now surrounds the area you occupy as you reply to all the things you’ve learned during the hours you spent asking the men questions.

In fact, you had learned a lot on the way to the chieftain's house.

For one, people are fearful of things inhuman. Upon exiting the barn you had gotten many terrified looks from the people gathered outside. When you had turned your head in the direction of one family they hid their child behind them, away from you.

It...made you really sad...

You’d never been treated in such a way before. It may have been circumstances but you could read in between the lines. They genuinely were afraid of you based on the fact that you’re...not human...b-but you _are_ human...even though you don’t look like one. Sure...you probably would have been defensive like they were if you saw something like your avatar, you reason. Even so…*sigh*

Another item of information was the sky…

You had actually frozen from shock when you looked up. It was...stunning. You had never seen a night sky with such clarity before. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

The pale light that casted down from the sparkling heavens above reminded you of what Earth once possessed before your time. You had inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, the natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore. Not just because nothing could compare to it...but because it wasn’t the constellations of Yggdrasil...neither the ones of Earth.

However, you were cut short. Nate yelled at you when you had stared up at the sky for too long so you couldn’t really spend an eternity looking up at it, puzzling together what it meant. You know that if he didn’t pull you out of your reverence you most likely would have just stared off into space forever, literally.

The third thing you learned was that these people are impoverished.

You had suspected as much since Yggdrasil’s humanoid villager NPCs are mainly just barely above the technological advancements of the lower class of the medieval age. It is the same here.

All of their houses are made of stone with brick roof tiles and shabby wooden shutters that keep the windows shut. All the houses are either one or two stories high off the ground, surrounded by dirt but on the rare occasion, greenery. Candles and torches were the only available sources of light to guide your group to Mr. Barry’s house. It wasn’t necessarily a short walk, as his house was on the other side of the village but the village is a small one so it didn’t take forever. You had spent that time talking to the group you were with, trying to gauge where you were…

_And that’s how you learned that you are no longer in Yggdrasil._

You knew that you weren’t on Earth but you at least thought you were stuck in your game because you’re still in your avatar. Yet, the men who escorted you were confused by every question you asked them about the geographical locations of Midgard. They promptly informed you that they don’t know what you were talking about and told you of the names of places surrounding their village that you never heard of. Yggdrasil’s world was based on Norse myths so you were completely ignorant to what they informed you of.

That’s when you froze for a second time, completely in shock because the realization hit you like a slap to the face. You were teleported or brought to an unknown world when you had tried to stay on the server until the forced logout. You were hypothesizing the possibility all this time about this being a new world, the evidence pretty clear as it was laid out on the table to you bare...but you had flipped out, collapsing onto your knees and clutching your head as you cursed at yourself out loud. Liam had tried to comfort you but when he touched you something strange happened…

You change your focus to the young man that sits across the table from you who isn’t looking at you. Rather, Liam is fiddling with some loose strings on his baggy beige shirt tiredly but seems to have a lot on his mind. You’re not surprised. You both had jumped away from each other before accusing one another of doing something. It caused a slight uproar in the group but after a little bit of talking to settle everyone down, you all agreed to test it out and after touching the arms of others you all came to a conclusion. You now have the ability to feel the emotion of others like it is your own if you enact physical contact. You couldn’t hear their thoughts but you could still get a distinct feeling of what they were thinking based on their emotions. Those who touched you had felt the same thing as you did.

You don’t know why you could share emotions with others now, just like why you grow plants out of almost anything you touch but you assume that it's just one of the few things you’ll have to deal with now. You hadn’t programmed those traits into Sōsaku-sha. In fact, the only traits you had given Sōsaku-sha were ones to help you around your realm, benefits in producing products, and to fight players. Beyond that…

Your avatar doesn’t even have a race category like many others in the game. You had completely customized your avatar from scratch to be like nothing seen throughout the rest of Yggdrasil so you can’t even try to find some explanation in your memory’s knowledge of the other races. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t even fit in with the angelic and God-like races even though they are a type of deity.

You have nothing to compare your avatar to...and you feel that you’ve only scratched the surface of the mysteries of your situation. There’s so much you know...yet the more you learn the more you realize that _you don’t know anything!_

A sigh escapes you as you shake your head. At least you know that you could still use Ascend, the only indicator that you can use magic.

The moment Liam had touched you-you had started floating again. You don’t know at the time how it got activated then but you promptly went back to standing on the ground when you started getting yelled at. You also started to float again when you entered Mr. Barry’s house. He has dirt floors so, when you walked in, flowers and grass sprouted up from where you walked. Upon seeing what you were doing you had wanted Ascend to start working again. It did and no one really protested against it the second time.

The first thing you had asked about when they finally settled you in the room that you’re in now was for them to explain more about the countries of this new world and the geography of it. Mr. Barry had gone and pulled out a map to lay it out on the table, pointing out specific areas of interest on the strange continent displayed as he spoke. He went off to first explain the countries they had told you about earlier. Bourn, the village you’re in, is part of the Re-Estize Kingdom. And, adjacent to the great mountain range that runs North and South is the Baharuth Empire. The countries are often on bad terms and often battle on the plains that border the two countries near the capital city of E-Rantel. And there is one more. The Slane Theocracy lies to the South of both countries.

You had asked for further detail, just being swept away in awe of your situation, on the history of each country, how they handled currency, who ruled each nation, if there were monsters or even other intelligent beings living amongst the human population, how magic works in this world, and more...and your mind was blown away with knowledge. Royalty, nobility, knights in shining armor, religions, cults, gangs, war, treasures, rumors, myths, legend, unforeseen dangers, beasts of great proportions, potions, adventurer guilds, strange languages, ruins, everything you live for! You felt like a giddy child brought to an amusement park for the first time! You completely gushed over everything they told you and your curiosity surprised the men present.

Mr. Barry had stepped out after five straight hours of talking himself dry to make something to clear his throat and to keep himself awake as the sun rises to start the new day.

Now, in the present, you notice Nate staring at you once again with a tired grimace from the wall he is leaning against. Frowning seems to be his resting face but you can tell he has something to say to you. Not wanting to wait in awkward silence until the chieftain is back you try to prompt up another discussion. “You seem to have something on your mind, Mr. Nate.”

“Don’t call me Mr. Nate. It sounds weird.”

“Ermm, I’m...sorry? From where I’m from it is respectable to address individuals who you’re in a professional or business relationship with by their first names. Is...that not the same here?”

He shakes his head with a scoff, “No. We go by surnames.”

“Ah...no wonder Mr. Barry was making that face every time I said his name.” So, they’re more Westernized here than Japanese. How bizarre. “Now I feel like a dumbass.”

Nate actually coughs out a laugh at your statement before hurrying to cover it up as Liam and Vance turn to him. “Just call me Nate. None of that Mr. crap. You make me feel old.” He pushes himself off the wall, resuming his frown, to properly face you. “However, you’re strange.”

“Oh uh, mmm...thanks?”

“I didn’t mean that as a compliment.” He quickly retorts back with a squint of his eyes. “I mean that you’re a sore thumb. You’re something I’ve never seen before.” He takes two slow steps toward you before continuing. “What are you?”

“Hmm? My race? To be honest, I can’t really say I know. I’m the only one of my kind to my knowledge…” You reply back as you roleplay as your avatar. You couldn’t really tell them the truth because, frankly, no one would believe you. Besides, you don’t want to reveal too much information about your real self.

“No parents?” He takes two more steps to the table but still hasn’t quite reached it yet.

“None. I created myself after all so...yeah.” You swallow back the fact that you have...or had human parents up until this situation started.

“You created yourself? Really?” You would have reacted the same way if someone told you that they had come into existence out of their own vendetta. It's just impossible...in human terms.

“I did... What do you think my name means?”

“Uh...I don’t remember it.”

“That’s okay. My name is Sōsaku-sha. Do you know what that name means?”

“No. Why does it matter?”

“Sōsaku-sha means “Creator”. I am a creator. I create life, essentially, and I build worlds for that life to exist on.” You lose yourself in character, having done it so many times back in Yggdrasil for players. “So, wouldn’t it only make sense that I’d give myself a vessel to occupy so that I may interact with my creations?”

“Are you saying that you created us?” Vance's voice is soft but cool in tone, surprising you as he addresses you for the first time since you’ve arrived

“Not at all. I’ve created humans in the past but nothing from...here. In fact, that’s why I’m so intrigued by this new world. I had nothing to do with the creation of this world so this is all an anomaly to me!” Yes, yes. That is what an creator would do. They’d be drawn to the chance to see other’s work to get inspired for their own. You can use that! “It’s amazing! This is all so similar to the worlds I have created! Your social hierarchies, technologies-Hell, you even have magic! Haha! To think something like this existed! It makes me wonder...if there is someone else like me out there…” You mumble off and once again think about the possibility of players being stuck in this new world with you.

If there are...you’d like to find them.

They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way. You can only imagine where they would have popped up. You hope that they’re nowhere near the trouble you’re in.

The three young men exchange odd looks to one another at the information but before they could ask any for more information out of you Mr. Bar-err, Mr. Long comes in with a tray of clay cups and a steaming kettle. “Sorry for the wait but I wanted to make tea for us all. It’s my form of thanks for staying up with this old man.”

“Aw, thank you, Barry.” Liam hums sleepily as he’s handed a cup. A strange herbal smell, that’s neither bitter or sweet, catches your attention as Mr. Long pours the steaming liquid into the cups he has handed out. You can’t tell by the smell what type of tea it is but by the way the young men accept their mugs with gratitude it must be something good-

“You wanted tea as well, didn’t you?” The old man’s voice draws you out of your thoughts and you see that he’s handed you a cup. You stare at his hand maybe a second too long but you eventually move your hands to slowly take the cup from his.

“...You didn’t have to.”

Mr. Long holds the kettle steady as he pours the herbal liquid into your cup, “Yes, but I believe it would have been rude on my part to not serve you as a guest since you’ve been cooperating and kind with us.”

“Oh...Thank you.” You bow your head to him before pulling the cup of tea to yourself…

_Only to realize you might not be able to drink it._

Sōsaku-sha doesn’t have a mouth on them so can I even drink? Can you eat? Maybe you can eat and drink still but it's just another hidden trait of your avatar? You’re finding out new weird ticks about your avatar so maybe this is one of them? Maybe you absorb things like a slime or that a mouth appears on your face just like Sōsaku-sha’s Eye of Providence? Or maybe you really don’t eat because Sōsaku-sha doesn’t have a need to eat?

Well...only one way to find out.

You bring the cup up to your blank face and let the tea’s vapor run across your skin, enjoying the earthy aroma before trying to blow on it.

_Nothing._

All you did was make a noise mimicking the sound of blowing. You sigh, lamenting the fact that you were about to try to gulp down boiling hot liquid, as you bring the rim up to where your lips would be. Unbeknownst to you, the four men in the room were watching you expectantly as you tip the cup back to take a sip-

Hot boiling tea runs down your chin, neck, and chest, causing you to jerk the tea away as Nate busts out laughing.

“ _Erk-ugh_ , I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spill it.” You wipe your face with the back of your hand, surprised that you hadn’t been burned despite the hot feeling but also upset that you hadn’t been able to drink the tea.

“N-no problem. Here take this.” Mr. Long takes the towel he had used to hold the hot kettle out to you.

“Thank you. I had thought I could drink it.” Taking the towel you start to dry your new body off, huffing in frustration as Nate steps up to the table. “A shame. It smells nice.”

“How did you expect that to work?” He pulls out a chair and sits beside Liam, across the table from you, “Didn’t you tell us that you don’t have a mouth?”

“Yeah. I don’t have a mouth...” You fold and place the now slightly damp towel on the table in order to pull back the cup of tea to you and pear into it. You had thought that maybe a mouth would form when you tipped the tea back but it didn’t. You were slightly thankful since you didn’t want to burn your mouth the moment it is summoned if you could summon one. But, strangely, you hadn’t been burned by the tea even though it is super hot. It just felt very warm and tingly when it had dribbled down your face.

_So, could you really not eat or is there something you’re not seeing?_

*Sigh*, _oh well_...it’ll just require more testing on your behalf. For now, you are content with holding the beverage close to yourself despite how sad you are about missing out on its flavor. “I’ve never tried to eat or drink in this body before so I don’t know how...or if I can.”

“What’s this about?” Mr. Long asks before Liam gives him a quick summary, making the old man give you a strange look. “Are...are you a _God?_ ”

“ _Pffffff-Ha_ , who, _what?!_ ” You shake your head, trying to clear your head from the whiplash of emotion, “D-do I look like a God?... You know what, nevermind. Don’t answer that. I’ll clear your assumption up by saying blatantly that I’m not.” You answered your own question after they gave you a look, reminding you that you’re not human. “Even though I was worshiped as one where I came from…” You think about the NPCs that would hint players to your existence and the cults that searched for your avatar by collecting the items used to form Faceless Key. They were typically the targets of players who’d try to access your realm but at the same time, the players who held the items or even Faceless Key were under constant threat of those cultists. Either way, Sōsaku-sha was seen as an elevated being of sorts and, sure, you designed Sōsaku-sha as a type of deity-like being but not a God. Nowhere near a God. An elevated being? Yes. A God? Absolutely not! Especially not a God while you’re possessing your avatar’s body. “...I do not want to be referred to as one. I...I’m not a God anyway.”

“Good, I wasn’t about to start kissing your ass anyway.” Nate huffs and takes a sip out of his cup before cringing, having burned his tongue.

“Stop being a jerk, Nate.” Liam elbows his associate before turning to you. “So you’re not a God...then what do you think you are? You claim to have...created worlds? What would you call something or someone that could do that?”

“The only thing I’ll claim to be is a creator. Nothing more than a powerful, magical...creature on that topic.”

“How many of these worlds have you created?” Vance once again surprises you by asking you a question but this one...you weren’t so sure you wanted to share with them information about Yggdrasil but...you’ve already given your character a story...and these men had given you lots of information. If you stop now, the persona you’ve built might crumble. What type of creator doesn’t jump at the opportunity to show others their work? Only shy ones, you know, but you haven’t portrayed yourself as shy. Besides, if you speak about Yggdrasil they may tell others. That way, if another player hears about the game from the mouths of others they’ll try to find the source of the rumor!

“I’ve created around seventeen worlds,” Yggdrasil isn’t the only game you’ve created so you count the games you helped develop as worlds, “but the universe I created this avatar in is what I dubbed with the name Yggdrasil. That universe consisted of nine worlds. Their names were-

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting the spiel you were about to go on, and Mr. Long gives you all a look before he gets up to check it. Only a moment later he comes back with a sigh, “Nate, the sun has risen some and the boys outside want your help determining the damage.”

“*Sigh*, fine.” He turns his head to Vance as he scoots out of his chair. “Stay with...uh, Sosawko-sha, and make sure that they behave until we come back.” Well, at least he tried to say your avatar’s name right. “Common, Liam-” Nate slaps the kid on the back as he was trying to drink some of the tea, making him cough, “I need your help.”

Liam groans as he gets up from his chair, "Why am I always the one being dragged along?! Take Vance for once! I actually want to hear what they to say!"

Nate almost looks offended by Liams words, "Because I know Vance has enough common sense to tell the difference between fact and fairy tales, unlike you!" Nate roughly grabs the boy's arm to escort him out. All the while he does so he squints in your direction, "Ignore them. Don't let their bullshit get in your head."

"Don't worry, Liam. I'll make sure to tell you what you miss." Vance pats the blond's back as the two hurry out the door to go on their quest to assess the damage you wrought. When the click of the front door of the house closing echos, Mr. Long clears his throat after taking a sip of tea.

"Please, don't mind Nate's rudeness. The boy has been through much."

"It's water under the bridge, Mr. Long. We all have the individual right to choose what to believe in." You swirl the tea in your mug as you watch the old man smile not only because you didn't let Nate get under your skin but you also addressed him correctly.

"What were those worlds you were speaking of?" Vance prompts you to continue which makes you quizzically raise a brow.

"You actually want to hear what I have to say?"

"Nate can't speak for me. I'll decide if it's bullshit or not." He sips his tea as he stares at you, seemingly intrigued as to what you have to say.

"Hmmph...delighting in the ripe fruit, curiosity seems to draw man to the tree-" You cut yourself off, catching yourself speaking strange again, and with a shake of your head you continue, "Very well. I will satisfy that hunger for knowledge."

Up until Nate and Liam return with a few other men, you speak a great deal of everything you had built in Yggdrasil. The landscape, the biomes, and their inhabitants. You don’t say anything about the players, your realm, or any information pertaining to Sōsaku-sha’s abilities though. You don’t want to jeopardize your safety or the safety of other players if they are here. What really catches Vance's attention in particular is when you start talking about certain creatures and the magic system in your game while comparing it to the knowledge they had provided to you about their own. You can tell that he was about to start asking you questions but knocks at the door once again interrupted your conversation. The men had all entered the room to give you the final estimate…

The chieftain hums as a stranger to you finishes whispering into his ear and the old man turns to you. “The damage you inflicted is going to cost you eight gold and eleven silver coins. Do you have that much on you?”

You have way more than that and based on what they taught you about the currency of their world you sum that up to be around 885,000 yen, a currency you’re all too familiar with. You believe that to be a little pricey for a hole, especially since it is the middle ages so their prices should be a little less, but you remember that you destroyed some of their produce and poisoned a majority of their pigs. So, they have given you a fair price.

“I do...but we may need to do some exchanges of coins. I’m only carrying gold so you’ll have to compensate what I overpay. Is that okay?”

Nate's eyes widen and his lips pinch together at the information but Mr. Long nods, “I understand. We’ll pay you back.”

Okay, now was the moment of truth. Players would need to use the console to bring up items but you don’t have that option now. You’ll just...have to try to open your item box just like how you tried to drink the tea and how you used Ascend. You just have to try...or you’ll be in deep shit.

Raising your hand, like you would trying to open your menu, you think about accessing your item box-

And your hand disappears into a dark like fog that has appeared in the form of a small portal.

You almost gasp the same way the other men in the room do at the display. Cautiously, you try to grab a hold of the small gunny sack that holds your coins. When a coarse fiber meets your hand you slowly retreat your arm from wherever it had gone to take out whatever item is in your hand. You pray that it isn’t a something threatening-

Your hand frees from the dark mist and the portal dissipates, revealing a cantaloupe-sized sack that appears to be withered and fraying. It is made up of many different types of purple fabrics all sewn together with a small tassel hanging off of the bottom of it. You immediately recognize it as your Bottomless Bag.

Despite the name, it does have a limit to the items which it can hold but it extends a player's inventory by fifty slots. It is a...mmm, difficult isn’t the right word to use but it is hard to obtain one of these bags as it only allows players level 65 and up to obtain. Those players would also have to obtain rare items across Yggdrasil’s worlds to craft the bag. That meant that they'd either have to farm the items, trade, steal, or just buy the actual items off of the game’s store website. After that, they’d have to either find an NPC who can craft the bag, craft it themselves, or find a player who has the crafting stats to produce it for them. The fast way a player could obtain it would be buying the entire bag off the game’s store but because of the large price on it and it wasn't incredibly hard to make the bag, players often chose to go the hard route. Once a player equips the bag it binds with the player, forever fusing the extra fifty slots to the player’s inventory (which is one reason why the item cannot be traded).

Despite the many items you could have placed in your extended inventory, you’ve only ever opted to use the Bottomless Bag for your extra gold. You don’t carry much in the first place. In fact, you really only carry the basics for crafting. You never had a need for armor, weapons, tools, potions, or anything else normal players would carry on them at all times. You’d just rely on magic and physical strength when you fought. If you had stuff like that, no players would have ever been able to touch you in-game. Oh, how you regret not having anything now. If your memory serves you right, all you have on yourself is data crystals, seven-no eight spell scrolls, and a few other items you can’t remember the uses for at the moment. However, you’re just happy that you were able to pull out your gold for the time being.

“Here we are.” You place the sack in front of you on the table. Despite it being filled with coins, it doesn’t clank when you place it on the table; in fact, it doesn’t make much noise at all, having you believe that it has something to do with magic. Untying its silver, laid, nylon rope strands, the opening of the sack loosens. You proceed to reach in and pull out one glittery gold coin…

A realization suddenly hits you and makes you stop from pulling out more. “Before we start this transaction, I want to check something with you.” You lean over the table and hold out the coin for the chieftain to take. “That is a coin that originated from Yggdrasil. Do any of you recognize the designs?”

Yggdrasil’s coins are engraved delicately, both sides with the words “YGGDRASIL” wrapped around the top portion of the images each side holds. The head has the left side profile of a woman with long flowing hair. Originally, the gold coins had the face of a man sealed upon them, before Valkyrie’s Downfall Event, and was switched to a profile of the woman afterward. In addition, it has the game’s release date below the woman, stating “SINCE 2126.” The tail is the world tree of Yggdrasil with the snake, Jörmungandr, encircling it.

“N-no, I haven’t. How very interesting.” The old man flips the coin through his fingers a couple of times before handing it over to another man to look at it. It goes through the hands of every single man in the room and they all give similar replies, having never seen the coin before. You suspected as much but you wanted to check and make sure. Having that solved you move onto your second point as it is handed back to you.

“So...none of you have seen a coin like this before?”

“No, it doesn’t seem like any of us have, Sawsocku-sha.”

“Please, just call me Sō if you can’t pronounce my full name.” You wave off, hoping that you didn’t sound irritated as you tried to help them out, “I was only double-checking because I wanted to see if I could even use this here and how this coin is compared to your own.” You gesture to the gold piece in your hand, “If you’ve never seen a gold piece like this before...wouldn’t its value be different than your own? I suggest figuring out how much mine is worth before we start exchanging. Who knows…maybe mine is worth less than yours.” You notice Nate’s and a few other men’s faces slip back into a frown at your words, informing you that your hunch might be right.

_Your coins might be of higher value._

“Ah, yes. Mat, could you head into the closet inside my kitchen and get my scale and weights for me? They should be on one of the left shelves.” A blond man nods and makes his way out of the room while Mr. Long turns to another man. “Frank, could you hand me that?” The younger man hands over the wooden box in his hands to the chieftain. You can tell by the noise it makes as it is handled that it is filled with coins. Mr. Long thanks Frank and opens the box toward himself, pulling out three coins. “Here is one copper, silver, and gold coin. Take a look at them if you wish.” He repeats your motion, leaning over the table to hand them over to you.

When they're dropped into your hand, you pull them in close and you start to observe the designs of each. All of the coins are odd in shape, having uneven sides, and different engravings on each.

The copper coin is the smallest of the bunch, being half the size of the other two. The head of the brown coin is that of a...you can only guess the right profile of a human in a Roman helmet with a horseshoe and an olive branch hovering around the figure. The tail has four circles interlaced into one that envelops a cross at the center.

The silver piece’s head has the right side of a bearded man’s face at the center, a circle surrounding the image. Strange symbols wrap around the top of the circle while a rope does the same at the bottom. On the backside is a strange bird, facing what looks like a lantern and away from a bolt of lightning.

Lastly, there’s the gold piece. The silver and the gold are the same sizes but you can tell a lot more work has gone into the design of the last coin. The head holds, at the center, the right profile of a man’s face that looks oddly similar to Julius Caesar. The head is wrapped up in a similar fashion to the silver coin, having a circle surrounding the man’s face while strange symbols wrap around the top half of the circle. However, instead of a rope at the bottom, there’s a grain of wheat taking its place. In addition to that, a stippled circle wraps around the entirety of the designs on the front as well as on the back. The tail appears to be a compass and, while the shape points in a + position, the strange letters are set up in an x position. Finally, at the center is an eye with pointy extensions sticking out from its empty core.

With the new gold piece in hand, you hold it up to your own to compare the two. The difference is drastically evident and you suddenly become proud of yourself that you thought to check this out before you started trading coins. “Mmm...I see. My coin is twice the size of your own...so...if we are only speaking about gold value here, I’d say my coin is twice the price of your own. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes...that seems right. We’ll have to weigh them to see.”

Nodding you continue. “I agree...but I can’t help but speak what’s on my mind. My coin is definitely worth more than double the price of your own gold coin. It’s either four to five times the worth of your own.”

“What are you saying?!” “How so?” “Are you trying to trick us?!” “Nonsense!”

Before the men around the room could yell out any more you hold up a hand to cut them off, “Hear me out. I am a creator so that means I have the eye of an artist. Because of that, I can tell you straight that my coin would be appraised at a much higher price because of its design. Look-” You hold up the coin from this world in between some of your fingers of your left hand-“I can tell that these coins were each produced by hand by the way the artwork and engravings are shaped, in addition to the actual shape of the coins themselves. While these are fairly nice in design,-” You hold up the coin from Yggdrasil in between the fingers of your right hand-“compared to this, it looks pretty messy. My coin is much cleaner in appearance, something that an engraver would have an extremely difficult time producing in a timely manner with the technology I suspect your world has. In addition to that…”

You place the coin in your left hand down on the table, with the silver and copper, to take out another coin from your pouch. You hold it up the same way you did with the other, “each of my coins looks identical to one another, unlike yours. Not only is it difficult to produce one coin of such clean shape but two without any abnormalities between them only increase their value, as it shows consistency. I can say that my coins weren’t produced the same way as your own is which is why it appears the way it does. Because of this, a true craftsman would strive to find ways to replicate the methods these coins were produced with to raise the value of their own coin, in turn, increasing the price of these.”

Gathering all of the coins, you lean over the table once more to hand them all to Mr. Long so he can look at them. He seems interested in comparing the two Yggdrasil pieces to each other. “On top of that, they’re a foreign coin. Although that doesn’t increase the value of it in itself, they are coins that carry the knowledge of technologies beyond what seems to be available in this nation or kingdom. People will strive to gain that knowledge because if they can get a hold of information, from a civilization that can produce coins like these, it can increase the security, prosperity, and wealth of one's nation. This is possibly the main factor in why I believe my gold coins are worth so much more than your own.”

Just as you finish speaking, Mat comes back in with a money changer scale and a wooden box in hand and places them in front of the chieftain, where he sits.

“Thank you.” Mr. Long spreads everything out in front of him so he can get to work.

As the chieftain starts comparing weights from the box to one of the Yggdrasil coins, a thin older man clears his throat before stepping forward from the back. “Do you just expect us to believe that these are worth that much more because of that?! Some of the things you’ve mentioned are hard to believe. It just makes me think that you’re just trying to get out of this cheaply!”

“You’re right. I am trying to find the cheapest method, but for reason. These coins hold great value to me, beyond that of what I'm saying they’re worth because they originate from my homeland. I’d rather not give them to you at all. I’m only doing so because I’m at fault for your losses. I could have used magic instead to fix your issues but I’m honestly not confident in my abilities at the moment. Besides...I’m sure the display of power would have frightened you all and I did not want any of you to become hostile with me. I despise needless death…”

“W-what does that mea-”“I see.” Nate interrupts the thin fellow as he crosses his arms, “I also agree that they may be worth more than what meets the eye…” You both watch as Mr. Long puts on another small weight to one of the two platforms present on the scale, “However, it's not up to us to dictate the worth of art. Not all merchants will appraise the same so we can’t afford to risk the loss of compensation. How about you just pay us what they’re actually worth? Hm?” The tan man sends you a slight smirk, knowing full well what he is saying to get what he wants. Although you can appreciate the way he expertly crafted his words, you know he’s trying to suck out all the gold he can out of you. However, since you were already going to increase the price anyway, his words don’t get under your skin.

Mr. Long coughs as he displays what he has discovered, “It’s as heavy as about two of our gold coins, just as you suspected Sō.” 

"Woah..." Men all around the room stare at your coins in amazement.

“So that means that you should give us five of your coins and we’ll pay back what we can to even the score?” Nate grins as he holds out a hand to you to accept three more coins from you. However...

_You have a different idea in mind._

“...I’ll tell you what…” You reach into your sack and pull out a third coin to hold it up for them all to see, “how about I remain in your village until you go to get these three coins appraised.” You lean up to place the single coin into the young man’s extended hand and watch as his smug expression falls. “The price I expect these to be worth is fifteen gold. If the value is less than what I’ve guessed...I’ll compensate you...plus I’ll double the number of coins I’ll have to give you. That means that if I have to give two more, to make ten, I’ll also have to give you five more for the price of twenty. You won’t need to pay me back where I overpay and, after that, I’ll be out of your hair. However, if I am correct in my assumption and they are worth fifteen of your gold pieces...I’ll be allowed to stay and live in this village as I please. Does that sound reasonable?”

All the men exchange glances at one another at your proposition. You can tell that they _really_ like the aspect of gaining more gold. Mr. Long hums, closing his eyes in thought, "This is not my choice to make. Sō," He opens his wise eyes to address you, "I'll need to talk to my associates and get their vote on the subject." "Of course, take all the time you need." You move your toes in the grass patch around your feet as you watch the most of the congregation leave to discuss whether or not to accept your offer in a separate room from you.

It is a gamble on your part. Not a big one but you can still lose a bit more than what you’d like.

You’re risking overpaying them greatly...but you understand that they are poor...well, poorish...and that the gold can really help their condition. Besides, twenty gold coins are practically nothing compared to the hoard you have. You’re just sentimental of what you have left of your game and you’re not so key on losing. You made this bet essentially because it helps you find a way to root yourself onto a safe location. Even if you lose this bet you’ll still be able to settle down.

These villagers will have to go to get the coins appraised which means you’ll be following them to make sure the coins are sold correctly. You want to avoid the situation where either these villagers or the merchant, that will buy the coins, will try to pull the rug out from under your feet. If you’re right, you can live among people who’ve already adjusted to your presence despite the fact that you’re...not human presently. However, if it’s truly less than what you think it is then you’ll pay them and you’ll be in a city. A larger city means more information flows through there. If you could get a job or a means to live there, you’ll be golden.

You...don’t know what you’ll do after that though…

Look for players? It seems like the right thing to do. You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? Mmmm...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

The men reenter the room and it is the chieftain who takes the initiative to inform you of their choice, "We've all decided to accept your proposition. We'll expect you to hold up your end of the bargain as you expect us to." Mr. Long holds out a thick hand for you to take; you stand up and grasp his firmly to seal the deal in front of the audience gathered, grounding your place into this new world…

But where it shall be... _you have yet to know_ …

●

“No! _NO!_ You’re _not_ coming along!” Nate spits out a wad onto the ground in between the two of you, crossing his arms as he blocks you from the cart that was just finished being prepared to go on the trip out to E-Rantel. Evidently, the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom is only a days ride away by cart and that’s where the three young men (Liam, Vance, and Nate) are going to sell the three coins and buy supplies the village needs. Since the sun has been up for around three hours now you can only guess that it is nine o’clock. If they leave now they’ll be able to arrive in the city around noon tomorrow. You understand why they’ve prepared so quickly. It gives them plenty of time to carry out their tasks in a timely manner. While the cart was prepared quickly, you had learned a lot as they did so.

During those few hours since the agreement, you had been let off with little leeway and to have your own space without much supervision. Vance, however, still tailed you like a shadow after he had gotten dressed into a strange romper with a _lot_ of buttons on it. You also found it odd that he was so quiet most of the time yet you didn’t mind his company even if it was just to make sure you wouldn’t runoff. However, he did ask about the magic and monsters you spoke about once you had made it a little ways away from the village to test some of your abilities out. Upon hearing his curiosity, you spoke a great deal of what he asked and tried to perform some of your magic spells.

Thankfully, you learn that you still can in addition to other things.

For one, you could control and access Sōsaku-sha’s magical and physical abilities still but they were now reliant on either your intentions, feelings, and/or will. It’s...still a hypothesis and you don’t know yet for a fact if that is or what is true yet. All you have to back up your theory is the fact that:

1\. You didn’t have and still don't have access to your spell slots, menu, or any of that junk.

2\. Voice commands mean very little unless you mean to cast a spell. You also have to be “open” to do so.

3\. You can become open and shielded still, however, it switches to and fro depending on how threatened or secure you feel.

4\. Sōsaku-sha’s accuracy showed when you’d aim at objects with either spells or hand held objects with the intention to hit specific things, even if they’re crazy far away.

5\. Their physical strength also showed when you literally were able to pick up a **BOULDER** and hold it above your head with **_ONE_ ARM** (You had really lost your mind at that, even Vance’s eyes popped out of his head when you told him to “catch it” as you aimed to throw the huge rock at him).

6\. Your avatar’s speed is still insanely fast. You had asked Vance to throw rocks at you and not a single one would graze you, even when it was a handful of pebbles. On top of that, when he’d shoot arrows, not at you, of course, you were able to grab them out of mid-air (you let out an embarrassing squeal after you’d caught the first arrow and Vance laughed at the little victory dance you did afterward. You screamed at him to shut up about it when all of your skin grew hot pink).

7\. Ascend won’t activate as long as you intend to walk around rather than float.

8\. Sōsaku-sha’s skin color is reliant on what they are feeling.

Another oddity you’ve learned more about is your new vision. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t have eyes so for them to be able to see is different from how you...used to see. Vision is defined as light entering the pupal which then, in turn, creates an image for you to perceive the world as. For Sōsaku-sha, however, their whole body is the pupil, it seems. It’s like looking through a telescope when you focus on particular things but when you want to focus on everything at once it’s like removing the barriers of the scope (the peripherals) and realizing you’re in a bubble (Sōsaku-sha’s “pupil”). The bubble is your vision and all that the bubble catches you can see. Up, down, left, right, back, front, close, far, it doesn’t matter.

You had also accessed your inventory to double-check what you have. Other than the butt-load of gold, all you have on yourself is data crystals, eight spell scrolls, and a few other items that you have no pressing use for, just as you thought. You had thought about how nice it would have been to have access to the materials and supplies in the Citadel.

Even though you knew that you were no longer in Yggdrasil, you had tried to use Gate to arrive just outside the Seiun but the portal wouldn’t appear. Despite it being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up (that is why you tried to set it just outside, yet it still didn't work). Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but in your case, you don’t have those. In fact, when you tried to teleport anywhere in Yggdrasil it didn’t work at all despite it all being discovered territory for Sōsaku-sha. Only when you had used Gate for places you’ve already been to since the shut down does it appear. The fact that it didn’t work only further proved that you’re no longer in your game.

As you tested out your spells, you had felt energy in every single one you had produced. Like...an inner source of...something leave you to manifest itself into magic. You only assume what you had felt must have been your MP depleting. Some of them drained more from you than others, however, you still felt energized even after those many hours you spent testing your skills out. Vance was awestruck at some of the spells you casted, demanding you to tell him what tier they were. You didn’t go crazy with the spells so at most some of them were level eight. You thought he was going to lose his mind after you informed him that you could go beyond that. He asked for you to perform a spell higher than eight but you refused him by saying, “That'd risk the lives of everyone in the village.” You knew that only some of them could do that and which ones are generally safe but you didn’t want to waste the MP.

Around the third hour, Liam came running up, also changed into a different outfit (a very baggy one), to Vance to drag him off to leave. Hearing this, you followed to see what they meant by leaving. Upon seeing you approach with his colleagues, Nate had run forth to stop you once you said that you’ll be joining them.

“Yes, _I am_ , unless you want to cut the deal off. I could just leave you with the three coins.”

“Oh no. We’re keeping the deal alright.” Nate squints his eyes at you, “It’s just that I don’t trust you.”

“Nate. Just let Sō come along.” Liam walks past the tan man to throw the bag on his shoulders into the wagon. “They’re not here to cause issues. They probably just want to make sure that we’re not going to scam them.”

“Tsk, whatever. That’s not the only issue.” The fact that he doesn’t try to deny that they’ll scam you isn’t encouraging, “They’re a monster! They’re not going to fit in!" _Ouch_ , "Monsters aren't allowed in the city unless we're registering them as property. I'm not going to do that either because I don't want to be liable for whatever this thing does.”

“I’m sure they have a spell that can disguise themselves.” Vance says in a blank tone as he looks at you.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Vance turns his body to you, “Can you do that?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t dare follow without a way to blend in. I don’t want too many to know I exist just yet.” You have a couple of spells that can do the trick but you have only one in mind.

Disguise Self

It isn’t a high-level spell as it is just a simple illusion. Players can make themselves—including their clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on them—look different until the spell ends or until they dismiss it. Players can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. They can’t change their body type, so they must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Other than that, the extent of the illusion is pretty flexible. The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection, however. For example, if a player used this spell to add a hat to their outfit, objects will pass through the hat. Likewise, if a player used this spell to appear thinner than they actually are, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch them would bump into them while it’s seemingly still in midair. In addition to that, the spell only has an hour duration so, until you can find a more permanent method of disguising yourself, you’ll have to recast it every hour.

An hour is enough time to replenish the loss of MP so, even though you’ll have to keep casting it over and over again, it won’t hurt you to do so. Life is such a helpful perk as it restores your MP double the speed normal players MP can. You did consider using Transmutation but you worry that it may be a painful process and would require you to use other spells to make it more tolerable.

“Eh? Really?” Nate looks you up and down, “And how do you expect to do that?”

You obviously need to change your appearance to appear like a human again. Not just any human, however. You need to fit in so you have to choose a form that has similarities to the natives of this world. If you appear too foreign, you’ll draw eyes which means that you’ll need to replicate what you’ve seen the village as reference. You would have loved to appear as yourself but you also don’t want to use your actual identity in this world as it could endanger you. You have to make a new look. So…

**What will you choose to look like?**

[I’ll look like a male.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/63995329)

[I’ll look like a female.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/63996082#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so you've settled on an agreement of coin and you've started your quest on settling into your new situation. Congratulations. But how will you fair in the future? That has yet to be laid out on the table for you to gamble with. The choice left at the end of this chapter doesn't necessarily mean much. All it will affect is what gender you'll identify as when you're not Sōsaku-sha, how others will treat you, and small differences from the other gender path way. Don't worry and think it'll change the story completely, it won't really. All this means is that it can relate to you more as a character and that I can also post chapters far more frequently since they'll be similar. It feels like cheating on my part but I see it as a possibility to immerse you more into your adventure, so I'm taking what I can.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917341)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> 


	11. Chapter 4: I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! BBS here! I'm half way through my summer internship now so I may be a bit slow on my updates until then. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917341)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME**

“But as I’ve said before, my form of payment may not be as you all suspect. I’m a creature of magic and I know that I can fix my fluke easily with such.” You shake your head side to side as you cross your arms, silently telling them that you will not be paying in coins. You just hope that you can get your magic to work. That would be very bad if you can’t repair the damage like you said you would. You bet that they won’t enjoy you lying to them.

You don’t know if you can access your item box at all and even if you could, you don’t want to let go of what limited coins you have. You don’t know how long you’ll be stuck in this situation and you want to cling onto all of the lifelines you possess for as long as you can. If magic is a suitable substitute then you’ll use that because that always replenishes itself.

The old man cringes slightly, “We’d just prefer it if you’d pay us. Do you have coin? You just told us that you can pay.”

“I _can_ pay and that’s why I said I’ll use _magic_. That will be my form of payment.” You’re firm, standing your ground and unmoving as you stare at the old man. “As I’ve said three times now...how _I_ handle matters may be different from how you folks may. I only offer my services this way because I know for a fact that coin can’t cure pigs.”

“Cure?” “What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?” The two men who came in with the one you’re addressing mumble amongst themselves while the three younger men’s expressions each morph into something different.

“You said that you were going to slaughter those animals because they’re poisoned by those black dust sprouts. Isn’t that right?” You only move your dominant hand to point in the direction of the pig pin. “If coin could buy them a cure you wouldn’t have said that, now would you? You would have asked for the money to purchase it. The only other...reasons you’d say such a thing is if there is no antidote created yet or if the source for the antidote is far from the vicinity of your village. Whichever reason, I can cure the pigs easily. That way you’ll lose less of your...livestock.”

“Well, wh _oop-de-fucking-do!_ ” Nate throws his arms up in the air to show his frustration, “You’ll save the pigs! That won’t save _our asses_ though, nor cover the damage!”

You turn your head to the furious young man with a sigh, “Do you really believe all I can do is cure pigs?” Before he could answer, you turn your body to face him. “No. I fully plan on repairing your barn and replenishing your supplies. That includes the spouts you’re so worried about. You said it yourself,” You wave casually to emphasize your point, “‘The stalks have already been reaped of what you’ve sowed and they won’t grow more until the next season.’ You already know that you can’t grow more in time for...what was-oh yes, the dealers to collect your harvest. Coin can’t even save you in that department unless you’re planning on compensating them with it. I’m acting with your best interests at heart, I assure you.”

“So…” The blond boy raises a hand with arched brows as he addresses you, “You can fix all of this...with magic?”

“That is what I have been saying-” An idea suddenly strikes you and for a small moment you’re thankful that you don’t have a face to show your smirk, “In fact...if you all desired, not only could I replace your produce but I can greatly increase its amount. More than double what you all had before, might I add... _easily._ ”

“Awa _ahh!_ ” The men upon hearing all delight on the idea of plentiful produce but Nate spits, not as quickly bought over by the idea.

“What do you expect from us in return? I don’t believe you’d do that for free.”

Hmm...sharp.

“That’s true. I wouldn’t.” You lean your head slightly towards the young man. “I do want something in return for my service. Information is what I desire.”

“Information?...What kind?” The old man squints at you as he speaks, “We are but lowly farmers. We don’t have much information to give.”

“You have more than enough, I’m sure.” You completely dismiss what the man pleaded with a raised hand, “I’d like information because...well I’m...kinda lost.” You look about at the group of men and scratch your neck awkwardly, “I thought you all could tell me where we are...in this world, that is. I have no idea where I am or how this world works. Anything you know could help me to be honest. I was flying above Sunnmørsalpane in Midgard, the last I knew of.”

You know that that’s a hard deal to decline. These farmers seem to be...lower class...poor, as to say. They’re obviously desperate. They must be hard workers that receive very little pay by how they reacted to your offer. You know almost for a fact that they’ll accept. This way, you can learn more about what's going on without manipulating them with any charm magic and hardly exerting too much MP. But...there's more to your ploy…

“So...essentially, what I’m going to do is replace and fix everything I’ve...messed up. I‘ll double your produce if you agree to give me information...however...I have another offer.”

“What else are you offering?” The old man strokes his beard as he contemplates your first offer but is open to your next one.

“Let me live amongst your village.”

“Hell NO!” Nate hisses as he stomps out of the pin to you with slight sass, swinging his legs in a cocky way. “Monsters aren’t welcome in _our_ village!”

Ouch.

“Even one that plans on making sure that you’ll never go hungry again?” In a blink, Nate’s scowl turns to one of shock at your calm reply. “How about one that will make sure you’ll never get sick? One that will heal broken and weary bones? Ward off any threat that will come close to this village? I can make your village prosperous if you allow me to be its guardian. It’s the least I can do if you allow me to stay.”

“You’d really do that all for us?” A thin older man clears his throat before stepping forward from behind the one with the beard.

“Quiet Seth.” The blond, to the thin man’s right, shushes him as the old man hums.

“Sawsocku-sha,” The man pauses to collect his thoughts as you give him credit for at least trying to pronounce your avatar’s name right, “while your offer sounds nice...we cannot accept it at this time. In this village, we make deals like that through vote. It is not my place to decide for us.”

“...that is...reasonable.” Placing your hands on your hips, you drop your head to look down at the flowers surrounding your feet. “If clouds didn’t join to mourn, scarce would be the springs of green-” You cut yourself off, catching yourself speaking strange again, and with a shake of your head you continue, “It’s only fair that the majority should have the final word. No single man should hold the weight of the world on their shoulders…” You look up to the old fellow as something clicks, “I assume you’re the one in charge around here based on how you act.”

“Ah, yes. I am the chieftain of this village.”

“Noble of you to come with your men to face me.” Nodding, with the knowledge that he is a very selfless man, you continue, “I don’t believe relying on me to fix the barn would have to have the input of your village. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Uh, mm. That’s...right.”

“Yes. So will you allow me to fix your grievances?”

The chieftain’s brows knit even further together at your words. Looking to his left he eyes the hole in the wood panels that line the second floor and roof. His frown deepens as he sweeps his gaze to the shattered pots and scattered debris that litter the pin along with the ruined produce. Sharing a glance with every man in the barn, he sighs before meeting your face once more. “I will allow it. We don’t earn much as farmers. Despite that, we still have families to feed. We can’t afford to recover something like this on our own. We will hold you to your word that you’ll fix this.” He holds out his right hand for you to take, “This is the deal, for now.”

You smile in appreciation, despite them not being able to see it.

_They are starting to take the bait_. With this little bit of trust now put in place you can build upon it. Although they didn’t accept your other deals that doesn’t mean that they won’t in the future. However, in the case that they don’t accept any of your propositions, you’ll be taking your time rebuilding the farm and replacing their stock. If you really do still have your magic you know you could knock this all out in under an hour if you really wanted to. Even so, you’ll make sure this will take a couple of days...maybe even a week so you can collect as much information as you can during that time. You’ll get what you want one way or another.

Once that’s all said and done...what then?

....

You could start by searching for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way...Mmmm...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world. *sigh*...Well, whatever happens, you’ll need to fit in for the time being.

Obviously, these people are fearful of things inhuman. It may be circumstances but you can read in between the lines. You eye the weapons in all of their hands and think back to how they have treated you thus far. They were and still are prepared to kill you based on the fact that you’re...not human. Sure...you probably would be on your defensive like they are if you saw something like your avatar. Even then…*sigh* So, to avoid future complications between...hmm, race(?)...the people of this world, you'll need to appear as somewhat familiar and trustworthy.

It’s an easy fix if your magic works. You have a couple of spells that can do the trick but you have only one in mind.

Disguise Self

It isn’t a high-level spell as it is just a simple illusion. Players can make themselves—including their clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on them—look different until the spell ends or until they dismiss it. Players can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. They can’t change their body type, so they must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Other than that, the extent of the illusion is pretty flexible. The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection, however. For example, if a player used this spell to add a hat to their outfit, objects will pass through the hat. Likewise, if a player used this spell to appear thinner than they actually are, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch them would bump into them while it’s seemingly still in midair. In addition to that, the spell only has an hour duration so, until you can find a more permanent method of disguising yourself, you’ll have to recast it every hour.

An hour is enough time to replenish the loss of MP so, even though you’ll have to keep casting it over and over again, it won’t hurt you to do so. As long as you have your perk Life it’ll restore your MP double the speed normal players MP can. You did consider using Transmutation but you worry that it may be a painful process and would require you to use other spells to make it more tolerable.

So, for this all to work, you obviously need to change your appearance to appear like a human again. Not just any human, however. You need to fit in so you have to choose a form that has similarities to the natives of this world. If you appear too foreign, you’ll draw eyes which means that you’ll need to replicate what you’ve seen the village as reference. You’ve only seen the men so far but that’s more than enough. You would have loved to appear as yourself but you also don’t want to use your actual identity in this world as it could endanger you. You have to make a new look. This way, your interactions with the natives of this...new...world? Yggdrasil? Whatever! _NEW SITUATION_ will run a bit more smoothly…

In fact... _THAT_ can be the first spell you could try out! It wouldn’t hurt to use it. A _hHAAA!_ You got it! If it doesn’t work then you’ll fain that you’re tired! That way you’ll have more time to plot how to either get it to work or worm your way out of this situation! If it does work then you’ll be able to fit in a-

“Do...you not know what a handshake is?” The chieftain tilts his head a bit with a small timid smile, “You’ve been staring at my hand for quite some time now.”

“Ah! Sorry! I just got lost in thought for a second.” You awkwardly laugh as you stretch out your own right hand to grip his-

Distressed, anxious, cautious, shy, troubled, worried, fear-

You jump away at the sudden intrusion of feelings that resulted from your contact with the old man.

Both he and you stare at each other bewildered by just what transpired but you more so.

‘This is real.’ keeps repeating in your head like violent waves upon a shore. Unrelenting the echo of your epiphany as dread laps at your soul, your core, as is sand by the salty tongues of the sea.

‘This is real.’

‘This is real!’

_‘That man is alive!’_

You had felt the warmth of his skin and the clammyness of the sweat that had built up on it. You felt how he was shaking and how his grip on you tightened. Not only that, you were assaulted by emotions you know weren’t your own. You don’t have it in your mentality at the moment to puzzle together as to what just occurred and frankly, you don’t want to.

You force your focus away from the man to look at your-Sōsaku-sha’s shaking hand. Colors ripple rapidly across the surface, too many and too fast to contemplate their meanings. You rub your thumb over your middle and index finger as if to feel the phantom texture. You repeat the gesture twice more before bringing your other hand to feel your palm.

Smooth...soft...wrong.

You think you know the reason why but how you didn’t think more of it is beyond you. The senses of taste and smell were altogether banned from fantasy worlds by cyber-tech laws. Yggdrasil had a system for eating and drinking, but anything consumed only affected in-game stats. Even touch was regulated to some extent. This was all so the game couldn’t be mistaken for the real world.

And here you are...able to touch and smell.

“What did you _DO?!!_ ” Nate’s furious voice brings you back to reality, “What did you do to Barry?!!”

“Wha-I...I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t do anything!” You weakly cry out as you watch the men around you grip their weapons with new fever, their knuckles turning white around the handles. You swallow and raise your hands in surrender. “H-hold on! I think this is all a big misunderstanding-”

“All of you, hold your horses!” The old man raises his voice to halt the younger men’s advances on you. “Sawsocku-sha didn’t hurt me. They just…” He looks at you in a strange way before continuing, “What...what was that? It was...I was feeling...more. More emotions, that is...did you put your feelings into my head?”

….

_Eeehhh?!_

“You had felt my emotions?!”

“I believe so.” All in attendance watch as Barry scratches his head. “I know they weren’t my own...it sounds like you don’t know what you did and based on how you recoiled from my touch I can guess you realized something happened, though. Have you ever done that before?”

Beats of silence pass between the group as you run his words through your head like a record on loop. There’s nothing you could say. What could you even say? This is all too strange and new to you! Who knows what the heck is happening! But...this isn’t too bad. You’re learning new things about your new body and this isn’t any different. Maybe it's just another hidden trait of your avatar? You’re finding out new weird ticks so maybe this is one of them? You sigh and become resolute. Assume, if you were truly Sōsaku-sha, what would they do? Would that help? What would they think? Gazing at the anger and confusion among the six men makes you consider a final question. _What would Sōsaku-sha say?_

“No.” You decide to lose yourself in character, having done it so many times back in Yggdrasil for players. “I’ve never touched another creature in this body before. It seems that we are able to share our feelings through physical contact.”

“Share?!”

“Mmm, yes. I also felt yours, sir. I didn’t sense any of your thoughts though. Just emotion. Was that the same for you?”

“Y-yes. I only got feelings.”

_Thank God._ “Then it’s mutual, though...that is bizarre.” You drop your hand and contemplate how that even works. So anyone you touch now will experience the same thing as you do? That’ll get annoying real quick, not to mention burdensome. Will you have to act...what is it called again?...*sigh*, whatever. Fear of being touched. That way things like this won’t happen again. _Augh! Is it something you can turn off?_ Is it something along the lines of magic-

Wait, _magic!_

_Is this a sign you can still use your magic?!_

“H-ha...well that’s good.” The boy with the blond hair interrupts your train of thought with a nervous laugh, pointing in your direction but low. “And I see how you fly now.”

“Hm?” A change of focus reveals to you that you’re now floating. “Oh! It seems that Ascend still works.” Yes, yes! This is further proof that your magic may still work and that your stats weren’t affected. You must have been shielded. It would explain how you were able to survive a fall like that...though...that might mean that you’re open now. In other words, vulnerable to attack.

You’ll have to continue playing safe.

“Don’t even think about escaping!” Nate hisses with his fist balled at his sides, taking a wide stance as he gets into an offensive position. “I promise it won’t end well for you!”

A frown would be visible on your face if you had one, “I’m not going to do that.”

“And what makes me believe a word you say? How do I know that you won’t fly away the moment you find the opportunity to?!”

You lean your head slightly towards the young man. “Why don’t I do that? Hmm? In fact, why didn’t I do that before I revealed myself to you? That would have been the perfect opportunity to slip away, don’t you think? So why didn’t I run away then, hm? Why don’t you tell me that since you’re so smart.” You know that the huge factor that played a part in making that choice was because of the fall you had just experienced. You’re sure you have a phobia of heights now, however, none of these men know that. So, you’re going to use that knowledge to paint yourself in a good light.

“Watch your mouth, _freak_.” Nate hisses, puffing out his chest to you in a challenging way but before he could take another step towards you the boy with caramel hair places a hand on his shoulder, halting his movement.

“I don’t have a mouth to watch.” You shake your head with a sigh, “I’m only saying this so you don’t sound like an idiot. You may be a sharp young man-” You quickly flick him on the forehead before he could even react. You feel a spike of fear at the act yet you continue, “-but you sure aren’t observant enough.”

Nate’s face turns unbelievably red once he processes what you had done, “WHY YO-” “I’ve already made it clear that I want to cooperate and cover all of your losses.” You interrupt him, knowing that whatever he was going to say was born from anger. “In fact, I offered even more than that. I was being considerate and taking into account your village’s needs and comfort. Please don’t mistake my intentions as an act of trickery. If you truly don’t trust me then don’t. You’ll see soon enough that I meant every word I said.”

“ _Tsk!_ Whatever!” The tan boy keeps his glare centered on you. “For your sake, you better.”

You only hum in reply as you decide that it might be close to the time you should attempt to settle on a new form, “I can get started with my work as soon as possible. I- _oh!_ That’s right, I have night vision so the shade of night shouldn’t be able to hinder me...mmm...however, I am aware that you all might want to keep an eye on me and make sure that I work as I say.”

“Yes. We can’t exactly brush off this incident.” Barry nods slowly with a squint of his eyes. “Are you suggesting that we should wait until morning so we can watch you easier?”

“It’s just as you say...but...will we be staying here or will you keep me someplace else until then? I suspect that until the sun rises, no one will be able to properly keep an eye on me if I worked. I’d like to think that we’re all civil. You all don’t want to stand around until then, I’m sure. No, I’m not using this as a way to escape.” You quickly add as Nate opens his mouth. “I’m simply trying to find the best method for...interacting with one another? Best course of action...so we don’t become hostile with one another.” You look directly at the chieftain to address him. “Would this be a matter needed to be voted upon or…”

The group exchange glances, all seeming to have various opinions on the situation, but they all turn to the old man before you who strokes his beard once again, closing his eyes with a sigh. “I will bring you to my house. I live alone so it shouldn’t be much of an issue.” Some try to object but Barry had made up his mind, waving them off with a hand, “I have plenty of room to house Sawsocku-sha for the night. If you men are so against it, why don’t you come over and give this old man some company?”

“Then I guess we three will be spending the night at your house.” The dark hair boy, who hadn’t spoken a word up until this moment, cooly nods to the chieftain.

“What?” The blond exclaims before his ear is being pinched in between the fingers of Nate’s hand.

“Damn straight we are.” He tugs a bit roughly as his captive starts to whine. “We aren’t letting Barry spend the night alone with a monster!”

_Ouch._

“Guess that’s settled.” The old man nods. “You four will spend the night with me. When the morning rises, Sawsocku-sha can start to work under supervision.”

“U-um, I don’t mean to be rude sir…” You raise your dominant hand to point up, in a matter of fact, “but my name is pronounced Sōsaku-sha. I’m not offended. I know it is a long name to say. You can just call me Sō if it is easier for you.”

“Oh, my bad.”

“Hey, like I said. It’s no problem.”

“Ha, well...Sō...you can follow me. I’ll take you straight to my house.” 

“Wait.” The old man was mid turn when he stopped at your call, “There’s a few things I need to do before we leave the barn.”

“What are they?”

“First, I want to change my form. I feel that my appearance may be…” You look over to a grouchy tan man who bares his teeth at you, “...unsettling. I do not want to cause panic among your people so...I’m going to cast a spell that will make me appear human ag-*ahem*” You cough to try to cover up your almost slip up. You don’t know what these people would think if you told them that you used to be human. For now, you’ll play your role as your avatar until you can find a way out of this mess.

“You have magic that can do that?” The young man with the dark hair once again surprises you by asking you a question.

“I horde many spells. One may have the likeness to the pages of a book but I’m a library-” What is with you and ALL OF THESE ILLUSTRATIONS?!! “I...yes. Is it alright that I do so?”

“I don’t see an issue with that. Do as you must.” Barry nods, giving you permission to test out your magic for the first time since you’ve come to this strange plane.

You nod and raise your hands with your palms facing out at your sides as you try to settle on a form you are comfortable with. Magic and spell casting are very important to your avatar, Sōsaku-sha and if that is jacked up then you'll be in a very hard position. While you're a little bit more confident, now with Ascend active, you don't know how to summon magic...

Are the mechanics the same?

You look at your multicolored hands. It’s hard to tell which specific emotions are moving across your avatar’s skin but most are dark with sparks of lighter blues, purples, oranges, reds, and hardly any green. It looks ugly. Like M'n'Ms in shit, you compare with a sigh.

Even with the odd position, you are still your avatar and...there's a possibility it’s still Yggdrasil. It must not be too different?

You start to consider the magic you had been able to use in the game. The total number of magic spells in Yggdrasil, from tiers one to ten, plus super tier, was well over six thousand. These were split into various trees that’d be compatible with some races while it wouldn’t with others. Some spells require certain conditions to work like the type of biome the player is in, needed tasks completed beforehand, items that need to be held, can only be used on certain levels, and so on. Normally a level-100 player could use about three hundred but there are some instances where players have found loopholes and were able to have more. You avatar...since it was the being that created Yggdrasil...is able to access all the spells contained in the game (though the conditions for the spells still have to be met for you to use them).

This is an insane amount, you know, but it’d only make sense that Sōsaku-sha would have that kind of ability if they were able to provide the rest of the nine worlds with magical powers. And since you programmed them into the game you had memorized them all.

You flex your fingers a couple of times, thinking how to go about using a spell.

There are no icons to show you your long list of spells you can cast and select. So how can you cast spells now?

You think of your perk Ascend by looking down past your hands to see the lively garden that surrounds the spot which you stood as you hover about two feet above. Ascend is a magical perk so it shows that you still can use magic...maybe...

How did you activate it? The perk hadn’t been active until you had jumped away from touching the chieftain. It couldn’t have been from touching him. It must be something else. What had you done?…mmm...maybe it was because you actively wanted to get away from him? Hmmm…want…maybe you can use magic if you actively want to or have the will to use magic?

You look back at your hands. Well...It can’t hurt to try? But for this to work, you need to settle on a look...so...

**You want to appear as…**

[A male.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/66656950#workskin)

[A female.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/66745144#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was someone going to tell me that Overlord had a GAME called **MASS FOR THE DEAD?!!** I've been playing it nonstop since I was recommended by a friend to check it out! I'm only in the first few chapters of the story but I'm getting new ideas I could implement into this fic. If you guys want to co-op or friend request me, either ask me for my player ID or send me yours in the comment section bellow. I go by the user name BBS so if you receive a request you'll know it's me. I'll only be able to accept the first thirty since there is a limit but I'll accept you nevertheless.
> 
> So...even though the villagers are still super weary, you were able to negotiate and start your quest on settling into your new situation. Congratulations. But how will you fair in the future? That has yet to be laid out on the table for you to gamble with. The choice left at the end of this chapter doesn't necessarily mean much. All it will affect is what gender you'll identify as when you're not Sōsaku-sha, how others will treat you, and small differences from the other gender path way. Don't worry and think it'll change the story completely, it won't really. All this means is that it can relate to you more as a character and that I can also post chapters far more frequently since they'll be similar. It feels like cheating on my part but I see it as a possibility to immerse you more into your adventure, so I'm taking what I can.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917341)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	12. Chapter 4: AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! BBS here! I'm half way through my summer internship now so I may be a bit slow on my updates until then. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH**

“Let’s head for those mountains.” You point to the collection of white located to the North of the forest and plains, “Although there is unlikely anyone or anything living atop to get information from, it is a great vantage point and place to set up a base of operation if needed.” That way you can spread your information gathering tactics from there with the cover of the biome. Since it is centered amongst the rest of the terrain it will only aid you in spreading scouts. In addition, there’s a lot of minerals that can be collected as well as various other resources from the geo-giants, not to mention it appears to stretch out toward an ocean on its Northside.

“A wise move, my creator.” Nictis bares their teeth at you in what you suspect to be their form of a smile(?), their spit slinging off into space as they turn their head to face you. You hum an affirmative in Message as you watch the globs of drool freeze as they drift off into the dark vacuum of the starry void.

You suspect that the reason you all aren’t popsicles at the moment is due to the protective spells and buffs you've cast on the party. Thankfully they’ll last long enough for when you suspect to return.

“Stay close together as we approach. There may be dangers that lie ahead.” Although very unlikely if this situation was that of Earth, Yggdrasil’s mountains were a hot spot for high leveled beasts. If this world is the same as Yggdrasil you suspect that you may run into trouble. “Until we secure an area, we are not to separate by any means. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my creator!” Jest and Nictis call out simultaneously, signaling you to start forward.

As you plummet to the planet below the two NPCs take stride, sticking very close to your sides as you draw near to what you suspect to be the planet’s atmosphere.

“I’ve already cast protection spells on each of you so when you’re enveloped in flames do not fear. You will come to no harm.” You say this because you start to feel a sudden shift in temperature. You know that it may be a possibility that, at the speed your group is traveling, it may come about as a reality with your limited knowledge of rockets and meteors. Undead are weak to fire so you don’t want them to freak out and think that they’re going to die.

“I will not fear anything while I’m beside you, my creator!” Jest’s cackle echoes in your head while he does raise a hairless brow, “However, I don’t understand why we would-” He cuts himself off as a bubble of orange envelopes your bodies, immediately warming your forms from the freezing plane you’re now leaving.

None of you share any words as you all strive to breach the planet's natural shield together. It is very difficult to see past the flames, even with your expanded vision yet you are able to make out bits and pieces.

This is all so serial...you feel as if you’re watching a movie unfold rather than doing all of this yourself. This is...an out of body experience... _literally_...None of this could _ever_ occur in real life. In fact, it shouldn’t occur even in-game! This is all way more than a simple technical glitch and too realistic to be a fabricated dream.

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re leading an expedition into the unknown…

...

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you in the arena’s mirror flooring, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

The fire that surrounds the three of you dissipates as you slow down in your descent, the mountains drawing near.

“My creator, what was all _that_ about?! I don’t believe that was a magical attack.” Jest Messages you in surprise as he takes a look back from the direction you all came from.

You don’t know how to explain the logistics of...astronomy or the facts behind atmospheres so you try to find a very up in the air answer. Knowing you’re no longer in space, you speak out loud. “Planets, such as the world below, have natural barriers, called atmospheres, that prevent outside threats from making landfall on them! A way to counteract that is...by regulating speed! The reason why we caught fire is because we approached it too fast! However, time is of the essence and I knew the buffs would protect us!”

Nictis howls at your explanation, no longer using Message to communicate, “Perceptive, our creator is! To be able to foresee the danger ahead!” The embers of light that serve as his pupils narrow down as he turns to the now visible snowy cliffs. “So how should we go about _eliminating the threat?!_ ”

_Huh?_

Jest growls as he glares at the surface below, “Shall we destroy the planet for daring to harm you, my creator?!”

“HA _HA! Destroy the planet?!_ That was a good one Jest-” The joy that spotted up to you shrivels up when you see the vampire’s serious expression. He wasn’t joking. _Not at all._ “Aehhaha...No, Jest! We aren’t going to bring any harm to this planet!” You shift your vision back and forth between the two undead, only now realizing that Nictis has the same desire and understanding what he meant by ‘eliminating the threat’. “None of us are going to. This planet may contain answers to our situation. We didn’t play by the rules of the world so that’s why we got burned. Thankfully, though…” You slow your descent as you prepare to land on the snowy peak of one mountain, “I have ways around those rules.”

Deactivating Ascend, you land on the rocky snowy surface in a puff of snow, the cold only now starting to seep its way into your core.

Metal clanking to your right and a heavy thump to your left audibly signals to you that your scouts have landed.

“Mm…”A rumble echoes in the wendigo’s chest causing you to turn your head in their direction as they step forward to gaze across the hilly landscape, pupils dilating in doing so. Their breath fogs out of their mouth as they sigh, “This is similar to the mountains I used to live on...back before I was summoned by our creator.”

“Wah! Really?!” Jest’s mouth stays agape as they look frantically around, appearing way more pleased by the second. It’s only a moment before he finds out that his breath fogs up from the cold. Once he does, he breathes out puffs of air reminding you of a child in his goofy acts. His smile splits his face as he starts to dance around you. “My creator, look at me! I’m an ice dragon!” He bellows out a puff of air to emphasize his point with a bizarre pose of his limbs.

He is able to win a bubble of laughter out of you as you watch him dance. At the sound of your joy, he looks incredibly pleased with himself and starts to dance even more vigorously to get another sound of laughter out of you. He continues to do so while you spread your vision to take in the environment.

It is a frozen, alien world.

You’ve never seen a mountain in person before...well, one that isn’t covered in houses and trash. It appears as a crystalline paradise. The snow appears to be like powdered sugar atop the cliff faces though the damp wet cold beneath your feet tells you otherwise. For miles, this rocky ocean stretches out to the horizons enveloping this world, as you know it, in a sheen of ice. You can tell that these mountains aren’t incredibly high since the few clouds that scatter the landscape calmly drift above, shying from the light breeze that tickles fingers across your skin.

Tilting your head back to see if there were any clouds overhead you were met with a glorious sight.

It is...stunning. You had never seen a night sky with such clarity before. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

Pale light casts down from the sparkling heavens above reminding you what Earth once possessed before your time. You inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, this natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore.

Nothing could compare to this.

“It's...so beautiful…” You choke out as Nictis struts back to you. You continue as you expand your vision even further to take in more of the sky, “It's like heaven’s tears or a rich woman’s throat…”

“Mmm, I agree.” The chirps of Nictis' jaw pull you out of your thoughts to see him looking up as you are, “On most nights when I couldn’t find a good hunt, I’d stare up into the sky…it was of great comfort to me...it still is...”

“Is it really?”

Nictis nods lightly as they pull down their skull to look at you, “Didn’t you create it, my creator? The night sky...back where you summoned me from?”

You mull over Midgards’ constellations from Yggdrasil and try to compare it to this...You couldn’t. “Yes. I did.”

You don't know why but you feel that Nictis sends you a small smile as their pupils dilate some. "...Thank you."

“Oh! My creator!” Your attention snaps back to Jest as he is currently doing a handstand to your left, “There are flowers beneath your feet!”

_Huh?_

You look down and sure enough, a patch of healthy sprouting grass with spurts of tiny colorful wildflowers that vary in array surround the small area in which you are standing.

_Oh, jeez._ You literally had to land in the one spot where there were flowers...but...you don’t remember seeing them when you landed...In fact, how is this greenery sprouting in such harsh terrain?

You take a few small steps back to investigate the strange growths-

Grass and wildflowers sprout out of the ground, trailing your feet as you move.

Gasps escape from not only the NPCs but from you at the strange display.

“Well...this is quite bizarre.”

_This whole situation is bizarre!_ This is only a grain of salt compared to everything else!

“Is this not your doing, my creator?”

“If it is then I’m completely oblivious to it. I don’t believe that I have perks that would cause such growths…” You lift your foot quizzically to look at the bundle of green. “...In fact, I don’t believe that there’s a perk that can do this…” The plants don’t wither without you, neither do they seem to be affected by the climate! There are various spells that could allow this to occur such as Grow Plant but you’re not using any magic. You know this because you clearly don’t remember casting any...and you didn’t feel the same sensation that came with casting or depleting MP. You place your slightly damp foot back down on the cushion below to steady your stance.

They both gasp as if they realized something.

“The grass is making sure their feet aren’t soiled from the dirt! Amazing!”

“ _Woaaah!_ Even the soil knows when to bow down to our creator’s majesty!”

... _What?_

“Erm...well, I...I don’t think that’s how it works.” You huff before facing the opposite direction from them, “Nevertheless, that is not of importance at the moment. Let us investigate this region.” You face the two undead who’ve now seemed to grow serious at your words. “Nictis...this terrain is similar to your homeland. You’ll have an increasingly better time noticing tracks, scents, and any leads that can help us draw conclusions about this world. In addition, you’ll probably be able to guide us through the safest routes. I will trust you to lead us. Is this a task you’re willing to take?”

The wendigo’s eyelights seem to bore into you as they quickly mull over your words, letting out a grunt of an affirmative. “I may only have limited experience beyond hunting but I shall do as you ask. I’ve already taken the initiative to look around and I’ve found some decent paths which we can travel.”

“That is great news. Jest.” You hear the scratching of the jester’s hooks clanking on the ground as they stand upright, “You’ll be our lookout. I want Nictis’ full attention on finding clues and securing this immediate area. You will keep an eye out for any threats or anything of interest. I’m trusting you to keep us safe.”

“I will _not_ fail you.” They bow and, upon seeing his loyal act, Nictis follows suit, both becoming resolute and determined to make your will reality.

“That’s good to hear. Before we hurry off I want to cast a few more spells among us. I held off on some of these before because I didn’t want to waste MP on buffs that may be of no use. Since that is no longer the case I will do so now.”

The two undead nod as you raise your hands.

“Odorless, Mass Silence, Rabbit Ear, Rabbit Foot, Focus Magic, Complete Vision, Hawk Eye, Shield Wall, Mass Strengthen, Undeath Slave Sight.”

You finish uttering the spells you wished to cast and the glittery lights fade off, the spells taking effect. When your vision is tripled you’re not as disoriented as you thought you would be, just surprised that the spell worked. Undeath Slave Sight lets you see through the eyes of the undead you summon. However, Nictis and Jest weren’t summoned by you...well, they kinda were so you guess that’s why it worked but they weren’t summoned by the required means-

“My creator...may I ask you something?” Jest asks while reaching up atop his head to feel the bunny ears that have sprouted out of his jester hat.

“Of course.”

“Why did you cast Odorless among us? We are undead and not the rotting ones, so we don’t produce smell.”

“Ah, yes. That is true...but I wanted to play it safe. We don’t know how strong the enemy is or if they can smell even the slightest scents. Unlike you two, I…” Actually, you don’t know _what_ your avatar is...You don’t know why you can share emotions with others now, just like why plants grow underneath your feet but you assume that it's just one of the few things you’ll have to deal with now. You hadn’t programmed those traits into Sōsaku-sha. You know that. In fact, the only traits you had given Sōsaku-sha were ones to help you around your realm, benefits in producing products, and to fight players. Beyond that…

Your avatar doesn’t even have a race category like many others in the game. You had completely customized your avatar from scratch to be like nothing seen throughout the rest of Yggdrasil so you can’t even try to find some explanation in your memory’s knowledge of the other races. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t even fit in with the angelic and God-like races even though they are a type of deity.

You have nothing to compare your avatar to...and you feel that you’ve only scratched the surface of the mysteries of your situation. There’s so much you know...yet the more you learn the more you realize that _you don’t know anything!_

A sigh escapes you as you shake your head, “...I’m not an undead...well...I don’t breathe so...maybe...I don’t think I’m an undead. I am...warm blooded unlike your races are so...there is a possibility that I could be producing a smell.”

“You don’t smell, my creator. Even before you cast Odorless, you didn’t” Jest hums with a slightly stupefied look before the wendigo raises a clawed hand

“Well, that isn’t all true…” Nictis' comment causes the vampire and you to turn your heads in the undead’s direction. “They have the slight smell of spring. I know this because I’m familiar with the season. It’s the smell of life returning with the sweet flowers and dew drops. It’s also a smell that tells me that hunting will be easier for the time being…” Nictis trails off, looking distant as heavier globs of drool start running out of their mouth.

“A-aha...so I’m guessing I don’t smell bad, right?” You almost take a step back from Jest as they start sniffing in your direction, seemingly forgetting that you’ve cast Odorless on yourself already. You’re starting to guess that Jest may be a very...straight forward thinker...or...one-track minded...simple headed...yeah.

“Of course, my creator.” Nictis chest rumbles as they start to walk, “Over here is a path we can take. It may be a little slippery but I’m sure we can manage.”

“Ah, then please, lead the way.” You activate Ascend to keep from making more grass and flower trails. It’d be a waste to put so much effort into making sure that you three’s presence will go unnoticed just to give it away with your feet. “Remember, Mass Fly is still in effect so if any of you have trouble then you can use it.

“Yes, my creator.” They both say at the same time as you all start to search the area.

After a few minutes, you realize how nimble Nictis is.

The wendigo wasn’t lying when they said that the terrain reminded them of their old home. You’ve all only been on the mountain for a handful of time, yet he maneuvers over the rocks and ice like it’s the back of his hand. Like a gorilla swinging through the branches of the jungle, their long slender arms allow themselves to grab onto ledges inhumanly far away and their hooked claws allow them to find even the smallest of outcroppings to hang onto as they make their way across the terrain.

Jest isn’t so different in anatomy and proves to be very agile in the cold environment. You had thought that his hooked feet would make it difficult to keep his footing but he seems to use the blades as an advantage, utilizing them as picks. Sometimes he reminded you of a trapeze artist by how he’d swing around with a slight smirk on his face.

You just continued to float between the pair as you all looked for clues.

There isn’t much to find, however. The mountains seem completely barren of all life.

You expected to at least seen an animal crawling over the rocks or even a bird flying in the distance by now...but nothing. When you voice your concern to Nictis he simply hums, “That is a natural occurrence, my creator. It is typically hard to find game in environments like this. There is no vegetation up here so it gives no reason for the living ones that eat such to come up this high. The same can be said for the meat-eaters since their prey doesn’t come up here."

“Oh... Then, should we fly to a lower altitude to save on time?”

“We will if you desire.” Nictis stops in place to turn their head to you. “However, those seeking shelter will typically go up here to hide from predators and to protect the things that they hold dear...I believe that it’d be wise to continue as we are. Creatures of higher intellect are typically among those who reside at these levels...ones that may have enough sense to interrogate.”

Huh. He does have a point there...and if you continue as you are and are unable to find anything that could potentially be dangerous then you can start making moves to set up base here.

“I will trust your judgment. We’ll continue as we are.”

Nictis nods, “As you wish.” He turns and continues in the direction he was heading in.

It’s only a matter of time until the other group will use Message to call off your search so the possibility of finding answers in the near future starts to dwindle off as the seconds tick by. You sigh at the thought but try to keep your hopes up.

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making camps in this general area to spread out like a web of information. Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society. Yeah, and the more that they will spread the more information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless everyone else here is like you…

...

Wait. _Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_

You look out to the starry horizon with a newfound emotion.

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

_You got it._

__

__

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way. You’re lucky to have such loyal NPCs...Mmmm...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start here and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

“Hold up.” Nictis stops in place, causing Jest and you to freeze as you watch the bunny ears on top of his head twitch. “I hear something...”

“I don’t hear anything-” Jest whispers causing the wendigo to hiss.

“ _Quiet._ Listen...”

The three of you stay very still, practically statues as you all desperately do as Nictis said. A breeze as light as the flap of a butterfly wing is all you hear. The whole world seems empty besides your group. You frown despite not having a face at the thought of the whole planet being empty. Not a single soul living beside the NPCs and you.

“ _There._ This way.” Nictis moves incredibly fast. Faster than what you thought could be possible on a terrain like this.

“What?! _What did you hear?!_ ” Jest calls out again but Nictis continues without as much as a slight glance over his shoulder. You too didn’t hear a thing even with your own pair of rabbit ears and it makes you wonder what he could have possibly heard in this silent world.

Jest and you follow close in suit as the wendigo runs. Only a minute or a half passes when he stops again to listen. It’s a still, short moment before a quick “That way.” is thrown out and he’s running once more. He repeats this process and every time he does you can only try to assume what he’s hearing. You can see through his eyes but you can’t hear with his ears. You prepare yourself mentally for what he believes he hears. You don’t want to ask him since you don’t want to break his concentration even though you know that he will answer you. Soon enough, you’ll figure out what he’s looking for since he’s stopping less and less frequently to listen.

“ _Here!_ ” Nictis skids to a halt in front of a hollow cave that leads to...a wall of rocks?

“What’s this?” Jest plops down beside the undead as he starts to feel around the surface, rabbit ears twitching as he does so.

“Can’t you hear it?”

“Hear what?”

“There’s air moving around here.” Now that he says it, you do hear a small hiss of something. Is it really the rocks? “There’s a tunnel beyond these boulders.”

“How can you tell?” Jest spreads his arms out as the other climbs up the rocks in search of something. You can see through his eyes that he’s looking in between the crevices of the pile for that said thing.

“I’ve memorized every sound a mountain can make so that I could find prey easily. Any obscurity can’t escape my senses...even if it is as little as a peephole of a whistle…” As Nictis finishes speaking he sticks a claw into a crack, finding the source of the noise. He jumps down, satisfied by what he’s found. “Although it is common that avalanches cause pile-ups such as this…” He turns to you two, pupils dilating as he speaks, “this is not the case here. These were intentionally placed here to block off the tunnel on the other side. I can tell by how it is piled.”

Wow, you are truly grateful that Jest picked out a wendigo for this mission. You don’t think you could have had a better pick for this biome. “Can you tell what kind of creature had this placed here?”

He shakes his head lamentingly, “Unfortunately not, my creator. These boulders have been here for around for a century or more. It shows how much ice and snow has fused to the rocks even when this area is protected from the weather. If it was a creature that could produce scents then I can no longer smell it.”

Hmm, that is peculiar...Could it be that whoever placed it here is dead? It is very likely. If they were still alive and had gone to visit this tunnel then Nictis would have probably picked up a sent. That means that this tunnel is long abandoned...well unless they don’t produce smells like undead. That means that this structure is most likely not man-made...as in not made by a human but some other kind of fantasy creature.

_So this world may share more similarities with Yggdrasil that you originally thought._

If they closed off the tunnel from the inside how could they get out? Are there other tunnels that connect to the surface like this scattered around the mountain? That is a good possibility...but then why would they need to close off this entrance? Was it to prevent something harmful from coming in...or was it to lock something inside?

“Can you tell from which side the tunnel was blocked off from?”

“It was closed off from the inside. There are no boulders out here, farther from the entrance, and when I felt along the inside of the hole I found out that the pile goes in further.”

So they were inside...What does that mean for you?

....

Well, at least you know that you’re not alone in this world...or that there used to be living creatures here. If anything, this is your first big lead in finding information.

“My creator, what do you suggest we do?” Jest looks up to you as if ready to take on any assignment you could dish out at him.

You glance in between the two undead. They both look like they want to storm into whatever is on the other side...and you’re not going to lie and say that you don’t.

In fact, you want to bust down the wall of rocks yourself and waste no time scrounging around for any information you can get your hands on.

As you’re about to confirm your intent, a familiar ping goes off in your head.

_It’s a Message._

You waste no time answering, “Hello?”

“My creator, it is I. Skinner. I wanted to give you our report on the surrounding terrain outside the Seiun.”

Ah! That’s right. “So you’ve finished your search then. What was the result?”

“Malum, Ukara, and I found nothing of familiarity. Besides the planet and its moon, there are no other nearby landmasses. It is more of this night sky in every other direction.”

You’re all out in the middle of nowhere... _just as you feared you’d be._ Sigh...well...it could be worse. You could have been dropped off amidst enemy territory without the support of your NPCs. Thank God that didn't happen. “Thank you for informing me of this.”

“Of course...my creator? Will you be returning soon then?”

....

_Augh! That’s right!_ You had said that you’d return once they had Messaged you and you’d all go back to the Citadel to meet up with the Anointed. Those five are probably in the arena, awaiting your return.

_But that was before you found a clue!_

You really want to find out what kind of information this cave holds. While it is true that you can return at any time to crack it open, this may be your first true step forward. Maybe you can find out what had happened to the creature that had built this barrier. Even if you find a pile of bones, scraps of clothes, anything...it’ll fill a lot of burning questions weighing on your mind...It may add more but it’ll answer something.

However, unlike this cave, the spells you cast on your group won’t last forever. The three NPCs waiting for you near the Seiun will be in big trouble if you don’t do anything. Not only that but you’d be going back on your word. You don’t want the NPCs to start to think that you don’t mean what you say straight off the first hour or so you’ve been in this situation. In addition, the Anointed and the members of the Unmei no gundan you sent back are also waiting for you. It would be slightly cruel of you to make them wait and worry longer than they have to. Finally, you had set up that visit with the Anointed and if you’re not punctual to your own meeting then what kind of a ruler will they see you as?

“My creator?” Jest asks again, informing you that you don’t have forever to make a choice.

**What will you do?**

[Investigate the tunnel despite pressing matters.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/68950119)

[Return to the Citadel despite your desires.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/69235098#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was someone going to tell me that Overlord had a GAME called **MASS FOR THE DEAD?!!** I've been playing it nonstop since I was recommended by a friend to check it out! I'm only in the first few chapters of the story but I'm getting new ideas I could implement into this fic. If you guys want to co-op or friend request me, either ask me for my player ID or send me yours in the comment section bellow. I go by the user name BBS so if you receive a request you'll know it's me. I'll only be able to accept the first thirty since there is a limit but I'll accept you nevertheless.
> 
> You've come across your first clue but before you could unravel the mystery of your discovery, your obligations become urgent. What shall you do? All that I will say as a forewarning is that it'll affect your relationships in the future...
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula


	13. Chapter 4: CALL OF THE WILD MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! BBS here! I'm half way through my summer internship now so I may be a bit slow on my updates until then. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: CALL OF THE WILD MAN**

“Let’s head for that forest.” You point to the collection of dark green pinched between the mountains and the plains, “That’s our best bet with finding other living creatures, not to mention the resources we can extract from the environment.” That way you can spread your information gathering tactics from there with the cover of the biome. Since it is centered amongst the rest of the terrain it will only aid you in spreading scouts. In addition, there are other biomes near the forest that could serve as valuable sources of mining and farming.

“An excellent move, my creator.” Nictis bares their teeth at you in what you suspect to be their form of a smile(?), their spit slinging off into space as they turn their head to face you. You hum an affirmative in Message as you watch the globs of drool freeze as they drift off into the dark vacuum of the starry void.

You suspect that the reason you all aren’t popsicles at the moment is due to the protective spells and buffs you've cast on the party. Thankfully they’ll last long enough for when you suspect to return.

“Stay close together as we approach. There may be dangers that lie ahead.” Although very unlikely if this situation was that of Earth, Yggdrasil’s forests are a spawning point of various low to high level beasts, depending on which one you go to. If this world is the same as Yggdrasil you suspect that you may run into trouble. “Until we secure an area, we are not to separate by any means. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my creator!” Jest and Nictis call out simultaneously, signaling you to start forward.

As you plummet to the planet below the two NPCs take stride, sticking very close to your sides as you draw near to what you suspect to be the planet’s atmosphere.

“I’ve already cast protection spells on each of you so when you’re enveloped in flames do not fear. You will come to no harm.” You say this because you start to feel a sudden shift in temperature. You know that it may be a possibility that, at the speed your group is traveling, it may come about as a reality with your limited knowledge of rockets and meteors. Undead are weak to fire so you don’t want them to freak out and think that they’re going to die.

“I will not fear anything while I’m beside you, my creator!” Jest’s cackle echoes in your head while he does raise a hairless brow, “However, I don’t understand why we would-” He cuts himself off as a bubble of orange envelopes your bodies, immediately warming your forms from the freezing plane you’re now leaving.

None of you share any words as you all strive to breach the planet's natural shield together. It is very difficult to see past the flames, even with your expanded vision yet you are able to make out bits and pieces.

This is all so serial...you feel as if you’re watching a movie unfold rather than doing all of this yourself. This is...an out of body experience... _literally_...None of this could ever occur in real life. In fact, it shouldn’t occur even in-game! This is all way more than a simple technical glitch and too realistic to be a fabricated dream.

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re leading an expedition into the unknown…

...

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you in the arena’s mirror flooring, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

The fire that surrounds the three of you dissipates as you slow down in your descent, the forest drawing near.

“My creator, what was all _that_ about?! I don’t believe that was a magical attack.” Jest Messages you in surprise as he takes a look back from the direction you all came from.

You don’t know how to explain the logistics of...astronomy or the facts behind atmospheres so you try to find a very up in the air answer. Knowing you’re no longer in space, you speak out loud. “Planets, such as the world below, have natural barriers, called atmospheres, that prevent outside threats from making landfall on them! A way to counteract that is...by regulating speed! The reason why we caught fire is because we approached it too fast! However, time is of the essence and I knew the buffs would protect us!”

Nictis howls at your explanation, no longer using Message to communicate, “Perceptive, our creator is! To be able to foresee the danger ahead!” The embers of light that serve as his pupils narrow down as he turns to the now visible greenery. “So how should we go about _eliminating the threat?!_ ”

_Huh?_

Jest growls as he glares at the surface below, “Shall we destroy the planet for daring to harm you, my creator?!”

“HA _HA! Destroy the planet?!_ That was a good one Jest-” The joy that spotted up to you shrivels up when you see the vampire’s serious expression. He wasn’t joking. _Not at all_. “Aehhaha...No, Jest! We aren’t going to bring any harm to this planet!” You shift your vision back and forth between the two undead, only now realizing that Nictis has the same desire and understanding what he meant by ‘eliminating the threat’. “None of us are going to. This planet may contain answers to our situation. We didn’t play by the rules of the world so that’s why we got burned. Thankfully, though…” You slow your descent as you prepare to break through the canopy, “I have ways around those rules.”

You descend through a small gap in the trees onto the forest floor below in a spray of leaves as you deactivate Ascend.

A hiss to your right and a heavy thump to your left audibly signals to you that your scouts have landed.

“Mm…”A rumble echoes in the wendigo’s chest causing you to turn your head in their direction as they step forward to peer into the thick woods, pupils dilating in doing so. The dark hair on their sickly, gray skin shifts as they sigh, “This is similar to the forest I used to live near...back before I was summoned by our creator.”

“Wah! Really?!” Jest’s mouth stays agape as they look frantically around, appearing way more pleased by the second.

“Yes, when prey would become scarce I’d travel to the forest to hunt.” The wendigo gets on all fours and starts to sniff, drool pouring out his jaws as he continues to speak. “Didn’t do it too often though. Going into another hunter’s territory can be troublesome...in some cases, it can even cause a turf war. I wasn’t looking to get myself killed.”

“Wow! I couldn’t imagine.” The vampire, using his hooks like picks, climbs up the nearest tree like a spider, also sniffing the surroundings though you doubt it is for the same reasons as Nictis. While the Reborn has experience with the scents of forests, the Disciple has very limited knowledge of anything beyond the throne room of the Citadel. You suspect that he's probably trying to familiarize himself. “That wouldn’t be an issue now, would it?”

“Our creator’s strength runs through us. Of course not...but we shouldn’t pick fights and risk putting our creator in harm’s way.”

“Agreed.”

They continue to talk blissfully about you and how they’d maul anyone who’d dare look at you the wrong way while you spread your vision to take in the environment from where you stand.

It is a luscious, wild world.

The towering canopy shades what makes up the green labyrinth below from what little light the night could provide. The shade has dropped the temperature of the forest floor but despite you being naked you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You’re surprised that you didn’t feel the extreme cold in space nor hot while being caught on fire. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things.

You imagine that this is what a redwood forest would look like or even a jungle but you hadn’t had the opportunity to visit one yet, back in the real world. To do such things now in the 2130’s is something near impossible with the waitlists and the extortionate prices. The closest thing you got to those wondrous forests were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this may still be Yggdrasil and these are elements that you had implemented in the game but you hardly think that is so now. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar, your realm and NPCs still existing, and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

“My creator,” Nictis stalks back up to you, his pupils dilating as he does so, “I have taken the initiative to learn as much as I can about the surrounding environment. I have yet to secure this area but after checking there doesn’t seem to be anything more than the typical forest life in this area…” He trails off for a second, drool slipping from his maw to the mud below before shaking his skull lightly, “What would you have your servants do now?”

Jest jumps down upon hearing your conversation and you place a hand on your chin as you think. “Mmm…” You turn your attention away from the two NPCs to once again look at your surroundings. You saw these woods from outer space so you know that this place is huge. That is a lot of ground to cover. It’s only a matter of time until the other group will use Message to call off your search so the possibility of finding answers in the near future starts to dwindle off as the seconds tick by. You sigh at the thought but try to keep your hopes up. Well...there is a way to make this go faster...though you know that your companions will hate the idea. To be honest, you do too...but you want answers. “We should split up and search the area for any leads.”

“My creator, who will protect you?! S-surely you don’t mean to leave yourself without a guard!”

“Have you forgotten who I am?” You hate that you’re pulling that card but, at your words, the two NPC’s mouths shut with a click. A sigh leaves you before you continue, “You both should worry more about yourselves. Don’t think that your only purpose in life is to be my shields. You all mean way more than that to me.” You lift your hands to emphasize a point. “I’ve already cast Detect Alley on all of you. If any of us get into trouble, we’ll be able to find each other easily. The same can be said if any of us find a clue. We’re all just a Message away. Besides, we all won’t be here for long. The other three will soon be finished with their preliminary check around the Seiun. I plan to not waste the limited span we have left. We’ll cover more ground this way. Will you two comply?”

“We will not fail to do as you’ve asked.” They both bow in surrender to your will.

“That’s good to hear. Before we hurry off I want to cast a few more spells among us. I held off on some of these before because I didn’t want to waste MP on buffs that may be of no use. Since that is no longer the case I will do so now.”

The two undead nod as you raise your hands.

“Odorless, Mass Silence, Rabbit Ear, Rabbit Foot, Focus Magic, Complete Vision, Hawk Eye, Shield Wall, Mass Strengthen, Undeath Slave Sight.”

You finish uttering the spells you wished to cast and the glittery lights fade off, the spells taking effect. When your vision is tripled you’re not as disoriented as you thought you would be, just surprised that the spell worked. Undeath Slave Sight lets you see through the eyes of the undead you summon. However, Nictis and Jest weren’t summoned by you...well, they kinda were so you guess that’s why it worked but they weren’t summoned by the required means-

“My creator...may I ask you something?” Jest asks while reaching up atop his head to feel the bunny ears that have sprouted out of his jester hat.

“Of course.”

“Why did you cast Odorless among us? We are undead and not the rotting ones, so we don’t produce smell.”

“Ah, yes. That is true...but I wanted to play it safe. We don’t know how strong the enemy is or if they can smell even the slightest scents. Unlike you two, I…” Actually, you don’t know _what_ your avatar is...You don’t know why you can share emotions with others now among other tweaks but you assume that it's just one of the few things you’ll have to deal with now. You hadn’t programmed those traits into Sōsaku-sha. You know that. In fact, the only traits you had given Sōsaku-sha were ones to help you around your realm, benefits in producing products, and to fight players. Beyond that…

Your avatar doesn’t even have a race category like many others in the game. You had completely customized your avatar from scratch to be like nothing seen throughout the rest of Yggdrasil so you can’t even try to find some explanation in your memory’s knowledge of the other races. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t even fit in with the angelic and God-like races even though they are a type of deity.

You have nothing to compare your avatar to...and you feel that you’ve only scratched the surface of the mysteries of your situation. There’s so much you know...yet the more you learn the more you realize that _you don’t know anything!_

A sigh escapes you as you shake your head, “...I’m not an undead...well...I don’t breathe so...maybe...I don’t think I’m an undead. I am...warm blooded unlike your races are so...there is a possibility that I could be producing a smell.”

“You don’t smell, my creator. Even before you cast Odorless, you didn’t” Jest hums with a slightly stupefied look before the wendigo raises a clawed hand

“Well, that isn’t all true…” Nictis' comment causes the vampire and you to turn your heads in the undead’s direction. “They have the slight smell of spring. I know this because I’m familiar with the season. It’s the smell of life returning with the sweet flowers and dew drops. It’s also a smell that tells me that hunting will be easier for the time being…” Nictis trails off, looking distant as heavier globs of drool start running out of their mouth.

“A-aha...so I’m guessing I don’t smell bad, right?” You almost take a step back from Jest as they start sniffing in your direction, seemingly forgetting that you’ve cast Odorless on yourself already. You’re starting to guess that Jest may be a very...straight forward thinker...or...one-track minded...simple headed...yeah.

“Of course, my creator.” Nictis chest rumbles as they start to walk, “Then shall we start heading our separate ways?”

“Yes. Both of you stay safe. Utilize the spells which are active on you if needed.” Activating Ascend, you wave an arm in their direction, “We’ll see each other shortly.”

The undead seem to grow...sad(?) upon your words, yet they nod and start to head in their separate directions. Seeing as they do so you head off, away from them to find your own clues.

After a few minutes, you realize how easy it could be to get lost in these woods.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks in the forest. A mushroom here. A bush there. Oh, another patch of weeds. All that and a maze of trees. It’s impossible to tell in which direction one could be moving in but that mattered little to you as you continued your search. The sky-scraping trees further intensified as though they’re swallowing you up. It truly feels that you are entering into the belly of a beast...and it fills you with awe.

You have no idea where you are headed. Off to the middle of nowhere? Someplace mystical? You have no clue...but you’re curious as to what this world holds.

Your curiosity doesn’t do you much help in finding anything though. Only the nocturnal critters of the forest seem to fill your void. A croak of a frog here. A chirp of an insect there…

You try everything in your power to find anything, using all of the senses you possess to do so.

But that is a bizarre thing you found...your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them and out of the blue muck smells that typically linger around marshland. That gunk smell had been distant but as you continue forward it is becoming more and more potent.

You realize, over time, the reason for this.

The forest that surrounds you is slowly shifting to a swamp, the ground becoming more and more covered in water and the thick humid stench of it all hangs above you, much like the vines of the trees. You had enjoyed the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, oaken, and foreign sweet odors but-Urp-you just can’t stand the smell of rotting fish right now…

You tolerate it though, wanting to remain vigilant by all means, keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing. Well, at least you know Rabbit Ear is doing it’s part...but you do wonder how much of your hearing it has improved...

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much while you're using Ascend but it does tell you when a bird or a bug decides to hitchhike on you and which way the breeze is coming from. Your vision only does so much in an environment like this even though it keeps you well covered from all angles. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret, especially while in the heart of a swamp. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similar to how your other senses work.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or the trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense when you focus on particular organisms.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind. As long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...or if something does start following you...you know Nictis and Jest would be over here in a flash and you’d all be able to start interrogating whatever it could be. If it comes to it, you could all kill it-

What- _woah_...hold on now. I-is that you talking?! _Is that really you?!_ …

Woah, holy shit... So your mind _is_ affected!

You are actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you. Even if it’s a human?!

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

_Wow._ You really _do_ need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No! _NO! It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance!_ It is wrong! It’s-

Glittery golden light fills your vision and your mind blanks.

You freeze in mid-air, trying to figure out what you were just thinking about…

....

....

….

*sigh*...No matter how hard you try to remember what it was you can’t seem to recall the seconds prior.

Scratching your neck you hum. “Huh. I must have had a brain fart or something..." Welp, that something that future you can have a problem with. Right now, however...you need to focus on finding information.

So far you’ve found absolutely nothing. You know Jest and Nictis haven’t found anything either because they haven’t Messaged you and you haven't seen anything through their eyes.

“... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making camps in this general area to spread out like a web of information. Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society. Yeah, and the more that they will spread the more information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless everyone else here is like you…

...

Wait. _Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

_You got it._

__

__

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way. You’re lucky to have such loyal NPCs...Mmmm...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start here and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare out a small opening in the canopy to the night sky above.

It is...stunning. You had never seen a night sky with such clarity before. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

Pale light casts down from the sparkling heavens above reminding you what Earth once possessed before your time. You inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, this natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore.

Nothing could compare to this…

You smile.

...

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again to continue where you left off on your search-“Wait... _is that?_ ”

Floating down to see if it’s actually what you think you’re seeing and sure enough, it is.

In the mud are some very large footprints, way over a foot in width with long thin drags in front of the four toe imprints. It must have some wicked claws, you assume. Is it a bear?

You lower yourself onto the ground and crouch down to it to get a better look at one.

Wait, do bears even go in swamps? No, it isn’t a bear… You’re sure bears have five toes with pads… this print doesn’t seem to have any of those. Everything seems connected in some weird way, like it’s all just one big slab. You look up the trail it has left in its wake and try to see if you can tell how many legs it has. As you look between the spacing of each you start to have a tinkling of a feeling that it only has two as no other footprints overlap in the line.

_What kind of creature is this?!_ None from Earth, you’re sure. However, you can pinpoint a few possibilities from Yggdrasil...but is this even the same?

You may need help with this-

A familiar ping goes off in your head.

_It’s a Message._

You waste no time answering, “Hello?”

“My creator, it is I. Skinner. I wanted to give you our report on the surrounding terrain outside the Seiun.”

Ah! That’s right. “So you’ve finished your search then. What was the result?”

“Malum, Ukara, and I found nothing of familiarity. Besides the planet and its moon, there are no other nearby landmasses. It is more of this night sky in every other direction.”

You’re all out in the middle of nowhere... _just as you feared you’d be._ Sigh...well...it could be worse. You could have been dropped off amidst enemy territory without the support of your NPCs. Thank God that didn't happen. “Thank you for informing me of this.”

“Of course...my creator? Will you be returning soon then?”

....

_Augh! That’s right!_ You had said that you’d return once they had Messaged you and you’d all go back to the Citadel to meet up with the Anointed. Those five are probably in the arena, awaiting your return.

_But that was before you found a clue!_

You really want to find out what kind of creature made these prints. If you leave now you might not get the opportunity to follow where these tracks lead. These tracks may be gone by the time you or you send someone else. These prints can’t be that old because the mud doesn’t look like it has dried much. There’s a large possibility that whatever this thing is...it’s still alive. If you’re able to get anything from it then it’ll be more than what you have now.

However, similar to these prints, the spells you cast on your group won’t last forever. The three NPCs waiting for you near the Seiun will be in big trouble if you don’t do anything. Not only that but you’d be going back on your word. You don’t want the NPCs to start to think that you don’t mean what you say straight off the first hour or so you’ve been in this situation. In addition, the Anointed and the members of the Unmei no gundan you sent back are also waiting for you. It would be slightly cruel of you to make them wait and worry longer than they have to. Finally, you had set up that visit with the Anointed and if you’re not punctual to your own meeting then what kind of a ruler will they see you as?

“My creator?” Skinner asks again, informing you that you don’t have forever to make a choice.

**What will you do?**

[Investigate the prints despite pressing matters.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/69487428#workskin)

[Return to the Citadel despite your desires.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/69504660#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was someone going to tell me that Overlord had a GAME called **MASS FOR THE DEAD?!!** I've been playing it nonstop since I was recommended by a friend to check it out! I'm only in the first few chapters of the story but I'm getting new ideas I could implement into this fic. If you guys want to co-op or friend request me, either ask me for my player ID or send me yours in the comment section bellow. I go by the user name BBS so if you receive a request you'll know it's me. I'll only be able to accept the first thirty since there is a limit but I'll accept you nevertheless.
> 
> You've come across your first clue but before you could unravel the mystery of your discovery, your obligations become urgent. What shall you do? All that I will say as a forewarning is that it'll affect your relationships in the future...
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula


	14. Chapter 4: EXCUSE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! BBS here! I'm half way through my summer internship now so I may be a bit slow on my updates until then. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: EXCUSE ME**

“Let’s head for the plains.” You point to the collection of light green located to the south of the forest and mountains, “While it may not provide much coverage, plains are the perfect terrain for farmers or other similar occupations...if there are any. It’ll be discreet, off the grid.” In addition to that, they’ll be creatures with higher levels of intelligence than what you could probably find in the other biomes. That way you can spread your information gathering tactics from there with the cover of the biome. Since it is centered amongst the rest of the terrain it will only aid you in spreading scouts. In addition, there is a forest that could potentially serve as a valuable source of various resources among farming.

“A cunning move, my creator.” Nictis bares their teeth at you in what you suspect to be their form of a smile(?), their spit slinging off into space as they turn their head to face you. You hum an affirmative in Message as you watch the globs of drool freeze as they drift off into the dark vacuum of the starry void.

You suspect that the reason you all aren’t popsicles at the moment is due to the protective spells and buffs you've cast on the party. Thankfully they’ll last long enough for when you suspect to return.

“Stay close together as we approach. There may be dangers that lie ahead.” Although very unlikely if this situation was that of Earth, Yggdrasil’s plains are a spawning point of various low level beasts however, higher level beasts do sometimes find their way there during events or specials. If this world is the same as Yggdrasil you suspect that you may run into trouble. “Until we secure an area, we are not to separate by any means. Is that clear?”

“Yes, my creator!” Jest and Nictis call out simultaneously, signaling you to start forward.

As you plummet to the planet below the two NPCs take stride, sticking very close to your sides as you draw near to what you suspect to be the planet’s atmosphere.

“I’ve already cast protection spells on each of you so when you’re enveloped in flames do not fear. You will come to no harm.” You say this because you start to feel a sudden shift in temperature. You know that it may be a possibility that, at the speed your group is traveling, it may come about as a reality with your limited knowledge of rockets and meteors. Undead are weak to fire so you don’t want them to freak out and think that they’re going to die.

“I will not fear anything while I’m beside you, my creator!” Jest’s cackle echoes in your head while he does raise a hairless brow, “However, I don’t understand why we would-” He cuts himself off as a bubble of orange envelopes your bodies, immediately warming your forms from the freezing plane you’re now leaving.

None of you share any words as you all strive to breach the planet's natural shield together. It is very difficult to see past the flames, even with your expanded vision yet you are able to make out bits and pieces.

This is all so serial...you feel as if you’re watching a movie unfold rather than doing all of this yourself. This is...an out of body experience... _literally_...None of this could ever occur in real life. In fact, it shouldn’t occur even in-game! This is all way more than a simple technical glitch and too realistic to be a fabricated dream.

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re leading an expedition into the unknown…

...

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you in the arena’s mirror flooring, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

The fire that surrounds the three of you dissipates as you slow down in your descent, the plains drawing near.

“My creator, what was all _that_ about?! I don’t believe that was a magical attack.” Jest Messages you in surprise as he takes a look back from the direction you all came from.

You don’t know how to explain the logistics of...astronomy or the facts behind atmospheres so you try to find a very up in the air answer. Knowing you’re no longer in space, you speak out loud. “Planets, such as the world below, have natural barriers, called atmospheres, that prevent outside threats from making landfall on them! A way to counteract that is...by regulating speed! The reason why we caught fire is because we approached it too fast! However, time is of the essence and I knew the buffs would protect us!”

Nictis howls at your explanation, no longer using Message to communicate, “Perceptive, our creator is! To be able to foresee the danger ahead!” The embers of light that serve as his pupils narrow down as he turns to the now visible greenery. “So how should we go about _eliminating the threat?!”_

__

__

_Huh?_

Jest growls as he glares at the surface below, “Shall we destroy the planet for daring to harm you, my creator?!”

“HA _HA! Destroy the planet?!_ That was a good one Jest-” The joy that spotted up to you shrivels up when you see the vampire’s serious expression. He wasn’t joking. _Not at all._ “Aehhaha...No, Jest! We aren’t going to bring any harm to this planet!” You shift your vision back and forth between the two undead, only now realizing that Nictis has the same desire and understanding what he meant by ‘eliminating the threat’. “None of us are going to. This planet may contain answers to our situation. We didn’t play by the rules of the world so that’s why we got burned. Thankfully, though…” You slow your descent as you prepare to land, “I have ways around those rules.”

Deactivating Ascend, you land on the patchy Earth, the grass swallowing you up to your knees.

A hiss to your right and a heavy thump to your left audibly signals to you that your scouts have landed.

“Mm…”A rumble echoes in the wendigo’s chest causing you to turn your head in their direction as they step forward to peer across the flat grassland, pupils dilating in doing so. The dark hair on their sickly, gray skin shifts as they sigh, “I’ve never been on a field before... Are there a lot of game here, my creator?”

“Game?”

“Animals to hunt.”

“Ah! Yes... Yes, there is if you look in the right spots. Many larger herd animals graze in fields like these and smaller animals live under the cover of the grass.”

The wendigo gets on all fours and starts to sniff, drool pouring out his jaws at your words, “ _Ah~_... Fascinating…”

Well, Nictis seems content. You shift your vision to see what Jest is up to.

Jest’s mouth stays agape as they look upward, appearing way more pleased by the second as his red eyes seem to glitter, “ _Wow_ …”

“Hm?” You follow Jest’s gaze to see what has caught his attention-

You are met with a glorious sight.

It is...stunning. You had never seen a night sky with such clarity before. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

Pale light casts down from the sparkling heavens above reminding you what Earth once possessed before your time. You inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, this natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore.

Nothing could compare to this.

“It's...so beautiful…” You choke out as Nictis struts back to the two of you. You continue as you expand your vision even further to take in more of the sky, “It's like embers of life or drifting snow…”

“Mmm, I agree.” The chirps of Nictis' jaw pull you out of your thoughts to see him looking up as you are, “On most nights when I couldn’t find a good hunt, I’d stare up into the sky…it was of great comfort to me...it still is...”

“Is it really?”

Nictis nods lightly as they pull down their skull to look at you, “Didn’t you create it, my creator? The night sky...back where you summoned me from?”

You mull over Midgards’ constellations from Yggdrasil and try to compare it to this...You couldn’t. “Yes. I did.”

You don't know why but you feel that Nictis sends you a small smile as their pupils dilate some. "...Thank you."

Before you can ask why he thanked you Jest’s hiss of a voice pulls you away, “How can so much light sparkle in the dark? What are those gems?”

“Gems? Is that what you call stars?”

“Oh? Is that what these are called? Thank you for informing me, my creator.” He sends you a heart-melting smile which only makes you feel bad. He doesn’t know what stars are because he’s always trapped in the throne room. He thought the stars are gems because that is among the few things that glitter in his extravagant cell.

Dropping your head you smack a hand to your blank face. “*sigh*, I really am the worst.”

“M-my creator!” Nictis growls not at you but at the idea of your comment, “Why would you say such a thing?!”

“You are perfection incarnate!” Jest jumps on the bandwagon with distaste hanging heavy on his thin lips, “Do not speak harshly of yourself!”

“N-no, no… I’m just ridiculing myself for something stupid… I uh...I’m making note to make some needed changes for you all, don’t mind me…” When you get back you’ll make sure all of the Disciples, Anointed, and Reborn all have more freedom. Thankfully you already called the Anointed to a meeting. You can bring it up then when you return. Shifting your vision, they still seem to be miffed by what you said so you decide to change the subject. “However...let’s not get distracted from our mission. We should start our search for information.”

“My creator,” Nictis rasps, his pupils dilating as he does so, “I have taken the initiative to learn as much as I can about the surrounding environment. There doesn’t seem to be anything more than the small creatures that you spoke of…” He trails off for a second, drool slipping from his maw to the grass below before shaking his skull lightly, “What would you have your servants do now?”

The undead watch closely as you place a hand on your chin as you think. “Mmm…” You turn your attention away from the two NPCs to take a quick look at your surroundings. You saw these fields from outer space so you know that this place is huge. That is a lot of ground to cover. It’s only a matter of time until the other group will use Message to call off your search so the possibility of finding answers in the near future starts to dwindle off as the seconds tick by. You sigh at the thought but try to keep your hopes up. Well...there is a way to make this go faster...though you know that your companions will hate the idea. To be honest, you do too...but you want answers. “We should split up and search the area for any leads.”

“My creator, who will protect you?! S-surely you don’t mean to leave yourself without a guard!”

“Have you forgotten who I am?” You hate that you’re pulling that card but, at your words, the two NPC’s mouths shut with a click. A sigh leaves you before you continue, “You both should worry more about yourselves. Don’t think that your only purpose in life is to be my shields. You all mean way more than that to me.” You lift your hands to emphasize a point. “I’ve already cast Detect Alley on all of you. If any of us get into trouble, we’ll be able to find each other easily. The same can be said if any of us find a clue. We’re all just a Message away. Besides, we all won’t be here for long. The other three will soon be finished with their preliminary check around the Seiun. I plan to not waste the limited span we have left. We’ll cover more ground this way. Will you two comply?”

“We will not fail to do as you’ve asked.” They both bow in surrender to your will.

“That’s good to hear. Before we hurry off I want to cast a few more spells among us. I held off on some of these before because I didn’t want to waste MP on buffs that may be of no use. Since that is no longer the case I will do so now.”

The two undead nod as you raise your hands.

“Odorless, Mass Silence, Rabbit Ear, Rabbit Foot, Focus Magic, Complete Vision, Hawk Eye, Shield Wall, Mass Strengthen, Undeath Slave Sight.”

You finish uttering the spells you wished to cast and the glittery lights fade off, the spells taking effect. When your vision is tripled you’re not as disoriented as you thought you would be, just surprised that the spell worked. Undeath Slave Sight lets you see through the eyes of the undead you summon. However, Nictis and Jest weren’t summoned by you...well, they kinda were so you guess that’s why it worked but they weren’t summoned by the required means-

“My creator...may I ask you something?” Jest asks while reaching up atop his head to feel the bunny ears that have sprouted out of his jester hat.

“Of course.”

“Why did you cast Odorless among us? We are undead and not the rotting ones, so we don’t produce smell.”

“Ah, yes. That is true...but I wanted to play it safe. We don’t know how strong the enemy is or if they can smell even the slightest scents. Unlike you two, I…” Actually, you don’t know _what_ your avatar is...You don’t know why you can share emotions with others now among other tweaks but you assume that it's just one of the few things you’ll have to deal with now. You hadn’t programmed those traits into Sōsaku-sha. You know that. In fact, the only traits you had given Sōsaku-sha were ones to help you around your realm, benefits in producing products, and to fight players. Beyond that…

Your avatar doesn’t even have a race category like many others in the game. You had completely customized your avatar from scratch to be like nothing seen throughout the rest of Yggdrasil so you can’t even try to find some explanation in your memory’s knowledge of the other races. Sōsaku-sha doesn’t even fit in with the angelic and God-like races even though they are a type of deity.

You have nothing to compare your avatar to...and you feel that you’ve only scratched the surface of the mysteries of your situation. There’s so much you know...yet the more you learn the more you realize that _you don’t know anything!_

A sigh escapes you as you shake your head, “...I’m not an undead...well...I don’t breathe so...maybe...I don’t think I’m an undead. I am...warm blooded unlike your races are so...there is a possibility that I could be producing a smell.”

“You don’t smell, my creator. Even before you cast Odorless, you didn’t” Jest hums with a slightly stupefied look before the wendigo raises a clawed hand

“Well, that isn’t all true…” Nictis' comment causes the vampire and you to turn your heads in the undead’s direction. “They have the slight smell of spring. I know this because I’m familiar with the season. It’s the smell of life returning with the sweet flowers and dew drops. It’s also a smell that tells me that hunting will be easier for the time being…” Nictis trails off, looking distant as heavier globs of drool start running out of their mouth.

“A-aha...so I’m guessing I don’t smell bad, right?” You almost take a step back from Jest as they start sniffing in your direction, seemingly forgetting that you’ve cast Odorless on yourself already. You’re starting to guess that Jest may be a very...straight forward thinker...or...one-track minded...simple headed...yeah.

“Of course, my creator.” Nictis chest rumbles as they start to walk, “Then shall we start heading our separate ways?”

“Yes. Both of you stay safe. Utilize the spells which are active on you if needed.” Activating Ascend, you wave an arm in their direction, “We’ll see each other shortly.”

The undead seem to grow...sad(?) upon your words, yet they nod and start to head in their separate directions. Seeing as they do so you head off, away from them to find your own clues.

After a minute or so your companions are out of sight, the horizon serving as your only barrier.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks across the plains. It’s all grass. Grass here, grass there...though there are the occasional bush and tree. However not much else changes. The only obscurities that you catch are the weeds that take place of grass. It truly feels that you are swimming across a green ocean how flat and alive it is...and it fills you with awe.

You have no idea where you are headed. Off to the middle of nowhere? Someplace mystical? You have no clue...but you’re curious as to what this world holds.

Your curiosity doesn’t do you much help in finding anything though. Only the sleeping minds of wildlife and the songs of crickets seem to accompany you.

You try everything in your power to find anything, using all of the senses you possess to do so.

But that is a bizarre thing you found...your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them but overall the plains smell relatively good. The grass reminds you of tea by the tangy richness it releases. You also enjoy the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, and foreign sweet odors that litter the landscape. It’s like...it’s what you think flower shops would have smelled like if there were any more around back on Earth…

You enjoy the scents that come your way, holding onto this moment while keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing. Well, at least you know Rabbit Ear is doing it’s part...but you do wonder how much of your hearing it has improved...

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much while you're using Ascend but it does tell you when a bug decides to hitchhike on you and which way the breeze is coming from. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similar to how your other senses work. You’ll see how to make it work later.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or in the passing trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense when you focus on particular organisms.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind. As long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...or if something does start following you...you know Nictis and Jest would be over here in a flash and you’d all be able to start interrogating whatever it could be. If it comes to it, you could all kill it-

What- _woah_...hold on now. I-is that you talking?! _Is that really you?!_ …

Woah, holy shit... So your mind is affected!

You are actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you. Even if it’s a human?!

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

_Wow_. You really do need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No! _NO! It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance! It is wrong!_ It’s-

Glittery golden light fills your vision and your mind blanks.

You freeze in mid-air, trying to figure out what you were just thinking about…

....

....

….

*sigh*...No matter how hard you try to remember what it was you can’t seem to recall the seconds prior.

Scratching your neck you hum. “Huh. I must have had a brain fart or something..." Welp, that something that future you can have a problem with. Right now, however...you need to focus on finding information.

So far you’ve found absolutely nothing. You know Jest and Nictis haven’t found anything either because they haven’t Messaged you and you haven't seen anything through their eyes.

“... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making camps in this general area to spread out like a web of information. Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society. Yeah, and the more that they will spread the more information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless everyone else here is like you…

...

Wait. _Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

_You got it._

__

__

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way. You’re lucky to have such loyal NPCs...Mmmm...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start here and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare up at the fantastic sight of an unknown star belt.

You smile.

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again to continue where you left off on your search- “Wait...is that a…”

You float slowly through the air, convincing yourself that you’re not seeing things. In doing so, what has caught your attention starts to draw closer.

Is that a structure in the distance?!.... Yes. _Yes, it is!_ It looks like a wall!

You fly faster to investigate it.

Walls are man-made structures! They don’t just pop out of the ground like daisies! This is your first real lead in this strange wor-

A tinkling of a knowing...an awareness of something to your left makes its way across your skin and your body jolts to a stop to face the said direction.

This...this feels different. Much larger than what other creatures there had been. Fixing your focus to hone in on the-fast? Oh _WOAH! What the fuck?!_ It’s heading toward you at an alarming rate!

_W-what should you do?!_ Crouch in the grass?! No! It’s a land animal! You need to go higher! If you do so not only will you be out of its way but you’ll have a better chance at spotting it!

With that thought you rise up high into the air to a height that’d surely shatter your legs if you fell… Shaking your head at the morbid thought at hand you try to look for what was coming-

A dark creature makes itself known as it draws nearer…

Or so you had thought it was a creature.

It becomes apparent that as the figure approaches that it is a _person_.

Not just any person though...

The figure is an old man, dressed in a snazzy black suit like a butler.

....

_You have no idea what confuses you more._

The fact that there is a butler out in the middle of nowhere…or how this old fart can run _this fast!_

Whatever the case, you need to Message for backup upon your discovery! “ _Jest! Nictis!_ ”

“My creator?!” “Are you in danger?!!”

“I don’t think so but I’ve found a lead. Head my way and please hurry.”

“Understood!” “We’ll make haste! Please stay safe!”

“Thank you.” You end the Message just in time to see the butler stop in place a good distance away and…

Look straIGHT AT _YOU?!!!_

_You have invisibility on!_ How is that-wait, certain level classes and races of players and NPCs can see through lower level invisibility spells…

…

_Is this guy FOR REAL?!!_

“Excuse me.” An extremely rich call makes you blanch at the realization that he’s totally addressing you. “May I ask what you’re doing up there?”

….

….

_**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO?!!!** _

Are you seen as an intruder?! _No!_ You’re sure that if this place is of importance they would have sent more people to face you, let alone a soldier. So what is a butler doing here? And since he can see you why isn’t he disturbed by your appearance? You’d think that you’d freak out if you were in his place but he doesn’t seem to care-No, he doesn’t mind you. So is heteromorphic creatures a familiar thing in this world, familiar to him, or is he open-minded?! Shit! You don’t know what to do! Uh, uh…

….

*sigh*

Okay…

You just need to relax.

This is what you had wanted... A chance to gain information. Even if he may see you as a threat and is calculating how much of one you are presently…you can change that through interaction.

You can talk to him like a normal human being and work things out.

_Okay._

Bracing yourself for what is to come, you dissipate Silence on yourself and straighten your form to speak, “I apologize if I’m intruding but I was curious when I saw this structure from afar. May I ask you what this place is?”

You slowly lower yourself down to show that not only does he have your attention but you trust him to some extent. However, you have an ulterior motive as you want to see him up close.

“It is my lords’ place of residence.” Ah! So you’ve stumbled across some kind of noble’s keep. Is this a lucky coincidence...or an unlucky fate? Only time will say- “If you’re truly interested then, would you like to come inside?”

“Huh? _Really?!_ ” Choking out your shock, you take in his form as you draw closer. You’re well around twenty feet above him but you can see he is a very well kept fellow.

His short, silver hair is neatly combed with his long bangs slightly framing the sides of his wise forehead, shading his narrowed gaze on you. His cheekbones are strong, you observe, and this clean-cut beard emphasizes the shape of his face. He practically oozes masculinity by the way he presents himself. His dark suit with gold trims frames his body, making him appear incredibly fit and healthy underneath...or is he really that way?! You wouldn’t be surprised. Anything to explain how he ran so fast here to meet you. Well, overall...he seems gentle in appearance, almost giving you a grandpa vibe but his eyes tell you a whole different story. They’re as sharp as an eagle's, seeming to bore into your very core as you finally land in front of him, leaving an eight-foot gap between the two of you.

“Of course. We’ll accommodate your needs if you wish. If you’re hungry we can provide you with a meal.”

“O-oh...you’re too kind. Are you sure that’s okay?”

The butler slightly nods with a rumbling hum, “My lord is very kind. He’ll have no qualms with having you under his roof.”

“Even if I’m not human?” You watch his face closely to try to gage the reasoning for him to be so welcoming of you. Why welcome a complete stranger into a fortress such as this? Does this man not believe that you’re some kind of threat? _That is both a comforting and terrifying thought._

_Jest. Nictis. Where are you two?_

Whatever twitch or flicker of a hint that you wanted to flash across his face never occurs, his face remaining like chiseled stone as he calmly replies. “None at all. Are humans typically weary of you?”

“ _Erm_...well...not from what I’ve seen…” Considering the only humans who’ve seen you like this were players back in Yggdrasil, Alvara, various NPCs back in the Citadel, and this old man and they’ve all haven’t seemed to mind your looks… Maybe you aren’t as off-putting as you thought. “But humans are fearful creatures by nature. They’re scared of the unknown…”

You’re talking like you’re not human! _Is this part of your mind being altered?!_

“Many creatures are.” The flicker of a sparkle behind his eyes almost goes unnoticed by you as he continues, “But you seem curious of the unknown, seeming as to why you approached this place. Am I wrong in assuming this?”

“No...I guess you’re right. Though, heheh, that doesn’t mean that I’m not cautious.”

“Mm. Rightly so.”

“I can say the same thing about you.” You wave a hand lightly in his direction with a slight tilt of your head. “You came to greet me despite not knowing who I am.”

“It is my job as a butler to be hospitable to all who my lord welcomes.” He places a white, gloved hand over his heart to bow to you signifying his loyalty to his master.

Through the eyes of the two undead, you see that they both now have the nearby fortress in their sights.

“Would you be so welcoming to two others?”

He question has him standing up straight once again with a slight lift of his brows, “Are these two associated with you?”

“Mmm...something like that.” You turn your head to your left to face your approaching comrades which prompts the butler to follow suit. When they’re within range you remove Mass Silence from them so they can be heard.

“My creator! We have arrived!” Jest calls out as he lands with a jingle, no longer flying in order to run up to your side.

“Who is _this?_ ” Nictis hisses, not in a threatening manner but one of distrust.

“My name is Sebas. I am the head butler of this estate.” Huh. He doesn’t seem to mind Nictis’ and Jest’s appearances either. Why not? Human NPCs back in Yggdrasil thought of undead as enemies. Why does this guy not mind? “May I learn of all of your names?”

The two NPCs remain silent, slightly standing in front of you to your sides, ready to act at a moment's notice. However, at the butler’s words, their eyes flicker between you and the unknown man in front of them, unsure how much information you’d like for them to disclose. Seeing their hesitation, you decide to be the first to speak up.

“That is a nice name. I am called Sōsaku-sha.”

For the first time since you met Sebas, an emotion flickers across his face but it is so distinct and strange that you can’t get a read on it. “Sōsaku-sha… I’ve heard that name once before…”

“Really?” Well, that isn’t very odd back in Yggdrasil. You think about the NPCs that would hint players to your existence and the cults that searched for your avatar by collecting the items used to form Faceless Key. They were typically the targets of players who’d try to access your realm but at the same time, the players who held the items or even Faceless Key were under constant threat of those cultists. Either way, Sōsaku-sha was seen as an elevated being of sorts. Maybe it’s the same here? Maybe this world is Midgard taken into a literal sense and that this is still Yggdrasil. Maybe the people here are NPCs? It would explain why this man claims to have heard your name someplace.

He nods slowly, “Yes. I believe the one who gave me my name…has mentioned you before.” He turns to you with a lighter look, stormy eyes looking you over with a sparkle that appears like lighting.

Seeing as how you’ve been put in the spotlight once again you decide to step out of it with a change of direction. “Erm, you two!” You lightly slap the backs of the two undead, causing them to look your way in surprise. “Introduce yourselves to this kind fellow. It’d be rude of me to speak on your behalf at this time.”

“Uh-mm,” The wendigo is the first to do as you say, “my creator has graced me with the name Nictis. As of right now, I am serving as their guard.”

“Yes. We both are.” Jest nods over to the Reborn, “My creator has blessed me with the name Jest.”

Sebas processes your names and bows once again, “It is a pleasure to welcome you all in my lord's behalf. Would you care to come inside? We can talk awhile and we see to it that your group is catered to.”

“My creator?” Nictis' inquiry prompts you to hum out an affirmative for him to continue. “What does _catered_ mean?”

“Ah, it’s when professionals provide food, drink, and other various goods to a group of individuals as a form of service…” You trail off as Nictis' jaws are practically running with drool at the mention of food. He must be hungry. Well, of course he is. _He’s a wendigo_. They’re cursed to always be hungry...but due to being reincarnated as a Reborn, you know their hunger has been mellowed since you wrote that in all of the wendigos’ coding in the Citadel. So you take comfort in knowing that it is a condition that is no longer a physical ailment but a physiological aspect to your alley.

“I can see that cater is your new favorite word.” Jest teases the wendigo from where he stands off to your right.

“Ah! I apologize!” He immediately starts trying to wipe his mandibles clean but he only makes a further mess of himself.

You cringe, thinking that Sebas might be disgusted by Nictis but a single, light airy laugh escapes the old man with a heartwarming smile, “Ah, I will agree with you. He does seem to enjoy the word. Here-” Reaching a hand into his breast pocket, Sebas pulls out a handkerchief and presents it out for Nictis to take, “this may help.”

“....” Nictis silently stares at the item offered to him for a solid five seconds, looks over to you for another three, and finally looks back to the quaint cloth for an additional five before slowly plucking it out of the butler’s hand. The undead takes a moment to inspect the cloth, sniffing it some and looking it over. Satisfied, Nictis starts to wipe his jaw clean but you have other plans by lightly tapping his foot with yours.

“Did you forget your manners?”

“Ah! Thank you s-sir…for this.” Nictis hums as he hands over the soaked towelette back to Sebas. When the damp handkerchief is dropped into his hand he doesn’t put it back in his breast pocket. Instead, he cups the article up to his stomach, a smile still present on the butler’s face.

“You’re quite welcome. Now, if you all would like to follow me, I can lead us inside.”

This is perfect. This is all... _too perfect_. This is exactly what you had wanted, no, this exceeds it. You had just wanted to find some lonely outcasts to interrogate so as to not bring attention to yourself. Instead, you stumble like a blind fool to the doorsteps of a noble. A blind fool who can’t tell whether the noble is a sheep...or a wolf.

Sebas may be a welcoming fellow...but this all seems too good to be true. Like Hansel and Gretel, they spot the candy cabin in the woods and expect to have their fill of sweets but inside lurks a cannibalistic witch. You may be being lured into a trap…

However, _you want answers._

At the end of the story, the children find out the witch's wicked plot and kill her, making off with a treasure to bring home. If things really turn out that way, you’ll find a way. You have two loyal NPCs and magic by your side right now, not to mention your own tactical skills.

You have confidence.

_You want to proceed._

Before you could tell Sebas to lead the way, a familiar ping goes off in your head.

_It’s a Message._

You waste no time answering, “Hello?”

Sebas waits patiently as you listen to the one who contacted you. “My creator, it is I. Skinner. I wanted to give you our report on the surrounding terrain outside the Seiun.”

Ah! That’s right. “So you’ve finished your search then. What was the result?”

“Malum, Ukara, and I found nothing of familiarity. Besides the planet and its moon, there are no other nearby landmasses. It is more of this night sky in every other direction.”

You’re all out in the middle of nowhere... _just as you feared you’d be_. Sigh...well...it could be worse. You could have been dropped off amidst enemy territory without the support of your NPCs. Thank God that didn't happen. “Thank you for informing me of this.”

“Of course...my creator? Will you be returning soon then?”

....

_Augh! That’s right!_ You had said that you’d return once they had Messaged you and you’d all go back to the Citadel to meet up with the Anointed. Those five are probably in the arena, awaiting your return.

_But that was before you found a clue!_

You really want to find out what is inside these walls. If you leave now it may look like you’re spitting on their offers. Not only would it possibly ruin your chances to learn something but it could tarnish whatever relationship you can build upon this connection.

However, similar to this opportunity, the spells you cast on your group won’t last forever. The three NPCs waiting for you near the Seiun will be in big trouble if you don’t do anything. Not only that but you’d be going back on your word. You don’t want the NPCs to start to think that you don’t mean what you say straight off the first hour or so you’ve been in this situation. In addition, the Anointed and the members of the Unmei no gundan you sent back are also waiting for you. It would be slightly cruel of you to make them wait and worry longer than they have to. Finally, you had set up that visit with the Anointed and if you’re not punctual to your own meeting then what kind of a ruler will they see you as?

“My creator?” Jest asks in a quiet tone, informing you that you don’t have forever to make a choice.

**What will you do?**

[Follow Sebas despite pressing matters.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/70692534)

[Return to the Citadel despite your desires.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/71455116#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was someone going to tell me that Overlord had a GAME called **MASS FOR THE DEAD?!!** I've been playing it nonstop since I was recommended by a friend to check it out! I'm only in the first few chapters of the story but I'm getting new ideas I could implement into this fic. If you guys want to co-op or friend request me, either ask me for my player ID or send me yours in the comment section bellow. I go by the user name BBS so if you receive a request you'll know it's me. I'll only be able to accept the first thirty since there is a limit but I'll accept you nevertheless.
> 
> You've come across your first clue but before you could unravel the mystery of your discovery, your obligations become urgent. What shall you do? All that I will say as a forewarning is that it'll affect your relationships in the future...btw, this is the first ever pathway that has gotten into contact with the Great Tomb of Nazarick as of yet. Congratulations? I'm not sure if it is an accomplishment because all of the pathways will come into contact with with them sooner or later but...you're first so I guess that counts as something.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/54917809)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> 


	15. Chapter 4: SMALL WORDS LEAD TO BIG DISCOVERIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to build up relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, posted this too soon. Slip of a button...augh, oh well.
> 
> Hey, BBS here with another chapter. Now here's the thing...I knew that this chapter would be long. Hell, I expected it to exceed my usual long twenty pagers...Never did I expect it to be **FORTY PAGES** LONG IN THE DOC I WROTE IT IN!!! AND IT'S NOT EVEN _FINISHED!!!_ IT WILL BE _CONTINUED_ IN ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! To this day, this is hands down the _loooooongest_ chapter I have ever written...I just couldn't find a good stopping point (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ
> 
> With that being said, there will **NOT** be a branching pathway at the end of this chapter. You'll only have one choice which will bring you to part 2 of this chapter when I finally produce the continuation. I'm having some financial issues right now along with my schooling and internship so I may be slow on updates but until then, I hope you enjoy this FREAKING LONG chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57262645)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: SMALL WORDS LEAD TO BIG DISCOVERIES**

“As I’ve discussed with Alvara, I wanted to run some tests and see how different this...situation has become.” Alvara squeals which catches the attention of the other NPCs. Upon seeing more in her excitement than what appears on the surface, the rest start to also become just as enthusiastic about what you have in store.

It makes you nervous...but you appreciate that they’re not trying to kill you.

“Even before things changed, I...have little knowledge about myself. About how my form's functions. I-*cough* _Uh_...I’d appreciate all of your help in figuring out how my body works…”

 _Augh! This is so embarrassing!_ This is the same shit all over again with Alvara but now you have more in attendance.

“What...do you mean, my creator?” Dastgir takes one step forward, his physical strength making an appearance by how you see vibrations run along the NPCs who have their feet planted on the ground, their eyes darting to Dastgir’s gold-adorned hooves in response.

“What I’m trying...to say is...that an infant has more knowledge of their own biology than I do. I’m not entirely sure of anything about myself…” Your dominant hand finds it wise to find a perch across your face by pinching the surface between where your eyes should be. “I don’t know if I can eat...or if I even have the need to take in sustenance. I don’t know if I can sleep. How I replenish my energy. _Nothing_. There are no other...similar...creatures like me that I could seek aid from...I’m the only one of my kind so it is imperative that I find out all my basic living requirements or I might just...croak over…”

“Croak. Over. Question. Mark.”

You swallow at the dark thought that raises within you, “...I might die.”

The sudden uproar of horrified outcries makes you gasp in shock, all of the NPCs in attendance jumping towards you with their arms fearfully reaching out.

“ _Please, I beg you!_ Let us make haste to aid you!” Alvara’s scream ripples agreement amongst those in attendance.

“As one of da five Anointed, overseer of de Commune Workshops, I’ll do _everything_ in my power ta make sure to relieve you of dis plight!” Bizerk jumps, pointing at the sky with one clawed finger. “Disciple Chief has retired to da Livin’ Quarters but, beyond a doubt, at my word he will whip yah up someting devine! Dat, I guarantee, YES! I do!”

“O-oh? Would that be alright?” You’d hate to make the giant in question wake up but this is kind of an emergency.

“It would be more dan heavenly ta serve our grand creader! If he thinks otherwise, I’ll fry dat _pig_ and serve his tenderloin on a golden platter to you myself!” He bares his teeth, his single pupil constricting with his murderous intent.

You almost snicker at the accuracy of that statement but you know he isn’t joking, so that fact dampers the little mirth that had bubbled up, “ _A-ah, em_ , please don’t do that. Do you not remember what I said about treating those who oppose me?”

Bizerk gasps and collapses onto his knees, clasping his hands together above his head below all in attendance, “F-forgive me! I’ve stepped out of line!”

“Don’t punish yourself. Old habits die hard...and I understand that you only want what is best for me. That, I appreciate. Please stand.” Once the rubber hose being back on his two feet, appearing slightly ashamed, you continue. “Could you please give him the word?”

“It’s already done!” Bizerk salutes you before going into a Message.

“My creator?” Dastgir’s voice catches your attention next. “What would you have the rest of your servants do for you?”

“Emm...well, you see, _that’s_ the issue. _I don’t know_. I mean, I'm sure over time my body will tell me what I need to survive but I’m trying to hurry the process and find out now so that those needs don’t become an immediate issue in the future. This is why I’m asking you all to aid me. Do you all have any ideas?”

“U-um,” Alvara peeps with a suggestion, “Well, would you need to wear clothes? I do not want you to get sick.”

“I have resistances to temperature change...as well as poisoning and disease immunity...so I don’t think I’d get sick that way.” You nod before a click of thought enters your mind that has you hugging your middle. “Um...are...are any of you perturbed by my nude state? It doesn’t...bother me but if any of you feel...embarrassed or uncomfortable around me l…” You practically feel the embarrassment and shame spread across your skin.

“ _N-no!_ ”

“We’re _not!_ ”

“You’re perfect the way you are!”

“Don’t. Feel. Ashamed. Of. Your. Body. Exclamation. Point.”

“Ah _hah_...thanks…but that is a strange thought. How I’m fine being nude when…” You know you’d never be okay with being naked as a human. Socially acceptable attire and all, but you were more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. In fact, most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content!

The Anointed and the Reborn watch worriedly as your skin starts to glow a bright, rosy color.

 _Kieeeahhhh! It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13!_ You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You thrash in the air and slap your face, causing the NPCs to call out “My creator?!” in bafflement.

You wave them off to continue, “H-how bizarre. Is it because I created this body this way or because…” You shift your attention down to your nether region with a darkening of the pink blush, “I...have nothing to hide?” You don’t have anything, it’s all flat. You still have an ass but nothing in the front…

Can you even piss now? This might be the answer to your eating problem...but you like food...well, maybe it’s something that appears like Eye of Providence. Your...p-parts may just pop out when you need them...so maybe you have a mouth that pops out as well...or are you like a slime and just absorb nutrients into yourself? Either way, it doesn’t explain why you’re okay with your appearance now.

“Is this part of my biology?” Your body is different but...how can that change how your mind works...how you think of yourself?

….

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You look down past your hands to see the glossy reflective surface of the stage showing you your reflection as you hover about a foot above. You’ve seen your avatar plenty of times...but now it’s...different…however...you don’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

“My creader.” Bizerk lulls you out of your thoughts with a question, “Chief is asking me what you’d like to eat.”

“Uh-mm…” You’d very much would like to stick to normal food and nothing bizarre...but what if your body requires something else than that? The shiver that makes its way down your spine at the thought of eating slugs or drinking blood prompts you not to request ‘a little of everything’ even though that might be what you should ask. “I believe simple...human appetizers will do. Nothing too complicated or extravagant, please. I’m not...entirely hungry, to be honest. Just curious if I have to eat. I don’t want him wasting resources on something that I might not be able to do. If It turns out that I actually need to eat then we’ll tell him to make me more.” An idea pops in your head and you automatically start waving at Bizerk who was about to give your reply to the head chef of the Citadel. “W-wait, just a second! Uh...is anyone else here hungry or thirsty? It’d be a shame on my part to know that your needs aren’t also fulfilled. Besides, waking up Chief just to make me a light snack feels selfish. I’d feel happier knowing that I didn’t disturb him just for my sake.”

“I mean no offense,” Erx grumbles softly, “but you’re too humble, my creator.”

“Mmm, I may have to agree with my subordinate.” Dastgir huffs as he stomps his hooves, shaking the floor once again. “It pains me to hear you talk lowly of yourself. If you were anyone else, I would have had their tongue in my palm right now.”

“Not you too…” You rub your temples, realizing that they all may have completely ignored you when it came to how you want them to treat rebels. “*sigh*...I guess it can’t be helped. I view my mannerisms as common courtesy. One should never take the high seat for the shame that they would face if cast down-” You shake your head to stop the imagery from slipping from your lips...or lack thereof. “I don’t like looking down on others even if you all think that I have a right to do so. That is why I request that you all should take the chance to order whatever you’d like from Chief right now while he’s ready to do so.”

There’s a beat of silence for a good few seconds before a light, heavenly voice mumbles out a request, “Um…”

Your vision shifts to the bundle of pure wings behind Dastgir’s pillar of a back leg and you feel warmth blossom forth at her wide, glittery, cat eyes.

Piteque, sugary, clawed fingers pull gently at a pair of wings to better hide her face as she continues under your gaze, “...c-could I please...have a...s'more sundae...with extra c-caramel and brownie crumble...and w-with lots of sprinkles and whip cream?”

You can’t help the light airy giggles from slipping out at the cute, heart-melting display. You had designed the angel hybrid with an extremely large sweet tooth. In fact, you had made it so that her diet only consists of sweets so the absurd amount of sugar intake is a natural occurrence to the darling thing.

Unfortunately, Kendria sees you gushing over her in a different light for her eyes well up with tears, curling further in on herself, “O-oh, I’m sorry...I didn’t m-mean...never mind. I-I don’t want anything…”

The way her voice quivers at the end makes you feel like a complete asshole for laughing, “Aw-Nn-no, I didn’t mean to offend you my sweetling. I shouldn’t have laughed at you. I just found you very cute is all. I’m sorry.” You slowly float around Dastgir to come before the glittery eyed angel. All the NPCs in attendance watch with bated breaths as you crouch down before the child and spread your arms out for her, “Come here, baby.”

Kendra, much to your surprise, doesn’t protest against your request but quickly, yet timidly, dashes into your arms without as much as showing a peek at what lies beneath her feathers.

A rush of anxiety-ridden emotions washes over you as you cradle the fluffy child in your arms, shushing her as she starts to sob, “There we go. Don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry I hurt you. I had no ill intentions for laughing. I was truly admiring you, that I swear…” You slowly float back to the spot you once held in front of your NPCs but this time you have your back turned as you continue to rock and comfort the weeping angel by thinking of warming thoughts, projecting your feelings onto her. With your vision focused solely on Kendria, you don’t notice the light jealousy and heart-melting emotions that sweep over the six watching your display but you do hear loud static erupt from Majesty, “Thank you for showing the courage to ask for something. I’ll make sure you get you your sundae, dear. Would you also like a dash of pop rocks with it? Chocolate syrup? Maybe even a cherry to top it off?”

“*sniff*...Mmhm…”

Her affirmative has you turn to a...crying...or drooling Bizerk to confirm, “Did you get that?”

“Yes, my wonderful creader!” Their wavering voice confirms to you that they are crying.

“Eh- _em_...and does anyone else want anything before we continue?”

Aragog’s cheerful nod pulls your gaze to her, “A glass of water for me please.”

“I’d also like water.” Alvara chimes in, whipping away a stray tear from her flushed cheeks.

What...why are they all emotional all of the sudden?

“Is that all?...okay, Bizerk, please inform Chief of our requests.”

“Of course! It’d be my pleasure!!!” He licks his lips clear of his tears with a loud slurp before going into Message once again.

With the food out of the way you turn back to Kendria. She isn’t crying as profusely as she first was in your grasp but hiccups still leak tears out of her eyes.

 _Geaaah!_ You can’t tell if her perk Sympathy’s Wish is what’s having a detrimental effect on you or if you’re naturally moved to comfort her, however, you can’t help but reach in past her wings and wipe the tears off her soft, hidden face.

She doesn’t protest the act. If it were anyone else you’re sure she wouldn’t have allowed this, you know for you programmed her that way. Her background must be providing her with the knowledge that you created her and know about her true form for her hands gently wrap around yours to keep your hand close to her face. You allow her to hug your hand in the confines of her winged cloak, “Kendria? Do you forgive me?”

“T-t-t-there is n-nothing to forgive, my creator...I-I shouldn’t have assumed…”

You shake your head to quiet her, “As long as you know I hadn’t meant to hurt you. Besides, you showed great courage speaking up. I must be intimidating, huh?”

“N-no! You’re not...it’s just-” You interrupt her ramblings by placing a small peck of a kiss on the wing closest to her forehead, causing all the feathers on her body to poof out in bashfulness, “Muh-m-my-m-my…”

“That was a gift for you. I’m...proud of you, Kendria, for speaking up when I asked you to.” The flush of warm emotions has you holding the fluff ball tighter in giddiness.

“D-do we also get a kiss?” Aragog’s eyes glitter as they clutch their hands together expectantly in your direction, her jaws vibrating excitedly at the prospect.

You feel the blush spread across your skin at their question, “U-uh, well-”

“Aragog!” Erx hisses, “How _dare_ you ask that of our creator. You should be ashamed!”

“Hey! I was just wondering…” The spider pouts, rubbing a clawed hand over their arm. You don’t miss the disappointed look on Alvara too.

Well... _this is embarrassing_.

“M-my creator?…”

“Hm?” Gladly shifting your vision solely on Kendria once again, she peaks up at you with a question.

“I-I...um...I believe I can f-feel...your emotions…”

“Ah, yes. That is correct. I’ve just recently learned with Alvara that whoever comes in physical contact with me shall share their emotions with me.”

“Uw _ahhhh!_ ” Surprised gasps ripple through those in attendance excluding the two Anointed who had traveled with you.

The hair on Aragog’s body springs up in attention, “ _Please! Kiss me, please!_ ”

“ _Aragog!_ ” Erx hisses once again as the dark Anointed brings up two fingers to the side of their head.

“Chief,” Bizerk Messages the giant once more, “I’d need ta place an orda so I can get blessed wit a kiss-AIII _IEEEE!_ ” A swift kick from Dastgir sends the cartoon entity flying.

“All of you! Stop acting so disrespectful in front of our creator! Our main priority is to be assisting them in self-discovery, not lusting over them!”

“ _Luh-LUSTING?!!_ ” The lewd word explodes out from you in a blast of pink and Kendria curls into a ball with you as you float a good portion away, eyeing the six through the mass of feathers you’re holding onto. “You all think of me that way?!”

“...Maybe not exactly to that extreme…though, I can’t speak for Bizerk.”

“ _AYE!_ ”

Dastgir ignores the fussing Anointed with a rumble, gesturing to all who stand to his right, “However, you do possess our overwhelming love and adoration as our creator.” Thumping a fist over his chest he continues, “I can’t deny that I don’t fawn over you and stand in awe of your glorious might. Even the blind can see why you deserve the recognition of everything beneath your feet. Although you hold immeasurable power, the likes of which you’ve earned your rightful title as creator-” He straightens his posture even more as if proud of what he has to say next, “you use it to care for and cherish what you’ve made...personally lowering yourself to comfort your servants, going as far as to wiping their tears away.”

Alvara gives a knowing nod your way which has you stumbling over your words, “Erm...I’m just doing what anyone should. Besides, what merits true devotion? Fear...or love? Frankly, I’d like to know that your loyalties do not just lay on the fact that I’m...powerful...or that you feel obligated because I created you all. I want you to follow me because you believe I’m someone who looks out for the welfare of others and that I’m worthy of your honor and trust. It’s one of the reasons I don’t want you all to be quick to anger when there will be those who’ll doubt me. I want the chance to be the best ruler fit for all and giving them an ear can help me achieve that. Silent submission is oppression's harlot while soundful suggestions is freedom’s bride-” WHAT’S WITH YOU AND ALL OF THESE ILLUSTRATIONS?!! You’re tired of speaking in riddles! Not only that but you had lost yourself in character for that brief moment.

You shake your head to clear your mind of confusion but you’re cut short as all of the NPCs fall to their knees in bow, with the exception of Majesty, who merely floats lower with their headpiece dipped down, and the angel in your arms.

“Our grand creator!” Dastgir bellows out, the richness of his voice laying thick into the air of the sky arena, “You are truly worthy of honor already. There’s no doubt in our minds about that!”

“Really…” They really do think of you highly...but how high? As a ruler, a friend, or...a God? This may be your chance of discovering how they truly see you. “All of you. Stand." They comply immediately so you continue, "Tell me something...all of you...in what way do each of you see or think of me as? I want your honest opinions and I want nothing less. Dastgir?”

He pounds his chest again as his reply pours out like maple, “An unbeatable general that greatly surpasses me. I only hope to continue to learn from your grand leadership so that I may better conduct myself as head over the Unmei no gundan.”

So the centar thinks of you in a militant way, possibly having some selfish desires for his service. You move on to the next NPC in the row, “Bizerk?”

“An all-seeing strategist, willing ta face any urdle dat comes your way ead on!”

Even though you had programmed him to be the greatest deviser out of the Anointed, that wasn’t the outlook you thought he was going to give you, especially by his wacky personality and the way he continues to lick his lips whenever you look at him for too long. Feeling uneasy you decide that you also want the opinions of the Reborn, “Erx?”

“The most extravagant being, a ruler worthy of all creature’s praise and supplication. The perfect balance between lenient and strict to make the best use with the tools at your disposal.”

You cringe, hoping that you’re not reading too much into what he meant by tools, “Aragog?”

“A model of perfection, the beginning of all life and beauty.”

You blush a good bit at that so you quickly move on, “Majesty?”

“A. Meticulous. Artist. Truly. Deserving. Of. Your. Title. As. You’ve. Set. The. Ground. Work. For. The. Imagination.”

You nod yet not exactly understanding the reason why that’d see you that way above all other things, “Alvara?”

“An unsurpassed limit to possibility, able to shape the future and make history.”

At a loss for what she means you rock the angel in your arms lightly, “How about you Kendria? Who do you see me as?”

“O-oh...I think you’re...a very kind a-and merciful being...one that takes the time to take notice of insignificant things a-and builds them up…”

...does she truly see herself that way? As insignificant? You had programmed her with a very shy background but you feel that you might have given her low-self-esteem issues...maybe even anxiety or depression. That makes you feel like garbage.

“Mmm, I understand.”

_No, you don’t._

You really don’t understand why they all think of you so highly-well you do but not to the extreme that they seem to think is natural. However, it settles the pit of distrust that had been present up until this point about where their loyalties lay. You’ll still remain guarded...but for now you feel that you can relax a bit. Though...the problems at hand are still present...“Thank you all for indulging me. However, I’d like you all to tell me one more thing...What do you think I am?”

“I’m...sorry. I don't seem to understand…Could you please elaborate on what it is you mean to your lowly servant?” Erx mumbles the question to which you nod.

“Mm...what am I? What kind of being do you think I am? You’ve already told me what you think of me personally but not what you think I am. I have a few ideas but I’m interested in what you all believe the type of creature I am.”

“Well...it is hard to say…” Alvara mutters, pinching her chin in question, “I mean no offense in asking this…” Her green eyes suddenly seem to grow in intensity, mapping out your form in contemplation, “...but you created all life. Wouldn’t you be most suited with the knowledge of your...current form?”

“Ah, yes...I suppose I do. I have an inkling of what I may be and what I’m not. I’m a heteromorph, of course...however, I designed this body to be unique and it always helps to get an outside perspective on matters. I’m something that has never existed before unlike you Anointed and Disciples. Although you are all unique in your own ways, away from the Reborn, I took inspiration from my other works to shape all of you. That’s not the case for me...so this may be a very difficult question for you all to answer...but I believe that this may be a key to discovering my bodily needs.”

Yes. There are thousands of racial classes back in Yggdrasil. Most carried subcategories to distinguished and particular player models and NPCs. Every racial class has several standard appearances. In what way they were altered was dependent on the tenacity of the player in question regarding their aesthetic sense. Every category carries its particular strengths and weaknesses. Some races are better built for classes such as tanks while others better fit as gatherers, support, and so on. You could spend days finding connections between your new body and the myriad of creatures that roamed your fantasy game; and that’s if you only focused on certain characteristics or attributes of specified slots. Your physique for example matches most races...though you’re obviously not many. You’re not an automaton…

Your expanded vision allows you to check out Majesty.

Yes...certainly not. You have flesh and blood. That much you’re certain...So that fact alone rules out undead, plants, slimes, spirits, elementals, and alike...You also know that you aren’t any insectoid, reptilian, amphibian, fish, or bird types. You’re still mammal...to your knowledge…. You’re not any creature that possesses tentacles, tails, or other nonhuman appendages. You’re not a demon either, or an angel. You may share some similarities to the Olympians, the Norse, the Lovecraftians...but you know that you’re not a God and you’re never going to claim to be of anything of the sort.

All these being grotesques...and you not a single one are you close to representing...in fact...one might even suggest that you have more of a likeness to humanoids and subhumans.

You had designed Sōsaku-sha to capture the likenesses of humanity in a way by representing both genders into one form with the same basic structure as mankind. However…you know that you’re not human. Not presently at least. Even your mind has been altered in some ways so you can’t even say for sure that you’re human inside…

Focusing your attention on Alvara, you can practically feel the waves of something dark swirl in your core. Like icy sludge, it twists and squeezes yet runs in a way that it feels that it is seeping deep inside, dripping, and tainting. It might be envy...but you’re not sure...jealousy maybe…on the fact that she’s something you used to be...

But...even with that in mind, you still don’t know what the hell you are.

_What are you?!_

“Oh? OH, _OH!!! MY CREADER!!!_ ” Berserk suddenly bellows out of nowhere, making Kendria and you jump slightly as all eyes turn to him slamming a fist into his other hand as if he had just come up with a brilliant idea, “YOUR BOOK!!! Book of Creashen! It’s a log of everything you’ve evah creaded! It may contain de information you seek!”

“Woah!”

“That’s brilliant Bizerk!”

“Way to go!”

You huff out a couple of airy laughs, almost at a loss for words as the other NPCs complement Bizerk for his genius.

You have to admit...you haven’t even thought of Book of Creation, an item created specifically for your avatar, Sōsaku-sha. In a way, it is a guild weapon but not at all a weapon nor made for a guild. It is the main reason why it was possible to possess so many NPCs in your realm. It contains coding that allows you to edit and create whatever NPC you wanted without the hassle of collecting data crystals and other burnable items needed for the task. It gives administrative key access to all who resided in Yggdrasil, even players. That way you had complete control over everything as the producer of the game. However, you never used it to change and alter other player’s avatars…

Just yours.

That means that it contains information on your avatar. Some that you might not know about even though you knew everything on your character sheet...up until the shut down that is.

“Amazing!” You complement the Anointed, causing his jaw to drop open giving you a full view into his black maw that contains long fangs and a dilated eye, “That is truly a soundful suggestion. I’m surprised you know of my book’s existence.”

“Huu~ It is quite de pleasure!” He scratches the back of his neck bashfully, “I remembered it because I’ve seen you use it before, ta create life! It was such an onor ta see you do what you do best! To stand before de source of all life and beginning!” He sighs blissfully as he hugs himself, “ _Kieeaaaahh!_ Truly awe inspirin’~”

“Mm,” Just like Alvara, it seems that Bizerk also has memories beyond what you have programmed him to have, “I’ll take a look at its contents...though...this is still concerning.”

“What. Is. It. My. Creator. Question. Mark.”

“I’ve memorized every page that contains information about my current form. If it still contains the chapter on Sōsaku-sha...then I believe some things have changed.”

“What?!” “How?!”

You shake your head, “Just like how I’m able to share feelings with those who I touch or how my vision has expanded...I’m discovering things that I never prog-*ahem* never put into the pages of the book. This...is problematic. It means that the text and content within may have been altered. Subjects may have been deleted, replaced, added on, and so on…” Your chest clenches at the new revelation, a new form of panic settling in causing Kendria to whimper in your arms, “all this without my knowing…. _Oh no_ …”

“My creator?!” The NPCs worriedly watch on as you float to Dastgir and hand the feathery girl on over to his muscular embrace.

“This...this is horrible…” You turn and grab the sides of your head, floating away as you think of the possibilities of what that implies. “Is this because of the logout?! How much has changed?! And this may not be limited to me-” You spin fast in the air, only now noticing the dark green and red hue the Seiun has taken up, to address the now distressed crowd- “but these changes might have impacted all of you as well! It would explain why I’ve noticed changes!” You turn away and curl in on yourself, digging your nails into the murky skin of your skull, “Everything that I have built may be at stake. _All of our lives are at stake!_ ”

Has your magic abilities been altered? Has their magic abilities been altered? How about their loyalties? How about the strength of the Citadel?! Would your realm be able to put up with an attack?! Would your NPCs be able to? How about you?! Can you still become shielded and open? Is Life a perk you still have? Is the book the reason why you’re stuck here or is it only a piece of the puzzle?

“ **Shit** …” The curse slips out of you in a boiling hiss, causing a shiver to run up not only those in attendance but all living within your realm at the feeling of something supernatural starting to surge up within their creator. Something thick and all-consuming as it writhes and claws to the surface, leaving hot blotches of crimson, muddy violet, and sickening greens spread across the skin of the shaking being.

All feel it. How could one not? Their creator’s aura permeates throughout their entire realm. One cannot breathe without feeling the most esteemed one’s presence distort into something suffocating at their change in thought. That’s why all in the Citadel freeze in place, feeling the shift to their very cores because of the blood that connects them all. Even the Kaonashi within the Seiun jostle at the wave of raw, unbridled heat that makes itself known, commanding them to cry out in their twisted tongues as they continue their march of death.

The ones inside the Citadel become engulfed in the screams of the hellish beasts, confirming what they all can taste drifting in the space held within their home.

Desperate panic and overwhelming fury is their creator’s colors.

“This is most displeasing…”

You can’t even breathe to try to extinguish the anxiety-riddled thoughts that have captured the entirety of your mind...but...you must work through this. This is good. It may be bad but this is all good. You wouldn’t have thought of the book as a factor if it wasn’t for Bizerk. At least you have a foothold now. Yes, this is a terrible accomplishment and it’s one that you’ll have to deal with. And who knows? What you might think may be altered in the text of the book might not be as extreme as you suspect. Besides...you have complete control over it, or at least you used to. When you get a hold of it you shall see if you’ll need to make changes to the text yourself. You can still have control.

Sighing, you feel the dark emotions start to slip away into a more mellow state as you turn to face your attendance, “Thank you, Bizerk. You have helped me uncover a key. It would have probably taken us a bit of time before we would have considered the book as a clue that needs to be addressed. I will have to think of a way to reward you later. For now, I think we should-”

A flicker of three figures exiting the Seiun catches your attention away from the still shocked NPCs. For a second you think they are players invading the Citadel but when you narrow in on them with your expanded vision you understand who they are.

“...I think we should listen to the report the scouts have brought back.”

“Hm?” The seven turn their gazes to the sky and watch as Cruella, Nut, and Sparse draw closer to your group until they land to your left in bow.

“My creator, we have urgent news on the surroundings of your realm.” Nut hums out in a similar way that Majesty does, however, the gold plated warforge’s manner of speech is more put together and less choppy than the Anointed.

“Please relay what you all have found.” You almost cross your fingers, hoping that at least one more thing has stayed consistent and that Sōsaku-sha’s realm is still above that of the terrain of Asgard and Vsnaheim, the dwelling places of Norse mythology Gods and two of the nine worlds.

“It ssseemsss…” Sparse growls in a hissing way, her long fangs probably assisting her lisp, “that the outssside terrain isssn’t what it usssed to be. I remember-we remember clearly when we were sssummoned by our creator that there were landsss of gold and light. However…”

“There wasn’t any of that.” Cruella’s bones rattle as she shakes her head, “It was a void. Dark expands as far as the eye can see with scattered stars. A never-ending night sky in every direction.”

….

….

What?...

What the fuck?!

“But there’s something else too.” Nut nods at the skeleton before setting his attention back on you, “We appear to be near a world. None of us three have ever seen Midgard since none of us originated from that world but we believe it is such.”

“It matchesss the dissscription of what fellow Reborn have relayed onto usss. It even hasss a moon orbiting it and a sssun in the dissstancsse.”

….

...You don’t know what to think.

Had your realm actually moved without you accessing the Space Warp to the outskirts of Midgard...or some other plane of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil…

What if this planet they speak of isn’t a world from your game at all…

...but an entirely new one?

“Hmm. I’ll have to take a peek at your discovery later. Is there anything else?”

“Other than the planet appearing to be mostly covered in blue, maybe by the seas I’ve been told about...nothing else stands out besides the fact that we can’t talk out there. We had to resort to using Message to communicate with one another.”

“Oh?” This never-ending night they speak of might be outer space then. It would explain why Erx and Aragog had difficulty breathing. Has Yggdrasil taken a more literal form in this lifelike scenario? That could also be the answer...however, there needs to be more research conducted before you can draw any more conclusions, “Did any of the Kaonashi trouble you?”

“No, they had only followed us.”

“And none of you were affected by the Seiun’s status effects?”

“No, my creator.”

“Mmm. Good. Thank you for informing me of this. I will plan steps to further identify what you’ve seen. Until then,” You widen your stance in the air and raise your voice to project your authority, “My word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted. Continue with your work as you will. I’ll retire to my quarters and take a look at both the Book of Creation and the Mirror of Remote Viewing. Bizerk.”

“Yes, my creader?”

“Please inform Chief to have all the food brought to my room. It’ll be easier to just bring it down to the floor where the kitchen’s dishes are usually brought to than for the staff to walk up all those floors to serve us up here.”

“Will do!”

“Kendria, Aragog, Alvara. Since your requests will be arriving at my room, you can join me in my quarters after I’ve put my things together...but if you have business that you need handled I’ll have one of the waiters deliver your order to you. Is this satisfactory?”

“Yes!”

You nod at their affirmatives, “Then does anyone else have anything to state or ask before we’re dismissed?” When you’re greeted by silence you turn, “Then this meeting is officially over. Thank you for all of your cooperation.”

“Yes, my creator!” They all answer you as you float off with goals in mind. You will find out what is going on and what has changed.

You will make it through this. You’re sure…

●

“ _Awahh~_ Our creator is so nice!” Aragog squeals as they jump in excitement, their many arachnid legs tinking against the glossy surface of the arena, lost in a loving daydream, “My heart is beating so fast! To be allowed to join the most esteemed one in their most intimate room!”

“Yes, I must agree.” Alvara blushes as she looks off in the direction their maker had disappeared in, “I’ve never been to their room before. I’ve only ever passed the hallway leading up to it. I wonder what’s inside.”

“Grrr, screw you guys.” Bizerk pouts as he crosses his thin arms grumpily, “I want ta go to deir room.”

“Don’t. Be. Jealous. Bizerk.” Majesty hums as they point one needle-like finger in their direction, “Especially. When. Our. Creator. Promised. To. Give. You. A. Reward.”

“If anything, we should be jealous of you!” Alvara hums, her sandals echoing across the sky arena as she walks in front of the Anointed she’s addressing, “A gift! Don’t you realize how blessed you are?! To be acknowledged in such a way that the creator of all existence sees fit to present you with something special!” Alvara reaches out and grabs hold of Bizerk’s robe to give him a light shake, “Can you even begin to comprehend what they might bestow upon you?!”

“Mmmm, I hope it’s a kiss~”

Dastgir stomps his back hoof in frustration as he moves to face the cartoon entity, cupping Kendria gently in his arms even with his growing agitation, “Bizerk. Don’t pant over our creator like they’re some kind of dog to breed.” With a hiss, the dark bone of their jaw separates, revealing long, sharp canines from his gums as he continues with bared teeth, “It is insulting to their very character to be desired in such a way.”

“Is wanting a kiss really all that bad?! Besides, who wouldn’t want to love our creator in such a way? Kendria got a kiss so I’d like one!”

Kendria makes an indignant “Umf!” noise before Dastgir turns the angel away as he starts to trot off.

“Tsk, you’re disgusting. I’m returning to my duties now as should all of you if you don’t have someplace else to be. My soldiers, follow me! We will resume our guard over the Hero’s Hypogeum. Aragog, don’t leave our creator waiting.”

“Yes sir!”

The three remaining Anointed and the one Reborn watch as the group marches off to one of the many archways, into a maze that makes up the sky arena, until they are all out of sight.

“Ass’ole.”

“Bizerk!”

“What?! It’s true.” He rubs his hip with a grimace on his face, “I’m sure e didn’t ave to kick me as ard as e did. E didn’t ave ta kick me at all for dat matter, especially while e as blades on is ooves. Dastgir’s lucky e didn’t cut my robe.”

“Maybe. He’s. Just. Frustrated. At. The. Fact. That. You. Keep. Cheating. While. Playing. Poker.”

“AYe! _I don’t cheat!_ ” His long, worm-like eye bulges out from his mouth at the accusation, “It’s not my fault you two dumb asses are orrible at de game, sore losers on top of dat! You both just suck at playing and blame me for all of your incompetence!”

“I’m. Pretty. Sure. Counting. The. Cards. Is. Cheating.”

“Ow do you even know if I’m countin’ de cards or not?! Besides, dat’s not cheatin’! Dat’s calculating what is in de ands of my opponents! It’s basic strategy at its core. If you don’t know what you’re up against den you’re only puttin’ yourself up in a position ta fail and I’m not de type who accepts failure. Blind luck can only get you so far.” His eye bends in the direction of Aragog like a snake as he addresses her, “Isn’t dat right?”

The drider appears lost as she answers, “Well, I’ve never played poker myself so I can’t say...but I will agree that, strategically speaking, reading the enemy is good.”

The Anointed huffs as his tongue slides back into place between the folds of his moist red lips, “See? Even Aragog knows I’m right. Dough guessing isn’t de only key to da game and I bet I could show you dat, Majesty.” Bizerk smirks as he pinches his chin, tilting his head in a cocky way, “So whaddya say? Play a round wit me? I’ll even go blindfolded ta give ya a chance~”

“I. Know. Better. Than. To. Be. Tempted. To. A. Game. By. Your. Words. Leech.”

“ _Aye!_ I was tryin’ ta be nice!” He clicks his tongue before turning away from the robot to the other Anointed, “Whateva. I want ta know somethin’, Alvara.”

“Oh? What is it?”

He spreads his arms out wide as he answers, “Our creader said dat you helped dem discover dat dey can feel-No, share emotions wit dose who dey enact physical contact with. I didn’t get da chance to ask Kendria and I know you’d be able ta give a clearer answer dan er...so what’s it like?”

“Ah...that was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They asked me to allow them to touch me once we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just asked and I allowed it. All they said was that they noticed changes and that included me as well.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“First my shoulder, then my hands.” Alvara looks off to the side with a small smile resting on her rosy lips, “They also touched a bit of my face to wipe my tears away when I started to cry.”

“You cried?” Aragog’s concern is met with a nod and a frown.

“Our creator was and still seems filled with so much anxiety...and the way they talked down on themselves just hurt me. It kind of reminds me of how Kendria treats herself.”

“Yes. . I. Also. See. That.” Majesty hums at their colleague before their headpiece turns over to Bizerk, “On. Our. Walk. Here. With. Our. Creator. They. Also. Reminded. Us. Of. You.”

“Me?!” Bizerk’s eye pops out of head again as he points at himself with both hands, “How?!”

“They made a-Mmm…” Alvara’s brows furrow and her hands seek purchase on her hips, trying to find a better way to word what she wants to say. “I wouldn’t say perverted because our creator shouldn’t be acquainted with such a vulgar word, but the joke they made reminded us of the ones you make.”

Bizerk deadpans, “Wow. Now I know ow little y’all think of me.”

“Don’t. Take. Offense. . Alvara. Even. Pointed. It. Out. To. Our. Creator. And. Their. Exact. Words. In. Response. Were…” A click of a record echoes through the space as the robot replays the conversation, “Yeah, well, I did create all of you.”

“ _Huu~_ ” Berserk blushes. How their lips were able to tint to even a purer shade of red remains a mystery as they twirl, “De apple doesn’t fall far from de tree,” He smirks, his pearly whites sparkling as he does so, “and I guess dat makes me a damn fine apple.”

“Ugh.” Majesty starts to drift off in the direction everyone has left in so far, “I’m. Returning. To. My. Duties. Now. . I’ll. See. You. All. On. A. Later. Date.”

“Bye Bye!” “See you later, Majesty!” Alvara and Aragog both wave as they continue in their leave, taking the constant hum of their engine with them and leaving the sky arena deathly quiet.

“Hmm...Well, whateva de case,” Bizerk licks his lips, picking up the conversation they were discussing before, “it seems dat our creader is more aware of dese changes dan what dey let on. Rightfully so, dey creaded everythin’ so it’s only natural dat dey’d be able ta notice even de slightest changes!”

“What do you mean?” The dark entity waves a clawed hand at the spider as if to clear their mind of confusion and to replace it with his revelation.

“Dey went to touch Alvara without havin’ any other reason dan to test out a theory, or dat’s what dey said. My guess is dat dey were aware of de shift in deir current form dat involves de transmission of feelings through touch and wanted ta see if dey were right in deir assumption. Wouldn’t dat explain why dey’d request an out of the blue thing such as dat?”

“Oooh!”

“Do you think that they are aware of other things?” Bizerk nods at Alvara’s question.

“Most certainly. Dey’ve even said dat dey are. Though, I don’t understand why dey keep downplaying what dey’re aware of. I mean, I have a few guesses as to why. I can see it as deir way to test our senses. From de way dey questioned us, it was obvious dat dey were tryin' to elicit some specific responses out from us...possibly ta educate us were we are lackin' or even...mmm…*sigh* I wouldn’t dare step out o’ line ta say what our creader may be thinkin’. I’ll only predict and read what dey appear to be aware of or what deir motives are. Our creader’s great thought process is complicated so, with de hand dat I’ve been delt...it eludes me at de moment as to what dey may suspect to be occurrin’.” He shakes his head, “Whateva da case, something odd is still present and our creader as already taken de steps ta find de answers dey want acquired.”

“I agree.” Aragog hums contemptly as the three start to walk, “In fact, I wouldn’t even be surprised if they’ve already found out the answers they desire already!”

●

“ _Rrawgh! I don’t fucking understand anything!_ ” You almost scream in frustration as you’ve finally found yourself alone in your quarters, leaning your back against the smaller replicas of the ornate throne room doors that act as the entrance to your lounge area.

The white room consists of the basic architecture that the rest of the Citadel consists of but there are definitely some noticeable differences.

For one, even though the room is still spacious it is considerably smaller and simpler than what you’ve been surrounded by thus far within the halls of the Citadel. The room is round, shaped like a dome to fit its contents, and is less jagged, smoother in appearance with fewer engravings lining the surface of the walls. There’s no jewelry littering the room either. There are still the ever-present gold highlights but nothing else that pops out. That includes the absence of the chandeliers needed to light the room as they are made up of diamonds and other various minerals. While the dark isn’t an issue for your avatar, as they have night vision, you enjoy lights and you wanted to cater to the possibility that you’d have visitors.

So, to make your lounge area inviting you have a large ash tree, the very same tree used to represent the world tree, Yggdrasil, in Norse mythology, planted to the left side of the room in a pool of clear water that makes up the entirety of the floor in your lounge area.

Floating away from the doors, you drift closer to peer at the magnificent tree whose trunk seems to be tied like a nordic knot. You start to focus on the branches above that weave and spread across almost the entirety of the ceiling. You notice that all the leaves above remain pristinely, crisp green. Back in Yggdrasil there were seasons on most of the nine worlds but your realm is outside those limits.

The many leaves and sticks obscure much of the mural of the nine worlds that is painted onto the surface of the dome and the lights built into the ceiling but the arms of the branches hold numerous lanterns. These lanterns, however, are very special as they do not produce light and are only to be filled with nectar and sugar water.

So the purpose of them?

You hum serenely as you watch the thousands of fireflies glitter amongst the inner workings of the branches, lighting the entire room in their magical glow.

Those lanterns, although aesthetically pleasing in appearance, are mainly used to feed and house your lights sources in this room, almost fueling your very own organic fairy lights. Although there are thousands upon thousands of these lightning bugs, hardly any seem to be flying down at your level and there’s a reason to this-

A fish shoots out from the pond and plucks a firefly out from the air before it splashes back down from it the shallow depths of the lit-up crystal pond.

The fireflies know that if they drift too far down they have the risk of being eaten by the dwellers of the water. You think that the pond was a very smart decision on your part as it not only does it fragrance the room with the sweet-smelling white water lilies it holds, reflect the lights above with a rippling projection onto nearby surfaces, but it contains various freshwater fish that make sure that the fireflies don’t swarm the entirety of your lounge area so that they dwell above the furniture set about the rest of the room.

At the center of the pond on a quartz platform, you have two white couches with various colorful nordic patterned pillows in your favorite colors, which match the paintings and other decorations lining the walls, facing a glossy rectangular table, made from the same type of wood as the tree, that sits sandwiched between them. There is a golden tray laid out across the table which contains a pile of books, two scented and unlit candles, and a few puzzles and games on it to provide objects to pass the time.

You light the candles, knowing that you’ll soon have guests, before picking up the jumbled-up Rubik's cube from the small pile on the table. You observe all its sides before absentmindedly flicking the shape around with your fingers as you continue to mull about the space, trying to forget how stressed you are at your new revelation.

There wasn’t much else to the space as it was an area to have guests, that you’ve never had before, or to relax a bit. You thought of having a bar area or a snacking area to add on but it didn’t make sense for the creator of Yggdrasil to serve guests when they have an entire legion of NPCs that exist almost solely for that reason. You had also thought about a couple of other things such as a fireplace, gaming systems, and such when you were first coming up with the overall concept but, in the end, you kept it very simplistic in the entry room. Your other rooms, however…

You place the now solved Rubix cube back where you picked it up from to float down the elevated pathway above the pond to a gothic doorway.

There is no door but white curtains with golden nordic patterns etched into the seams as they are suspended by a pole going through a portion of the doorway. The portion not covered by the curtains allows you to get a sneak peek of what the lit-up ceiling is on the inside.

You pay that little mind as you push the curtains out of the way and enter into your dream bedroom.

There are LED lights everywhere. The ever-shifting color palettes give you a true gamer’s dungeon vibe and you actually relax completely for the first time since this situation started. You feel like a kid receiving candy because the fact of the matter is that this is your dream bedroom and now it’s real and it’s yours.

The bedroom is a weirdly bent square space as it warps around the walls to the lounge and two-thirds the size of the prior room but it is still pretty damn spacious. It is filled to the brim with various items you’ve always wanted. Bean bag chairs litter the floor next to a couple of dressers filled to the brim with not only items from Yggdrasil but books, games, toys, figurines, and other nicknacks you had replicated into the game from IRL for display but are now real. You have chests filled with items in the corner of the room to your right while every other wall is covered with more ancient arcade machines to brand new gaming consoles, Easter eggs items hung up above them on the walls.

They fill up all the available space close to the walls, leaving plenty of room to move around your bed that sits at the center of the room. It is much like your throne. Round, white, and gold adorning the trim. It has no headboard or footboard, making it completely accessible at all sides. You wouldn’t have to worry about rolling off though if you went to sleep. It is _super wide_. You’d like to say that it is as wide as an Alaskan king but you’re not even sure about that. It may very well be larger than that since it’s round. A white puffy square blanket covers the surface of the bed along with a small pile of stuffed toys of which are characters of some of the games you have stored in this room. The white veil curtain that surrounds the entirety of the bed from a chandelier strung above your bed like the Baldachin in the throne room.

You clap your hands twice in short procession from one another as you float around the bed to the back of your room. At the sound of the claps, the chandelier lights up in its warm yellow light. The chandelier’s light acts almost like a spotlight to the bed by the way it seems to be captured within the veil and how it doesn’t permeate throughout the rest of the colorful room. The golden flakes within the white curtains sparkle in the glow of the beacon, appearing almost like stars or the fireflies in the adjoining room.

Taking your attention off of the bed you focus on the back wall. All sorts of Pictures, trophies, and ribbons of your achievements sit above a replica of your gaming and programming stations that are used to design games such as the one you’re stuck in right now. It sits to the very back of the room with the addition of monitors and various gaming consoles, one of which is for the neuro-nano interface…

You rub the spot on the back of your neck where an outlet should be, the neural port that you had surgically placed on for the purpose of playing DMMO-RPGs...but it isn’t there. You just feel smooth skin.

Making a sour face, that you know isn’t actually there, you pick up the cable that should connect your thoughts into the supercomputer it is hooked up to. You turn it over a couple of times in your hand stupefied by what has occurred to you.

It wouldn’t be a smart idea to try to sync up to the neuro-nano interface, you know. This is a completely different console than the one you have back in your apartment in the real world. Even if there is the off chance that you could get in it’s no telling what it could do to you after you try to inject a syringe of the nanomachines, which allows your brain to function as a computer, into this new body.

You sigh at the aspect that you won’t be able to use the device even if it works because you don’t have the neural port. You had the desire to see if you could possibly log out that way by plugging yourself in to access the menu…

But you physically can’t...and there’s no way you’d be able to get the surgery done to get a new outlet placed on you, especially since Sōsaku-sha should have the perk Life that makes them self-heal and regenerate at an extraordinary rate.

Emphasis on _should_ …

You came here for your book and that’s what you’ll do…

“*Sigh* I hope that this all ends soon.” You grumble as you place the cable down back beside the VR helmet. “I hope that I’m not in a coma or something…” Rubbing your neck again, you float back to the front of the room where all your chests are located.

Players have limited inventory. That knowledge should be common sense in every game, especially Yggdrasil. Yes, there are definitely ways to extend one's inventory with items but no one could have an infinite inventory. Even you are limited in the number of slots you could fill. You never really had to worry about that kind of thing though since the only real time you had an issue with your own personal inventory was when you were at the beginning stages of Sōsaku-sha’s realm. It was tedious trying to figure out which resources you needed in your immediate inventory to construct the Citadel, the traps, the NPCs, anything that you couldn’t just program into the game without the possibility of it bugging out.

After that though your avatar’s inventory has been practically barren.

Even when players would raid you, you never took out any potions, weapons, shields, armor, magical items, or the like to face them. You’d just rely on magic and physical strength when you fought. If you had stuff like that, no players would have ever been able to touch you in-game.

Infact, if your memory serves you right, all that you carry around are the very basics for construction; that being data crystals, gold, seven or eight spell scrolls, and a few other items that you have no use for at the moment. The reason why you don’t have any more than those things is because you never had a need for anything else other than that. You didn’t play Yggdrasil like other players and you don’t have the same stats and needs as other player’s avatars had.

So, anything else that you didn’t have an immediate need for was stored away throughout the Citadel. Anything of little importance or that hold the purpose of basic function are layered accordingly to the floors they had most use for. NPCs had access to those resources so that the sky palace and they could automatically function without your intervention and trade. Setting that up in the NPCs taught you a lot about what you had to add on to the Citadel when you were first constructing it. Minerals, for one, proved to be an issue as you had no way to replenish them at the time. You had noticed this issue and added a mine with items that cause the gems and precious minerals to multiply in accordance with time frames. You also made a system to harvest the needed minerals off of Earth elementals and other various NPCs within the Citadel to provide the needed supplies. Those are only a few tidbits you found out in having NPCs with access to your supplies.

However, there were certain items and resources you had stored away either as backup or they were too precious to be used willy nilly. Those types of items were mostly stored away in the Treasury with the exception of vaults and special storage rooms scattered throughout the sky palace.

One of those places being your avatar’s room.

Floating in front of a corner full of chests you observe the designs of each. In Yggdrasil, since it was an online game, the purpose and importance of the chests and the biomes they came from were made apparent through the designs on them. The simpler ones held more basic loot and smaller storage while the extravagant ones held rarer loot and larger storage.

You made sure to have at least one of each type of chest in your own game in the Citadel. What can you say? You’re a fan of your own game. However, not all could be in your room. Some had to be in certain biomes to exist, such as the ice ones which would melt away if kept otherwise or the aquatic ones which would revert to normal withered chests if left out of water for too long. Besides, if you tried to fit them all in your room you’d have less space for everything else in here.

That doesn’t include that chests can be edited by players to a certain extent, like the ones in your room were edited, by you, to appear like ones from other games.

Your feet meet the quartz floor, part of the room that isn’t covered by the gold, nordic, embroidered rug that is laid out at the center of the room, as you crouch down to a blocky, brown, rectangle-shaped chest. It creaks in a satisfyingly nostalgic way as you peer in to retrieve the item you desire. It appears dark inside the chest, like a fog has settled into its confines.

...Maybe it is a magic thing? To store away items that size-wise wouldn’t be able to fit?

You shake your head of your uneasy feeling and you slowly move your dominant hand to the shadow in the chest.

 _Please, don’t suck me in. Please, don’t suck me in. Please, don’t suck me in_ -

Your hand disappears into the fog but moving your fingers around informs you that it seems to be spacious in whatever...portal?...realm?...field your hand is in now.

So how do you retrieve your Book of Creation? Is it like Ascend and you just have to envision grabbing the book?

*Sigh* Well...you won’t know until you try.

Cautiously, you try to grab a hold of the Book of Creation by its spine. When something alive, hard, and metallic meets your hand you slowly retreat your arm from wherever it had gone to take out whatever item is in your hand. You hope it’s what you seek and not something els-

Your hand frees from the dark mist, revealing a large, gold engraved book which seems to glow white at its pages in your grasp. Turning the book around in your hands you observe its design.

On its cover, it’s patterned in various nordic patterns to form a tree with your avatar in that same praying position, like on the Faceless Key and other places around the Citadel, at the center of its trunk. Creatures of all sorts seem to be reaching toward your avatar from all the rest of the empty space on the cover. Now that you’ve been stuck here for over an hour now you’re starting to get a different outlook on these designs. You had meant for the cover to be players coming to face you as the creator of Yggdrasil but now you’re starting to see it as more of a worshiping thing because of how the NPCs have been treating you.

“*Sigh*...I hope not.”

The spine doesn’t hold much other than a handful of rune symbols sketched on top of the knotwork engravings. Those runes glow the same white as the paper held inside.

The back cover is a jumble of meanings of the nine worlds, the steps needed to be taken to make it to Sōsaku-sha’s realm. They are engravings and symbols of each world with the popular symbols and creatures that represented each one. For example, Midgard has Jörmungandr wrapping around a human, Helheim has Hel holding a skull in her hand, and Muspelheim has Surtr wielding Elderstahl.

You turn the book back over, in your hands, so that the cover is once again facing you as you move to sit on your bed, lifting the curtain so that you could slip under. The moment you let your weight fully sink into the bed do you realize how good of one it is. You practically sink into it like it is hugging you. Sighing in slight bliss, you sit cross-legged with your back facing the corner you came from as you trace the engravings of the book. It’s all gold…

Why is gold so important to your avatar and why had you thought it to be fitting to make everything white and gold?

Maybe it’s because you thought of it as purity? High standing and befitting as the overall theme of your realm? You can’t remember why you settled on that palette...and you suspect that you’ll get tired of those two things eventually.

For now, you had more important matters to worry about than design.

One of which is what lays within the pages of Sōsaku-sha’s Book of Creation...what it says about your avatar... _what it says about you_ …

You honestly don’t want to see what changes there may be because you feel like you can’t handle much more surprises...but you need to do this in order to learn.

In order to survive.

You nod to try to convince yourself that this is the right thing to do and there may not be any changes. Just that your avatar has taken the perks you have given them to a more literal meaning…

Your anxiety reminds you that none of the perks you’ve added can explain why you share emotions through touch.

Swallowing, you shift the book so that you can grab the edges of both covers in each hand, ready to open it.

This isn’t how you’d access Book of Creation in the game. You’d have to go through your inventory, equip the equivalent of a world item to your avatar, then finally use the access bar to scroll through the pages of the book.

You don’t have that ability now.

All you can think to do to find what you desire is to flip through the pages by hand like a normal book.

And that’s what you do as you flip the covers open to reveal-

The book slips out of your hands to float before you, open and shining its brilliant white light out to you.

... _huh_.

This is...peculiar.

Not strange as it is similar to the animation style you had set for it but you hadn’t expected it to float out in front of you.

Well...how do you use it then if it floats?

….

You observe what is on the page currently.

Right now it is of a Reborn Sheikah in the Unmei no gundan, who you’ve renamed to Akkar. She has very ninja-like-garb that consists of tightly fitted clothing and thin armor, which help her with speed, themed with the colors white and gold. Her white long braided hair blends with her uniform but her red eyes stick out like blood stains on silk and rubies on her olive skin. Despite that, she has a kind appearance from what you can see. The visible display of her is her default pose which is a fighting stance. Around on the rest of the character sheet is her job classes and levels, status, ability chart, alignments, racial classes and levels, portfolio, and bio. You can also see an extras tab which you know to be something that you can see what is in the inventory of the one you’re looking at, what spells or moves they can use, what special stats are sourced from, their hunger and rest bars, and more.

From what you get from a basic skim is that nothing appears out of place for the NPC. Everything as you remember her by.

So, is that the same for you?

You have to find out.

But how do you turn the pages?

Reaching out your dominant hand you flip the page and it goes to another Reborn by the name of Lamassu, an Aasimar.

 _What?!_ Is this book not in fucking alphabetical order anymore?! That's bullshit!

You groan in a frustrated manner, crossing your arms as you glare at the book.

It’ll take you forever to search through the book for your avatar if it works like his, especially since the Book of Creation’s pages are infinite.

There must be an easier way.

It had a scroll feature in the game and a search feature….so maybe...maybe it’s something similar to that?

Is it like a tablet?...no, you don’t touch the pages like that unless you wanted to edit something or to pull up more information about the subject. So…

You look down at your dominant hand for a second before holding it up to wave it in front of the book-

The pages glow brighter as they rapidly flip, as if a gust of wind has blown past it, before it settles onto a familiar figure.

You recognize the character sheet to be Sōsaku-sha’s.

"Oh!" Flipping the pages is similar to how Ascend works with the combination to the scroll feature!

You have to envision getting to the page you want to for the book to comply with your gesture!

The functions of this world seem complicated but you’re learning slowly.

…

But now for the moment of truth…

You grab the edges of the book with your hands to pull it closer to you, not wanting to miss a single abnormality...

….

….

….

….

What…

The fuck…

What the fuck is an _Amalgamate?!_ And _Doppelgänger?!!_

You’ve never PUT THAT IN!!!

“WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!!!”

You decide to read everything out loud so that it can sink into your head a bit better.

**“創作者**

****

****

**Heteromorphic Race**

**Sōsaku-sha**

**Life giver and most powerful being**...Well, at least that’s encouraging.

 **Job:** Creator of the nine worlds, final boss of Yggdrasil, and ruler of the Citadel

 **Residence:** The Sky Arena and core room of the 4th floor

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Sense of Justice:** +100. Hope that this Karma level won’t bite me in the ass later.

**Race Class**

Amalgamate 5lv. Still, what the fuck.

Creator 5lv

Doppelgänger 15lv. Guess I can shapeshift without the use of magic? Cool?

**Job Class**

Creator 5lv

Miko 5lv

Sage 5lv

Other…”

You tap your finger on the page and more Job Classes roll out.

“High Sage 10lv

True Sage 5lv

Craftsman 10lv

Master Craftsman 5lv

Beast Tamer 5lv

High Tamer 10lv

Shapeshifter 10lv. Must be an effect from the Doppelgänger in me.

Ruler 5lv

Grand Ruler 5lv

True Ruler 5lv

Ruler of Rulers 5lv

Charisma 15lv

Magician 10lv

Expert 10lv

Sorcerer 10lv

Academic Sorcerer 5lv

High Sorcerer 5lv

Grand Sorcerer 5lv

Druid 10lv

High Druid 10lv

Mother Nature 5lv. New but known.

Total 200lv. Oh, so I’m maxed out now.”

You had 165lv before. You had left open slots for other job classes just in case you found a good reason to add any more. All players had only 100lv to fill but since yours was double the amount of that it was hard to find all the classes you wanted to add on. Besides, your Racial Skills kinda made it unnecessary to fill those empty slots. Plus, it was a space left open for you to strategically shift classes to defeat certain types of players that your normal classes and karma level have a hard time with. You click on the Racial Class header and more information is provided on your perks.

“ **Racial Skills:**

Life. Thank God.

Fast Healing

Ascend

Transfiguration. Don’t know what that is.

Higher Sense. Don’t know but...kinda self explanatory.

Heightened Sense

Impenetrable Shield. In other words...player’s words, Shielded.

Soul Touch. Don’t know what that is and quite frankly don’t want to find out.

Kiss of Life...I'm just going to ignore that one.

Blood of Yggdrasil

 **ᛒᛚᛓᚢᚾ ᛋᚴᛅᛒᛅᚱᛁ** -"

Golden glittery light fills your sight the moment the next perk passes through your non-existant lips and sputters out into sparks right after.

_….Ehhhh?!_

What the heck was that?! Was that a magical attack?!-Mmm, no, that’s not right. Taking a quick look around, you're still alone in your bedroom...so what were the lights? And what happened to your voice when you said **ᛒᛚᛓᚢᚾ ᛋᚴᛅᛒᛅᚱᛁ** -

Once again, the yellow sparkles come into existence at you repeating the perk in your head.

_...ahhh!!_

So it must have something to do with the perk. Uttering it that is. So what does this mean for you? Does it also do the same thing when someone else says-erk!...the thing?...

Something to test later, you figure. But even though you can't say it right, you understand fully what the perk is called.

In different words than what is written within the book, it's called Creator's Curse. This is also a new perk to you so you have no idea what it fully means. If all it is glowing lights then you're fine...but you highly doubt that's all it is. Especially since it contains your avatar's true name within the perk's title. Sōsaku-sha wasn't what your avatar was originally going to be called. It was changed due to the audience being mostly Japanese so it could be more easily understood the way it is now. Originally, it was Norse to match the whole “creator of Yggdrasil'' gambit…but now...you can't say it in your tongue...odd...

Deciding to save the issue for later, you move on.

"...Reality's Jubilee

Reality's Sorrow

Defiance

Vitality

Luck Overdrive

Clench

All Eye. What the fuck is that? Maybe it’s my strange vision?

Close Call

Paranoia

Serenity Aura. Don’t know.

All Tongue

Philosophy...Huh. Might be the reason I talk weird on occasion however I still don’t know what this is.

Green Thumb. Don’t know but again kinda self-explanatory especially since I’m a Druid.

Thick Skin

Damage Cut

Ancient...uhhhh. So I'm an Ancient? Maybe...considering my avatar's lore. But this is the stat that many of the bosses like the Lovecraftians hold. Why do I have it now? I never gave my avatar the perk...

Miscellaneous. I have no idea what that word is.

Celestial

Cosmic Horror? That's the same as Ancient...it's a Lovecraftian perk a good portion of the monsters hold. So why am I a cosmic horror? Even to be considered a horror is concerning...

Mimicry. A new one.

Arcane Vision/See Invisibility

Erase Presence

Dark vision

High Temperature Resistance III

Eating Unnecessary. Welp, that explains that. Sorry Chief.

Drinking Unnecessary

Breathing Unnecessary. Figured that out through a panic attack.

Aging Immunity. Thank goodness that's still here! That must mean that-

Youth! I knew it was here! But it's odd that I have the perk Ancient as well as Youth...

Mind-affecting Immunity

High Immunity

High Status Resistance III

Freeze Immunity

Burn Immunity

Poison Immunity

Paralysis Immunity

Stun Immunity

Disease Immunity

Energy Drain Resistance III

Sleep tolerance II. So...maybe I can still sleep since I’m not immune.”

You shift your butt around on the bed and the idea makes you think you smile. This low stat is one that players would take advantage of fully, putting your character to sleep and attempting to bust out as many attacks on your prone form before you'd awake.

“Life’s Blessing...Sounds like the opposite of Undead Blessing so maybe I can sense living beings now?”

You had been feeling acutely aware of everything going on around you, like bugs squirming under your skin. You shake your head. Detect Life is a spell you can use to do that so why would you have a perk for that? Sighing, you continue.

“Critical Hit Immunity

Spell Resistance II

Weapon Damage Resistance III

Bludgeoning Resistance I

Piercing Resistance I

Projectile Resistance I

Life Aura. Don’t know.

Blood Harmony.

Immortal Essence. And don’t know.”

You hum as you close the Racial Skills and look at the Races again.

You’re fine with being a Doppelganger. At least that’s a race you understand from your game.

But what the hell is with Amalgamate?

There were monsters such as the colossal undead named Flesh and Bone Amalgamation which was just a bunch of undead NPCs clustered and fused together to form the graveyard boss...however, it doesn't explain you...because even that wasn’t classified as an Amalgamate like you are...or at least to your knowledge. Things like that may very well be classified like that now if you are. But why are you an Amalgamate?

You click the title of Amalgamate to read the description that pops up.

“ **Amalgamate:**

This branch of the Doppelganger tree is extremely rare as they are hybrid mutations. Amalgamates have free whims with the physical form of their bodies, as they stem from the other Shapeshifters. They are unlike their similar counterparts as they are not held down by what they can mimic but what they can comprehend. Combining memories of what they’ve seen and what they make up within their minds can contribute their ability to form into any being as well as something completely new. However, because they have freer form of their bodies, they do not hold the traits which allow them to mimic the thoughts and emotions of others, nor can they read surface thoughts of creatures in their vicinity. Instead, those attributes are suppressed into touch and feeling. Not only that but by the way they feel can deeply affect the way their form shifts as their emotions are suppressed to a higher degree than the other branches of the Doppelganger tree.”

Ah, so Amalgamate is just another form of Doppelganger. This is an explanation as to why you feel through touch. It also explains why your emotions are apparent on your skin without the use of your heart rate monitor to keep track of it for you.

Doesn’t explain why you’re suddenly an Amalgamate now.

A sigh escapes you as you look at your status. Your HP, MP, and SPECIAL seem to shoot off the edge of the page. Since you want to check and make sure those levels are normal, you bring up your hand to the chart and pinch it.

Immediately, the chart starts shrinking, going from 100 to 150, 200, 250, and you stop it at 300.

“ **Ability Chart:**

HP: 300

MP: 300

PHY. ATK: 93 (Adaptable)

PHY. DEF: 93 (Adaptable)

AGILITY: 95 (Adaptable)

MAG. ATK: 120 (Adaptable)

MAG. DEF: 115 (Adaptable)

RESIST: 95 (Adaptable)

SPECIAL: 200

Total 1411 (Adaptable)”

Seems like everything is in place there but you want more information on your character.

You click on your avatar’s name, Sōsaku-sha, and more personal information rolls out.

“Gender: Androgynous (Adaptable). I kinda predicted that. The adaptable part may be because I’m an Amalgamate.

Height: 213.36 cm

Age: Unknown...thats…”

….

You don’t know what you expected for the age category. Your actual birthday perhaps? Maybe the seven years since you first created your avatar? How about some absurd number like ten _zillion_ or something along those lines? Nope, it’s just inconclusive. Not that it really mattered though now that you’re in a body that doesn’t age...oh?...oh wow. You can’t grow old in this body. That’s right. You’re immortal. Wow-heh heh...that’s a hard pill to swallow.

You skim the rest of the information on the page moderately quickly since it’s just very basic core information about your avatar but when you stumbled across the bio, all it stated about you is that you’re the creator of Yggdrasil and how you wait for the chance for adventurers to prove themselves yadda yadda yah. It says nothing about your life outside Yggdrasil which you don’t find very surprising.

You close your characters tab and switch to your spell slots.

You send a good minute or two carefully reading the spells you’re still capable of before you mindlessly scroll fast, skimming the thousands of abilities you still have. You reach the halfway point down the list before you click off of it to stare at the pages that shone out to you, having completed your review.

….

….

Well...you’ve certainly learned a few things about your avatar…

Yet nothing on why you’re stuck in your game.

….

….

….

At least you’re not going to die anytime soon.

“Haha...yeah.” Clasping the covers of the book, you shut it closed having been more or less satisfied by what you’ve read-

*Knock, knock, knock, knock*

….

….

What was that just now?... You could have sworn you heard….

You turn your head in the direction of the lobby and a sudden memory comes back with the odd feeling of awareness.

“ _Ah!_ That’s right.” Bringing the book to your chest, you scoot out from your bed and float through the air in the direction of the entrance to your quarters.

You had wanted the food brought to your room as well as for the three to come and eat with you. That knocking should be one or more of four things and with your perk Ascend it doesn’t take long to reach the doors.

“Oh~INK!” A squeal screeches through the air as you open one of the doors, with your free hand, to peek outside, “My creator! It is such a pleasure to be here to serve you, oink!”

“Ah, Chief,” You open the door a bit wider to look up at the giant who smiles down at you in a heart-melting way as he tries his best to bow even at such a height that he has, “It’s good to see you...mmm...something smells delicious. Are you here with the items Bizerk had requested of you?”

“*Snort* Of course!” Chief is a giant, yes, but what makes him different, though, is that he is an eleven foot tall, red pig. He’s not overly chubby as most pigs are depicted as but that’s not to say that he’s not a little plump in some areas, his cheeks almost appearing as luscious apples by how round they are. His eyes are very squinted too, almost like he is keeping his eyes shut, but you know he can see by the way he’s looking down at you. He wears the traditional white double-breasted jacket with gold buttons, apron, gold-and-white houndstooth patterned pants, and sleek black dress shoes. None of the cooks in the Citadel wear the...what are they called again?...tokay...toecey... _whatever!_ The weird pillar hat things. You had always thought that they looked a little weird and since this is a fantasy world where some of the cooks have horns or fire for hair you have found it unnecessary to have the hats as a dress code for those NPCs. That includes the chef of the Citadel who stands before you.

“M-my creator…” Your vision provides you with the sight to see Kendria peeking out from behind Chief and you smile, or at least you feel you do, “I-I’ve...arrived…”

“Kendria, it’s nice to have you too. Oh?” You hardly make out the silhouette of a sundae behind her wings, “I see you’ve gotten your order. Are you enjoying it?”

“Mm _hm_ m!” Her feathers shift as she nods, scooting out slowly into the open while slurping on another spoon full, “I...I love it!”

“Ah, it warms my heart to hear so, oink!” He clasps his hoofed hands together before continuing, “However, I know that there’s an emergency on our hands. I may not understand the situation but what I do understand is that you, my creator, need to figure out if you have to eat, oink.” He places his hoofed hand over his heart before bowing once again, “I request that we make haste to find the answer, oink.”

He steps aside to gesture to the carts of food with Reborn waiters bowing behind each cart-

“- _Ack!_ ” If you had eyes, they would have bulged out of your head at the sight.

T-there’s so much _food! GOOD FOOD TOO!_ Not the special, ‘oh, I just earned my paycheck and I want to treat myself to that one restaurant.’ No. _Fuck no!_ This stuff made that shit look like it was gum scraped off the bottom of some crack head’s shoe. This shit...this is the richy rich kind of shit you could only drool over in movies and ads. You may have earned some good pocket money off of the games you produced but you always invested half of your earnings into charities, because of how damn awful the world has become and they needed all the help they can get, another large chunk into keeping Yggdrasil and other games nice, up, and interesting, and whatever was leftover was to keep yourself alive and moderately comfortable.

There was _no way_ you could afford food like this…

And yet, here it was being offered to you for _free_.

You can’t believe this is what he thinks basic human appetizers are. He’s crazy- _No_ , he probably made you this fancy shit on purpose and will play it off as basic stuff. You’re their creator so, even if you’d ask for something basic, he and the Reborn that work with him would make sure to give you their absolute best.

... _Not that you’re really complaining_.

“Chief...I’m going to be honest to you…” His ears stick up in attention but you can see by how everyone in front of you grows stiff, how they mentally brace themselves for what you’re going to say, “I’ve only smelt and seen what you have in store for us so far...even so...if I could drool, I’d look like a dog right now. In fact, I might cry since it looks so good despite the fact that I have no eyes to do so.”

“Uw _ahhhh!_ ” All the Reborn and Chief included suddenly look like they’re glowing because of how happy they light up at your compliment. You swallow at the sight of some in the back that start to sob in bliss.

“I can die happy at such words, oink~” His voice shutters as he clutches his shirt with his hands tightly.

“Erm...please don’t. I’d feel horrible if you died, even if it is a happy death.” You weakly laugh but Chief nods at your reply.

“Yes, that’d be most unfortunate. I’ll keep that in mind, oink.”

“With that being said though I...may have some...revealing news to inform you all of…” You turn your head away to the side in a guilty manner even if the fact that eating isn’t a necessity for you isn’t really your fault. However, due to your expanded vision, it isn’t easy to ignore those hanging on to your every word, “...Please, let us continue this inside.”

“M-my creator?!” “ _What?!!_ ” Many Reborn call out in shock before Chief voices the reason behind their sudden uproar.

“We couldn’t possibly soil your quarters with our lowly presence-”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” You interrupt him before he can go on a rant like so many other NPCs do whenever they talk to you. It is becoming tiring to listen to. The same praises and the same difficulties in trying to get them to do what you want. It’s like a record left on loop and you’re tired of hearing the same tune. “If I ever thought so lowly of any of you, you wouldn’t have a place here at my Citadel. In fact, by all of you existing here is indirect proof that you all mean more to me than just servants to do my bidding. My realm is my most sacred place, not my chambers. While, yes, you need my permission to come into my quarters, it should hardly be treated with any more respect than the rest of the rooms of the Citadel since you really all should have high respect for the rest of my palace. Besides, there are maids for a reason. If my room gets dirty,” you shrug, “then it gets dirty. Gives them a reason to work.” You back up some, still holding the door open with your one free hand to allow them entry. “I have a lounge, you know, for guests. Please help it serve its purpose by coming in. I need all the help I can get in discovering my body.”

The hesitation is heavy on the party but their eyes follow a certain child as she trots her way through the space you left open.

“Make yourself at home.” You hum as you watch her excitement grow as she passes you to see the sights inside.

“W-WOAH!!!” You watch as she quite literally runs off into the room to discover the wonders held within which causes you to physically feel cherry emotions blossom forth on your skin. She is a very shy creature...but she’s still a child and you’re glad you’re able to give her a part of that magical feeling of experiencing childhood joy. You can only imagine what it would have been like to see something like this when you were a child...trapped in a dying world-

Chief places his arm across the door above you and leans his weight onto it, effectively holding it open with you, “Please, my creator, I don’t mean to be rude but I can’t allow you to hold the door open for us, oink. Allow me to take your place.”

“Oh? Well, um, thank you.” You float backwards into the room away from the door, noticing that Chief’s stomach blocks out about half of the available space through the one open doorway. You swallow before trying to word your suggestion in an inoffensive manner, “Erm...might I suggest having one of the Reborn hold open the other door? Those are big carts and...it may be a tight squeeze with just one doorway.”

“Ah, how wise you are to think of our comfort, oink. Tog! I need your assistance!”

You decide that they no longer require you as they get the carts of _extremely fine_ delicacies into the lounge so you find it in your right mind to join Kendria in whatever she is doing.

“Woah- _hoh!_ ” The angel exclaims as she watches a fish jump out of the water to snatch a firefly that has drifted too far down from the safety of the ash tree.

“I can see that you enjoy it here.”

“ _EEP!_ ” At your distorted voices, Kendria jumps in the spot she has found crouched at the pond’s edge and quickly turns to face you, “S-sorry my creator!”

“What for?”

“A-ah...well…”

“Kendria. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m happy that you’re enjoying yourself.” You look down at her as she shakes like a leaf and you feel extreme pity for her since you made her this way. It will take a lot of effort to get her to warm up to you...so you decide to start with some ice breakers. “Don’t mind me for asking but...what do you enjoy the most in here?”

“Huh?...” Her big soul-consuming eyes glitter up at you as she thinks over her question while scooping another bite of the sundae into her mouth. You wait patiently as she mulls over the question with her shifting glances up to the ceiling. “...I-ah...mmm...I r-really enjoy the f-fireflies…”

You nod as you turn your head up to look at the lightning bugs, “Ah yes...they are quite stunning…Is there a reason you like them above everything else here?”

Your extended vision allows you to watch the adorable little girl even with your head turned away, “The way they light up...it’s nice to watch. There are fireflies in the royal garden but...not this many.”

“I have this many because they light up the room nicely among the other lights. I personally find them...mesmerizing...it makes me feel like stars are trapped in every single one of them…*sigh*...it makes me wish that they still existed back home…I would have liked to have seen them...”

“My creator?” Oh, _whoops_. A slip of the tongue.

“Erm, don’t mind my ramblings, dear. I’m just voicing some nonsense, haha.”

“Oh~INK! Alvara! It is nice to see you again! And is this the Reborn named Aragog? It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, oink.”

“ _Ah!_ Look! Everyone is here, Kendria. It’s about time we run the tests.” You’re quick to change the subject as you bend down and offer your hand for her to take. “Come on sweetling, let's go and join them.”

Her petite, porcelain hand timidly slides out, revealing her arm up to her elbow, to wrap around two of your colorful fingers. You had already braced yourself for the anxiety-ridden emotions that wash over you from her so it doesn’t feel as shocking as it first did.

However, as you guide her to the group, you don’t realize the source of her cold emotions.

Hidden behind her wings, Kendria watches you with a concerned look as she ponders over your words...

Home?...but...i-isn’t _this_ our creator’s home?

Let’s see if I can eat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have discovered some truths that lie within your new body but what does that mean for you? Has it only uncovered a whole new list of questions? And how about your relationships with your NPCs? How will your interactions with them affect your future? Only time will tell if you can find the answers you desire...
> 
> So this is the first ever chapter that actually reveals core information on Sōsaku-sha. You will definitely see this information affect your character in future chapters so try to keep this information in mind when you make choices in the future. Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. Ever since I created this fic it has been rated Explicit because I knew what some of the future branch ways would contain. Plus, Overlord isn't necessarily child friendly so you all knew what you were getting yourselves into when you decided to join me on this adventure. However! I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be what will be in the beginning notes section to warn you.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> **  
> ⚠️ SUICIDAL TRIGGERS ⚠️  
> **
> 
> **  
>   
>   
> **💀 GORE WARNING 💀**  
>   
>   
> **  
> 
> 
> **  
>    
>  **
> 
> **  
>   
> **
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> Other than those few things, it is the usual. I'm one year older now, ugh. ~~My life is practically over!~~ (Ignore me, I'm being dramatic) I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me just send me your player ID and I'll be sure to hit you up. If you see a player with the username BBS, you'll know it's me.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57262645)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> カオナシ (Kaonashi): Faceless, No-face


	16. Chapter 4: READY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to build up relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here with another chapter. I'm having some financial issues right now along with my schooling and internship so I may be slow on updates but until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57262645)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 4: READY?**

“As I’ve discussed with Alvara, I wanted to run some tests and see how different this...situation has become.” Alvara squeals which catches the attention of the other NPCs. Upon seeing more in her excitement than what appears on the surface, the rest start to also become just as enthusiastic about what you have in store.

It makes you nervous...you appreciate that they’re not trying to kill you at present...

However, that’s _exactly_ what might happen when you’re finished talking

“Before the shift, I was confident in my abilities as a fighter. With magic power that exceeds every living creature and levels that far surpassed all...now I’m not so sure. So…” You clench your fists at your sides before you finish your request, “I’d appreciate all of your help in figuring out if I’m still deserving of my title as the most powerful being.”

You cringe at the sudden drop of all the joy that had sprouted up within them

“What...do you mean, my creator?” Dastgir takes one step forward, his physical strength making an appearance by how you see vibrations run along the NPCs who have their feet planted on the ground, their eyes darting to Dastgir’s gold-adorned hooves in response.

You almost back away in response to him moving, expecting it as his way of advancing on you but you remain still and calm, pride keeping you firmly in place. “What I’m trying...to say is...since there has been a change in...reality...it has affected, not only everything around us but me too. The same can be said for all of you. I...want to remain ever vigilant however I can but I have noticed the same shift not only of my body...but...of my operation of skills and spells. So...this is my request-”

Your body drops out of the air suddenly but you’re able to catch your landing pretty neatly, much to your surprise.

_Wow_ , that was good reaction time. However, why did Ascend suddenly cut off on you-Nevermind, this is the reason why you should finish your request before the NPCs start to get wary.

You stand straight, acting as if you meant to drop out of the air, before you continue, “Let us duel.”

The sudden uproar of horrified outcries makes you gasp in shock, all of the NPCs in attendance jumping away from you with their arms fearfully stretched out, almost to shield themselves from you.

“WHAT?!!” “To fight _you?!!_ ” “No, we couldn’t possibly do that!!!”

They’re all protesting to the idea of fighting you…*sigh*...well, that’s slightly relieving.

_But that’s not what you’re going to accept._

“I know, I know! But think, I am the first line of defense for the Citadel once intruders bypass the Seiun. If my defensive and offensive abilities have been affected,” You cut your arm through the air to further emphasize your point, “I will not be able to properly face them. In fact, there’s a distinct possibility that I may be defeated considering the forces I’ve had to face in the past.”

“ _We won’t allow that!_ ” Erx cries out with a defensive pose. “We, your faithful servants, are tools ready to be used for your bidding! We all would gladly act as your shields and spears! To do so would fulfill our life's purpose!”

Dastgir stomps his hoof and this time you also feel the vibrations run through the ground, “Agreed. As head over the Unmei no gundan, I have your army at your disposal.” He pounds his fist over his bare chest, “At your command, I’ll take immediate action to mobilize troops to take station in the Sky Arena in your stead.”

“You. Are. Our. Most. Precious. Creator. Exclamation. Point. Your. Life. Holds. More. Value. Than. All. Of. The. Priceless. Minerals. Of. The. Treasury. Let. Alone. The. Citadel. Exclamation. Point.”

“Not to mention us.” Alvara chimes in with a nod, “We exist because of you, and because of that we fight on your behalf. Even if we are to die, we would die knowing we have done our part as your trusted and chosen ones.”

For some reason, their combined comments strike a chord within you and you feel anger boil up in response. “Doing so will undermine the name I’ve built up for myself. I will _not_ let others face intruders in my name while the reason for their invasion is me! I will not hide in the face of peril!”

“It is below you, my creator, to deal with such disgusting sludge.” Erx growls, “None of them are worthy!”

Your head turns quickly in his direction with heated animosity, “If intruders are able to reach the Citadel then that fact alone proves that they are worthy! If I didn’t want anyone to find my realm then I wouldn’t have made it possible for them to do so! I wouldn’t have made a bread crumb trail for them to follow! You all talk about your life’s purposes-” You jab your thumb into your chest as you turn your head to everyone who now looks shocked- “but I created this ava- _Hmph!_ This form for almost one soul purpose which is to face those who finally make it here to challenge me! I am the creator of the nine worlds, the final boss of Yggdrasil! The largest obstacle play- _Ahk!_ All those striving for...completion will come face to face with eventually. To say that I shouldn’t fight is like _spitting on the name of Sōsaku-sha!_ I exist to fight and that’s why I plan on holding my ground!”

There is an agonizing stretch of silence following after your spout, neither side knowing how to continue until a red clawed hand raises slowly to point up.

“My creader…” Bizerk surprises you with his very solemn voice, “are you...not worried about your safety...but...worried about being a proper challenge?”

“That-” You cut yourself off upon realizing what you had been doing. You had refused them, let alone become outright furious at their offers to take you out of the line of fire. You were so focused on how your avatar’s powers, your ability to fight, have been affected that you’re not focusing on how _you've_ been affected in this situation!

“What am I doing?”

_You haven’t thought of that at all yet._

The possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body.

You look down past your hands to see the glossy reflective surface of the stage you stand on, showing you your reflection. You’ve seen your avatar plenty of times...but now it’s...different…however...you don’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do-that’s not important right now.

What else is different then?! Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality? You have already lashed out at the NPCs’ words and at their offers to protect you, even though that’d be something that you’d be on your hands and knees thanking them for...if it wasn’t for the fact that they are practically taking the drive for your existence away- _What?! No!_

_Why are you thinking this way?!_

You shake your head hard before clutching the sides of your skull with your hands, the ones watching you grow even more concerned at the act.

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity. Until you can do that though...

“*Sigh* I apologize...I’m sorry for getting angry.” You let your arms drop to your sides as you address the NPCs, “I see now that my...pride as a...fighter is blocking out my reasoning. Some... _obligations_...require more importance over...others, especially now while we are under different conditions. I am the ruler of the Citadel, and I should... _no_...mmm...I need to play my role as such. I’ll...take your offers into consideration. For now, it might be best for me to...stop...listening to my heart and to start listening to my mind by... _tsk!_ ” You clench your fists so hard, in response to forcing the words out of your mouth, that you audibly hear the joints crack in your fingers, “by stepping...back until more information is formulated...”

_Fuck, why?! Why was that so hard to say?!! It was like trying to swallow a rock!_

“The spirit of a warrior...It’s something I both admire and despise about you, if I may say so boldly.” Dastgir huffs in a way that it sounds like laughter, “To be so eager to throw yourself into danger drives me mad as an Anointed...but I understand. To have such strong convection to face the enemy despite the odds is something that I knowingly share. It’s a passion. An all-consuming desire to meet an opponent able to oppose you. To meet such a challenge justifies our right to be powerful. Gives our power reason to exist and in turn us.” He sighs almost blissfully but it sounds more tired than anything, “It is a curse...but to fill that void with the heat of battle is better than any feeling in existence. A rush that you just can’t get anywhere else. It’s addicting.”

...For the first time since you’ve created the Anointed...you have never felt as such a close bond to the centar as you do now.

“Yes...it’s exactly like that...in fact, I feel pride for the pla-mm...the challengers. Not just for me but more so for them. It makes me feel…” You clutch both of your hands over your chest as you watch your skin mask over the red with all sorts of pastel colors, every spectrum of the rainbow almost, “...complete. It makes me so happy.”

You silently reminisce on past player raids.

You won’t ever forget the first time a guild finally challenged you. It was only three months after you first launched your realm, the super-tier items that form the Faceless Key, and your avatar as the final boss did you get the notification that a guild, that went by the title World Searcher, had found one of the items to form Faceless Key.

You remember squealing like a child who had just received a piece of candy. You did the same thing time and time again as you watched the number of the pieces add up over the months. It got really interesting when you saw other guilds like Victor, Ainz Ooal Gown, Noobs, and Seraphim also collecting the pieces.

Soon enough, all the pieces had been collected but they were all in different hands. The mass notification was automatically sent out in response to this to inform players which guilds held which. It surprised you at the time how quickly it took for World Searcher to collect the other pieces from the guilds, especially since they’re a guild that wasn’t popular for being strong, even if they were ranked pretty high in the game at the time.

You later learned that, when you talked to the players personally about it, that they approached each guild that had the pieces they needed with a proposal. That if they could have the pieces needed to form the Faceless Key they’d then trade items with equal value in exchange for the super-tier items and then provide them information about your realm’s and your avatar’s defenses and offenses once they traveled to it. You guess that those guilds saw that as a chance to properly prepare themselves for a fight with you and had accepted the deals.

_Haha, not that it did them much good._

But once World Searcher had collected all nine items and formed the Faceless Key, the guild Trinity launched an all-out assault on World Searcher and was able to take the Faceless Key from them. Before any guild could try to stop them or steal the key, they went to the Bridge of Creation and unlocked your realm, scattering the totem across the nine worlds once again.

You felt a little bad for World Searcher but that’s the reality of Yggdrasil.

And if they couldn’t protect themselves from Trinity then there was no way they could have faced you.

It took Trinity four tries before they could make it to you. They were all battered and lost a few players and NPCs but overall they were well stat-wise when they finally made it to the arena with you waiting.

It had been a little over a year since you had first launched the update for your avatar when you finally had your first guild raid...and the first guild to face you was the number 1 guild in the game.

_How fitting._

You had been excited, greeting them all personally in your avatar. For the next fifteen minutes or so you had spent it talking to the players and congratulating them on getting that far. They too expressed their excitement for the occasion and for the chance to talk with you. They had thanked you for creating Yggdrasil and they each informed you how much the game meant to them as individuals. How much it made them grow as people. How much joy it brought them to play.

You remember telling them that your eyes were watering from the sheer bliss that came from hearing their words before reminding them that Sōsaku-sha was still the final boss that they came to fight.

After wishing each other good luck and being promised by the players that they were about to kick your butt, you all prepared for battle.

Needless to say, it wasn’t much of a battle after one use of Eye of Providence, with them only lasting a solid four minutes after that one move. You remember charging up to the last player that was trying to flee your realm while blasting you with everything they had left. You yelled out “ _GG_ ” before completely obliterating the poor soul. _HAHA!_

__

__

_Ahh..._

It took them a long time to recover after that initial fight and even longer before they could face you again.

Before that could happen though, World Searcher was able to form Faceless Key again and this time unlock your realm. You made it so that the pieces needed to form the Faceless Key are traceable once you’ve had possession of them at least once by using scrolls and items like locate object. It’s to make it easier for players who’ve gone through the trouble of collecting them before and to make the second time faster.

It took them eight tries to get past the Seiun and when they finally arrived at the arena they had heavy losses and were dwindling in stats.

You were just as cheerful as the first time a guild had arrived but the players weren’t as confident in themselves as the ones in Trinity. You had spent well over twenty minutes talking to them before it ended with them skipping over your fight to rather explore your realm and the Citadel.

They had believed you when you told them that they’d all die but they had informed you that they were a guild formed and driven to uncovering new discoveries in the game. That notion really touched you as you made your game almost for that exact reason. You were very tempted to show them around through the Citadel like a tour guide but you refrained as you had already let them pass you.

They had all died within five minutes after finding a way down to the second floor.

_After they died guilds continued to come to face you._

As the years passed, no guild had yet to beat you. They were getting better as more information started circulating around the internet. However, the closest you had gotten to becoming defeated during that period was when Trinity challenged you again. You were dwindling on MP and you only had 48 HP left, which is still a good chunk of health left considering that’s about half of Max HP for most players. Even when those thirteen guilds banded together to take you on with the second to largest player army in Yggdrasil history, they didn’t come close to what Trinity had, especially after Eye of Providence.

_So you had remained undefeated..._

That was until _Ainz Ooal Gown._

Even though the guild was small in number, they still held incredible power. Using the information given to them by World Searcher and other sources, once they had formed the Faceless Key it took them three tries to get past the Seiun.

You had greeted them like you had every other guild and they had greeted you back. It was a small talk that only lasted ten minutes but you got to hear their appreciation for your game before you completely destroyed them.

They, like many other guilds after getting defeated by you came back for more…

However, after four years since the initial launch of your realm and nine years after you launched your game Yggdrasil, Ainz Ooal Gown came back for a second round and this time you wouldn’t be victorious.

They were relentless in their assault, giving you no time to heal, and had a strategy that bypassed your attacks, including Eye of Providence. It was truly amazing and only after you lost most of your HP did it dawn on you that you were going to lose.

It was...an odd feeling. _Desperation and anticipation wrapped in one_. The heat in your chest that you’d feel when fighting became a scorching inferno, tryharding as you upped your game to defeat what players were left on the field.

It was a very, _very_ close end but they finally knocked you down to your last 5 points of HP and you started your plea. They had listened to you and mulled over the fact that there are two possible endings to Yggdrasil and which ending they’d like to choose.

However, in the end, they settled on killing you. Their guild leader stated that they needed to keep face for their guild and their fallen comrades, plus something along the lines of 'if they defeat you in this merciless way it would build up their reputation as the _greatest_ evil that existed in the nine worlds of Yggdrasil.'

So, after sharing some GGs and congratulations, they struck the final blow.

For the first time in Yggdrasil history, _Sōsaku-sha had been defeated._

__

__

_That wouldn’t be your last._

Not too long after that Trinity finally got the better hand after their multiple attempts to defeat you and they struck you down as you tried to give your final plea. Seraphim also won the victory title over you after a couple of tries.

The fourth and fifth defeat came from the Mercenary Magicians Guild. It was only slightly easier for them to overpower you than the previous guilds as they were all level 100 magicians, some even disaster level players, and your avatar has fewer resistances and immunities to magical attacks than all other attack forms. They said that they had received information from other guilds who had entered your realm and from the Three Burning Eyes collection on you. They also used a similar battle strategy to Ainz Ooal Gown so you could only guess who they got those tactics from. They spared you the first time they’d cut you down. The second time they came back to finish the job almost a year later. They were the only guild to not only spare you but to defeat you twice.

Overall, those five defeats stick out among the other many battles that run through your mind. Players who’ve overcome the odds and have undoubtedly earned the awards placed upon them.

“Yes. I do enjoy those battles.” You sigh before waking back up to the jacked-up reality that is now, “But it’ll be wise to remain on the side of caution than passion. This doesn’t change the fact that my abilities may or may not have been altered. It is imperative to me that we work diligently to resolve this issue and I need all of your help in seeing this through. First, however, I must ask if any of you feel a shift in your abilities, for I may not be the only one.”

“I haven’t felt any different.” Alvara hums before looking to her right and left. “Any of you?”

“No. I feel completely fine. Spiffy even!” Bizerk waves to himself in a flattering manner.

“No. Ticks. In. My. System.”

“Same here.” Dastgir’s low voice rumbles in his chest before addressing the Reborn, “Soldiers. Anything to state?”

“None, sir” Erx stands straighter along with Aragog.

“Me neither.”

“Huh. Well, that’s good to hear.” You nod, understanding that you’re the only player here. The only one who relies on a control panel and not a jumble of codes. Looking them over, you know that they are all more than just a series of commands. More than just NPCs...but _living beings_. They all are. Not just Alvara but all of the Anointed-Hey, wait a minute, “How about you, Kendria?”

Everyone turns their attention to the angel in question who continues to cower behind Dasgir’s leg. She starts shaking even more heavily as she speaks, “Ah-um...I...I...I haven’t n-noticed anything, muh-my creator…”

“Mmm. Very well.” You try not to push too hard on her since she was programmed to be very shy, “Let’s not let our guard down though. While none of you may feel a shift, we can’t rule out the possibility that there was one. That should go along with the rest of the residents of the Citadel. _Hmm…”_

__

__

_Wait, that’s very important_. If the strength of the NPCs who serve Sōsaku-sha were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel... _you know what you must do._

“Alright!” You clap your hands together as you solidify your plan, “I’ve decided to decree a mandatory reevaluation of every resident of the Citadel. It is imperative that the strength of my realm hasn’t been compromised. My five Anointed, I expect you all to be able to run these tests. You will each be responsible for your own floors. Have them evaluated here in the sky arena as there will be plentiful space to do so. We will start from Majesty’s floor and move up from there. You will each be head over the Disciples on your floors and the Disciples to the Reborn. Have each faction tested accordingly by jobs which means take turns testing the Disciples along with the Reborn who work with them.

“This should be an overall review, not just on Physical and Magical Attack and Defence but on Resistances, Agility, Skills, Perks, and more. We _must_ find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut your self off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us. Is this clear?”

“ _Yes, my creator!_

_Huh. _You’re really leading them like a ruler_. You didn’t think you could do it. Maybe you really had it within you...or Sōsaku-sha is having an effect on you...They do have the perk Ruler of Rulers. Maybe that’s what it is?.... Well, whatever the case you’re starting to feel secure and in control of your situation even though you’re completely lost to whatever’s occurring._

__

__

“Mm. I will also be in attendance during these tests if that is alright. I made you all so I may be the best evaluator since I know each of your strengths and weaknesses. It’ll save time and resources if I’m also there instead of receiving reports on the matter. I also want to spend some time with my subjects. I think it would not only encourage me but help you all too.”

I also want to see if there are any NPCs who want to turn against you. In addition to it raising morale, it’ll intimidate those who could have it out for you if you're there watching.

“Dat is an excellent idea, my creader! I think we’d all love de chance ta spend some time with you! I know I will~” He licks his lips causing you to burst out bright pink at that.

“Don’t make me kick you again.” Dastgir warns Bizerk with a hiss which the dark entity grows sour at.

“Is it _dat_ bad ta enjoy our creader’s company? _Augh, whateva!_ But goin’ along with what we’ve been commanded ta do, we should do our utmost to serve. _We won’t fail our creader!_ ”

When the affirmatives are finished being shared you go back to the subject that you wanted to cover from the beginning. “Thank you for all being so eager. It pleases me to hear...but I still want to spar and see how my abilities have been affected. There is no one close to my power levels than the Anointed,” You point at all five as you emphasize each word, “and look who's all here.”

“My. Creator.” Majesty almost sounds pained as they speak, “We. Wouldn’t. Dare. Raise. Our. Swords. At. You.”

You know that most of the Anointed don’t use swords to fight, let alone weapons, but you understood what the automaton meant.

“It is a simple matter of perspective. If none of you help me now it’s only leaving me open to future threats. I can practice by myself to my heart’s content but how will I prepare for future fights if I don’t keep up my skills or understand how to use my spells in battle? I’ll be a sitting duck. Besides, I’m the reason there are those who try to invade my realm. I already have a target tattooed to my back. There’s no changing that. I carry the title as the most powerful being and for that, I’ll never know true peace. There will always be those who’ll come to fight me. I’ve even been bested in the past. Five times, might I add. Armies of...creatures of all sorts that hold power equivalent to the Reborn, in some cases the Disciples. If I was beaten by such forces, how can any of you protect me?”

The sudden hopeless emotions that become apparent on their faces draws you back a bit.

“I worded that a bit harsh...but it is the truth. However, there’s a reason why we have the reputation we do and I don’t think we’d be so easy as to bow our heads when overwhelming odds befall on us, do you?”

“No.” “Not a chance.”

“That’s what I like to hear. So, will you all help me?

“Although we don’t like the idea of trying to hurt you, we shall do so to help you.” Alvara’s comment is followed by nods.

“*Sigh*, again, thank you. I’m putting a lot of trust onto your shoulders.” You really don’t like the idea of picking a fight but you can’t get the same experience trying it out for yourself on your own. “Now, to start this off. Kendria.”

“ _EEK!_ ” She yelps when you turn your head in her direction and everyone in attendance gets a certain unbelieving and panicked look that has you waving your arms quickly in front of you.

“ _Nonono! I don’t mean to harm you at all Kendria_. Neither of us is going to fight one another. I just would like you to use Mana Essence, Life Essence, and Discern Enemy on me if you can. It’s only to see if my power has been altered.”

“O-oh…” Everyone physically relaxes at that which made you nervous as to what they would have done if you had really tried to pick a fight with the child. “Okay...M-Mana Essence…” Her eyes shimmer for a moment, notifying you that she is still capable of magic before she gasps, her feathers standing on end causes her to poof up into a ball of feathers, “Y-your Mana!”

“ _What is it?!_ ” “What is wrong with their MP?!

“A-ah, _nothing_ is wrong with our creator’s Mm-mana...it’s just...t-there’s _soooo_ much of it…”

“ _Oh?_ How much would you say there is?” You ask to which she replies,

“D-double my own…”

“Ah, so near or is 300. That's normal for my MP.” The NPCs all gasp in awe at your matter of fact reply.

“Ah-amazing!”

“To. Hold. Such. Power. Exclamation. Point.”

“That’s our creator!”

You feel the smile warm up on your nonexistent facial features. So you can still use spells and magic! That is wonderful news! You’re not defenseless!

You just have to figure out how to burn up your MP then, “How about my health?”

“Life Essence...It seems it is the s-same, my creator.”

“That is also normal. And Discern Enemy?”

“Discern Eh-Enemy... _ACK! Luh-LEVEL 200?!!_ ”

Huh?

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“ _REALLY?!_ ”

“IS THAT TRUE?!!”

You shake your head at their hasty probing, “Erm, no. That’s actually not right. I should be level 165.”

You had left open slots for other job classes just in case you found a good reason to add any more. All players had only 100lv to fill but since yours was double the amount of that it was hard to find all the classes you wanted to add on. Besides, your Racial Skills kinda made it unnecessary to fill those empty slots. But why is Kendria saying it’s 200 now?

“Alvara.” The woman gives you her undivided attention, “Double check Kendria’s findings on the matter of my level.”

“Yes, my creator. Discern Enemy…*gasp* It _is_ 200!”

“ _Woah!_ ”

“Unbelievable!”

“My creader, do you know what _dis_ means?!” Bizerk spreads his arms gleefully as if he has just puzzled together something important, “De shift you felt! In your abilities as a magic caster! You haven’t become weaker, _you become stronger!_ ”

“Uw _ahhhh!_ ” The NPCs gasp for a whole different reason than you.

_No! That is not the reason at all!_ You just can’t access your spell slots. That’s why you brought up this issue...though you’re not mad about them thinking that you’re stronger. Its just...you’re concerned with what this implies. Did you get more classes or has your racial stats been altered?

“Mmm...maybe you’re onto something Bizerk. However, that is not the reason why I had brought up the subject of my abilities.”

“Oh? Is dere something else dat’s amiss?

“Mm. The process of casting spells has changed for me but from what I’ve seen from Majesty, Kendria, and Alvara, none of you seem to have difficulty with the act. Because of this difficulty, I wanted to be made aware if I even still possessed magic. Since my Mana seems fine then that means that I still hold my magical power in that aspect but the casting method has been altered.”

“So. You. Want. Us. To. Help. Find. Out. How. To. Use. Spells. Question. Mark.”

“Precisely.”

“ _Hmmmm_.” Bizerk nods before his large tongue of an eye swirls over his lips then focuses back on you, “My creader, how did you use your spells before? Maybe informing your servants could give us some insight into your grad abilities so we can crack this case. I may be steppin’ out of line to assume, but from de way dat you’ve put it, it sounds like you use magic differently dan how we do.”

You see no harm in making anything up so you decide to tell them all the truth, “Yes. I had a panel that would appear when I’d raise my hand like this-” You demonstrate and you can feel their gazes on your palm as you move it into place- “which I dubbed with the name spell slots. Do any of you have that?”

“No.”

“Nothing like that.”

“Hm, well it was a holographic list of all the spells I could cast that only I, the user, could see. If I wanted to cast, mm...let's say I wanted to cast the spell Chaos Bolt. I would have to scroll through my list,” You move your hand as if rehearsing the act before you suddenly stop with your finger pointed, “until I’ve found it. I would then click on the slot, activating the spell, before then targeting my opponent.”

You point to Bizerk since he was the one who prompted you to talk and his large lips become an even purer shade of red, squirming under your attention.

“Um...and once I had selected my target I’d...well, this next part isn’t necessary but it is common courtesy for pla-erm, fighters to call out their next spell when in combat so that their allies would know what each was doing. Although that wasn’t the case for me, I did it for the sake of giving my opponents a better fighting chance.” And to roleplay as your avatar but you weren’t going to say that. “So, I would have held my palm out like this,” You raise your dominant hand up to Bizerk, your palm facing him, “and I would finish this process up by releasing the spell while I would call out, _Chaos Bolt!_ ”

The slush of sizzling liquid meets your non-existent ears as a stream of acid shoots out forward from your palm splattering all over a startled Bizerk who screeches in a very erotic way.

“OH _FUCK! BIZERK!!!_ ” You scream as Ascend acts back up to allow you to float up to him rolling on the ground, horrified by what you have done. “I didn’t mean to do that!!! _I’M SO SORRY!!!_ ”

“My creator, why are you distressed?” Dasgir huffs unsympathetically as he takes a step away from the writhing Anointed, “I’m sure you know that Bizerk has resistances to acid as well as his robe. He’s completely fine since it was a first-tier spell.”

You turn to the centar with a nonexistent baffled look as Bizerk’s whines fill the air, “But then why is he-”

“ _Bahh_ , that horny slug enjoyed your show of unbridled power.” Huh? _HUH?!_ “He's just hoping that you’ll be worried enough about him to try to use your magic on him again or even get you to touch him.”

“ _SHHHH! Shut up, Dastgir!_ You’re ruining dis for me.” Berserk loudly whispers, confirming Dastgir’s suspicions

“ **EH _HHHH?!_** ” Your whole body becomes rosy at the realization of the source of his groans while you hear Alvara, Majesty, and Kendria comment “Gross.”

“ _Ruining?!_ ” With a hiss, the dark bone of Dasgir’s jaw separates, revealing long, sharp canines from his gums as he continues with bared teeth, “I would pop your head underneath my hooves, like the _slimy zit_ you are, if your innards wouldn’t splatter on our creator.”

“Oh yes, _please do~_ ”

“ **OH _HHHKAY!_** I’VE HEARD _ENOUGH!_ ” You screech out in a very flustered manner, wanting nothing more than to run away. However, you opt to wedge a good distance between the drooling cartoon and you by jumping away. You had meant for Bizerk to be a little flirty when you had programmed him, not-whatever the fuck _this is! Why the hell is he this way?!!_

“I can use magic! That much is obvious now!” You can’t help but continue to scream out every word in strained pitch, still flustered over Bizerk’s h-heated reaction. “I still don’t know how I did that though since I had no spell slots open, so I need someone to spare with! _Dastgir!_ ”

Before Bizerk could volunteer you call out the centar’s name.

“Since you share the same passion for fighting as me and are head over the Unmei no gundan,” and because my avatar has the most resistances to your type of attacks, “I, Sōsaku-sha, creator of the nine worlds, strongest being in Yggdrasil, final boss, ruler of the Citadel, and your maker, formally challenges you to a duel.”

“ _Ooooh!_ ”

Everyone gasps, knowing that your proclamation is not one that can be brushed off with an excuse as it is the same statement you’d give players before wiping the floor with them. Dastgir has to have a very good reason not to grant you the challenge you seek and, from the hiss of a sigh that slips past his fangs, you know he doesn’t have a valid one.

“... _Heh_. To think...I’d be blessed to have the honor of dueling such a wonderful opponent. Then, my creator-” Drawing his thick arm up, his hand disappears into a dark fog that appears out of thin air before retreating with an all familiar hilt that has you swallowing. “I, Dastgir, one of the five Anointed, overseer of the Hero’s Hypogeum, head of the Unmei no gundan, master of melee, and genius weapon’s wielder, _accept_ such a heartfelt bid.”

“ _A-ah_ , I thank you for taking this seriously, but...Dastgir…” You nervously point to the gold engraved rod in his hand, “are you planning on using Hearth of the Thousand Dragon Needles in our spar?”

“Why, yes of course. I’m going to take our match seriously. I do not want to dishonor you by holding back. I know you’re a magic oriented being with very strong resistances to physical attacks, something I’m a specialty in. If I do not use a weapon imbued with magic then I’ll be set at a disadvantage, despite my resistances to magic type attacks. This whip, among a few other weapons in mind, seems fit to be used against you.”

You’re starting to regret asking Dastgir to be the one to face you. Maybe Alvara or Majesty would have been better...actually, no. You know that they can pull out a whole lot worse shit on you than what Dastgir can. However, that doesn’t change the fact that he plans to fight you with fucking _Hearth of the Thousand Dragon Needles_ and possibly a few others! You cringe at the thought of being hit by it and a shiver crawls up your spine in response.

“ _A-ah-em_ , Dastgir, um...while I-uh, appreciate your thoughtfulness, I’m only asking you to spar with me, to just...give me a refresher. I’m kind of rusty, mind you. It has been almost a year since my last fight. I may need you to um...you know, ease me into the spirit?”

Dastgir gives a small nod, “Mmm. Understood. While I think you’re underestimating yourself, as you’ve requested, I’ll go easy on you.”

“*Sigh*, thank you. Now,” You wave at the two Reborn and the four other Anointed who had only watched silently as you spoke with the centar, “all of you, clear the field and sit in the bleachers. You’ll be out of the fray that way and you’ll be able to watch at the safe distance.”

“Yes, my creator!”

“Good luck!”

“Stay safe, please.”

They all call before they march off to find a suitable place to sit, leaving you and Dastgir alone.

He interrupts the silence that had made itself present in the other's absence by pounding his fist against his bare chest, bowing his head in respect as he does so, “I must thank you again for this opportunity to show off my skills to you, my creator. In all my time I’ve been alive, I have never faced someone so much stronger than I am.” His muscles strain to contain his excitement and you swallow again.

_If you could sweat you think you’d be pissing out of your pores right now._

You can tell you’re about to bite off more than what you thought you could chew. A whole butt load more, that’s for sure. Maybe you should have asked one of the Reborn to spar with you instead? Hey, _why didn’t you?!_ They are more player level and not so much Sōsaku-sha level…

_No_. Somehow your mind supplies you with the feeling that that’s an out of character move for you.

Sōsaku-sha’s pride as the most powerful being wouldn’t allow them to bite off anything less than more than what they can chew. That is the whole premise of your character, your avatar. A final boss that could wreck entire top tier guilds within minutes. And what would it look like to the NPCs if you picked a fight with a Reborn? Would they think their ruler is a coward? Someone who picks fights only with those weaker than themselves? Well...the Anointed are technically weaker than Sōsaku-sha, but they are stronger than most players and certainly stronger than the Reborn. In a way...you kinda see this as your chance to prove yourself in front of this audience. Display your power, your right as ruler over them…

Well...you can try.

You eye down the handle tucked into the hoofed fingers of Dastgir with anxiety.

_That, however, is going to prove to be a problem_.

That is a nasty weapon. You know, for you had created it. You may be impervious to burns but the fire aspect will still really hurt your HP, not to mention the blades on that thing when the actual whip is summoned.

_Never did it cross your mind that you’d be on the business end of the deal when you were crafting the whip._

Although you still seem to be capable of magic, you don’t know how far those abilities stretch now. You don’t want to end up getting killed over...is it pride or curiosity at this point? Whatever, you need to make some ground rules before you go about this.

“N-no problem. Hey, listen. I’ve thought it over and, since we both are passionate about fighting, we might get carried away during this fight. I don’t want either of us getting gravely or seriously injured so...if either one of us should feel like we are in danger, we should do this.” You make the T symbol with your hands to symbolize a timeout, “It’ll be our signal to let one another know to stop all attacks immediately so we can avoid an accident. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, I will practice caution.” He shakes the ground as he slowly trots backward to put some distance between you and him, “My creator, you said that you want to train with me. In what method do you want to practice?”

“Um...I want to use my spells?”

“ _Ha!_ Yes, of course.” He stops one hundred meters from you with a stomp, “But how are you going to use those spells? What I’m asking is what you want me to do. Are you going to focus on offense or defense? Which way you approach this will also alter how I will too.”

“ _Oh_. Okay…”

_That is a good question._

If you’re offensive, you’ll be focusing more on attack power. That’s what your avatar is known for. Sōsaku-sha is the final boss of Yggdrasil and, most of the time, you had to be really aggressive while playing as your avatar. That fighting power might also be your saving grace in inevitable future battles. It will make sure that you’re not put into a tough position when your abilities are tested. Not to mention that Dastgir might be put on the defensive if you pressure him. He won’t be as prompted to attack you if you are the one attacking. That is a big if, though.

You’d be able to protect yourself better from not only the whip but him if you focused more on defense. Sōsaku-sha has two modes for a reason and sometimes, when players would push you, you’d have to focus on defense. Now that you’re trapped here, however, you might face a time when you might be cornered in a similar way. It might be best that you have experience on how to protect yourself in life or death situations. Maybe even learn how to protect others? Sōsaku-sha’s perk makes it so that they can reincarnate after a week of being dead but you don’t know if that is still the case and, quite frankly, you don't want to put that to the test. If you can’t protect yourself when the time comes, what then? However, if you focus on defense now, you have a feeling that Dastgir is really going to hammer in on you hard to test those defenses of yours.

You really don’t like these odds but you need to focus and strengthen one aspect. Usually, you’d fight both in an offensive and defensive manner but to focus on one will really enhance your strength in a constrained category. Back in Yggdrasil, the strongest players would focus their strengths into a specific field so that their strengths could excel. What kind of Cleric doesn’t focus on leveling up their healing abilities? Likewise, you should do the same since you’re limited on time. Not to mention that your choice might affect how your NPCs will see you as their ruler. So...

**What do you want your fight to center on?**

I want to focus on my offense

I want to focus on my defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have discovered some truths that lie within your new body but what does that mean for you? Has it only uncovered a whole new list of questions? And how will your match with Dastgir fair? Your next choice will decide so...
> 
> You're about to have a very intense fight with the Anointed, that's a given. What you choose now will not only affect how this duel will go but it will imprint a memory that will affect Sōsaku-sha's future abilities and choices later on. It will also start adding onto your overall reputation in this new world. I hope you all are happy with the choices you make. Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. Ever since I created this fic it has been rated Explicit because I knew what some of the future branch ways would contain. Plus, Overlord isn't necessarily child friendly so you all knew what you were getting yourselves into when you decided to join me on this adventure. However! I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be what will be in the beginning notes section to warn you.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> ** ⚠️ SUICIDAL TRIGGERS ⚠️ **
> 
> **💀 GORE WARNING 💀**
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> Other than those few things, it is the usual. I'm one year older now, ugh. ~~My life is practically over!~~ (Ignore me, I'm being dramatic) I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me just send me your player ID and I'll be sure to hit you up. If you see a player with the username BBS, you'll know it's me.
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57262645)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 運命の軍団(Unmei no gundan): Legion of Fate/Corps of Destiny  
> 星雲 (Seiun): Nebula  
> カオナシ (Kaonashi): Faceless, No-face


	17. Chapter 5: ARE YOU SNOW WHITE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation; however, things don't go as planned and you move on in search for answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! I'm finally finished with my summer classes! Now I'm back to college for fall from a two week break from the internship. I may be a little funky with updates but I spent a good portion of my break writing chapters a head of time so if I'm held back by work I'll still be able to post chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level and more!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 5: ARE YOU SNOW WHITE?**

You choose to go with the herd of deer despite your worries.

Seeking information also brings attention. You don’t want attention for the time being.

Besides, when will you ever experience something like this again?

One of the buck’s ears flick as it sees you start to walk in its direction and it trots off a few feet only to turn to check that you were following. It repeats the action a few more times until you’ve caught up to the herd.

You have no idea where you are headed. Off to the middle of nowhere? Someplace mystical? You have no clue...but you’re curious as to why the deer would want you to come along. You follow, knowing that if you change your mind or can’t find anything else to gain from following them you can just use Gate to come back here. Maybe they see you as some kind of source of protection? You don’t know how they would have been able to tell that you’re powerful if that is the case. Maybe it’s your Beast Tamer skills? Maybe it’s because you’re not human anymore? Are animals just generally more trusting in this...world? Or is it because of the flower trails?

You take a second to shift your gaze to the trail.

Do they see you as some kind of thing that can feed them now? You honestly don’t have a problem with that. Just being able to walk alongside them is satisfying enough...but you’re mainly doing this to wait until the memory of you fades. So...maybe you shouldn’t be leaving a trail for others to follow you with.

Your feet disconnect from the ground as Ascend activates, cutting off the grass path with an abrupt stop. While that might have helped you slightly, the deer will still be leaving trails in their wake. So, until you leave the herd, you’re still at risk of being followed.

“Mmm...I really shouldn’t be worried about the possibilities.” You shake your head and watch the birds and other various forest creatures tag alongside the herd you are in. “I should probably live in the moment for a bit. Maybe enjoying what I have at now is the refresher I need to focus on finding answers.”

With that last outward comment you let your mind wander off into a mindless buzz as you are escorted deeper and deeper into the wood by the forest folk…

●

The sun is much lower now than it was when you first started out on your excursion but it’s not quite evening yet. Despite the light of day still being available for what you suspect to be a few more hours, it has grown dark and thick underneath the towering canopy that makes up the green labyrinth. The shade has dropped the temperature of the forest floor but despite you being naked you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things.

Everything started to look the same with no signs of landmarks in the forest. A mushroom here. A bush there. Oh, another patch of weeds. All that and a maze of trees. It’s impossible to tell in which direction one could be moving in but that mattered little to you as you followed the herd. The sky-scraping trees further intensified as though they’re swallowing you up. It truly feels that you are entering into the belly of a beast...and it fills you with awe.

You imagine that this is what a redwood forest would look like or even a jungle but you hadn’t had the opportunity to visit one yet, back in the real world. To do such things now in the 2130s is something near impossible with the waitlists and the extortionate prices. The closest thing you got to those wondrous forests were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man-made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this may still be Yggdrasil and these are elements that you had implemented in the game but you hardly think that is so now. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

You’ve been following the herd for what you know has been hours yet nothing sticks out to you.

Other than the animals that you were following and the ones trailing you, there seemed to be no evident wildlife other than the vegetation. You’d hear the distant songs of birds and ticks of insects from a distance but nothing else. You seem to have gone to a very remote location.

Since the terrain had become more difficult to navigate the herd of deer had slowed their pace, giving you plenty of time to look around while they try to move.

You shift your vision to your rear, once again, still paranoid about being followed. Trees and vegetation blocked the way behind, making it very challenging to tell which direction one came from. In addition, you assume that not only would the terrain make it hard for ones to track you but it would be very hard to tell if you were being tracked. It seems like a double-edged sword but you feel that you have some advantage if you were in danger.

For one, you can just fly away if you’re ambushed, although you’re still hesitant on the idea of heights in fear of falling again.

Also, your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest ones came from the animals of course but you tried not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You had gaged a couple of times upon smelling some of them and out of the blue piss smells.

The piss smell had been distant but as you followed the deer it had become more and more potent. At one point, it just seemed to engulf you like a musky cloud, almost running into an invisible wall, and you just abruptly cut off your smelling senses until you are sure that the smell is far behind.

You had enjoyed the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, oaken, and foreign sweet odors but you just couldn’t stand the smell of the piss.

The issue with the piss smell is that you know for a fact that you’re in some kind of creature’s territory now and you suspect that it may not be good news for you. Even so, you have more confidence in your abilities and the herd hasn't faltered in their journey so you haven’t either.

You stay alert though, keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a mile away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary reassures you.

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much while you’re using Ascend but it does tell you when a bird or a bug decides to hitchhike on you and which way the breeze is coming from. Your vision only does so much in an environment like this even though it keeps you well covered from all angles. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret and with the smell of piss ferment in the air like you know it probably still is, it’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similar to how your other senses work.

There is something odd that you had noticed when you started to watch your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or the trees only for them to pop out. It was mainly insects that proved that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeped you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin and it’d feel the most intense when you’d focus on particular organisms.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly kept it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is tracking you. The only living things that were following you were the ones you didn’t mind. As long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy.

The deer haven’t changed in direction since you started following them which makes you suspect that they may be heading to an actual location.

_You don’t know how to feel about that._

It could mean nothing but the thought of them actually trying to lead you somewhere specific both concerns and intrigues you at the same time. Could they actually understand you? When you had asked for help did they really listen? It’s an absurd thought but, after all that has occurred to you in a span of...not even a day, you wouldn’t call it impossible anymore.

Any hint as to what it could be eludes you.

So, until you arrive at your destination, if there is any, you believe thinking up a game plan would be wise.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

 _Sooooo_ ….

….

_What do you want to do?_

“I want to get out of this mess”, *sigh* but you know that’s off the table.

_So what else do you want to do?_

“Maybe get a roof over my head? Someplace safe and comfortable that I can hold out in until I can get back home.” You nod at the fair idea.

_How do you expect to do that?_

“Well...Depends on what happens. If I can find a way to integrate myself back into human society then I’d try to get a job to support myself...though...heh, I don’t think that they have a demand for programmers just yet.” You shake your head lamentably, “Seems like I’m stuck in some kind of fantasy medieval world. No technology yet...augh. They’re so dated back. If I were a technician I’d get the ball rolling in that department but...I only know a little bit about that kind of stuff. Metal conducts electricity, I know that. And there are more ways to conduct electricity than flying a kite to be struck by lightning.”

Yeah, water, solar, wind, geothermal, so much knowledge just at your fingertips...wait.

You look down at your colorful hands as an idea strikes you. “Can I start a _new_ form of producing electricity by magic?”

You have thousands upon thousands of spells at your disposal. Maybe with enough practice, you can start a whole new revolution of technological advancements in this new world. Magic is obviously a thing in this world. The way those men addressed you as a magic caster not to mention that one man named Nate who struck you with that attack.

You rub your neck and grimace at the memory.

What was that attack called again? Magic Arrow? That is a first-tier spell from Yggdrasil that allows the caster to shoot out arrows made out of their own mana. Since he only cast one it only shows how weak of a magic caster he was. Casting it at a higher tier would increase the number of projectiles generated as well as the individual damage output of each projectile.

Even so, you’re surprised that that attack hurt you as bad as it did. A single projectile's damage output is still minuscule. It is pretty much impossible for anyone to one-shot their enemies with a single cast. The damage output of the spell did not depend on where the enemy was struck back in the game. However, he aimed at your throat with purpose and it struck hard. If not for Life, you'd be dead.

“ _Tsk_.” Your mood suddenly grows sour and you decide to take your mind off the subject, reasoning that you might have served him back his medicine with the zombies.

Well, even if you could produce electricity in this world, how would you power it? Would you have mages and wizards constantly power a light bulb for you? And how would you explain it to the masses? If your memory serves you right, history shows how people react to new things. The churches, for example, would lynch people they thought to be associated with the devil and condemned them as witches. How about having your throat slit in the middle of the night when someone wants to steal your ideas?

 _Maybe sticking out in the crowd would be a bad thing_. You’re already trying to hide from that one village, why should you risk your safety again?

“*Sigh*, it’d make many people’s lives much easier.”

There is so much you could do to improve this world actually. Medicine and simple hygiene would be a profound step forward. It could save countless lives. You could start your own clinic. Start off easy and work your way up from there by gaining apprentices who also practice magic. You could start a whole line of doctors. Cure Disease and Light Healing are only a small portion of what you can do…

 _Then again, you’d stick out_ …

Mmm…

You also know of many recipes from Earth. You may not be the best cook but you have more knowledge than bread and soup. Are salads a thing yet? That would be easy. With your beast taming skills you could gather all sorts of creatures to harvest off of easily. Not to mention your druid skills. You got a couple of other spells that could help you like Create Water for some freshwater. A couple of fire oriented spells can help you cook. Temperature Change could also help you with heating water, maybe for tea? Ice-type spells to preserve your food, maybe even to serve desserts such as ice cream? You would have the freshest produce to cook and experiment with. Rice. Burritos. Chips. Miso. Pancakes. Pasta. Soba. Pizza. Grilled cheese. Burgers. Yakitori. Fries. Popsicles. Ribs. You have no limit! You could do anything in this new world…

 _But that would make you stick out_ ….

….

Mm _mm_....

Maybe you should do simple jobs. A maid? People don’t pay attention to maids...

You make a face at the sick feeling that makes itself known by a gag.

Wow. You _really_ don’t want to do that. It’s almost as if you had asked yourself to become a p-prostitute! You know that those things were completely unrelated yet your entire being feels like it spits at the idea. What’s so wrong with maid work?

 _The thought of being a mere servant slaving under some lower life form makes your stomach turn_ -

What- _what_...what's this? _W-why are you thinking that way?!_ …you didn’t realize your pride came before your life! And lower life form?! Humans?! Not even a day ago you were a human! It is wrong to be thinking this way! Do I really think I am of higher status or even a higher being than people?!

_Yep._

No! _NO! You are not above other people! What is wrong with you?! What have you become?! What has happened to your mind?!_ This-

Glittery golden light fills your vision and your mind blanks.

You freeze in mid-air, trying to figure out what you were just thinking about. You were thinking about jobs you can take up but what was...

....

....

….

*sigh*...No matter how hard you try to remember what it was you can’t seem to recall the seconds prior.

Scratching your neck you hum. “Huh. I must have had a brain fart or something..." Welp, that something that future you can have a problem with. Right now, however...you need to focus on making a game plan. You start following the herd again and continue to mull.

Hmmm….

How about a hmm...a mercenary of sorts? Someone hired to help around with odd jobs that normal people wouldn’t be able to do? M _mm_ …

Seems hard and dangerous...huh...actually, that doesn’t sound that ba-Now wait! Hold on, were you okay with danger?! No! That’s the reason you’re wandering off into the middle of nowhere to get away from danger…

….

…You went...into the middle of nowhere...in a fantasy world that holds the possibility of monsters...far away from any human civilization... where there’s no one to help you if something bad happened...and you’re _worried_ about working as a hired mercenary?

You slap yourself hard in the face, causing the birds on your shoulders to flutter off.

“Ow.” The sting resides pretty quickly as the birds return to take perch on you.

You’re so stupid. *Sigh*, but at least you have ways to protect yourself now if you do end up in trouble.

_Maybe there’s no avoiding getting noticed._

“I mean,” You laugh aridly, “I’m not exactly from this world...or from a time close to this period.”

You’re going to stick out no matter what you do to change your appearance and how you act. You’ll still sound off, not to mention the conflicting feelings you have with your body…*sigh*

….

….

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re in the thick of the unknown…

...

Huh…

_Maybe your mind has changed more than from the karma._

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you after the...incident and in the stream, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off and even after you had appeared in this weird place, you had wondered for hours. You had only slept because you felt like that would help you wake up from this nightmare. You hadn’t felt tired at all before you slept. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar but why hadn’t you felt tired? You still don’t.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

You’ve already seen the extent of your blood lust so what else might have shifted? You seem to be drawn to danger which is not okay. Not to mention that your...pride, is it? That your pride holds you back from making certain choices.

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

You nod to yourself as you continue to follow the herd.

_Has this pep talk really accomplished anything?_

“Nothing. I’m still fucking lost.” Your shoulders slump, “... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making moves of sorts, ones thought upon and well planned out.

You can think about getting a job after you’ve settled into a society and learned some of the basics of their culture. Who knows? You might find a possible job that is perfect for you.

But that does raise a question. _Why do you want to integrate back into human society so badly?_ Well, frankly, you don’t know anything about completely living on your own.

“I did live in an apartment on my own back home.”

That doesn’t count. You don’t know how to hunt your own food...if you even need to eat...and magic can solve that…

You don’t know how to build a shelter...well, you do have a couple of spells that could assist you like Create Fortress or Nature’s Shelter.

...hmmm...you don’t know how you’d be able to clean it on your own?...summoning spells...Beast Tamer skills…

….

_Well...it might not be so bad of an idea then..._

Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society of sorts on your own, hidden deep within this forest. Yeah, and the more that you spread the more ways you can get information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless there’s anyone else here like you…

...

 _Wait. Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world_?! You had thought the mob might have been but you were quickly proved wrong...but...

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

You got it.

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start once you’ve found grounding and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare out a small opening in the canopy to the late afternoon sky above as animals scatter away from you.

Blue sky. A blue sky that is no longer present on your world, covered with smog, but here?

You smile.

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again to continue with the herd-!!!

A tinkling of a knowing...an awareness of something ahead makes its way across your skin and your body jolts to a stop to focus on the source of the feeling.

This...this feels different. Much larger than what other creatures there had been. Fixing your focus to hone in on the-fast? Oh _WOAH! What the fuck?!_ It’s heading toward you at an alarming rate!

 _W-what should you do?!_ Crouch in the grass?! No! It’s a land animal! You need to go higher! If you do so not only will you be out of its way but you’ll have a better chance at spotting it!

With that thought you rise up high into the air to a height that’d surely shatter your legs if you fell… Shaking your head at the morbid thought at hand you try to look for what was coming but it’s hard to see beyond the trees.

What you do see is the deer and other animals around the area scatter as the sound of something approaching becomes clearer and soon all you’re left with is silence.

All the animals had retreated and the large creature in question has come to a stop a little distance away, but is still remaining hidden.

Meanwhile, you stay in your place high up in the air, only a quarter away from the canopy, as you try to distinguish what it is you’re feeling.

 _I-is this a monster? It feels...larger than any deer. Way larger_. Like an ELEPHANT! You’ve seen how big those things can be on television and from what you can sense, it’s probably safe to assume that it is that big. The only issue is that you don’t know what kind of monster it could be! Yggdrasil contains many creatures of similar size and that’s only if you’re considering the possibility of-

“Heard your voices from afar, I did.”

... _I did?_

Your nonexistent face becomes skewed. Perplexed and concerned with what you could possibly be facing, you remain silent as you wonder...why it reminds you of how a certain green alien speaks.

“Hide from me, you can’t.” Their confident voice echoes around you as they continue, “Trespassing on my territory, you are. Leave now for merciful today, I am. Rejoice, for I will not give chase in your retreat.”

….

...you…

... _you don’t know what you should do_.

Respecting its wishes might be the smart thing to do. You don’t want to pick a fight...well, actually...you’re not really opposed to the idea of testing your strengths- _No!_ No. You’re not going to fight a monster. If anything, since it speaks, you might be able to get information from it. What kind of information you could get from a monster, you don’t know. But it’s better than what you know now.

However, if you try to question it, it might get aggressive and that, in turn, will push you to be aggressive. You’ve already seen that your karma level can make you decimate an entire mob when they tried to kill you. This might not be any different if you don’t find a way to subdue this creature fast.

*Sigh* _maybe you should just cut your losses and leave_. The deer have already gone past where your sixth sense feels so you can’t follow them anymore unless you go looking for them. Maybe you should just fly off and look for civilization like you planned to from the beginning.

This sucks. It seems like no matter where you go you’ll always find conflict...

**“What shall it be, intruders?”**

I’ll just leave.

I’ll face the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a little hint. I'm not going to make this too much of a spoiler but more of a reminder. What you choose next will affect your relationships with others and how Sōsaku-sha will react to scenarios in the future. This will dictate how soon you'll get into contact with Nazarick as either an enemy or an ally. It will also start adding onto your overall reputation in this new world. I hope you all are happy with the choices you make. Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be in the beginning notes section to warn you if there is such content.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> **⚠️ TRIGGERING CONTENT⚠️**  
>  (Insert Triggering Content)
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. If you see a player going by the name BBS you'll know it is me. I only have so many companion slots so it's first come first serve. Do know, however, that if you want to be aligned with me you have to be active on the game, that's all I ask. If you're not active for a total of 60 days in a row I usually kick players off my companion list no matter how high the trust levels I've collected with said players. I want to co-op with players who I can play along side with on occasion. Also, have any of you guys played **DARKWOOD**? If you don't know what it is I _highly_ recommend checking it out. It's one of my top favorite games now! I'm slightly debating on whether or not I should start a fanfic of it because, from what I've seen, there's only like 15 or so fics on this site of the game, not nearly enough. If any of you are interested in that please tell me. I don't know what I'd write about however. Maybe you, the reader, taking the place of the stranger as you try to survive the wood? Maybe a one chapter spin-off? I haven't seen any reader interactive fics for it yet and if no one will write something I will if that's what yall'd like. Make sure to tell me what you think! Hope yall have a good day and stay safe!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	18. Chapter 5: NOT THIS TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation; however, things don't go as planned and you move on in search for answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! I'm finally finished with my summer classes! Now I'm back to college for fall from a two week break from the internship. I may be a little funky with updates but I spent a good portion of my break writing chapters a head of time so if I'm held back by work I'll still be able to post chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level and more!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 5: NOT THIS TIME**

Maybe it’s best that you don’t just wander off into the middle of nowhere, especially in a world that may contain monsters.

Seeking information is the only way you can take steps to survive and following deer doesn’t sound very educating if you’re being quite honest.

One of the buck’s ears flick as it sees you start to float up into the air and it trots off to join back up with the herd. You watch the forest folk all head off in their own set directions as you rise higher and higher until a breeze hits you above the treeline.

For a split second you jump because you thought you were about to fall again but the breeze just slips past you, making the tops of the trees appear like a flowing green ocean, and you sigh.

“Remember. It’s all about intentions.” You reassure yourself as you float a bit higher to try to see where you could head.

Life meets your gaze as you hover twenty or so feet above the top of the forest. A breathing hilly expanse of green made up of leaves as far as the eye can see below while blue swallows up the sky above.

A gasp escapes as you gape at the world above. That all-enveloping gray that you thought you’d never escape from is absent and this blue is...so blue. It’s so...refreshing. Rejuvenating. The clouds that occupy it slowly drift in a slow march across the expanse of the sky to fade off on the horizon, casting down shadows on the green planet below.

This...is what Earth was like? How had this existed before your time? _It’s so clean_. Like the ones you see in digital format in ads, movies, and more. Like the ones you had created in Yggdrasil.

The breeze that passes you this time doesn’t startle you but reminds you of the natural beauty that still exists here.

No...this is not Earth. You already know that...but...how sad that it isn’t…

….

Shaking your head, you remind yourself of the situation you find yourself in.

To what you only guess is the North West, due to the angle of the sun, are some snowy mountains. The icy rockfaces are the only masses that stick out amongst the trees.

You hum as you look in every other direction to try to see where you could head.

_You’re definitely not going to go back South. That’s where the village resides._

“So I guess the only option is forward…”

_But which way is forward_? Frankly, whichever path you choose now might just be another step backward. This is a whole new alien world to you and from here all you can do is choose a direction to go in and continue from there. What’s most important right now is finding out how you can survive and the only way you can do that is if you learn. Only then could you start finding clues to your predicament...however, you don’t think there’s an answer in the world that could explain what has happened to you. Not unless there’s anyone else here like you…

...

_Wait. Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_ You had thought the mob might have been but you were quickly proved wrong...but...

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

You got it.

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start once you’ve found grounding and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare out into the open sky.

Blue sky. A blue sky that is no longer present on your world, covered with smog, but here?

You smile.

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again as you cautiously drift higher, trying to see anything that sticks out to give you a hint...to no avail.

Frowning, you take in your options.

_All you really can do now is hope for the best and just fly off in a set direction._

The feeling of the frown deepens.

That’s not very helpful...well...if the path you choose turns out to be a bust you can just teleport back here with a Gate and start over.

With a sigh, you weigh your options and decide to just cut your losses and just wing it. No south. Just the West all the way to the East.

**Which way shall you journey?**

West to where the sun will set.

North West to the mountains.

North to the far mountains.

North East to what appears to be spotty trees.

East to where the sun rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a little hint. I'm not going to make this too much of a spoiler but more of a reminder. Keep in mind that I'm actually using the map of the new world when giving you the option to go in certain directions. Maybe that will assist you on making a choice? I mean, if you're a big pansy and don't have the gall to just wing this, a quick peek at a map wouldn't hurt now would it, eh? This will decide what journey you'll embark on. Hope you like the one you choose. Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be in the beginning notes section to warn you if there is such content.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> **⚠️ TRIGGERING CONTENT⚠️**  
>  (Insert Triggering Content)
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. If you see a player going by the name BBS you'll know it is me. I only have so many companion slots so it's first come first serve. Do know, however, that if you want to be aligned with me you have to be active on the game, that's all I ask. If you're not active for a total of 60 days in a row I usually kick players off my companion list no matter how high the trust levels I've collected with said players. I want to co-op with players who I can play along side with on occasion. Also, have any of you guys played **DARKWOOD**? If you don't know what it is I _highly_ recommend checking it out. It's one of my top favorite games now! I'm slightly debating on whether or not I should start a fanfic of it because, from what I've seen, there's only like 15 or so fics on this site of the game, not nearly enough. If any of you are interested in that please tell me. I don't know what I'd write about however. Maybe you, the reader, taking the place of the stranger as you try to survive the wood? Maybe a one chapter spin-off? I haven't seen any reader interactive fics for it yet and if no one will write something I will if that's what yall'd like. Make sure to tell me what you think! Hope yall have a good day and stay safe!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	19. Chapter 5: OH, WOW. THAT WAS QUICK…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation and flee the scene. With a horse at your side you venture off into the unknown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! I'm finally finished with my summer classes! Now I'm back to college for fall from a two week break from the internship. I may be a little funky with updates but I spent a good portion of my break writing chapters a head of time so if I'm held back by work I'll still be able to post chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level and more!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 5: OH, WOW. THAT WAS QUICK…**

Looking off to the East, your eyes trail across the horizon as you see nothing in sight except the commonalities.

Well...the village that you fled from was situated on the stream that flowed all the way here. You know for you had followed it up to this point. So...if you continue down West along with the stream it’ll be easier for a mob to follow you if they are trying to. You’re sure you’ll run into another human civilization or...some place you can settle down at as long as you keep to areas where life exists. Civilization cannot exist if life cannot exist in the same area. If this is a fantasy world where magic is prevalent, guessing by how the mob had mentioned magic casters, you’re also going to guess that this world has stuff like castles or noble provinces. And If there’s anywhere in the world where a castle will be present it’ll be near locations that can provide ample resources. Places such as those are hubs for knowledge since they can afford more, provide more, and contain more information about surrounding locations and on general commonalities. If there isn’t then you’re going to take steps to increase this world’s prosperity.

_However, this is the best lead you have._

“I guess there’s no time to waste.” You pick yourself off the ground, opting to stand rather than fly as you look off to the East horizon. “There are only so many hours within one day and I don’t want the mob to catch up to me if they’re trying to find me.”

Butterflies trail you as you turn away to walk up to Jewels who looks like a peaceful giant from where she lays. Although you’re pretty huge yourself as your avatar, you just can’t compare to the overall size of the horse. Not to mention that she is healthy and muscular which only adds to her overall width. 

“Hey, girl.” You scratch behind one of her ears and you swear that the horse tilts its head into your touch. “We need to go now. Can you get up, Jewels...please?” 

With a snort, the horse does as you ask and stands up upon its four legs causing you to let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god for Beast Tamer skills.” The relieved ramble makes itself known as you float up to gently place yourself on the back of the horse, clutching onto your butterfly infested moss cloak as you try to get comfortable. Your Beast Tamer skills are the only exclamation for why creatures seem lax around you and how they are able to listen to your requests despite them not understanding you. You had these skills for the purpose of being the creator of Yggdrasil as they are the “Life Giver” and that would mean that creatures would be friendly with their creator to some extent, not to mention that you used it to rule over the vast variety of NPCs in your realm. “Let's go East to the sunrise. We might find something that way.”

Jewels does as you ask and starts to walk slowly away from the pond.

You have no idea where you are headed. Off to the middle of nowhere? Someplace mystical? You have no clue...but you’re hopeful as you enjoy the pleasant crisp breeze that keeps this green planet alive and breathing. You understand that if you change your mind on your choice or if you can’t find anything else to gain from going East you can just use Gate to come back here. However...there may be an issue in that.

You take a second to shift your gaze to the trail the horse leaves from the bunch of flowers.

Those farmers, if they’re determined to find you, can still follow where you’re headed because of the hoof prints Jewels leaves in her wake. So, until you find a way to stop that from occurring or you leave Jewels behind, you’re still at risk of being followed.

“Mmm...I really shouldn’t be worried about the possibilities.” You shake your head and watch the butterflies flutter around and trail you as Jewels continues to walk. “I should probably live in the moment for a bit. Maybe enjoying what I have at now is the refresher I need to focus on finding answers.”

With that last outward comment you let your mind wander off into a mindless buzz as you are escorted farther and farther by Jewels into the unknown…

●

The sun is much lower now than it was when you first started out on your excursion but it’s not quite evening yet. Despite the light of day still being available for what you suspect to be a few more hours, the sky has noticeably shifted in palette as it had marched across the sky to rest behind you. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you had remained somewhat in a numb trance as Jewels and you had continued on your way.

The sun had made it considerably warmer as the hours had passed but, what you can only guess after three o’clock, it started to cool off. The temperature fluctuations had been noticeable but despite you being naked you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there were only clouds of smog. _There was no sun_. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to your first gaming convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, all you have done today is stare at the sun and bask in its embrace...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. You can only guess that it’s a natural thing that is supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes...or it’s because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that is starting to dye the sky a calming orange color. You thought that the sky would look brown before the sunset since the orange and blue colors would meld to make such a color...but no...the orange is so subtle. Only because you had been watching the descent had you become aware of the shift. It had dawned on you a while back that you’ll be able to experience your first ever genuine sunset after so many years of being alive.

_How you’re not going to let anything get in the way of this._

You continue to watch the falling sky, thankful that your extended vision allows you to focus on it as you keep half the mind to continue looking out for anything different.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks across the plains. It’s all grass. Grass here, grass there...though there are the occasional bush and tree. However not much else changes. The only obscurities that you catch are the weeds that take place of grass. It truly feels that you are a passenger on a vessel that is drifting across a green ocean by how flat and alive it is...and it fills you with awe.

The closest thing you got to these wondrous plains were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man-made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this may still be Yggdrasil and these are elements that you had implemented in the game but you hardly think that is so now. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

You’ve been going on for what you know has been hours yet nothing sticks out to you. You seem to have gone to a very remote location.

You shift your vision to your rear, once again, still paranoid about being followed. Nothing blocked the way behind but nothing stood out either, making it very challenging to tell which direction one came from unless they keep in mind where the sun is. Although there’s nowhere you could hide you feel that you have some advantage if you were in danger.

For one, you can just fly away if you’re ambushed, although you’re still hesitant on the idea of heights in fear of falling again. Plus, you don’t want to abandon Jewels so you might just use magic to get away if anything bad happens.

Also, your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them, such as Jewels, but overall the plains smell relatively good. The grass reminds you of tea by the tangy richness it releases. You also enjoy the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, and foreign sweet odors that litter the landscape. It’s like...it’s what you think flower shops would have smelled like if there were any more around back on Earth…

You enjoy the scents that come your way, holding onto this moment while keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing.

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much but tell you when a bug decides to hitchhike on you, how Jewels feels, and which way the breeze is coming from. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similarly to how your other senses work. You’ll see how to make it work later.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or in the passing trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense when you focus on particular organisms like Jewels. Sensing her is the weirdest feeling, almost as if you’re sitting on a battery or that your bottom half is enveloped in static. You can’t describe it in any other way than that.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind. As long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...or if something does start following you...you know that you could handle it now that you’re magic is working and you’d be able to start interrogating whatever it could be. If it comes to it, you could all kill it-

What- _woah_...hold on now. I-is that you talking?! _Is that really you?!_ …

Woah, holy shit... is your mind affected?

Are you actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you. Even if it’s a human?!

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

Wow. You might need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No! _NO! It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance! It is wrong!_ It’s-

Glittery golden light fills your vision and your mind blanks.

You freeze in place on Jewels back, trying to figure out what you were just thinking about…

....

....

….

*sigh*...No matter how hard you try to remember what it was you can’t seem to recall the seconds prior.

Scratching your neck you hum. “Huh. I must have had a brain fart or something..." Welp, that something that future you can have a problem with. Right now, however...you need to focus on finding information.

So far you’ve found absolutely nothing.

“... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

So, until you arrive at your destination, if there is any, you believe thinking up a game plan would be wise.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

 _Sooooo_ ….

….

_What do you want to do?_

“I want to get out of this mess”, *sigh* but you know that’s off the table.

_So what else do you want to do?_

“Maybe get a roof over my head? Someplace safe and comfortable that I can hold out in until I can get back home.” You nod at the fair idea.

_How do you expect to do that?_

“Well...Depends on what happens. If I can find a way to integrate myself back into human society then I’d try to get a job to support myself...though...heh, I don’t think that they have a demand for programmers just yet.” You shake your head lamentably, “Seems like I’m stuck in some kind of fantasy medieval world. No technology yet...augh. They’re so dated back. If I were a technician I’d get the ball rolling in that department but...I only know a little bit about that kind of stuff. Metal conducts electricity, I know that. And there are more ways to conduct electricity than flying a kite to be struck by lightning.”

Yeah, water, solar, wind, geothermal, so much knowledge just at your fingertips...wait.

You look down at your colorful hands as an idea strikes you. “Can I start a _new_ form of producing electricity by magic?”

You have thousands upon thousands of spells at your disposal. Maybe with enough practice, you can start a whole new revolution of technological advancements in this new world. Magic is obviously a thing in this world. The way those men addressed you as a magic caster when they were trying to find you.

You rub your neck and ponder over the memory.

That means that there are others that have magical abilities, typical for a fantasy world. But...even if you could produce electricity in this world, how would you power it? Would you have mages and wizards constantly power a light bulb for you? And how would you explain it to the masses? If your memory serves you right, history shows how people react to new things. The churches, for example, would lynch people they thought to be associated with the devil and condemned them as witches. How about having your throat slit in the middle of the night when someone wants to steal your ideas?

 _Maybe sticking out in the crowd would be a bad thing_. You’re already trying to hide from that one village, why should you risk your safety again?

“*Sigh*, it’d make many people’s lives much easier.”

There is so much you could do to improve this world actually. Medicine and simple hygiene would be a profound step forward. It could save countless lives. You could start your own clinic. Start off easy and work your way up from there by gaining apprentices who also practice magic. You could start a whole line of doctors. Cure Disease and Light Healing are only a small portion of what you can do…

_Then again, you’d stick out…_

Mmm…

You also know of many recipes from Earth. You may not be the best cook but you have more knowledge than bread and soup. Are salads a thing yet? That would be easy. With your Beast Tamer skills, you could gather all sorts of creatures to harvest off of easily. Not to mention your Druid skills. You got a couple of other spells that could help you like Create Water for some freshwater. A couple of fire oriented spells can help you cook. Temperature Change could also help you with heating water, maybe for tea? Ice-type spells to preserve your food, maybe even to serve desserts such as ice cream? You would have the freshest produce to cook and experiment with. Rice. Burritos. Chips. Miso. Pancakes. Pasta. Soba. Pizza. Grilled cheese. Burgers. Yakitori. Fries. Popsicles. Ribs. You have no limit! You could do anything in this new world…

_But that would make you stick out…._

….

Mm _mm...._

Maybe you should do simple jobs. A maid? People don’t pay attention to maids...

You make a face at the sick feeling that makes itself known by a gag.

Wow. You _really_ don’t want to do that. It’s almost as if you had asked yourself to become a p-prostitute. You know that those things were completely unrelated yet your entire being feels like it spits at the idea. What’s so wrong with maid work?

 _The thought of being a mere servant slaving under some lower life form makes your stomach turn_ -

What- _what_...what's this? _W-why are you thinking that way?!_ …you didn’t realize your pride came before your life! And lower life form?! Humans?! Not even a day ago you were a human! It is wrong to be thinking this way! Do I really think I am of higher status or even a higher being than people?!

_Yep._

No! _NO! You are not above other people! What is wrong with you?! What have you become?! What has happened to your mind?!_ This-

Glittery golden light fills your vision once again and your mind blanks.

...

....

....

….

“ _Uh_...what...was I just thinking of again?...” You spend another few moments trying to puzzle together what you might have been mulling about but nothing comes up. “Man...I must be too stressed out if I’m forgetting stuff that easily..." Scratching your temple you continue to focus on making a game plan.

Hmmm….

How about a hmm...a mercenary of sorts? Someone hired to help around with odd jobs that normal people wouldn’t be able to do? M _mm_ …

Seems hard and dangerous...huh...actually, that doesn’t sound that ba-Now wait! Hold on, were you okay with danger?! No! That’s the reason you’re wandering off into the middle of nowhere to get away from danger…

….

…You went...into the middle of nowhere...in a fantasy world that holds the possibility of monsters...far away from any human civilization... where there’s no one to help you if something bad happened...and you’re _worried_ about working as a hired mercenary?

You slap yourself hard in the face, causing the butterflies on your shoulders to flutter off.

“Ow.” The sting resides pretty quickly as the fluttery insects return to take perch on you.

You’re so stupid. *Sigh*, but at least you have ways to protect yourself now if you do end up in trouble.

_Maybe there’s no avoiding getting noticed._

“I mean,” You laugh aridly, “I’m not exactly from this world...or from a time close to this period.”

You’re going to stick out no matter what you do to change your appearance and how you act. You’ll still sound off, not to mention the conflicting feelings you have with your body…*sigh*

….

….

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re in the thick of the unknown…

...

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you in the pond, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off and even after you had appeared in this weird place, you had wondered for hours. You had only slept because you felt like that would help you wake up from this nightmare. You hadn’t felt tired at all before you slept. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar but why hadn’t you felt tired? You still don’t.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

You nod to yourself as you continue to watch the sunset merrily.

_Has this pep talk really accomplished anything?_

“Nothing. I’m still fucking lost.” Your shoulders slump, “... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making moves of sorts, ones thought upon and well planned out.

You can think about getting a job after you’ve settled into a society and learned some of the basics of their culture. Who knows? You might find a possible job that is perfect for you.

But that does raise a question. _Why do you want to integrate back into human society so badly?_ Well, frankly, you don’t know anything about completely living on your own.

“I did live in an apartment on my own back home.”

That doesn’t count. You don’t know how to hunt your own food...if you even need to eat...and magic can solve that…

You don’t know how to build a shelter...well, you do have a couple of spells that could assist you like Create Fortress or Nature’s Shelter.

...hmmm...you don’t know how you’d be able to clean it on your own?...summoning spells...Beast Tamer skills…

….

_Well...it might not be so bad of an idea then..._

Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society of sorts on your own, near the stream as you thought of doing earlier. Yeah, and the more that you spread the more ways you can get information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless there’s anyone else here like you…

...

 _Wait. Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_ You had thought the mob might have been but you were quickly proved wrong...but...

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

You got it.

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start once you’ve found grounding and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare out at the horizon behind you.

A beautiful sky. A sky that is no longer present on your world, covered with smog, but here?

You smile.

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again to continue your search-“Wait...is that a…”

You narrow your focus on an item far ahead of you, convincing yourself that you’re not seeing things as Jewels continues to carry you. In doing so, what has caught your attention starts to draw closer.

Is that a structure in the distance?!.... Yes. _Yes, it is!_ It looks like a wall!

“Jewels, head over there, _quickly!_ ” The horse does so, trotting a bit faster so you could investigate it.

Walls are man-made structures! They don’t just pop out of the ground like daisies! This is your first real lead in this strange world! And this wall doesn't just look like the petty wooden ones a village trying to defend itself would throw up. No. This seems to be made up of stone by how pale it appears in contrast to the land you’re steadily drawing closer to. Stone is not necessarily limited to upper-class individuals but more often than not, those with the knowledge to construct such structures and those with the resources to do such, are those holding higher power over the land.

_In which case, individuals who hold more knowledge for you to learn from._

It’d be wise, before you get closer, to decide on a form to uphold. You don’t want to repeat the scenario of ‘ _Oh no! A monster!_ ’

You hum almost in an agitated manner but it sounds sadder than anything. You don’t like the idea of you being seen as a monster...despite that technically being the case. So, to avoid future complications between...hmm, race(?)...the people of this world, you'll need to appear as somewhat familiar and trustworthy.

It’s an easy fix with magic. You have a couple of spells that can do the trick but you have only one in mind.

Disguise Self

It isn’t a high-level spell as it is just a simple illusion. Players can make themselves—including their clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on them—look different until the spell ends or until they dismiss it. Players can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. They can’t change their body type, so they must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Other than that, the extent of the illusion is pretty flexible. The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection, however. For example, if a player used this spell to add a hat to their outfit, objects will pass through the hat. Likewise, if a player used this spell to appear thinner than they actually are, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch them would bump into them while it’s seemingly still in midair. In addition to that, the spell only has an hour duration so, until you can find a more permanent method of disguising yourself, you’ll have to recast it every hour.

An hour is enough time to replenish the loss of MP so, even though you’ll have to keep casting it over and over again, it won’t hurt you to do so. As long as you have your perk Life it’ll restore your MP double the speed normal players MP can. You did consider using Transmutation but you worry that it may be a painful process and would require you to use other spells to make it more tolerable.

So, for this all to work, you obviously need to change your appearance to appear like a human again. Not just any human, however. You need to fit in so you have to choose a form that has similarities to the natives of this world. If you appear too foreign, you’ll draw eyes which means that you’ll need to replicate what you’ve seen in that one village as reference. You’ve only seen men so far but that’s more than enough. You would have loved to appear as yourself but you also don’t want to use your actual identity in this world as it could endanger you. You have to make a new look. This way, your interactions with the natives of this...new...world? Yggdrasil? Whatever! NEW SITUATION will run a bit more smoothly…

**What will you choose to look like?**

I’ll look like a male.

I’ll look like a female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a little hint. I'm not going to make this too much of a spoiler but more of a reminder. Keep in mind that I'm actually using the map of the new world when giving you the option to go in certain directions. Maybe that will assist you on making a choice? I mean, if you're a big pansy and don't have the gall to just wing this, a quick peek at a map wouldn't hurt now would it, eh? This will decide what journey you'll embark on. Hope you like the one you choose. Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be in the beginning notes section to warn you if there is such content.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> **⚠️ TRIGGERING CONTENT⚠️**  
>  (Insert Triggering Content)
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. If you see a player going by the name BBS you'll know it is me. I only have so many companion slots so it's first come first serve. Do know, however, that if you want to be aligned with me you have to be active on the game, that's all I ask. If you're not active for a total of 60 days in a row I usually kick players off my companion list no matter how high the trust levels I've collected with said players. I want to co-op with players who I can play along side with on occasion. Also, have any of you guys played **DARKWOOD**? If you don't know what it is I _highly_ recommend checking it out. It's one of my top favorite games now! I'm slightly debating on whether or not I should start a fanfic of it because, from what I've seen, there's only like 15 or so fics on this site of the game, not nearly enough. If any of you are interested in that please tell me. I don't know what I'd write about however. Maybe you, the reader, taking the place of the stranger as you try to survive the wood? Maybe a one chapter spin-off? I haven't seen any reader interactive fics for it yet and if no one will write something I will if that's what yall'd like. Make sure to tell me what you think! Hope yall have a good day and stay safe!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	20. Chapter 5: MOVING ON UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation and flee the scene. With a horse at your side you venture off into the unknown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! I'm finally finished with my summer classes! Now I'm back to college for fall from a two week break from the internship. I may be a little funky with updates but I spent a good portion of my break writing chapters a head of time so if I'm held back by work I'll still be able to post chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level and more!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 5: MOVING ON UP**

Looking off to the West, your eyes trail up the stream of water that flows out from the pond that sits beside you and a memory rings in your head from when you’d watch animal and nature documentaries.

“Where there is water, there is life. Ha….” Pastels melt across your skin as you pat yourself on the back for remembering such.

The village that you fled from was situated on the stream that flowed all the way here. You know for you had followed it up to this point. If you continue down it you’re sure you’ll run into another human civilization or...some place you can settle down at. There's a good reason why most major world powers became as prosperous and powerful as they had. It’s because they were situated near water sources that were rich in minerals and resources. If this is a fantasy world where magic is prevalent, guessing by how the mob had mentioned magic casters, you’re also going to guess that this world has stuff like castles or noble provinces. And If there’s anywhere in the world where a castle will be present it’ll be near water. Places such as that are hubs for knowledge since they can afford more, provide more, and contain more information about surrounding locations and on general commonalities. If there isn’t then you’re going to take steps to increase this world’s prosperity.

_However, this is the best lead you have._

“I guess there’s no time to waste.” You pick yourself off the ground, opting to stand rather than fly as you look off to the West horizon. “There are only so many hours within one day and I don’t want the mob to catch up to me if they’re trying to find me.”

Butterflies trail you as you turn away to walk up to Jewels who looks like a peaceful giant from where she lays. Although you’re pretty huge yourself as your avatar, you just can’t compare to the overall size of the horse. Not to mention that she is healthy and muscular which only adds to her overall width. 

“Hey, girl.” You scratch behind one of her ears and you swear that the horse tilts its head into your touch. “We need to go now. Can you get up, Jewels...please?” 

With a snort, the horse does as you ask and stands up upon its four legs causing you to let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god for Beast Tamer skills.” The relieved ramble makes itself known as you float up to gently place yourself on the back of the horse, clutching onto your butterfly infested moss cloak as you try to get comfortable. Your Beast Tamer skills are the only exclamation for why creatures seem lax around you and how they are able to listen to your requests despite them not understanding you. You had these skills for the purpose of being the creator of Yggdrasil as they are the “Life Giver” and that would mean that creatures would be friendly with their creator to some extent, not to mention that you used it to rule over the vast variety of NPCs in your realm. “Let's follow the river. We might find something that way.”

Jewels does as you ask and starts to walk slowly along the side of the river.

You have no idea where you are headed. Off to the middle of nowhere? Someplace mystical? You have no clue...but you’re hopeful as you enjoy the pleasant crisp breeze that keeps this green planet alive and breathing. You understand that if you change your mind on your choice or if you can’t find anything else to gain from following the stream you can just use Gate to come back here. However...there may be an issue in that.

You take a second to shift your gaze to the trail the horse leaves from the bunch of flowers.

Those farmers, if they’re determined to find you, can still follow where you’re headed because of the hoove prints Jewels leaves in her wake. So, until you find a way to stop that from occurring or you leave Jewels behind, you’re still at risk of being followed.

“Mmm...I really shouldn’t be worried about the possibilities.” You shake your head and watch the butterflies flutter around and trail you as Jewels continues to walk. “I should probably live in the moment for a bit. Maybe enjoying what I have at now is the refresher I need to focus on finding answers.”

With that last outward comment you let your mind wander off into a mindless buzz as you are escorted farther and farther by Jewels into the unknown…

●

The sun is much lower now than it was when you first started out on your excursion but it’s not quite evening yet. Despite the light of day still being available for what you suspect to be a few more hours, the sky has noticeably shifted in palette as it had marched across the sky to rest ahead of you. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you had remained somewhat in a numb trance as Jewels and you had continued on your way.

The sun had made it considerably warmer as the hours had passed but, what you can only guess after three o’clock, it started to cool off. The temperature fluctuations had been noticeable but despite you being naked you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there were only clouds of smog. _There was no sun_. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to your first gaming convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, all you have done today is stare at the sun and bask in its embrace...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. You can only guess that it’s a natural thing that is supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes...or it’s because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that is starting to dye the sky a calming orange color. You thought that the sky would look brown before the sunset since the orange and blue colors would meld to make such a color...but no...the orange is so subtle. Only because you had been watching the descent had you become aware of the shift. It had dawned on you a while back that you’ll be able to experience your first ever genuine sunset after so many years of being alive.

_How you’re not going to let anything get in the way of this._

You continue to watch the falling sky, thankful that you’re faced in the direction of it as you keep half the mind to continue looking out for anything different.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks across the plains. It’s all grass. Grass here, grass there...though there are the occasional bush and tree. However not much else changes. The only obscurities that you catch are the weeds that take place of grass. It truly feels that you are a passenger on a vessel that is drifting across a green ocean by how flat and alive it is...and it fills you with awe.

The closest thing you got to these wondrous plains were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man-made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this may still be Yggdrasil and these are elements that you had implemented in the game but you hardly think that is so now. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

You’ve been going on for what you know has been hours yet nothing sticks out to you. You seem to have gone to a very remote location.

You shift your vision to your rear, once again, still paranoid about being followed. Nothing blocked the way behind but nothing stood out either, making it very challenging to tell which direction one came from unless they keep in mind where the sun is. Although there’s nowhere you could hide you feel that you have some advantage if you were in danger.

For one, you can just fly away if you’re ambushed, although you’re still hesitant on the idea of heights in fear of falling again. Plus, you don’t want to abandon Jewels so you might just use magic to get away if anything bad happens.

Also, your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them, such as Jewels, but overall the plains smell relatively good. The grass reminds you of tea by the tangy richness it releases. You also enjoy the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, and foreign sweet odors that litter the landscape. It’s like...it’s what you think flower shops would have smelled like if there were any more around back on Earth…

You enjoy the scents that come your way, holding onto this moment while keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing.

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much but tell you when a bug decides to hitchhike on you, how Jewels feels, and which way the breeze is coming from. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similarly to how your other senses work. You’ll see how to make it work later.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or in the passing trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense when you focus on particular organisms like Jewels. Sensing her is the weirdest feeling, almost as if you’re sitting on a battery or that your bottom half is enveloped in static. You can’t describe it in any other way than that.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind. As long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...or if something does start following you...you know that you could handle it now that you’re magic is working and you’d be able to start interrogating whatever it could be. If it comes to it, you could all kill it-

What- _woah...hold on now. I-is that you talking?! _Is that really you?!_ …_

__

__

Woah, holy shit... is your mind affected?

Are you actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you. Even if it’s a human?!

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

Wow. You might need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No! _NO! It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance! It is wrong!_ It’s-

Glittery golden light fills your vision and your mind blanks.

You freeze in place on Jewels back, trying to figure out what you were just thinking about…

....

....

….

*sigh*...No matter how hard you try to remember what it was you can’t seem to recall the seconds prior.

Scratching your neck you hum. “Huh. I must have had a brain fart or something..." Welp, that something that future you can have a problem with. Right now, however...you need to focus on finding information.

So far you’ve found absolutely nothing.

“... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

So, until you arrive at your destination, if there is any, you believe thinking up a game plan would be wise.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

_Sooooo_ ….

….

_What do you want to do?_

“I want to get out of this mess”, *sigh* but you know that’s off the table.

_So what else do you want to do?_

“Maybe get a roof over my head? Someplace safe and comfortable that I can hold out in until I can get back home.” You nod at the fair idea.

_How do you expect to do that?_

“Well...Depends on what happens. If I can find a way to integrate myself back into human society then I’d try to get a job to support myself...though...heh, I don’t think that they have a demand for programmers just yet.” You shake your head lamentably, “Seems like I’m stuck in some kind of fantasy medieval world. No technology yet...augh. They’re so dated back. If I were a technician I’d get the ball rolling in that department but...I only know a little bit about that kind of stuff. Metal conducts electricity, I know that. And there are more ways to conduct electricity than flying a kite to be struck by lightning.”

Yeah, water, solar, wind, geothermal, so much knowledge just at your fingertips...wait.

You look down at your colorful hands as an idea strikes you. “Can I start a _new_ form of producing electricity by magic?”

You have thousands upon thousands of spells at your disposal. Maybe with enough practice, you can start a whole new revolution of technological advancements in this new world. Magic is obviously a thing in this world. The way those men addressed you as a magic caster when they were trying to find you.

You rub your neck and ponder over the memory.

That means that there are others that have magical abilities, typical for a fantasy world. But...even if you could produce electricity in this world, how would you power it? Would you have mages and wizards constantly power a light bulb for you? And how would you explain it to the masses? If your memory serves you right, history shows how people react to new things. The churches, for example, would lynch people they thought to be associated with the devil and condemned them as witches. How about having your throat slit in the middle of the night when someone wants to steal your ideas?

_Maybe sticking out in the crowd would be a bad thing._ You’re already trying to hide from that one village, why should you risk your safety again?

“*Sigh*, it’d make many people’s lives much easier.”

There is so much you could do to improve this world actually. Medicine and simple hygiene would be a profound step forward. It could save countless lives. You could start your own clinic. Start off easy and work your way up from there by gaining apprentices who also practice magic. You could start a whole line of doctors. Cure Disease and Light Healing are only a small portion of what you can do…

_Then again, you’d stick out_ …

Mmm…

You also know of many recipes from Earth. You may not be the best cook but you have more knowledge than bread and soup. Are salads a thing yet? That would be easy. With your Beast Tamer skills, you could gather all sorts of creatures to harvest off of easily. Not to mention your Druid skills. You got a couple of other spells that could help you like Create Water for some freshwater. A couple of fire oriented spells can help you cook. Temperature Change could also help you with heating water, maybe for tea? Ice-type spells to preserve your food, maybe even to serve desserts such as ice cream? You would have the freshest produce to cook and experiment with. Rice. Burritos. Chips. Miso. Pancakes. Pasta. Soba. Pizza. Grilled cheese. Burgers. Yakitori. Fries. Popsicles. Ribs. You have no limit! You could do anything in this new world…

_But that would make you stick out_ ….

….

Mm _mm_....

Maybe you should do simple jobs. A maid? People don’t pay attention to maids...

You make a face at the sick feeling that makes itself known by a gag.

Wow. You _really_ don’t want to do that. It’s almost as if you had asked yourself to become a p-prostitute. You know that those things were completely unrelated yet your entire being feels like it spits at the idea. What’s so wrong with maid work?

_The thought of being a mere servant slaving under some lower life form makes your stomach turn_ -

What- _what...what's this? _W-why are you thinking that way?!_ …you didn’t realize your pride came before your life! And lower life form?! Humans?! Not even a day ago you were a human! It is wrong to be thinking this way! Do I really think I am of higher status or even a higher being than people?!_

__

__

_Yep._

No! _NO! You are not above other people! What is wrong with you?! What have you become?! What has happened to your mind?!_ This-

Glittery golden light fills your vision once again and your mind blanks.

...

....

....

….

“ _Uh_...what...was I just thinking of again?...” You spend another few moments trying to puzzle together what you might have been mulling about but nothing comes up. “Man...I must be too stressed out if I’m forgetting stuff that easily..." Scratching your temple you continue to focus on making a game plan.

Hmmm….

How about a hmm...a mercenary of sorts? Someone hired to help around with odd jobs that normal people wouldn’t be able to do? M _mm_ …

Seems hard and dangerous...huh...actually, that doesn’t sound that ba-Now wait! Hold on, were you okay with danger?! No! That’s the reason you’re wandering off into the middle of nowhere to get away from danger…

….

…You went...into the middle of nowhere...in a fantasy world that holds the possibility of monsters...far away from any human civilization... where there’s no one to help you if something bad happened...and you’re _worried_ about working as a hired mercenary?

You slap yourself hard in the face, causing the butterflies on your shoulders to flutter off.

“Ow.” The sting resides pretty quickly as the fluttery insects return to take perch on you.

You’re so stupid. *Sigh*, but at least you have ways to protect yourself now if you do end up in trouble.

_Maybe there’s no avoiding getting noticed._

“I mean,” You laugh aridly, “I’m not exactly from this world...or from a time close to this period.”

You’re going to stick out no matter what you do to change your appearance and how you act. You’ll still sound off, not to mention the conflicting feelings you have with your body…*sigh*

….

….

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re in the thick of the unknown…

...

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you in the pond, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off and even after you had appeared in this weird place, you had wondered for hours. You had only slept because you felt like that would help you wake up from this nightmare. You hadn’t felt tired at all before you slept. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar but why hadn’t you felt tired? You still don’t.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

You nod to yourself as you continue to watch the sunset merrily.

_Has this pep talk really accomplished anything?_

“Nothing. I’m still fucking lost.” Your shoulders slump, “... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making moves of sorts, ones thought upon and well planned out.

You can think about getting a job after you’ve settled into a society and learned some of the basics of their culture. Who knows? You might find a possible job that is perfect for you.

But that does raise a question. _Why do you want to integrate back into human society so badly?_ Well, frankly, you don’t know anything about completely living on your own.

“I did live in an apartment on my own back home.”

That doesn’t count. You don’t know how to hunt your own food...if you even need to eat...and magic can solve that…

You don’t know how to build a shelter...well, you do have a couple of spells that could assist you like Create Fortress or Nature’s Shelter.

...hmmm...you don’t know how you’d be able to clean it on your own?...summoning spells...Beast Tamer skills…

….

_Well...it might not be so bad of an idea then..._

Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society of sorts on your own, near the stream as you thought of doing earlier. Yeah, and the more that you spread the more ways you can get information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless there’s anyone else here like you…

...

_Wait. Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_ You had thought the mob might have been but you were quickly proved wrong...but...

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

You got it.

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start once you’ve found grounding and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare out at the horizon.

A beautiful sky. A sky that is no longer present on your world, covered with smog, but here?

You smile.

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again to continue your search-“Wait...is that a…”

You narrow your focus on an item far down the stream, convincing yourself that you’re not seeing things as Jewels continues to carry you. In doing so, what has caught your attention starts to draw closer.

Is that a structure in the distance?!.... Yes. _Yes, it is!_ It looks like a bridge!

“Jewels, head over there, _quickly!_ ” The horse does so, trotting a bit faster so you could investigate it.

Before you know it, you were before a rickety wooden bridge that has a dirt path leading out to the North and South, away from the bridge. It is obviously a pathway that is used frequently. If it wasn’t then you’re sure that weeds would have taken over the dirt and the bridge wouldn’t have that bleached out color in the middle.

“Yes, do you know what this means Jewels?” You pat the side of her neck as you turn your head in both directions, “This means that whichever way we travel down it will lead us to civilization!”

Which way is the better choice though? No matter what choice you make now you’ll end up someplace with people but...will one direction lead somewhere better? You honestly have no idea where you’ll end up and there isn’t a sign that can give you a hint…

Well... _mmm_...North is back in the direction of the village you ran away from. Of course, you’re hours away from that one village but you’ll still be taking some steps backward...however, that way is a guarantee that you’ll run into another village or farmland. You’re sure that there are villages completely littered in that area beyond the stream. You’re surprised that you haven’t run into another one during your trip up the side of it. So North is a guarantee that you’ll be able to get to a simpler estate.

South however is up in the air as to what it could be. More villages, most likely. Out of the country, a distinct possibility? A castle, just as good of a possibility as going North. Residents are guaranteed North but South isn’t...but that way is farther away from the one village. Word of you could be spreading and it might not be wise to dwindle around a location that people want to murder you at.

Then…

**Where should you go?**

North is certain despite the risks at stake.

South is safer despite the unknown lying beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a little hint. I'm not going to make this too much of a spoiler but more of a reminder. Keep in mind that I'm actually using the map of the new world when giving you the option to go in certain directions. Maybe that will assist you on making a choice? I mean, if you're a big pansy and don't have the gall to just wing this, a quick peek at a map wouldn't hurt now would it, eh? This will decide what journey you'll embark on. Hope you like the one you choose. Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be in the beginning notes section to warn you if there is such content.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> **⚠️ TRIGGERING CONTENT⚠️**  
>  (Insert Triggering Content)
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. If you see a player going by the name BBS you'll know it is me. I only have so many companion slots so it's first come first serve. Do know, however, that if you want to be aligned with me you have to be active on the game, that's all I ask. If you're not active for a total of 60 days in a row I usually kick players off my companion list no matter how high the trust levels I've collected with said players. I want to co-op with players who I can play along side with on occasion. Also, have any of you guys played **DARKWOOD**? If you don't know what it is I _highly_ recommend checking it out. It's one of my top favorite games now! I'm slightly debating on whether or not I should start a fanfic of it because, from what I've seen, there's only like 15 or so fics on this site of the game, not nearly enough. If any of you are interested in that please tell me. I don't know what I'd write about however. Maybe you, the reader, taking the place of the stranger as you try to survive the wood? Maybe a one chapter spin-off? I haven't seen any reader interactive fics for it yet and if no one will write something I will if that's what yall'd like. Make sure to tell me what you think! Hope yall have a good day and stay safe!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	21. Chapter 5: DISGUISE TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to avoid confrontation and flee the scene. With a horse at your side you venture off into the unknown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! I'm finally finished with my summer classes! Now I'm back to college for fall from a two week break from the internship. I may be a little funky with updates but I spent a good portion of my break writing chapters a head of time so if I'm held back by work I'll still be able to post chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, check the end notes for some important updates I've made regarding this fic, Gaming on A Whole New Level and more!
> 
> **IMPORTANT!!!**  
>  Since this an interactive story that will have branching paths, you might want to keep track of the choices you make! Each previous pathway will be linked at the top and at the end of the chapter as well as a new choice for you to chose from!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)  
> **  
> 

**Chapter 5: DISGUISE TIME**

Looking off to the South, your eyes trail across the horizon as you see nothing in sight except the commonalities.

Well...the village that you fled from was situated on the stream that flowed all the way here. You know for you had followed it up to this point. So...if you continue down West along with the stream it’ll be easier for a mob to follow you if they are trying to. You’re sure you’ll run into another human civilization or...some place you can settle down at as long as you keep to areas where life exists. Civilization cannot exist if life cannot exist in the same area. If this is a fantasy world where magic is prevalent, guessing by how the mob had mentioned magic casters, you’re also going to guess that this world has stuff like castles or noble provinces. And If there’s anywhere in the world where a castle will be present it’ll be near locations that can provide ample resources. Places such as those are hubs for knowledge since they can afford more, provide more, and contain more information about surrounding locations and on general commonalities. If there isn’t then you’re going to take steps to increase this world’s prosperity.

_However, this is the best lead you have._

“I guess there’s no time to waste.” You pick yourself off the ground, opting to stand rather than fly as you look off to the South horizon. “There are only so many hours within one day and I don’t want the mob to catch up to me if they’re trying to find me.”

Butterflies trail you as you turn away to walk up to Jewels who looks like a peaceful giant from where she lays. Although you’re pretty huge yourself as your avatar, you just can’t compare to the overall size of the horse. Not to mention that she is healthy and muscular which only adds to her overall width.

“Hey, girl.” You scratch behind one of her ears and you swear that the horse tilts its head into your touch. “We need to go now. Can you get up, Jewels...please?”

With a snort, the horse does as you ask and stands up upon its four legs causing you to let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god for Beast Tamer skills.” The relieved ramble makes itself known as you float up to gently place yourself on the back of the horse, clutching onto your butterfly infested moss cloak as you try to get comfortable. Your Beast Tamer skills are the only exclamation for why creatures seem lax around you and how they are able to listen to your requests despite them not understanding you. You had these skills for the purpose of being the creator of Yggdrasil as they are the “Life Giver” and that would mean that creatures would be friendly with their creator to some extent, not to mention that you used it to rule over the vast variety of NPCs in your realm. “Let's go South, away from the village. We might find something that way.”

Jewels does as you ask and starts to walk slowly away from the pond.

You have no idea where you are headed. Off to the middle of nowhere? Someplace mystical? You have no clue...but you’re hopeful as you enjoy the pleasant crisp breeze that keeps this green planet alive and breathing. You understand that if you change your mind on your choice or if you can’t find anything else to gain from going South you can just use Gate to come back here. However...there may be an issue in that.

You take a second to shift your gaze to the trail the horse leaves from the bunch of flowers.

Those farmers, if they’re determined to find you, can still follow where you’re headed because of the hoof prints Jewels leaves in her wake. So, until you find a way to stop that from occurring or you leave Jewels behind, you’re still at risk of being followed.

“Mmm...I really shouldn’t be worried about the possibilities.” You shake your head and watch the butterflies flutter around and trail you as Jewels continues to walk. “I should probably live in the moment for a bit. Maybe enjoying what I have at now is the refresher I need to focus on finding answers.”

With that last outward comment you let your mind wander off into a mindless buzz as you are escorted farther and farther by Jewels into the unknown…

●

The sun is much lower now than it was when you first started out on your excursion but it’s not quite evening yet. Despite the light of day still being available for what you suspect to be a few more hours, the sky has noticeably shifted in palette as it had marched across the sky to rest to your right. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you had remained somewhat in a numb trance as Jewels and you had continued on your way.

The sun had made it considerably warmer as the hours had passed but, what you can only guess after three o’clock, it started to cool off. The temperature fluctuations had been noticeable but despite you being naked you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there were only clouds of smog. _There was no sun_. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to your gaming first convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, all you have done today is stare at the sun and bask in its embrace...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. You can only guess that it’s a natural thing that is supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes...or it’s because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that is starting to dye the sky a calming orange color. You thought that the sky would look brown before the sunset since the orange and blue colors would meld to make such a color...but no...the orange is so subtle. Only because you had been watching the descent had you become aware of the shift. It had dawned on you a while back that you’ll be able to experience your first ever genuine sunset after so many years of being alive.

_How you’re not going to let anything get in the way of this._

You continue to watch the falling sky, thankful that your extended vision allows you to focus on it as you keep half the mind to continue looking out for anything different.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks across the plains. It’s all grass. Grass here, grass there...though there are the occasional bush and tree. However not much else changes. The only obscurities that you catch are the weeds that take place of grass. It truly feels that you are a passenger on a vessel that is drifting across a green ocean by how flat and alive it is...and it fills you with awe.

The closest thing you got to these wondrous plains were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man-made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this may still be Yggdrasil and these are elements that you had implemented in the game but you hardly think that is so now. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

You’ve been going on for what you know has been hours yet nothing sticks out to you. You seem to have gone to a very remote location.

You shift your vision to your rear, once again, still paranoid about being followed. Nothing blocked the way behind but nothing stood out either, making it very challenging to tell which direction one came from unless they keep in mind where the sun is. Although there’s nowhere you could hide you feel that you have some advantage if you were in danger.

For one, you can just fly away if you’re ambushed, although you’re still hesitant on the idea of heights in fear of falling again. Plus, you don’t want to abandon Jewels so you might just use magic to get away if anything bad happens.

Also, your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them, such as Jewels, but overall the plains smell relatively good. The grass reminds you of tea by the tangy richness it releases. You also enjoy the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, and foreign sweet odors that litter the landscape. It’s like...it’s what you think flower shops would have smelled like if there were any more around back on Earth…

You enjoy the scents that come your way, holding onto this moment while keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing.

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much but tell you when a bug decides to hitchhike on you, how Jewels feels, and which way the breeze is coming from. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similarly to how your other senses work. You’ll see how to make it work later.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or in the passing trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense when you focus on particular organisms like Jewels. Sensing her is the weirdest feeling, almost as if you’re sitting on a battery or that your bottom half is enveloped in static. You can’t describe it in any other way than that.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind. As long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...or if something does start following you...you know that you could handle it now that you’re magic is working and you’d be able to start interrogating whatever it could be. If it comes to it, you could all kill it-

What- _woah...hold on now. I-is that you talking?!_ Is that really you?!…

Woah, holy shit... is your mind affected?

Are you actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you. Even if it’s a human?!

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

Wow. You might need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No! _NO! It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance! It is wrong!_ It’s-

Glittery golden light fills your vision and your mind blanks.

You freeze in place on Jewels back, trying to figure out what you were just thinking about…

....

....

….

*sigh*...No matter how hard you try to remember what it was you can’t seem to recall the seconds prior.

Scratching your neck you hum. “Huh. I must have had a brain fart or something..." Welp, that something that future you can have a problem with. Right now, however...you need to focus on finding information.

So far you’ve found absolutely nothing.

“... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

So, until you arrive at your destination, if there is any, you believe thinking up a game plan would be wise.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

 _Sooooo_ ….

….

_What do you want to do?_

“I want to get out of this mess”, *sigh* but you know that’s off the table.

_So what else do you want to do?_

“Maybe get a roof over my head? Someplace safe and comfortable that I can hold out in until I can get back home.” You nod at the fair idea.

_How do you expect to do that?_

“Well...Depends on what happens. If I can find a way to integrate myself back into human society then I’d try to get a job to support myself...though...heh, I don’t think that they have a demand for programmers just yet.” You shake your head lamentably, “Seems like I’m stuck in some kind of fantasy medieval world. No technology yet...augh. They’re so dated back. If I were a technician I’d get the ball rolling in that department but...I only know a little bit about that kind of stuff. Metal conducts electricity, I know that. And there are more ways to conduct electricity than flying a kite to be struck by lightning.”

Yeah, water, solar, wind, geothermal, so much knowledge just at your fingertips...wait.

You look down at your colorful hands as an idea strikes you. “Can I start a _new_ form of producing electricity by magic?”

You have thousands upon thousands of spells at your disposal. Maybe with enough practice, you can start a whole new revolution of technological advancements in this new world. Magic is obviously a thing in this world. The way those men addressed you as a magic caster when they were trying to find you.

You rub your neck and ponder over the memory.

That means that there are others that have magical abilities, typical for a fantasy world. But...even if you could produce electricity in this world, how would you power it? Would you have mages and wizards constantly power a light bulb for you? And how would you explain it to the masses? If your memory serves you right, history shows how people react to new things. The churches, for example, would lynch people they thought to be associated with the devil and condemned them as witches. How about having your throat slit in the middle of the night when someone wants to steal your ideas?

 _Maybe sticking out in the crowd would be a bad thing_. You’re already trying to hide from that one village, why should you risk your safety again?

“*Sigh*, it’d make many people’s lives much easier.”

There is so much you could do to improve this world actually. Medicine and simple hygiene would be a profound step forward. It could save countless lives. You could start your own clinic. Start off easy and work your way up from there by gaining apprentices who also practice magic. You could start a whole line of doctors. Cure Disease and Light Healing are only a small portion of what you can do…

_Then again, you’d stick out…_

Mmm…

You also know of many recipes from Earth. You may not be the best cook but you have more knowledge than bread and soup. Are salads a thing yet? That would be easy. With your Beast Tamer skills, you could gather all sorts of creatures to harvest off of easily. Not to mention your Druid skills. You got a couple of other spells that could help you like Create Water for some freshwater. A couple of fire oriented spells can help you cook. Temperature Change could also help you with heating water, maybe for tea? Ice-type spells to preserve your food, maybe even to serve desserts such as ice cream? You would have the freshest produce to cook and experiment with. Rice. Burritos. Chips. Miso. Pancakes. Pasta. Soba. Pizza. Grilled cheese. Burgers. Yakitori. Fries. Popsicles. Ribs. You have no limit! You could do anything in this new world…

_But that would make you stick out…._

….

Mm _mm...._

Maybe you should do simple jobs. A maid? People don’t pay attention to maids...

You make a face at the sick feeling that makes itself known by a gag.

Wow. You _really_ don’t want to do that. It’s almost as if you had asked yourself to become a p-prostitute. You know that those things were completely unrelated yet your entire being feels like it spits at the idea. What’s so wrong with maid work?

 _The thought of being a mere servant slaving under some lower life form makes your stomach turn_ -

What- _what...what's this?_ W-why are you thinking that way?!… _you didn’t realize your pride came before your life! And lower life form?! Humans?! Not even a day ago you were a human! It is wrong to be thinking this way! Do I really think I am of higher status or even a higher being than people?!_

_Yep._

No! _NO! You are not above other people! What is wrong with you?! What have you become?! What has happened to your mind?!_ This-

Glittery golden light fills your vision once again and your mind blanks.

...

....

....

….

“ _Uh_...what...was I just thinking of again?...” You spend another few moments trying to puzzle together what you might have been mulling about but nothing comes up. “Man...I must be too stressed out if I’m forgetting stuff that easily..." Scratching your temple you continue to focus on making a game plan.

Hmmm….

How about a hmm...a mercenary of sorts? Someone hired to help around with odd jobs that normal people wouldn’t be able to do? M _mm…_

Seems hard and dangerous...huh...actually, that doesn’t sound that ba-Now wait! Hold on, were you okay with danger?! No! That’s the reason you’re wandering off into the middle of nowhere to get away from danger…

….

…You went...into the middle of nowhere...in a fantasy world that holds the possibility of monsters...far away from any human civilization... where there’s no one to help you if something bad happened...and you’re worried about _working_ as a hired mercenary?

You slap yourself hard in the face, causing the butterflies on your shoulders to flutter off.

“Ow.” The sting resides pretty quickly as the fluttery insects return to take perch on you.

You’re so stupid. *Sigh*, but at least you have ways to protect yourself now if you do end up in trouble.

_Maybe there’s no avoiding getting noticed._

“I mean,” You laugh aridly, “I’m not exactly from this world...or from a time close to this period.”

You’re going to stick out no matter what you do to change your appearance and how you act. You’ll still sound off, not to mention the conflicting feelings you have with your body…*sigh*

….

….

_Kaah...you have no idea what is happening…_

You know that you should be freaking out at a time like this...but you feel that you have an obligation to remain collected, especially now that you’re in the thick of the unknown…

...

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You should have been afraid after seeing what had become of you in the pond, but...you didn’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off and even after you had appeared in this weird place, you had wondered for hours. You had only slept because you felt like that would help you wake up from this nightmare. You hadn’t felt tired at all before you slept. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar but why hadn’t you felt tired? You still don’t.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity.

You nod to yourself as you continue to watch the sunset merrily.

_Has this pep talk really accomplished anything?_

“Nothing. I’m still fucking lost.” Your shoulders slump, “... I suspect that nothing will be a common factor in my life for the time being…”

Well, even if you’re all not able to get anything from this at least you’ve taken steps. Baby steps but that’s still progress. That progress means that you’ll be able to start making moves of sorts, ones thought upon and well planned out.

You can think about getting a job after you’ve settled into a society and learned some of the basics of their culture. Who knows? You might find a possible job that is perfect for you.

But that does raise a question. _Why do you want to integrate back into human society so badly?_ Well, frankly, you don’t know anything about completely living on your own.

“I did live in an apartment on my own back home.”

That doesn’t count. You don’t know how to hunt your own food...if you even need to eat...and magic can solve that…

You don’t know how to build a shelter...well, you do have a couple of spells that could assist you like Create Fortress or Nature’s Shelter.

...hmmm...you don’t know how you’d be able to clean it on your own?...summoning spells...Beast Tamer skills…

….

_Well...it might not be so bad of an idea then..._

Hell, maybe you even start colonizing this area. Start building a...a...a functioning society of sorts on your own, near the stream as you thought of doing earlier. Yeah, and the more that you spread the more ways you can get information that will be gathered…

But…

What are you even expecting to find?

You don’t think that there is an answer in the world that could describe what has happened to you. Not unless there’s anyone else here like you…

...

 _Wait. Is there a possibility of other players here? In this world?!_ You had thought the mob might have been but you were quickly proved wrong...but...

What if there are other players from Yggdrasil here?! T-that is a possibility. You’re here...so it’s only reasonable to assume such.

....

You got it.

_You know what you must do now._

You will use your resources and efforts together to search for other players.

You have an obligation to do so since you can’t help but feel that this situation may be your fault. Your game...Yggdrasil did something. You’re stuck in your avatar so it's only reasonable to assume such. You can’t be the only one. If you do find them…what then? Apologize? They may be scared, pissed, or all the above...they might blame you for this predicament...but you’re sure no one would want to be alone at a time like this. You feel that way...Yeah, that seems to be the right thing to do. You wouldn’t hold it against them if they lashed out at you either. They may have lives that they need to get back to. You too have a life of your own as well but first, you want to find others before you start searching for a way to go back to the real world.

Yes, you know your mission now. This web of information gathering will start once you’ve found grounding and you will spread across the globe to find the answers you desire.

Clenching your fists you look up with a burning in your chest, “I will find you, don’t worry. You’re not alone...I will find you all! This I promise!!!”

What meets your outcry is an echo of your strange, lone voice as you stare out at the horizon behind you.

A beautiful sky. A sky that is no longer present on your world, covered with smog, but here?

You smile.

The sight gives you hope...the hope that you will succeed.

“I promise…” You shift your gaze outward again to continue your search-“Wait...is that a…”

You narrow your focus on an item far ahead of you, convincing yourself that you’re not seeing things as Jewels continues to carry you. In doing so, what has caught your attention starts to draw closer.

Is that a pathway in the distance?!.... Yes. _Yes, it is!_ It looks like a road!

“Jewels, head over there, _quickly!_ ” The horse does so, trotting a bit faster so you could investigate it.

Before you know it, you were before a wide dirt path leading out to the West and East, away from the bridge. It is obviously a pathway that is used frequently. If it wasn’t then you’re sure that weeds would have taken it over but no. It is hard, flat, and bleached.

“Yes, do you know what this means Jewels?” You pat the side of her neck as you turn your head in both directions, “This means that whichever way we travel down it will lead us to civilization!”

Which way is the better choice though? No matter what choice you make now you’ll end up someplace with people but...will one direction lead somewhere better? You honestly have no idea where you’ll end up and there isn’t a sign that can give you a hint…

Well... _mmm_...It really is just even odds both ways. More villages, most likely. Out of the country, a distinct possibility? A castle, just as good of a possibility. Residents are guaranteed someplace and you’re sure that you might run into another passerby on your way. As long as you don’t go North anymore you’re sure you’ll be fine. Word of you could be spreading and it might not be wise to dwindle around a location that people want to murder you at.

Then what way will you-A tinkling of a knowing...an awareness of something to your left makes its way across your skin and your body jolts to a stop to face the said direction.

This...this feels different. Much larger than what other creatures there had been. Fixing your focus to hone in on the-Oh? It’s...it’s not just one creature... _it’s many._

Looking off ahead by sitting up on Jewels back, stretching your body as far as you believe you can to catch a glimpse of what you think you’re feeling.

No. No. Hmmm...this doesn’t feel like rabbits or anything of that size...though they’re not larger than Jewels...or you...but hmmm...they’re close to your size...wait.

“Wait! _Could it be people?!_ ” You say out loud as you try to look higher to see if that is the case by raising your hand, copying the trick you learned in the barn.

It does slightly increase the distance which you can see and to that, you take notice of specks on the horizon.

The sixth sense is informing you that the feeling of the figures is getting stronger so, that means that they’re headed your way.

It’d be wise, before they get closer, to decide on a form to uphold. You don’t want to repeat the scenario of ‘ _Oh no! A monster!_ ’

You hum almost in an agitated manner but it sounds sadder than anything. You don’t like the idea of you being seen as a monster...despite that technically being the case. So, to avoid future complications between...hmm, race(?)...the people of this world, you'll need to appear as somewhat familiar and trustworthy.

It’s an easy fix with magic. You have a couple of spells that can do the trick but you have only one in mind.

Disguise Self

It isn’t a high-level spell as it is just a simple illusion. Players can make themselves—including their clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on them—look different until the spell ends or until they dismiss it. Players can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. They can’t change their body type, so they must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Other than that, the extent of the illusion is pretty flexible. The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection, however. For example, if a player used this spell to add a hat to their outfit, objects will pass through the hat. Likewise, if a player used this spell to appear thinner than they actually are, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch them would bump into them while it’s seemingly still in midair. In addition to that, the spell only has an hour duration so, until you can find a more permanent method of disguising yourself, you’ll have to recast it every hour.

An hour is enough time to replenish the loss of MP so, even though you’ll have to keep casting it over and over again, it won’t hurt you to do so. As long as you have your perk Life it’ll restore your MP double the speed normal players MP can. You did consider using Transmutation but you worry that it may be a painful process and would require you to use other spells to make it more tolerable.

So, for this all to work, you obviously need to change your appearance to appear like a human again. Not just any human, however. You need to fit in so you have to choose a form that has similarities to the natives of this world. If you appear too foreign, you’ll draw eyes which means that you’ll need to replicate what you’ve seen in that one village as reference. You’ve only seen men so far but that’s more than enough. You would have loved to appear as yourself but you also don’t want to use your actual identity in this world as it could endanger you. You have to make a new look. This way, your interactions with the natives of this...new...world? Yggdrasil? Whatever! NEW SITUATION will run a bit more smoothly…

**What will you choose to look like?**

I’ll look like a male.

I’ll look like a female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoo, I wonder who those people are. Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Also, I want to inform you of some changes I made to some of the previous chapters.
> 
> For one, I have replaced some of the Japanese terms, upon request, with English. It wasn't a whole lot so don't start freaking out. The only terms that were altered were Fēsuresukī (Faceless Key), Kami no Hashi (Bridge of God which is now been changed to Bridge of Creation), and Desukuraudo (Death Cloud). That is all for the terms. If any of you have any more suggestions on the matter of translations please send me a comment. I'm as harmful as a marshmallow and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing so don't be hesitant to do so.
> 
> Next up on the list is that I'm putting warnings and disclaimers up for chapters that may be triggering, sensitive, or delves into uncomfortable subjects. I don't want anyone to get...well, I can't exactly say harmed but negatively impacted by what you read in this fic. I'd feel guilty so I've taken the liberty, before that happens, to start putting out warnings up for certain chapters that fall into the lines of sensitive content. The following warnings will be in the beginning notes section to warn you if there is such content.
> 
> **💕 SEXUAL CONTENT 💕**  
>  (Insert Character X Insert Character)
> 
> **⚠️ TRIGGERING CONTENT⚠️**  
>  (Insert Triggering Content)
> 
> I may have to create more in the future but if you see any of those disclaimers in the notes section or in the chapter selection, that would be your final warning before you proceed.
> 
> Finally, I've started doing illustrations of some of the scenes in this fic. One of those new illustrations is in [Chapter 8: JUMP FOR IT!💀](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/57549724) and for this chapter! If you don't see them please drop a comment and I'll get it fixed. You can also see them on my [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) account so don't feel shy to check them out. Hope you like the visuals! I'll only do artwork of important scenes that either will change your story altogether or just because I thought it'd be nice to do so. If any of you do any fan art of this fic I'd love to see it. I have [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws) accounts so hit me up there if you have the desire.
> 
> I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. If you see a player going by the name BBS you'll know it is me. I only have so many companion slots so it's first come first serve. Do know, however, that if you want to be aligned with me you have to be active on the game, that's all I ask. If you're not active for a total of 60 days in a row I usually kick players off my companion list no matter how high the trust levels I've collected with said players. I want to co-op with players who I can play along side with on occasion. Also, have any of you guys played **DARKWOOD**? If you don't know what it is I _highly_ recommend checking it out. It's one of my top favorite games now! I'm slightly debating on whether or not I should start a fanfic of it because, from what I've seen, there's only like 15 or so fics on this site of the game, not nearly enough. If any of you are interested in that please tell me. I don't know what I'd write about however. Maybe you, the reader, taking the place of the stranger as you try to survive the wood? Maybe a one chapter spin-off? I haven't seen any reader interactive fics for it yet and if no one will write something I will if that's what yall'd like. Make sure to tell me what you think! Hope yall have a good day and stay safe!
> 
> **  
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)  
> **
> 
> **  
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58199743)  
> **  
> 
> 
> BTW, all the terms and names I have listed in this chapter that aren't English all come from google translate. I researched my terms and names elsewhere but I can make mistakes. If they're janky or not the right terms, please correct me.
> 
> 創作者 (Sōsaku-sha): [Creator](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws/art/Overlord-OC-R-N-827549138)  
> 


	22. Chapter 5: IF I WERE A BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be. The result is a bet made with coin. You change your form into that of a human man to find out the results of such a bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I hope you are all fairing well. October is finally here! My favorite month of the year! Midterms are right around the corner so I might be a little tight on updates but I've written some things ahead. However, even though I wasn't able to post more chapters this time around, I believe this chapter is one of my favorites among the ones I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it as much or more than I did!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58540150)

**Chapter 5: IF I WERE A BOY**

Since you were a man back on Earth, it only makes sense to also try to appear like a man in this new world. That way you’ll be able to fit into your persona more naturally. Besides...you don’t think you could properly act like a woman. They’re so different in comparison to men, not just body wise. Girl code and what not is something totally out of the loop for you and you don’t want to risk testing those waters.

With that settled you understand that this will be the hard part...you’ll have to figure out how to actually change your appearance into something new. Maybe envisioning what you want your new form to look like is the first step? To do that you need to draw inspiration from what you have seen from the men in this village.

They’re all Caucasian so appearing white is a must. Though you don’t want to appear too white. If you take on pale skin you may be mistaken for a noble which would draw unwanted attention your way. A little bit of color would help you. A beige skin tone may be just what you need. Yes.

Height is also something that you need to change. None of the men here are near seven feet tall. You don’t want to be a giant gawked at so you’ll need to appear shorter. A foot sounds reasonable and that’s all you really can do with the spell you’re going to cast. Six feet is still pretty tall but you’ll be classified as average. This is good.

Next hair. Most to all people here seem to either have brown hair or blond hair so one of those sounds reasonable...hmmm...but which would be better? Maybe something in between? You nod before calculating the length of your hair. There are no men with long hair in this village so you suspect that short might be the way to go. The longest their hair seems to be is shoulder length so you decide that you should keep it that long. Curls might also help. The length can help you can tie it back if need be...or alter the Disguise Self spell so you can do so. Mhm. Nice.

Okay. And what about your appearance? Age? You don’t want to look out of place with these boys even if you are older than them so you want to appear like you’re in your early twenties. Body? Endo...no, no...ah! Mesomorph! That’s it! And how toned should you be? The image of you being jacked flashes through your head for a quick second and you almost jump on this opportunity to fulfill your anime fantasies...but decide against it for your safety’s sake, choosing to keep the form fit and nothing more. If you appear too fat or too muscular it can draw too much attention. Thick eyebrows and eyelashes. Uh-huh. Thin lips. That is a common trait. Nose...nose...this one is a little weird. What kind of nose should you have? Greek? Mmm, no, no...Roman? Mmmm...mh, that might work. Yes. Now, what eye color should you hav-

“Wha- _What the **FUCK?!**_ ” Nate screams and you jump in response to see his eyes bulging out of his bright red face, glued downwards as he continues, “ _Stop! Stop! I don’t want to see that!!!_ ”

“H-huh?!” You peep out in response as the tan boy covers his eyes with an arm and Liam and Vance start choking on air, turning away from you as you float in place stupefied.

“ _Your body!!!_ ” “ _BWAHAHAHA!_ You’re-*cough* You’re _naked, Sō!_ ”

“Eh?” The single note escapes your lips at their claims. “But...I’ve always been naked? Why are you all acting this way now- Wait.”

Your voice! It’s only masculine now.

“ _This is worse!!!_ ” Nate glares at you through his fingers, determined not to look any further down your body than your shoulders as he screams at you in a furious manner, “You look human! Cover yourself, _now!!!_ ”

“I look…” His words are hard to understand despite them being very simple.

Human? You look human? But you haven’t even used Disguise Self yet so why? You reach up an arm to scratch your neck as you mull over his words-

“Eh?” Hair...you feel hair.

Your golden eyes widen as you tug a strand of wavy hair that matches the color of your eyes out for you to blink at, your rosy lips forming an o.

“Huh.”

“ _Huh?!_ That’s your response?!” Nate turns hastily away from you to Liam who is completely losing his shit, rolling all over the supplies in the back of the wagon, “You son of a bitch! _Stop laughing!_ ” Nate bends down, picks up a large pebble, and squares Liam right in the back with it after a strong chuck.

“ _OW! Shit!_ ” Liam arches his spine in pain as he worms his arms to feel the spot Nate hit before scowling at his friend “That fucking hurt asshole! I’m going to bruise up n- _OW, stop!!!_ ” Nate nails Liam right in the side of the ribcage with another pebble while the boy’s arms were still behind his back.

“Then stop laughing at me, prick, and get some clothes for this thing! You want me to vent on you some more, _huh?!!_ ” Nate bends down to pick up a third pebble which has the blond boy scrambling to do as he asked.

“Okay! OKAY! I’m going! I’m _going!_ Just don’t hit me with another- _OW, fuck!_ ” Nate nails another pebble just as he jumps off of the cart but this time it hits him right in the back of his thigh. “ _Piece of-Mother-Rawgh_!” Liam hops on one leg for a good second before sprinting to avoid any more of Nate’s wrath.

“...That wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Shut up _freak!_ ” He turns to you with bared teeth. “You’d think that a creature that had been proclaimed to be a God would be able to produce something to cover their junk.”

“I’m not a God. I’m a creator.” You state as you look down to assess your member, “I can only create life. I need materials to produce anything else...” You purse your lips and with raised eyebrows as take in what you actually have packing down under-wuuu-what the hell?! You’re bigger?!

“ _Tsk!_ Some fucking creator you are! Can’t even- _Hey! Don’t check out your dick in front of me!!!_ ”

“ _Erk_ -Eh...I’m sorry.” You straighten your attention back out from your upgrade, “Had to make sure everything is...present.”

“I don’t give a fuck, just don’t do that in front of me.” Nate stomps toward Vance who has kept his back faced toward you since you’ve settled back into a human form. “Are you sure about this? What if it tries to do something fishy?”

“...Well...from what I’ve seen of their...his abilities?... I’d say we wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

“ _What?!_ What do you mean by _that?!_ ”

“...look. We may be silver class adventurers right now and...hell, you should be a gold rank adventurer but...there’s more to Sō than what meets the eye.”

“Um...you know I can hear everything you guys are saying, right?”

Nate heatedly turns his head back your way, “Then don’t fucking _listen to us!_ Cover your ears now that you have a pair!”

Vance waves at Nate to which he follows until they’re both what they suspect to be out of earshot but you could still surprisingly hear them as clear as day. “Nate…” The dark-haired boy whispers, “based on what I’ve seen from him, and...please trust me on this. He hasn’t brainwashed me or anything but...he’s been telling the truth.”

“About what?”

“About...very possibly...everything.”

“Everything... _really?_ ”

“Nate, I know what you’re thinking but...I really did see things and what he can do matches up with what he said he can do.”

“ _Tsk_ , like what?”

You continue to listen in to their conversation, Vance listing off and comparing everything he has learned, as you continue to look over and feel your new body.

This is definitely not Disguise Self. Not only are some of the additions to yourself tangible but you hadn’t felt the familiar drop in Mana that comes with casting. This is completely something that your own body did...or your avatar’s body did. But you hadn’t made Sōsaku-sha with shapeshifting abilities. You need spells in order to do that. Sōsaku-sha is a Creator. That is literally their _only_ racial stat. The Creator stat gives your Avatar more freedom to be fluid but not literally! You don’t have any job classes or perks that support shapeshifting either. That doesn’t explain why you were able to turn into something similar to a human...well, there are a lot of things that don’t have an exclamation for why they’re happening. This situation for example is the Crème de la crème of ‘ ** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_** ’

*sigh*....

Well, either way, you’re just here for the ride it seems. You’re just going to have to make best with what you have and become a quick learner.

Your new body for example. It’s exactly how you envisioned it to become...maybe even better. You twist your arms around and flex your muscles, watching as they shift under your toned skin.

_Ahh, no more rainbow mess. And to have a face again._

Your fingers trail along your face to get a sense of what you look like now. It doesn’t really help too much...but you can feel the smile on your new face.

_Ah! You have a mouth again!_

You lick your straight teeth as you try to find out more.

Even though you look human, you’re still not breathing you realize. Whenever you speak your voice doesn’t seem to be coming out of your mouth. Rather, it vibrates through your chest like it had when you still looked like your avatar.

So, technically, you’re not human but rather something that looks human.

The smile falls and is replaced with a pout.

Your vision isn’t any different either. You can still see all around you even the villagers who seem to be gawking your way from where they reside inside and outside their houses. You turn your head one particular way to a group of young women who are chatting around a corner and pointing at you. Upon noticing your sudden attention on them they wave at you pink-faced and giggling.

Huh. You...don’t think that you’ve ever been treated this way by members of the opposite sex. You wave back before a click of thought enters your mind that has you hugging your middle.

Um...are...are they perturbed by your nude state? Wait. Why doesn’t it doesn’t...bother you? Shouldn’t you feel...ashamed or uncomfortable? You practically feel the embarrassment spread across your skin and you turn away red-faced, the girls all laughing and catcalling out loud now.

“That is a strange thought. How I’m fine being nude when…” You know you’d never be okay with being naked as a human, or a human back on Earth. Socially acceptable attire and all, but you were more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. In fact, most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content!

“I mean, just look at it.” Nate and Vance peek out from their spot from behind the wagon as your skin starts to glow a bright, rosy color.

Unbeknownst to the two young men watching you, you were internally screaming.

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You thrash in the air and slap your face, causing the boys to scrunch up their faces in bafflement. Nate shakes his head skeptical of the facts he has been given, “It’s hard to believe that this thing can use eighth tier magic.”

“He can and he said that he can use higher ones than that.”

You ignore their patronizing words as you continue to mumble to yourself, “H-how bizarre. Is it because I created this body this way or because…” You shift your attention down to your nether region with a darkening of the pink blush, “I...had nothing to hide as Sōsaku-sha?” You didn’t have anything, it was all flat. You still had an ass but nothing in the front…but now that you appear human...

“O-oh noooo…” You curl into a ball and allow Ascend to slowly dwindle off so you could let the Earth consume you below. It doesn’t swallow you up and put you out of your misery as you wanted it to, however, it does bloom a seat of flowers for you to sit upon as you wait.

You’ll get an outfit soon enough to cover yourself with. Liam is making sure of that...but it’s strange. You’re not ashamed of being nude as Sōsaku-sha. The same could almost be said about your new human form. You only really started to feel embarrassed after you really started to think about it.

“Is this part of my biology?” Your body is different but...how can that change how your mind works...how you think of yourself?

….

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You look down past your hands to the patch of fresh grass and wildflowers you sit upon. Even though you look human now, hidden beneath is Sōsaku-sha. You’ve seen your avatar plenty of times...but now it’s...different…however...you don’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity. Especially now as you are trying to act human.

“I got the clothes!” Liam’s ragged voice meets the three of you’s ears as he returns jogging, gripping onto a huge pile of clothing as he makes his way over.

“Took you long enough.” Nate spits while moving out the way with Vance as the blond spills the articles onto the back on the cart.

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear it after you practically stoned me.” Liam pants before waving at you to come over, “Sō. I got you some clothes to try on.”

“Thank you, Liam. I really appreciate this.” You stand up and walk on over, Liam being the only one not outwardly affected by your nudity. “Can’t really blend in with my bare ass.”

“No problem, though...these are my old clothes. I couldn’t borrow any from anyone else so I tried to pick out the ones that could fit you. They may be tight since we’re,” he gestures to the space in between him and you, “uh, different sizes.”

“It’s only for the time being, right? These will make do until I can get a hold of some garments on my own.” You pick up everything, like a giddy toddler, to look at what you’ll practically be cosplaying as. Haha! You just realized you’re practically gimping right now!

A short, tattered, beige tunic is the first item that you hold up to slip on. Although frayed in some areas, there’s no holes or tears you see as you slip the thing over your head like a shirt. 

“You’re right. It is um...a little tight.” Slipping your arms in the tubes gives you little resistance but when you go to pull down the rest of the tunic an audible popping sound of fabric lets itself be known, “A-ah, oops…” It falls just above the middle of your thighs as you let go of the bottom to straighten up, “I hope I didn’t tear anything…”

“N-no, it’s fine.” Liam cringes on behalf of his tunic, “It’s old anyway so…”

“Yeah. Still, I must apologize.” You search for the next item you want to slip on before ending up empty-handed “Umm...is there any underwear?”

The three make perplexed expressions before Liam answers you with his own question, “What’s underwear?”

“What’s under-Oo _ooh_...yeah, that’s right.” They don’t have anything like undergarments in the Medieval ages. Ugh, well...you weren’t really looking forward to wearing any grimey old underwear in the first place. Maybe this is a mercy. “Guess I’m going commando.”

“Commando?” Vance echoes as you find a pair of beige braies to put on.

“Um, it’s slang where I come from for not wearing any underwear under your clothes.” You make an umf noise as you finish pulling up the baggy pants and start to work on tying the knot around your waist into a double knotted bow, “It is something meant to be comfortable that you do at home but is publicly seen as gross and unhygienic.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Again, what is underwear? You make it sound like it’s something important.”

“Um…” You grab the dark brown, wool chauses next, slipping them over the braies and tunic like a crazy long pair of socks until they sit right under your hips, “They are pieces of clothing that... _uh_...are meant to cover only your private areas. They hold _errr_ , many purposes depending on which types you wear.” A matching colored arming belt is what you slip around your waist next to strap the chauses in place. “Preventing leakage, keeping you warm, padding s-sensitive areas, altering the shape of your body, cover eh-exposing areas, a-and some are made to be *cough* uh...f-flirty.”

The boys seem to have varying reactions to this new knowledge but only one speaks up, “Sō.”

“Mm?” You nod to Vance to continue as you tighten the belt around your waist so it won't slip.

“I’ve noticed that you get somewhat flustered when you talk about anything sensual.”

“ _Erk_ -” You tug harshly at the last string to the belt and it pops off, leaving the bottom portion of the belt slightly agar. You cringe apologetically at the now tired-looking Liam, before deciding not to waste it by tying a portion of your hair back with it, “I do not know what you’re talking about.”

Nate huffs an airy laugh in a hardly amused fashion as he crosses his arms, “Do you really get hot and bothered if anything considered sexy is brought up?”

The moment the S word left his lips you burst out red and your arms flail out in front of the space between Nate and you, “ _S-shut up!_ I don’t want to hear it!”

“ _Hah!_ That’s hilarious!” Nate leans in a snarky way as he gloats on his revelation, laughing boastfully as he rubs it in your flustered and shameful expression, “The all-powerful creator of life and worlds gets embarrassed by bedroom talk!”

“Shut up!!!” Gritting your teeth as you literally feel the heat radiating off of your features now, you send a glare his way with a higher-pitched voice, “Cut it out! _Ahhhk!_ ”

“BW _AAhahaha! You virgin!_ I’ll remember to use this later.” The scheming smirk he sends as he walks away isn’t comforting and you’re sure he can see the discomfort on your face because his smile grows a smidge before he finally turns his head from you.

“ _Awugh_ , that’s going to bite me in the ass later...” You cringe painfully, slapping a hand over your face as you pitifully try to hide from Vance and Liam who appear somewhat sympathetic to your predicament, albeit amused.

“I want to reassure you not to worry about it...but knowing Nate he’ll hold this information over your head for the rest of your life.”

“*Sigh*, I could guess as much.” You pick up the scratched up knee and arm pads made up of mostly leather and continue to get changed. “Though I don’t age in this body, so technically speaking, he’ll hold this over my head for the rest of _his_ life. After that, he’ll be out of my hair.”

“Ah- _ha_ ha…” Liam grimaces at your choice of wording so you’re quick to patch it up.

“Don’t worry. The only malice I hold toward your friend is annoyance. I don’t plan on harming him or anyone for that matter. If anything, I’d like to keep things peaceful for the meantime.” Flexing your elbows and knees, you find the padding acceptable and you move onto the worn, black, knee-high, leather boots. Just as you open your mouth to ask a question to lighten up the situation a disturbingly cold feeling runs over you which has you turning your head quickly in the direction of the barn, just in time to hear blood-curdling squeals. “What…”

“Is there something wrong, Sō?”

“...I…” You swallow at the feeling of...sensations disappearing as the sound of squealing dwindles off with gargling just to be replaced with more of that squealing. It’s a feeling that strikes you at the core making you wonder what sort of horror should be occurring to cause such-

Realization slaps you in the face as you remember your conversation with Mr. Long last night:

_“Shit! The pigs have eaten the black dust sprouts!” Nate screams and throws his hands up into his hair while all who heard show clear shock and distress._

_“Black dust sprouts?” You ask nervously, wondering what the severity of that meant._

_An older man with a tuft of dark hair finds the words to answer you. “They are a highly valuable anesthetic but poisonous when taken raw.”_

_...Uh oh._

_Not only have you damaged their barn but you’ve possibly killed some of their livestock and destroyed some of their produce as well._

_“Will the pigs die from consuming the sprouts?”_

_“Judging by how much they’ve eaten, it’s certain. We’ll have to butcher them for their meat but it won’t be a lot since most of them are hardly piglets. Shame they couldn’t have been a bit older to live up to the price they cost.”_

Another squeal jackhammers the feeling of guilt into your soul.

You probably could have healed those poor animals...however, you understand that you did what you had to do to survive and you thought using magic would be dangerous...it’s still a shame, however. Even if it was an accident you can’t help but grimace as you continue to hear more squeals before gurgling noises.

“Sō?”

“...I-it’s nothing, Liam…” You send him a smile, forcing yourself to ignore the sounds to spare your conscience to bring up the question you had been wanting to ask, “by the way, Vance, I heard that you’re an adventurer? I’m assuming that you three are all so?”

“That’s correct,” He slips a hand under the navy face mask that sits around his neck and holds up what looks to be a dog tag, “We are all silver rank adventurers.”

“Huh, why didn’t you guys bring it up when you were explaining what adventurers are last night? Wouldn’t that have been a good time to educate me?” You grunt as you finish squeezing your foot into the last boot. Augh, your toes are curling in them.

“We…” Liam looks over to Vance with a strained look, “we thought it would make you become hostile if we told you that we killed monsters for a living…”

“Ah, I see….” You frown at the thought of them comparing you to a man-eating ogre. You bet that if you didn’t try to talk to them right off the get-go they wouldn’t have hesitated from trying to kill you. You swallow. “I will admit, it would have probably put me on edge to learn such a thing if it wasn’t for the fact that I already was skittish.” You pick up gloves that hold much likeness to the boots to slip on next, “However, it’s hard to believe that all you three do is kill monsters. Weren’t there other things adventurers do?”

“Of course there is.” The blond boy spreads his arms out to his sides, “It all really depends on what’s requested, what we are willing to do, and what our ranking allows us to do. Though I’d be lying if I said we don’t mostly work to kill creatures...well…” He waves his hand in your direction as you slip a black cloak on, “like you.”

“Fair.” You straighten the robe before reaching for the smaller brown one to slip it above the black one you’re wearing, “I see that you three are designed for more...uh, violent work ethics. Vance is your ranger.” You nod in the direction of his bow, “Liam is...hey, are you a healer?”

“Oh? You could tell?” Liam lights up at your guess which has Vance patting his shoulder.

“He probably used Mana Essence on all of us already and saw the skill you two hold in magic.”

“Huh? _Ho no_ , I haven’t checked any of you yet.” Though, you should probably do that soon.

Back when you’d have player raids on the Citadel, Casting Mana Essence, Life Essence, and Detect Enemy (not including Appraisal Magic Item when there was the need) was almost like breathing to you once you spotted players. Now that you know how to cast spells in this world you should try to keep up the habit so you at least know what to expect from others...but that’s also something interesting. They know of spells that exist in Yggdrasil or...spells from your game exist in this world. You had an inkling of a feeling that this might have been the case but you didn’t want to throw away the theory that the spells you have differ from this world...huh, what if there are spells here that don’t exist in Yggdrasil. If there are...can you possibly learn them?...food for thought. You’re sure that you’ll find out eventually.

You pick up the last article, a thin, black, leather belt and you strap it around your waist. “The clothes Liam is wearing gave it away. Typically support wear more baggy clothing and I don’t see any main weapons on his person so I found it safe to assume such...and what do you mean by two? Are you saying Nate is also a-”

“Let’s get going already!” Speak of the devil. You three turn your heads to Nate who is waving agitatedly, “Everything is put together for the trip and I already informed the elders of what we’re bringing along. I don’t want to waste any more time in getting this freak off of our hands and two more gold pieces in place.”

“I’m telling you, they’re worth more than what you think-”

“ _Shut it_. I don’t want to hear from you! Liam, Vance,” He sticks his thumb to the cart, “you two know what to do.”

“Got it.” “Alright!” The boys you had been talking with walk off to their places on as Nate stalks up to you.

You automatically feel something cold tickle your skin and you stiffen your stance automatically in response to his approach. Nate stands almost chest to chest with you, his disdain filled eyes level with your own as his glare shadows over.

“Listen here, _freak_ ,” His voice leaves his lips lower and more calculated than you’ve ever heard from him before, “if I suspect anything amiss from you, be it trying to flee or showing your true nature, beast...you’ll be _dead_ before you finish the thought. You know what we do for a living. The only reason I’m not trying to kill you now is because your carcass will be worth less than the gold you’re going to give us. _That’s it_. Be grateful and behave, for I’m playing along with this little bet. If you get lucky maybe I won’t go out of my way to kill you after this whole debacle is over.” He takes a step back just to jab a finger at your unmoving, clothed chest. You hardly realize that you don’t feel his emotions at his contact before he continues, “Don’t get cocky, however. You’ll always be one slip up away from my wrath. For both of our sakes, don’t make an enemy of me. _Is that clear?_ ”

“….”

“….”

“….”

“….”

“... **C r y s t a l.”** You’re sure he can hear the strained hate in your voice but you can’t help being triggered somehow by his words. The moment he said he wants to kill you, something _switched_ in you that’s making it very hard not to lash out at the lower life form, almost like he activated aggro mode to a BBEG, you being it. That...that actually would make a lot of sense. You were a final boss in Yggdrasil and practically every standby boss and NPC won’t retaliate unless triggered. You only started to fight players once they showed you hostility so this might be the reason why you suddenly have no qualms murdering Nate and feel a drive to do so.

Never in your life did you ever suspect to feel bloodlust... _but here you are._

Jolt of a shiver visibly runs through Nate but you hardly notice the same thing occurring to every creature in a ten-mile radius.

Nate’s expression falls as he visibly starts to see what looks to be black smoke drift off of you as you lean your malicious face into his.

“Though...I must say...you do seem to enjoy poking the bear with the stick. I’d be more observant, _flea_ ,” You make sure not to touch him at all as you walk around him, knowing that if you do your restraint will crack, “for I warn you, the boy who keeps poking will come to know that the bear was just a fur coat to something worse. Take your friend’s advice,” You walk away to join Liam without throwing a look over your shoulder, “and don’t underestimate me.”

Nate stands in place for a solid second, frozen by the pressure that you had placed upon him before his expression hardens.

Yeah, no way in hell is he _ever_ going to underestimate you. All monsters are the same anyways. This one may trail flowers behind everywhere it stalks but it could just as easily turn into blood one day. If this thing is as big of a threat as Vance informed him, he’ll make sure to be there to stop it when that fur coat falls, revealing what he knows it truly is. It may say it is life, but he knows the truth.

All monsters are **death**...and this one is _no_ different...

●

“Huh. Strange...”

“What is it Sō?”

“The clothes you gave me. They’re...not tight anymore.

“Hmm?” Liam turns his head around his left shoulder to briefly look you over, holding onto the reins of the horses where he sits. “Maybe you’ve stretched them out?

“Mmmm…maybe…” Your toes say otherwise. Even if the boots are made of worn leather material, they shouldn’t have been able to stretch that quickly without you tearing through them. However…

Looking down at your feet, which thankfully don’t trail flowers everywhere now that they’re covered, as you walk alongside the cart full of supplies you don’t see any holes anywhere on them to give your feet space.

No, the black leather boots look completely fine. Brand new if you could think so boldly. In fact, your whole outfit doesn’t pinch you in the wrong places anymore.

You grab a shoulder with your dominant hand before rolling it about, flexing the material that encompasses the area.

No popping. Huh. And the smell of it-

You pinch the collar to your tunic in between your gloved fingers before bringing it up to your nose, sniffing it out of habit after forgetting for a good moment that you don’t need your nose to do so.

Have you become nose blind to the slightly musty scent or has it really stopped smelling bad?

…

…

_Eh, forget it._

You drop your collar to continue walking merrily.

You get headaches when you think too hard on things that don’t make any sense so you decide to leave it as is and appreciate that you’re no longer uncomfortable.

The four of you have been making your way to the city of E-Rantel to appraise your gold coins for the past hour. The village has been long gone over the vast hilly expanse of green for quite some time now and, despite your not so pleasant human company, yellowish-orange butterflies with dark spots peppering their wings flutter all around you to make up for it.

The sun is a little higher now than it was when you first started out on your excursion but it’s not quite the afternoon yet. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you have remained somewhat in a numb trance as your group continues on their way.

The sun has made it considerably warmer as the bright star continues to climb higher. The increasing temperature has been noticeable but despite you being heavily clothed you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there were only clouds of smog. There was no sun. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to go to your first convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, all you have done today since the departure is stare at the sun and bask in its embrace...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. You can only guess that it’s a natural thing that is supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes...or it’s because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that sparkles while it hops in and out of passing fluffy clouds. You watch the lively sky, thankful that your extended vision allows you to focus on it as you keep half the mind to continue looking out for anything different.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks across the plains. It’s all grass. Grass here, grass there...though there are the occasional bush and tree. However not much else changes. The only obscurities that you catch are the weeds that take place of grass. It truly feels that you are a passenger on a vessel that is drifting across a green ocean by how flat and alive it is...and it fills you with awe.

The closest thing you got to these wondrous plains were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man-made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this not at all Yggdrasil. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

You shift your vision to your rear, once again without turning your head, to see Nate still trying to kill you with his eyes alone.

He can’t see the annoyed look that slips onto your face from where you’re walking.

He’s still going on about keeping an eye on “the monster” and never showing his back to you. The fact that he has a white-knuckled grip still on the hilt of his sword strapped to his side.

Is his hand not tired? If you kept a grip like that for as long as he has you’d be having cramps in that hand for a week.

The fact that he’s willing to accept pain over letting his guard down around you is very telling.

He obviously loathes you but whether it’s from a traumatic background or racial conditioning is vague. Best not to tamper with old wounds.

*Sigh*...at least he’s taking your advice.

You shift your vision on what lays beyond Nate. Nothing blocks the way behind but nothing stands out either, making it very challenging to tell which direction one came from unless they keep in mind where the sun is. How these three know exactly where to go without a compass or a map informs you that they must travel like this often between their village and the capital of Re-Estize. This is also their back yard to say. They probably know these plains like the back of their hands. They even told you so as you all departed from the village. That’s why you believed them when they informed you that you all might run into trouble on your trip.

The Great Forest of Tob, a place considered to be deadly and full of peril, is just situated North.

Although the cart obscures most of the view of the woodland, with your incredible sight you can see the silhouette of it miles away with the Azerlisia Mountains peeking up from them.

Frontier villages such as Bourn Village, the one you crashed into, act as stations for adventurers and explorers to gather materials and resources necessary for magic casters and other clients. Some of those mentioned items are packages on the cart, all collected personally from your three escorts, that will be sold at the capital.

There’s a reason why it is known to be dangerous, however.

It is filled with powerful creatures and unknown magical beings alike, not to mention how it’s like a maze of trees within. Liam got scolded when they explained to you the number of times he has gotten lost within the depths of the forests and how many times Vance and Nate had to come to his rescue. Although there is a great and powerful beast that resides and protects the Southern part of the wood, dubbed with the title Wise King of the Forest, “monstrous creatures,” in their words, still slip by at times. Most of these monsters are man-eating beings that often target the frontier villages for either easy meals, items to loot, or...people to rape…

The grimace isn’t kind as it settles into place.

With a village situated so close to such a forest, it only makes sense why the villagers felt so on edge about you last night. How they still feel on edge about you. However...it just doesn’t sit right with you about how fast they judged your entire character based on your appearance. How ready they were to just butcher you on that fact alone. Racism at its peak...though...you can agree with them to some extent. If you saw a person dressed like a mugger in your own home wouldn’t you see to it to defend yourself and your possessions? Either way, they’ve backed away for now...but it’s very apparent that the distaste for you is strong in their hearts…

Is it...wise to do this? The bet. If you win, you’ll have a place among them...but...like what Nate said, you’ll always be one slip up from receiving wrath. It might not only come from him though but from everyone in that village. Is it wise then...to live under such pressure? Besides, what’s stopping them from killing you out of the blue? You’ve learned that if they bring your corpse or parts of your corpse to and submit them at their adventurer’s guild, they'll be rewarded according to how much the guild would think you’d be worth. They are most likely summarizing that there’s more to gain from you being dead than alive.

*Sigh*....

Guess I have to change their minds before they decide to act.

But back at the issue at hand, sometimes some of these monsters don’t target frontier villages. In fact, since most of these villages house adventures and the like, monsters will find it difficult to take what they want from them. That’s why caravans, such as the type you’re in on, are likely pickings for an ambush.

Although there’s nowhere any of you could hide, though these three probably wouldn't flee like that, you feel that you have some advantage if you were in danger.

For one, you can just fly away if you’re attacked, although you’re still hesitant on the idea of heights in fear of falling again. Plus, you don’t want to abandon the boys. It could look really bad for you to do so. Also, if they die that’ll be on you and you don’t like the idea of losing what little trust you have with these people. The rest of the village will probably blame you and, if you assume correct, you’ll have a bounty on your head in due time.

Despite it all, however, you find it increasingly unlikely that a sneak attack will occur. You believe this for your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them, such as the horses pulling the cart and the young men, but overall the plains smell relatively good. The grass reminds you of tea by the tangy richness it releases. You also enjoy the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, and foreign sweet odors that litter the landscape. It’s like...it’s what you think flower shops would have smelled like if there were any more around back on Earth…

You enjoy the scents that come your way, holding onto this moment while keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing.

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much but tell you when a bug decides to hitchhike on you and which way the breeze is coming from. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similarly to how your other senses work. You’ll see how to make it work later.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or in the passing trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense with the boys and the two horses. With them being the largest and closest creatures to you, sensing them is the weirdest feeling, almost as if you’re a battery or that your sides are enveloped in static. You can’t describe it in any other way than that.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind...or ones that aren’t actively trying to kill you.

Nate isn’t letting up on staring a hole through your skull. Despite him being defensive about keeping an eye out for an ambush, he doesn’t seem to be doing a good job at that.

Guess he meant it when he said he’ll be watching you.

Well, as long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...but if something does occur...you know that you could handle it now that your magic is working.

You nod as you continue to walk without a hint of fatigue, “ _Sooo_...what’s your relationships with one another?”

“Why do you want to know?” Nate grumble was expected.

“I’m just trying to make conversation. Besides,” You throw him a smirk over your right shoulder, “I want to start getting to know my new neighbors.”

“ _Tsk._ ”

“Ah-ha well, we’re all friends of course.” Liam sends you a weary look, appearing slightly apologetic for Nate’s behavior, “Nate and I have been close since our childhood. We both grew up in Bourn, you see. Vance, on the other hand, had joined us on a request we took up since we didn’t have enough hands with us at the time. We liked the way we worked together and we started to party up more often. Eventually, he moved to Bourn with us and the rest is history.” Liam looks forward again when one of the horses snorts, “That’s the summary of it. I won’t share any more details than that since it's…uh, taboo to delve into other’s pasts.”

“Ah that’s okay. That’s interesting to know.” And now the conversation is dead again. Thankfully one of the butterflies lands on your nose to kill the tension. You cross your eyes to focus on it fluttering its wings as the heat of the rising sun tickles your skin.

“Hehe, hey little guy.”

“Are you making these things follow you?” Nate huffs out as he swats another butterfly away from him.

“No. I’m not doing anything as far as I’m aware. They just decided to follow me. Hmm...though my Beast Tamer skills might have something to do with this.” Thank you Beast Tamer skills if you’re the reason. You feel so blessed to be chosen as the butterfly king!

“Wait, you’re a beast tamer? I thought you were a mage.”

Shaking your head, some of the butterflies lose their balance and start fluttering around you to try to find some perch again, “I’m a few things actually. Beast Tamer is just one of my Job Classes.”

“What?” Nate’s confused reply is like a slap in the face to your slip up.

“Ack! Sorry, it’s uh...it’s a term used in a few worlds I created to identify…” _Come on, think! Think!_ “Wwwoooone’s skills in certain fields.” _Nailed it._ “Take Liam for example.” You wave to the blond, “He would be identified as a Cleric under his Job Class, maybe even a Wizard.”

“Oh! That’s interesting.” Liam’s eyes sparkle at the knowledge, “And what about Vance? What would he be?”

You notice the said black-haired boy peek out over the cart to look at you, “Well...he’s definitely a Ranger and...hmm...maybe a Rogue? I get the feeling that you do a lot of sneaking with the way you dress.”

He nods with a small smile before returning as he was, keeping guard over the right side of the carriage.

“How about Nate? What do you think he is?”

“Uh, actually-”

“I think what it’s trying to say,” Nate cuts in with an unreadable look sent Liam’s way, “is that it is none of its business to even insinuate such a thing about me. I’d rather it be as oblivious to what I’m capable of as much as possible, right Liam?”

“R-right. Sorry, I forgot.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You can’t read into the subtext of whether or not the young man is telling his friend not to worry about it or not to bring up what they must have discussed in private again while you’re around. You assume both. It might be wise to have a change in conversation to avoid blowing out Nate’s fuse.

“Well, the butterflies are nice either way. We don’t have these guys in the wild back where I lived.”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh…” Great, you moved onto another stress-inducing subject, “what I mean is that you’re lucky to be born in a world that wasn’t ruined before you.” Your face drops before you continue, “Your world is so...alive and green. At one time it...my home had been like this but that was before me…”

“...What’s it like now if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ah...well…” You swallow before continuing, “Know that my world has many terms that aren’t uh...present here in this one. You all may not understand some of the things I may say.”

“That’s fine. Just try your best, okay?”

Nodding at Liam, you start with hesitance, “It’s...gray. Everything is gray. There is no natural wildlife except the pests that carry disease. No natural plant life except the ones sustained by outside means. No sky, just the constant poisonous fog we call smog. We do not have the freedom to breathe like you do here. We must wear masks with oxygen tanks...uh, they’re barrels that supply us with fresh air that must remain strapped onto ourselves when we go outside if we want to avoid an early and painful death. The oceans and streams have been blackened. The fish and other water dwellers had been all replaced with plastic, sludge, and the occasional druggie and suicidal.” You grimace at the memories of seeing bodies of individuals, who have given up hope for something better, being tugged out of streams by cleaning crews. They don’t really treat those bodies with respect...You only surmise that they must haul bodies out of the water so often that the corpses are just more trash needed to be pulled out of the stream by them.

“Food comes in the form of paste packets if you don’t have the money to afford better. Concrete-ah um...stone as far as the eye can see...murky and tainting it is. An all-encompassing gray you can never escape. Neon and glittery lights can try to cast all the color back into the world as they can, the overall mood will never change. All lights shut off at some point leaving the world a husk. A skeleton of its former self.”

Silence permeates among the three as the young men cling onto your words.

“The only way people find comfort in such a world is to find addictions. We all know that the world is doomed, humans sealed that fate long ago, so most of us have cast morals aside and succumbed to our more...outlandish desires. Some escape reality through highs, dosing, and shooting themselves up with whatever chemicals they can to numb the pain. Alcohol is a kind death, poison that makes the soul feel joyful that many find solace in. Others find escape in gambling for the chance to score big since it’s just too large of an offer to refuse. Finding comfort in others...is also a constant. Love and...love making distract from the numbness of it all. Makes people feel that they have someone to live for. Escaping through risking our lives. The young especially find pleasure in this since close encounters with life-shattering scenarios remind us of our will to live. We call these types of people thrill seekers or adrenaline junkies. A good percentage of these types of people die on a daily basis whether by skirting too close to death or they realize that they don’t have a will to live anymore.”

Your lip quivers at the dark memories that enter your mind. You probably see a dead person at least once a month back on Earth. Emphasis on at least. No one was truly happy anymore...but you tried your best to make it better for others.

“Then there’s my addiction. The type where you escape reality through digital means. There, people could forget for a short time what our home is like as they embody new forms IG...which means in...new worlds. I too enjoyed the digital realm and I made my life around creating worlds for others to venture off to and explore. Guess you could say that I was the dealer exchanging these highs for profit.”

Your laugh sounds empty and wet at the irony of it all. The three still remain silent as you go on with your sad story.

“I imitated what I could of life so we could all enjoy sights and hope that we’ve all but lost...but I could…” A choking noise escapes you as you lose your composure for a second before waving an arm to the scenery around you, “I could have never made this. I’m jealous of what you all think is normal. Frankly, I feel like I’m in a dream and none of this is real...still though…”

You feel like you're crying but when you wipe your face you see liquid gold smeared on your fingertips.

Huh? What...is this? Did you cast Tears of Jörmung-You know what, you're not even going to question it. You're too overwhelmed with emotions to care.

You wipe the glowing liquid on your pants with a sniff, glad that the boys hadn't seemed to notice your condition.

You just...feel shocked and blessed to be able to experience all of this life. Only now that you’ve spoken the truth of Earth do you realize how wonderful this one is.

“...you said that humans ruined your world.” Nate’s low voice comes to a surprise to you which has you nodding slowly.

“Mm.”

“...How? And why?”

“...many reasons...in the beginning, they didn’t know that their actions have dire consequences on the environment. Taking resources and not giving back to the earth what it’s due. They saw it as a means to survive,” You turn your head to send the boy a knowing look over your shoulder, “you can relate to that, can you not?”

His expression hardens some at your slightly antagonizing words but you shake your head before turning forward again.

“I’m not being judgmental. Just...pointing out similarities. Besides, they needed those resources...but once humans had collected their needed fill...they wanted more. Nicer tools, nicer clothes, nicer homes. These aren’t sins in themselves...but want is so easily turned to greed. Those who could take kept taking, even to the extent that their fellow man became a casualty to it. Those who had more had more power. And what better way to use power than to use it to gain more? War is caused by such greed and death is caused by such misuse of power.

“*Sigh*...In the end, more often than not, those with more power win those battles. But with great power always comes great fear. Greed drives man to get to the top...so those at the top will always fear those at the bottom. They all continue to take to make that fear go away or to challenge those of power...but eventually...if you continue to take without giving anything back...one day there will be nothing left to take. All you’re left with is gray. The world had been at the mercy of man and they didn’t show any sympathy...so now all are at the mercy of a world that has nothing left to lose. In the end...humans ruined themselves. None of what you call monsters can be blamed for such because true monsters are those who take without a care of the consequences.”

There’s more silence following your response before Liam sighs, “...I’m sorry.”

“...You shouldn’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault...though I do appreciate the consideration. Although it was humanity that destroyed my home, understand that I do not blame humans.” You send the blond a toothy smile, “I’m rather fond of them actually.” You know, considering you were one. Plus, if you didn’t say that then they might think you hate them in turn. You don’t want them thinking that you’re a threat...at least at the moment. “What I really blame is their negligence and selfishness...maybe you all can learn from your fellow men’s example and try not to allow this world to suffer the same fate. We can all do our part in preventing such a bleak outcome. I know I certainly will while I’m still here. Call me a hypocrite but my selfishness dictates that I preserve what you all have in fear of what fate will befall it.”

“Eh _haha_...I don’t think that’s selfish. I’d say the opposite.”

“Mm. Thank you, Liam.” Wanting to make the conversation cheerful again you ask a question, “But enough about me. How old are you three anyway? You all look pretty young to me.”

“Really?” Vance’s collected question can be heard from the other side of the cart as he is guarding the right side.

“Yes? I mean, my guess is that you’re all in your early twenties, right?”

“Um, not all of us.” Liam is the first to answer, “I’m eighteen while Vance and Nate are…”

Nate huffs when Liam turns his way, “We’re both twenty on the mark.”

“Ah, really? Wow.” You smile playfully, “You’re all babies.”

“ _Tsk_ ,” Nate spits a wad to his left, “And what are you old freak? A hundred or something? 

“ _Uhhh_ …I’ve been around...” You can’t really tell them the truth...and you never really made up an estimate for how old Sōsaku-sha is. You just left that to be something players and theorists debate about. Errr...maybe...uh...maybe you could beat around the bush? An ambiguous answer may be just what you need, “...waaaaay longer than any of you have been alive, that’s for sure.”

Nailed it.

“Though age matters little to me since I’m immortal.”

“Hah! And during all that time alive you couldn’t get some?”

“ _Ack!_ Please,” You scrunch up your face, already starting to feel it redden, “not now.”

“Now listen here, freak.” You don’t think that he can give you a more smug look than the one he’s showing you at present, “You seem so eager to teach us principles and life lessons, I feel that I should give you one now that you’re trying to act like one of us.”

Cringing with reddening skin you shake your head furiously, “Oh-No! Please don’t! I d-don’t want to hear _anything_ related to this matter, thank you!”

“Please? And leave you negligent? Heavens no. If you want to fit into that skin of yours, you’ve got to act like a man.”

“ _I’m not listening!_ ” You cover your ears in hope that it’ll block out Nate but you remember that you don’t need ears to listen when you hear “Here he goes again.” whispered under Liam’s breath.

“And who better to teach you the principles of lovemaking than an experienced man?”

“ _Oh my god! Shut up!_ ” Your hands are crushing your skull by how much pressure you’re applying to alleviate you from this plight. You almost start praying in hope for some divine intervention when a tinkling of a knowing...an awareness of something in front of you to your right that makes its way across your skin and your body jolts to a stop to face the said direction.

“ _Huh?_ Hey, why have you stop-” “ _Shush. Liam! Stop the wagon!_ ”

“Sō?” Liam does just as you say as Nate grips his blade with new vigor, storming after you as you walk around the horses.

“What are you doing, _freak?!_ ”

“I told you to be quiet! I sense something off.”

“What are you implying?” Vance walks to the front to see what is wrong.

“I…” You focus on the growing buzzing on your skin that is drawing you to check out the direction you feel its source is. A cluster of trees just a little ways ahead blocks your view.

“You better have a damn good reason to be wasting our time or I swear I’ll-”

“I am able to sense nearby living beings' presences with a...an ability of mine. With this, I’m trying to inform you all of an abnormality I’m picking up in that direction,” You point over to the patch of trees to what lies beyond. The young men, who’ve all now gathered in front of the horses with you, scan the direction which you indicate. “This...this feels different. Much larger than what other creatures there have been around us up until now. It- _oh?_ It’s...it’s not just one creature...it’s many.”

“It...may be a herd of deer.” Liam mumbles, “They sometimes come out here to graze.”

You shake your head, “This feels much larger than some deer...though... _hmm_...no. There are a few that...seem huge while there’s more that seem to be...much shorter than us. What is this that I’m feeling?”

The three share a look before immediately shifting gears.

“Alright,” Nate bares his teeth at you, “you better not be pulling our legs because if I find out you are I’ll stick my blade right up your ass.”

“Duly noted.”

“However...if your assumption is right we might have some company.” He turns his attention to the trees, “How close are they?”

“I...I can’t tell,”

Nate doesn’t look pleased with your answer, “Tsk, just our luck for it to be too far for Vance to pick up anything. The wind isn’t helping us either...Guess we have no choice, men.” He nods to his two friends, “We’ll continue on our way but don’t drift off course. If they make any moves we’ll be ready. Sounds good?”

“Mmf” “Yeah, let’s do this”

“Huh?” You watch Liam make his way back to the driver’s seat and the other two move out of the way of the horses, “Wait, you guys are going to try to _bait_ whatever they are out? _Why?_ ”

“For the same reason we hunt any monsters, freak. _Money_.”

“A-and if we don’t deal with them they might go off and hurt others.” Liam coughs, covering his friend's selfishness as he grabs the reins to the horses. 

“Yeah but…” You didn’t actually think you’d be getting into a fight so soon. You’d daydream of scenarios like this, especially during campaigns that had surprise encounters, however...this feels totally different. This isn’t some game anymore.

Things are about to get bloody…

And somehow you’re fine with that.

You step out of the way to Vance’s side, tired of Nate hovering over your back like a child wanting to play on your phone, to allow Liam to start on his way. The pissed scowl that appears on Nate is cut off by the cart as the horses start pulling their load again, prompting you all to follow suit.

You’re completely nonplussed, if not a little weary and excited, by the idea that you’ll watch and possibly take part in killing some creatures that fit the same category as you in being monsters. If they intend on taking your lives then they should be prepared for the same fate. All living beings should know that rule. For their sakes, they better not test those waters. Liam, Nate, and Vance all seem confident in their own abilities, not to mention yourself. And if you’re right on your theory of being triggered like a NPC, you’ll most likely have no mercy to spare for what may come.

“Mmm...this is just like random encounters. Hopefully, the dice roll in our favor.”

“Liam, Nate.” Vance calls out to his friends out from behind you.

“Have you picked anything up?”

“No, not yet. But I wanted to ask before we spot any monsters if you two wouldn’t mind Sō also helping us.”

“What?!” Nate’s head pops out from around the cart to check if Vance isn’t being mind-controlled by you, “Why would we fucking want a _monster_ to _fight alongside us?!”_

“He’s very skilled in magic, don’t you remember me telling you that? His abilities could greatly assist us.”

“I don’t want this thing anywhere near us, especially while using magic. It may take this opportunity to attack us and help their brethren.”

“Nate, I’m serious.”

_“So am I!”_

“I don’t really mind either way.” Liam speaks up before a fight could ensue, “Besides, shouldn’t we get Sō’s opinion on this? I mean, we can’t really stop them from holding back or helping us.”

“I can stop them.” Hate-filled eyes squint your way, “They’d just be another corpse to the pile we’ll be hauling.”

“Nate! _That’s enough!_ Besides, you’re overruled in this matter! Vance wants them to help us and I don’t mind what they choose to do.”

“ _Tsk!_ I’m not fighting alongside the freak!”

“Fine then! You can pout on the sidelines while we do the dirty work.”

“Hell no, I’m not doing that either!”

“Then croak over and die for all I care. _Whatever stops you from complaining!_ ” Liam surprises you with his backlash before he turns your way with the most tired look you think he could muster, “Sō, none of us are going to force you to do anything. You can decide if you want to help us or not. If you choose to help us, however, know that you will be killing creatures similar to yourself. Only help us if you’re prepared for that outcome, okay? We can’t afford you backing out in the middle of an ambush because you can’t handle it. We’ll be relying on you. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. I figured as much.”

Nate looks like the aftermath of a child being told to go to time out, “ _Tsk!_ I hope there’s nothing there.”

“I think we all hope there’s nothing there.” Vance echoes before he looks at you for an answer, “But if there is, Sō, what do you plan on doing?”

That’s a good question. You’re not against fighting for...some odd reason...but you’ve never killed anything that could be considered a monster...well, outside of games at least. The only issue is that you don’t know what kind of monsters they could be! Yggdrasil contains many creatures of similar sizes to the ones you’re feeling. However, they may be completely different from what you know. The magic system may be the same...but the creatures? According to what you’ve discussed early this morning with the three and the chieftain, there are similarities with the fauna of this world to Yggdrasil...however, you cannot rule out the possibility that there may be different things present in this world.

Maybe Nate is right in the fact that you’d get in the way. You had thought earlier that if something like this would occur that you should help since it could negatively impact how they will see you.

_Things are different now._

If you stay out of the fray it seems that the three will be fine with it. You might actually get some brownie points with Nate if you do so. He’s the biggest obstacle in this alliance you’ve made with Bourn village and staying back might sedate him a bit. You’ll be safe and they can do what they want to do. This all probably could be avoided if they just take a detour but they’re set out in what they want accomplished. You’re not obligated to help them in any way. In fact, you can take this opportunity to learn their skills. You have a suspicion of what they all can do but it is still unclear. Whether you use this information to exploit or avoid certain scenarios in the future is up to you.

But you could also learn from them while helping them. You don’t like the thought of them dying because it just...doesn’t feel right to let anyone that you’ve been aligned with get hurt on your watch. Vance and Liam sure seem like they’d like you to help them. Nate, on the other hand, will probably hate you more...unless you do good work. If you’re able to prove yourself trustworthy then that could light a mutual understanding. That is if you don’t hurt them in the process.

You learned from Vance that you’re on a totally different level than them. You already knew that but from how he reacted to you casting some of your spells only solidified the matter. If you slip up at all you might as well try to alter their memories if they don’t die as a result. Even if you heal them they may still see you as a threat…

Mmmm...maybe you should just fight the enemy on your own? It’d be a good chance to see what you’re capable of without the threat of your allies getting mowed down. Not only that but showing that you want to use your abilities to protect them may put them at ease. If anything it could earn you some of the respect they seem to lack for you.

The issue that you don’t know what you could be facing may make you look bad. If you start to be overcome by whatever the creatures ahead are it could make you look pathetic. Not to mention that if they’re anything like you then they have thoughts and feelings of their own. It’ll be like killing a human.

Mmm...are you actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you?

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

Wow. You might need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No. No. It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance...but your lives seem to be in danger-

The sound of heavy breathing and cackling meets your ears just as a cold feeling makes its way across your skin.

“I hear them.” Your voice is steady as you inform them of what you know, “I don’t know what they are but they definitely know we’re here. There are over twenty of them in total. They’re saying...that they smell us...they’re...moving closer...they’re preparing to jump us.”

“You can hear them from this far away against the wind?” Vance seems impressed, “We’re still around four hundred meters away from the patch of trees.”

“Even if I look like I have human ears, they’re anything but. Guess I better tell you guys what I’ve decided on doing...”

**What will you do?**

I’ll spectate.

I’ll co-op.

I’ll go solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO, the second quick time event in this pathway, coming piping hot and ready. Your next few choices will decide _major_ factors into your relationships, your future allies, general knowledge, abilities, and more. Let me emphasize, **this is all very choice sensitive and is important to your overall story** so think well on what you'll do now and when I update this pathway again. There will be quick time events within the chapters for you to enact on rather than at the end of the chapters. I'm excited and I hope you all are too for it.
> 
> Also, I hope you all like your new form. It's not permanent of course but you'll look like this any time you're human from now on (except special occasions of course). Sōsaku-sha's overall look is not just what they observed from the village but a combination of the color palettes of their realm and their own biology. In other words, there's a reason why they look the way they do.
> 
> Besides that, I've been able to catch up on schooling. I've been busting my tail to get ahead so I can have more time to myself to work on my personal projects, such as this. I've also been playing some Among Us and getting frustrated with dumb calls but what can you do? I've also been working on some artwork that I'll be posting soon that I'm sure a certain person will like~ Speaking of which, hey [Download077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/pseuds/Download077), hope you don't mind me referencing your work into this chapter. I couldn't help myself (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄). I also plan on connecting a few other's works into my AU, I just got to see how I can. If you all don't know yet, I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. I'd love to play with all of you! That's it for now! Thank you for all the love and support, it makes it all the more sweeter to give this all to you! Have a wonderful day, eat properly, and sleep like the dead!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58540150)


	23. Chapter 5: IF I WERE A GIRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be. The result is a bet made with coin. You change your form into that of a human man to find out the results of such a bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I hope you are all fairing well. October is finally here! My favorite month of the year! Midterms are right around the corner so I might be a little tight on updates but I've written some things ahead. However, even though I wasn't able to post more chapters this time around, I believe this chapter is one of my favorites among the ones I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it as much or more than I did!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58540150)

**Chapter 5: IF I WERE A GIRL**

Since you were a woman back on Earth, it only makes sense to also try to appear like a woman in this new world. That way you’ll be able to fit into your persona more naturally. Besides...you don’t think you could properly act like a man. They’re so different in comparison to women, not just body wise. Boy code and what not is something totally out of the loop for you and you don’t want to risk testing those waters.

With that settled you understand that this will be the hard part...you’ll have to figure out how to actually change your appearance into something new. Maybe envisioning what you want your new form to look like is the first step? To do that you need to draw inspiration from what you have seen from the men in this village.

They’re all Caucasian so appearing white is a must. Though you don’t want to appear too white. If you take on pale skin you may be mistaken for a noble which would draw unwanted attention your way. A little bit of color would help you. A beige skin tone may be just what you need. Yes.

Height is also something that you need to change. None of the women here are near seven feet tall. In fact, none of the men are either. You don’t want to be a giant gawked at so you’ll need to appear shorter. A foot and a half sounds reasonable but the spell you’re going to cast can only allow a foot to be deducted. Six feet is very tall for a woman in this time period, in any time period. You’ll stand out for sure in that aspect...but you can try to cover it up with other common traits.

Next hair. Most to all people here seem to either have brown hair or blond hair so one of those sounds reasonable...hmmm...but which would be better? Maybe something in between? You nod before calculating the length of your hair. Most of the women in this village have long hair so you suspect that’s the way to go. The longest their hair seems to be is right under their butts so you decide that you should keep it that long. Curls might also help. The length can help you can tie it back if need be...or alter the Disguise Self spell so you can do so. Mhm. Nice.

Okay. And what about your appearance? Age? You don’t want to look out of place with these boys even if you are older than them so you want to appear like you’re in your early twenties. Body? Endo...no, no...ah! Mesomorph! That’s it! And how toned should you be? The image of you being jacked flashes through your head for a quick second and you almost jump on this opportunity to fulfill your anime fantasies...but decide against it for your safety’s sake, choosing to keep the form fit and nothing more. If you appear too fat or too muscular it can draw too much attention. Thick eyebrows and eyelashes. Uh-huh. Full lips. That is a common trait. Nose...nose...this one is a little weird. What kind of nose should you have? Greek? Mmm, no, no...Roman? Mmmm...mh, that might work. Yes. Now, what eye color should you hav-

“Wha- _What the **FUCK?!**_ ” Nate screams and you jump in response to see his eyes bulging out of his bright red face, glued downwards as he continues, “ _Stop! Stop! I don’t want to see that!!!_ ”

“H-huh?!” You peep out in response as the tan boy covers his eyes with an arm and Liam and Vance start choking on air, turning away from you as you float in place stupefied.

“ _Your body!!!_ ” “ _BWAHAHAHA!_ You’re-*cough* You’re _naked, Sō!_ ”

“Eh?” The single note escapes your lips at their claims. “But...I’ve always been naked? Why are you all acting this way now- Wait.”

_Your voice! It’s only feminine now._

“ _This is worse!!!_ ” Nate glares at you through his fingers, determined not to look any further down your body than your shoulders as he screams at you in a furious manner, “You look human! Cover yourself, _now!!!_ ”

“I look…” His words are hard to understand despite them being very simple.

Human? You look human? But you haven’t even used Disguise Self yet so why? You reach up an arm to scratch your neck as you mull over his words-

“Eh?” Hair...you feel hair.

Your golden eyes widen as you tug a strand of wavy hair that matches the color of your eyes out for you to blink at, your rosy lips forming an o.

“Huh.”

“ _Huh?!_ That’s your response?!” Nate turns hastily away from you to Liam who is completely losing his shit, rolling all over the supplies in the back of the wagon, “You son of a bitch! _Stop laughing!_ ” Nate bends down, picks up a large pebble, and squares Liam right in the back with it after a strong chuck.

“ _OW! Shit!_ ” Liam arches his spine in pain as he worms his arms to feel the spot Nate hit before scowling at his friend “That fucking hurt asshole! I’m going to bruise up n- _OW, stop!!!_ ” Nate nails Liam right in the side of the ribcage with another pebble while the boy’s arms were still behind his back.

“Then stop laughing at me, prick, and get some clothes for this thing! You want me to vent on you some more, _huh?!!_ ” Nate bends down to pick up a third pebble which has the blond boy scrambling to do as he asked.

“Okay! OKAY! I’m going! I’m _going!_ Just don’t hit me with another- _OW, fuck!_ ” Nate nails another pebble just as he jumps off of the cart but this time it hits him right in the back of his thigh. “ _Piece of-Mother-Rawgh_!” Liam hops on one leg for a good second before sprinting to avoid any more of Nate’s wrath.

“...That wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Shut up _freak!_ ” He turns to you with bared teeth. “You’d think that a creature that had been proclaimed to be a God would be able to produce something to cover their body.”

“I’m not a God. I’m a creator.” You state as you look down to assess your body, “I can only create life. I need materials to produce anything else...” You purse your lips and with raised eyebrows as take in what you actually have. Moving your hands from your hips up you realize that you have an hourglass shape. Once your hands are high enough you cup your breasts to estimate their size. C Cup? Huh, okay.

“ _Tsk!_ Some fucking creator you are! Can’t even- _HEY!!! D-don’t feel yourself in front of me!!!_ ”

“ _Erk_ -Eh...I’m sorry.” You straighten your attention back out from your body, “Had to make sure everything is...present.”

“I don’t give a fuck, just...don’t do that in front of me.” Nate stomps toward Vance who has kept his back faced toward you since you’ve settled back into a human form. “Are you sure about this? What if it tries to do something fishy?”

“...Well...from what I’ve seen of their...her abilities?... I’d say we wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

“ _What?!_ What do you mean by _that?!_ ”

“...look. We may be silver class adventurers right now and...hell, you should be a gold rank adventurer but...there’s more to Sō than what meets the eye.”

“Um...you know I can hear everything you guys are saying, right?”

Nate heatedly turns his head back your way, his face reddening, “Then don’t fucking _listen to us!_ Cover your ears now that you have a pair! Also, go grab a blanket from the cart to cover yourself. You shouldn’t be like that out in the open!”

Vance waves at Nate to which he follows until they’re both what they suspect to be out of earshot but you could still surprisingly hear them as clear as day. “Nate…” The dark-haired boy whispers, “based on what I’ve seen from her, and...please trust me on this. She hasn’t brainwashed me or anything but...she’s been telling the truth.”

“About what?”

“About...very possibly...everything.”

“Everything... _really?_ ”

“Nate, I know what you’re thinking but...I really did see things and what she can do matches up with what she said she can do.”

“ _Tsk_ , like what?”

You continue to listen in to their conversation, Vance listing off and comparing everything he has learned, as you continue to look over and feel your new body.

This is definitely not Disguise Self. Not only are some of the additions to yourself tangible but you hadn’t felt the familiar drop in Mana that comes with casting. This is completely something that your own body did...or your avatar’s body did. But you hadn’t made Sōsaku-sha with shapeshifting abilities. You need spells in order to do that. Sōsaku-sha is a Creator. That is literally their _only_ racial stat. The Creator stat gives your Avatar more freedom to be fluid but not literally! You don’t have any job classes or perks that support shapeshifting either. That doesn’t explain why you were able to turn into something similar to a human...well, there are a lot of things that don’t have an exclamation for why they’re happening. This situation for example is the Crème de la crème of ‘ ** _WHAT THE FUCK?!_** ’

*sigh*....

Well, either way, you’re just here for the ride it seems. You’re just going to have to make best with what you have and become a quick learner.

Your new body for example. It’s exactly how you envisioned it to become...maybe even better. You twist your arms around and flex your muscles, watching as they shift under your toned skin.

_Ahh, no more rainbow mess. And to have a face again._

Your fingers trail along your face to get a sense of what you look like now. It doesn’t really help too much...but you can feel the smile on your new face.

_Ah! You have a mouth again!_

You lick your straight teeth as you try to find out more.

Even though you look human, you’re still not breathing you realize. Whenever you speak your voice doesn’t seem to be coming out of your mouth. Rather, it vibrates through your chest like it had when you still looked like your avatar.

So, technically, you’re not human but rather something that looks human.

The smile falls and is replaced with a pout.

Your vision isn’t any different either. You can still see all around you even the villagers who seem to be gawking your way from where they reside inside and outside their houses. You turn your head one particular way to a group of men who are chatting around a corner and pointing at you. Upon noticing your sudden attention on them they wave at you pink-faced and chuckling.

Huh. You...don’t think that you’ve ever been treated this way by members of the opposite sex. You wave back before a click of thought enters your mind that has you hugging your middle.

Um...are...are they perturbed by your nude state? Wait. Why doesn’t it doesn’t...bother you? Shouldn’t you feel...ashamed or uncomfortable? You practically feel the embarrassment spread across your skin and you turn away red-faced, the men all laughing and catcalling out loud now.

“That is a strange thought. How I’m fine being nude when…” You know you’d never be okay with being naked as a human, or a human back on Earth. Socially acceptable attire and all, but you were more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. In fact, most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content!

“I mean, just look at it.” Nate and Vance peek out from their spot from behind the wagon as your skin starts to glow a bright, rosy color.

Unbeknownst to the two young men shyly watching you, you were internally screaming.

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You thrash in the air and slap your face, causing the boys to scrunch up their faces in bafflement. Nate shakes his head skeptical of the facts he has been given and bothered by your current form, “It’s hard to believe that this...thing can use eighth tier magic.”

“She can and she said that she can use higher ones than that.”

You ignore their patronizing words as you continue to mumble to yourself, “H-how bizarre. Is it because I created this body this way or because…” You shift your attention down to what lies under your shoulders with a darkening of the pink blush, “I...had nothing to hide as Sōsaku-sha?” You didn’t have anything, it was all flat. You still had an ass but nothing in the front…but now that you appear human...

“O-oh noooo…” You curl into a ball and allow Ascend to slowly dwindle off so you could let the Earth consume you below. It doesn’t swallow you up and put you out of your misery as you wanted it to, however, it does bloom a seat of flowers for you to sit upon as you wait.

You’ll get an outfit soon enough to cover yourself with. Liam is making sure of that...but it’s strange. You’re not ashamed of being nude as Sōsaku-sha. The same could almost be said about your new human form. You only really started to feel embarrassed after you really started to think about it.

“Is this part of my biology?” Your body is different but...how can that change how your mind works...how you think of yourself?

….

Huh…

_You haven’t thought of that yet._

Is there a possibility...that your mind had been changed, along with your body?

You look down past your hands to the patch of fresh grass and wildflowers you sit upon. Even though you look human now, hidden beneath is Sōsaku-sha. You’ve seen your avatar plenty of times...but now it’s...different…however...you don’t feel out of place...nor unnatural. Just confused and worried that you won’t be able to be yourself again. Another thing that you’ve noticed is that you’re no longer tired. You had stayed up very late to watch the servers shut off. Plus you’ve been doing some mentally straining tasks since this whole ordeal started...yet you’re not feeling any fatigue. To be ready for player raids, you had made Sōsaku-sha with racial traits to prevent the need for rest not to mention that Sōsaku-sha has immunity to most mind-affecting effects...so is this a result of that? The spell Sleep and other similar status attacks are still effective on your avatar so why aren’t you feeling tired?

You love to sleep so you hope it’s something you can still do.

What else is different then? Will these changes affect who you are?... Who you are as a person? Your mentality?

If these mental changes have a large effect or are erasing how you, yourself, see the world you’ll need to quickly make a...some sort of list of how to properly act so you don’t stray morally. Your will may be your own but that doesn't mean that it can’t be affected. You want to cling on to your humanity. Especially now as you are trying to act human.

“I got the clothes!” Liam’s ragged voice meets the three of you’s ears as he returns jogging, gripping onto a huge pile of clothing as he makes his way over.

“Took you long enough!” Nate spits while moving out the way with Vance as the blond spills the articles onto the back on the cart.

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear it after you practically stoned me.” Liam pants before waving at you to come over, “Sō. I got you some clothes to try on.”

“Thank you, Liam. I really appreciate this.” You stand up and walk on over, Liam being the only one not outwardly affected by your nudity beyond a blush. “Can’t really blend in with my bare ass.”

“N-no problem, though...these are my old clothes. I couldn’t borrow any from anyone else so I tried to pick out the ones that could fit you. They may be a little big since we’re,” he gestures to the space in between him and you, “uh, different sizes.”

“It’s only for the time being, right? These will make do until I can get a hold of some garments on my own.” You pick up everything, like a giddy toddler, to look at what you’ll practically be cosplaying as. Haha! You just realized you’re practically gimping right now!

A short, tattered, beige tunic is the first item that you hold up to slip on. Although frayed in some areas, there’s no holes or tears you see as you slip the thing over your head like a shirt. 

“You’re right. It is um...a little big.” Slipping your arms in the tubes gives you no resistance and without having to pull it down it falls just above the knees, “ _Waaah~_ It’s just like a nightgown.”

“Y-yeah.” Liam blushes a little, turning his head away to his equally if not more flustered comrades as they try to ignore your nipples poking at the fabric, “Is that a good thing?”

“Mhm, you could say that.” You search for the next item you want to slip on before ending up empty-handed “Umm...is there any underwear?”

The three make perplexed expressions before Liam answers you with his own question, “What’s underwear?”

“What’s under-Oo _ooh_...yeah, that’s right.” They don’t have anything like undergarments in the Medieval ages. Ugh, well...you weren’t really looking forward to wearing any grimey old underwear in the first place. Maybe this is a mercy. “Guess I’m going commando.”

“Commando?” Vance echoes as you find a pair of beige braies to put on.

“Um, it’s slang where I come from for not wearing any underwear under your clothes.” You make an umf noise as you finish pulling up the baggy pants and start to work on tying the knot around your waist into a double knotted bow, “It is something meant to be comfortable that you do at home but is publicly seen as gross and unhygienic.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “Again, what is underwear? You make it sound like it’s something important.”

“Um…” You grab the dark brown, wool chauses next, slipping them over the braies and tunic like a crazy long pair of socks until they sit right up your hips, “They are pieces of clothing that... _uh_...are meant to cover only your private areas. They hold _errr_ , many purposes depending on which types you wear.” A matching colored arming belt is what you slip around your waist next to strap the chauses in place. “Preventing leakage, keeping you warm, padding s-sensitive areas, altering the shape of your body, cover eh-exposing areas, a-and some are made to be *cough* uh...f-flirty.”

The boys seem to have varying reactions to this new knowledge but only one speaks up, “Sō.”

“Mm?” You nod to Vance to continue as you tighten the belt around your waist so it won't slip.

“I’ve...noticed that you get somewhat flustered when you talk about anything sensual.”

“ _Erk_ -” You tug harshly at the last string to the belt and it pops off, leaving the bottom portion of the belt slightly agar. You cringe apologetically at the now tired-looking Liam, before deciding not to waste it by tying a portion of your hair back with it, “I do not know what you’re talking about.”

Nate huffs an airy yet strained laugh in a hardly amused fashion as he crosses his arms, “Do you really get hot and bothered if anything considered sexy is brought up?”

The moment the S word left his lips you burst out red and your arms flail out in front of the space between Nate and you, “ _S-shut up!_ I don’t want to hear it!”

“ _Hah!_ That’s hilarious!” Nate leans in a snarky way as he gloats on his revelation, laughing boastfully as he rubs it in your flustered and shameful expression, “The all-powerful creator of life and worlds gets embarrassed by bedroom talk!”

“Shut up!!!” Gritting your teeth as you literally feel the heat radiating off of your features now, you send a glare his way with a higher-pitched voice, “Cut it out! _Ahhhk!_ ”

“BW _AAhahaha! You virgin!_ I’ll remember to use this later.” The scheming smirk he sends as he hurriedly walks away isn’t comforting and you’re sure he can see the discomfort on your face because his smile grows a smidge before he finally turns his head from you.

“ _Awugh_ , that’s going to bite me in the ass later...” You cringe painfully, slapping a hand over your face as you pitifully try to hide from Vance and Liam who appear somewhat sympathetic to your predicament, albeit amused.

“I want to reassure you not to worry about it...but knowing Nate he’ll hold this information over your head for the rest of your life.”

“*Sigh*, I could guess as much.” You pick up the scratched up knee and arm pads made up of mostly leather and continue to get changed. “Though I don’t age in this body, so technically speaking, he’ll hold this over my head for the rest of _his_ life. After that, he’ll be out of my hair.”

“Ah- _ha_ ha…” Liam grimaces at your choice of wording so you’re quick to patch it up.

“Don’t worry. The only malice I hold toward your friend is annoyance. I don’t plan on harming him or anyone for that matter. If anything, I’d like to keep things peaceful for the meantime.” Flexing your elbows and knees, you find the padding acceptable and you move onto the worn, black, knee-high, leather boots. Just as you open your mouth to ask a question to lighten up the situation a disturbingly cold feeling runs over you which has you turning your head quickly in the direction of the barn, just in time to hear blood-curdling squeals. “What…”

“Is there something wrong, Sō?”

“...I…” You swallow at the feeling of...sensations disappearing as the sound of squealing dwindles off with gargling just to be replaced with more of that squealing. It’s a feeling that strikes you at the core making you wonder what sort of horror should be occurring to cause such-

Realization slaps you in the face as you remember your conversation with Mr. Long last night:

_“Shit! The pigs have eaten the black dust sprouts!” Nate screams and throws his hands up into his hair while all who heard show clear shock and distress._

__

__

“Black dust sprouts?” You ask nervously, wondering what the severity of that meant.

An older man with a tuft of dark hair finds the words to answer you. “They are a highly valuable anesthetic but poisonous when taken raw.”

...Uh oh.

Not only have you damaged their barn but you’ve possibly killed some of their livestock and destroyed some of their produce as well.

“Will the pigs die from consuming the sprouts?”

_“Judging by how much they’ve eaten, it’s certain. We’ll have to butcher them for their meat but it won’t be a lot since most of them are hardly piglets. Shame they couldn’t have been a bit older to live up to the price they cost.”_

Another squeal jackhammers the feeling of guilt into your soul.

You probably could have healed those poor animals...however, you understand that you did what you had to do to survive and you thought using magic would be dangerous...it’s still a shame, however. Even if it was an accident you can’t help but grimace as you continue to hear more squeals before gurgling noises.

“Sō?”

“...I-it’s nothing, Liam…” You send him a smile, forcing yourself to ignore the sounds to spare your conscience to bring up the question you had been wanting to ask, “by the way, Vance, I heard that you’re an adventurer? I’m assuming that you three are all so?”

“That’s correct,” He slips a hand under the navy face mask that sits around his neck and holds up what looks to be a dog tag, “We are all silver rank adventurers.”

“Huh, why didn’t you guys bring it up when you were explaining what adventurers are last night? Wouldn’t that have been a good time to educate me?” You hum as you slip your foot into the last boot. Augh, there’s too much space in them.

“We…” Liam looks over to Vance with a strained look, “we thought it would make you become hostile if we told you that we killed monsters for a living…”

“Ah, I see….” You frown at the thought of them comparing you to a man-eating ogre. You bet that if you didn’t try to talk to them right off the get-go they wouldn’t have hesitated from trying to kill you. You swallow. “I will admit, it would have probably put me on edge to learn such a thing if it wasn’t for the fact that I already was skittish.” You pick up gloves that hold much likeness to the boots to slip on next, “However, it’s hard to believe that all you three do is kill monsters. Weren’t there other things adventurers do?”

“Of course there is.” The blond boy spreads his arms out to his sides, “It all really depends on what’s requested, what we are willing to do, and what our ranking allows us to do. Though I’d be lying if I said we don’t mostly work to kill creatures...well…” He waves his hand in your direction as you slip a black cloak on, “like you.”

“Fair.” You straighten the robe before reaching for the smaller brown one to slip it above the black one you’re wearing, “I see that you three are designed for more...uh, violent work ethics. Vance is your ranger.” You nod in the direction of his bow, “Liam is...hey, are you a healer?”

“Oh? You could tell?” Liam lights up at your guess which has Vance patting his shoulder.

“She probably used Mana Essence on all of us already and saw the skill you two hold in magic.”

“Huh? _Ho no_ , I haven’t checked any of you yet.” Though, you should probably do that soon.

Back when you’d have player raids on the Citadel, Casting Mana Essence, Life Essence, and Detect Enemy (not including Appraisal Magic Item when there was the need and a few other spells) was almost like breathing to you once you spotted players. Now that you know how to cast spells in this world you should try to keep up the habit so you at least know what to expect from others...but that’s also something interesting. They know of spells that exist in Yggdrasil or...spells from your game exist in this world. You had an inkling of a feeling that this might have been the case but you didn’t want to throw away the theory that the spells you have differ from this world...huh, what if there are spells here that don’t exist in Yggdrasil. If there are...can you possibly learn them?...food for thought. You’re sure that you’ll find out eventually.

You pick up the last article, a thin, black, leather belt and you strap it around your waist. “The clothes Liam is wearing gave it away. Typically support wear more baggy clothing and I don’t see any main weapons on his person so I found it safe to assume such...and what do you mean by two? Are you saying Nate is also a-”

“Let’s get going already!” Speak of the devil. You three turn your heads to Nate who is waving agitatedly, “Everything is put together for the trip and I already informed the elders of what we’re bringing along. I don’t want to waste any more time in getting this freak off of our hands and two more gold pieces in place.”

“I’m telling you, they’re worth more than what you think-”

“ _Shut it_. I don’t want to hear from you. Liam, Vance,” He sticks his thumb to the cart, “you two know what to do.”

“Got it.” “Alright!” The boys you had been talking with walk off to their places on as Nate stalks up to you.

You automatically feel something cold tickle your skin and you stiffen your stance automatically in response to his approach. Nate stands almost chest to chest with you, his disdain filled eyes level down to your own, you now realizing that you’re height is way less than six feet, as his glare shadows over.

“Listen here, _freak_ ,” His voice leaves his lips lower and more calculated than you’ve ever heard from him before, “you may look like an attractive woman but that won’t change who you really are. If I suspect anything amiss from you, be it trying to flee or showing your true nature, beast...you’ll be _dead_ before you finish the thought. You know what we do for a living. The only reason I’m not trying to kill you now is because your carcass will be worth less than the gold you’re going to give us. _That’s it_. Be grateful and behave, for I’m playing along with this little bet. If you get lucky maybe I won’t go out of my way to kill you after this whole debacle is over.” He takes a step back just to jab a finger at your unmoving, clothed chest. You hardly realize that you don’t feel his emotions at his contact before he continues, “Don’t get cocky, however. You’ll always be one slip up away from my wrath. For both of our sakes, don’t make an enemy of me. _Is that clear?_ ”

“….”

“….”

“….”

“….”

“... **C r y s t a l.”** You’re sure he can hear the strained hate in your voice but you can’t help being triggered somehow by his words. The moment he said he wants to kill you, something _switched_ in you that’s making it very hard not to lash out at the lower life form, almost like he activated aggro mode to a BBEG, you being it. That...that actually would make a lot of sense. You were a final boss in Yggdrasil and practically every standby boss and NPC won’t retaliate unless triggered. You only started to fight players once they showed you hostility so this might be the reason why you suddenly have no qualms murdering Nate and feel a drive to do so.

Never in your life did you ever suspect to feel bloodlust... _but here you are._

Jolt of a shiver visibly runs through Nate but you hardly notice the same thing occurring to every creature in a ten-mile radius.

Nate’s expression falls as he visibly starts to see what looks to be black smoke drift off of you as you lean your malicious face up into his, standing on your toes to do so.

“Though...I must say...you do seem to enjoy poking the bear with the stick. I’d be more observant, _flea_ ,” You make sure not to touch him at all as you walk around him, knowing that if you do your restraint will crack, “for I warn you, the boy who keeps poking will come to know that the bear was just a fur coat to something worse. Take your friend’s advice,” You walk away to join Liam without throwing a look over your shoulder, “and don’t underestimate me.”

Nate stands in place for a solid second, frozen by the pressure that you had placed upon him before his expression hardens.

Yeah, no way in hell is he _ever_ going to underestimate you. All monsters are the same anyways. This one may trail flowers behind everywhere it stalks but it could just as easily turn into blood one day. If this thing is as big of a threat as Vance informed him, he’ll make sure to be there to stop it when that fur coat falls, revealing what he knows it truly is. It may say it is life, but he knows the truth.

All monsters are **death**...and this one is _no_ different...

●

“Huh. Strange...”

“What is it Sō?”

“The clothes you gave me. They’re...not loose anymore.

“Hmm?” Liam turns his head around his left shoulder to briefly look you over, holding onto the reins of the horses where he sits. “Maybe you’ve adjusted into them?

“Mmmm…maybe…” Your toes say otherwise. Even if the boots are made of worn leather material, they shouldn’t have been able to shrink that quickly. They shouldn’t be able to shrink at all, however…

Looking down at your feet, which thankfully don’t trail flowers everywhere now that they’re covered, as you walk alongside the cart full of supplies you don’t see any reason to explain why your feet feel sung inside.

No, the black leather boots look completely fine. Brand new if you could think so boldly. In fact, your whole outfit doesn’t sag around your body as much.

You grab a shoulder with your dominant hand before rolling it about, flexing the material that encompasses the area.

It doesn’t slide off. Huh. And the smell of it-

You pinch the collar to your tunic in between your gloved fingers before bringing it up to your nose, sniffing it out of habit after forgetting for a good moment that you don’t need your nose to do so.

Have you become nose blind to the slightly musty scent or has it really stopped smelling bad?

…

…

_Eh, forget it._

You drop your collar to continue walking merrily.

You get headaches when you think too hard on things that don’t make any sense so you decide to leave it as is and appreciate that you’re no longer uncomfortable.

The four of you have been making your way to the city of E-Rantel to appraise your gold coins for the past hour. The village has been long gone over the vast hilly expanse of green for quite some time now and, despite your not so pleasant human company, yellowish-orange butterflies with dark spots peppering their wings flutter all around you to make up for it.

The sun is a little higher now than it was when you first started out on your excursion but it’s not quite the afternoon yet. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you have remained somewhat in a numb trance as your group continues on their way.

The sun has made it considerably warmer as the bright star continues to climb higher. The increasing temperature has been noticeable but despite you being heavily clothed you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there were only clouds of smog. There was no sun. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to go to your first convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, all you have done today since the departure is stare at the sun and bask in its embrace...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. You can only guess that it’s a natural thing that is supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes...or it’s because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that sparkles while it hops in and out of passing fluffy clouds. You watch the lively sky, thankful that your extended vision allows you to focus on it as you keep half the mind to continue looking out for anything different.

Everything starts to look the same with no signs of landmarks across the plains. It’s all grass. Grass here, grass there...though there are the occasional bush and tree. However not much else changes. The only obscurities that you catch are the weeds that take place of grass. It truly feels that you are a passenger on a vessel that is drifting across a green ocean by how flat and alive it is...and it fills you with awe.

The closest thing you got to these wondrous plains were the ones in Yggdrasil that you had developed with the help of a few others.

You must say, man-made things cannot measure up to what mother nature can produce.

Strange concept though, that this not at all Yggdrasil. Nothing, except the fact that you’re stuck in your avatar and the magic system being generally the same, is like your game.

You shift your vision to your rear, once again without turning your head, to see Nate still trying to kill you with his eyes alone.

He can’t see the annoyed look that slips onto your face from where you’re walking.

He’s still going on about keeping an eye on “the monster” and never showing his back to you. The fact that he has a white-knuckled grip still on the hilt of his sword strapped to his side.

Is his hand not tired? If you kept a grip like that for as long as he has you’d be having cramps in that hand for a week.

The fact that he’s willing to accept pain over letting his guard down around you is very telling.

He obviously loathes you but whether it’s from a traumatic background or racial conditioning is vague. Best not to tamper with old wounds.

*Sigh*...at least he’s taking your advice.

You shift your vision on what lays beyond Nate. Nothing blocks the way behind but nothing stands out either, making it very challenging to tell which direction one came from unless they keep in mind where the sun is. How these three know exactly where to go without a compass or a map informs you that they must travel like this often between their village and the capital of Re-Estize. This is also their back yard to say. They probably know these plains like the back of their hands. They even told you so as you all departed from the village. That’s why you believed them when they informed you that you all might run into trouble on your trip.

The Great Forest of Tob, a place considered to be deadly and full of peril, is just situated North.

Although the cart obscures most of the view of the woodland, with your incredible sight you can see the silhouette of it miles away with the Azerlisia Mountains peeking up from them.

Frontier villages such as Bourn Village, the one you crashed into, act as stations for adventurers and explorers to gather materials and resources necessary for magic casters and other clients. Some of those mentioned items are packages on the cart, all collected personally from your three escorts, that will be sold at the capital.

There’s a reason why it is known to be dangerous, however.

It is filled with powerful creatures and unknown magical beings alike, not to mention how it’s like a maze of trees within. Liam got scolded when they explained to you the number of times he has gotten lost within the depths of the forests and how many times Vance and Nate had to come to his rescue. Although there is a great and powerful beast that resides and protects the Southern part of the wood, dubbed with the title Wise King of the Forest, “monstrous creatures,” in their words, still slip by at times. Most of these monsters are man-eating beings that often target the frontier villages for either easy meals, items to loot, or...people to rape…

The grimace isn’t kind as it settles into place.

With a village situated so close to such a forest, it only makes sense why the villagers felt so on edge about you last night. How they still feel on edge about you. However...it just doesn’t sit right with you about how fast they judged your entire character based on your appearance. How ready they were to just butcher you on that fact alone. Racism at its peak...though...you can agree with them to some extent. If you saw a person dressed like a mugger in your own home wouldn’t you see to it to defend yourself and your possessions? Either way, they’ve backed away for now...but it’s very apparent that the distaste for you is strong in their hearts…

Is it...wise to do this? The bet. If you win, you’ll have a place among them...but...like what Nate said, you’ll always be one slip up from receiving wrath. It might not only come from him though but from everyone in that village. Is it wise then...to live under such pressure? Besides, what’s stopping them from killing you out of the blue? You’ve learned that if they bring your corpse or parts of your corpse to and submit them at their adventurer’s guild, they'll be rewarded according to how much the guild would think you’d be worth. They are most likely summarizing that there’s more to gain from you being dead than alive.

*Sigh*....

Guess I have to change their minds before they decide to act.

But back at the issue at hand, sometimes some of these monsters don’t target frontier villages. In fact, since most of these villages house adventures and the like, monsters will find it difficult to take what they want from them. That’s why caravans, such as the type you’re in on, are likely pickings for an ambush.

Although there’s nowhere any of you could hide, though these three probably wouldn't flee like that, you feel that you have some advantage if you were in danger.

For one, you can just fly away if you’re attacked, although you’re still hesitant on the idea of heights in fear of falling again. Plus, you don’t want to abandon the boys. It could look really bad for you to do so. Also, if they die that’ll be on you and you don’t like the idea of losing what little trust you have with these people. The rest of the village will probably blame you and, if you assume correct, you’ll have a bounty on your head in due time.

Despite it all, however, you find it increasingly unlikely that a sneak attack will occur. You believe this for your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest scents come from the animals of course but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You gag a couple of times upon smelling some of them, such as the horses pulling the cart and the young men, but overall the plains smell relatively good. The grass reminds you of tea by the tangy richness it releases. You also enjoy the occasional smell of herbs, flowers, and foreign sweet odors that litter the landscape. It’s like...it’s what you think flower shops would have smelled like if there were any more around back on Earth…

You enjoy the scents that come your way, holding onto this moment while keeping your vision wide and your ears open. You technically don’t have ears but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a miles away. The fact that you feel that you can hear that far and you hear nothing out of the ordinary is both comforting and disappointing.

Your sense of touch doesn’t do much but tell you when a bug decides to hitchhike on you and which way the breeze is coming from. You don’t know if you have a sense of taste but you will yourself to keep it off if you do. You don’t want to accidentally taste something you’d regret. It’d be a bad choice to activate it if taste now works similarly to how your other senses work. You’ll see how to make it work later.

In addition to that...there’s something...odd that you had noticed when you started to search your surroundings. You know that you have at least four out of five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground or in the passing trees only for them to pop out. It is mainly insects that prove that they were the ones hidden….but it still creeps you out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin. It especially feels the most intense with the boys and the two horses. With them being the largest and closest creatures to you, sensing them is the weirdest feeling, almost as if you’re a battery or that your sides are enveloped in static. You can’t describe it in any other way than that.

Despite the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It reassures you that nothing is watching you out from behind a bush. The only living things that are currently watching you are the ones you don’t mind...or ones that aren’t actively trying to kill you.

Nate isn’t letting up on staring a hole through your skull. Despite him being defensive about keeping an eye out for an ambush, he doesn’t seem to be doing a good job at that.

Guess he meant it when he said he’ll be watching you.

Well, as long as that doesn’t change, you’ll be happy...but if something does occur...you know that you could handle it now that your magic is working.

You nod as you continue to walk without a hint of fatigue, “ _Sooo_...what’s your relationships with one another?”

“Why do you want to know?” Nate grumble was expected.

“I’m just trying to make conversation. Besides,” You throw him a smirk over your right shoulder, “I want to start getting to know my new neighbors.”

“ _Tsk._ ”

“Ah-ha well, we’re all friends of course.” Liam sends you a weary look, appearing slightly apologetic for Nate’s behavior, “Nate and I have been close since our childhood. We both grew up in Bourn, you see. Vance, on the other hand, had joined us on a request we took up since we didn’t have enough hands with us at the time. We liked the way we worked together and we started to party up more often. Eventually, he moved to Bourn with us and the rest is history.” Liam looks forward again when one of the horses snorts, “That’s the summary of it. I won’t share any more details than that since it's…uh, taboo to delve into other’s pasts.”

“Ah that’s okay. That’s interesting to know.” And now the conversation is dead again. Thankfully one of the butterflies lands on your nose to kill the tension. You cross your eyes to focus on it fluttering its wings as the heat of the rising sun tickles your skin.

“Hehe, hey little guy.”

“Are you making these things follow you?” Nate huffs out as he swats another butterfly away from him.

“No. I’m not doing anything as far as I’m aware. They just decided to follow me. Hmm...though my Beast Tamer skills might have something to do with this.” Thank you Beast Tamer skills if you’re the reason. You feel so blessed to be chosen as the butterfly queen!

“Wait, you’re a beast tamer? I thought you were a mage.”

Shaking your head, some of the butterflies lose their balance and start fluttering around you to try to find some perch again, “I’m a few things actually. Beast Tamer is just one of my Job Classes.”

“What?” Nate’s confused reply is like a slap in the face to your slip up.

“Ack! Sorry, it’s uh...it’s a term used in a few worlds I created to identify…” _Come on, think! Think!_ “Wwwoooone’s skills in certain fields.” _Nailed it._ “Take Liam for example.” You wave to the blond, “He would be identified as a Cleric under his Job Class, maybe even a Wizard.”

“Oh! That’s interesting.” Liam’s eyes sparkle at the knowledge, “And what about Vance? What would he be?”

You notice the said black-haired boy peek out over the cart to look at you, “Well...he’s definitely a Ranger and...hmm...maybe a Rogue? I get the feeling that you do a lot of sneaking with the way you dress.”

He nods with a small smile before returning as he was, keeping guard over the right side of the carriage.

“How about Nate? What do you think he is?”

“Uh, actually-”

“I think what it’s trying to say,” Nate cuts in with an unreadable look sent Liam’s way, “is that it is none of its business to even insinuate such a thing about me. I’d rather it be as oblivious to what I’m capable of as much as possible, right Liam?”

“R-right. Sorry, I forgot.”

“Don’t mention it.”

You can’t read into the subtext of whether or not the young man is telling his friend not to worry about it or not to bring up what they must have discussed in private again while you’re around. You assume both. It might be wise to have a change in conversation to avoid blowing out Nate’s fuse.

“Well, the butterflies are nice either way. We don’t have these guys in the wild back where I lived.”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh…” Great, you moved onto another stress-inducing subject, “what I mean is that you’re lucky to be born in a world that wasn’t ruined before you.” Your face drops before you continue, “Your world is so...alive and green. At one time it...my home had been like this but that was before me…”

“...What’s it like now if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Ah...well…” You swallow before continuing, “Know that my world has many terms that aren’t uh...present here in this one. You all may not understand some of the things I may say.”

“That’s fine. Just try your best, okay?”

Nodding at Liam, you start with hesitance, “It’s...gray. Everything is gray. There is no natural wildlife except the pests that carry disease. No natural plant life except the ones sustained by outside means. No sky, just the constant poisonous fog we call smog. We do not have the freedom to breathe like you do here. We must wear masks with oxygen tanks...uh, they’re barrels that supply us with fresh air that must remain strapped onto ourselves when we go outside if we want to avoid an early and painful death. The oceans and streams have been blackened. The fish and other water dwellers had been all replaced with plastic, sludge, and the occasional druggie and suicidal.” You grimace at the memories of seeing bodies of individuals, who have given up hope for something better, being tugged out of streams by cleaning crews. They don’t really treat those bodies with respect...You only surmise that they must haul bodies out of the water so often that the corpses are just more trash needed to be pulled out of the stream by them.

“Food comes in the form of paste packets if you don’t have the money to afford better. Concrete-ah um...stone as far as the eye can see...murky and tainting it is. An all-encompassing gray you can never escape. Neon and glittery lights can try to cast all the color back into the world as they can, the overall mood will never change. All lights shut off at some point leaving the world a husk. A skeleton of its former self.”

Silence permeates among the three as the young men cling onto your words.

“The only way people find comfort in such a world is to find addictions. We all know that the world is doomed, humans sealed that fate long ago, so most of us have cast morals aside and succumbed to our more...outlandish desires. Some escape reality through highs, dosing, and shooting themselves up with whatever chemicals they can to numb the pain. Alcohol is a kind death, poison that makes the soul feel joyful that many find solace in. Others find escape in gambling for the chance to score big since it’s just too large of an offer to refuse. Finding comfort in others...is also a constant. Love and...love making distract from the numbness of it all. Makes people feel that they have someone to live for. Escaping through risking our lives. The young especially find pleasure in this since close encounters with life-shattering scenarios remind us of our will to live. We call these types of people thrill seekers or adrenaline junkies. A good percentage of these types of people die on a daily basis whether by skirting too close to death or they realize that they don’t have a will to live anymore.”

Your lip quivers at the dark memories that enter your mind. You probably see a dead person at least once a month back on Earth. Emphasis on at least. No one was truly happy anymore...but you tried your best to make it better for others.

“Then there’s my addiction. The type where you escape reality through digital means. There, people could forget for a short time what our home is like as they embody new forms IG...which means in...globes,” yeah, totally not ‘in-game’, “another word for new worlds. I too enjoyed the digital realm and I made my life around creating worlds for others to venture off to and explore. Guess you could say that I was the dealer exchanging these highs for profit.”

Your laugh sounds empty and wet at the irony of it all. The three still remain silent as you go on with your sad story.

“I imitated what I could of life so we could all enjoy sights and hope that we’ve all but lost...but I could…” A choking noise escapes you as you lose your composure for a second before waving an arm to the scenery around you, “I could have never made this. I’m jealous of what you all think is normal. Frankly, I feel like I’m in a dream and none of this is real...still though…”

You feel like you're crying but when you wipe your face you see liquid gold smeared on your fingertips.

Huh? What...is this? Did you cast Tears of Jörmung-You know what, you're not even going to question it. You're too overwhelmed with emotions to care.

You wipe the glowing liquid on your pants with a sniff, glad that the boys hadn't seemed to notice your condition.

You just...feel shocked and blessed to be able to experience all of this life. Only now that you’ve spoken the truth of Earth do you realize how wonderful this one is.

“...you said that humans ruined your world.” Nate’s low voice comes to a surprise to you which has you nodding slowly.

“Mm.”

“...How? And why?”

“...many reasons...in the beginning, they didn’t know that their actions have dire consequences on the environment. Taking resources and not giving back to the earth what it’s due. They saw it as a means to survive,” You turn your head to send the boy a knowing look over your shoulder, “you can relate to that, can you not?”

His expression hardens some at your slightly antagonizing words but you shake your head before turning forward again.

“I’m not being judgmental. Just...pointing out similarities. Besides, they needed those resources...but once humans had collected their needed fill...they wanted more. Nicer tools, nicer clothes, nicer homes. These aren’t sins in themselves...but want is so easily turned to greed. Those who could take kept taking, even to the extent that their fellow man became a casualty to it. Those who had more had more power. And what better way to use power than to use it to gain more? War is caused by such greed and death is caused by such misuse of power.

“*Sigh*...In the end, more often than not, those with more power win those battles. But with great power always comes great fear. Greed drives man to get to the top...so those at the top will always fear those at the bottom. They all continue to take to make that fear go away or to challenge those of power...but eventually...if you continue to take without giving anything back...one day there will be nothing left to take. All you’re left with is gray. The world had been at the mercy of man and they hadn’t shown any sympathy...so now all are at the mercy of a world that has nothing left to lose. In the end...humans ruined themselves. None of what you call monsters can be blamed for such because true monsters are those who take without a care of the consequences.”

There’s more silence following your response before Liam sighs, “...I’m sorry.”

“...You shouldn’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault...though I do appreciate the consideration. Although it was humanity that destroyed my home, understand that I do not blame humans.” You send the blond a toothy smile, “I’m rather fond of them actually.” You know, considering you were one. Plus, if you didn’t say that then they might think you hate them in turn. You don’t want them thinking that you’re a threat...at least at the moment. “What I really blame is their negligence and selfishness...maybe you all can learn from your fellow men’s example and try not to allow this world to suffer the same fate. We can all do our part in preventing such a bleak outcome. I know I certainly will while I’m still here. Call me a hypocrite but my selfishness dictates that I preserve what you all have in fear of what fate will befall it.”

“Eh _haha_...I don’t think that’s selfish. I’d say the opposite.”

“Mm. Thank you, Liam.” Wanting to make the conversation cheerful again you ask a question, “But enough about me. How old are you three anyway? You all look pretty young to me.”

“Really?” Vance’s collected question can be heard from the other side of the cart as he is guarding the right side.

“Yes? I mean, my guess is that you’re all in your early twenties, right?”

“Um, not all of us.” Liam is the first to answer, “I’m eighteen while Vance and Nate are…”

Nate huffs when Liam turns his way, “We’re both twenty on the mark.”

“Ah, really? Wow.” You smile playfully, “You’re all babies.”

“ _Tsk_ ,” Nate spits a wad to his left, “And what are you old freak? A hundred or something? 

“ _Uhhh_ …I’ve been around...” You can’t really tell them the truth...and you never really made up an estimate for how old Sōsaku-sha is. You just left that to be something players and theorists debate about. Errr...maybe...uh...maybe you could beat around the bush? An ambiguous answer may be just what you need, “...waaaaay longer than any of you have been alive, that’s for sure.”

Nailed it.

“Though age matters little to me since I’m immortal.”

“Hah! And during all that time alive you couldn’t get some?”

“ _Ack!_ Please,” You scrunch up your face, already starting to feel it redden, “not now.”

“Now listen here, freak.” You don’t think that he can give you a more smug look than the one he’s showing you at present, “You seem so eager to teach us principles and life lessons, I feel that I should give you one now that you’re trying to act like one of us.”

Cringing with reddening skin you shake your head furiously, “Oh-No! Please don’t! I d-don’t want to hear _anything_ related to this matter, thank you!”

“Please? And leave you negligent? Heavens no. If you want to fit into that skin of yours, you’ve got to act like a woman.”

“ _I’m not listening!_ ” You cover your ears in hope that it’ll block out Nate but you remember that you don’t need ears to listen when you hear “Here he goes again.” whispered under Liam’s breath.

“And who better to teach you the principles of lovemaking than an experienced man?”

“ _Oh my god! Shut up!_ ” Your hands are crushing your skull by how much pressure you’re applying to alleviate you from this plight. You almost start praying in hope for some divine intervention when a tinkling of a knowing...an awareness of something in front of you to your right that makes its way across your skin and your body jolts to a stop to face the said direction.

“ _Huh?_ Hey, why have you stop-” “ _Shush. Liam! Stop the wagon!_ ”

“Sō?” Liam does just as you say as Nate grips his blade with new vigor, storming after you as you walk around the horses.

“What are you doing, _freak?!_ ”

“I told you to be quiet! I sense something off.”

“What are you implying?” Vance walks to the front to see what is wrong.

“I…” You focus on the growing buzzing on your skin that is drawing you to check out the direction you feel its source is. A cluster of trees just a little ways ahead blocks your view.

“You better have a damn good reason to be wasting our time or I swear I’ll-”

“I am able to sense nearby living beings' presences with a...an ability of mine. With this, I’m trying to inform you all of an abnormality I’m picking up in that direction,” You point over to the patch of trees to what lies beyond. The young men, who’ve all now gathered in front of the horses with you, scan the direction which you indicate. “This...this feels different. Much larger than what other creatures there have been around us up until now. It- _oh?_ It’s...it’s not just one creature...it’s many.”

“It...may be a herd of deer.” Liam mumbles, “They sometimes come out here to graze.”

You shake your head, “This feels much larger than some deer...though... _hmm_...no. There are a few that...seem huge while there’s more that seem to be...much shorter than us. What is this that I’m feeling?”

The three share a look before immediately shifting gears.

“Alright,” Nate bares his teeth at you, “you better not be pulling our legs because if I find out you are I’ll stick my blade right up your ass.”

“Duly noted.”

“However...if your assumption is right we might have some company.” He turns his attention to the trees, “How close are they?”

“I...I can’t tell,”

Nate doesn’t look pleased with your answer, “Tsk, just our luck for it to be too far for Vance to pick up anything. The wind isn’t helping us either...Guess we have no choice, men.” He nods to his two friends, “We’ll continue on our way but don’t drift off course. If they make any moves we’ll be ready. Sounds good?”

“Mmf” “Yeah, let’s do this”

“Huh?” You watch Liam make his way back to the driver’s seat and the other two move out of the way of the horses, “Wait, you guys are going to try to _bait_ whatever they are out? _Why?_ ”

“For the same reason we hunt any monsters, freak. _Money_.”

“A-and if we don’t deal with them they might go off and hurt others.” Liam coughs, covering his friend's selfishness as he grabs the reins to the horses. 

“Yeah but…” You didn’t actually think you’d be getting into a fight so soon. You’d daydream of scenarios like this, especially during campaigns that had surprise encounters, however...this feels totally different. This isn’t some game anymore.

_Things are about to get bloody…_

_And somehow you’re fine with that._

You step out of the way to Vance’s side, tired of Nate hovering over your back like a child wanting to play on your phone, to allow Liam to start on his way. The pissed scowl that appears on Nate is cut off by the cart as the horses start pulling their load again, prompting you all to follow suit.

You’re completely nonplussed, if not a little weary and excited, by the idea that you’ll watch and possibly take part in killing some creatures that fit the same category as you in being monsters. If they intend on taking your lives then they should be prepared for the same fate. All living beings should know that rule. For their sakes, they better not test those waters. Liam, Nate, and Vance all seem confident in their own abilities, not to mention yourself. And if you’re right on your theory of being triggered like an NPC, you’ll most likely have no mercy to spare for what may come.

“Mmm...this is just like random encounters. Hopefully, the dice roll in our favor.”

“Liam, Nate.” Vance calls out to his friends out from behind you.

“Have you picked anything up?”

“No, not yet. But I wanted to ask before we spot any monsters if you two wouldn’t mind Sō also helping us.”

“What?!” Nate’s head pops out from around the cart to check if Vance isn’t being mind-controlled by you, “Why would we fucking want a _monster_ to _fight alongside us?!”_

“She’s very skilled in magic, don’t you remember me telling you that? Her abilities could greatly assist us.”

“I don’t want this thing anywhere near us, especially while using magic. It may take this opportunity to attack us and help their brethren.”

“Nate, I’m serious.”

_“So am I!”_

“I don’t really mind either way.” Liam speaks up before a fight could ensue, “Besides, shouldn’t we get Sō’s opinion on this? I mean, we can’t really stop them from holding back or helping us.”

“I can stop them.” Hate-filled eyes squint your way, “They’d just be another corpse to the pile we’ll be hauling.”

“Nate! _That’s enough!_ Besides, you’re overruled in this matter! Vance wants them to help us and I don’t mind what they choose to do.”

“ _Tsk!_ I’m not fighting alongside the freak!”

“Fine then! You can pout on the sidelines while we do the dirty work.”

“Hell no, I’m not doing that either!”

“Then croak over and die for all I care. _Whatever stops you from complaining!_ ” Liam surprises you with his backlash before he turns your way with the most tired look you think he could muster, “Sō, none of us are going to force you to do anything. You can decide if you want to help us or not. If you choose to help us, however, know that you will be killing creatures similar to yourself. Only help us if you’re prepared for that outcome, okay? We can’t afford you backing out in the middle of an ambush because you can’t handle it. We’ll be relying on you. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. I figured as much.”

Nate looks like the aftermath of a child being told to go to time out, “ _Tsk!_ I hope there’s nothing there.”

“I think we all hope there’s nothing there.” Vance echoes before he looks at you for an answer, “But if there is, Sō, what do you plan on doing?”

That’s a good question. You’re not against fighting for...some odd reason...but you’ve never killed anything that could be considered a monster...well, outside of games at least. The only issue is that you don’t know what kind of monsters they could be! Yggdrasil contains many creatures of similar sizes to the ones you’re feeling. However, they may be completely different from what you know. The magic system may be the same...but the creatures? According to what you’ve discussed early this morning with the three and the chieftain, there are similarities with the fauna of this world to Yggdrasil...however, you cannot rule out the possibility that there may be different things present in this world.

Maybe Nate is right in the fact that you’d get in the way. You had thought earlier that if something like this would occur that you should help since it could negatively impact how they will see you.

_Things are different now._

If you stay out of the fray it seems that the three will be fine with it. You might actually get some brownie points with Nate if you do so. He’s the biggest obstacle in this alliance you’ve made with Bourn village and staying back might sedate him a bit. You’ll be safe and they can do what they want to do. This all probably could be avoided if they just take a detour but they’re set out in what they want accomplished. You’re not obligated to help them in any way. In fact, you can take this opportunity to learn their skills. You have a suspicion of what they all can do but it is still unclear. Whether you use this information to exploit or avoid certain scenarios in the future is up to you.

But you could also learn from them while helping them. You don’t like the thought of them dying because it just...doesn’t feel right to let anyone that you’ve been aligned with get hurt on your watch. Vance and Liam sure seem like they’d like you to help them. Nate, on the other hand, will probably hate you more...unless you do good work. If you’re able to prove yourself trustworthy then that could light a mutual understanding. That is if you don’t hurt them in the process.

You learned from Vance that you’re on a totally different level than them. You already knew that but from how he reacted to you casting some of your spells only solidified the matter. If you slip up at all you might as well try to alter their memories if they don’t die as a result. Even if you heal them they may still see you as a threat…

Mmmm...maybe you should just fight the enemy on your own? It’d be a good chance to see what you’re capable of without the threat of your allies getting mowed down. Not only that but showing that you want to use your abilities to protect them may put them at ease. If anything it could earn you some of the respect they seem to lack for you.

The issue that you don’t know what you could be facing may make you look bad. If you start to be overcome by whatever the creatures ahead are it could make you look pathetic. Not to mention that if they’re anything like you then they have thoughts and feelings of their own. It’ll be like killing a human.

Mmm...are you actually prepared to kill whatever may threaten you?

The fact that you feel that the answer would be a solid yes hardly comes as a shock to you, but the fact that you feel nonplussed at the idea is what does startle you.

Wow. You might need to make a rule book or a list of how you should act. Murder isn’t…it isn’t right in certain circumstances-No. No. It shouldn’t be right under any circumstance...but your lives seem to be in danger-

The sound of heavy breathing and cackling meets your ears just as a cold feeling makes its way across your skin.

“I hear them.” Your voice is steady as you inform them of what you know, “I don’t know what they are but they definitely know we’re here. There are over twenty of them in total. They’re saying...that they smell us...they’re...moving closer...they’re preparing to jump us.”

“You can hear them from this far away against the wind?” Vance seems impressed, “We’re still around four hundred meters away from the patch of trees.”

“Even if I look like I have human ears, they’re anything but. Guess I better tell you guys what I’ve decided on doing...”

**What will you do?**

I’ll spectate.

I’ll co-op.

I’ll go solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO, the second quick time event in this pathway, coming piping hot and ready. Your next few choices will decide _major_ factors into your relationships, your future allies, general knowledge, abilities, and more. Let me emphasize, **this is all very choice sensitive and is important to your overall story** so think well on what you'll do now and when I update this pathway again. There will be quick time events within the chapters for you to enact on rather than at the end of the chapters. I'm excited and I hope you all are too for it.
> 
> Also, I hope you all like your new form. It's not permanent of course but you'll look like this any time you're human from now on (except special occasions of course). Sōsaku-sha's overall look is not just what they observed from the village but a combination of the color palettes of their realm and their own biology. In other words, there's a reason why they look the way they do.
> 
> Besides that, I've been able to catch up on schooling. I've been busting my tail to get ahead so I can have more time to myself to work on my personal projects, such as this. I've also been playing some Among Us and getting frustrated with dumb calls but what can you do? I've also been working on some artwork that I'll be posting soon that I'm sure a certain person will like~ Speaking of which, hey [Download077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/pseuds/Download077), hope you don't mind me referencing your work into this chapter. I couldn't help myself (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄). I also plan on connecting a few other's works into my AU, I just got to see how I can. If you all don't know yet, I'm on MASS FOR THE DEAD so if you want to co-op with me my player ID is 587,064,599. I'd love to play with all of you! That's it for now! Thank you for all the love and support, it makes it all the more sweeter to give this all to you! Have a wonderful day, eat properly, and sleep like the dead!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/58540150)


	24. Chapter 5: WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I’M THE ONLY BOY IN THE WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be. Using magic, you work to pay off your debt as a man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I hate college! They're killing me with assignments. I honestly don't know how I was able to finish this chapter on time, especially because of how FREAKING BIG IT TURNED OUT TO BE! 54 PAGES!!! THIS HAS BEATEN MY RECORD OF 40!!! I hope you all enjoy this Godzilla of a chapter.
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59770777)  
> 

**Chapter 5: WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I’M THE ONLY BOY IN THE WORLD**

Since you were a man back on Earth, it only makes sense to also try to appear like a man in this new world. That way you’ll be able to fit into your persona more naturally. Besides...you don’t think you could properly act like a woman. They’re so different in comparison to men, not just body wise. Girl code and what not is something totally out of the loop for you and you don’t want to risk testing those waters.

With that settled you understand that this will be the hard part...you’ll have to figure out how to change your appearance into something new. Maybe envisioning what you want your new form to look like is the first step? To do that you need to draw inspiration from what you have seen from the men in this village.

They’re all Caucasian so appearing white is a must. Though you don’t want to appear too white. If you take on pale skin you may be mistaken for a noble which would draw unwanted attention your way. A little bit of color would help you. A beige skin tone may be just what you need. Yes.

Height is also something that you need to change. None of the men here are near seven feet tall. You don’t want to be a giant gawked at so you’ll need to appear shorter. A foot sounds reasonable and that’s all you really can do with the spell you’re going to cast. Six feet is still pretty tall but you’ll be classified as average. This is good.

Next hair. Most to all people here seem to either have brown hair or blond hair so one of those sounds reasonable...hmmm...but which would be better? Maybe something in between? You nod before calculating the length of your hair. None of them seem to have long hair beyond the door to the barn so you suspect that short might be the way to go. The longest their hair seems to be is shoulder length so you decide that you should keep it that long. Curls might also help. The length can help you can tie it back if need be...or alter the Disguise Self spell so you can do so. Mhm. Nice.

Okay. And what about your appearance? Age? You don’t want to look out of place and a youthful complexion might sedate them a bit so you want to appear like you’re in your early twenties. Body? Endo...no, no...ah! Mesomorph! That’s it! And how toned should you be? The image of you being jacked flashes through your head for a quick second and you almost jump on this opportunity to fulfill your anime fantasies...but decide against it for your safety’s sake, choosing to keep the form fit and nothing more. If you appear too fat or too muscular it can draw too much attention. Thick eyebrows and eyelashes. Uh-huh. Thin lips. That is a common trait. Nose...nose...this one is a little weird. What kind of nose should you have? Greek? Mmm, no, no...Roman? Mmmm...mh, that might work. Yes. Now, what eye color should you hav-

“Wha- _What the **FUCK?!**_ ” Nate screams and you jump in response to see his eyes bulging out of his bright red face, glued downwards as he continues, “ _Stop! Stop! I don’t want to see that!!!_ ”

“H-huh?!” You peep out in response as the tan boy covers his eyes with an arm and the onlookers start choking on air, turning away from you as you float in place stupefied.

“ _Your body!!!_ ” The young man, with the bow and arrows, keeps his back to you rigid in shock as he shouts out but the young blond body, now collapsed on the ground wheezing in a fit, clarifies for his friend, “ _BWAHAHAHA!_ You’re-*cough* You’re _naked, Sō!_ ”

“Eh?” The single note escapes your lips at their claims. “But...I’ve always been naked? Why are you all acting this way now- Wait.”

Your voice! It’s only masculine now.

“ _This is worse!!!_ ” Nate glares at you through his fingers, determined not to look any further down your body than your shoulders as he furiously screams at you, “You look human! Cover yourself, _now!!!_ ”

“I look…” His words are hard to understand despite them being very simple.

Human? You look human? But you haven’t even used Disguise Self yet so why? You reach up an arm to scratch your neck as you mull over his words-

“Eh?” Hair...you feel hair.

Your golden eyes widen as you tug a strand of wavy hair that matches the color of your eyes out for you to blink at, your rosy lips forming an o.

“Huh.”

“ _Huh?!_ That’s your response?!” Nate turns hastily away from you to Liam who is completely losing his shit, rolling all over the dirt floor of the barn, “You son of a bitch! _Stop laughing!_ ”

“Seth! Please, go grab this boy some clothes to cover himself with.” The man runs off to do as the chieftain has asked. Barry approaches you in slow steps, squeezing his arms out of his blue robe which he must have used to cover his nightly attire to gently hand it over to you. “Here, use this for the time being.”

“O-oh, thank you.” You treat the worn fabric with care despite the sour smell that wafts off of the cloth, “You didn’t have to.”

The chieftain shakes his head as you slip the robe around your shoulders “I think otherwise...I must say though...your new look is...impressive. You look...human.”

“...Thank you.” It feels a little odd accepting such a compliment. Quite since you are...or were human not even fifteen minutes ago. “Magic can do wonders…”

However...you don’t think this was a spell.

You didn’t even try to cast Disguise Self yet. You were planning on doing so after you settled on a form you liked but...hmm...did you cast it without you knowing? Is this a special scenario or is it the new normal? You don’t have your spell slots now and the fact that you were able to change when you were intending to do so proves that casting is different now. Then again, you don’t think that this is due to that spell. For one, everything is physical instead of an optical illusion. You shouldn’t have been capable of holding a strand of your hair but you had.

You hadn’t wanted to cast Transmutation but it seems likely that you have...or maybe...this is completely something that your own body did...or your avatar’s body did. But you hadn’t made Sōsaku-sha with shapeshifting abilities. You need spells in order to do that. Sōsaku-sha is a Creator. That is literally their only racial stat. The Creator stat gives your Avatar more freedom to be fluid but not literally! You don’t have any job classes or perks that support shapeshifting either. That doesn’t explain why you were able to turn into something similar to a human...well, there are a lot of things that don’t have an exclamation for why they’re happening. This situation for example is the Crème de la crème of ‘ _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ ’

*sigh*....

Well, either way, you’re just here for the ride it seems. You’re just going to have to make the best with what you have and become a quick learner. You appear human now and you can try to figure out the fundamentals of spell casting through practice and time.

Your new body for example. It’s exactly how you envisioned it to become...maybe even better. You twist your arms around and flex your muscles, watching the minimal amount that is exposed out from under the robe as they shift under your toned skin.

_Ahh, no more rainbow mess. And to have a face again._

Your fingers trail along your face to get a sense of what you look like now. It doesn’t help too much...but you can feel the smile on your new face.

_Ah! You have a mouth again!_

You lick your straight teeth as you try to find out more.

Even though you look human, you’re still not breathing you realize. Whenever you speak your voice doesn’t seem to be coming out of your mouth. Rather, it riverates through your chest like it had when you still looked like your avatar.

So, technically, you’re not human but rather something that looks human.

The smile falls and is replaced with a pout.

Your vision isn’t any different either. You can still see all around you even the men peeking between the doorways and the various animals sniffing around the stalls. You turn your head back to Barry after your eyes glanced over the pig pin, reminding you of what you wanted to do.

“Now that that’s out of the way, I want to take a second to cure the pigs of their poisoning. It is best that I do it now so that they don’t run the risk of succumbing to the black dust sprouts. Am I allowed to do this?”

The old man scratches his beard as he nods, “I see no issue in that. How long will it take?”

“Depends on how much mana I have left...uh, how much...magical...energy I still possess.” You clarify as you’re not certain that they use the same terms that Yggdrasil is familiar with, “If it’s too low I won’t be able to complete the task and I’ll have to rest. However, this should only take a moment. I’m sure that I’ll be finished before that fellow named Seth returns.”

You’re not certain that you can use magic quite yet despite you shifting form like you intended to. There are too many factors to consider why anything is happening. You want to tread slowly as it seems it’s the only way you’ll find commonality. Besides, if you can’t use magic now you have given the mob reason to give you leeway with your excuse.

“Oh? Then please, go ahead.”

With a hum in affirmation you start to float to the pig pin when a tan hand is lifted in front of you.

“Nate, what are you doing?” The blond older man grunts out to Nate’s displeasure.

“I don’t want them flying anywhere near the hole they made. It can walk just fine.”

“...I don’t want to spread grass all over your barn by walking.” Actually, you don’t care about that. You’re just weary that if you deactivate Ascend that you may be disabling your magical abilities, going into shielded mode. On top of that...you don’t know how to deactivate it. However, you’re not going to tell them that. Uncertainty causes anxiety and anxiety causes fear. If these people think that you can’t control your powers then they may see you as an even greater threat than they do now. All you can attempt is to try to convince them to allow you to do what you want, “I assure you, I’m not trying to-”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to risk it. Walk like a human since you’re trying to look like one of us.”

_You can tell that this boy is going to be a real pain in the ass._

“I’ve already explained that if I wanted to run away-”

“Then you would have done so already, yeah, yeah. That doesn’t mean you could have changed your mind.”

“Really? In the span of what? Five minutes?”

Nate bares his teeth at you in a scowl, “Monsters are _all_ predictable and simple-minded. Just because you flaunt yourself in a submissive manner doesn’t mean jack shit to me.”

You’re sure your new face doesn’t hide your annoyance because of the way you feel the muscles shift around your cheeks, “So what? You think I’m trying to give you the slip?”

“It certainly seems like it from the way you keep arguing with me against what I’m ordering you to do.”

At the word order, you feel a jolt of something unpleasant in your chest, almost like you have been struck. You don’t know why that single word irked you so but the rage that flares up at the comment is hard to ignore. You bare your teeth as you tilt your head slightly lower to him, the words leaving your lips simmer with collected spite in a cold, slow, and low tone, “The complete audacity....that a mere **f l e e** thinks they can command me like I’m some sort of dog…surpasses me.”

“Hey, wait,” The young boy looks the most panicked in the group at your words as he places one hand on Nates chest while the other stretches out to you in an almost pleading manner, “this doesn’t need to escalate-”

“What the _fuck_ did you just call _me?!_ ”

_Augh, this is going nowhere but downhill._ Maybe you should just risk walking over to the pig pin...however...you feel that you have an obligation now not to bend under Nate’s words...Is this pride? You never thought yourself to be the prideful type but somehow you see that your pride is overweighing your need for survival now. But if you’re not going to comply then what are you going to do?

….

….

“*Sigh*, this is getting us nowhere. This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.” You shake your head having made up your mind on the matter. They fear the fact that you can escape if you’re flying. You just need to prove that it isn’t an issue...by showing how easy it can be for Sōsaku-sha to just up and disappear. “Guess I can try to show you why you should put a little bit more faith in my words.”

“Wa-” “Hey now-”

“ _Dimensional Move!_ ” You call out with conviction, having no other idea how your magic could work besides just calling it out with the intention of it working, before any of the men could react. The moment the word left your mouth, everything around you blipped and you were suddenly floating in the middle of the pig pin.

_It worked!_ Huh. It’s good to know you can still use magic-

“What?!” “ _Where the fuck did it go?!_ ”

The men all stare dumbfounded out into the space you had only taken us seconds prior, shocked by your sudden disappearance before Nate’s screeching permeates through the barn.

“ _SHIT!!! I knew it’d do something like this!!!_ ”

“No, you’re wrong.” The men all suddenly turn in your direction at the sound of your voice, their expressions not masking their surprise, “I didn’t run away like you thought I would. I just wanted to show you how easy it could be for me to do so yet I stick around. Why do you think I’m doing this, hm?”

“Wha-” “How the hell did you-”

“Simple answer.” You shrug almost in a cocky manner but you honestly had no idea how you were able to pull off the stunt. “In fact, it’s a few answers.” You shift your vision about the pin and observe the swine sniffing your feet, snot sprinkling your toes as they do so which has you recoiling slightly in disgust. “One, I’m in debt to you humans and I don’t like being in debt to anyone. It bothers my conscience. Mass Detect Poison.” You say a spell out loud again and a light aura shimmers in your vision at the center of most of the pig’s chests. Your face twitches at the success of another spell cast but the foul mood that has made its way into you blocks any glee that wants to make itself known.

“Two, you people are the only keys to finding out information about my situation so far.” You were tempted to tell them that you could use mind control spells to make them give you information but you find that it’s better not to do so. Rather, you see it as a plan C if winning their trust doesn’t work. You point a finger at one of the pigs with the aura as if to select it before continuing, “Three, I want to keep my word. I honestly don’t like the idea of having to lie to any of you. Cure Poison.” The aura within the pig you pointed at suddenly fades out of your vision which informs you that you had cured the swine.

You start to repeat the process while continuing your rant. “Four, I want a place to live until I can either find a way back home or can gain my footing. I suspect that if I just up and run away from here I’ll be homeless for quite some time and I, quite frankly, don’t think I’d fair well like that. Cure Poison. Besides, I’m a social creature and I’d rather have people I can call allies than enemies. Cure Poison, Cure Poison.” You start to notice that every time you cast a spell you feel the energy in the spells. Like...an inner source of...something leave you to manifest itself into the status cure.

“Amazing…” You mumble to yourself before huffing out a sigh in disbelief. This added to the life-like reality you are situated in now. What you had felt must have been your MP depleting! Cure Poison is typically a low-tier magic spell so it wouldn’t do a whole lot to your huge magic bar, which is why you're using it instead of Mass Cure Poison, but it still requires MP to use. For the first time since the shutdown, you feel secure. Like you finally have something you can lean on for support as long as you’re open. This ability came with a serious high-the fulfillment and satisfaction of knowing that this power was truly yours. Your skin doesn’t show your evident change in mood but a twitch of a smile can’t help but flash across your features for a second.

“I don’t want the first people I meet in this...world to be out for my blood. Cure Poison. So, in sort, I’m not going crazy anywhere anytime soon. So don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Nate. Cure Poison.” You turn your head in his direction with a sour look that matches his own. “As long as none of you try to harm me I won’t be an issue.”

“Well...that is good to know.” The blond boy chirps up as his eyes flicker between you and his friend. “So...are the pigs okay now?”

“Cure Poison. They are now.” You lower your hand as you notice that there are no longer any auras of the black dust sprouts emanating from the animals’ chests. “The toxins seem to be taken out of the sprouts they’ve eaten so they shouldn’t get sick.” Turning around you float up and over the railing with little trouble to join the group of five again. “I believe I’ve finished all of the immediate issues. I’ll continue my work in the morning when I can be watched.”

“Mmm...Sō...I must thank you for doing this.” The chieftain sighs as he overlooks the pig pin from where he stands. “You could have run but you didn’t. We...would have been in trouble if you had...that’s putting it lightly…” His last words came out quiet but he hums before you could wonder why, “Again, you have my gratitude as long as you keep your word.”

“Of course.”

“How long do you think it’ll take you to fix everything?” The older, blond man’s question has you scratching your neck.

“Uh...to be honest...I don’t know. I don’t know how much I need to replace...and I’ve never fixed a barn before. Magic should help in hurrying up the process but I’ve never done anything like...this.”

“Then what the hell are you planning to do to fix this?!” Nate spits a wad to his feet as if rejecting the very thought of you on his tongue.

“I...have a few ideas…” The confidence in your situation plummets but you try not to let it show, “For now they will remain ideas until I can learn more about what I’ll have to deal with. I don’t want to throw anything in the air until I know it can take flight-”

The man named Seth catches your attention as he slips through the barn doors behind you with a stack of clothes within his grasp. You turn to him just in time as he makes his way up to you, “Here. These may fit you.”

“Ah, thank-” The clothes are suddenly thrown at you to catch as soon as you begin to reach for them, “you...”

“No problem.” Seth keeps his distance and joins the rest with much more drive than being near you. Trying not to let it get under your skin, you glance at the clothes in your hands.

_Hey, look at the bright side, you’ll fit in now._

A small smile works its way onto your features as you realize that you’ll practically be gimping. Cosplaying, really.

Knowing that they most likely want to keep an eye out on you-you float over to the side of the barn without the hole through the roof where a crate is. You place the clothing in your hands upon the box and listen as the men start to converse with themselves.

“Seth,” Barry grunts with a scratch of his beard, “Did you tell anyone what sort of...creature we’re dealing with?” Deciding that it might be easier to get dressed while not floating you will yourself to let Ascend dissipate, no longer requiring spells for the time being. Flowers and grass spout immediately upon your feet making contact with the dirt floor of the barn.

“No. Not even my brother knows.” The skinny man shakes his head. “I wouldn’t even know what to tell them if I tried.” You slip off the article the chieftain gave you to wear, leaving you stark naked once again, and fold it neatly before laying it beside the other clothes.

“Yeah,” The tan boy’s glare drills a hole into the back of your head, “that we have a fucking monster working for us now.”

“Quiet boy. Don’t be rude.” Barry rebukes causing Nate to let out an abrupt “ _Tsk._ ” as you sort through the pile. You find a white shirt which you can’t tell whether or not if it’s a tunic or a doublet...both? Probably both...but it doesn’t look like either one really...not to mention that it looks like something that’d come out of the Renaissance rather than the Medieval era….maybe that’s the time period...ah, nevermind. Whatever it is, you slip it over your head and smooth it out before looking for some underwear.

“That does bring up an issue though.” Liam comments which draws up the attention of the group, “What are we going to tell everyone? How are we going to explain...the situation?”

What? _What the hell?_ No underwear? Did Seth forge-Oo _ooh_...yeah, that’s right. They don’t have anything like undergarments during the time period you believe these people are set back in. Ugh, well...you weren’t looking forward to wearing any grimey old underwear in the first place. Maybe this is a mercy. Guess you’re going commando.

“Hmm...that’s a good point…” The men all acknowledge the problem with nods.

“Hmph, although I hate to admit it, I agree with what the mons-err…” The older blond man glances your way as you hold up what looks to be a dark gray pair of pirate trousers(?) with a perplexed expression as you’re still half-naked, “...what Sō stated before. If we tell the truth it may cause panic.”

“Rightly so. A demon is in our midst.”

“Knock it off already, Nate!” Liam tries to call off his friend while you finish up pulling the trousers into place and tucking the bottom portion of the shirt you’re wearing underneath the rim of the baggy pants.

“For what?! Speaking out loud what all of us are thinking?” The young man crosses his arms in an offended manner, “Well excuse me for being the only one willing to be honest.”

“ _Boy_ ,” Barry’s voice suddenly becoming stern even makes you tense up in the process of wrapping a black belt girdle around your waist, “Don’t make me have to tell you to leave. You best behave.”

“ _Leave?!_ ” Nate screams in disbelief as if told something unthinkable, “I will not leave as long as that thing is here!”

“Then stay quiet. I know what you're going through, boy. Believe me, _I do_ ; but we must choose our fights and this just isn’t one of them. Is that clear, son?

“....” 

“....”

“....” 

In the tense silence that has taken up the group behind you-you find a pair of sour-smelling socks which make you gag. You hate the fact that your sense of smell seems to be amplified in your avatar’s body. You almost consider flat out not wearing them and wear the dark leather boots without them...but you don’t want to seem rude...and you also want to test and see if the greenery will stop sprouting from your feet with the level of coverage the socks provide. You certainly hope so for the sake of fitting in.

So holding back another gag you slip them onto your feet.

“*Sigh*, Nate...just...tolerate them for the time being, that’s all I ask. Alright?”

“....”

“Okay,” The chieftain nods at Nate’s continued silence as if it was the young man’s way of saying he’ll begrudgingly cooperate for now. “So, we have come to an agreement? The truth behind the identity of Sō will stay between us?”

“Aye.” “Yes.” “Mhm.”

“Righty then. Mat, Liam. Go tell the boys at the doors to keep their mouths shut. It may be too late to do so but better late than never.”

The two men move to do so just as you take a quizzical check with your covered foot on the dirt floor by sidestepping one foot out of your green circle. Immediately upon contact with the dirt floor green seeps into the sock-like moss. A choking noise escapes you as you try to shake it off to no avail, it has become dye to the bottom half of the sock.

The ones watching you become mixed in their reactions upon seeing your plight; however, none comment on your trouble as they continue to discuss amongst each other.

“Barry,” The quiet boy speaks up from the side of Nate, “People will ask questions nevertheless. What will we tell them?”

Seth grumbles out the suggestion, “Should we say they were trying to rob us and we caught them?” You grunt in frustration not only at the horrible idea but the fact that you’re stuck with half a green sock now. You’re tempted to do the same to your other sock to even it out when you notice the area you had placed your now half green prior had remained bare of any plants.

_Ah! Nice!_

The boy shakes his head, “I don’t think many would believe that after their screaming and the fact that they came in through the roof rather than the doors.” He crosses his arms “I’d say use the truth to lie.” 

“The truth?” You also wonder what the boy could mean as you slip one of your feet into the combat-like boots, propping your weight on the crate to fit inside.

“That they are a magic caster from a foreign land. We’ll just say that they flunked on some magic while traveling and ended up landing on our barn and now they’re staying to repair the damages. That isn’t far from what they told us.”

“Mm, Vance has a point.” Nate finally speaks up as Mat and Liam return, “But it wouldn’t explain why they’d be flying out in the middle of the fucking night.”

“The world isn’t all flat, you know.”

“What?” The six simultaneously ask at the sound of your voice.

“My world wasn’t flat and I suspect that the same thing is true here.” kicking the grass beneath you with the front of your boots so that your toes can squish into place, you pick up the folded cloak and turn to the group as you add to their conversation. “If I’m posing as a foreigner then it would make sense that I’d be acquainted with a different time zone than what is relative to this general area. The sun doesn’t rise at the same time everywhere.”

“....” “What?”

“...Wait...do you all not-” _Augh, right!_ This is the time of maps. They’re not going to understand the logistics of the planet being round or globes for that matter! Well...that’s going to be a fun conversation for another time, “Ah-ah...I’ll explain it in further detail to whoever inquires of me later. Just know that I can fit into the character of a magic caster if that’s what you’ll all allow me to act as.”

“Can you?”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be that hard. I’m... _uh_...familiar with humans. I...lived among them so I’m sure I won’t have much issue forming a new identity here.” A lie for your avatar but you want to reassure them that you’re a “creature” that is good with socializing with humans and that you “know” what you’re doing. Also, you like the story Vance has made up for you. It does play along well with what you’ve told them so far and you don’t want to be placed in the spotlight as a lowly thief right off the bat in this new...world? Maybe...“On a side note, I must thank you again for allowing me to borrow these clothes for the time being. I promise I’ll take care of them.” To show your gratitude you bow your head a few times to the group out of the habit you gained from living in Japan.

“It’s quite alright.” Mat waves at you as he replies, “We wouldn’t have you run around ass open in public.”

“Especially in front of our families.” Seth chimes in with a nod before a huff of laughter escapes his confines, “Ha, though it would be hilarious.”

Mat joins him in his jests, “Heh yeah. Your brother’s reaction to a blond boy strutting around Bourn with his manhood hanging out would be priceless.”

Cringing slightly, you jot down Bourn as an important place in your mind, but whether it’s this village or someplace more is what you have yet to find out.

“Don’t worry, Sō. Some of us may be assholes…” Liam cocks a knowing look in Nate’s direction, the said young man returning his friend a glare, “but we aren’t cruel. We’ll treat you human as long as you act human.”

“Sounds fair...so, uh...is it time for my big reveal?” Looking to the barn doors you feel your anxiety starting to climb again. Not as much as it had been before you tried to talk your way out of getting murdered.

Swallowing at the thought is reflexive and grounds you in the reality of your situation.

“I believe so.” Barry nods, “Seth, Mat. Tell the boys at the doors what our story is for Sō here. I’ll be taking these four boys to my house now. After you do so go and get everyone back to where they were…*sigh* though I’m sure everyone is spooked enough as it is, no one will go back to bed.”

“Sure, thing Barry.” Mat nods and walks ahead of your group to the side of the barn he did before.

“Mmm, please take care of yourselves.” He pats the chieftain on the shoulder before nodding to Vance, Nate, and Liam, “Have a good night. I certainly pray to God that you all do.” Seth spares you a glance at the end before walking to the side of the barn Liam had gone to before.

Seeing him walk off you’re reminded of what you’re holding. “Erm...here. Thank you for letting me borrow this Mr. Barry.”

“Oh?” His bushy brow arches weirdly as he takes the folded cloak from your outstretched hands, “My pleasure.” He nods, slipping the cloth under his right arm, “Come now. This way, Sō.” The chieftain waves for you to follow him and you do so, walking towards the direction that Mat went in, “My house is a little walk from here but it isn’t too long. You’ll stay at my home until we settle on different housing arrangements.”

“Thank you for allowing me to stay...” You say as you take notice that no green sprouts from beneath your feet anymore, nor does moss seem to be taking over your footwear. _Ah, finally_. You didn’t know what you were going to do if that continued, “despite what I am. It uh... seems that your village doesn’t take so kindly to...creatures like me….” Nate makes sure to walk behind you while Vance and Liam walk to your sides, promptly caging you as you follow behind the chieftain. “Is...is there a reason, might I ask? I know I might be stepping onto some sensitive soil but…”

“It is fine.” The old man sighs solemnly, waving for the men to open the doors as your group gets closer, “Our village, Bourn, is a frontier village. We act as stations for adventurers and explorers to gather materials and resources necessary for magic casters and other clients. Those items are collected from the Great Forest of Tob that is just to the North of our village.

“Oh, that’s the forest I saw from earlier, right before I...fell...” You cringe at the memory just as you walk past the doormen, all glaring your way, and finally, make it outside.

You’d exhale in relief if you could. You honestly thought that the interior of the barn would be the last thing you’d see and now that is no longer the case. However, the sight of families gathered around the barn all looking wearily your way keeps you from relaxing. All their eyes, men, women, children of all ages, hold fear as they try to see what is occurring.

But upon seeing you, among the four you’re with, a considerable amount of tension leaves the crowd you notice.

Are they _that_ afraid of monsters? What would have happened if you couldn’t appear human again?

“Everyone, return to as you were!” Barry’s booming voice does make you jolt in surprise at the sudden high volume of the chieftain’s reassurance, “Everything has been settled! There’s no danger! It was all just an accident! If any of you have questions about what has occurred feel free to come to me in the morning! For now, please, return to your homes and try to get some sleep!”

The man doesn’t wait for the crowd to comply, he takes a torch from a fellow nearby and continues straight on his way. Watching the families do just as he asked you try to observe your surroundings, expanding your vision as much as you can so that you can pick up on any little thing that could tell you what’s going on.

_That’s exactly when it hits you._

Your legs seize up at the pure shock that rattles you to your core as your vision displays what lies above you.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nate barks as he notices your shift.

The group stops and all turn your way to where you stand frozen, processing the sight with your head turned upward.

“Why the hell did you stop?!” Nate hisses as he widens his legs, “Don’t even think about running away, _freak!_ ”

“I…” You shudder before you could continue, “I’ve never seen a night sky with such clarity before…”

It is...stunning. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

Pale light casts down from the sparkling heavens above reminding you what Earth once possessed before your time. You inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, this natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore.

_Nothing could compare to this._

“It's...so beautiful…” You choke out as you feel your eyes watering up, expanding your vision even further now that you know you can do so, “It's like fairy lights or angel tears…”

No, it couldn’t even be compared to those things. This is beyond magical...more than anything you’ve ever dreamed...but a voice inside of your head informs you of something troubling. The stars above. They are not the constellations of Yggdrasil...neither the ones of Earth.

_What could this mean? Are you truly in a new world?_

“Enough, keep moving.” Nate hisses as if dismissing the fact that you’re going through a revelation.

That is enough to prompt you to throw him a dirty look over your shoulder as if he ruined the wonderful memory you were developing. However, you don’t do anything more than that since you’re still on thin ice amongst these individuals. You turn your head back to Barry, motioning him to continue.

“Well, as I said before,” The chieftain voices when he notices your sudden drop in mood in reaction to Nate, “Bourn is situated near Tob so that we can collect rare resources that are housed within. However, the forest is also home to many monsters. Bizarre and magical beings alike that far surpass normal human strength. Our village is often attacked by such creatures since we live near the forest. Because of this, we are wary of anything considered inhuman.”

“Oh…” You swallow at the visual that your mind supplies. With a village situated so close to such a forest, no wonder they acted the way they did. How they still feel on edge about you. They probably thought they were all going to die or something along those lines. However...it just doesn’t sit right with you about how fast they judged your entire character based on your appearance. How ready they were to just butcher you on that fact alone. Racism at its peak...though...you can agree with them to some extent. If you saw a person dressed like a mugger in your own home wouldn’t you see to it to defend yourself and your possessions? Either way, those who know what you truly are have backed away for now...but it’s very apparent that the distaste for you is strong in their hearts…

“I’m sorry. I can only imagine…” You almost ask if they’ve done anything to prevent monsters from attacking or what types of creatures these monsters are but you don’t want to appear insensitive.

The older man makes a grumbling noise from the back of his throat like a raspy sigh, acknowledging your sentiments.

Your head may be centered back to eye level but you keep your focus out, enjoying the sight above with every fiber of your being. Stars and all. And with your focus trained outward to your surroundings, you learn quickly that these people are impoverished.

You had suspected as much since Yggdrasil’s humanoid villager NPCs are mainly just barely above the technological advancements of the lower class of the medieval age. It is the same here.

The houses that you pass are made of stone with brick roof tiles and shabby wooden shutters that keep the windows shut. All the houses are either one or two stories high off the ground, surrounded by dirt but on the rare occasion, greenery. Candles and torches were the only available sources of light to guide your group to Mr. Barry’s house.

That might be the answer as to why they are struggling with monsters so much. They don’t have the money to take precautions and what little they make probably goes to keeping them alive and repairing what is damaged. No wonder they’re holding you to fix what mess you’ve made.

“Hey, Sō?”

“Hm?” Liam’s inquiry has you glancing his way.

“Where was it that you said you came from again?”

“I was flying above Sunnmørsalpane. It is a mountain range located in Midgard. Does it sound familiar?”

“Mmn...no. Not at all.” He shakes his head to which you pout.

You were hoping that he or anyone would at least know what Midgard is. It is the human realm of Yggdrasil. Here essentially if this is still your game. This is not at all Earth, that you know for a fact now. However, the possibility of a new world is growing increasingly apparent.

“The only mountains I know are the Azerlisia Mountains.”

“I’ve...never heard of them?” Wait, could it be that this is Yggdrasil and that they just have different names for landmarks than...no, you don’t think so. You had the interactable NPCs programmed with the knowledge of the landmarks of their realms. If these people were living NPCs then they’d be using the actual terms from your game.

“They are a range of mountains that are situated far into the Great Forest of Tob. They are known to be very dangerous. Only top-level adventurers dare go there since it’s home to many crazy powerful monsters. Rumor has it that it is home to the great frost dragons.”

“Oh? Frost dragons? Now that’s interesting.”

“Why’s that?” Vance’s quiet voice is surprising to hear but you’re caught up in the fact that there may be frost dragons in this world.

Since your avatar, Sōsaku-sha, is a Beast Tamer, you were able to collect various creatures within the nine worlds and house them all across the rooms and floors of the Citadel.

With that in mind, you have two frost dragons as pets. You had left them to guard the ice biome with the Unmei no gundan on the second floor of the Citadel. You believe, if you remember correctly, that they are both level eighty. Max level a frost dragon can get to. They’re not high-level dragons considering the other dragon races. Even their close compatriot, ice dragons, are a bit higher level than frost dragons.

Dragons were considered one of if not the strongest enemy race feared by players. The central World Enemy of Yggdrasil, the final boss, the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, was a great dragon that continuously tried to eat the remaining leaves of the World Tree. Your avatar was still technically the final boss of the game but you were just an extra. A secret boss per se to give guilds a run for their money. Players earn the beat the game achievement, World Saver, by slaying the dragon but they could win records and real-life trophies by beating you.

Back to the topic of frost dragons, however, you can’t dismiss their power entirely. They are in no way weak, nor are they the weakest of their kind. They were still pretty troublesome if you weren’t of the right race, levels, or defense. They could spawn in particular locations in Midgard but those were rare. However, if you went looking in Niflheim, you’d have an incredibly stronger chance of coming face to face with one there.

If this world is like your game, then you can assume that the Azerlisia Mountains are cold year-round if those dragons are fabled to reside there.

“I...have a little history with frost dragons.”

“History?”

“Mmm.” You affirm Liam’s echo, “I’m well...acquainted...yeah, with two in particular. However, I’m certain that the ones you speak of are different than the ones I know. They do not live anywhere near mountains.”

“Amazing!” Liam blurts out a matter of fact. “What are they like?!”

You almost throw a joke at him by saying they’re _chill_ or _cool_ but you notice that the other three men have their full attention on you, aghast expressions morphing their facial features into ones that you could almost call comical.

“Ehaa…they’re...” You didn’t want to outright tell them all your secrets right off the bat without gaining anything back so you decide to make a trade. “I’ll tell you what. If you tell me more about where we are I’ll answer your questions back. Sound fair?”

“Oh?” Liam looks in between his fellow men. None of them object so he takes it as it is given. “Well, in general, Bourn is part of the Re-Estize Kingdom.”

“....I’ve never heard of a kingdom named such. At least...where I’m from.”

“You must have come from really far then. The kingdom is one of the three major nations in this general area and we are right in the center of where all three are. In fact, I’ve heard from traders that it takes at least a little over a half a month by carriage to make it to the sea on the far west of the continent if you continue in a straight line and only stop to rest.”

“O-oh. Heh, wow.” You scratch your neck as you mull over the information. “I guess I’m really lost then. Heh heh…” _Shit. This is not right._ “What are the other two nations, might I ask?”

“The nation to the East of ours is the Baharuth Empire. This country and theirs are...well to put it, they’re on bad terms and often fight on the plains South of us where borders connect. The Slane Theocracy is further South and is a kingdom that was formed even before the kingdom and the empire was. We don’t personally know much about the theocracy since the kingdom has little interactions with them but Vance, Nate, and I have met an individual from the country.” Liam grimaces.

“They were very religious.” Vance nods as if agreeing with the blond that the individual they speak of was odd.

“Though, they did have a point,” Nate grunts, “demi-humans and monsters alike are demons that should all die.”

Since he’s behind you he can’t see your expression morph into something vile; however, the two boys at your sides do.

“NATE!” Liam yells, “Barry already told you to shut up if you’re going to stay! Say something uncalled for like that again then don’t expect me to heal you any time soon.”

That takes the young man back a bit before he opens his mouth-

“That also means that I don’t want to hear your voice for at least a good _hour_. It’s exhausting to hear you constantly complain.”

Nate’s teeth click shut and he returns to staring a hole through your skull again, submitting to Liam’s commands.

Not wanting there to be a stretch of awkward silence after Liam snapped at Nate you hum, “Thank you, Liam, for telling me all of that. I’m sure there’s more to it but every bit of information is helpful. I’m starting to realize how lost I am.” No, you’re starting to realize how fucked you are. Nothing of what Liam informed you of is any landmarks from Midgard. Not just there though but nothing from any of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil.

_This is a completely new world._

Cursing under your breath, you continue. “I remember the deal we made. I’ll tell you a little bit more about those frost dragons I mentioned.”

“That's nice.” The older man scratches his beard and waves his torch forward. “We’ve arrived at my house. You can tell us more when we get you boys settled in a room. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. Barry.” You nod as the other three show their appreciation for the older man’s hospitality. The chieftain’s house appears no different than the ones that litter the rest of the village. Same stone exterior, same shabby wooden shutters and doors, and same dark tile roofing. It doesn’t even appear that it has more grass near it. It seems that there are more patches of dirt around this house than most of the others. You piece it together that Mr. Barry’s house must be often visited for the grass to recede so much.

Using his only free arm, Barry is able to grab the handle on his door and step in to hold it open. “Here you go, make yourself at home.”

You want to show the chieftain your appreciation for him welcoming you but the blaring fact on your mind drowns out all words that could try to find their way onto your tongue. _This is a new world_. Nothing could have prepared you for the shock. How you got here is a mystery you don’t even think can ever be solved.

A shake of your head brings you back to now.

This isn’t something you can expect an answer for immediately, nor should you. This is something you’ll have to puzzle together on your own and these people can help you. They _will_ help you. You’ll make sure of it one way or another. You’d prefer it be voluntarily but you’ll do what you have to if it comes down to it. You need to learn for your sake and for whoever was also transported to this world with you.

To that last thought, you step into the threshold of Barry’s home with the intention to use every fiber of your being to get what you need.

_Tonight is going to be a long night…_

●

“Wake up, _freak!_ ” A sharp kick of a boot jolts you awake from the spot you slept at on the table in the dining room in the chieftain’s home. It didn’t hurt you as much as it did surprise you. You must have been sleeping good too because you could hardly make a proper response in reply to Nate’s rude wake-up call, only a small _mmf?_ escapes your chest. This seems to sour the tan boy’s already foul mood, “Do I have to fucking wake you up like this _every morning?!_ Can’t you wake up by your damn self?!”

“Nate, it’s...isn’t it too early for you to be this angry? Did you wake up wrong?” You jab, knowing full well why he’s angry but wanting to get back at him for daring to kick you, as you slowly sit up and rub your face. Grogginess is still hanging over you like a cloud from being pulled from sleep in such a way.

“I haven’t slept at all, thanks to _you_.” He bares his teeth, the bags under his lids just as obvious as his bloodshot eyes.

“I haven’t been making you do anything. You're the one so determined to keep an eye on me.” Despite him being a thorn in your side every chance he gets, it’s concerning that Nate hasn’t slept a lick since you dropped out of the sky. It’s been two days since then and you’ve learned nothing about what has occurred to you. All you know is that you’re in a new world. A completely new and real planet filled with life and magic, completely in contrast to your real home and very similar to your avatar’s. “You should have someone take your place for at least a day. It isn’t good to do this to yourself. Your health is suffering because of it.”

“ _Pft_ , this is nothing.” Nate throws his head back to prove his point. He doesn't know that you see him stagger slightly, “I can go another two days no problem.”

“...Right.” The wooden chair that you’ve made your bed these past few nights creaks as you look over your right shoulder to where some window shutters sit closed. Blue light filters through the cracks of the wood, illuminating the room and the dust particles that drift lazily through the air. A hum escapes your chest.

_It’s almost time._

A spark of anticipation brings warmth to your chest and you even find it in your heart to forget Nate’s aggression at the thought of it. “Thank you for waking me up again.” The chair groans as you push it with one arm out from underneath you so you can stand and stretch.

“I have to get you up to work at some point.” Nate backs away from you, brushing off your gratitude in the process. “Come on and do whatever you need to do so you can continue where you left off.”

“*Sigh* Sure, sure.” Nodding in memory of the procedure, you make your way around the table and past Nate to the doorway leading off into Barry’s living space. Nate follows closely behind you but you give him no mind as the smell of sizzling meat and herbal tea wafts into your senses. The kitchen is a very open space and it only takes one turn to make it into the space where the chieftain stands, cooking and brewing breakfast. “Morning, Mr. Long.”

You address Barry right, after being corrected in regards to how to refer to individuals formally here. It turns out that they’re more Westernized than Japanese as they use surnames rather than first.

The old man is still in his nightly attire but appears neatly kept as he looks over his shoulder where he’s cooking. “Ah, Sō. It’s good to see that Nate was able to wake you.” His brows pinch in worry, “The fact that you don’t breathe makes me worry that you’re dead every time you sleep, especially after how you weren’t feeling well last night.”

“Ah-ha...I don’t mean to scare you, sir. I promise I’m fine.”

“ _Tsk_ ,” Nate prompts you to move, “Thank you, Barry. We’ll be on our way now.”

“Wait a minute, boy.” Nate stops his persistent shoving at the older man’s voice, “Sō hasn’t eaten yet. They shouldn’t be working on an empty stomach.”

You swallow the gag that tried to make its way up, “Nn-no no. I’m good sir…”

Yes, you can eat but it turns out that your avatar doesn’t need to eat.

The experience was good at first. Freshly home-cooked meals with none of those artificial crap or the ones with preservatives and chemicals pumped into Them. Not to mention that your sense of taste has been amplified in this body because every bite and sip of whatever made its way into your mouth just burst with so much flavor, it was almost _heavenly._

_You thought you’d never get tired of the feeling of eating real food._

However, like you figured out, your avatar doesn’t need to eat. In fact, it’s _not_ good that you eat, you’ve guessed.

For one, your body doesn’t digest food. It just sits in your abdomen like a ball of paste. Not only is the feeling unpleasant but you figured out that your taste buds are not limited to only your mouth, but everything inside you. You’d continue to taste the paste in your body all the time. And since your body doesn’t digest anything it keeps the food fresh as the day it came into your mouth. It doesn’t even rot inside of you. Your avatar seems to have a knack for preserving things so nothing decays inside of you. While that’s reassuring, eating three meals a day piles up.

You were swelling up since you didn’t need to and couldn’t shit or piss it out. With all those meals combined, the flavors mushed together in such overwhelming matrimony that in the middle of last night’s dinner it became too much for your senses to handle and you had to run out of the house. Nate and Liam chased you, of course, since they had joined you over at the chieftain’s place of residence but they weren’t prepared for how quick you bolted for Tob.

When they finally caught up to you they found you bent over and puking your guts out at the edge of the forest, determined to get the two days worth of meals out of your system.

Yes, you’ve found out that you enjoy eating but you decide that it’s best not to do so for the time being, “I’m still feeling a little...ill from last night. I’m not sure if I can handle _any food_ right now.”

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that….” With a worried glance, he opens a cupboard where cups sit in attention. He picks out a decently sized one and moves over to the kettle he has set over a simmering furnace, “You should eat though. That’s the only way you’ll get better. At least have some tea.”

On instinct almost, your head shakes quickly showing your repulse, “Umm, Mr. Long. I…” You don’t want to be rude so you decide to tell him the truth instead of beating around the bush like you did last night when you hurried to sleep off the sickening feeling, “The issue _is eating_. It turns out my body doesn’t do well with eating human foods. I was trying to blend in but I’m still not human even if I try. Don’t get me wrong, you make the best tea,” You swallow yet another gag before continuing, “but I really shouldn’t eat.”

“Oh, son. You shouldn’t have forced yourself like that.” He places the cup on the counter to face you again, “Don’t do things that make you ill.”

“I’ll try. Believe me, I would have done things differently if I had known what would have happened.”

“That’s great,” Nate shoves you as he sees no other reason to stay now, “now let's get going!”

“Wait, Nate, did you eat ye-”

“Yes, I have. I did so while you were sleeping. Now move it!” Nate pushes your back with a hand to guide you to the front door but Barry’s voice follows you two on your way out the door

“ _Boy_ , you best be nice to him.”

“I know! See ya, Barry” The tan boy calls back as he’s finally able to shove you out the front door just as you call out a quick, “Bye, sir.” into the morning light that is outside.

The air is crisp as a slight autumn breeze flows gently from the direction of the North where the Azerlisia Mountains reside, causing your golden hair to trickle across your face. Pursing your lips, you untie the ribbon that one of the village girls lent you from your wrist to tie your hair up so it stays out of your face. The sky is waking up from its slumber, becoming a lighter blue in pigmentation to the sun’s approach. Your wide vision provides you the sight to see villagers already mulling about, getting to whatever chores or jobs they need to before the day gets started.

“Alright _freak_ ,” You look over to the young man as he makes his way back to you, “Let's get back to the logs so you can finish skinning them.”

“Now wait just a minute.” Already walking down a dirt path that leads off to where you want to go, a toothy smile slips past your rosy lips. “I have to watch it before I get back to work.”

“It?” You nod to his inquiry to which he groans as he follows you, “Why? You already saw it yesterday and the day before that.”

“Yes but I haven’t seen it _today._ ” A skip in your step is subtle but the eagerness in your words isn’t, “I plan on doing this every morning by the way. Get used to it.”

“ _Tsk_. You love making things difficult.” He finally gets quiet to that last remark.

You relish in the silence he provided because it lets you hone in on the pleasantries that exist in this world that don’t in yours.

Though far off to the trees that make up Tob, birds sing in jubilee to the joy of the new day, their voices combined form a symphony of cheer that echoes out into Bourn. A group of women holding baskets of clothes chatters kindly to one another before bursting into giggles when you wave and smile at them. It’s been odd. The way you’ve been getting treated by those of the opposite sex is different than how you were when you were on Earth. While women seem to have grown a liking for you, the men of the village seem to have the opposite reaction, glaring at you and whispering amongst each other when your back is turned. You find it odd that the people in this village act in such ways. Back on Earth, generally, everyone minded their own business unless it was their business. Now it seems that you’re the talk of the town. You have a few guesses as to why but it's not important to you right now.

The dirt path crutches satisfyingly under your boots as your speed picks up at the sight of the yellowing horizon past the last few houses of the village.

_This is what you came for._

“ _Hey, wait!_ ” Nate hollers at you when you start running to the edge of Bourn, laughing to yourself as the young man struggles to catch up to you. Just a few yards to the East of the village is a hilly countryside, scattered with shrubbery and the very thing the village is named after, a bourn that flows out from the forest. The stream goes out and around the houses to the places where the farmers have set up their crops. You’ve been informed that the stream even flows through E-Rantel, the capital of Re-Estize, and continues onward.

Your goal, however, is past the stream and you know just the way to get past it.

“ _Stop, you asshole!_ ” Nate screams when you sprint, closing the distance between the shallow flowing water. Just as it looks like you’ll be running into the stream, your knees bend and like a nimble deer you glide right over the gap to land perfectly onto the other rocky side. Not a single drop of water lands on you at the act.

You had quickly learned that your stats from Yggdrasil have carried on into this new world. Not just your magic stats though, but your speed, agility, and your physical strength. They are in the level nineties, high level according to normal players. With such high levels carried on to this new world, you’ve found how easy it is to just jump over streams such as the one you practically flew gently over.

You turn back with a bright expression, “Come on, Nate! I thought you wanted to keep an eye on me?!” You can’t help but tease Nate as he slides to a halt in front of the water, hurriedly trying to find the driest way across until he spots some rocks sticking out of the slow current. Working quickly, Nate starts to use them to hop across. “At that pace, you’ll never catch up with me!”

“When I get over there, I swear to God- _H-hey!_ ” He screams when he sees you continue to run off without him, “Fucking, piece of-Augk!” Your extended vision allows you to see one of Nate’s feet slip and plunge into the water, successfully trenching his pair of boots, as you continue to jog to your place of destination.

It isn’t far off the stream. It’s very visible from the village and you’ve seen children run up to play around it at times. In the grass field, a huge boulder lies serenely with moss inching over its surface like a green blanket.

_It’s the perfect place for you to sit and watch it occur._

You easily climb up the face of the rock and giddily place yourself down at the top as it is almost time. You hardly notice Nate run up with your attention so honed in on the goldening horizon as he places an arm on the bottom of the boulder to hold himself steady.

“Just you wait, when the time comes I’ll laugh as I kill you, _freak._ ”

“Good to know.” There it is, your sudden urge to lash out at a threat. You swallow it down though to keep up your peaceful nature. You’re getting better at it, holding your tongue generally and just reminding yourself that you only feel this way because of your avatar’s nature. The moment anytime your life is threatened, something switches in you that makes it very hard not to lash out at whatever may be the cause of it, almost like activating aggro mode to a BBEG, you being it. 

You have come to this conclusion since Sōsaku-sha is the final boss of Yggdrasil and practically every standby boss and NPC won’t retaliate unless triggered, you are the same. You only started to fight players once they showed you hostility so this might be the reason why you suddenly have no qualms murdering others and feel a drive to do so when threatened.

_Never in your life did you ever suspect to feel bloodlust...but here you are to a few words._

Clenching your teeth, you forcefully push the feeling down to enjoy the moment, “Now shush, it’s almost time.”

Nate clicks his tongue in response but settles down with a scowl to watch the horizon with you. You’ve found that you generally like him better when he’s tired. He doesn’t fuss as much and is more complacent to which you appreciate.

You let yourself get lost in thought as you watch it occur.

_The sunrise._

The dark blue and purple shadows stretch against the countryside in contrast to the orange spritz sky and fluffy yellow clouds to the rising dawn. Dew and ripe flowers surround you in a kind bubble, cradling your form in welcome. It’s when the shadows of the plains get the darkest colors when the golden orb of light readies to breach the endless blue.

“ _Whoah!_ ” A gasp escapes you when, finally, a sparkle of light peaks its way above the tree line in the distance, casting its warm glow on your features. The sky noticeably shifts in palette as it marches across the sky to rest ahead of you. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you remain somewhat in a numb trance.

The sun’s flirtations on your skin are considerably warmer than the breeze that flows down from the mountains of the North, holding promise that winter is coming. The temperature fluctuations are noticeable but despite that, you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there was none of this. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to your first gaming convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, you can stare at the sun and bask in its embrace for hours...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. At first, you had guessed that it was a natural thing that’s supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes but…

Allowing your vision to expand just enough so that you can check on Nate, you see that he squints in the direction you're facing, obviously being blinded by the growing light.

Humans still seem to be affected by the sun’s glory so you settled on the theory that you can watch the sun without any trouble because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that is starting to dye the sky a calming variety of warm hues. You thought that the sky would look brown before the sunrise since the orange and blue colors would meld to make such a color...but no...the orange is so bold and it comes with its compliments of pinks, greens, and yellows. Only because you’ve been watching the rise and fall of the star every day had you become aware of the shifts. It dawned on you on the first morning that you’ll be able to experience the liveliness of the sky to the full as long as you’re here in this new world.

_How you’re not going to let anything get in the way of this habit._

And you’re going to use your weird, new senses to enjoy it to the full.

Also, your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest ones came from the animals and people in the village, of course, but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You had gaged a couple of times upon smelling some of them and out of the blue excrement smells.

You do, however, enjoy the wafts of occasional herbs, flowers, oaken, and foreign sweet odors that you are now enveloped in.

You also keep your ears wide open. You technically have human ones but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a mile away..

Your new vision was one of the first things you noticed was off in this new body. Vision is defined as light entering the pupal which then, in turn, creates an image for you to perceive the world as. For Sōsaku-sha, however, their whole body is the pupil, it seems. It’s like looking through a telescope when you focus on particular things but when you want to focus on everything at once it’s like removing the barriers of the scope (the peripherals) and realizing you’re in a bubble (Sōsaku-sha’s “pupil”). The bubble is your vision and all that the bubble catches you can see. Up, down, left, right, back, front, close, far, it doesn’t matter.

As long as nothing is in the way you can see.

Even though you have eyes again, your vision isn’t limited there. It still exists from your skin even as you look human. With clothes on, however, it covers most of your available visionary points but your head is plenty round enough to make up for the loss.

Your sense of touch is the only sense that you think you’ve found no changes in. As long as you don’t initiate any physical contact with other people while you're in your avatar's form, you’re good. You found out through Nate's rough housing that while you're human, you don't share emotions. You don't know what nullifies it but you appreciate the normalcy in being...mostly human.

There is something odd that you had noticed on the first day as you worked. You know that you have five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground, the trees, and in houses only for them to pop out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin and it’d feel the most intense when you’d focus on particular organisms. 

You had quickly learned how to ignore the feeling when one of the newlywed couples started getting frisky. Despite that and the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It...reassures you in a way especially since you’ve learned how frequently this village is attacked by monsters.

You haven’t sensed anything like that yet though so you remain generally content as you continue to watch the rising sky even after the sun has fully revealed itself out from behind the horizon, all signs of night no more.

“Hmm...I’m jealous of you, Nate.”

“Huh?” Nate was in the middle of a yawn when you threw the comment at him. He recovers fairly quickly since he rubs his eyes roughly when he replies, “Why?”

“You get to be able to watch this every morning. Your eyes get to withhold a masterpiece crafted by nature itself. All the time. Everyday. Heh, I never got the chance to sit and watch a sunrise like this back where I lived.”

“...what the fuck do you mean by that?”

“ _Uh_ …” Great. You had only wanted to make small talk to maybe lighten his feelings towards you or even get him to open up some. Instead, a dark hole into your past is being prodded at, “what I mean is that you’re lucky to be born in a world that wasn’t ruined before you.” Your face drops before you continue, “Your world is so...alive and green. At one time it...my home had been like this but that was before me…”

“...Really?” Nate boredly glances your way before suddenly being intrigued by the subtle pain he can see written on your face. 'What could possibly cause a monster like you such discomfort?' he wonders. “What happened then, huh? Something burn it down?”

“Ah...well…” You swallow before continuing, “Not exactly. It’s...much more complicated than that.”

“ _What?_ You think I’m too dumb to understand?”

You shake your head at Nate’s misinterpretation, “That’s not at all what I’m saying. It’s just…*sigh* it’s a lot. Not only that but the world I come from has many terms that aren’t uh...present here in this one. You may not understand some of the things I may say.”

“ _Psh_ , try me, _freak_.”

Furrowing your brows in doubt, you start with hesitance, “It’s...gray. Everything is gray. There is no natural wildlife except the pests that carry disease. No natural plant life except the ones sustained by outside means. No sky, just the constant poisonous fog we call smog. We do not have the freedom to breathe like you do here. We must wear masks with oxygen tanks...uh, they’re barrels that supply us with fresh air that must remain strapped onto ourselves when we go outside if we want to avoid an early and painful death-”

“Wait, you breathe?” Nate’s face is almost comical but retelling your past has put you off a bit so you can’t even laugh at his expression.

“Yes, I did. In my...my other form.”

“Huh? I’m sorry, _what?!_ ”

A scoff of a laugh does slip out of you this time at his very bewildered and disheveled look. Nate really should take a break from watching you and take a power nap. “I created myself after all so...yeah.” You reply back as you roleplay as your avatar. You couldn’t tell him the whole truth because, frankly, no one would believe you. Besides, you don’t want to reveal too much information about your real self. You swallow back the fact that you have...or had human parents up until this situation started.

“You created yourself? You?” You would have reacted the same way if someone told you that they had come into existence out of their own vendetta. It's just impossible...in human terms.

“I did... What do you think my name means? My full name, I mean.”

“Uh...I don’t remember it.”

“That’s okay. My name is Sōsaku-sha. Do you know what that name means?”

“No. Why does it matter?”

“Sōsaku-sha means “Creator”. I am a creator. I create life, essentially, and I build worlds for that life to exist on.” You lose yourself in character, having done it so many times back in Yggdrasil for players. “So, wouldn’t it only make sense that I’d give myself a vessel to occupy so that I may interact with my creations?”

“ _The hell?_ ” He rubs his eyes hard as if it would help him hear better. “What are you then?”

“I already told you. I’m a creator.”

“No. _No!_ I mean what kind of creature are you, _freak?!_ ”

“Hmm? My race? To be honest, I can’t say I know. I’m the only one of my kind to my knowledge…All I know is that I’m a creator.” You nod as if your explanation reflects your avatar thorough; however, Nate’s continued confusion forces a huff out of your chest, “Look, I told you it would be hard for you to understan-”

“Shut up, I understand perfectly!” Nate refuses to be wrong around you and spits a wad into the grass, “Enough about your freaky fucking body. Continue with your shitty life story or whatnot.”

You remind yourself to practice patience as another spill of anger boils at his insensitive words. You continue, “The oceans and streams have been blackened. The fish and other water dwellers had been all replaced with plastic, sludge, and the occasional druggie and suicidal.” You grimace at the memories of seeing bodies of individuals, who have given up hope for something better, being tugged out of streams by cleaning crews. They don’t treat those bodies with respect...You only surmise that they must haul bodies out of the water so often that the corpses are just more trash needed to be pulled out of the stream by them.

“Food comes in the form of paste packets if you don’t have the money to afford better. Concrete-ah um...stone as far as the eye can see...murky and tainting it is. An all-encompassing gray you can never escape. Neon and glittery lights can try to cast all the color back into the world as they can, the overall mood will never change. All lights shut off at some point leaving the world a husk. A skeleton of its former self.”

Silence permeates among you two as the sun continues to rise, you both cling to your words.

“The only way people find comfort in such a world is to find addictions. We all know that the world is doomed, humans sealed that fate long ago, so most of us have cast morals aside and succumbed to our more...outlandish desires. Some escape reality through highs, dosing, and shooting themselves up with whatever chemicals they can to numb the pain. Alcohol is a kind death, poison that makes the soul feel joyful that many find solace in. Others find escape in gambling for the chance to score big since it’s just too large of an offer to refuse. Finding comfort in others...is also a constant. Love and...love making distract from the numbness of it all. Makes people feel that they have someone to live for. Escaping through risking our lives. The young especially find pleasure in this since close encounters with life-shattering scenarios remind us of our will to live. We call these types of people thrill seekers or adrenaline junkies. A good percentage of these types of people die daily whether by skirting too close to death or they realize that they don’t have a will to live anymore.”

Your lip quivers at the dark memories that enter your mind. You probably see a dead person at least once a month back on Earth. Emphasis on at least. No one was truly happy anymore...but you tried your best to make it better for others.

“Then there’s my addiction. The type where you escape reality through digital means. There, people could forget for a short time what our home is like as they embody new forms IG...which means in...new worlds. I too enjoyed the digital realm and I made my life around creating worlds for others to venture off to and explore. Guess you could say that I was the dealer exchanging these highs for profit.”

Your laugh sounds empty and wet at the irony of it all. Nate remains silent as you go on with your sad story.

“I imitated what I could of life so we could all enjoy sights and hope that we’ve all but lost...but I could…” A choking noise escapes you as you lose your composure for a second before waving an arm to the scenery around you, “I could have never made this. I’m jealous of what you all think is normal. Frankly, I feel like I’m in a dream and none of this is real...still though…”

You feel like you're crying but when you wipe your face you see liquid gold smeared on your fingertips.

Huh? What...is this? Did you cast Tears of Jörmung-You know what, you're not even going to question it. You're too overwhelmed with emotions to care.

You wipe the glowing liquid on your pants with a sniff, glad that Nate seems to be too lost in thought to notice your condition.

You just...feel shocked and blessed to be able to experience all of this life. Only now that you’ve spoken the truth of Earth do you realize how wonderful this one is.

“...you said that humans ruined your world.” Nate’s low voice comes as a surprise to you which has you nodding slowly.

“Mm.”

“...How? And why?”

“...many reasons...in the beginning, they didn’t know that their actions have dire consequences on the environment. Taking resources and not giving back to the earth what it’s due. They saw it as a means to survive,” You turn your head to send the boy a knowing look over your shoulder, “you can relate to that, can you not?”

His expression hardens some at your slightly antagonizing words but you shake your head before turning forward again.

“I’m not being judgmental. Just...pointing out similarities. Besides, they needed those resources...but once humans had collected their needed fill...they wanted more. Nicer tools, nicer clothes, nicer homes. These aren’t sins in themselves...but want is so easily turned to greed. Those who could take kept taking, even to the extent that their fellow man became a casualty to it. Those who had more had more power. And what better way to use power than to use it to gain more? War is caused by such greed and death is caused by such misuse of power.

“*Sigh*...In the end, more often than not, those with more power win those battles. But with great power always comes great fear. Greed drives man to get to the top...so those at the top will always fear those at the bottom. They all continue to take to make that fear go away or to challenge those of power...but eventually...if you continue to take without giving anything back...one day there will be nothing left to take. All you’re left with is gray. The world had been at the mercy of man and they didn’t show any sympathy...so now all are at the mercy of a world that has nothing left to lose. In the end...humans ruined themselves. None of what you call monsters can be blamed for such because true monsters are those who take without a care of the consequences.”

There’s more silence following your response before Nate barely audibly huffs, “Even fucking monsters can’t get a break.”

Your jaw drops.

_What?!_ N-Nate actually...does he feel actual sympathy for you?! He definitely didn’t mean for you to hear him, since he said it so quietly, but your heightened sense of hearing couldn’t let his whisper go unnoticed.

Before you could get your wits back Nate reverts back to his old self, “So, you hate us humans now or something?”

“...although it was humanity that destroyed my home, understand that I do not blame humans.” You send the tan boy the most sincere look you could muster, “I’m rather fond of them actually.” You know, considering you were one. Plus, if you didn’t say that then he might think he’s right in the fact that you hate humans. You don’t want him thinking that you’re a threat any more than he already does...at least at the moment. “What I blame are their negligence and selfishness...maybe you can learn from your fellow men’s example and try not to allow this world to suffer the same fate. We can all do our part in preventing such a bleak outcome. I know I certainly will while I’m still here. Call me a hypocrite but my selfishness dictates that I preserve what you all have in fear of what fate will befall it.”

“...” Nate doesn’t respond to that, once again getting lost in thought as he stares at the sunrise. What you don’t know is that as he squints at the horizon he notices how nice the sunrise looks today.

….

….

….

Shaking his head he steps back from the bolder, the wall forming back up as he addresses you, “Alright. You’ve watched the sunrise, now get back to work. The barn isn’t going to fix itself.”

The sigh that escapes you hides nothing to your disappointment, “Right…”

Sparing one last look at the sunrise with your full honed in focus, you slide off the surface of the rock, the moss making it slippery enough to do so, to the ground with a thump of your feet. The two of you share a moment staring at each other when you finally straighten up. Neither of you says anything for what was there to say? A signal? An apology?

No. There was nothing to be said.

So you find it wise to break contact first, not up for competition and an argument after your little spill, and you start to make your way back to the core of Bourn. Silent footsteps follow in tow behind your own.

At times like these, you’ve found that it's best to keep your mouth shut and reflect on what you’ve collected on your situation thus far. It helps pass the time in your experience and deduce what may have happened to get you here like right out of an Isekai.

For the world that you exist in doesn’t seem to have a lot of history. While you could sum that up to books being a royalty thing and not a necessity that the lower class would have access to, none of the villagers you’ve spoken with seem to know anything except rumors and legends. It doesn’t seem like something that’d concern them from the way that they’ve spoken to you. All that looks to be on their minds is getting through the day with full bellies.

You can understand why they think the way they do but it doesn’t help you in the long run.

However, you’ve learned from poking around that there is a local monster that resides nearby in the Great Forest of Tob called the Wise King of the Forest.

The Wise King is rumored to be a monster capable of using magic, possessing incredible power beyond that of even the most skilled mages and warriors. You were informed that there have been few eyewitness reports but many who come face to face with such a creature don’t live to tell the tale. Its existence has been around for quite a long while. Some of the chatty folk around Bourn even speculate that it is around several hundred years old. The only description you’ve gained on the look of the creature is that it is a four-legged silverish, white beast with a snake-like tail.

Immediately, the image of a Nue or a Chimera popped into your head at the description and you still think it might be one of those, especially after so many of the town’s folk said that they believe it to be a demon that guards the woods.

Those creatures were not just simple ones by Yggdrasil standards. They are moderately high-level beasts that’d have all low-level players running at the mere sound of their cry.

If there is such a creature here, you find a growing desire to meet the one dubbed with such a great name because a wise king is the name of one with the answers you want.

Or not. It might not have the knowledge you seek not to mention that it could be near impossible to find in such a large forest. It may not even be alive to this day. You’d have increasingly better luck to travel to E-Rantel and find someone well educated in the capital.

But who would be able to give more?

An ancient being or the nation’s collection of its most intelligent and influential people?

A pout molds out your features.

It sucks that either way is a gamble. At least you have options, you surmise. However, you’re still stuck in this village until you’ve fixed what you’ve messed up. Thinking of which…

“Alright, freak. You remember where you left off?” Nate hardly holds back another yawn as he addresses you, wiping his eyes while he gestures with his free hand to the pile of logs stacked up near the barn you’ve both finally made your way back to.

“Yeah, I do.” You confirm, observing the outside surface while approaching it. There’s still the evident hole in the roof of the structure and you know that there’s still damage on the second-floor flooring but it’s better now than it had been.

The debris caused by your fall has all been taken care of and all of the lost goods have been accounted for. You haven’t replaced the items yet since they wouldn’t be able to store them correctly.

For now, you’re trying to hurry up on repairing the barn so that there’s no further damage caused by natural elements. You had created a makeshift tarp to prevent rain damage by snatching a blanket from one of the horse stalls, draping it over the hole, nailing its corners down, and using the spell Tar to seal it up. It’s only a temporary solution but it gets the work done.

“Then get started already. I’m not going to baby you or...whatever.”

“*Sigh*, aye aye.”

Nate watches with a scrutinizing gaze as you close the distance between the trunks of the trees that are laid out and you.

Raising your dominant hand, the words, “Maximize Magic, Phantom Limb.” tumble out of your rosy lips. The tier three spell activates and a ghostly, golden apparition manifests itself out from your arm. What you find odd though is the clawed tips to the spiritual appendage’s fingers, much in contrast to how they’d normally appear

Just another oddity, you surmise.

With your large transparent claw, you bunch up the trunks as if you were picking up a bunch of sticks before maneuvering them above your head with minimal effort in the one hand. Your other “normal” arm is used to pick up a crate full of tools before you make your way out to the back of the barn that faces the fields. There is enough open space there and out of the way for you to work properly.

Day one had been liberating as you found out how strong you were in this form.

After cleaning up the mess leftover from the fall you had to cut down some trees to collect wood. You had requested to summon some creatures to assist you but that request was quickly shot down.

So, without the hands to help you, you had to test out your abilities to see if you were capable of the task Sōsaku-sha’s way instead of the old fashioned way.

You learned many great deals of things from the experiments.

For one, you could control and access Sōsaku-sha’s magical and physical abilities still but they were now reliant on either your intentions, feelings, and/or will. You had thought it was a voice-related thing because of the way you healed the pigs, but after a few spells without a single word uttered trashed that theory immediately. All you have to back up your new theory is the fact that:

1\. You didn’t have and still don't have access to your spell slots, menu, or any of that junk.

2\. You have to be “open” to cast spells

3\. You can become open and shielded still, however, it switches to and fro depending on how threatened or secure you feel.

4\. Sōsaku-sha’s accuracy showed when you’d aim at objects with either spells or handheld objects with the intention to hit specific things, even if they’re crazy far away.

5\. Their physical strength also showed when you literally were able to pick up a **BOULDER** and hold it above your head with **ONE _ARM_** (You had lost your mind at that, even the people who had gathered to watch were flabbergasted. Nate’s eyes popped out of his head when you told him to “catch it” as you aimed to throw the huge rock at him. He didn’t like the joke even after you pleaded for him not to attack you. Thankfully there were enough bystanders like Liam there to hold him back). You had also tried it out on pulling a tree out of the ground without any magic. You ended up having to use Ascend because you weren’t tall enough to pull off such a feat, but once you were airborne so was the tree.

6\. Your avatar’s speed is still insanely fast. You had asked Vance to throw rocks at you (Nate volunteered to do so but you didn’t trust him) and not a single one would graze you, even when it was a handful of pebbles. On top of that, when he’d shoot arrows, not at you, of course, you were able to grab them out of mid-air (you let out an embarrassing squeal after you’d caught the first arrow and Vance laughed at the little victory dance you did afterward. You screamed at him to shut up about it when all of your skin grew hot pink).

7\. Ascend still won’t activate as long as you intend to walk around rather than float.

You had also accessed your inventory to double-check what you have. Other than the butt-load of gold, all you have on yourself is data crystals, eight spell scrolls, and a few other items that you have no pressing use for, just as you thought. You had thought about how nice it would have been to have access to the materials and supplies in the Citadel.

Even though you knew that you were no longer in Yggdrasil, you had tried to use Gate to arrive just outside the Seiun but the portal wouldn’t appear. Despite it being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up (that is why you tried to set it just outside, yet it still didn't work). Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but in your case, you don’t have those. When you tried to teleport anywhere in Yggdrasil it didn’t work at all despite it all being discovered territory for Sōsaku-sha. Only when you had used Gate for places you’ve already been to since the shut down does it appear. The fact that it didn’t work only further proved that you’re no longer in your game.

Some of the spells had drained more MP from you than others, however, you still felt energized even after those many hours you spent testing your skills out. Many were awestruck at some of the spells you cast, demanding you to tell them what tier they were. You didn’t go crazy with the spells so at most some of them were level eight. You had thought that the crowd gathered were going to lose their minds after you informed them that you could go beyond that. Liam quickly asked for you to perform a spell higher than eight but you refused him by saying, “That'd risk the lives of everyone in the village.” You knew that only some of them could do that and which ones are generally safe but you didn’t want to waste the MP.

You think that show of power is what caused Nate to be at such a high level of paranoia around you now and why he hasn’t let up in watching you.

Gently placing the crate and logs back down on the open dirt clearing, between the stables and the cropland where farmers tend to the land, your phantom arm dissipates for you no longer need it anymore.

Your physical strength is enough for now.

Bending over, you slip one of the trunks of a twenty-foot long tree up underneath an arm like a pillow and you maneuver it around your torso so you can place it in front of you while you sit back on the pile to get started on your work.

Nate, on the other hand, finds it frustrating to stand and watch you as you fulfill your duty from where he is. Instead, he sees it perfect to make his way to a nearby fence and lean his more than tired body against to better watch you.

He does so just as you start digging around in the crate, “Hey, Nate?”

“What is it?”

“Which of these tools do I use to skin the bark off the trunks?”

“The draw knife, stupid. It’s the long one with the two handles.”

“Oh,” It only takes you a second to deduce which of the knives he meant and you pull it out, “Thanks, jerk.”

“ _Tsk!_ You’re the asshole.”

“Sure.” You observe the tool for a few seconds, then the tree trunk laid out in front of you, and repeat a few times before you inquire of the tan boy again, “Nate?”

“What now?!”

“How do I use this?”

“ _Uagh!_ ” He throws his head back dramatically and waves a hand up into the air, “You draw it towards yourself! It’s in the fucking name! You pull at the handles while the blade is against the wood so it shaves the surface.” He lifts his head lazily as if his lack of sleep is forcing his body to become sluggish, to antagonize you, “Just make sure not to fuck up the wood too much. Don’t want you wasting time having to chop down more trees!”

“Okay, okay! I got it.” After rolling your eyes you try to find the best way to go about shaving the bark off the surface. With it facing you horizontally it is difficult to imagine you shaving it the way you are.

You stand up and walk around the area near the top half of the long log, trying to find a good position to go about cutting the thing, before you end up straddling the log with your legs on either side, stabilizing the trunk with your weight, and your back to the young man. You observe the tool in your hand for a few more seconds, hesitant and afraid that you’ll mess up.

A reminder flashes through your head that you could try again with another trunk if you mess up and the jacked-up ones can be used for other things such as firewood.

With a self-assuring nod, you grip the handles as you place the blade against the bark and pull back.

* _CuurCKK!_ *

You surprise yourself with how easy you expertly slice through the bark.

_Ha! This must be because of my Master Craftsman job class!_

Smiling and more confident in your skills, your hands work faster while your mind wonders once again.

You had felt evil cutting the trees you needed down yesterday, especially due to your rare experiences with healthy trees back on Earth, but felt way better when you learned that your touch could renew a tree back to its original state. You had fully expected the same thing to happen to the trunks, thinking that they’d regrow their roots, but nothing occurred under your hands. Still, nothing happens as your hands expertly shave the rough surface of the wood off, revealing the yellowy white core underneath. You had guessed that it’s either because of your Craftsman skills or your intentions prevented it.

The whole intention thing is confusing to you. Worrying too.

You’re afraid of doing something you want to do that you shouldn’t do. Lashing out for one is an impulse that you find hard to maintain for some reason and it scares you.

What if one day something tips you over the edge or something brushes you wrong?

Will you truly become a monster then? _Will you truly lose your humanity?_

You fear what you can become if you don’t practice self-control. You know that, in your past experiences in being threatened, your mind just goes somewhere else when you’re triggered. It seems like you lose most to all sense of rationality. You’ve never felt anything quite like it before, nor anything as strong. Emotion blinds you in those moments and you have to fight your entire body to stop you from acting out those emotions. Your only barrier from your wrath at those times is your mind and even that is sketchy.

As you thought before, your mind just goes someplace during those times and something...vile and...sick takes its place. Your mind is your own enemy in this body and tends to make you more aggressive than anything you’re accustomed to.

You’ll do everything in your power to prevent that from occurring.

You just hope that the day never comes that the impulse outways your logic.

God have mercy on all the day that occurs.

* _Currrk-CerrrCK!_ *

_Hey, look at the bright side. You’ve done a good job holding back!_ The most that have escaped you so far is lashing words. You can fix the venom that leaks between your clenched teeth, as long as you never allow it to escalate further than that.

* _Ccurrrrrk!_ *

Not to mention that the scent from cut wood is becoming one of your new favorite smells. It's sour and reminds you of grass. Wine grass? Is that a smell? That’s the best way you can describe the scent as. You relish in it as you’re now halfway down the trunk, all sides skinned as you use your weight and legs to rotate the wood while you move down with the knife.

Your vision shifts to Nate to see how he’s holding up and you’re not very surprised to see him barely awake.

Half standing-half slouched against the fence, his head is lobbed to the side and his eyes drooping lazily, unfocused in your direction. Not exactly watching but waiting for something odd it seems. You can tell how hard he’s been fighting off sleep these past few days and now it is weighing on him. You had been tempted to cast Sleep and get it over with countless times, especially when he insisted on being a nuisance, but the level of distrust he has for you is a deterrent. If you cast it and someone found out that you put him to sleep against his will, chaos would ensue. It’s best that you don’t do anything of the sort.

However, he still needs rest.

With that, you continue to work in peace. It’s almost like a trade. Silence for you and rest for him. A fair trade indeed.

* _CkurrrkKK!_ *

The silence seems to be aiding you as you work, your hands making swift and clean progress shaving the overcoat. Almost like your hands have a mind of their own, they pull out the flesh from the exterior, breaking down the brown and green clumps to form piles at the side of the stark log.

You’re starting to find out that this may be one of your new favorite hobbies, working with your hands and utilizing your Craftsman job class.

Back in Yggdrasil, it had been necessary for you to have the skills in the beginning when you used to design additions to your realm. Over time you had less need to craft as more players challenged you, you got other NPCs to do it for you, and there grew no need for it anymore. It just became a nice perk to Sōsaku-sha.

Now utilizing your skills like this though…

It feels right...therapeutic almost. Like you’ve picked back up on a passion project...

Maybe you can use little hobbies like this here in the new world? Craftsmen were generally always needed in the medieval ages. That would be a safe and quiet occupation. Not to mention that your job class would make it easy to pick up.

* _Kuh-Creee!_ *

You smile, standing up and dusting yourself off to observe your handy work on the now clean log.

Yeah, that would be nice to have someplace to earn money and good money.

You step off the log and lightly kick the whole twenty-foot tree aside, away from the non-skinned trunks so you can get to work on the next one.

‘ _Not that you need it, though_ ,’ your mind supplies, ‘ _Food isn’t an essential for you it seems._ ’

Yeah, but if you get kicked out of this village after you finish your work here you’ll need someplace to live. Your pride simply cannot allow you to be a squatter.

M _mm_. That’s another thing that you’ve found about your mind now. You’re not only overly aggressive at times but you’re prideful to the point that you’ll put your safety and life on the line to protect it. It’s an even stronger desire than your aggression at times which blows your mind. Not only does it affect the way you act but it cuts down on choices you can make, such as tolerating being homeless.

* _Cuuuurkk!_ *

Well...technically you are homeless. You have no place you can call yours truly but...you have a roof over your head.

You can try building your own home? You are a craftsman...but skill doesn’t translate to knowledge. In other words, even if you’re capable of building yourself a home you still wouldn’t know how to.

That’s why getting a job as a craftsman could really assist you. You could learn.…

But where would you even build a house of your own? _Here?_

That all depends on the disposition of the majority of Bourn to their liking of you.

If you’re being honest, you’ve started to grow a connection to this village even if you’re just paying off debt and you’ve only been here two days, counting onto three. The people seem...happy here. There’s a glimmer in their eyes that you weren’t accustomed to on Earth. While they may be fearful people, they’re generally nice.

The girls, for one, have really grown a liking to you.

Your cheeks flush some as you continue to clear off the surface of the wood.

Flirts, lingering eyes, kind gestures, little gifts...more so than what you’re used to back on Earth. You haven’t been able to see your reflection clearly yet, only in the reflective surfaces of inanimate objects, but…

You peer at the blurry figure that meets your gaze on the blade of the knife.

...it turns out you’re considered handsome. Very handsome in this new form. And because of the natural masculinity not just in your features but in the way you conduct yourself seems to be what’s drawing the attention of the opposite sex.

* _CurkKK!_ *

You don’t know how to feel about that though. Intimacy is a foreign thing to you and is the least of your concerns.

But what will you do if one of the girls in this village grows a serious liking to you?

“ _Erk!_ ” Your face lights up bright like a light bulb.

You’d probably die of embarrassment. You don’t know how to deal with women...nor how to interact with them. Not to mention that you’re incredibly shy about anything related to romance. You are more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. Most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content! K-kissing and holding hands-

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You shake your head quickly to clear out the thoughts that entered your mind.

_ENOUGH! Your heart can’t handle it!_

Besides, how could you possibly date someone when you’re not even human and don’t know how long you’ll remain here? Yes, it’s best not.

A sigh leaves you before you finish up skinning the second trunk.

Well that will probably be the only issue with the women, hopefully. But the men seem to have the opposite feelings about you and you have a few guesses as to why.

You have incredible hearing so it’s only natural that you’re able to pick up on the things they’re speaking of.

Jealousy is one. The blaring one.

Evidently many of them think that you’re going to run off with their daughters or wives and the others are envious of your skills. It’s a mixture of both in some cases but the one thing that they all share is that most of the men and boys in Bourn aren’t warming up to you, especially now that a piece of information is beginning to float around.

Rumors of what you truly are-are starting to circulate through gossip. You knew this would happen eventually but…*sigh* it’s frustrating that you're grotesque. A human stuck in the body of a heteromorph.

_What a wonderful predicament!_

You kick the skinned log harder than necessary and it clunks with the other, making a loud clapping noise.

Nate jolts awake from his spot, blinking a couple of times as if realizing where he is and what’s going on, before he strings a line of curses beneath his breath.

You wince an apology to the young man but also the fact that your temper got the best of you again.

You need to work on self-restraint. Especially since you hold so much power as your avatar.

It sucks that intentions are the controls. You don’t trust yourself.

You pick up the next tree and set it down so you can get to work on it.

Maybe it’d be better that you live alone...for now at least until you have a better grasp on yourself. You’d love to have the company of people but you’re pretty dangerous. There's a reason why your avatar's realm is far from the nine worlds and only the strongest players can find you. You don’t want to prove to them that they’re the very thing that they think you are.

_A monster._

* _CoCurrrCKK!_ *

Mmm...but how will you learn if you don’t seek out individuals who can help you? How will you find the answers you want if you sit in a cabin playing with magic? Not to mention how you’d become a crazy hermit if all you did is fear yourself and what you can do.

No, it’s best not to do that. You don’t like the idea anyway.

But how will you overcome the fact that you’re just a beast waiting in the dark, ready to sink their teeth into whoever dares get in their way?

….

You can keep practicing self-control...you are getting...better...despite how hard it is…

….

*Sigh* _If there were only someone who could help you learn to control yourself_ …

….

….

…?

...Is there?

* _CrrKcUrrrRKK!_ *

If there is someone...how would you be able to find such an individual? They’d have to be powerful themselves so that they can help you. You doubt that someone would have abilities near your own in this world since you were so powerful in Yggdrasil...but…

You can’t rule out the fact that there might be someone...you should never assume you’re the most powerful, the least you fear to fall.

_That...is wrong though. I am the strongest...Sōsaku-sha is…_

*Sigh* No. That's not you. Your pride is once again speaking. So annoying.

* _CcurrrCkk!_ *

Whether or not you're the strongest or not matters little right now. What matters is if you can get the strength you have under control.

_So where to find strong people_...hmm…

….

“Nate!”

“ _Ack!_ ” Just as he starts to nod off again, Nate jumps at the sound of your call, “Mother f- _What?!_ ”

Putting down the drawing knife, you turn your torso to face him, “Where do strong people usually gather?”

“Up your ass, that’s where!”

“Nate, just answer this one question, _please?_ I’ll try not to pester you anymore after this.”

Groaning a fit, he tiredly relents, “ _Fine!_ Some...pretty powerful adventurers gather in the guilds in cities like E-Rantel. It’s where they can find jobs and collect payment.”

“What...are adventurers? I keep hearing everyone talk about them but I don't know who they are.” You could take a couple of guesses but you want facts.

“...Wait, Liam hasn’t spilled the tea to you yet?” Seeing you shake your head to he huffs, “Well, to make it short and sweet, adventurers receive and solve requests accepted by the Adventurer's Guild. The main roles of adventurers involve hunting down monsters, like _you_ ,” He squints accusingly, “providing protection for important figures, collecting rare materials, yadda yadda.” Stopping to yawn, he reaches under the collar of his vest. When his hand retreats he is holding up what looks to be a dog tag, “I am a silver rank adventurer. In other words, it’s my job to make sure you’re not a threat.” A smirk slips past his lips, “Get it, freak? I kill monsters like you for a living.”

“...” You swallow down the retort that had boiled up at his slightly threatening tone, “...so...you're a mercenary of some sort?”

His smirk drops at not getting the response he wanted out of you and lets out a sharp “ _Tsk!_ ” before slipping the dog tag back underneath his collar, “No. We’re not. That’s a whole different thing. Mercenaries aren’t held to the laws of a guild. They tend to do more dirty work. _Psh! Fucking jackasses..._ ”

Really?...You’d think someone like Nate would be affiliated with mercenaries more so than the adventurers but the way he speaks down to his darker counterparts shows his true nature. You want to ask him why but it doesn’t seem to be the right time. “Okaaay...so...strong people are adventurers?”

“Generally, yeah. We all have to meet some requirements to get into the guild...but I’m not going to sugar coat it.” He sniffs haughtily, “Most to all adventurers I’ve seen in the guild only have a little bit more weapon experience than the common farmer. Copper and iron rank are reserved for those kinds of people but sliver and up is where true power comes into play.” He smirks again knowing that he’s talking highly of himself but you ignore it.

“I see. What are all the ranks and...what kind of people can have them?”

“...” The gears are moving in his skull, slowly due to lack of sleep but still cranking nevertheless as he processes the question you’ve asked, “Well, copper rank is the lowest of course. Everyone has to start out as one when you join the guild. However, those who remain tend to be people who can’t fight more than a goblin. Iron is a step up from that as they are people who have a bit more combat ability but still really struggle to take down monsters like ogres. Sliver is third. They are on par with veteran soldiers. Magic casters and the like stand out more in this field and up as well as legitimate martial artists and weapon handlers.”

Martial arts? Isn’t that fighting styles like judo and boxing? They have that here in this world?

“The next rankings are hard to get to though. Gold ranks are on par with that of elite soldiers. By adventurer ranking standard, Gold is the highest rank a normal human without any talent can attain. ‘Capped at Gold’ is the term used to describe the limit.”

“That’s kind of harsh to say that people who can’t get higher than gold don’t have talent. It seems like an impressive feat to me.”

“No. You don’t understand.” He barks back at you, “Capped at Gold means that they don’t have any talent above the normal person. They don’t have a lot of martial arts skills or magic, probably a little more than the core basics, and they aren’t talent holders. That’s what it means to not have talent. However, that doesn’t rule out that they aren’t skilled. Hell, there’s some pretty strong golden rank adventurers but gold is the limit to normal people. _Get it?_ ”

“I guess…” So the rank a common human can achieve...so those you want to search for might exist higher than gold rank. “So what rank goes beyond gold?”

“There are four ranks.” The man rubs his eye frustratedly as he continues, “Platinum is right after gold. They are a step up and can do a bit more than the most skilled warriors. However, Mithril stands out above them. This is the point when you get into abnormally powerful people. They are on par with the ultra-elite warriors in the kingdom. The next top-rank is Orichalcum. These individuals have a disgusting amount of ability and I’m not exaggerating when I say that.” He huffs again, “Even the magic casters at this level can use fourth-tier magic at least.”

“Fourth-tier?” Your expression falls, “But...that isn’t much...considering what I can do…”

“ _Tsk!_ W-well...y-you’re a monster!” Nate spits, “Of course you're going to have abnormal abilities from humans! Besides, I said at least fourth-tier for magic casters! At LEAST! You always complain about me not listening to you, eh?!”

“Alright! Alright! I get it...but fourth-tier magic…” That’s a little...pathetic isn’t the word but…

This is definitely disappointing. That’s amateur magic according to Yggdrasil standards...Uwaah, you hope Nate’s right about them being more powerful than that.

“Then what’s the ranking above them?”

“Adamantite. It’s the highest level an adventurer can get to. They’re even considered heroes amongst the nations once they reach the rank, regardless of their nationality. There are only a handful of Adamantites, the few being a part of the parties Blue Roses and Red Drop though I’m sure that there are others in other nations.”

“They’re that rare, huh?” So if you want to find someone strong to train you, looking for adamantite heroes would be a good start? If you do find them, what then? How would you get them to train you?

Paying them? _Gah_ , you need money for that and you’re not keen on using your gold yet. That’s a last resort.

A show? You don’t know what showing your abilities would do. Probably their respect?

Or worse, their wrath.

Wa _hhh_...probably not the best idea…

_So what could you do?_

“Hmmm…” You turn away from Nate to continue where you left off, “I understand. Thank you for answering my questions.”

“Wha- _Hey!_ ” Nate fumes as he accusingly points a finger in your direction, “Why did you even ask for all that anyway, _freak?! Are you even listening to me?! Hey!_ ”

* _CuuurrrRCKK!_ *

The satisfying peeling back of bark is your answer to which he curses at you some more until he’s too tired to continue, leaving you in the silence of the atmosphere once again and more space for you to think.

So according to Nate the best place to look for strong people is the capitals and big cities in the nation. When you go to E-Rantel, to which you can guess you will inevitably do at some point, you can visit the guild and ask where to find these Adamantite heroes. Then you can see what they’re made of.

….

_But...what if they’re not all that impressive or are too weak to teach you any real restraint?_

Her _mmm….This is an issue_. Sōsaku-sha is op. An avatar that was created to be able to wipe out even the strongest, most capable of players, not to mention that they have abilities that couldn’t be matched in Yggdrasil. Since it seems that the same can be said for your avatar in this new world it’ll be a challenge to find anyone who can measure up to that.

Hmm... _wait._

_If there aren’t any strong humans then why not look for strong subhumans and grotesques?_

Human’s aren’t known for their strength...but elves, giants, demons, and the like…

There’s even frost dragons here so you’re sure that there are other similar NPCs from Yggdrasil here.

Hell, you could even try seeking out this so-called Wise King since you’re already close to the forest.

All in all, you hope that there are some truly powerful beings here, for your sake and others.

* _CcuuuurrK-K!_ *

_But is that the most important thing right now? Is training really it?_

_What about surviving? What does Sōsaku-sha need to survive?_

Not food or drink apparently.

Sleep is something that you can do but it doesn’t seem necessary. You have to make yourself want to sleep before you can. In addition to that, it doesn’t seem like you can wake yourself up once you go to sleep.

A scary thought that you could just close your eyes and never open them again.

_Maybe it’s best that you don’t sleep._

“Mm _mm_.” You pout as you stand and kick the third trunk aside.

_But I love to sleep. This freaking sucks!_

_So would it even matter to find shelter? Would you even need it since you shouldn’t and don’t need rest?_

Well...you should have a place to store stuff. You tend to be a collector after all.

“Uwahh...so much to take into consideration. Too much…”

_Remember, baby steps. You’ll overwhelm yourself at this rate._

“R-right…one thing at a time.” You pick up the next trunk and set it in place, straddling it to continue to skin.

You got to finish your work here. Once you learn whether or not these people want you here or not will determine the options you can have. You shouldn’t worry about the what-ifs and whatnots especially when they might not even happen.

Besides, your true goal is to learn what has occurred and if there are any players here with you that you can attempt to bring back home.

You’re positive that you’re not the only one...you can’t be…

“Hey, Sō.”

“ _Hm?_ ” You stop your cutting to focus on the one who called out to you, “Oh, Vance. Good morning or…” Looking at the sky you realize how much time has passed with you working, “good afternoon? Ah-ha...what brings you here?”

The young man in question approaches at a relaxed pace which gives you time to check out his...odd outfit. It quite surprised you when you first saw him in it and it turns out that it is his work clothes.

It is a full-sized navy jumpsuit romper covered in steel buttons. The romper is baggy at the bottom but it is tucked into some dark boots, similar to your current fashion. A dark gear belt sits on his waist along with a similar colored scarf around his neck which covers half of his face. His bow and arrows sit securely on his back.

You had guessed with Vance’s abilities and by the way he dresses that he’s a Scout or a Rogue but, without a doubt, he's 100% a Ranger. He’s also really fast and has good accuracy from what you’ve observed when you had him help you out with some of your self-evaluations. That only further proved your theory but you have yet to ask him.

“I wanted to check up to see how you and…” Vance trails off as he notices Nate slouched on the fence again but this time he’s fast asleep. Both of you take a moment to process the situation before an exhale leaves you both, “him are holding up. Guess he needs that.”

“I agree. I think I scared him.”

“Nn...Don’t blame yourself. He’s the one choosing to do this.” He turns back to you with his leveled gaze. “How have you been? I know Nate isn’t exactly the warmest person.”

“I haven’t killed him yet so I’d say I’m faring well, haha!” You giggle at your jest but the slight pinch of the boy’s brow doesn’t go unnoticed, “Eh heh...don’t worry. Even the fragile shell of an egg can’t crack under the palm of a strong man...so I don’t think he’ll crack mine.” Even without your weird illustration, you can see the context.

You’re much more formidable than an egg so it’ll take a lot more than some simple pressure to make your composure crack. The only issue that there’s more to the expression that doesn’t leave your understanding. Eggs are strong but they can and will bust under the pressure of a thumb, the intent to destroy. If you are put into harm's way intentionally, you will lash out. You know you will even if you don’t want to.

You don’t finish your illustration but instead listen to Vance as you continue to work, “I see. Though, checking up on you two isn’t my only reason for coming.”

“Oh? Then for what else, might I ask?”

“I wanted to see your progress.” Vance makes his way to the logs, the ones that aren’t skinned, and sits himself down on them near you.

“Eager to see me finished so I will leave?”

“...Not necessarily.”

“Really? I thought one of Nate’s friends would want me gone. Especially since I seem to be causing so much trouble.”

“I think...it’s more so us causing the trouble than you.”

“Maybe...so why don’t or...do you want me gone?”

He looks away from you, “...I don’t know.”

“You’re not sure?” Seeing him nod you make a humming noise in your chest, “Then what makes you want me to stay? I can already assume the reasons why anyone wouldn't want me to.”

Not only are you curious for his reasons but you can use what he informs you of to your advantage. Putting into practice what he tells you can greatly improve your likelihood of being accepted by more people not just here but in the future.

….

_Why is it so hard to act human now?_

_Have you forgotten the very basics?_

“I do have my doubts but...I’d say that...I’ve made some assumptions.” Vance turns his gaze back to you where you continue shaving. “Dare say, I...believe you.”

“Believe me? On what?”

“Everything.” He leans his body forward as if to peer into your soul and it makes you swallow, “Your story has remained consistent from the very moment you greeted us. Usually, liars can’t do that.”

“Heh, I could just be telling the same lie over and over again though. I hardly believe that’s the only reason you have.”

“Yes. I’m sure you know Nate isn’t the only one who has been watching you.” You nod, “I’ve seen the way you act not just around him but every single person in Bourn and…” His eyes lift slightly as if he is smiling under his scarf, “...you haven’t been here for long...yet you love us, don’t you?”

* _CCcurrr_ -*

The knife halts as Vance’s words hit you. Your head turns to him to meet his gaze with your own. With his face half-covered, you can’t tell what he’s thinking. It almost tempts you to reach out and touch him to find out.

He continues when he takes notice of your silence, “It may not be obvious but you look really happy when you hear children playing and people laugh. Am I right?”

“...” A flash of memories come up due to what Vance prompted and a soft curve to your rosy lips appears.

“Guess I am.” he leans back satisfied by your response, “You enjoy the happiness of others. That’s becoming of you from the monsters we are used to. You’re going out your way, even if it may be for selfish gain, to earn our trust. That either means you’re a truly wicked being who likes to twist human feelings or you're kind-hearted. What proved which is true was when you used your magic in front of us all those few days ago. You have...incredibly powerful magic.” Vance shakes his head as if he still can’t believe it, his fists clenched so hard they begin to shake. “Even beyond that of what a God should possess.” Your face scrunches up at his comparison but since he is still talking you keep quiet, “Despite that, you listen to our demands and haven’t harmed any of us. If you wanted to, you already would have.”

“So...you want me to have a place here in this village?” At his nod, a sigh escapes you. At least you know that one person has your back now. But how to get everyone else to see that...you’re sure your popularity has won over some but you don’t think that’s enough.

“Mmf, I came here to tell you about my idea, without Nate listening because he’d never allow it. Now that he’s sleeping, it’s the perfect time to come upon a compromise.” Wait, wha- “I’m planning on vouching for you on the vote and I’ll be convincing others to do the same so that you’ll have a better chance.”

“ _Huh?!_ R-really? You mean it?!” He affirms and a huge, goofy, glittery smile grows, displaying all of your pearly whites to their full glory, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“However, I’ll need something in return for my service.”

“...Huh?” Your smile slips some but you try not to assume what he could want in return without asking him first, “What is it?”

Clasping his gloved hands together, he leans forward again to speak, “I’ve found that you like making deals. While that may be something you share with demons, you don’t make it unfair for the others like they do, at least from what I’ve observed.”

“....Thaaaanks?”

“So I want to make a deal with you.” He points at you which has you bending the other way, “You’ll do what you said you would and you’ll become guardian over this village. You remember what that all implied?”

“U-uh, yes, I do.” That’s one of the deals you made when you first were negotiating, the third one indeed:

_“What else are you offering?” The old man strokes his beard as he contemplates your first offer but is open to your next one._

_“Let me live amongst your village.”_

_“Hell NO!” Nate hisses as he stomps out of the pin to you with slight sass, swinging his legs in a cocky way. “Monsters aren’t welcome in our village!”_

_Ouch._

_“Even one that plans on making sure that you’ll never go hungry again?” In a blink, Nate’s scowl turns to one of shock at your calm reply. “How about one that will make sure you’ll never get sick? One that will heal broken and weary bones? Ward off any threat that will come close to this village? I can make your village prosperous if you allow me to be its guardian. It’s the least I can do if you allow me to stay.”_

You said that, essentially, you’d take care of all their needs. _Uwahhh_...seems like a lot of work...but you said that that’s what you’d do if you were allowed to stay. Only fair that you keep your word. Besides, why would you allow anything bad to happen to the people who’d take you in? Right now you’re just here to pay off a debt but to be welcome?

...You probably wouldn’t mind helping them if they do.

“You will hold up your bargain and take care of us. Is that clear?”

“Yeah. I was planning on doing that already.”

“And because of that, I wanted to add more to the deal.” Wait- _more?! What could he mean more?!_ “In addition to protecting this village...you will train Liam, Nate, and I in the ways of magic and combat.”

“ _WhAT?!!_ ” You drop the draw knife as you turn your body to the dark-haired boy in shock, “You want the three of you to become my disciples?!”

“Yes.”

“B-but why?!”

“You are the most powerful magic caster I know. In fact, you are probably the most powerful magic caster in history. If there is anyone more capable it’s you. I’d want you to train us so we can become more powerful. We are all adventurers you see. Do you know what they are?”

“A-ah, yes. Nate told me…but you want me, a monster, to teach you all my abilities to become better monster hunters? Isn’t that counterintuitive on my part?”

“Counterin...you mean nonsensical for you?”

“Yes, that’s what counterintuitive means.”

“I see...probably, but it’s our duty as adventurers to protect people from monsters. Bourn is often attacked by them so you’ll essentially be doing our jobs if you become a guardian. We three won’t earn money that way so if you teach us, we’ll be doing your job for you. Sounds fair?”

“Bu-Nate hates me, he wouldn’t even want to be trained by me, and besides…” You have a lot more worrisome things on your plate right now. You were just thinking about finding someone to train you and now you’re being asked to become a teacher yourself!

“Most likely but if he has a change in heart I’d like for you to welcome him, that’s all I ask. If you do these things, I promise I’ll turn this village in your favor. What do you think?”

“A _hhg_.” You rub your neck as you mull over his offer.

On the one hand you get a clear shot to having a place here, the only place you know in this whole world. While that may not be all bad, considering you’ll more or less will be accepted, there’s the fact that if anything bad happens here, such as a monster attack, a famine, or a plague, you’ll be responsible for everything. If that’s not stressful enough, you’ll have to train three monster hunters to be more proficient at killing you. Not to mention that the rumors about your true identity as your avatar is spreading amongst the people of Bourn.

_Is it safe to live here where fear festers in their hearts?_

If you leave, you’ll more or less have a fresh start and will have the freedom to explore and learn that you won’t have if you stay. Your true goal is to learn more about this world, search for players, and a way back home but if you’re stuck here what then? How will you progress?

You’ve learned more or less what civilizations exist near here, E-Rantel for instance. You’ll probably make a fool of yourself in one way or another but you’ll be in a capital, a hub of information. Not to mention that the adventurer guild is there where you could search for adamantites. You could also go to a library and learn more from there. Getting a job is also an option.

Anything is possible if you leave here but...you will not be welcome back here in the future.

Hmmm...a place you can call home with people who either love or fear you or to venture out as a foreigner and stumble around…

These aren’t very good options...there’s still the possibility that you’ll be welcomed here after you finish your work, even without Vance’s interference, but the rumors aren’t making it easy….

It seems like it’s a choice between staying and leaving in the end...so...

**What will you do?**

I’ll take up Vance’s offer.

I’d rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will you be more adventure oriented or relationship? The choice is up to you. Also, I hope you all like your new form. It's not permanent of course but you'll look like this any time you're human from now on (except special occasions of course). Sōsaku-sha's overall look is not just what they observed from the village but a combination of the color palettes of their realm and their own biology. In other words, there's a reason why they look the way they do.
> 
> It's the last month of the fall semester so this is when things get serious. I am dreading what is to come....I've also been working on and off with some artwork that I'll be posting soon that I'm sure a certain person will like~ Speaking of which, hey [Download077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/pseuds/Download077), hope you don't mind me referencing your work into this chapter. I couldn't help myself (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄). I also plan on connecting a few other's works into my AU, I just got to see how I can. Thank you for all the love and support, it makes it all the more sweeter to give this all to you! Have a wonderful day, eat properly, and sleep like the dead!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59770777)


	25. Chapter 5: WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I’M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you left your realm to enjoy what was left of your game, Yggdrasil, before the shut down. When you're surrounded by an unknown mob you decide that it's best to face whoever they may be. Using magic, you work to pay off your debt as a woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I hate college! They're killing me with assignments. I honestly don't know how I was able to finish this chapter on time, especially because of how FREAKING BIG IT TURNED OUT TO BE! 54 PAGES!!! THIS HAS BEATEN MY RECORD OF 40!!! I hope you all enjoy this Godzilla of a chapter.
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59770777)  
> 

**Chapter 5: WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I’M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD**

Since you were a woman back on Earth, it only makes sense to also try to appear like a woman in this new world. That way you’ll be able to fit into your persona more naturally. Besides...you don’t think you could properly act like a man. They’re so different in comparison to women, not just body wise. Boy code and what not is something totally out of the loop for you and you don’t want to risk testing those waters. 

With that settled you understand that this will be the hard part...you’ll have to figure out how to actually change your appearance into something new. Maybe envisioning what you want your new form to look like is the first step? To do that you need to draw inspiration from what you have seen from the men in this village.

They’re all Caucasian so appearing white is a must. Though you don’t want to appear too white. If you take on pale skin you may be mistaken for a noble which would draw unwanted attention your way. A little bit of color would help you. A beige skin tone may be just what you need. Yes.

Height is also something that you need to change. None of the women here are near seven feet tall. In fact, none of the men are either. You don’t want to be a giant gawked at so you’ll need to appear shorter. A foot and a half sounds reasonable but the spell you’re going to cast can only allow a foot to be deducted. Six feet is very tall for a woman in this time period, in any time period. You’ll stand out for sure in that aspect...but you can try to cover it up with other common traits.

Next hair. Most to all people here seem to either have brown hair or blond hair so one of those sounds reasonable...hmmm...but which would be better? Maybe something in between? You nod before calculating the length of your hair. Most of the women in this village have long hair so you suspect that’s the way to go. The longest their hair seems to be is right under their butts so you decide that you should keep it that long. Curls might also help. The length can help you can tie it back if need be...or alter the Disguise Self spell so you can do so. Mhm. Nice.

Okay. And what about your appearance? Age? You don’t want to look out of place with these boys even if you are older than them so you want to appear like you’re in your early twenties. Body? Endo...no, no...ah! Mesomorph! That’s it! And how toned should you be? The image of you being jacked flashes through your head for a quick second and you almost jump on this opportunity to fulfill your anime fantasies...but decide against it for your safety’s sake, choosing to keep the form fit and nothing more. If you appear too fat or too muscular it can draw too much attention. Thick eyebrows and eyelashes. Uh-huh. Full lips. That is a common trait. Nose...nose...this one is a little weird. What kind of nose should you have? Greek? Mmm, no, no...Roman? Mmmm...mh, that might work. Yes. Now, what eye color should you hav-

“Wha- _What the **FUCK?!**_ ” Nate screams and you jump in response to see his eyes bulging out of his bright red face, glued downwards as he continues, “ _Stop! Stop! I don’t want to see that!!!_ ”

“H-huh?!” You peep out in response as the tan boy covers his eyes with an arm and the onlookers start choking on air, turning away from you as you float in place stupefied.

“ _Your body!!!_ ” The young man, with the bow and arrows, keeps his back to you rigid in shock as he shouts out but the young blond body, now collapsed on the ground wheezing in a fit, clarifies for his friend, “ _BWAHAHAHA!_ You’re-*cough* You’re _naked, Sō!_ ”

“Eh?” The single note escapes your lips at their claims. “But...I’ve always been naked? Why are you all acting this way now- Wait.”

Your voice! It’s only feminine now.

“ _This is worse!!!_ ” Nate glares at you through his fingers, determined not to look any further down your body than your shoulders as he furiously screams at you, “You look human! Cover yourself, _now!!!_ ”

“I look…” His words are hard to understand despite them being very simple.

Human? You look human? But you haven’t even used Disguise Self yet so why? You reach up an arm to scratch your neck as you mull over his words-

“Eh?” Hair...you feel hair.

Your golden eyes widen as you tug a strand of wavy hair that matches the color of your eyes out for you to blink at, your rosy lips forming an o.

“Huh.”

“ _Huh?!_ That’s your response?!” Nate turns hastily away from you to Liam who is completely losing his shit, rolling all over the dirt floor of the barn, “You son of a bitch! _Stop laughing!_ ”

“S-Seth! Please, ask Nan or any of the other girls to gather some clothes to cover this girl with.” The man runs off to do as the chieftain has asked. Barry approaches you in slow steps, his eyes avoiding you as he squeezes his arms out of his blue robe which he must have used to cover his nightly attire to gently hand it over to you. “Here, use this for the time being. I will not allow you to be underdressed in front of a group of men.”

“O-oh, thank you.” You treat the worn fabric with care despite the sour smell that wafts off of the cloth, “You didn’t have to.”

The chieftain shakes his head as you slip the robe around your shoulders “I think otherwise. I must say though...your new look is...impressive. You look...human.”

“...Thank you.” It feels a little odd accepting such a compliment especially now from how flustered all the men have become. Quite since you are...or were human not even fifteen minutes ago. “Magic can do wonders…”

However...you don’t think this was a spell.

You didn’t even try to cast Disguise Self yet. You were planning on doing so after you settled on a form you liked but...hmm...did you cast it without you knowing? Is this a special scenario or is it the new normal? You don’t have your spell slots now and the fact that you were able to change when you were intending to do so proves that casting is different now. Then again, you don’t think that this is due to that spell. For one, everything is physical instead of an optical illusion. You shouldn’t have been capable of holding a strand of your hair but you had.

You hadn’t wanted to cast Transmutation but it seems likely that you have...or maybe...this is completely something that your own body did...or your avatar’s body did. But you hadn’t made Sōsaku-sha with shapeshifting abilities. You need spells in order to do that. Sōsaku-sha is a Creator. That is literally their only racial stat. The Creator stat gives your Avatar more freedom to be fluid but not literally! You don’t have any job classes or perks that support shapeshifting either. That doesn’t explain why you were able to turn into something similar to a human...well, there are a lot of things that don’t have an exclamation for why they’re happening. This situation for example is the Crème de la crème of ‘ _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ ’

*sigh*....

Well, either way, you’re just here for the ride it seems. You’re just going to have to make the best with what you have and become a quick learner. You appear human now and you can try to figure out the fundamentals of spell casting through practice and time.

Your new body for example. It’s exactly how you envisioned it to become...maybe even better. You twist your arms around and flex your muscles, watching the minimal amount that is exposed out from under the robe as they shift under your toned skin.

_Ahh, no more rainbow mess. And to have a face again._

Your fingers trail along your face to get a sense of what you look like now. It doesn’t help too much...but you can feel the smile on your new face.

_Ah! You have a mouth again!_

You lick your straight teeth as you try to find out more.

Even though you look human, you’re still not breathing you realize. Whenever you speak your voice doesn’t seem to be coming out of your mouth. Rather, it riverates through your chest like it had when you still looked like your avatar.

So, technically, you’re not human but rather something that looks human.

The smile falls and is replaced with a pout.

Your vision isn’t any different either. You can still see all around you even the men peeking between the doorways and the various animals sniffing around the stalls. You turn your head back to Barry after your eyes glanced over the pig pin, reminding you of what you wanted to do.

“Now that that’s out of the way, I want to take a second to cure the pigs of their poisoning. It is best that I do it now so that they don’t run the risk of succumbing to the black dust sprouts. Am I allowed to do this?”

The old man scratches his beard as he nods, “I see no issue in that. How long will it take?”

“Depends on how much mana I have left...uh, how much...magical...energy I still possess.” You clarify as you’re not certain that they use the same terms that Yggdrasil is familiar with, “If it’s too low I won’t be able to complete the task and I’ll have to rest. However, this should only take a moment. I’m sure that I’ll be finished before that fellow named Seth returns.”

You’re not certain that you can use magic quite yet despite you shifting form like you intended to. There are too many factors to consider why anything is happening. You want to tread slowly as it seems it’s the only way you’ll find commonality. Besides, if you can’t use magic now you have given the mob reason to give you leeway with your excuse.

“Oh? Then please, go ahead.”

With a hum in affirmation you start to float to the pig pin when a tan hand is lifted in front of you.

“Nate, what are you doing?” The blond older man grunts out to Nate’s displeasure.

“I don’t want them flying anywhere near the hole they made. It can walk just fine.”

“...I don’t want to spread grass all over your barn by walking.” Actually, you don’t care about that. You’re just weary that if you deactivate Ascend that you may be disabling your magical abilities, going into shielded mode. On top of that...you don’t know how to deactivate it. However, you’re not going to tell them that. Uncertainty causes anxiety and anxiety causes fear. If these people think that you can’t control your powers then they may see you as an even greater threat than they do now. All you can attempt is to try to convince them to allow you to do what you want, “I assure you, I’m not trying to-”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to risk it. Walk like a human since you’re trying to look like one of us.”

_You can tell that this boy is going to be a real pain in the ass._

“I’ve already explained that if I wanted to run away-”

“Then you would have done so already, yeah, yeah. That doesn’t mean you could have changed your mind.”

“Really? In the span of what? Five minutes?”

Nate bares his teeth at you in a scowl, “Monsters are _all_ predictable and simple-minded. Just because you flaunt yourself in a submissive manner as an attractive woman doesn’t mean jack shit to me.”

You’re sure your new face doesn’t hide your annoyance because of the way you feel the muscles shift around your cheeks, “So what? You think I’m trying to give you the slip?”

“It certainly seems like it from the way you keep arguing with me against what I’m ordering you to do.”

At the word order, you feel a jolt of something unpleasant in your chest, almost like you have been struck. You don’t know why that single word irked you so but the rage that flares up at the comment is hard to ignore. You bare your teeth as you tilt your head slightly lower to him, the words leaving your lips simmer with collected spite in a cold, slow, and low tone, “The complete audacity....that a mere **f l e e** thinks they can command me like I’m some sort of dog…surpasses me.”

“Hey, wait,” The young boy looks the most panicked in the group at your words as he places one hand on Nates chest while the other stretches out to you in an almost pleading manner, “this doesn’t need to escalate-”

“What the _fuck_ did you just call _me?!_ ”

_Augh, this is going nowhere but downhill._ Maybe you should just risk walking over to the pig pin...however...you feel that you have an obligation now not to bend under Nate’s words...Is this pride? You never thought yourself to be the prideful type but somehow you see that your pride is overweighing your need for survival now. But if you’re not going to comply then what are you going to do?

….

….

“*Sigh*, this is getting us nowhere. This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.” You shake your head having made up your mind on the matter. They fear the fact that you can escape if you’re flying. You just need to prove that it isn’t an issue...by showing how easy it can be for Sōsaku-sha to just up and disappear. “Guess I can try to show you why you should put a little bit more faith in my words.”

“Wa-” “Hey now-”

“ _Dimensional Move!_ ” You call out with conviction, having no other idea how your magic could work besides just calling it out with the intention of it working, before any of the men could react. The moment the word left your mouth, everything around you blipped and you were suddenly floating in the middle of the pig pin.

_It worked!_ Huh. It’s good to know you can still use magic-

“What?!” “ _Where the fuck did it go?!_ ”

The men all stare dumbfounded out into the space you had only taken us seconds prior, shocked by your sudden disappearance before Nate’s screeching permeates through the barn.

“ _SHIT!!! I knew it’d do something like this!!!_ ”

“No, you’re wrong.” The men all suddenly turn in your direction at the sound of your voice, their expressions not masking their surprise, “I didn’t run away like you thought I would. I just wanted to show you how easy it could be for me to do so yet I stick around. Why do you think I’m doing this, hm?”

“Wha-” “How the hell did you-”

“Simple answer.” You shrug almost in a cocky manner but you honestly had no idea how you were able to pull off the stunt. “In fact, it’s a few answers.” You shift your vision about the pin and observe the swine sniffing your feet, snot sprinkling your toes as they do so which has you recoiling slightly in disgust. “One, I’m in debt to you humans and I don’t like being in debt to anyone. It bothers my conscience. Mass Detect Poison.” You say a spell out loud again and a light aura shimmers in your vision at the center of most of the pig’s chests. Your face twitches at the success of another spell cast but the foul mood that has made its way into you blocks any glee that wants to make itself known.

“Two, you people are the only keys to finding out information about my situation so far.” You were tempted to tell them that you could use mind control spells to make them give you information but you find that it’s better not to do so. Rather, you see it as a plan C if winning their trust doesn’t work. You point a finger at one of the pigs with the aura as if to select it before continuing, “Three, I want to keep my word. I honestly don’t like the idea of having to lie to any of you. Cure Poison.” The aura within the pig you pointed at suddenly fades out of your vision which informs you that you had cured the swine.

You start to repeat the process while continuing your rant. “Four, I want a place to live until I can either find a way back home or can gain my footing. I suspect that if I just up and run away from here I’ll be homeless for quite some time and I, quite frankly, don’t think I’d fair well like that. Cure Poison. Besides, I’m a social creature and I’d rather have people I can call allies than enemies. Cure Poison, Cure Poison.” You start to notice that every time you cast a spell you feel the energy in the spells. Like...an inner source of...something leave you to manifest itself into the status cure.

“Amazing…” You mumble to yourself before huffing out a sigh in disbelief. This added to the life-like reality you are situated in now. What you had felt must have been your MP depleting! Cure Poison is typically a low-tier magic spell so it wouldn’t do a whole lot to your huge magic bar, which is why you're using it instead of Mass Cure Poison, but it still requires MP to use. For the first time since the shutdown, you feel secure. Like you finally have something you can lean on for support as long as you’re open. This ability came with a serious high-the fulfillment and satisfaction of knowing that this power was truly yours. Your skin doesn’t show your evident change in mood but a twitch of a smile can’t help but flash across your features for a second.

“I don’t want the first people I meet in this...world to be out for my blood. Cure Poison. So, in sort, I’m not going crazy anywhere anytime soon. So don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Nate. Cure Poison.” You turn your head in his direction with a sour look that matches his own. “As long as none of you try to harm me I won’t be an issue.”

“Well...that is good to know.” The blond boy chirps up as his eyes flicker between you and his friend. “So...are the pigs okay now?”

“Cure Poison. They are now.” You lower your hand as you notice that there are no longer any auras of the black dust sprouts emanating from the animals’ chests. “The toxins seem to be taken out of the sprouts they’ve eaten so they shouldn’t get sick.” Turning around you float up and over the railing with little trouble to join the group of five again. “I believe I’ve finished all of the immediate issues. I’ll continue my work in the morning when I can be watched.”

“Mmm...Sō...I must thank you for doing this.” The chieftain sighs as he overlooks the pig pin from where he stands. “You could have run but you didn’t. We...would have been in trouble if you had...that’s putting it lightly…” His last words came out quiet but he hums before you could wonder why, “Again, you have my gratitude as long as you keep your word.”

“Of course.”

“How long do you think it’ll take you to fix everything?” The older, blond man’s question has you scratching your neck.

“Uh...to be honest...I don’t know. I don’t know how much I need to replace...and I’ve never fixed a barn before. Magic should help in hurrying up the process but I’ve never done anything like...this.”

“Then what the hell are you planning to do to fix this?!” Nate spits a wad to his feet as if rejecting the very thought of you on his tongue.

“I...have a few ideas…” The confidence in your situation plummets but you try not to let it show, “For now they will remain ideas until I can learn more about what I’ll have to deal with. I don’t want to throw anything in the air until I know it can take flight-”

The man named Seth catches your attention as he slips through the barn doors behind you with a stack of clothes within his grasp. You turn to him just in time as he makes his way up to you, “Here. These may fit you.”

“Ah, thank-” The clothes are suddenly thrown at you to catch as soon as you begin to reach for them, “you...”

“No problem.” Seth keeps his distance and joins the rest with much more drive than being near you. Trying not to let it get under your skin, you glance at the clothes in your hands.

_Hey, look at the bright side, you’ll fit in now._

A small smile works its way onto your features as you realize that you’ll practically be gimping. Cosplaying, really.

Knowing that they most likely want to keep an eye out on you-you float over to the side of the barn without the hole through the roof where a crate is. You place the clothing in your hands upon the box and listen as the men start to converse with themselves.

“Now I better not see any of you men watch this young woman as she gets dressed, is that clear?"

"Aye." "Yeah..."

"I say this out of the girl's decency and that there's two married men among us." Barry eyes the two older men who came in with him, "Seth,” Barry grunts with a scratch of his beard, “Did you tell anyone what sort of...being we’re dealing with?” Deciding that it might be easier to get dressed while not floating you will yourself to let Ascend dissipate, no longer requiring spells for the time being. Flowers and grass spout immediately upon your feet making contact with the dirt floor of the barn.

“No. Not even my brother knows.” The skinny man shakes his head. “I wouldn’t even know what to tell them if I tried.” You slip off the article the chieftain gave you to wear, leaving you stark naked once again, and fold it neatly before laying it beside the other clothes.

“Yeah,” The tan boy’s glare drills a hole into the back of your head, “that we have a fucking monster working for us now.”

“Quiet boy. Don’t be rude.” Barry rebukes causing Nate to let out an abrupt “ _Tsk._ ” as you sort through the pile. You find a white long sleeve shift that you recognize as a type of undergarmet. The neck line is squared and has frills lining the edges similar to the ends of the sleeves. You slip it over your head and smooth it out over your shins before looking for some underwear.

“That does bring up an issue though.” Liam comments which draws up the attention of the group, “What are we going to tell everyone? How are we going to explain...the situation?”

What? _What the hell?_ No underwear? Did Seth forge-Oo _ooh_...yeah, that’s right. They don’t have anything like undergarments during the time period you believe these people are set back in. Ugh, well...you weren’t looking forward to wearing any grimey old underwear in the first place. Maybe this is a mercy. Guess you’re going commando.

“Hmm...that’s a good point…” The men all acknowledge the problem with nods.

“Hmph, although I hate to admit it, I agree with what the…” The older blond man glances your way before quickly remembering your state and darting his head away as you hold up what looks to be a matching colored skirt that you believe is meant make your bottom half more padded and produce more volume to the overall dress, “...what Sō stated before. If we tell the truth it may cause panic.”

“Rightly so. A demon is in our midst.”

“Knock it off already, Nate!” Liam tries to call off his friend while you finish up pulling the skirt into place, straightening it once again before picking up the outermost piece to your dress.

“For what?! Speaking out loud what all of us are thinking?” The young man crosses his arms in an offended manner, “Well excuse me for being the only one willing to be honest.”

“ _Boy_ ,” Barry’s voice suddenly becoming stern even makes you tense up in the process of slipping the moss green, loose, corset dress over your previous layers, “Don’t make me have to tell you to leave. You best behave.”

“ _Leave?!_ ” Nate screams in disbelief as if told something unthinkable, “I will not leave as long as that thing is here!”

“Then stay quiet. I know what you're going through, boy. Believe me, _I do_ ; but we must choose our fights and this just isn’t one of them. Is that clear, son?

“....” 

“....”

“....” 

In the tense silence that has taken up the group behind you-you finish tightening the strings on the front of your upper torso and pick up a pair of dark, smelly flats. You hate the fact that your sense of smell seems to be amplified in your avatar’s body. You almost consider flat out not wearing them and go barefoot...but you don’t want to seem rude...and you also want to test and see if the greenery will stop sprouting from your feet with the level of coverage the flats provide. You certainly hope so for the sake of fitting in.

So holding back another gag you slip them onto your feet.

“*Sigh*, Nate...just...tolerate them for the time being, that’s all I ask. Alright?”

“....”

“Okay,” The chieftain nods at Nate’s continued silence as if it was the young man’s way of saying he’ll begrudgingly cooperate for now. “So, we have come to an agreement? The truth behind the identity of Sō will stay between us?”

“Aye.” “Yes.” “Mhm.”

“Righty then. Mat, Liam. Go tell the boys at the doors to keep their mouths shut. It may be too late to do so but better late than never.”

The two men move to do so just as you take a quizzical check with your covered foot on the dirt floor by sidestepping one foot out of your green circle. To your joy, nothing happens and you almost jump for joy.

_Ah! Nice!_

“Barry,” The quiet boy speaks up from the side of Nate, “People will ask questions nevertheless. What will we tell them?”

Seth grumbles out the suggestion, “Should we say they were trying to rob us and we caught them?”

The boy shakes his head, “I don’t think many would believe that after their screaming and the fact that they came in through the roof rather than the doors.” He crosses his arms “I’d say use the truth to lie.” 

“The truth?” You also wonder what the boy could mean as you slip your other foot inside the other shoe and, thankfully, they're the right size since they don't pinch you.

“That they are a magic caster from a foreign land. We’ll just say that they flunked on some magic while traveling and ended up landing on our barn and now they’re staying to repair the damages. That isn’t far from what they told us.”

“Mm, Vance has a point.” Nate finally speaks up as Mat and Liam return, “But it wouldn’t explain why they’d be flying out in the middle of the fucking night.”

“The world isn’t all flat, you know.”

“What?” The six simultaneously ask at the sound of your voice.

“My world wasn’t flat and I suspect that the same thing is true here.” you pick up the folded cloak and turn to the group as you add to their conversation. “If I’m posing as a foreigner then it would make sense that I’d be acquainted with a different time zone than what is relative to this general area. The sun doesn’t rise at the same time everywhere.”

“....” “What?”

“...Wait...do you all not-” _Augh, right!_ This is the time of maps. They’re not going to understand the logistics of the planet being round or globes for that matter! Well...that’s going to be a fun conversation for another time, “Ah-ah...I’ll explain it in further detail to whoever inquires of me later. Just know that I can fit into the character of a magic caster if that’s what you’ll all allow me to act as.”

“Can you?”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be that hard. I’m... _uh_...familiar with humans. I...lived among them so I’m sure I won’t have much issue forming a new identity here.” A lie for your avatar but you want to reassure them that you’re a “creature” that is good with socializing with humans and that you “know” what you’re doing. Also, you like the story Vance has made up for you. It does play along well with what you’ve told them so far and you don’t want to be placed in the spotlight as a lowly thief right off the bat in this new...world? Maybe...“On a side note, I must thank you again for allowing me to borrow these clothes for the time being. I promise I’ll take care of them.” To show your gratitude you bow your head a few times to the group out of the habit you gained from living in Japan.

“It’s quite alright.” Mat waves at you as he replies, “We wouldn’t have you run around indecent in public.”

“I mean...” Seth chimes in with a smirk and a huff of laughter, “it wouldn't be all that bad.” Upon everyone giving him judgmental looks he raises his hands in surrender, "I'm kidding, of course...so p-please don't tell Jamie I said that, she'll kill me."

Cringing slightly, you hug your middle.

“Don’t worry, Sō. Some of us may be assholes…” Liam cocks a knowing look in Nate’s direction, the said young man returning his friend a glare, “but we aren’t cruel. We’ll treat you human as long as you act human.”

“Sounds fair...so, uh...is it time for my big reveal?” Looking to the barn doors you feel your anxiety starting to climb again. Not as much as it had been before you tried to talk your way out of getting murdered.

Swallowing at the thought is reflexive and grounds you in the reality of your situation.

“I believe so.” Barry nods, “Seth, Mat. Tell the boys at the doors what our story is for Sō here. I’ll be taking these four to my house now. After you do so go and get everyone back to where they were…*sigh* though I’m sure everyone is spooked enough as it is, no one will go back to bed.”

“Sure, thing Barry.” Mat nods and walks ahead of your group to the side of the barn he did before.

“Mmm, please take care of yourselves.” He pats the chieftain on the shoulder before nodding to Vance, Nate, and Liam, “Have a good night. I certainly pray to God that you all do.” Seth spares you a glance at the end before walking to the side of the barn Liam had gone to before.

Seeing him walk off you’re reminded of what you’re holding. “Erm...here. Thank you for letting me borrow this Mr. Barry.”

“Oh?” His bushy brow arches weirdly as he takes the folded cloak from your outstretched hands, “My pleasure.” He nods, slipping the cloth under his right arm, “Come now. This way, Sō.” The chieftain waves for you to follow him and you do so, walking towards the direction that Mat went in, “My house is a little walk from here but it isn’t too long. You’ll stay at my home until we settle on different housing arrangements.”

“Thank you for allowing me to stay...” You say as you take notice that no green sprouts from beneath your feet anymore, nor does moss seem to be taking over your footwear. _Ah, finally_. You didn’t know what you were going to do if that continued, “despite what I am. It uh... seems that your village doesn’t take so kindly to...creatures like me….” Nate makes sure to walk behind you while Vance and Liam walk to your sides, promptly caging you as you follow behind the chieftain. “Is...is there a reason, might I ask? I know I might be stepping onto some sensitive soil but…”

“It is fine.” The old man sighs solemnly, waving for the men to open the doors as your group gets closer, “Our village, Bourn, is a frontier village. We act as stations for adventurers and explorers to gather materials and resources necessary for magic casters and other clients. Those items are collected from the Great Forest of Tob that is just to the North of our village.

“Oh, that’s the forest I saw from earlier, right before I...fell...” You cringe at the memory just as you walk past the doormen, all glaring your way, and finally, make it outside.

You’d exhale in relief if you could. You honestly thought that the interior of the barn would be the last thing you’d see and now that is no longer the case. However, the sight of families gathered around the barn all looking wearily your way keeps you from relaxing. All their eyes, men, women, children of all ages, hold fear as they try to see what is occurring.

But upon seeing you, among the four you’re with, a considerable amount of tension leaves the crowd you notice.

Are they _that_ afraid of monsters? What would have happened if you couldn’t appear human again?

“Everyone, return to as you were!” Barry’s booming voice does make you jolt in surprise at the sudden high volume of the chieftain’s reassurance, “Everything has been settled! There’s no danger! It was all just an accident! If any of you have questions about what has occurred feel free to come to me in the morning! For now, please, return to your homes and try to get some sleep!”

The man doesn’t wait for the crowd to comply, he takes a torch from a fellow nearby and continues straight on his way. Watching the families do just as he asked you try to observe your surroundings, expanding your vision as much as you can so that you can pick up on any little thing that could tell you what’s going on.

_That’s exactly when it hits you._

Your legs seize up at the pure shock that rattles you to your core as your vision displays what lies above you.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nate barks as he notices your shift.

The group stops and all turn your way to where you stand frozen, processing the sight with your head turned upward.

“Why the hell did you stop?!” Nate hisses as he widens his legs, “Don’t even think about running away, _freak!_ ”

“I…” You shudder before you could continue, “I’ve never seen a night sky with such clarity before…”

It is...stunning. Back in the real world, you live in an apartment in a crowded city. Despite the fact that you lived in a much better part of the metropolis, you still spent some lonely nights peering out over your balcony, watching the world below buzz with life but the sky dead as the void itself. If you were lucky you’d be able to see one or two stars beyond the smog that constantly drifted overhead...or maybe those were just planes...

Pale light casts down from the sparkling heavens above reminding you what Earth once possessed before your time. You inserted scenery into Yggdrasil that was impossible to see anymore in the real world due to pollution. Still, this natural scenery couldn’t be compared with what you had developed in Yggdrasil, only giving further proof that this might not be your game anymore.

_Nothing could compare to this._

“It's...so beautiful…” You choke out as you feel your eyes watering up, expanding your vision even further now that you know you can do so, “It's like fairy lights or angel tears…”

No, it couldn’t even be compared to those things. This is beyond magical...more than anything you’ve ever dreamed...but a voice inside of your head informs you of something troubling. The stars above. They are not the constellations of Yggdrasil...neither the ones of Earth.

_What could this mean? Are you truly in a new world?_

“Enough, keep moving.” Nate hisses as if dismissing the fact that you’re going through a revelation.

That is enough to prompt you to throw him a dirty look over your shoulder as if he ruined the wonderful memory you were developing. However, you don’t do anything more than that since you’re still on thin ice amongst these individuals. You turn your head back to Barry, motioning him to continue.

“Well, as I said before,” The chieftain voices when he notices your sudden drop in mood in reaction to Nate, “Bourn is situated near Tob so that we can collect rare resources that are housed within. However, the forest is also home to many monsters. Bizarre and magical beings alike that far surpass normal human strength. Our village is often attacked by such creatures since we live near the forest. Because of this, we are wary of anything considered inhuman.”

“Oh…” You swallow at the visual that your mind supplies. With a village situated so close to such a forest, no wonder they acted the way they did. How they still feel on edge about you. They probably thought they were all going to die or something along those lines. However...it just doesn’t sit right with you about how fast they judged your entire character based on your appearance. How ready they were to just butcher you on that fact alone. Racism at its peak...though...you can agree with them to some extent. If you saw a person dressed like a mugger in your own home wouldn’t you see to it to defend yourself and your possessions? Either way, those who know what you truly are have backed away for now...but it’s very apparent that the distaste for you is strong in their hearts…

“I’m sorry. I can only imagine…” You almost ask if they’ve done anything to prevent monsters from attacking or what types of creatures these monsters are but you don’t want to appear insensitive.

The older man makes a grumbling noise from the back of his throat like a raspy sigh, acknowledging your sentiments.

Your head may be centered back to eye level but you keep your focus out, enjoying the sight above with every fiber of your being. Stars and all. And with your focus trained outward to your surroundings, you learn quickly that these people are impoverished.

You had suspected as much since Yggdrasil’s humanoid villager NPCs are mainly just barely above the technological advancements of the lower class of the medieval age. It is the same here.

The houses that you pass are made of stone with brick roof tiles and shabby wooden shutters that keep the windows shut. All the houses are either one or two stories high off the ground, surrounded by dirt but on the rare occasion, greenery. Candles and torches were the only available sources of light to guide your group to Mr. Barry’s house.

That might be the answer as to why they are struggling with monsters so much. They don’t have the money to take precautions and what little they make probably goes to keeping them alive and repairing what is damaged. No wonder they’re holding you to fix what mess you’ve made.

“Hey, Sō?”

“Hm?” Liam’s inquiry has you glancing his way.

“Where was it that you said you came from again?”

“I was flying above Sunnmørsalpane. It is a mountain range located in Midgard. Does it sound familiar?”

“Mmn...no. Not at all.” He shakes his head to which you pout.

You were hoping that he or anyone would at least know what Midgard is. It is the human realm of Yggdrasil. Here essentially if this is still your game. This is not at all Earth, that you know for a fact now. However, the possibility of a new world is growing increasingly apparent.

“The only mountains I know are the Azerlisia Mountains.”

“I’ve...never heard of them?” Wait, could it be that this is Yggdrasil and that they just have different names for landmarks than...no, you don’t think so. You had the interactable NPCs programmed with the knowledge of the landmarks of their realms. If these people were living NPCs then they’d be using the actual terms from your game.

“They are a range of mountains that are situated far into the Great Forest of Tob. They are known to be very dangerous. Only top-level adventurers dare go there since it’s home to many crazy powerful monsters. Rumor has it that it is home to the great frost dragons.”

“Oh? Frost dragons? Now that’s interesting.”

“Why’s that?” Vance’s quiet voice is surprising to hear but you’re caught up in the fact that there may be frost dragons in this world.

Since your avatar, Sōsaku-sha, is a Beast Tamer, you were able to collect various creatures within the nine worlds and house them all across the rooms and floors of the Citadel.

With that in mind, you have two frost dragons as pets. You had left them to guard the ice biome with the Unmei no gundan on the second floor of the Citadel. You believe, if you remember correctly, that they are both level eighty. Max level a frost dragon can get to. They’re not high-level dragons considering the other dragon races. Even their close compatriot, ice dragons, are a bit higher level than frost dragons.

Dragons were considered one of if not the strongest enemy race feared by players. The central World Enemy of Yggdrasil, the final boss, the Devourer of the Nine Worlds, was a great dragon that continuously tried to eat the remaining leaves of the World Tree. Your avatar was still technically the final boss of the game but you were just an extra. A secret boss per se to give guilds a run for their money. Players earn the beat the game achievement, World Saver, by slaying the dragon but they could win records and real-life trophies by beating you.

Back to the topic of frost dragons, however, you can’t dismiss their power entirely. They are in no way weak, nor are they the weakest of their kind. They were still pretty troublesome if you weren’t of the right race, levels, or defense. They could spawn in particular locations in Midgard but those were rare. However, if you went looking in Niflheim, you’d have an incredibly stronger chance of coming face to face with one there.

If this world is like your game, then you can assume that the Azerlisia Mountains are cold year-round if those dragons are fabled to reside there.

“I...have a little history with frost dragons.”

“History?”

“Mmm.” You affirm Liam’s echo, “I’m well...acquainted...yeah, with two in particular. However, I’m certain that the ones you speak of are different than the ones I know. They do not live anywhere near mountains.”

“Amazing!” Liam blurts out a matter of fact. “What are they like?!”

You almost throw a joke at him by saying they’re _chill_ or _cool_ but you notice that the other three men have their full attention on you, aghast expressions morphing their facial features into ones that you could almost call comical.

“Ehaa…they’re...” You didn’t want to outright tell them all your secrets right off the bat without gaining anything back so you decide to make a trade. “I’ll tell you what. If you tell me more about where we are I’ll answer your questions back. Sound fair?”

“Oh?” Liam looks in between his fellow men. None of them object so he takes it as it is given. “Well, in general, Bourn is part of the Re-Estize Kingdom.”

“....I’ve never heard of a kingdom named such. At least...where I’m from.”

“You must have come from really far then. The kingdom is one of the three major nations in this general area and we are right in the center of where all three are. In fact, I’ve heard from traders that it takes at least a little over a half a month by carriage to make it to the sea on the far west of the continent if you continue in a straight line and only stop to rest.”

“O-oh. Heh, wow.” You scratch your neck as you mull over the information. “I guess I’m really lost then. Heh heh…” _Shit. This is not right._ “What are the other two nations, might I ask?”

“The nation to the East of ours is the Baharuth Empire. This country and theirs are...well to put it, they’re on bad terms and often fight on the plains South of us where borders connect. The Slane Theocracy is further South and is a kingdom that was formed even before the kingdom and the empire was. We don’t personally know much about the theocracy since the kingdom has little interactions with them but Vance, Nate, and I have met an individual from the country.” Liam grimaces.

“They were very religious.” Vance nods as if agreeing with the blond that the individual they speak of was odd.

“Though, they did have a point,” Nate grunts, “demi-humans and monsters alike are demons that should all die.”

Since he’s behind you he can’t see your expression morph into something vile; however, the two boys at your sides do.

“NATE!” Liam yells, “Barry already told you to shut up if you’re going to stay! Say something uncalled for like that again then don’t expect me to heal you any time soon.”

That takes the young man back a bit before he opens his mouth-

“That also means that I don’t want to hear your voice for at least a good _hour_. It’s exhausting to hear you constantly complain.”

Nate’s teeth click shut and he returns to staring a hole through your skull again, submitting to Liam’s commands.

Not wanting there to be a stretch of awkward silence after Liam snapped at Nate you hum, “Thank you, Liam, for telling me all of that. I’m sure there’s more to it but every bit of information is helpful. I’m starting to realize how lost I am.” No, you’re starting to realize how fucked you are. Nothing of what Liam informed you of is any landmarks from Midgard. Not just there though but nothing from any of the nine worlds of Yggdrasil.

_This is a completely new world._

Cursing under your breath, you continue. “I remember the deal we made. I’ll tell you a little bit more about those frost dragons I mentioned.”

“That's nice.” The older man scratches his beard and waves his torch forward. “We’ve arrived at my house. You can tell us more when we get you four settled in a room. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Mr. Barry.” You nod as the other three show their appreciation for the older man’s hospitality. The chieftain’s house appears no different than the ones that litter the rest of the village. Same stone exterior, same shabby wooden shutters and doors, and same dark tile roofing. It doesn’t even appear that it has more grass near it. It seems that there are more patches of dirt around this house than most of the others. You piece it together that Mr. Barry’s house must be often visited for the grass to recede so much.

Using his only free arm, Barry is able to grab the handle on his door and step in to hold it open. “Here you go, make yourself at home.”

You want to show the chieftain your appreciation for him welcoming you but the blaring fact on your mind drowns out all words that could try to find their way onto your tongue. _This is a new world_. Nothing could have prepared you for the shock. How you got here is a mystery you don’t even think can ever be solved.

A shake of your head brings you back to now.

This isn’t something you can expect an answer for immediately, nor should you. This is something you’ll have to puzzle together on your own and these people can help you. They _will_ help you. You’ll make sure of it one way or another. You’d prefer it be voluntarily but you’ll do what you have to if it comes down to it. You need to learn for your sake and for whoever was also transported to this world with you.

To that last thought, you step into the threshold of Barry’s home with the intention to use every fiber of your being to get what you need.

_Tonight is going to be a long night…_

●

“Wake up, _freak!_ ” A quick shove at your shoulder wakes you from the bundle of blankets you're wrapped in. It didn’t hurt you as much as it did surprise you. You must have been sleeping good too because you could hardly make a proper response in reply to Nate’s rude wake-up call, only a small _mmf?_ escapes your chest as your head lifts from the pillow. His face reddens either because of his souring mood or some other reason, “Do I have to wake you up like this _every morning?!_ Can’t you wake up by your self?!”

“Nate, it’s...isn’t it too early for you to be this angry? Did you wake up wrong?” You jab, knowing full well why he’s angry but wanting to get back at him for daring to kick you, as you slowly sit up and rub your face. Grogginess is still hanging over you like a cloud from being pulled from sleep in such a way.

“I haven’t slept at all, thanks to _you_.” He bares his teeth, the bags under his lids just as obvious as his bloodshot eyes.

“I haven’t been making you do anything. You're the one so determined to keep an eye on me.” Despite him being a thorn in your side every chance he gets, it’s concerning that Nate hasn’t slept a lick since you dropped out of the sky. It’s been two days since then and you’ve learned nothing about what has occurred to you. All you know is that you’re in a new world. A completely new and real planet filled with life and magic, completely in contrast to your real home and very similar to your avatar’s. “You should have someone take your place for at least a day. It isn’t good to do this to yourself. Your health is suffering because of it.”

“ _Pft_ , this is nothing.” Nate throws his head back to prove his point. He doesn't know that you see him stagger slightly, “I can go another two days no problem.”

“...Right.” The bed that you've been borrowing from the chieftain these past few nights creaks as you look over your left shoulder to where some window shutters sit closed. Blue light filters through the cracks of the wood, illuminating the room and the dust particles that drift lazily through the air. A hum escapes your chest.

_It’s almost time._

A spark of anticipation brings warmth to your chest and you even find it in your heart to forget Nate’s aggression at the thought of it. “Thank you for waking me up again.” The bed groans as you swing your legs out from under the covers to slip your feet into your flats.

“I have to get you up to work at some point.” Nate backs away from you, brushing off your gratitude in the process. “Come on and do whatever you need to do so you can continue where you left off.”

“*Sigh* Sure, sure.” Nodding in memory of the procedure, you stand to make your way around and past Nate to the doorway leading off into Barry’s living space. Nate follows closely behind you but you give him no mind as the smell of sizzling meat and herbal tea wafts into your senses. The kitchen is a very open space and it takes less than ten seconds to make it into the space where the chieftain stands, cooking and brewing breakfast. “Morning, Mr. Long.”

You address Barry right, after being corrected in regards to how to refer to individuals formally here. It turns out that they’re more Westernized than Japanese as they use surnames rather than first.

The old man is still in his nightly attire but appears neatly kept as he looks over his shoulder where he’s cooking. “Ah, Sō. It’s good to see that Nate was able to wake you.” His brows pinch in worry, “The fact that you don’t breathe makes me worry that you’re dead every time you sleep, especially after how you weren’t feeling well last night.”

“Ah-ha...I don’t mean to scare you, sir. I promise I’m fine.”

“ _Tsk_ ,” Nate prompts you to move, “Thank you, Barry. We’ll be on our way now.”

“Wait a minute, boy.” Nate stops his persistent shoving at the older man’s voice, “Where are your manners? Sō hasn’t eaten yet. This fair thing shouldn’t be working on an empty stomach.”

You swallow the gag that tried to make its way up, “Nn-no no. I’m good sir…”

Yes, you can eat but it turns out that your avatar doesn’t need to eat.

The experience was good at first. Freshly home-cooked meals with none of those artificial crap or the ones with preservatives and chemicals pumped into them. Not to mention that your sense of taste has been amplified in this body because every bite and sip of whatever made its way into your mouth just burst with so much flavor, it was almost _heavenly._

_You thought you’d never get tired of the feeling of eating real food._

However, like you figured out, your avatar doesn’t need to eat. In fact, it’s _not_ good that you eat, you’ve guessed.

For one, your body doesn’t digest food. It just sits in your abdomen like a ball of paste. Not only is the feeling unpleasant but you figured out that your taste buds are not limited to only your mouth, but everything inside you. You’d continue to taste the paste in your body all the time. And since your body doesn’t digest anything it keeps the food fresh as the day it came into your mouth. It doesn’t even rot inside of you. Your avatar seems to have a knack for preserving things so nothing decays inside of you. While that’s reassuring, eating three meals a day piles up.

You were swelling up since you didn’t need to and couldn’t shit or piss it out. With all those meals combined, the flavors mushed together in such overwhelming matrimony that in the middle of last night’s dinner it became too much for your senses to handle and you had to run out of the house. Nate and Liam chased you, of course, since they had joined you over at the chieftain’s place of residence but they weren’t prepared for how quick you bolted for Tob.

When they finally caught up to you they found you bent over and puking your guts out at the edge of the forest, determined to get the two days worth of meals out of your system.

Yes, you’ve found out that you enjoy eating but you decide that it’s best not to do so for the time being, “I’m still feeling a little...ill from last night. I’m not sure if I can handle _any food_ right now.”

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that dear….” With a worried glance, he opens a cupboard where cups sit in attention. He picks out a decently sized one and moves over to the kettle he has set over a simmering furnace, “You should eat though. That’s the only way you’ll get better. At least have some tea.”

On instinct almost, your head shakes quickly showing your repulse, “Umm, Mr. Long. I…” You don’t want to be rude so you decide to tell him the truth instead of beating around the bush like you did last night when you hurried to sleep off the sickening feeling, “The issue _is eating_. It turns out my body doesn’t do well with eating human foods. I was trying to blend in but I’m still not human even if I try. Don’t get me wrong, you make the best tea,” You swallow yet another gag before continuing, “but I really shouldn’t eat.”

“Oh, my dear. You shouldn’t have forced yourself like that.” He places the cup on the counter to face you again, “Don’t do things that make you ill.”

“I’ll try. Believe me, I would have done things differently if I had known what would have happened.”

“That’s great,” Nate shoves you as he sees no other reason to stay now, “now let's get going!”

“Wait, Nate, did you eat ye-”

“Yes, I have. I did so while you were sleeping. Now move it!” Nate pushes your back with a hand to guide you to the front door but Barry’s voice follows you two on your way out the door

“ _Boy_ , you best be nice to her and treat her kindly.”

“I know! See ya, Barry” The tan boy calls back as he’s finally able to shove you out the front door just as you call out a quick, “Bye, sir.” into the morning light that is outside.

The air is crisp as a slight autumn breeze flows gently from the direction of the North where the Azerlisia Mountains reside, causing your golden hair to trickle across your face. Pursing your lips, you untie the ribbon that one of the village girls lent you from your wrist to tie your hair up so it stays out of your face. The sky is waking up from its slumber, becoming a lighter blue in pigmentation to the sun’s approach. Your wide vision provides you the sight to see villagers already mulling about, getting to whatever chores or jobs they need to before the day gets started.

“Alright _freak_ ,” You look over to the young man as he makes his way back to you, “Let's get back to the logs so you can finish skinning them.”

“Now wait just a minute.” Already walking down a dirt path that leads off to where you want to go, a toothy smile slips past your rosy lips. “I have to watch it before I get back to work.”

“It?” You nod to his inquiry to which he groans as he follows you, “Why? You already saw it yesterday and the day before that.”

“Yes but I haven’t seen it _today._ ” A skip in your step is subtle but the eagerness in your words isn’t, “I plan on doing this every morning by the way. Get used to it.”

“ _Tsk_. You love making things difficult.” He finally gets quiet to that last remark.

You relish in the silence he provided because it lets you hone in on the pleasantries that exist in this world that don’t in yours.

Though far off to the trees that make up Tob, birds sing in jubilee to the joy of the new day, their voices combined form a symphony of cheer that echoes out into Bourn. A group of women holding baskets of clothes chatters kindly to one another before greeting you kindly as you wave and smile at them. It’s been nice. The way you’ve been getting treated by everyone in the village, especially those of the opposite sex, is different than how you were when you were on Earth. While the women seem to have more or less welcome you, though there's still those who whisper behind your back, the men have grown a real liking for you. You find it odd that the people in this village act in such ways. Back on Earth, generally, everyone minded their own business unless it was their business. Now it seems that you’re the talk of the town. You have a few guesses as to why but it's not important to you right now.

The dirt path crutches satisfyingly under your flats as your speed picks up at the sight of the yellowing horizon past the last few houses of the village.

_This is what you came for._

“ _Hey, wait!_ ” Nate hollers at you when you start running to the edge of Bourn, laughing to yourself as the young man struggles to catch up to you. Just a few yards to the East of the village is a hilly countryside, scattered with shrubbery and the very thing the village is named after, a bourn that flows out from the forest. The stream goes out and around the houses to the places where the farmers have set up their crops. You’ve been informed that the stream even flows through E-Rantel, the capital of Re-Estize, and continues onward.

Your goal, however, is past the stream and you know just the way to get past it.

“ _Stop, you bitch!_ ” Nate screams when you sprint, closing the distance between the shallow flowing water. Just as it looks like you’ll be running into the stream, you ball your dress in your fists when your knees bend and, like a nimble deer, you glide right over the gap to land perfectly onto the other rocky side. Not a single drop of water lands on you at the act.

You had quickly learned that your stats from Yggdrasil have carried on into this new world. Not just your magic stats though, but your speed, agility, and your physical strength. They are in the level nineties, high level according to normal players. With such high levels carried on to this new world, you’ve found how easy it is to just jump over streams such as the one you practically flew gently over.

You turn back with a bright expression, “Come on, Nate! I thought you wanted to keep an eye on me?!” You can’t help but tease Nate as he slides to a halt in front of the water, hurriedly trying to find the driest way across until he spots some rocks sticking out of the slow current. Working quickly, Nate starts to use them to hop across. “At that pace, you’ll never catch up with me!”

“When I get over there, I swear to God- _H-hey!_ ” He screams when he sees you continue to run off without him, “Fucking, piece of-Augk!” Your extended vision allows you to see one of Nate’s feet slip and plunge into the water, successfully trenching his pair of boots, as you continue to jog to your place of destination.

It isn’t far off the stream. It’s very visible from the village and you’ve seen children run up to play around it at times. In the grass field, a huge boulder lies serenely with moss inching over its surface like a green blanket.

_It’s the perfect place for you to sit and watch it occur._

You easily climb up the face of the rock and giddily place yourself down at the top as it is almost time. You hardly notice Nate run up with your attention so honed in on the goldening horizon as he places an arm on the bottom of the boulder to hold himself steady.

“Just you wait, when the time comes I’ll laugh as I kill you, _freak._ ”

“Good to know.” There it is, your sudden urge to lash out at a threat. You swallow it down though to keep up your peaceful nature. You’re getting better at it, holding your tongue generally and just reminding yourself that you only feel this way because of your avatar’s nature. The moment anytime your life is threatened, something switches in you that makes it very hard not to lash out at whatever may be the cause of it, almost like activating aggro mode to a BBEG, you being it. 

You have come to this conclusion since Sōsaku-sha is the final boss of Yggdrasil and practically every standby boss and NPC won’t retaliate unless triggered, you are the same. You only started to fight players once they showed you hostility so this might be the reason why you suddenly have no qualms murdering others and feel a drive to do so when threatened.

_Never in your life did you ever suspect to feel bloodlust...but here you are to a few words._

Clenching your teeth, you forcefully push the feeling down to enjoy the moment, “Now shush, it’s almost time.”

Nate clicks his tongue in response but settles down with a scowl to watch the horizon with you. You’ve found that you generally like him better when he’s tired. He doesn’t fuss as much and is more complacent to which you appreciate.

You let yourself get lost in thought as you watch it occur.

_The sunrise._

The dark blue and purple shadows stretch against the countryside in contrast to the orange spritz sky and fluffy yellow clouds to the rising dawn. Dew and ripe flowers surround you in a kind bubble, cradling your form in welcome. It’s when the shadows of the plains get the darkest colors when the golden orb of light readies to breach the endless blue.

“ _Whoah!_ ” A gasp escapes you when, finally, a sparkle of light peaks its way above the tree line in the distance, casting its warm glow on your features. The sky noticeably shifts in palette as it marches across the sky to rest ahead of you. Fascinated by the fundamentals of the sun’s effect on the climate of this world you remain somewhat in a numb trance.

The sun’s flirtations on your skin are considerably warmer than the breeze that flows down from the mountains of the North, holding promise that winter is coming. The temperature fluctuations are noticeable but despite that, you’re not sensitive to the change, a surprise to you. You assume that it has to do with Sōsaku-sha’s tolerance to such things. Back on Earth, there was none of this. Global warming was constant so it was always hot. That irritating heat...however...there were a few things that produced pleasant heat. The sun is one of them. You don’t think that you had ever felt the sun before going on a plane to your first gaming convention and that was...a mind-blowing experience. You remember how warm it felt on your skin as you stared out the window at it. It felt just like how all those romance poems and movies depicted it as. It’s a warmth that feels like hot chocolate and kisses. So bright it had been but all you had wanted to do was stare at it despite it causing you to see weird spots afterward. However, you can stare at the sun and bask in its embrace for hours...and none of the pain nor the spots appeared. At first, you had guessed that it was a natural thing that’s supposed to occur and Earth’s pollution made it so you can’t see the sun without burning your eyes but…

Allowing your vision to expand just enough so that you can check on Nate, you see that he squints in the direction you're facing, obviously being blinded by the growing light.

Humans still seem to be affected by the sun’s glory so you settled on the theory that you can watch the sun without any trouble because of this alien body.

Another blissful noise rumbles in your chest as you continue to be hypnotized by the star that is starting to dye the sky a calming variety of warm hues. You thought that the sky would look brown before the sunrise since the orange and blue colors would meld to make such a color...but no...the orange is so bold and it comes with its compliments of pinks, greens, and yellows. Only because you’ve been watching the rise and fall of the star every day had you become aware of the shifts. It dawned on you on the first morning that you’ll be able to experience the liveliness of the sky to the full as long as you’re here in this new world.

_How you’re not going to let anything get in the way of this habit._

And you’re going to use your weird, new senses to enjoy it to the full.

Also, your senses seem to be amplified by an extraordinary amount when you focus on them.

Your sense of smell, which is one of your strangest, allows you to smell what you suspect dogs or even bears to be able to smell. The strongest ones came from the animals and people in the village, of course, but you try not to focus on them because they aren’t releasing pleasant odors. You had gaged a couple of times upon smelling some of them and out of the blue excrement smells.

You do, however, enjoy the wafts of occasional herbs, flowers, oaken, and foreign sweet odors that you are now enveloped in.

You also keep your ears wide open. You technically have human ones but you feel as though you have ones larger than an elephant because of how much sound you're picking up. The wind can’t even penetrate through the thicket without it catching your attention, even when it seems to approach from a mile away..

Your new vision was one of the first things you noticed was off in this new body. Vision is defined as light entering the pupal which then, in turn, creates an image for you to perceive the world as. For Sōsaku-sha, however, their whole body is the pupil, it seems. It’s like looking through a telescope when you focus on particular things but when you want to focus on everything at once it’s like removing the barriers of the scope (the peripherals) and realizing you’re in a bubble (Sōsaku-sha’s “pupil”). The bubble is your vision and all that the bubble catches you can see. Up, down, left, right, back, front, close, far, it doesn’t matter.

As long as nothing is in the way you can see.

Even though you have eyes again, your vision isn’t limited there. It still exists from your skin even as you look human. With clothes on, however, it covers most of your available visionary points but your head is plenty round enough to make up for the loss.

Your sense of touch is the only sense that you think you’ve found no changes in. As long as you don’t initiate any physical contact with other people while you're in your avatar's form, you’re good. You found out through Nate's rough housing that while you're human, you don't share emotions. You don't know what nullifies it but you appreciate the normalcy in being...mostly human.

There is something odd that you had noticed on the first day as you worked. You know that you have five of your natural senses but...

You seem to have a sixth sense now.

You can’t describe it in any other way than you somehow being acutely aware of living creatures around you. You thought you were being paranoid at first when you started to expand your available senses to stay alert and you...just felt like something was...there...even when you couldn’t see, hear, or smell it. You slowly realized that wasn’t the case, though. You were proven that you’re not, in fact, going crazy when you’d feel things inside the ground, the trees, and in houses only for them to pop out. The feeling of knowing something is there is like worms wriggling and buzzing under your skin and it’d feel the most intense when you’d focus on particular organisms. 

You had quickly learned how to ignore the feeling when one of the newlywed couples started getting frisky. Despite that and the uncomfortable feeling, you reluctantly keep it up because it was and still is very helpful pinpointing the things that escape your other senses. It...reassures you in a way especially since you’ve learned how frequently this village is attacked by monsters.

You haven’t sensed anything like that yet though so you remain generally content as you continue to watch the rising sky even after the sun has fully revealed itself out from behind the horizon, all signs of night no more.

“Hmm...I’m jealous of you, Nate.”

“Huh?” Nate was in the middle of a yawn when you threw the comment at him. He recovers fairly quickly since he rubs his eyes roughly when he replies, “Why?”

“You get to be able to watch this every morning. Your eyes get to withhold a masterpiece crafted by nature itself. All the time. Everyday. Heh, I never got the chance to sit and watch a sunrise like this back where I lived.”

“...what the fuck do you mean by that?”

“ _Uh_ …” Great. You had only wanted to make small talk to maybe lighten his feelings towards you or even get him to open up some. Instead, a dark hole into your past is being prodded at, “what I mean is that you’re lucky to be born in a world that wasn’t ruined before you.” Your face drops before you continue, “Your world is so...alive and green. At one time it...my home had been like this but that was before me…”

“...Really?” Nate boredly glances your way before suddenly being intrigued by the subtle pain he can see written on your face. 'What could possibly cause a monster like you such discomfort?' he wonders. “What happened then, huh? Something burn it down?”

“Ah...well…” You swallow before continuing, “Not exactly. It’s...much more complicated than that.”

“ _What?_ You think I’m too dumb to understand?”

You shake your head at Nate’s misinterpretation, “That’s not at all what I’m saying. It’s just…*sigh* it’s a lot. Not only that but the world I come from has many terms that aren’t uh...present here in this one. You may not understand some of the things I may say.”

“ _Psh_ , try me, _freak_.”

Furrowing your brows in doubt, you start with hesitance, “It’s...gray. Everything is gray. There is no natural wildlife except the pests that carry disease. No natural plant life except the ones sustained by outside means. No sky, just the constant poisonous fog we call smog. We do not have the freedom to breathe like you do here. We must wear masks with oxygen tanks...uh, they’re barrels that supply us with fresh air that must remain strapped onto ourselves when we go outside if we want to avoid an early and painful death-”

“Wait, you breathe?” Nate’s face is almost comical but retelling your past has put you off a bit so you can’t even laugh at his expression.

“Yes, I did. In my...my other form.”

“Huh? I’m sorry, _what?!_ ”

A scoff of a laugh does slip out of you this time at his very bewildered and disheveled look. Nate really should take a break from watching you and take a power nap. “I created myself after all so...yeah.” You reply back as you roleplay as your avatar. You couldn’t tell him the whole truth because, frankly, no one would believe you. Besides, you don’t want to reveal too much information about your real self. You swallow back the fact that you have...or had human parents up until this situation started.

“You created yourself? You?” You would have reacted the same way if someone told you that they had come into existence out of their own vendetta. It's just impossible...in human terms.

“I did... What do you think my name means? My full name, I mean.”

“Uh...I don’t remember it.”

“That’s okay. My name is Sōsaku-sha. Do you know what that name means?”

“No. Why does it matter?”

“Sōsaku-sha means “Creator”. I am a creator. I create life, essentially, and I build worlds for that life to exist on.” You lose yourself in character, having done it so many times back in Yggdrasil for players. “So, wouldn’t it only make sense that I’d give myself a vessel to occupy so that I may interact with my creations?”

“ _The hell?_ ” He rubs his eyes hard as if it would help him hear better. “What are you then?”

“I already told you. I’m a creator.”

“No. _No!_ I mean what kind of creature are you, _freak?!_ ”

“Hmm? My race? To be honest, I can’t say I know. I’m the only one of my kind to my knowledge…All I know is that I’m a creator.” You nod as if your explanation reflects your avatar thorough; however, Nate’s continued confusion forces a huff out of your chest, “Look, I told you it would be hard for you to understan-”

“Shut up, I understand perfectly!” Nate refuses to be wrong around you and spits a wad into the grass, “Enough about your freaky fucking body. Continue with your shitty life story or whatnot.”

You remind yourself to practice patience as another spill of anger boils at his insensitive words. You continue, “The oceans and streams have been blackened. The fish and other water dwellers had been all replaced with plastic, sludge, and the occasional druggie and suicidal.” You grimace at the memories of seeing bodies of individuals, who have given up hope for something better, being tugged out of streams by cleaning crews. They don’t treat those bodies with respect...You only surmise that they must haul bodies out of the water so often that the corpses are just more trash needed to be pulled out of the stream by them.

“Food comes in the form of paste packets if you don’t have the money to afford better. Concrete-ah um...stone as far as the eye can see...murky and tainting it is. An all-encompassing gray you can never escape. Neon and glittery lights can try to cast all the color back into the world as they can, the overall mood will never change. All lights shut off at some point leaving the world a husk. A skeleton of its former self.”

Silence permeates among you two as the sun continues to rise, you both cling to your words.

“The only way people find comfort in such a world is to find addictions. We all know that the world is doomed, humans sealed that fate long ago, so most of us have cast morals aside and succumbed to our more...outlandish desires. Some escape reality through highs, dosing, and shooting themselves up with whatever chemicals they can to numb the pain. Alcohol is a kind death, poison that makes the soul feel joyful that many find solace in. Others find escape in gambling for the chance to score big since it’s just too large of an offer to refuse. Finding comfort in others...is also a constant. Love and...love making distract from the numbness of it all. Makes people feel that they have someone to live for. Escaping through risking our lives. The young especially find pleasure in this since close encounters with life-shattering scenarios remind us of our will to live. We call these types of people thrill seekers or adrenaline junkies. A good percentage of these types of people die daily whether by skirting too close to death or they realize that they don’t have a will to live anymore.”

Your lip quivers at the dark memories that enter your mind. You probably see a dead person at least once a month back on Earth. Emphasis on at least. No one was truly happy anymore...but you tried your best to make it better for others.

“Then there’s my addiction. The type where you escape reality through digital means. There, people could forget for a short time what our home is like as they embody new forms IG...which means in...new worlds. I too enjoyed the digital realm and I made my life around creating worlds for others to venture off to and explore. Guess you could say that I was the dealer exchanging these highs for profit.”

Your laugh sounds empty and wet at the irony of it all. Nate remains silent as you go on with your sad story.

“I imitated what I could of life so we could all enjoy sights and hope that we’ve all but lost...but I could…” A choking noise escapes you as you lose your composure for a second before waving an arm to the scenery around you, “I could have never made this. I’m jealous of what you all think is normal. Frankly, I feel like I’m in a dream and none of this is real...still though…”

You feel like you're crying but when you wipe your face you see liquid gold smeared on your fingertips.

Huh? What...is this? Did you cast Tears of Jörmung-You know what, you're not even going to question it. You're too overwhelmed with emotions to care.

You wipe the glowing liquid on your dress with a sniff, glad that Nate seems to be too lost in thought to notice your condition.

You just...feel shocked and blessed to be able to experience all of this life. Only now that you’ve spoken the truth of Earth do you realize how wonderful this one is.

“...you said that humans ruined your world.” Nate’s low voice comes as a surprise to you which has you nodding slowly.

“Mm.”

“...How? And why?”

“...many reasons...in the beginning, they didn’t know that their actions have dire consequences on the environment. Taking resources and not giving back to the earth what it’s due. They saw it as a means to survive,” You turn your head to send the boy a knowing look over your shoulder, “you can relate to that, can you not?”

His expression hardens some at your slightly antagonizing words but you shake your head before turning forward again.

“I’m not being judgmental. Just...pointing out similarities. Besides, they needed those resources...but once humans had collected their needed fill...they wanted more. Nicer tools, nicer clothes, nicer homes. These aren’t sins in themselves...but want is so easily turned to greed. Those who could take kept taking, even to the extent that their fellow man became a casualty to it. Those who had more had more power. And what better way to use power than to use it to gain more? War is caused by such greed and death is caused by such misuse of power.

“*Sigh*...In the end, more often than not, those with more power win those battles. But with great power always comes great fear. Greed drives man to get to the top...so those at the top will always fear those at the bottom. They all continue to take to make that fear go away or to challenge those of power...but eventually...if you continue to take without giving anything back...one day there will be nothing left to take. All you’re left with is gray. The world had been at the mercy of man and they didn’t show any sympathy...so now all are at the mercy of a world that has nothing left to lose. In the end...humans ruined themselves. None of what you call monsters can be blamed for such because true monsters are those who take without a care of the consequences.”

There’s more silence following your response before Nate barely audibly huffs, “Even fucking monsters can’t get a break.”

Your jaw drops.

_What?!_ N-Nate actually...does he feel actual sympathy for you?! He definitely didn’t mean for you to hear him, since he said it so quietly, but your heightened sense of hearing couldn’t let his whisper go unnoticed.

Before you could get your wits back Nate reverts back to his old self, “So, you hate us humans now or something?”

“...although it was humanity that destroyed my home, understand that I do not blame humans.” You send the tan boy the most sincere look you could muster, “I’m rather fond of them actually.” You know, considering you were one. Plus, if you didn’t say that then he might think he’s right in the fact that you hate humans. You don’t want him thinking that you’re a threat any more than he already does...at least at the moment. “What I blame are their negligence and selfishness...maybe you can learn from your fellow men’s example and try not to allow this world to suffer the same fate. We can all do our part in preventing such a bleak outcome. I know I certainly will while I’m still here. Call me a hypocrite but my selfishness dictates that I preserve what you all have in fear of what fate will befall it.”

“...” Nate doesn’t respond to that, once again getting lost in thought as he stares at the sunrise. What you don’t know is that as he squints at the horizon he notices how nice the sunrise looks today.

….

….

….

Shaking his head he steps back from the bolder, the wall forming back up as he addresses you, “Alright. You’ve watched the sunrise, now get back to work. The barn isn’t going to fix itself.”

The sigh that escapes you hides nothing to your disappointment, “Right…”

Sparing one last look at the sunrise with your full honed in focus, you slide off the surface of the rock, the moss making it slippery enough to do so, to the ground with a thump of your feet. The two of you share a moment staring at each other when you finally straighten up. Neither of you says anything for what was there to say? A signal? An apology?

No. There was nothing to be said.

So you find it wise to break contact first, not up for competition and an argument after your little spill, and you start to make your way back to the core of Bourn. Silent footsteps follow in tow behind your own.

At times like these, you’ve found that it's best to keep your mouth shut and reflect on what you’ve collected on your situation thus far. It helps pass the time in your experience and deduce what may have happened to get you here like right out of an Isekai.

For the world that you exist in doesn’t seem to have a lot of history. While you could sum that up to books being a royalty thing and not a necessity that the lower class would have access to, none of the villagers you’ve spoken with seem to know anything except rumors and legends. It doesn’t seem like something that’d concern them from the way that they’ve spoken to you. All that looks to be on their minds is getting through the day with full bellies.

You can understand why they think the way they do but it doesn’t help you in the long run.

However, you’ve learned from poking around that there is a local monster that resides nearby in the Great Forest of Tob called the Wise King of the Forest.

The Wise King is rumored to be a monster capable of using magic, possessing incredible power beyond that of even the most skilled mages and warriors. You were informed that there have been few eyewitness reports but many who come face to face with such a creature don’t live to tell the tale. Its existence has been around for quite a long while. Some of the chatty folk around Bourn even speculate that it is around several hundred years old. The only description you’ve gained on the look of the creature is that it is a four-legged silverish, white beast with a snake-like tail.

Immediately, the image of a Nue or a Chimera popped into your head at the description and you still think it might be one of those, especially after so many of the town’s folk said that they believe it to be a demon that guards the woods.

Those creatures were not just simple ones by Yggdrasil standards. They are moderately high-level beasts that’d have all low-level players running at the mere sound of their cry.

If there is such a creature here, you find a growing desire to meet the one dubbed with such a great name because a wise king is the name of one with the answers you want.

Or not. It might not have the knowledge you seek not to mention that it could be near impossible to find in such a large forest. It may not even be alive to this day. You’d have increasingly better luck to travel to E-Rantel and find someone well educated in the capital.

But who would be able to give more?

An ancient being or the nation’s collection of its most intelligent and influential people?

A pout molds out your features.

It sucks that either way is a gamble. At least you have options, you surmise. However, you’re still stuck in this village until you’ve fixed what you’ve messed up. Thinking of which…

“Alright, freak. You remember where you left off?” Nate hardly holds back another yawn as he addresses you, wiping his eyes while he gestures with his free hand to the pile of logs stacked up near the barn you’ve both finally made your way back to.

“Yeah, I do.” You confirm, observing the outside surface while approaching it. There’s still the evident hole in the roof of the structure and you know that there’s still damage on the second-floor flooring but it’s better now than it had been.

The debris caused by your fall has all been taken care of and all of the lost goods have been accounted for. You haven’t replaced the items yet since they wouldn’t be able to store them correctly.

For now, you’re trying to hurry up on repairing the barn so that there’s no further damage caused by natural elements. You had created a makeshift tarp to prevent rain damage by snatching a blanket from one of the horse stalls, draping it over the hole, nailing its corners down, and using the spell Tar to seal it up. It’s only a temporary solution but it gets the work done.

“Then get started already. I’m not going to baby you or...whatever.”

“*Sigh*, aye aye.”

Nate watches with a scrutinizing gaze as you close the distance between the trunks of the trees that are laid out and you.

Raising your dominant hand, the words, “Maximize Magic, Phantom Limb.” tumble out of your rosy lips. The tier three spell activates and a ghostly, golden apparition manifests itself out from your arm. What you find odd though is the clawed tips to the spiritual appendage’s fingers, much in contrast to how they’d normally appear

Just another oddity, you surmise.

With your large transparent claw, you bunch up the trunks as if you were picking up a bunch of sticks before maneuvering them above your head with minimal effort in the one hand. Your other “normal” arm is used to pick up a crate full of tools before you make your way out to the back of the barn that faces the fields. There is enough open space there and out of the way for you to work properly.

Day one had been liberating as you found out how strong you were in this form.

After cleaning up the mess leftover from the fall you had to cut down some trees to collect wood. You had requested to summon some creatures to assist you but that request was quickly shot down.

So, without the hands to help you, you had to test out your abilities to see if you were capable of the task Sōsaku-sha’s way instead of the old fashioned way.

You learned many great deals of things from the experiments.

For one, you could control and access Sōsaku-sha’s magical and physical abilities still but they were now reliant on either your intentions, feelings, and/or will. You had thought it was a voice-related thing because of the way you healed the pigs, but after a few spells without a single word uttered trashed that theory immediately. All you have to back up your new theory is the fact that:

1\. You didn’t have and still don't have access to your spell slots, menu, or any of that junk.

2\. You have to be “open” to cast spells

3\. You can become open and shielded still, however, it switches to and fro depending on how threatened or secure you feel.

4\. Sōsaku-sha’s accuracy showed when you’d aim at objects with either spells or handheld objects with the intention to hit specific things, even if they’re crazy far away.

5\. Their physical strength also showed when you literally were able to pick up a **BOULDER** and hold it above your head with **ONE _ARM_** (You had lost your mind at that, even the people who had gathered to watch were flabbergasted. Nate’s eyes popped out of his head when you told him to “catch it” as you aimed to throw the huge rock at him. He didn’t like the joke even after you pleaded for him not to attack you. Thankfully there were enough bystanders like Liam there to hold him back). You had also tried it out on pulling a tree out of the ground without any magic. You ended up having to use Ascend because you weren’t tall enough to pull off such a feat, but once you were airborne so was the tree.

6\. Your avatar’s speed is still insanely fast. You had asked Vance to throw rocks at you (Nate volunteered to do so but you didn’t trust him) and not a single one would graze you, even when it was a handful of pebbles. On top of that, when he’d shoot arrows, not at you, of course, you were able to grab them out of mid-air (you let out an embarrassing squeal after you’d caught the first arrow and Vance laughed at the little victory dance you did afterward. You screamed at him to shut up about it when all of your skin grew hot pink).

7\. Ascend still won’t activate as long as you intend to walk around rather than float.

You had also accessed your inventory to double-check what you have. Other than the butt-load of gold, all you have on yourself is data crystals, eight spell scrolls, and a few other items that you have no pressing use for, just as you thought. You had thought about how nice it would have been to have access to the materials and supplies in the Citadel.

Even though you knew that you were no longer in Yggdrasil, you had tried to use Gate to arrive just outside the Seiun but the portal wouldn’t appear. Despite it being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up (that is why you tried to set it just outside, yet it still didn't work). Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but in your case, you don’t have those. When you tried to teleport anywhere in Yggdrasil it didn’t work at all despite it all being discovered territory for Sōsaku-sha. Only when you had used Gate for places you’ve already been to since the shut down does it appear. The fact that it didn’t work only further proved that you’re no longer in your game.

Some of the spells had drained more MP from you than others, however, you still felt energized even after those many hours you spent testing your skills out. Many were awestruck at some of the spells you cast, demanding you to tell them what tier they were. You didn’t go crazy with the spells so at most some of them were level eight. You had thought that the crowd gathered were going to lose their minds after you informed them that you could go beyond that. Liam quickly asked for you to perform a spell higher than eight but you refused him by saying, “That'd risk the lives of everyone in the village.” You knew that only some of them could do that and which ones are generally safe but you didn’t want to waste the MP.

You think that show of power is what caused Nate to be at such a high level of paranoia around you now and why he hasn’t let up in watching you.

Gently placing the crate and logs back down on the open dirt clearing, between the stables and the cropland where farmers tend to the land, your phantom arm dissipates for you no longer need it anymore.

Your physical strength is enough for now.

Bending over, you slip one of the trunks of a twenty-foot long tree up underneath an arm like a pillow and you maneuver it around your torso so you can place it in front of you while you sit back on the pile to get started on your work.

Nate, on the other hand, finds it frustrating to stand and watch you as you fulfill your duty from where he is. Instead, he sees it perfect to make his way to a nearby fence and lean his more than tired body against to better watch you.

He does so just as you start digging around in the crate, “Hey, Nate?”

“What is it?”

“Which of these tools do I use to skin the bark off the trunks?”

“The draw knife, stupid. It’s the long one with the two handles.”

“Oh,” It only takes you a second to deduce which of the knives he meant and you pull it out, “Thanks, jerk.”

“ _Tsk!_ You’re the bitch.”

“Sure.” You observe the tool for a few seconds, then the tree trunk laid out in front of you, and repeat a few times before you inquire of the tan boy again, “Nate?”

“What now?!”

“How do I use this?”

“ _Uagh!_ ” He throws his head back dramatically and waves a hand up into the air, “You draw it towards yourself! It’s in the fucking name! You pull at the handles while the blade is against the wood so it shaves the surface.” He lifts his head lazily as if his lack of sleep is forcing his body to become sluggish, to antagonize you, “Just make sure not to screw up the wood too much. Don’t want you wasting time having to chop down more trees!”

“Okay, okay! I got it.” After rolling your eyes you try to find the best way to go about shaving the bark off the surface. With it facing you horizontally it is difficult to imagine you shaving it the way you are.

You stand up and walk around the area near the top half of the long log, trying to find a good position to go about cutting the thing, before you end up straddling the log with your legs on either side, stabilizing the trunk with your weight, and your back to the young man. Your dress bunches around your knees awkwardly but pay it little mind as you observe the tool in your hand for a few more seconds, hesitant and afraid that you’ll mess up.

A reminder flashes through your head that you could try again with another trunk if you mess up and the jacked-up ones can be used for other things such as firewood.

With a self-assuring nod, you grip the handles as you place the blade against the bark and pull back.

* _CuurCKK!_ *

You surprise yourself with how easy you expertly slice through the bark.

_Ha! This must be because of my Master Craftsman job class!_

Smiling and more confident in your skills, your hands work faster while your mind wonders once again.

You had felt evil cutting the trees you needed down yesterday, especially due to your rare experiences with healthy trees back on Earth, but felt way better when you learned that your touch could renew a tree back to its original state. You had fully expected the same thing to happen to the trunks, thinking that they’d regrow their roots, but nothing occurred under your hands. Still, nothing happens as your hands expertly shave the rough surface of the wood off, revealing the yellowy white core underneath. You had guessed that it’s either because of your Craftsman skills or your intentions prevented it.

The whole intention thing is confusing to you. Worrying too.

You’re afraid of doing something you want to do that you shouldn’t do. Lashing out for one is an impulse that you find hard to maintain for some reason and it scares you.

What if one day something tips you over the edge or something brushes you wrong?

Will you truly become a monster then? _Will you truly lose your humanity?_

You fear what you can become if you don’t practice self-control. You know that, in your past experiences in being threatened, your mind just goes somewhere else when you’re triggered. It seems like you lose most to all sense of rationality. You’ve never felt anything quite like it before, nor anything as strong. Emotion blinds you in those moments and you have to fight your entire body to stop you from acting out those emotions. Your only barrier from your wrath at those times is your mind and even that is sketchy.

As you thought before, your mind just goes someplace during those times and something...vile and...sick takes its place. Your mind is your own enemy in this body and tends to make you more aggressive than anything you’re accustomed to.

You’ll do everything in your power to prevent that from occurring.

You just hope that the day never comes that the impulse outways your logic.

God have mercy on all the day that occurs.

* _Currrk-CerrrCK!_ *

_Hey, look at the bright side. You’ve done a good job holding back!_ The most that have escaped you so far is lashing words. You can fix the venom that leaks between your clenched teeth, as long as you never allow it to escalate further than that.

* _Ccurrrrrk!_ *

Not to mention that the scent from cut wood is becoming one of your new favorite smells. It's sour and reminds you of grass. Wine grass? Is that a smell? That’s the best way you can describe the scent as. You relish in it as you’re now halfway down the trunk, all sides skinned as you use your weight and legs to rotate the wood while you move down with the knife.

Your vision shifts to Nate to see how he’s holding up and you’re not very surprised to see him barely awake.

Half standing-half slouched against the fence, his head is lobbed to the side and his eyes drooping lazily, unfocused in your direction. Not exactly watching but waiting for something odd it seems. You can tell how hard he’s been fighting off sleep these past few days and now it is weighing on him. You had been tempted to cast Sleep and get it over with countless times, especially when he insisted on being a nuisance, but the level of distrust he has for you is a deterrent. If you cast it and someone found out that you put him to sleep against his will, chaos would ensue. It’s best that you don’t do anything of the sort.

However, he still needs rest.

With that, you continue to work in peace. It’s almost like a trade. Silence for you and rest for him. A fair trade indeed.

* _CkurrrkKK!_ *

The silence seems to be aiding you as you work, your hands making swift and clean progress shaving the overcoat. Almost like your hands have a mind of their own, they pull out the flesh from the exterior, breaking down the brown and green clumps to form piles at the side of the stark log.

You’re starting to find out that this may be one of your new favorite hobbies, working with your hands and utilizing your Craftsman job class.

Back in Yggdrasil, it had been necessary for you to have the skills in the beginning when you used to design additions to your realm. Over time you had less need to craft as more players challenged you, you got other NPCs to do it for you, and there grew no need for it anymore. It just became a nice perk to Sōsaku-sha.

Now utilizing your skills like this though…

It feels right...therapeutic almost. Like you’ve picked back up on a passion project...

Maybe you can use little hobbies like this here in the new world? Craftsmen were generally always needed in the medieval ages. Although you think that it'll be harder to find a place that'd accept you as a woman, it would be a safe and quiet occupation. Not to mention that your job class would make it easy to pick up.

* _Kuh-Creee!_ *

You smile, standing up and dusting yourself off to observe your handy work on the now clean log.

Yeah, that would be nice to have someplace to earn money and good money.

You step off the log and lightly kick the whole twenty-foot tree aside, away from the non-skinned trunks so you can get to work on the next one.

‘ _Not that you need it, though_ ,’ your mind supplies, ‘ _Food isn’t an essential for you it seems._ ’

Yeah, but if you get kicked out of this village after you finish your work here you’ll need someplace to live. Your pride simply cannot allow you to be a squatter.

M _mm_. That’s another thing that you’ve found about your mind now. You’re not only overly aggressive at times but you’re prideful to the point that you’ll put your safety and life on the line to protect it. It’s an even stronger desire than your aggression at times which blows your mind. Not only does it affect the way you act but it cuts down on choices you can make, such as tolerating being homeless.

* _Cuuuurkk!_ *

Well...technically you are homeless. You have no place you can call yours truly but...you have a roof over your head.

You can try building your own home? You are a craftsman...but skill doesn’t translate to knowledge. In other words, even if you’re capable of building yourself a home you still wouldn’t know how to.

That’s why getting a job as a craftsman could really assist you. You could learn.…

But where would you even build a house of your own? _Here?_

That all depends on the disposition of the majority of Bourn to their liking of you.

If you’re being honest, you’ve started to grow a connection to this village even if you’re just paying off debt and you’ve only been here two days, counting onto three. The people seem...happy here. There’s a glimmer in their eyes that you weren’t accustomed to on Earth. While they may be fearful people, they’re generally nice.

You've gained some acquaintances among the women of the village, having dinner with them and chatting, but the men have really grown a liking to you in a different way.

Your cheeks flush some as you continue to clear off the surface of the wood.

Flirts, lingering eyes, kind gestures, little gifts...more so than what you’re used to back on Earth. You haven’t been able to see your reflection clearly yet, only in the reflective surfaces of inanimate objects, but…

You peer at the blurry figure that meets your gaze on the blade of the knife.

...it turns out you’re considered beautiful. Very beautiful in this new form. And because of the natural femininity not just in your features and in the way you conduct yourself seems to be what’s drawing the attention of the opposite sex.

* _CurkKK!_ *

You don’t know how to feel about that though. Intimacy is a foreign thing to you and is the least of your concerns.

But what will you do if one of the boys in this village grows a serious liking to you?

“ _Erk!_ ” Your face lights up bright like a light bulb.

You’d probably die of embarrassment. You don’t know how to deal with men...nor how to interact with them. Not to mention that you’re incredibly shy about anything related to romance. You are more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. Most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content! K-kissing and holding hands-

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You shake your head quickly to clear out the thoughts that entered your mind.

_ENOUGH! Your heart can’t handle it!_

Besides, how could you possibly date someone when you’re not even human and don’t know how long you’ll remain here? Yes, it’s best not.

A sigh leaves you before you finish up skinning the second trunk.

Well that will probably be the only surface issue with the men, hopefully. But both genders seem to have the opposite feelings about you and you have a few guesses as to why.

You have incredible hearing so it’s only natural that you’re able to pick up on the things they’re speaking of.

Jealousy is one. The blaring one.

Evidently many of the women think that you’re going to steal their sons or you'll take all the cute boys for yourself. Then there's the men. They are envious of your abilities and find it strange that you, a woman, is stronger than they are. They find it off putting. It’s a mix but the one thing that they all share is that they are wary of a piece of information that is beginning to float around.

Rumors of what you truly are-are starting to circulate through gossip. You knew this would happen eventually but…*sigh* it’s frustrating that you're grotesque. A human stuck in the body of a heteromorph.

_What a wonderful predicament!_

You kick the skinned log harder than necessary and it clunks with the other, making a loud clapping noise.

Nate jolts awake from his spot, blinking a couple of times as if realizing where he is and what’s going on, before he strings a line of curses beneath his breath.

You wince an apology to the young man but also the fact that your temper got the best of you again.

You need to work on self-restraint. Especially since you hold so much power as your avatar.

It sucks that intentions are the controls. You don’t trust yourself.

You pick up the next tree and set it down so you can get to work on it.

Maybe it’d be better that you live alone...for now at least until you have a better grasp on yourself. You’d love to have the company of people but you’re pretty dangerous. There's a reason why your avatar's realm is far from the nine worlds and only the strongest players can find you. You don’t want to prove to them that they’re the very thing that they think you are.

_A monster._

* _CoCurrrCKK!_ *

Mmm...but how will you learn if you don’t seek out individuals who can help you? How will you find the answers you want if you sit in a cabin playing with magic? Not to mention how you’d become a crazy hermit if all you did is fear yourself and what you can do.

No, it’s best not to do that. You don’t like the idea anyway.

But how will you overcome the fact that you’re just a beast waiting in the dark, ready to sink their teeth into whoever dares get in their way?

….

You can keep practicing self-control...you are getting...better...despite how hard it is…

….

*Sigh* _If there were only someone who could help you learn to control yourself_ …

….

….

…?

...Is there?

* _CrrKcUrrrRKK!_ *

If there is someone...how would you be able to find such an individual? They’d have to be powerful themselves so that they can help you. You doubt that someone would have abilities near your own in this world since you were so powerful in Yggdrasil...but…

You can’t rule out the fact that there might be someone...you should never assume you’re the most powerful, the least you fear to fall.

_That...is wrong though. I am the strongest...Sōsaku-sha is…_

*Sigh* No. That's not you. Your pride is once again speaking. So annoying.

* _CcurrrCkk!_ *

Whether or not you're the strongest or not matters little right now. What matters is if you can get the strength you have under control.

_So where to find strong people_...hmm…

….

“Nate!”

“ _Ack!_ ” Just as he starts to nod off again, Nate jumps at the sound of your call, “Mother f- _What?!_ ”

Putting down the drawing knife, you turn your torso to face him, “Where do strong people usually gather?”

“Up your ass, that’s where!”

“Nate, just answer this one question, _please?_ I’ll try not to pester you anymore after this.”

Groaning a fit, he tiredly relents, “ _Fine!_ Some...pretty powerful adventurers gather in the guilds in cities like E-Rantel. It’s where they can find jobs and collect payment.”

“What...are adventurers? I keep hearing everyone talk about them but I don't know who they are.” You could take a couple of guesses but you want facts.

“...Wait, Liam hasn’t spilled the tea to you yet?” Seeing you shake your head to he huffs, “Well, to make it short and sweet, adventurers receive and solve requests accepted by the Adventurer's Guild. The main roles of adventurers involve hunting down monsters, like _you_ ,” He squints accusingly, “providing protection for important figures, collecting rare materials, yadda yadda.” Stopping to yawn, he reaches under the collar of his vest. When his hand retreats he is holding up what looks to be a dog tag, “I am a silver rank adventurer. In other words, it’s my job to make sure you’re not a threat.” A smirk slips past his lips, “Get it, freak? I kill monsters like you for a living.”

“...” You swallow down the retort that had boiled up at his slightly threatening tone, “...so...you're a mercenary of some sort?”

His smirk drops at not getting the response he wanted out of you and lets out a sharp “ _Tsk!_ ” before slipping the dog tag back underneath his collar, “No. We’re not. That’s a whole different thing. Mercenaries aren’t held to the laws of a guild. They tend to do more dirty work. _Psh! Fucking jackasses..._ ”

Really?...You’d think someone like Nate would be affiliated with mercenaries more so than the adventurers but the way he speaks down to his darker counterparts shows his true nature. You want to ask him why but it doesn’t seem to be the right time. “Okaaay...so...strong people are adventurers?”

“Generally, yeah. We all have to meet some requirements to get into the guild...but I’m not going to sugar coat it.” He sniffs haughtily, “Most to all adventurers I’ve seen in the guild only have a little bit more weapon experience than the common farmer. Copper and iron rank are reserved for those kinds of people but sliver and up is where true power comes into play.” He smirks again knowing that he’s talking highly of himself but you ignore it.

“I see. What are all the ranks and...what kind of people can have them?”

“...” The gears are moving in his skull, slowly due to lack of sleep but still cranking nevertheless as he processes the question you’ve asked, “Well, copper rank is the lowest of course. Everyone has to start out as one when you join the guild. However, those who remain tend to be people who can’t fight more than a goblin. Iron is a step up from that as they are people who have a bit more combat ability but still really struggle to take down monsters like ogres. Sliver is third. They are on par with veteran soldiers. Magic casters and the like stand out more in this field and up as well as legitimate martial artists and weapon handlers.”

Martial arts? Isn’t that fighting styles like judo and boxing? They have that here in this world?

“The next rankings are hard to get to though. Gold ranks are on par with that of elite soldiers. By adventurer ranking standard, Gold is the highest rank a normal human without any talent can attain. ‘Capped at Gold’ is the term used to describe the limit.”

“That’s kind of harsh to say that people who can’t get higher than gold don’t have talent. It seems like an impressive feat to me.”

“No. You don’t understand.” He barks back at you, “Capped at Gold means that they don’t have any talent above the normal person. They don’t have a lot of martial arts skills or magic, probably a little more than the core basics, and they aren’t talent holders. That’s what it means to not have talent. However, that doesn’t rule out that they aren’t skilled. Hell, there’s some pretty strong golden rank adventurers but gold is the limit to normal people. _Get it?_ ”

“I guess…” So the rank a common human can achieve...so those you want to search for might exist higher than gold rank. “So what rank goes beyond gold?”

“There are four ranks.” The man rubs his eye frustratedly as he continues, “Platinum is right after gold. They are a step up and can do a bit more than the most skilled warriors. However, Mithril stands out above them. This is the point when you get into abnormally powerful people. They are on par with the ultra-elite warriors in the kingdom. The next top-rank is Orichalcum. These individuals have a disgusting amount of ability and I’m not exaggerating when I say that.” He huffs again, “Even the magic casters at this level can use fourth-tier magic at least.”

“Fourth-tier?” Your expression falls, “But...that isn’t much...considering what I can do…”

“ _Tsk!_ W-well...y-you’re a monster!” Nate spits, “Of course you're going to have abnormal abilities from humans! Besides, I said at least fourth-tier for magic casters! At LEAST! You always complain about me not listening to you, eh?!”

“Alright! Alright! I get it...but fourth-tier magic…” That’s a little...pathetic isn’t the word but…

This is definitely disappointing. That’s amateur magic according to Yggdrasil standards...Uwaah, you hope Nate’s right about them being more powerful than that.

“Then what’s the ranking above them?”

“Adamantite. It’s the highest level an adventurer can get to. They’re even considered heroes amongst the nations once they reach the rank, regardless of their nationality. There are only a handful of Adamantites, the few being a part of the parties Blue Roses and Red Drop though I’m sure that there are others in other nations.”

“They’re that rare, huh?” So if you want to find someone strong to train you, looking for adamantite heroes would be a good start? If you do find them, what then? How would you get them to train you?

Paying them? _Gah_ , you need money for that and you’re not keen on using your gold yet. That’s a last resort.

A show? You don’t know what showing your abilities would do. Probably their respect?

Or worse, their wrath.

Wa _hhh_...probably not the best idea…

_So what could you do?_

“Hmmm…” You turn away from Nate to continue where you left off, “I understand. Thank you for answering my questions.”

“Wha- _Hey!_ ” Nate fumes as he accusingly points a finger in your direction, “Why did you even ask for all that anyway, _freak?! Are you even listening to me?! Hey!_ ”

* _CuuurrrRCKK!_ *

The satisfying peeling back of bark is your answer to which he curses at you some more until he’s too tired to continue, leaving you in the silence of the atmosphere once again and more space for you to think.

So according to Nate the best place to look for strong people is the capitals and big cities in the nation. When you go to E-Rantel, to which you can guess you will inevitably do at some point, you can visit the guild and ask where to find these Adamantite heroes. Then you can see what they’re made of.

….

_But...what if they’re not all that impressive or are too weak to teach you any real restraint?_

Her _mmm….This is an issue_. Sōsaku-sha is op. An avatar that was created to be able to wipe out even the strongest, most capable of players, not to mention that they have abilities that couldn’t be matched in Yggdrasil. Since it seems that the same can be said for your avatar in this new world it’ll be a challenge to find anyone who can measure up to that.

Hmm... _wait._

_If there aren’t any strong humans then why not look for strong subhumans and grotesques?_

Human’s aren’t known for their strength...but elves, giants, demons, and the like…

There’s even frost dragons here so you’re sure that there are other similar NPCs from Yggdrasil here.

Hell, you could even try seeking out this so-called Wise King since you’re already close to the forest.

All in all, you hope that there are some truly powerful beings here, for your sake and others.

* _CcuuuurrK-K!_ *

_But is that the most important thing right now? Is training really it?_

__

__

_What about surviving? What does Sōsaku-sha need to survive?_

Not food or drink apparently.

Sleep is something that you can do but it doesn’t seem necessary. You have to make yourself want to sleep before you can. In addition to that, it doesn’t seem like you can wake yourself up once you go to sleep.

A scary thought that you could just close your eyes and never open them again.

_Maybe it’s best that you don’t sleep._

“Mm _mm_.” You pout as you stand and kick the third trunk aside.

_But I love to sleep. This freaking sucks!_

__

__

_So would it even matter to find shelter? Would you even need it since you shouldn’t and don’t need rest?_

Well...you should have a place to store stuff. You tend to be a collector after all.

“Uwahh...so much to take into consideration. Too much…”

_Remember, baby steps. You’ll overwhelm yourself at this rate._

“R-right…one thing at a time.” You pick up the next trunk and set it in place, straddling it to continue to skin.

You got to finish your work here. Once you learn whether or not these people want you here or not will determine the options you can have. You shouldn’t worry about the what-ifs and whatnots especially when they might not even happen.

Besides, your true goal is to learn what has occurred and if there are any players here with you that you can attempt to bring back home.

You’re positive that you’re not the only one...you can’t be…

“Hey, Sō.”

“ _Hm?_ ” You stop your cutting to focus on the one who called out to you, “Oh, Vance. Good morning or…” Looking at the sky you realize how much time has passed with you working, “good afternoon? Ah-ha...what brings you here?”

The young man in question approaches at a relaxed pace which gives you time to check out his...odd outfit. It quite surprised you when you first saw him in it and it turns out that it is his work clothes.

It is a full-sized navy jumpsuit romper covered in steel buttons. The romper is baggy at the bottom but it is tucked into some dark boots. A dark gear belt sits on his waist along with a similar colored scarf around his neck which covers half of his face. His bow and arrows sit securely on his back.

You had guessed with Vance’s abilities, by the way he dresses, and assumed that he’s a Scout or a Rogue but, without a doubt, he's 100% a Ranger. He’s also really fast and has good accuracy from what you’ve observed when you had him help you out with some of your self-evaluations. That only further proved your theory but you have yet to ask him.

“I wanted to check up to see how you and…” Vance trails off as he notices Nate slouched on the fence again but this time he’s fast asleep. Both of you take a moment to process the situation before an exhale leaves you both, “him are holding up. Guess he needs that.”

“I agree. I think I scared him.”

“Nn...Don’t blame yourself. He’s the one choosing to do this.” He turns back to you with his leveled gaze. “How have you been? I know Nate isn’t exactly the warmest person.”

“I haven’t killed him yet so I’d say I’m faring well, haha!” You giggle at your jest but the slight pinch of the boy’s brow doesn’t go unnoticed, “Eh heh...don’t worry. Even the fragile shell of an egg can’t crack under the palm of a strong man...so I don’t think he’ll crack mine.” Even without your weird illustration, you can see the context.

You’re much more formidable than an egg so it’ll take a lot more than some simple pressure to make your composure crack. The only issue that there’s more to the expression that doesn’t leave your understanding. Eggs are strong but they can and will bust under the pressure of a thumb, the intent to destroy. If you are put into harm's way intentionally, you will lash out. You know you will even if you don’t want to.

You don’t finish your illustration but instead listen to Vance as you continue to work, “I see. Though, checking up on you two isn’t my only reason for coming.”

“Oh? Then for what else, might I ask?”

“I wanted to see your progress. You're doing this all on your own so...” Vance makes his way to the logs, the ones that aren’t skinned, and sits himself down on them near you.

“Eager to see me finished so I will leave?”

“...Not necessarily.”

“Really? I thought one of Nate’s friends would want me gone. Especially since I seem to be causing so much trouble.”

“I think...it’s more so us causing the trouble than you.”

“Maybe...so why don’t or...do you want me gone?”

He looks away from you, “...I don’t know.”

“You’re not sure?” Seeing him nod you make a humming noise in your chest, “Then what makes you want me to stay? I can already assume the reasons why anyone wouldn't want me to.”

Not only are you curious for his reasons but you can use what he informs you of to your advantage. Putting into practice what he tells you can greatly improve your likelihood of being accepted by more people not just here but in the future.

….

_Why is it so hard to act human now?_

__

__

_Have you forgotten the very basics?_

“I do have my doubts but...it's a hard life to be a single woman. Even I can say that so I'd feel bad if we drove you away." Vance shakes his head at your expression, "But that's not the reason I wouldn't want you to go. I’d say that...I’ve made some assumptions.” Vance turns his gaze back to you where you continue shaving. “Dare say, I...believe you.”

“Believe me? On what?”

“Everything.” He leans his body forward as if to peer into your soul and it makes you swallow, “Your story has remained consistent from the very moment you greeted us. Usually, liars can’t do that.”

“Heh, I could just be telling the same lie over and over again though. I hardly believe that’s the only reason you have.”

“Yes. I’m sure you know Nate isn’t the only one who has been watching you.” You nod, “I’ve seen the way you act not just around him but every single person in Bourn and…” His eyes lift slightly as if he is smiling under his scarf, “...you haven’t been here for long...yet you love us, don’t you?”

* _CCcurrr_ -*

The knife halts as Vance’s words hit you. Your head turns to him to meet his gaze with your own. With his face half-covered, you can’t tell what he’s thinking. It almost tempts you to reach out and touch him to find out.

He continues when he takes notice of your silence, “It may not be obvious but you look really happy when you hear children playing and people laugh. Am I right?”

“...” A flash of memories come up due to what Vance prompted and a soft curve to your rosy lips appears.

“Guess I am.” he leans back satisfied by your response, “You enjoy the happiness of others. That’s becoming of you from the monsters we are used to. You’re going out your way, even if it may be for selfish gain, to earn our trust. That either means you’re a truly wicked being who likes to twist human feelings or you're kind-hearted. What proved which is true was when you used your magic in front of us all those few days ago. You have...incredibly powerful magic.” Vance shakes his head as if he still can’t believe it, his fists clenched so hard they begin to shake. “Even beyond that of what a God should possess.” Your face scrunches up at his comparison but since he is still talking you keep quiet, “Despite that, you listen to our demands and haven’t harmed any of us. If you wanted to, you already would have.”

“So...you want me to have a place here in this village?” At his nod, a sigh escapes you. At least you know that one person has your back now. But how to get everyone else to see that...you’re sure your popularity has won over some but you don’t think that’s enough.

“Mmf, I came here to tell you about my idea, without Nate listening because he’d never allow it. Now that he’s sleeping, it’s the perfect time to come upon a compromise.” Wait, wha- “I’m planning on vouching for you on the vote and I’ll be convincing others to do the same so that you’ll have a better chance.”

“ _Huh?!_ R-really? You mean it?!” He affirms and a huge, goofy, glittery smile grows, displaying all of your pearly whites to their full glory, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“However, I’ll need something in return for my service.”

“...Huh?” Your smile slips some but you try not to assume what he could want in return without asking him first, “What is it?”

Clasping his gloved hands together, he leans forward again to speak, “I’ve found that you like making deals. While that may be something you share with demons, you don’t make it unfair for the others like they do, at least from what I’ve observed.”

“....Thaaaanks?”

“So I want to make a deal with you.” He points at you which has you bending the other way, “You’ll do what you said you would and you’ll become guardian over this village. You remember what that all implied?”

“U-uh, yes, I do.” That’s one of the deals you made when you first were negotiating, the third one indeed:

_“What else are you offering?” The old man strokes his beard as he contemplates your first offer but is open to your next one._

_“Let me live amongst your village.”_

_“Hell NO!” Nate hisses as he stomps out of the pin to you with slight sass, swinging his legs in a cocky way. “Monsters aren’t welcome in our village!”_

_Ouch._

_“Even one that plans on making sure that you’ll never go hungry again?” In a blink, Nate’s scowl turns to one of shock at your calm reply. “How about one that will make sure you’ll never get sick? One that will heal broken and weary bones? Ward off any threat that will come close to this village? I can make your village prosperous if you allow me to be its guardian. It’s the least I can do if you allow me to stay.”_

You said that, essentially, you’d take care of all their needs. _Uwahhh_...seems like a lot of work...but you said that that’s what you’d do if you were allowed to stay. Only fair that you keep your word. Besides, why would you allow anything bad to happen to the people who’d take you in? Right now you’re just here to pay off a debt but to be welcome?

...You probably wouldn’t mind helping them if they do.

“You will hold up your bargain and take care of us. Is that clear?”

“Yeah. I was planning on doing that already.”

“And because of that, I wanted to add more to the deal.” Wait- _more?! What could he mean more?!_ “In addition to protecting this village...you will train Liam, Nate, and I in the ways of magic and combat.”

“ _WhAT?!!_ ” You drop the draw knife as you turn your body to the dark-haired boy in shock, “You want the three of you to become my disciples?!”

“Yes.”

“B-but why?!”

“You are the most powerful magic caster I know. In fact, you are probably the most powerful magic caster in history. If there is anyone more capable it’s you. I’d want you to train us so we can become more powerful. We are all adventurers you see. Do you know what they are?”

“A-ah, yes. Nate told me…but you want me, a monster, to teach you all my abilities to become better monster hunters? Isn’t that counterintuitive on my part?”

“Counterin...you mean nonsensical for you?”

“Yes, that’s what counterintuitive means.”

“I see...probably, but it’s our duty as adventurers to protect people from monsters. Bourn is often attacked by them so you’ll essentially be doing our jobs if you become a guardian. We three won’t earn money that way so if you teach us, we’ll be doing your job for you. Sounds fair?”

“Bu-Nate hates me, he wouldn’t even want to be trained by me, and besides…” You have a lot more worrisome things on your plate right now. You were just thinking about finding someone to train you and now you’re being asked to become a teacher yourself!

“Most likely but if he has a change in heart I’d like for you to welcome him, that’s all I ask. If you do these things, I promise I’ll turn this village in your favor. What do you think?”

“A _hhg_.” You rub your neck as you mull over his offer.

On the one hand you get a clear shot to having a place here, the only place you know in this whole world. While that may not be all bad, considering you’ll more or less will be accepted, there’s the fact that if anything bad happens here, such as a monster attack, a famine, or a plague, you’ll be responsible for everything. If that’s not stressful enough, you’ll have to train three monster hunters to be more proficient at killing you. Not to mention that the rumors about your true identity as your avatar is spreading amongst the people of Bourn.

_Is it safe to live here where fear festers in their hearts?_

If you leave, you’ll more or less have a fresh start and will have the freedom to explore and learn that you won’t have if you stay. Your true goal is to learn more about this world, search for players, and a way back home but if you’re stuck here what then? How will you progress?

You’ve learned more or less what civilizations exist near here, E-Rantel for instance. You’ll probably make a fool of yourself in one way or another but you’ll be in a capital, a hub of information. Not to mention that the adventurer guild is there where you could search for adamantites. You could also go to a library and learn more from there. Getting a job is also an option.

Anything is possible if you leave here but...you will not be welcome back here in the future.

Hmmm...a place you can call home with people who either love or fear you or to venture out as a foreigner and stumble around…

These aren’t very good options...there’s still the possibility that you’ll be welcomed here after you finish your work, even without Vance’s interference, but the rumors aren’t making it easy….

It seems like it’s a choice between staying and leaving in the end...so...

**What will you do?**

I’ll take up Vance’s offer.

I’d rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will you be more adventure oriented or relationship? The choice is up to you. Also, I hope you all like your new form. It's not permanent of course but you'll look like this any time you're human from now on (except special occasions of course). Sōsaku-sha's overall look is not just what they observed from the village but a combination of the color palettes of their realm and their own biology. In other words, there's a reason why they look the way they do.
> 
> It's the last month of the fall semester so this is when things get serious. I am dreading what is to come....I've also been working on and off with some artwork that I'll be posting soon that I'm sure a certain person will like~ Speaking of which, hey [Download077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/pseuds/Download077), hope you don't mind me referencing your work into this chapter. I couldn't help myself (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄). I also plan on connecting a few other's works into my AU, I just got to see how I can. Thank you for all the love and support, it makes it all the more sweeter to give this all to you! Have a wonderful day, eat properly, and sleep like the dead!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59770777)


	26. Chapter 5: GOING DEEPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance. Choosing to venture out to a mountainous region you find a cave system...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! That last semester was a doozy, especially because of what all happened in November, so I couldn't meet my scheduled update. However! I am here now and have four new chapters out just in time for 2021. Also, **WARNING!!! If you haven't read the light novel volume 12 yet for Overlord, this chapter contains spoilers for it.** The rest of this path will also be heavily driven by the contents from volume 12 so either catch up and read that awesome book or skip this route. Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59969734)

**Chapter 5: GOING DEEPER**

“T-there has been a slight change of plans.” You hum as you make up your mind.

This is an entirely unprecedented and impossible situation to be in and just as much as you’re confused and afraid, you’re also curious.

Plus, there will be times when things don’t go according to plan and you’ll have to accommodate to those changes. That is the rule of nature. Anything and everything that can go wrong will go wrong and only those who adapt will survive.

Now is no different.

While there is the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat,’ few know the continuation of it which is ‘but satisfaction brought it back.’ Who knows how far that’ll apply to you but you want to see first hand what this world has to offer you, especially now that you’ve learned that there may be intelligent life in this new world.

You nod before turning your head to look up into the sky where you believe your realm is, “We’ve found something interesting and I’ve planned on investigating it a little further. However, with that said we shouldn't keep the Anointed waiting. Besides, the spells I cast on you three will cool down soon. To this, I’ll have your group report back and relay what we’ve collected on our mission.”

You don’t stop talking to prevent the Reborn from trying to refuse you and to avoid running out of time on the spells and buffs.

“Skinner, since you are the only one who I’m talking to right now, you’ll act as my voice when you return. Understand? You must inform the Anointed what I am about to tell you.”

“Y-yes, my creator...I will not fail.”

“Good. You will be my tongue for the time being so listen closely to what I’m about to inform you of.”

You could practically hear the Sluagh swallow under the pressure of your command to which you almost blirt out an apology for giving them such a heavy responsibility, but time is of the essence.

“These are the words of your creator, Sōsaku-sha…. A _uh_ …A high-risk situation has befallen my realm. It has been transported to an unknown location to which even I can’t identify. With this in mind, my word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted.

“In continuation, spread the word that if any Anointed, Disciple, or Reborn feels or takes notice of a shift in their abilities they are to report it immediately, no matter how small. If the strength of one who serves me were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel. That would be a disastrous fault in this time of crisis to ignore such. We must find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut your self off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us.

“In the light of all this, my group has stumbled upon a clue in our predicament and we’ll be investigating it by the time you receive this message. I do not plan on dwindling too long and will return shortly with the results of our search. However, even though we may be practicing the utmost caution, we are still in unknown territory. Due to this, we may run into trouble. If we don’t return within three hours tops, you can assume that this has been the case. A rescue party will have to be assembled but know that no living creature can leave the Seiun due to the environment outside. At the very least, use buff spells that protect against freezing, fire, and blast. Spells that grant Flight will also need to be required. Anyone who only relies on the physicality of flight such as wings will not be able to move freely outside my realm. You’ll have to rely on magic.

“Our current location is the snowy mountains on the closest continent that reaches the ocean. The mountain we’re on should have a patch of flowers at its peak. There you’ll descend until you find a cave that also has flowers at its mouth.”

As you say that, you float down until your feet hit the cold ground for the wildflowers from before to sprout again. Ascend picks you back up once you believe there are enough colorful flowers around to be noticeable.

“We’ll be inside the cave tunnels. But a word for warning, if we run into something that holds us back for that long, it’ll be a great danger since it could even prove troubling to me. Attempt to Message me before coming forth so that you’re not also put into the line of fire. I’ll direct the rescue party accordingly if that does happen. Until then, I expect that my word has become action by the time we do so. Protect my realm in my absence and remain vigilant. That is all. Did you collect all that, Skinner?”

“Yes, my creator!”

_Huh. You really spoke like a ruler._ You didn’t think you could do it. Maybe you had it within you...or Sōsaku-sha is affecting you...They do have the perk Ruler of Rulers. Maybe that’s what it is?.... Well, whatever the case you’re starting to feel secure and in control of your situation even though you’re completely lost to whatever’s occurring.

“Good. You three may return to the Citadel. All those waiting for our return can be dismissed as well. However, if they refuse and want to wait for us, they can do so as long as they’re not needed elsewhere. Understood?”

“Of course, my creator.”

“Be safe as you head back. You’re dismissed.” Your message is cut off as you drop your hand, staring out at the sky for a moment or so, before turning back to the two. “Jest, Nictis, as you may have heard, we are continuing our reconnaissance a little while longer. I highly doubt that we’ll find anything related to our predicament here. However, I do think this may educate us on this world. Any and all information about this planet is one of my highest priorities right this instant. So in the face of knowledge, I am but a moth drawn to the light. But what will be the source? A jewel or a flame? We have yet to know…”

You scold yourself mentally for yet another slip of the tongue. What is with you and illustrations now? This has to do with your avatar somehow. No way it isn’t.

You shake your head to continue, “...so let us practice caution. I know we have been so far but let us not falter and become lax.”

“Yes, my creator.” They both bow their heads in a nod as they affirm in unison. Beyond that, Nictis is the only one who speaks further, “We, your servants, will give you all the jewels and more this world has to offer and shield you from any flame that may exist among them.”

“Mmm. Thank you.” You float closer to the frozen wall of rocks with a peculiar look and a question in mind, “Now, how will we proceed? I could use magic to clear a pathway but...” You look over to Nictis who stands two heads above you where you float. “I have little knowledge of how that would affect the stability of the cave system. Since you’re more familiar than the rest of us, what would you suggest?”

“Umu...I’m very humbled that you believe I’d know more than our grand creator.” Nicitis shifts his weight on each foot bashfully until his pupils constrict some in the face of the hurdle. “Besides, you shouldn’t burden yourself with doing something so petty and beneath you such as clearing some pebbles. I can handle this on your behalf.”

_“O-oh?”_

You could barely make a response in the face of such flattering words. Though, two of your brain cells puzzle together that a ruler wouldn’t just do all the manual labor on their own as you have been, not to mention that doing so is draining on your mana. That is a critical factor to keep in mind while in unknown and possibly enemy territory. Besides, whatever the wendigo is planning may be better than what options popped into your head, especially for the sake of the stability of the cave. You’d hate to have it collapse because you don’t know how to control your new(ish) powers.

“T-then, Nictis, if you don’t mind...I’ll leave this to you.”

“I’m grateful for the chance to do anything for you.” He is up against the rocks in one full stride of his long legs to then stand wide in the face of it. “If you’d please, my creator, I’d like for you to stand back. I’d never forgive myself if I dirtied your glorious form with any dust that may come about me clearing the way.” You watch as he hunches over and spreads out his arms to his sides, hands sprawled out wide and claws extending and growing impossibly sharper.

Realizing that he’s about to attempt clearing out the icy rocks by hand, you listen to Nictis and float back to the mouth of the cave. Jest follows along with you, looking about with his bunny ears constantly twitching. He’s continuing his task of remaining lookout and making sure nothing is around.

“Thank you.” Nictis huffs as he peeks over his hairy shoulder to see your distance before turning back around and thrusting his arms into the crevices of the rock.

Loud cracking noises soon take up the space as the undead beast goes loose on the rubble. Boulder after boulder is yanked from their spots, like a child plucking grapes off a vine, before being tossed aside out the mouth of the cave.

You watch, wide-eyed and quiet at the marvelous show of strength.

_You couldn’t imagine doing anything close to what the undead is doing currently as a human._

You had a hard time opening jars back home, even with the assistance of a rubber glove and hot water at hand. Not to mention the devices made explicitly to open such things still didn’t do much to make the process any easier. Even those stupid packaged products are a pain...

So...to see someone-or...something so easily chip away at what you couldn’t imagine putting a scratch in by hand takes your breath away...if you had any that is.

Though, it shouldn’t be a surprise. Nictis may not be one of the Unmei no gundan but every Reborn within the Citadel are all level 100 or very close to it. Not to mention, if you remember correctly, Nictis’ job classes and perks are more physically oriented rather than magically. Ripping apart a wall of ice shouldn’t be at all hard for them hypothetically speaking.

With their high stats aiding him, the wendigo is making amazing progress, continuing to fling rocks out of the way as if the blockage was offending you.

Watching one particular boulder fly through the air and out to tumble down the side of the mountain with the others, a series of questions pops into your head.

What were Nictis physical levels? His attack levels, if you remember right, should be around 78. That’s pretty high in all considering...so how does that correlate to his normal strength. He’s obviously using some class skills like the ones that allowed him to extend his talons. He’s probably combining the two...but...if you compare that to your avatar... which has a physical attack of 93...could you do what Nictis is now that your body has changed?

You don’t get to ponder long as the wendigo finishes up clearing the path by crushing the smaller stones under his foot that were strewn in front of the rock’s maw. “The pathway is now clear, my creator.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Nictis.” You hover over out from your hiding spot to then peer into what was of the cave. It was a little underwhelming since it just all looked like rock and ice but, if Nictis was right about the stacking of the rocks from before, there’s more that could be found within. Not to mention that the total birth of the opening was one that made you wonder what could fit into an entrance so wide...

Maybe you’re thinking too hard on it. What matters is that could be found deeper within.

However, your past gamer instincts scream at you not to just go barreling through a cave system. More often than not and even in Yggdrasil, they were hot spots for traps, enemy encounters, and mazes.

Your mind supplies you that any gamer shouldn’t be focused too much on what gems or chests could be lying in wait to be looted but rather what’ll be in your way to get to such treasures.

“Hermm...this is…”

So what should your best course of action be? You don’t want to run into anything dangerous. How would that make you look to these NPCs? Not to mention that this isn’t truly a game anymore even though some of the mechanics are the same…

“What to do, what to do...mmm…”

Trouble is unavoidable, your mind supplies you. Sooner or later, the longer you're here the more likely it’ll occur. The only thing you can do is learn and prepare.

That doesn’t mean that you should be a fool who throws caution to the wind.

You have Nictis and Jest here alongside who you can utilize. All you have to do is think this through…

_So what is the first thing you’d do if you intend to search an unknown location?_

“Mmm...well…” I’d send a scout ahead to make sure the coast is clear. That way the majority isn’t put in harm's way. If there is nothing then the rest of the group can proceed or they can prepare for the inevitable obstacle in their path…

That’s similar to what you’ve already done with this reconnaissance mission...in that case, who of the three of you is most capable of being the scout…

You’re most likely not it. Your avatar wasn’t built for stealth. In fact, you don’t have any perks that support stealth. Plus, you don’t trust yourself. Your investigation skills only extend to that of pixels and graphic cues...and maybe a DM’s word choice. You can’t roll for a perception check so you’d have to rely solely on what little brain matter is up in your skull to connect some dots. Something as real as booby traps and more that could exceed what you’ve experienced outside your solitary lifestyle.

Besides, you are certain the two undead with you would rather die than let you go ahead alone.

_So which of the two would be a better fit to scout ahead?_

The answer is almost too easy.

“I must apologize that I keep tasking you with more assignments, but I’ll need you to scout ahead of us, Nictis.”

“Please, don’t worry. I exist to serve you.”

“Hermm...Thank you.” You turn your head to Jest who is slightly looking lonely but hundreds of times more frightening as his red beady eyes bore into you.

While Jest may have better stealth stats than Nictis, especially since their main job class is Assassin, the wendigo is better suited for this assignment than the vampire.

Ultimately, wisdom exceeds skill in this scenario, and one of the few things that Reborn hold over that of the Disciples and the Anointed are their experience on the field.

Nictis has shown time and time again since you’ve all arrived onto this alien world that he is highly knowledgeable about your current environment. If any of you are going to notice something, it’ll be him.

Jest, on the other hand, has nothing in that department. He doesn’t even have battle experience since no player had ever gotten past the second floor of the Citadel.

The only thing he does have experience in however is remaining guard. With his assassin skills, you fully intend on putting them to full use.

“I will remain here with Jest while you secure the area within.” Jest automatically looks maniacal since his animalistic clown face doesn’t compute emotions well. The sudden joy at your decision makes him appear like a deranged serial killer in your eyes. You swallow before continuing. “Take note of everything out of place, no matter how little. Return to us in fifteen minutes and inform us of what you may or may not have found. We’ll venture together after that if deemed safe. Retreat if you think you’re in danger. Are my words clear?”

“Yes, my creator.”

He bows his head in a nod before you wave your dominant hand for him to go forth. “Be safe.”

“Yes. I will return shortly with gems that you seek.”

He’s clinging onto your illustration if his words mean anything. Nictis plunges forth but stops suddenly where the ice pitters out in the tunnel, staring intensely at the lining of it. When he runs a couple of claws over the rippled edges of it you almost ask him what’s up but he sets out quickly on his search once again, trotting out of sight in the curves of the cavern.

Humming in curiosity and anticipation, you turn away and float up the side of Jest. “Will you be keeping guard over us?”

“Most definitely! You can count on me.” He bares his needle-like teeth at you in which you slowly puzzle together that it is a smile.

You airily laugh as you cross your arms, “A-ah erm...I appreciate it…” Letting that be, Jest and you remain silent as you both get lost in your thoughts for different reasons. Him in wonder and you in confusion.

Theories of possibilities and plans for the next step after this all flutter through your mind, but truly you’re at a loss for words or definitive thoughts. You find that after ten minutes, you’re just thinking random nonsense and decide to just focus on the vision Undeath Slave Sight gives you.

But nothing pops out to you at all through the wendigo’s eyes. Rocks, rocks, and more rocks are all. You do notice him freezing up in some areas of the caverns but he usually only does so for a handful of seconds before running off again. His movements slightly remind you of how roaches would skitter in the city you call home. They’d periodically halt to smell their surroundings before continuing off where they’d be investigating. Relating that to Nictis, you do see the similarity.

A few minutes later, you have to slightly calm down Jest when he gets jumpy at Nictis’ return to your group with news.

“Did you find anything peculiar?

“Yes, my creator.” With the affirmative, drool leaks out down from the edges of his jaws. “I found a few noticeable indications that there has been life living in the caves.”

_“Oh?”_

“Mph, at the very entrance to this cave,” you all look over to the hole in the side of the mountain, “behind all the rocks was ice. Now given the climate, that wouldn’t be an odd occurrence since snow would eventually seep past the cracks in the rocks over time...but the ice would be trailed away if that were the case and not to the quantity that there had been.” He turns to lower his eye lights at you once more. “I suspect that whoever had blocked off this entrance also used ice magic to seal it up from the inside.”

“Really…” _Not only intelligent life could exist here but magic too?! That’s amazing! Scary but cool!_ However, you still had to ask, “What is the possibility that it was natural?”

A rumbling growl acts as a hum from the beast in question, “Highly unlikely...no, I’d say almost impossible.”

Nodding at the reply you prompt him to continue, “What else did you find?”

“Unnatural scratches left on the surfaces of the cave. If they were made by a creature I’d say that it is an extraordinarily large one. The size of them and where they were located indicate such.”

“Ice and something big, herm?” Jest peeps to which Nictis and you turn your attention to. “If these two things are connected, wouldn’t that mean the culprit for the blockage is something like an ice giant? Maybe even an ice elemental or Dragonoid?”

“I do think these two things are correlated.” Nictis hums again, “My creator, what do you think of this?”

“Mmm...well...those are very good plausible guesses...we are in an ice biome and creatures like that are common...but we can’t be certain. We are in a new world with new oddities. It could be an unknown creature...or creatures...Nictis.”

“Yes?”

“Could this have possibly been caused by one creature or many?”

“That’s...hard to say. Sorry, my creator, for my lack of knowledge. All I know is that whatever made these things did so long ago because I couldn’t smell any odors that could have been produced by it.”

“That is fine.” You wave off his regret quickly since you know he knows way more than you, “Was there anything else?”

“There is. This isn’t relating to a possible creature but how the cave system works further within. I didn’t explore it too long since I couldn’t leave our creator waiting but I’ve discovered a maze system. Some cracks litter the ground there that are releasing gases that smell like smokey rotten eggs.” Nitics shakes his skull as if he could still smell it. “I don’t know what could be making those smells but I could only guess it isn’t good.”

“Wait, rotten eggs?”

Jest’s eyes dart over to you as you echo Nictis’ words, “My creator, does that sound familiar?”

“U-u _hm_ , I believe so.” At the wendigo’s description of the smell of the gas, a memory of you watching a nature documentary popped up. “Hydrogen sulfide produces that odor. It’s a gas that is produced from hot springs, decaying organic material, sewers, swamps, and even hum-er...a certain amount of creatures produce small amounts of it. But it’s most well known for existing in geothermal conditions, mainly in volcanic gases. That may be the source.”

“Awsome!” “You’re so wise, my creator!”

“ _Er_ -umu...don’t mention it.” Scratching your neck bashfully, you silently thank the people who filmed those documentaries for you to watch. “I may be wrong though but that is what it sounds like...and the cave leads into the mountain...so it’d make sense that those gases would exist if this were a dormant volcano…”

….

You’re suddenly not liking the idea of setting up a base in an area that could blow up, shivering at the memory of Yellowstone. That was before your time but the recordings of the eruption and the fact that it still affected the world to this day reminds you of the power of sleeping giants.

“My creator.”

“Hm?”

“Is this hydrogen sulfide dangerous?

“Uh...yes. I don’t think it’s a flammable gas...yeah, it shouldn’t be flammable...but it is poisonous if breathed in large quantities and if there are large amounts of it. But if you can smell it, that usually means that there isn’t a lot of it…” Wait, that is if you’re relating this to the smell threshold of humans. None of you are humans… “but we have stronger noses so we cannot let our guard down.”

Nictis’s eye lights constrict, “Is it harmful to undead? I know that we have immunities to gases which don’t inflict acid or fire damage but is this hydrogen sulfide stronger than that?”

“...I think it won’t be a problem for undead.” Especially since the two of them survived just fine in the vacuum of space. “Neither of you needs to breathe and neither do I. Plus, we all have immunities to poison,” or at least you still hope your avatar does, “and buffs that are still active. This won’t pose a threat to us...but we’ll need to be wary of who goes near it in the future...there’s another thing to mention. Hydrogen sulfide isn’t the only gas that is in volcanic fumes. Magma produces many different types, some more harmful than others that remain odorless...so the air down in that maze could potentially be highly toxic...not to us but we should remember this.”

“Yes, my creator.”

The NPCs bow their heads to you to which you turn green and pink in response, “Is that all to your report, Nictis?”

“There is one other thing. The scratches that lead down the tunnel also go down the maze. I would have gone further to investigate but I would not have come back in time.”

“Hmm...then, would you say the caves are generally safe?”

“Besides the gases, the only other issue we could have would be loose rocks. That is all from what I gathered.”

“If that is the case, I’d like you to lead us down the tunnels so we can follow the scratches our friend left behind. Jest will remain guard still and watch the rear. Hopefully, we can find the fellow who blocked the entrance...or what’s become of them.”

“As you wish.” They both bow again before getting into a familiar formation, sandwiching you in the middle. “Please stay close to us.”

“Of course.” That is your only response before Nictis starts leading your group into the depths of the tunnels.

Once you enter do you truly realize how wide it is. Nictis must have not cleared all the rubble out of the entryway because once inside you estimate that the sheer size of it is well near two stories high. Guess you completely underestimated the size of the layout from what you saw through Nictis’ eyes. Jest even seems to be in somewhat awe at the interior from the way his head swivels to take in the surroundings.

Practically anything could fit into a cave of this size, you assume, but only three minutes since the three of you entered does Nictis finally point out a scratch mark.

Your eyes would have bulged out of your head if you still had any at the sight of it.

Near the roof of the cave, there lies a gash in the stone. It’s deep, long, and the sheer width of it is about the same as your arm.

Swallowing down a strange lump in your throat, you prompt to continue forth with your mind only screaming, “What the hell could have done this?!” until the sour smell of egg hits you.

_“Ack!”_ Covering your face to try to stop the smell from being registered, you gag.

“My creator?!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” You wave with one hand while you fruitlessly still try to prevent yourself from smelling the putrid air with the other. God damn! You knew it was going to be bad since you know what rotten egg smells like but- _Urk!_ This is just awful! Curse Sōsaku-sha’s heightened sense of smell! “I just smell the gasses already.”

“...Before we did?” Nictis looks shocked but recovers quickly. “Of course you’d have a stronger sense of smell than the rest of us.”

“That’s our creator.” Jest nods in agreement with the wendigo but you shake your head.

“Heh...Thanks you two...but I’m not seeing how this is a blessing currently.”

“Ah! I apologize.” Nictis grimaces, “I’ll try to lead us quickly to spare you the smell.”

“I appreciate that but don’t let speed distract you from any hidden traps or clues. We’d be foolish to ignore things like that for my sake. Besides, you two are going to be selling the same thing I am very soon. We’ll just have to tolerate it together.”

“Right.” “Of course.”

The three of you continue to make your way further into the tunnels where the space seems to tighten some before returning to its original size. In the space where the rock does constrict some, you can see deep gashes in the rock, as if something was trying to squeeze through.

This happens more often as your group enters the maze that Nictis mentioned. Cracks do line the floor beneath your floating form which releases the gas that is summoning your gag reflex. If you weren’t sensitive to smells before you certainly are now. It feels like it’s in your head now, controlling your every thought and emotion. You can’t focus on anything else except how bad the air smells.

Swallowing again to keep your composure, you shutter out a reminder, “Jest, Nictis. If at any time you feel affected negatively by the fumes just let me know. I’ll cure you if any of you get poisoned.”

They both agreed with you but remained quiet as your group continued through the tunnels.

You thought it couldn’t get any worse but then the smell of rotting fish got added onto the eggs. The torture only grew from there as the sour odors grew further you all headed into the tunnels. At the very moment you feel you’re about to faint you wish by whatever being brought you here to spare you the plight of smell.

In a response that catches you off guard, your sense of smell disappears.

Flabbergasted, you ended up freezing up mid-air and caused the two undead to question your actions once more. You were able to convince them that it was nothing so you don’t waste the limited time you had set out for yourself and continue. However, when Nictis leads you three around the next corner, none of you expected to run into a half-rotted corpse of what looked to be a giant mole.

_“What the-”_

_“Stand back my creator!”_ The wendigo stretches out his arm in front of you as he quickly looks over to Jest. “I wouldn’t want you anywhere near something so dirty. Jest, protect them while I take a look.”

Jest is in front of you faster than you could register because of how focused you are on the body. You try to compare what you can see from what Nictis is investigating.

It has mats of black fur and sharp long talons on all of its appendages. A rat popped into your mind but it’s not a rat either. Is it a hairy version of a dredge? They’re mole-folk from Yggdrasil...no...its body shape is different...and it doesn’t have teeth like them. The one’s on this creature look like ones from a shark. You can see them clearly from the way its mouth is spread wide open and skin around its maw peeled back due to decay. Its eyes are open but it seems that they’ve sunken into the skull and have turned to paste, leaving hallowed out gaps in its wake. The bloated body isn’t faring much better, the hair falling off along with the skin while its insides seemed to have leaked out from everywhere, surrounding them in a brown, coppery, half-dried puddle.

A morbid thought crosses your mind at the last second when you ponder over how this creature’s body could be decaying in an area that is lacking oxygen-

“My creator.”

“H-huh? Oh, yes?” You shift your attention to the heavily drooling Nictis…

_How could you have possibly gotten that hungry looking at such a decayed corpse?!_

“I can’t identify what this creature is but it is certainly a demi-human. It seems to have had some manner of intelligence too since it’s wearing scraps of cloth around its waist. Away from that, this body is over three weeks old given how it has burst in a few areas.” He points a claw to the rips in the skin underneath the mats of fur. “And as far as the cause of death, since I don’t see anything indicating that they had been attacked, it’s fair to assume the gases had something to do with it. Especially since they look like they’d been gasping for air.” He moves his claw to the mouth of the unknown beast. “Our creator was right in the fact that the gas is poisonous.”

“Our creator is always right!” Jest cheers to which you shake your hand out in front of you with your head.

“Err-uh, I beg to differ but...it does seem I’m correct this time.” This must mean that you’re still immune to poisoning...or at least the fog kind. “Also, Nictis...even though I know better than to ask this since I already know the answer, do you think this is the fellow that made all of those scratches on the walls?”

“Not at all.” He shakes his skull, “It would have left a scent behind for me to pick up on and the claws it has doesn’t match the markings.”

“I thought so…this just means our investigation isn’t over…” A hum fills nice in your chest as you stare intensely at the corpse, mulling over what it is.

Yeah, this giant weasel thing looks nothing like anything from Yggdrasil. No wonder Nictis couldn’t think of anything either. This is a new world so, of course, there’s going to be things that aren’t from your game...but does this mean that there are no creatures or races from your game here? You assumed that, since your realm was transported here, there would be similar life forms from Yggdrasil here...maybe that was wishful thinking...or maybe you just haven’t found them yet. There’s got to be a connection to you and this world somehow. You’ll find that out sooner or later.

_Nevertheless, this subhuman is proof that life exists here in this world._

__

__

_Now you’re on the hunt for one more thing._

“Nictis, you said that this body is three weeks old. Even if you’re wrong, the fact that there’s still a rotting body means that there is life in these caves. I want to find them.”

“Yes, my creator.” The NPC’s reply together while you float closer to the body.

Looking down at its crumbled form you hum, “Now...what to do with this fellow…” Although you feel unnaturally detached from the gory sight, you still understand that this used to be alive as you are. Back on Earth, seeing a dead body wasn’t uncommon but it still unnerved you. Thousands would pass by those who got taken by the darkness of the dying world as if they were just another piece of garbage littering the street.

Skin darkening some in value, your mood becomes solemn.

You’d always stop to give your respects when you could. You never knew any of those people but...it just felt disrespectful to pass them in such a state…

Maybe...or at least you hoped...that your actions would bring them some sort of peace...that they’re not forgotten.

Looking down at the body in front of you now, the same weight settles in your chest and throat that always did but you still feel detached. Whether that’s because of this creature being inhuman or something more exceeds you. Nevertheless, you’re motivated not to treat them any differently.

“My creator?” Jest barely whispers, the two undead watching as you bring your hands out in front of yourself and clasp them together right under your bowed head as you start to mumble under your breath.

Nictis and Jest wait silently as you give your prayer to the deceased creature but seeing your empathy to something far below you has them swelling with heat in their chests and an ever-blooming loyalty to their merciful and loving ruler in their minds.

They bow their heads similar to how you are, listening intently to every silent word that comes out as you pay your respect.

●

“Are you all sure none of you have other duties you need to be off fulfilling?”

The centaur stomps his foot as he finishes his question, glaring suspiciously at his compatriots.

_“Of course!_ I wouldn’t dream of goin’ against de words of our creader!” A hiss from underneath a white and gold cloak is the first and immediate reply to the slightly accusatory prompt but isn’t the last.

“I concur with Bizerk’s statement.” Alvara’s soft voice commands attention amongst the five in attendance, “Anyone here who doesn’t agree is a traitor to our loving master. I hope that isn’t the case?”

“Yes. . There. Should. Not. Be. Any. One. Here. Who. Has. Not. Made. Arrangements.”

“Hm. Good.” Alvara nods once, her green eyes trailing and eyeing up everyone who is in attendance.

In the middle of the sky arena awaiting their creator’s return is all of the Anointed.

First is the overseer of the Hero’s Hypogeum, Dastgir. He is a giant of a hybrid centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance with his toned arms crossed. Long goat ears flick frustratedly causing his many earrings to clink together, huffing to continue watching the Seiun.

Second is the overseer of the Commune Workshops, Bizerk. No one knows what kind of creature the Anointed is, even he is in debate. However, Bizerk claims that he has heard their creator describing his form as rubber hose and cartoon-like on a few occasions. Although Alvara doesn’t understand what that means, she respects her creator and their creations so Bizerk’s form only fills her with wonder for their master’s creativity. However, none of his form is visible underneath his robe, only his single white eye peeks out of the shade of the fabric..

Third is the overseer of the Living Quarters, Kendria. She is currently cowering behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from sight. She is a young but very shy angel, hardly ever coming out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total at the moment. Despite her hiding, Alvara can clearly see her big blue eyes out from behind her pristine wings glittering tearfully as she watches the storm clouds along with the giant she clutches to.

Fourth is herself as the overseer of the Great Hall. She shifts uneasily on her feet, the pit in her stomach curling uncomfortably as she looks to the last member of the Anointed.

Fifth is the overseer of the Treasury, Majesty. They are a hovering animated mannequin, their exterior form an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle-like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a masquerade mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space, the only solace in this downright stressful situation.

The fact that their grand creator had left to go out into the unknown.

Alvara winces again in memory that they weren’t able to convince them to stay behind and let their servants act on their behalf. If she had, their loving creator wouldn’t be in harm's way at the moment.

Just the thought of them getting _hurt_ makes Alvara want to pull her hair out and spill her blood in grief!

If their creator gets harmed in any way she’ll never forgive herself! That’s why she prays that they return safely and shortly before the time they set for themselves allots out.

However, the gnawing in Alvara’s gut spurs her to anxiously repeat the same question she has been to the Automaton, “How long has it been since we got word of our creator’s command?”

“Approximately. Fifty. Three. Minutes. And. Twenty. Nine. Seconds.”

“Almost a whole hour now…” The human whimpers as she turns her gaze up to the sky, conflict splayed out on her features.

_What could hold up their creator for so long?_

“Well, dis sucks.” Bizerk huffs dejectedly. “I was hopin’ dat I’d be able to gaze upon deir glorious form sooner…”

_“Bah!”_ Dastgir bears his fangs in a grimace to the remark “Of course that’s what would be on your mind, gremlin.”

“ _Aw!_ Don’t tell me dat you don’t enjoy bein’ in de presence of such an awe inspirin’ being. Who wouldn’t shiver just at de mere concept of such a privilege? Don’t be a hypocrite, Dastgir.”

“I’m sure we both have two entirely different reasons for wanting to be blessed in such a way.”

“But ya still want what I want. _Fuhuhu~”_ Bizerk shakes his head as his thin black arms slip out from underneath his cloak, splitting it wide open from the neck down. His body mimics that of the grinch and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. White circles droop down his admin similar to buttons but they appear more like targets. “You and I are alike whetha ya like it or not.”

_“Grrr, unfortunately.”_ His ears flick again frustratedly at the comparison to which Bizerk only chortles in reply.

“Never de less, our creader is amazin’ for a reason. Although dis is an entirely unprecedented situation, dey are actin’ for de best of de realm.”

“What. Do. You. Mean. Question. Mark.” Majesty’s floating headpiece turns mid-air to the Anointed. Bizerk’s claim also calls attention from all the other Anointed in attendance.

“Ave none of you puzzled it together?” His eye glistens as it turns within the shade of his hood, “Well, I’ll remind you all of what we already know. One of de many reasons our creader went with de reconnaissance team was because of deir knowledge on de worlds dey’ve creaded. Even de Reborn aren’t guaranteed ta recognize de outside. No matta ow ya look at it, dey are best fit ta recognize what’s right and wrong...despite ow aggravatin’ dat is.” A hard sigh clips its way out from behind the dark being’s lips. “Dey’re powerful and knowledgeable beyond our comprehension...but dey wouldn’t needlessly put demselves in arms way. Dey ave more motive dan just bein’ better suited. If dat were de case, I hardly believe dey would have left de way dey did…” His eye rolls over to take note of Alvara’s complex expression with a calculated gaze. “I find it hard to believe dat such a pinnacle mind would act only on any one reason! Dat’s why I’ve come up wit a few theories of my own.”

“W-wu…” A soft shaky peep makes itself known from beneath the legs of the centaur. Kendria shrinks down some but wills herself to finish her inquiry. “W-what have...you c-come up with?”

“I’m glad you’ve asked!” Fangs appear out from around Bizerk’s eye but the source is still encased in shadow, leaving the pearly whites to float around in the darkness of the hood. “Let me answer by askin’ a rhetorical question! _What caters more respect,_ a leader who _commands_ or a leader who _acts?”_ He spins before pointing one red claw up towards the sky, _“But of course! Actions speak louder dan words ever could!_ Our creader is displayin’ deir grand leadership in dis matter of ability. Doin’ so, dey are commandin’ our respect. In uder words, dey are puttin’ up face or...playin’ der part in difficult circumstances ta keep da peace.”

_“They don’t have to act anything!”_ Alvara squints her eyes with a pinch of her brows. “They’re the _creator._ They don’t have to work for our respect since they already deserve that and more for everything that they’ve already done for us.”

“Although I agree wit you, de way de Reborn explained ow our creader had been actin’ in addition to your own recollection as me believe dey feel obligated ta not just be de creader but ta also act accordin’ to deir tidle. Wit dat said, I feel da need to retell what I’ve once ova’eard dem quote ta give you all a better understandin’ of der thoughts. Dat quote was, _'past givin’s don’t excuse current negligence.’_ Dis may be a reason why dey’re peformin’ as dey are...because dey may feel dat doin’ good once doesn't merit our infinite praise. Not only are dey statin’ dat but also settin’ an example for us. Dey’re indirectly sayin’ dat we must constantly do our part as deir servants as dey do as de creader so we can continue ta show our usefulness.”

Static erupts from the processing unit in Majesty before their speaker kicks back up. “That. Actually. Makes. Some. Sense.”

_“Huh? Seriously Majesty?”_ Alvara darts her head in between the two anointed.

“I hate to agree with Bizerk,” Alvara snaps her neck to Dastgir’s grumble, “but I am. If our creator insists on lowering themselves for our sakes it only makes sense that they’d also do so to raise us to their expectations.”

_“But they don’t need to! Our creator needs simply to command it of us and it’ll be done!”_

“Hmm...Alvara...you were able ta spend some time wit our creader before dey departed. Did it strike you in any way dat dey just want you ta follow orders?”

“Yes, of course...” She trails off when she recalls her creator’s mannerisms with a bite of her lip.

The all the more wise Anointed catches onto the woman’s hesitation and urges her with a palm, _“Well?”_

“Well...they listened to my request to take the Unmei no gundan with them...though they were turned back due to unforeseen circumstances…”

“Herm...dere...is a possibility...no, I believe our creader was perceptive enough ta know dat dey wouldn’t ave been able ta make it outside deir realm.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Our creader is an all-wise being. Dey were able to sense dat somethin’ happened to da location of deir realm before any of us could, which is why dey formed da reconnaissance in de first place. Could dat foresight not also extend to what lies beyond? Dey knew dat de guard dat you’d come up, with Dastgir, would prove futile which is why dey had Jest select a group in da first place. Is it not true dat de livin’ are more likely ta side with de livin’ while the undead vice versa? Dat is da criteria ta leave and dey most likely predicted who’d come up with more reliable force.”

“If that was the case wouldn’t they just need to ask me to select Unmei no gundan that could match up with the Disciple's selection?!”

“If you found something off, wouldn’t you take de opportunity ta test and see if your hypothesis is true?”

“B-but...yeah, well…” Alvara clenches her fists with a pout, “...why accept my suggestion if they’d known it’d fail, even if it was to test a theory?!”

Bizerk places a hand over where his heart would be. “Dey wanted ta show dat dey care for our suggestions, dough we can’t ever measure up ta da genius dat lies within our grand creader. What’s more, dey wanted ta lessen your worry about deir safety so you won’t be ruining yourself in deir absence. _Sigh~_ Isn’t our creader amazin’?”

Alvara’s pout only grows at Bizerk’s words. Although everything the Anointed said sounds true...she feels so helpless. She wasn’t able to assist them at all...and the way they flinched from her-

“Alvara.”

“Hm?” Majesty suddenly addressing her catches the Anointed off guard.

“Is. There. Something. You. Are. Not. Telling. Us. Question. Mark. . I. Can. Tell. When. That. Is. The. Case. With. You.”

“A-ah...well um…” She stumbles over her words, ashamed by what transpired between her and their beloved creator. She doesn’t want to recall the meeting, however, since she didn’t outright deny Majesty’s suspicion all of the Anointed stare wide-eyed in her direction.

“Alvara, you didn’t do anything, _did you?”_ The warning in Dastgir’s voice has the human shaking her head and arms in surrender.

“I-I don’t think I did b-but...it certainly seemed so by the way they acted.” Alvara shivers at the memory of her creator’s cold shoulder.

**_“What?!”_** Dastgir bares his fangs with a hiss. _“Explain yourself, **now!”**_

“It was-I-do you remember what Akkar and Erx told us? How they were able to share their emotions with our grand creator and them back through touch?”

“Yeah, _hmph!”_ Berserk throws his head off to the side to not so quietly grumble, “Lucky…” under his breath.

“Well...something similar happened to me.”

**“WHAT?!”** Her four companions scream out at once at varying degrees, static continuing to bellow out of Majesty as they process Alvara’s words. _“Ya lucky bastard!”_ “W-what wu-as it like?!” _“Speak further of this!”_

“Ah...it was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They did so while we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just kneeled in front of me and stretched out their hand. I wasn’t expecting it at all at the time.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“Just my shoulder...” Alvara looks off to the side to bite her lip in shame, “but when they made contact with me they acted as if I had burned them. They dismissed me immediately afterward...”

“Oh...” Bizerk’s intrigue immediately dulls at her words which she simply meets with a nod and a frown.

“It saddens me to my core to think that I may have hurt our creator in some way…” Alvara's green eyes start to glitter as they fill up with tears. “And not just that, our creator was and still seems filled with so much anxiety...I just wish that there was some way for me to help them…”

“...We are helping.” Dastgir’s voice is low as he answers, “We’re doing what has been commanded of us and are ready to welcome back our creator properly at a moment's notice, as they should be when they return.” He stomps his back hoof, the one the angel isn’t clinging to, before continuing. “If they don’t we’ll be the first to act in the way we’ve been advised. I’ve already delegated my soldiers to start forming an extraction squad for us to use if the time comes. However, let us hope that such a situation doesn’t arise.”

“Mmmm,” Alvara whines at the warrior’s gloomy words which prompts her to turn to Majesty once again, “how long has it been?”

“Approximately. Fifty. Eight. Minutes. And. Fifty. Four. Seconds.”

The Anointed fall silent, the only noise being the hum of the robot’s engine, as they wait in the sky arena, clinging onto their shared wish.

_That you shall return safely soon…_

Back to the caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there isn't a multiple choice at the end of this chapter. It's intentional because the next chapter I have planned for this route is going to be quite chaotic if you remember where the tunnels lead to. I didn't want there to be a 70 page chapter when I can split it up into sections. Thank you for reading and being patient with me!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59969734)


	27. Chapter 5: TAKE IT FROM HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! That last semester was a doozy, especially because of what all happened in November, so I couldn't meet my scheduled update. However! I am here now and have four new chapters out just in time for 2021! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59969734)

**Chapter 5: TAKE IT FROM HERE**

“Y-yes, of course.” You hum as you make up your mind.

This is an entirely unprecedented and impossible situation to be in and just as much as you’re curious, you’re also confused and afraid.

While there will be times when things don’t go according to plan and you’ll have to accommodate to those changes, it would look bad on your part if you went back on one of the first things you said you’d do. Especially if it’s avoidable and not urgent.

_How would the NPCs view a ruler who doesn’t do as they say?_ You’d rather not risk it.

Not to mention what could be within the caves. Your past gamer instincts scream at you not to just go barreling through a cave system. More often than not and even in Yggdrasil, they were hot spots for traps, enemy encounters, and mazes.

Your mind supplies you that any gamer shouldn’t be focused too much on what gems or chests could be lying in wait to be looted but rather what’ll be in your way to get to such treasures.

There’s a good reason why most only remember the first part of the quote, ‘curiosity killed the cat’.

You’d rather take this slow and safe than fast and reckless.

You nod before turning your head to look up into the sky where you believe your realm is, “We’ll be there shortly. Meet us in the exact place we departed from one another.”

“Thank you, my creator. We’ll be ready to retrieve you.”

“Mm.” Your message is cut off as you drop your hand, staring out at the sky for a moment or so, before turning back to the two. “Jest, Nictis, as you may have heard, we are heading back. Although I want to continue, we should have a more qualified and larger group for this. However, we did secure this area and gained some insight. I’ll count that as a success.”

“Yes, of course, my creator.” Jest bows his head respectfully alongside Nictis but the Disciple almost looks forlorn in your sight.

Knowing that’s possibly because he was having fun, a pinching sensation takes hold of your chest.

_I’m sorry! I promise you’ll get more opportunities to go out and explore in the future!_

“Well then, we must hurry. My buffs won’t last much longer and we shouldn’t keep the others waiting...but…” _Hopefully it works,_ you think.

Despite Gate being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up...though you still don’t know if that is still a thing. Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but right now they’re not important.

Since you and your allies explored the area around the Seiun you don’t think there will be an issue. Besides, if you can’t summon it for some reason you can use flying spells to get back.

Wait...space...

Your hand falters when you look over to the two undead, “U-uh, I’m going to attempt to make a Gate. Since it’ll be opening up into outer space I’m worried that it’ll…” What’s another word or phrase for vacuum? “...the air around us could be viciously sucked into the portal. Just...be prepared for that outcome so none of you will get hurt by flying debris.”

“Won’t our creator also be at risk?”

“Oh, well...yes. Most likely.”

“Then allow me to protect you!” Jest jumps forward almost causing you to float back in response.

_“Er-ah_ -mm, thank you.” You nod, allowing Jest to take a wide stance in front of you to face the direction your arm is pointed in.

A skewed expression would be apparent if you had a face still.

_How the hell is he expecting to protect me by doing that? He’d just get sucked in faster than me! You might even end up being the one protecting him._

Nictis, on the other hand, positions himself behind you where Jest should have been and opens his huge gray hands out to your sides, ready to catch you at a moment's notice.

Knowing Nictis has the sense of the group, a sigh leaves as you steady your arm, “It may not be the case but if this does start sucking air in try to go through it moderately quick. We’ll be in danger the longer it’s open.”

“Right!”

Repeating what you had when you cast Chaos Bolt you do the same as you call out "Gate!” in a strong distorted voice.

A great deal of energy suddenly feels sapped out of you when a flash of purple bursts out in the space ahead. The light dims some as is replaced by a darker force, spreading its edges until it is wide enough for all of you to slip through but what remains at the center of the portal is the strange violet light. It seems to be pulsating and drawing magic to its center.

_Success!_ And it didn’t even become a vacuum like you thought it would.

“Good. Let’s hurry through.” Your actions are slightly less energetic than you had been but you hardly notice it as you float in row behind Jest. He’s first through and just as you float forward an alarming question enters your mind of whether or not the portal leads to the location you desire.

However, you’ve already breached the purple veil and exit out into an all familiar sight of undead. The three reborn bow their heads upon seeing you, their backs to the fog like storm of the Seiun. The new world is behind you along with the Gate that Nictis is last to make it through.

Having served its purpose, the portal collapses in on itself with a swirl before sparking out in a flash of purple.

“It’s good to see you safe and sound, my creator.” The message from Malum was expected so it didn’t startle you.

“Thank you, I’m glad that none of us ran into any difficulty.” Taking one last glance at the strange alien world you motion with an arm for the NPCs to follow. “Let’s retreat. There are those waiting for our return.”

There are no objections, all in the reconnaissance following you with varied smiles laced on their faces as they joyfully escort their creator back to the safety of their realm.

But the Seuin, as chaotic as it is, remains dreary in palette due to your mood.

While nothing went wrong, this whole situation is.

It’s a completely new world...not to mention that you feel like you were on the brink of uncovering some hidden knowledge of the planet…

It probably isn’t something pertaining to your current predicament. You’re certain it isn’t...but there’s the hope lying within that wants it to be.

*Sigh*, oh well...maybe the NPCs who return there will find something...you just wish that things will start making sense soon.

The colorful storm and the nightmare spawn it holds fades out into the open field that your palace floats serenely in the middle of, untouched by the bizarre environment it's suspended in.

It only takes a few seconds before the six of you are passing the buttresses and outcroppings and slowly descending to the surface of the all too familiar sky arena.

You get a strange sense of a puzzle piece getting put back into place the closer you get to the reflective tile of the stage. It almost feels like...if you could compare it to anything...a sigh of relief.

Warmer colors blossom forth on your skin while your extended vision allows you to take note of who was all gathered in attendance bellow.

There’s all the Unmei no gundan that were assigned to your guard, Ynnam, Erx, Lamassu, Akkar, and Aragog with the addition of Lexx. However, the new faces to the ones gathered draw your attention the most as you immediately recognize the five gathered.

They are the Anointed, some of the most powerful NPCs of all Yggdrasil, and upon seeing your approach all have different reactions.

Dastgir is a giant of a Centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance facing you and his long goat ears stick up high, causing his many earrings to clink together.

Bizerk is not so reserved as he seems to be fangirling and fanning himself. Although he’s currently wearing his white and gold robe, that’d cover his whole body if he stayed still, it is wide open from the neck down. The rubber hose and cartoon-like entity is odd in shape, almost mimicking that of the grinch, and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. His single white eye glitters comical sparkles behind his hood and you can see his pupil expand at the sight of you.

Kendria cowers behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from your sight. She is a young but very shy angel. She hardly ever comes out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total, at the moment. Despite her hiding, you can clearly see her big blue eyes peeking out from behind her pristine wings glittering in the same manner as Bizerk’s who is now dramatically fainting.

Majesty is the least expressive of the group, only opting to tilt their huge dead piece in your direction. They are a hovering animated mannequin, their exterior form an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle-like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a masquerade mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space from their core engine.

Alvara is also amongst the group, her green eyes boring into your lowering form with a strange look.

_Oh fuck!_ I’m not ready to have the conversation about what transpired in the throne room with her! _Kyahh! What if she already told others?!_

You turn your head away as if it’d help you ignore the constant stare coming from her direction, not knowing that the action sends a sharp pang through the woman’s chest.

“I see you’ve gathered here as all requested. This is very good.” You comment idly while landing, thinking of what next to say to all of them. You honestly should have planned on that.

“We’ll always do as you request of us, my creator.” Dastgir’s voice is deeper and richer than you’d imagine it to be. You thought it’d be raspier because of his dragon-like skull. He bows his humanoid torso slightly and pounds his chest with his right as he does so. “Bizerk!”

“AII _IEEE!”_ The dark gremlin screeches out as Dastgir kicks him with one of his many legs, causing them to roll twice and fumble in their cloak as it wraps around them.

“Stop fooling around. You are in the presence of our creator. Show some respect.”

“Gah! I know! Ya don’t ave ta kick me like dat!” When Bizerk finally stands back up his hood has fallen off revealing his face which consists of giant red lips that form into two of the three horns on his head. He sticks out his tongue, which also functions as his eye, at Dastgir through his many sharp fangs before he looks your way. His entire head moves up into a smile. “My beautiful, radiant, strong, awe inspirin’,” He scoots closer ever closer to you with reaching arms as he continues to list adjectives to describe you with until he’s almost touching you, “lovin’ creader,-” He claps his hands together, “-for what reason ave ya seen fit ta gather us all ere?”

“Mmm…*ahem*, I must apologize for keeping you all waiting and pulling you from your duties,” Before any of them could wave off your apology you continue, “but I have good reason for doing so. May all of you stand before me before I continue? I don’t want any of you to feel left out because I won’t turn to look at you as I speak.”

Everyone hurries to do as you asked, all forming a line like preschoolers attentive to a teacher. They all stand far enough back so that you could properly see them, even if your new vision wouldn’t expand, and straight in attention except for Kendria who is still cowering away from you.

Dark blue spots spread across a small portion of your chest, right under your collarbone, as a chill settles down there. The feeling almost wants you to pout because the small angel reminds you how skittish animals would shy away from you when you’d want to pet them.

You stomp the feeling down because now wasn’t the time to get lost in your thoughts.

“As you all know I have commanded that all floors go to maximum security. I have stated this because I’ve taken notice of anomalies in this world of mine. I am still in the process of finding them all and identifying the source of the issue. So until then...I’ll very much appreciate all your cooperation in my endeavor to understand...this.” You wave absently in no general direction to give emphasis on “this”. Your dubious nature is quick to fade and is replaced with a more serious tone. “However, upon going beyond my realm we’ve discovered something quite...unnerving. My realm has been transported to a completely unknown location without my jurisdiction.”

_“What?!”_

__

__

_“How could this be?!”_

“My. Creator. Are. You. Suggesting. Someone. Used. The. Space. Warp. Question. Mark.”

Their choppy, rich voice remains bland in pitch, not clearly expressing their joy to your arrival, as they raise their head. But what caught you off guard the most was when they added the word "question mark" at the end of their statement. It clicks no sooner than the thought came into your mind that it was a question they had asked. You like their voice. It completely embodies their character not only in personality but on their robotic side-never mind that!

You almost wave off Majesty’s assumption when the thought of your realm’s teleporter pops into mind.

The Space Warp allows you to move your realm around freely through the worlds of Yggdrasil to set off random events and carry out missions of your own. You hardly ever use it, opting to keep your realm near the two god realms. However...the suggestion does play along to the fact that it has been transported to a new strange world. What else would make sense?

….

No, even if you want answers you shouldn’t just settle on the first ideas that come to mind.

Besides, the Space Warp theory has no explanation for the lifelike world you’re now in.

Not to mention that if one of the NPCs did mess with the Space Warp, you hadn’t programmed any of them to know how to use the machine. In addition, besides it being a one pilot cockpit, to even use the device costs a huge chunk of mana, approximately the price of 150MP or half of your avatar’s magic power. There are no other beings in the Citadel who have that much MP beside you. Although there could be a situation where NPCs infuse their mana into whoever takes the controls, you highly doubt that there would be a benefit from such an action to bring your realm to an unknown location.

Or how to even get to this new world is possible. The probability of the planet being a realistic version of Midgard is low in your mind.

“No. I don’t think that is the case.” You shake your head. “What has occurred is beyond my current comprehension. Outside the Seiun isn’t that of any of my creations but something entirely alien to me. A new world, I suspect.”

There’s a beat of silence for a good few seconds before a light, heavenly voice whimpers, “Ah…”

Your vision shifts to the bundle of pure wings behind Dastgir’s pillar of a back leg and you feel warmth blossom forth at her wide, glittery, cat eyes.

Piteque, sugary, clawed fingers pull gently at a pair of wings to better hide her face as she continues under your gaze, “H-how could...things exist wu-without our creator ha-having a hand in its creation?! _T-that’s s-scary!”_

_Urk! So cute! You want to squish her!_

Swallowing down the feeling, you nod your head at the Anointed’s words, “Mmph, yes I agree. I too find it off putting…” Your voice dwindles off when you notice dread spread across the NPCs in attendance.

You shouldn’t have voiced your fears out loud! That probably dropped their morales.

_Think! Be optimistic!_

“...b-but despite this, we were able to secure the area around my realm…” You tilt your head to the three undead who stand side by side with the other Reborn. “...and we were able to clear an area down on the planet. It is within a mountainous region and although we didn’t cover the entirety of one of them, we got started on the peak. Nictis-” The wendigo straightens his form at his name suddenly being called, “-Please recall all that you’ve gathered.”

“Yes, my creator.” You stand and wait patiently as Nictis retells all that has happened. He starts with the conditions of outer space, then shifts to the trip down to the surface, the layout of the icy terrain, what was and wasn’t there, and he finishes up with the wall of rocks you three found.

“Hmm…” Bizerk taps a clawed, red finger on his chin, “dis cavern seems like an interestin’ place ta search.”

“Which is why I want to plan out the next reconnaissance squadron as soon as possible.” Adding in your agreement with a cross of your arms, you turn your head over to the head of the Unmei no gundan, “Dastgir. I’d like your help on organizing the next scouts and a few other plights regarding security. Is that fine with you?”

“Awah! My creator!” He pounds his chest with a fist, his muscles swelling with pride, “You needn't ask for my opinion! It’s always a privilege to do as you command!”

“Ahmm...glad to hear. I will talk more about the details of setting it up after this meeting. Bizerk.”

“Yes, my succulent creader~”

“S-suc…” You shake your head, trying your best to ignore the adjective that left the Anointed’s lips. “I also would like you to come along and help us. I believe your planning skills would come quite handy.”

“O _OHHH!_ Why of course! I would never be more appy dan ta do so!” You almost laugh at the small victory dance he displays.

“Good, now as for the rest of you.” Scanning the crowd you once again make eye contact with Alvara. Pink is quick to appear on your skin from embarrassment. You quickly look away at the memory resurfacing from what had transpired. The human is again struck with a sharp pang by your avoidance. “My word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted.

“In continuation, spread the word that if any Anointed, Disciple, or Reborn feels or takes notice of a shift in their abilities they are to report it immediately, no matter how small. If the strength of one who serves me were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel. That would be a disastrous fault in this time of crisis to ignore such. We must find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut yourself off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us. Is this clear?”

“Yes!” All in attendance confirm full-heartedly which you nod to.

“Then does anyone else have anything to state or ask before we’re dismissed?”

“Yes, my creator. I have one.”

“Mm?” The one who called out is the Reborn, Lamassu. Achnologing the Aasimar you wave a hand at them. “Yes, go ahead.”

“My creator, our group of five were designed by the Anointed Alvara and Dastgir to be your guard. Although we weren’t able to serve our purpose in being an escort, I request that we remain guard over you for the time being.”

“Oh? Hmm…” It appears that all five of the Unmei no gundan are thinking the same thing as the angel. They must have discussed this while you’re away. Although you already plan on accepting their offer, you tilt your head, “May I ask why?”

“By all means. Since we are under a maximum security threat, we and the Anointed have agreed that we wish there to be a guard squadron delegated to you at all times. You are our grandmaster. We cannot allow anything to occur to you, even in death.”

“...Is this true?”

Bizerk is the first to speak up, “Yes. Under these circumstances, we would like you to have an extra layer of protection. Now that we’ve learned that your wondrous realm has been relocated to an unknown location, I am only more certain that this is necessary. I’m sure all your servants agree with our sentiment?”

“I. Am. In. Agreement.”

“As am I…”

“Y-yes! I...I want our creator to be s-safe!”

“We were created to act out on your behalf. To do so brings us the greatest joy.”

At all of the Anointed’s confirmations you feel that the issue is settled.

“If I may add, my creator,” Lamassu continues, “we feel...obligated to fulfill our mission to protect you since none of us were capable before. We want to restore our honor as members of your elite force. We were created to protect you and we wish to fulfill our purpose as such.”

“Hmm...very well. If it will not affect the security of my realm while you’re in watch of me I see no issue. Are your stations covered during your absence?”

The rumble of Dastgir’s throat leaves similar to that of a growl, finding it right to enlighten you, “I’ve already taken the initiative to fill the gaps they left. It has been settled.”

“Ah, thank you. Then...are there any other questions?”

Silence greets your non-existent ears for some time so you decide to dismiss- “My creator?”

“Hm-a- _ah_ …” Alvara is the one to speak up, the only person here who you’d love more than anything for them to remain silent. You know what he’s going to ask about.

How you’re a dummy who gets flustered around others when it’s any way intimate.

You were more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. In fact, most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content!

All in attendance watch as your skin starts to glow a bright, rosy color.

Unbeknownst to them, you were internally screaming.

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You shake your head hard, giving into reason. You can’t just tell her to be quiet after all that you’ve said about listening to questions from before. Especially since those who you told you have a listening ear to are all in front of you now.

Stomping down your pride since you know that there is no avoiding the conversation, you stutter out a response, “Y-yes, Alvara?”

The silence is deafening as everyone waits for the Anointed to speak, however, she struggles to find words. “My creator…” She swallows twice before continuing. “...my creator. Back in the throne room…”

_Oh god._

“...I...We…” She bites her lips, finally breaking the constant eye contact she had been holding you in to instead peer at her reflection on the floor. “...from before-mm…”

_Just say it already! You’re torturing me here!_

“...my creator...do I displease you?”

“...Eh?”

_What is this? Is she not going to bring up your flustered emotions?_

No, wait. Maybe she understands how embarrassing this is for you? She did feel your emotions...maybe she’s taking pity and is wording it in a way so that she’s protecting your privacy from the other NPCs?

You hope so...but why would she word the question that way?

Whatever the case you’re grateful. “Not at all...why would you?”

“Well I…” She shifts on her sandals and only lifts her gaze high enough to stare at your feet. “It’s nothing, my creator. Just nonsensical worry is all…”

“...Alvara. You don’t displease me.”

“I...thank you.”

Not satisfied by her still present pained expression, you walk over to her, “Alvara.”

“Yes, my creator?” Her eyes only raise enough to land on your chest, her head level.

You keep forgetting how tall you are in this body, “Look at me please.”

She only hesitates for a twitch but complies by bending her head backward to look up to your blank face. Her face is sculpted beautifully from the modeling program that was set up in Yggdrasil. Even so, you can see clearly that she’s struggling with something.

And you know exactly whose fault that is.

“You’re precious to me...all of you are, so…” Already regretting what you’re about to do, you place your palm on the crown of her head.

The feeling of cold water being poured on you to the intrusion of anxiety enters your being. You braced for it yet every time whatever this is occurs, it feels entirely alien. You can hardly put thoughts together. Only being able to try and process the sensations. Despite it all, you will yourself to project your determination into her being.

“..don’t feel that you’re inadequate. I appreciate all that you’re doing for me. Never doubt that. Understood?”

Tears well up in her eyes but none pool out beyond her lashes, only a defined _“Umf!”_ escapes her rosy lips.

“G-good.” You cut the connection quickly, becoming too overstimulated with the emotions that blossomed forth from the woman. Your head turns either way to check the small crowd that ranged from Reborn all the way to Anointed. Jest on his lonesome reminds you of the need to make some changes to the disciple’s workforce.

After you settle the whole reconnaissance base thing.

But you want to give him a task before sending him back to the throne room, “Jest.” He doesn’t respond verbally but he does lighten up at you calling to him. “Before returning to your post, I’d like you to arrange one of the offices on the fifth floor for my debrief with Dastgir and Bizerk.”

_“Waahh!_ I’ll do just as you’ve asked!”

“Mm, I’m counting on you. Please have it arranged and ready in thirty minutes. Message any member of my guard which room it will be. Do the same for Dastgir and Bizerk so they know where they need to head. I have to settle some things in my quarters before then, which is why it’ll take me a while to arrive. With this extra time,” You point to the only two men a part of the Anointed, “settle whatever you need to before then. I suspect that we’ll be covering much content that will drain our time.”

“Yes, my creator.” They bow in their own manners. Clearing your throat and awkwardly rubbing the hand that is still rippling colors rapidly from your contact with Alvara, you repeat the question a third time, “Is there anyone else here who’d like to ask me anything?”

When you’re greeted by silence you turn, “Then this meeting is officially over. Thank you for all of your cooperation.”

“Yes, my creator!” They all answer you as you activate ascend. The five Unmei no gundan follow in march around you as you float off with goals in mind. You will find out what is going on and what has changed.

You will make it through this. You’re sure…

●

“*Sigh* Thank the marvelous creator that they’ve returned safely.” Alvara shoulders fall as if a great weight had been removed. She doesn’t know what she would have done if things didn’t turn out this way. “When I saw that the guard we designed had failed…”

“ _Hph_ , I share your feelings, Alvara.” The centaur is gruff in agreement as he turns his upper torso to better address the Reborn remaining. “You each have my gratitude. Although none of you are part of the Unmei no gundan, you performed your roles adequately.”

“Please don’t flatter us.” Malum’s voice is haunting, only adding to the creep factor with its permanent wailing expression. “We only did what we were made to do. Besides, it was only Nicits and Jest who were able to accompany our creator for most of the duration we were outside the Seiun.”

Nictis swallows the collection of spit that pooled in his large jaws at the sudden spotlight, “No way. Even though I was at their side longer, nothing had occurred. I’d hardly call that worthy of thanks. We all did as ordered.”

“Well at least you four got to assist our creator.” Lexx’s beak clicks as they chirp, the hard bone smacking together aggressively. “I feel so useless…”

“Don’t mope.” Ukara’s dead eyes turn eerily to the Kenku, “Be grateful that you got to serve our master at all.”

Skinner’s sighs through his teeth in the form of a hiss, “Ukara, don’t be rude. The living have emotions stronger than ours. We can’t fathom the trait which our master has blessed them with. However, I wouldn’t find it hard for you to feel the same way if you too were turned away by our creator.”

“Hahhhhh.” The draugr breaths out a grumble, it’s joints creaking as they move. “Whatever. It’s none of my concern. I’m leaving.”

The Anointed and the Reborn pay little mind to the undead’s rough personality as he stumbles away. They’re just as the creator has designed them to be.

_To dislike or hate any of their creator’s creations is an insult to their master’s creativity._

“...Lexx.” Skinner stretches out their almost skeletal arm and places it on the bird’s shoulder. “You’ll have a chance to redeem yourself. I’m sure.”

“Mmm...thank you.” They bend their head down with a sigh.

“Well, breakin’ off from dat,” Bizerk chimes in with a swirl of his eye over his lips, “I’m lookin’ forward ta working with ya, Dastgir my man.”

“Ugh, I’m not. You disgust me, slug.” His ears flick as if trying to swat a pesky bug away from them. “I’m surprised our creator didn’t have me rip out that tongue of yours for flapping it so blatantly in front of them! Did you have to describe them as succulent while they’re present?! Unbelievable.”

“Ah, someone’s cheerful. I’d think you’d be elated. Are ya forgettin’ who else will be dere with us~”

Dasgir’s ears twitch to a stop at the memory of their creator.

_“Ha! I knew it!_ You’re so easy ta read. It’s why I’m able ta beat ya at cards.”

A hoof stomps suddenly, one Kendria isn’t clinging on to, which shakes the floor under those whose feet connect with the stage, _“You wriggling zit!_ We all know you cheat at poker!”

“AYe! _I don’t cheat!”_ His long, worm-like eye bulges out from his mouth at the accusation, “It’s not my fault yer a dumb ass who’s orrible at de game, a sore loser on top of dat! You just suck at playing and blame me for your incompetence!”

“I’m. Pretty. Sure. Counting. The. Cards. Is. Cheating.” Majesty chimes in which has the dark anointed whip eye back and forth between the pair.

“Ow do you even know if I’m countin’ de cards or not?! Besides, dat’s not cheatin’! Dat’s calculating what is in de ands of my opponents! It’s basic strategy at its core. If you don’t know what you’re up against den you’re only puttin’ yourself up in a position ta fail and I’m not de type who accepts failure. Blind luck can only get you so far.” His eye bends in the direction of Malum like a snake as he addresses her, “Isn’t dat right?”

The wraith appears lost as they answer, “Well, I’ve never played poker myself so I can’t say...but I will agree that, strategically speaking, reading the enemy is good.”

The Anointed huffs as his tongue slides back into place between the folds of his moist red lips, “See? Even Malum knows I’m right. Dough guessing isn’t de only key to da game and I bet I could show you two dat.” Bizerk smirks as he pinches his chin, tilting his head in a cocky way, “So whaddya say? Da two of ya play a round wit me? I’ll even go blindfolded ta give ya a chance~”

“I. Know. Better. Than. To. Be. Tempted. To. A. Game. By. Your. Words. Leech.”

“Aye! _I was tryin’ ta be nice!”_ He clicks his tongue before turning away from the robot to the other Anointed, “Whateva. I want ta know somethin’, Alvara.”

“Oh? What is it?”

He taps a clawed finger on his chin as if he’s recalling something odd, “You asked our creader a very peculiar question. Might I ask why?”

She quickly sucks in a silent breath. She didn’t want to write out say what had occurred between her and the creator, especially after they reassured her, so she brings up a separate issue, “Well...they listened to my request to take the Unmei no gundan with them...though they were turned back due to unforeseen circumstances…”

“Herm...dere...is a possibility...no, I believe our creader was perceptive enough ta know dat dey wouldn’t ave been able ta make it outside deir realm.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Our creader is an all-wise being. Dey were able to sense dat somethin’ happened to da location of deir realm before any of us could, which is why dey formed da reconnaissance in de first place. Could dat foresight not also extend to what lies beyond? Dey knew dat de guard dat you’d come up, with Dastgir, would prove futile which is why dey had Jest select a group in da first place. Is it not true dat de livin’ are more likely ta side with de livin’ while the undead vice versa? Evidently, dat is da criteria ta leave and dey most likely predicted who’d come up with more reliable force.”

“If that was the case wouldn’t they just need to ask me to select Unmei no gundan that could match up with the Disciple's selection?!”

“If you found something off, wouldn’t you take de opportunity ta test and see if your hypothesis is true?”

“B-but...yeah, well…” Alvara’s brows pinch, “...why accept my suggestion if they’d known it’d fail, even if it was to test a theory?!”

Bizerk places a hand over where his heart would be. “Dey wanted ta show dat dey care for our suggestions, dough we can’t ever measure up ta da genius dat lies within our grand creader. What’s more, dey wanted ta lessen your worry about deir safety so you won’t be ruining yourself in deir absence. _Sigh~ >_ Isn’t our creader amazin’?”

Alvara can only sigh at Bizerk’s words. Although everything the Anointed said sounds true...she felt so helpless and still does. She wasn’t able to assist them at all. Even now, they had been the one helping her...but the way they flinched from her-

“Alvara.”

“Hm?” Majesty suddenly addressing her catches the Anointed off guard.

“Is. There. Something. You. Are. Not. Telling. Us. Question. Mark. . I. Can. Tell. When. That. Is. The. Case. With. You.”

“A-ah...well um…” She stumbles over her words, ashamed by what transpired between her and their beloved creator. She doesn’t want to recall the meeting, however, since she didn’t outright deny Majesty’s suspicion all in attendance stare wide-eyed in her direction.

“Alvara, you didn’t do anything, _did you?”_ The warning in Dastgir’s voice has the human shaking her head and arms in surrender.

“I-I don’t think I did b-but...it certainly seemed so by the way they acted.” Alvara shivers at the memory of her creator’s cold shoulder.

**_“What?!”_** Dastgir bares his fangs with a hiss. _“Explain yourself, **now!”**_

“It was-I-do you remember what Akkar and Erx told us? How they were able to share their emotions with our grand creator and them back through touch?”

“Yeah, _hmph!”_ Berserk throws his head off to the side to not so quietly grumble, “Lucky…” under his breath.

“Well...something similar happened to me-I mean before just now that is.”

**“WHAT?!”** Her four companions and the Reborn scream out at once at varying degrees, static continuing to bellow out of Majesty as they process Alvara’s words. _“Ya lucky bastard!”_ “W-what wu-as it like?!” _“Speak further of this!”_

“Ah...it was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They did so while we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just kneeled in front of me and stretched out their hand. I wasn’t expecting it at all at the time.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“Just my shoulder...” Alvara looks off to the side to bite her lip in shame, “but when they made contact with me they acted as if I had burned them. They dismissed me immediately afterward...”

“Oh...” Bizerk’s intrigue immediately dulls at her words which she simply meets with a nod and a frown.

“It saddens me to my core to think that I may have hurt our creator in some way…” Alvara's green eyes dampen. “And not just that, our creator was filled with so much anxiety...but, just now, when they reached out to me...” Her demeanor takes a sudden shift, cupping her hands together under her chin as a small smile slips into place of her pout. _Sigh~_ I felt how much they cared. If I had truly hurt them before they would have let us know, especially since I asked. They are truly a benevolent being, merciful in all aspects.”

Everyone nods with shared blissful smiles on their faces, reminiscing the grandeur of their creator.

“Truly, they are the best.”

“Mhm, nothing could ever come close to comparison.”

“Yes! Let’s do our utmost to serve our grandmaster now more than ever!”

All give their approval to the statement, filling their hearts with the thought of pleasing you.

Let's see what's in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there isn't a multiple choice at the end of this chapter. It's intentional because the next chapter I have planned for this route is going to be quite chaotic. I didn't want there to be a 70 page chapter when I can split it up into sections. Thank you for reading and being patient with me!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/59969734)


	28. Chapter 5: MUD AND SCALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance. Choosing to venture out to a forest region...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! That last semester was a doozy, especially because of what all happened in November, so I couldn't meet my scheduled update. However! I am here now and have four new chapters out just in time for 2021! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60044287)

**Chapter 5: MUD AND SCALES**

“T-there has been a slight change of plans.” You hum as you make up your mind.

This is an entirely unprecedented and impossible situation to be in and just as much as you’re confused and afraid, you’re also curious.

Plus, there will be times when things don’t go according to plan and you’ll have to accommodate to those changes. That is the rule of nature. Anything and everything that can go wrong will go wrong and only those who adapt will survive.

Now is no different.

While there is the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat,’ few know the continuation of it which is ‘but satisfaction brought it back.’ Who knows how far that’ll apply to you but you want to see first hand what this world has to offer you, especially now that you’ve learned that there may be bizarre life in this new world.

You nod before turning your head to look up into the sky where you believe your realm is, “I’ve found something interesting and I’ve planned on investigating it a little further. However, with that said we shouldn't keep the Anointed waiting. Besides, the spells I cast on you three will cool down soon. To this, I’ll have your group report back and relay what we’ve collected on our mission.”

You don’t stop talking to prevent the Reborn from trying to refuse you and to avoid running out of time on the spells and buffs.

“Skinner, since you are the only one who I’m talking to right now, you’ll act as my voice when you return. Understand? You must inform the Anointed what I am about to tell you.”

“Y-yes, my creator...I will not fail.”

“Good. You will be my tongue for the time being so listen closely to what I’m about to inform you of.”

You could practically hear the Sluagh swallow under the pressure of your command to which you almost blirt out an apology for giving them such a heavy responsibility, but time is of the essence.

“These are the words of your creator, Sōsaku-sha…. A _uh_ …A high-risk situation has befallen my realm. It has been transported to an unknown location to which even I can’t identify. With this in mind, my word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted.

“In continuation, spread the word that if any Anointed, Disciple, or Reborn feels or takes notice of a shift in their abilities they are to report it immediately, no matter how small. If the strength of one who serves me were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel. That would be a disastrous fault in this time of crisis to ignore such. We must find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut your self off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us.

“In the light of all this, I’ve stumbled upon something interesting and we’ll be investigating it by the time you receive this message. I do not plan on dwindling too long in unknown territory and we will return shortly with the results of our search. However, even though we may be practicing the utmost caution, we are still in unknown territory. Due to this, we may run into trouble. If we don’t return within three hours tops, you can assume that this has been the case. A rescue party will have to be assembled but know that no living creature can leave the Seiun due to the environment outside. At the very least, use buff spells that protect against freezing, fire, and blast. Spells that grant Flight will also need to be required. Anyone who only relies on the physicality of flight such as wings will not be able to move freely outside my realm. You’ll have to rely on magic.

“Our current location is a large forest sandwiched between a mountainous region and grassy plains on the closest continent to our realm. The part of the forest I’m currently in is a wetland so look in areas that have water near them. However, I’m sure that won’t be enough to find us, so if an emergency does happen, I’ll try my best to draw attention to our origin with light.” You almost consider just setting the forest on fire as a method of light but trees are precious in your eyes since Earth has so little. That means you’ll have to use any other light-producing spell in your arsenal of casts.

“I’m sure you’ll be wise to use detection magic. But a word for warning, if we run into something that holds us back for that long, it’ll be a great danger since it could even prove troubling to me. Attempt to Message me before coming forth so that you’re not also put into the line of fire. I’ll direct the rescue party accordingly if that does happen. Until then, I expect that my word has become action by the time we do so. Protect my realm in my absence and remain vigilant. That is all. Did you collect all that, Skinner?”

“Yes, my creator!”

_Huh. You really spoke like a ruler._ You didn’t think you could do it. Maybe you had it within you...or Sōsaku-sha is affecting you...They do have the perk Ruler of Rulers. Maybe that’s what it is?.... Well, whatever the case you’re starting to feel secure and in control of your situation even though you’re completely lost to whatever’s occurring.

“Good. You three may return to the Citadel. All those waiting for our return can be dismissed as well. However, if they refuse and want to wait for us, they can do so as long as they’re not needed elsewhere. Understood?”

“Of course, my creator.”

“Be safe as you head back. You’re dismissed.” Your message is cut off as you continue staring out at the sky through the canopy for a moment or so, before turning back to the footprint. With your hand still on your temple, you Message for backup upon your discovery to not waste any time. “Jest. Nictis.”

“My creator?!” “Are you in danger?!!”

“No, no. I’m fine but I’ve found a lead. Head my way, please. I’d like your input.”

“Understood!” “We’ll make haste! Please stay safe!”

“Thank you.” You end the Message as you let Ascend dwindle off, allowing you to land beside the trail of footprints in the mud so you can get a closer look. You braced for impact since you expected your feet to sink into the squishy cold earth but no. Instead, you land on a firm, soft surface.

“Hm?” The feeling catches you off guard so you quickly shift your attention to your feet to uncover the sensation- “Wait, grass?”

It’s green, healthy sprouting grass with spurts of tiny colorful wildflowers that vary in array. The patch of grass surrounded a small area in which you were standing.

_Oh, jeez._ You literally had to land in the one spot where there were flowers...but...you don’t remember seeing them when you landed.

You take a few small steps back to spare the growths-

Grass and wildflowers sprout out of the ground, trailing your feet as you move.

A gasp escapes you at the strange display.

“Well...this is quite bizarre.”

_This whole situation is bizarre!_ This is only a grain of salt compared to everything else!

If this is your doing then you’re completely oblivious to it. You don’t believe that you have perks that would cause such growths…

You lift your foot quizzically to look at the bundle of green.

No, you don’t believe that there’s a perk that can do this. The plants don’t wither without you, and they seem quite fine even after you step on them! Various spells could allow this to occur such as Grow Plant but you’re not using any magic. You know this because you clearly don’t remember casting any...and you didn’t feel the same sensation that came with casting or depleting MP. You place your slightly damp foot back down on the cushion below to steady your stance.

Well...whatever is the cause of it, you are thankful. You didn’t want to soil your feet in the mud.

The sounds of two fast-moving creatures in the brush moving your way put you on guard for a slight second but Undeath Slave Sight shows a familiar sight of trees you had passed a while ago so you relax.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Nictis and Jest emerge from the thicket to join you at your sides.

“Thank you for coming back as soon as you did. Did any of you two encounter anything while we were separated?”

_“Oo! I found something odd!”_ Jest spins on a low hanging tree branch he took purchase on in excitement until he hangs like a bat, “I was heading to the side of the forest the mountains are closest to and there were a lot of dead plants. The ground is nothing but dirt and the trees were thin and bare. Totally in contrast to the area we are in now.”

“Huh, that is odd. I wonder what could have caused that…” Is it a natural occurrence or not? Could that be the work of intelligent life? Humans have a knack for destroying forests, unfortunately. So, while a dead forest is slightly concerning to you, it can be a clue. You find it hard that such a lush environment could wither… “How about you, Nictis?”

“I didn’t find anything, forgive me.” Nictis lowers his skull but he continues, “But, I did smell many strange odors while searching. A few I was able to identify…” You don’t even realize he is licking red off his mandibles until he does it. You decide not to bring it up as you continue to listen, “...while others, I was not. With this said, I can confirm that there is intelligent life in these woods.”

_“Oh?_ And how’s that?”

“I smelt the scent of various demi-humans such as ogres, goblins, trolls, and fae. I didn’t find any but I’m certain that their home is somewhere in these woods.”

_So there are creatures from Yggdrasil here!_ “Mmm, very good…”

Although what you’ve learned from your NPCs is promising...now you’re not so confident in your discovery. What the hell is a couple of footprints compared to that?

“My creator, what is it that you’ve called us for?”

“A-ah, well. I wanted you two’s input on...this...” You point down to the mud where the imprints are. They stare blankly in the direction of your attention, only causing your stress levels to rise. “I-I couldn’t figure out what kind of creature could have left such a trail behind so...I wanted to see if either of you could.”

“Hmm…” Nictis grumbles as he sniffs the air where he stands. He doesn’t seem satisfied and drops on all fours, his spindly fingers making a squelch as they sink into the Earth. His head bobs up and down as his form crawls against the forest floor. Only a moment later, a dark tongue peeks out from his maw and laps the air, tasting the odor left behind by our mysterious friend.

_“Hu Hu!_ What are you picking up, Nictis?” Jest tilts his head to the undead where he hangs.

“I...I don’t know what it is either…” the wendigo whines before pushing himself up on his two legs once again. He shakes his hands of the mud, rumbling through what he has collected. “I am not familiar with the smell. If it were a creature I was familiar with from my prior life or something present in the Citadel, I’d know...however-” He shakes his skull, “-the only creatures I could compare it to would be the reptilian folk you house graciously in your abode.”

“Oh? That’s fascinating…” _So your findings actually proved to be somewhat informative! Not only are there beings from your game here but there’s possible life that exists beyond its collection! Well...it is a new world. It’ll have new things._

__

__

_You want to learn of these things._

“I want to know more about this creature. Nictis, can you track the one who these footprints belong to?”

“Why, of course. These tracks are new. We should have no problem finding them.”

“Good. You’ll lead us. Jest, you’ll remain our guard. Let us know if you sense anything amiss.”

“Yes, my creator!” He spins upright to perch on the branch he has left gashes on with his blades.

“Then let us be on our way.”

“As you wish.” They both bow again before getting into formation, Nictis right infront while Jest is taking an aerial guard up in the trees. “Please stay close to us.”

“Of course.” That is your only response before Nictis starts leading your group into the depths of the swamp. You activate Ascend to prevent a flower trail from being left behind from where you walk. Debating on whether or not to bring up the strange growths with the NPCs, you decide that it is of little importance and you’d rather investigate more on the identity of the mysterious creature. “Nictis, is there more that you know about our reptilian friend? All I could pick up from the prints is that it may walk on two legs and has claws.”

“Ha, you needn’t be so humble. I’m sure you’ve picked up on more than that. You most likely know more than me.”

“Uh-mm...” All else you know is that the prints look weird. One hundred percent, he knows more than you…sigh...but if you told him that he’d laugh it off as a joke. “I’d still like to hear your side.”

“As you wish. The smell left behind is distinctly sour, much like what odor reptiles tend to carry, more so than their amphibian counterparts.” _Sour smell? You’re surrounded by sour smells. It’s a swamp! It’s nothing but sour and Earth drifting in the air. How can he distinguish which is which?_ “Apart from smell, you are right. It is bipedal with claws but in addition to that, it has webbed flat feet. It is evident by how shallow the indents are and how conjoined the surface of it is.”

“Ahh.” _How cool! So the webbed feet would assist them in traversing through a wet environment such as the one you’re in!_

“Is there anything else you’ve realized?”

“Apart from those few things, it is possibly no larger than we are due to the spacing and size of its prints. I know nothing else beyond that.”

You nod, processing his words. There’s only so much a footprint can tell so it makes sense that he’d have trouble with gathering more information than that.

Letting that be, the three of you remain silent as you each get lost in your thoughts for different reasons. Jest in wonder, Nictis in contemplation, and you in confusion.

Theories of possibilities and plans for the next step after this all flutter through your mind, but truly you’re at a loss for words or definitive thoughts. Even as the three of you continue to make your way further into the swamp where the trees start to disperse into clusters and there are more pools of water scattered about, you find that you’re just thinking random nonsense.

Looking up at the starry sky that’s no longer often obscured by the canopy, you wonder what’s going on in your realm while you’re away…

●

“Are you all sure none of you have other duties you need to be off fulfilling?”

The centaur stomps his foot as he finishes his question, glaring suspiciously at his compatriots.

_“Of course!_ I wouldn’t dream of goin’ against de words of our creader!” A hiss from underneath a white and gold cloak is the first and immediate reply to the slightly accusatory prompt but isn’t the last.

“I concur with Bizerk’s statement.” Alvara’s soft voice commands attention amongst the five in attendance, “Anyone here who doesn’t agree is a traitor to our loving master. I hope that isn’t the case?”

“Yes. . There. Should. Not. Be. Any. One. Here. Who. Has. Not. Made. Arrangements.”

“Hm. Good.” Alvara nods once, her green eyes trailing and eyeing up everyone who is in attendance.

In the middle of the sky arena awaiting their creator’s return is all of the Anointed.

First is the overseer of the Hero’s Hypogeum, Dastgir. He is a giant of a hybrid centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance with his toned arms crossed. Long goat ears flick frustratedly causing his many earrings to clink together, huffing to continue watching the Seiun.

Second is the overseer of the Commune Workshops, Bizerk. No one knows what kind of creature the Anointed is, even he is in debate. However, Bizerk claims that he has heard their creator describing his form as rubber hose and cartoon-like on a few occasions. Although Alvara doesn’t understand what that means, she respects her creator and their creations so Bizerk’s form only fills her with wonder for their master’s creativity. However, none of his form is visible underneath his robe, only his single white eye peeks out of the shade of the fabric..

Third is the overseer of the Living Quarters, Kendria. She is currently cowering behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from sight. She is a young but very shy angel, hardly ever coming out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total at the moment. Despite her hiding, Alvara can clearly see her big blue eyes out from behind her pristine wings glittering tearfully as she watches the storm clouds along with the giant she clutches to.

Fourth is herself as the overseer of the Great Hall. She shifts uneasily on her feet, the pit in her stomach curling uncomfortably as she looks to the last member of the Anointed.

Fifth is the overseer of the Treasury, Majesty. They are a hovering animated mannequin, their exterior form an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle-like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a masquerade mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space, the only solace in this downright stressful situation.

The fact that their grand creator had left to go out into the unknown.

Alvara winces again in memory that they weren’t able to convince them to stay behind and let their servants act on their behalf. If she had, their loving creator wouldn’t be in harm's way at the moment.

Just the thought of them getting hurt makes Alvara want to pull her hair out and spill her blood in grief!

If their creator gets harmed in any way she’ll never forgive herself! That’s why she prays that they return safely and shortly before the time they set for themselves allots out.

However, the gnawing in Alvara’s gut spurs her to anxiously repeat the same question she has been to the Automaton, “How long has it been since we got word of our creator’s command?”

“Approximately. Thirty. Three. Minutes. And. Twelve. Seconds.”

“Over half an hour now…” The human whimpers as she turns her gaze up to the sky, conflict splayed out on her features.

_What could hold up their creator for so long?_

“Well, dis sucks.” Bizerk huffs dejectedly. “I was hopin’ dat I’d be able to gaze upon deir glorious form sooner…”

_“Bah!”_ Dastgir bears his fangs in a grimace to the remark “Of course that’s what would be on your mind, gremlin.”

_“Aw!_ Don’t tell me dat you don’t enjoy bein’ in de presence of such an awe inspirin’ being. Who wouldn’t shiver just at de mere concept of such a privilege? Don’t be a hypocrite, Dastgir.”

“I’m sure we both have two entirely different reasons for wanting to be blessed in such a way.”

“But ya still want what I want. _Fuhuhu~”_ Bizerk shakes his head as his thin black arms slip out from underneath his cloak, splitting it wide open from the neck down. His body mimics that of the grinch and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. White circles droop down his admin similar to buttons but they appear more like targets. “You and I are alike whetha ya like it or not.”

_“Grrr, unfortunately.”_ His ears flick again frustratedly at the comparison to which Bizerk only chortles in reply.

“Never de less, our creader is amazin’ for a reason. Although dis is an entirely unprecedented situation, dey are actin’ for de best of de realm.”

“What. Do. You. Mean. Question. Mark.” Majesty’s floating headpiece turns mid-air to the Anointed. Bizerk’s claim also calls attention from all the other Anointed in attendance.

“Ave none of you puzzled it together?” His eye glistens as it turns within the shade of his hood, “Well, I’ll remind you all of what we already know. One of de many reasons our creader went with de reconnaissance team was because of deir knowledge on de worlds dey’ve creaded. Even de Reborn aren’t guaranteed ta recognize de outside. No matta ow ya look at it, dey are best fit ta recognize what’s right and wrong...despite ow aggravatin’ dat is.” A hard sigh clips its way out from behind the dark being’s lips. “Dey’re powerful and knowledgeable beyond our comprehension...but dey wouldn’t needlessly put demselves in arms way. Dey ave more motive dan just bein’ better suited. If dat were de case, I hardly believe dey would have left de way dey did…” His eye rolls over to take note of Alvara’s complex expression with a calculated gaze. “I find it hard to believe dat such a pinnacle mind would act only on any one reason! Dat’s why I’ve come up wit a few theories of my own.”

“W-wu…” A soft shaky peep makes itself known from beneath the legs of the centaur. Kendria shrinks down some but wills herself to finish her inquiry. “W-what have...you c-come up with?”

“I’m glad you’ve asked!” Fangs appear out from around Bizerk’s eye but the source is still encased in shadow, leaving the pearly whites to float around in the darkness of the hood. “Let me answer by askin’ a rhetorical question! _What caters more respect,_ a leader who _commands_ or a leader who _acts?”_ He spins before pointing one red claw up towards the sky, “But of course! Actions speak louder dan words ever could! Our creader is displayin’ deir grand leadership in dis matter of ability. Doin’ so, dey are commandin’ our respect. In uder words, tey are puttin’ up face or...playin’ der part in difficult circumstances ta keep da peace.”

_“They don’t have to act anything!”_ Alvara squints her eyes with a pinch of her brows. “They’re the creator. They don’t have to work for our respect since they already deserve that and more for everything that they’ve already done for us.”

“Although I agree wit you, de way de Reborn explained ow our creader had been actin’ in addition to your own recollection as me believe dey feel obligated ta not just be de creader but ta also act accordin’ to deir tidle. Wit dat said, I feel da need to retell what I’ve once ova’eard dem quote ta give you all a better understandin’ of der thoughts. Dat quote was, _‘past givin’s don’t excuse current negligence.’_ Dis may be a reason why dey’re peformin’ as dey are...because dey may feel dat doin’ good once doesn't merit our infinite praise. Not only are dey statin’ dat but also settin’ an example for us. Dey’re indirectly sayin’ dat we must constantly do our part as deir servants as dey do as de creader so we can continue ta show our usefulness.”

Static erupts from the processing unit in Majesty before their speaker kicks back up. “That. Actually. Makes. Some. Sense.”

_“Huh? Seriously Majesty?”_ Alvara darts her head in between the two anointed.

“I hate to agree with Bizerk,” Alvara snaps her neck to Dastgir’s grumble, “but I am. If our creator insists on lowering themselves for our sakes it only makes sense that they’d also do so to raise us to their expectations.”

_“But they don’t need to! Our creator needs simply to command it of us and it’ll be done!”_

“Hmm...Alvara...you were able ta spend some time wit our creader before dey departed. Did it strike you in any way dat dey just want you ta follow orders?”

“Yes, of course...” She trails off when she recalls her creator’s mannerisms with a bite of her lip.

The all the more wise Anointed catches onto the woman’s hesitation and urges her with a palm, _“Well?”_

“Well...they listened to my request to take the Unmei no gundan with them...though they were turned back due to unforeseen circumstances…”

“Herm...dere...is a possibility...no, I believe our creader was perceptive enough ta know dat dey wouldn’t ave been able ta make it outside deir realm.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Our creader is an all-wise being. Dey were able to sense dat somethin’ happened to da location of deir realm before any of us could, which is why dey formed da reconnaissance in de first place. Could dat foresight not also extend to what lies beyond? Dey knew dat de guard dat you’d come up, with Dastgir, would prove futile which is why dey had Jest select a group in da first place. Is it not true dat de livin’ are more likely ta side with de livin’ while the undead vice versa? Dat is da criteria ta leave and dey most likely predicted who’d come up with more reliable force.”

“If that was the case wouldn’t they just need to ask me to select Unmei no gundan that could match up with the Disciple's selection?!”

“If you found something off, wouldn’t you take de opportunity ta test and see if your hypothesis is true?”

“B-but...yeah, well…” Alvara clenches her fists with a pout, “...why accept my suggestion if they’d known it’d fail, even if it was to test a theory?!”

Bizerk places a hand over where his heart would be. “Dey wanted ta show dat dey care for our suggestions, dough we can’t ever measure up ta da genius dat lies within our grand creader. What’s more, dey wanted ta lessen your worry about deir safety so you won’t be ruining yourself in deir absence. _Sigh~_ Isn’t our creader amazin’?”

Alvara’s pout only grows at Bizerk’s words. Although everything the Anointed said sounds true...she feels so helpless. She wasn’t able to assist them at all...and the way they flinched from her-

“Alvara.”

“Hm?” Majesty suddenly addressing her catches the Anointed off guard.

“Is. There. Something. You. Are. Not. Telling. Us. Question. Mark. . I. Can. Tell. When. That. Is. The. Case. With. You.”

“A-ah...well um…” She stumbles over her words, ashamed by what transpired between her and their beloved creator. She doesn’t want to recall the meeting, however, since she didn’t outright deny Majesty’s suspicion all of the Anointed stare wide-eyed in her direction.

“Alvara, you didn’t do anything, _did you?”_ The warning in Dastgir’s voice has the human shaking her head and arms in surrender.

“I-I don’t think I did b-but...it certainly seemed so by the way they acted.” Alvara shivers at the memory of her creator’s cold shoulder.

_**“What?!”**_ Dastgir bares his fangs with a hiss. _“Explain yourself, **now!”**_

“It was-I-do you remember what Akkar and Erx told us? How they were able to share their emotions with our grand creator and them back through touch?”

“Yeah, _hmph!”_ Berserk throws his head off to the side to not so quietly grumble, “Lucky…” under his breath.

“Well...something similar happened to me.”

**“WHAT?!”** Her four companions scream out at once at varying degrees, static continuing to bellow out of Majesty as they process Alvara’s words. _“Ya lucky bastard!”_ “W-what wu-as it like?!” _“Speak further of this!”_

“Ah...it was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They did so while we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just kneeled in front of me and stretched out their hand. I wasn’t expecting it at all at the time.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“Just my shoulder...” Alvara looks off to the side to bite her lip in shame, “but when they made contact with me they acted as if I had burned them. They dismissed me immediately afterward...”

“Oh...” Bizerk’s intrigue immediately dulls at her words which she simply meets with a nod and a frown.

“It saddens me to my core to think that I may have hurt our creator in some way…” Alvara's green eyes start to glitter as they fill up with tears. “And not just that, our creator was and still seems filled with so much anxiety...I just wish that there was some way for me to help them…”

“...We are helping.” Dastgir’s voice is low as he answers, “We’re doing what has been commanded of us and are ready to welcome back our creator properly at a moment's notice, as they should be when they return.” He stomps his back hoof, the one the angel isn’t clinging to, before continuing. “If they don’t we’ll be the first to act in the way we’ve been advised. I’ve already delegated my soldiers to start forming an extraction squad for us to use if the time comes. However, let us hope that such a situation doesn’t arise.”

“Mmmm,” Alvara whines at the warrior’s gloomy words which prompts her to turn to Majesty once again, “how long has it been?”

“Approximately. Thirty. Eight. Minutes. And. Thirty. Seven. Seconds.”

The Anointed fall silent, the only noise being the hum of the robot’s engine, as they wait in the sky arena, clinging onto their shared wish.

_That you shall return safely soon…_

●

_“Hm?”_

“My creator? Is something the matter?”

“Oh, uh…no, it’s just a sudden feeling I got. I think we’re drawing near.” Your sixth sense, which you thought was uncomfortable given how many insects and animals are around your trio, has the all familiar tingling sensation of something in front of you to your left making its way across your skin.

“Yes. I agree. The scent is getting stronger.” Nictis slows his pace some at the mention of the short distance.

You focus on the growing buzzing on your skin that is drawing you to check out the direction you feel its source is. A cluster of trees just a little ways ahead blocks your view.

“Uh, actually, I’m saying this because I know where it is.”

“What do you mean?” Jest inquiry comes from above.

“I can sense nearby living beings' presences with a...an ability of mine. With this, I’m trying to inform you two of an abnormality I’m picking up in that direction,” You point over to the patch of trees to what lies beyond where the trail seems to lead to. Jest and Nictis scan the direction which you indicate. “This...this feels different. Much larger than what other creatures there have been around us up until now.”

“I see. Do you think this is the...friend we’re looking for?”

“I certainly hope so. It seems like we all still have a few of the buffs that I cast upon us. However, let us approach with caution. We don’t know what creature this is yet.”

“Got it.” “Right.”

Nictis lowers his body until the arch of his back is the same height as his skull, ready to prowl as he sneaks along. Jest, on the other hand, switches from being an alert monkey to a stalking predator within a blink.

_And then there’s you…_

You’re the only one floating so it makes sense that you wouldn’t change your stance. What good would it do you? Besides, the three of you still have silence and invisibility on. There shouldn’t be an issue unless the creature you’re after has abilities that can bypass the spells on your party.

So you continue to hover behind the wendigo as he draws you three closer and closer to the mass you sense along your skin.

What kind of creature is it going to be? A bipedal reptile if Nictis is right. So it could be related to Wyverns...highly doubtful though...Dragonkin most likely...but these footprints are so small compared to the ones they’d leave. Besides, Nictis said it isn’t any creature from the Citadel and you have four Dragonkin back in your palace.

_Yes, this is something completely new._

__

__

_But the important question...is whether it is intelligent or not._

Will you be able to learn anything from this thing? Will you be able to speak to it?

….

_Hey! Wait a minute! Can it even speak the same language as you?!_

Since you’re a Beast Tamer you have a perk that allows you to be able to communicate with every species that you’ve subjugated before. Since you own at least two of every race and creature back in the Citadel from Yggdrasil, you should be able to communicate with every single being in your realm.

But this is something new…

_How are you going to extract information from it this way?_

__

__

….

_Hrm…_

Guess you’re just going to have to put your brain juices to work and figure something out if worse comes to worst.

All you have been doing so far is winging it and you’ve been pretty successful so far. Maybe your luck won’t run out so easy.

“My creator, it is just over there.” Nictis points far ahead between many trees to a cluster of shrubbery. “Behind those bushes.”

“Hm.” Yeah, that’s the direction your skin is buzzing the most toward and the sound of creaking wood is most prevalent. “Practice caution and utilize the spells that are active.”

_“Mph!”_

“Let’s go.”

Without you knowing, all of you commence a hunting mode.

Nictis slickly gets on all fours once again and almost appears to be slithering by how smooth he stalks. You can only imagine how many times he has practiced this movement. He expertly avoids placing his foothold on anything that could give his position up, even though Silence would cover up any slip-up.

Jest acrobatics truly shows in the way he glides through the trees with his hooked feet. Sasabonsam vampire spawn points or biomes they’d naturally exist in, due to lore, would be in a jungle. While this isn’t necessarily the tropical environment of a rainforest, this is close enough. It must be eliciting some natural, inborn instincts because he appears so free in slipping around tree to tree and springing onto the next ones when he needs to move.

Even you somewhat change. You’ve hunched over and spread your limbs out wider to your sides, ready to act at a moment's notice. It’s only a tick that you’ve developed while you were human. However, you are unaware of what you’re doing because it was a natural reaction. What you do realize is how tense you get when you come up to the bushes.

You join Nictis by crouching down beside him, feet planted on the ground while peaking through the leaves of the brush.

You can hardly make out a dark figure on the other side.

Unsatisfied by the view and wanting to test out whether or not your spells are working, you call out, **“HEY!”**

Jest and Nictis jump at your sudden shout but the figure moving about ahead doesn’t so much as flinch, continuing whatever it’s doing.

_“My creator?!” “Why did you yell?”_

“Heh Heh. I guess we are hidden...” You sigh shakily as you stand up, braver now that your power has been proven.

Upon the better view, your vision centers on the figure.

A half-lizard half-man...a lizardman kneels on the dirt ground next to a pond. Thick, dark copper, plated scales cover the majority of the surface of its body, all except its underbelly where it remains a neutral beige tone. The scales trail down its backside and beyond to form a thick tail. Its hands differ from its feet slightly, the hands holding five clawed digits while its feet hold four webbed ones.

What piques your interest the most, however, is what it’s doing.

With its back to you it takes bait out from the pouch that hangs at its waist and puts it in a basket fish trap that is laid in front of them. There is also a wooden club with sharpened stones embedded into the thick end propped up against a fishy-smelling dry grass basket to the lizardman’s left. Finally, tucked under the pouch on its right side is a bone knife, brittle string wrapped around the blunt end to act as a handle.

_“Awah! It’s intelligent!”_ Your skin immediately bursts with neon greens and yellows, “We found our first teacher!”

“Amazing, my creator! Only you could lead us down the best path!”

“Without you, this would have never happened!”

The two undead praise you with reverence, your skin now popping with bright pinks among the grassy pigments that you consist of.

“Nonsense! Any of you could have done so if you were in my position. Off that topic…” You pinch your chin, keeping your gaze on the lizardman as he continues to fiddle with his kit. “How are we going to go about this?”

“Should we force its tongue?” Jest suggestion comes above you to your right as he hangs onto the trunk of a tree like a bear.

“...What do you mean by force?”

“You’ve given me the role of Assassin, my creator.” Jest automatically looks maniacal since his animalistic clown face doesn’t compute emotions well. The sudden joy makes him appear like a deranged serial killer in your eyes. “It gives me an advantage in persuasion when I...play with my targets.

_He’s suggesting he’d torture the lizardman to get what you want out from it._

You swallow, “I...don’t think that is necessary.” It irks you how easy he suggested such a horrible thing. “I’d like to keep things peaceful if we can.”

“Mmm...” The vampire lets out a soft whine at not being able to get his way but Nictis is quick to draw your attention away from the sadist.

“Then what shall we do?”

“Hmm...give me a minute.”

_What should you do? Go up and talk to it?_

You’re surprised that it doesn’t sound too bad of an idea...but how would it react?

If you were minding your own business out in the middle of a swamp and a faceless, naked creature waltzes its way up to you to chat, would you not hightail it right on out of there?

_Oop. Nevermind. Possibly a horrible idea._ 100% you would run off if you were in the lizardman’s position and that occurred...but is that what it would do?

Some would probably amuse a bizarre creature if it approached them out of the blue. And if this Lizardman is out here on his own then he’s most likely confident in his strength. If you do approach it as you are and it doesn’t automatically flee, you should act as non-threatening as possible. Maybe even offer it something in return for its time.

But what if it does run...herm….

Charm spells can do the trick. If you can’t get it to willingly cooperate with you then you’ll resort to magic. Simple as that…

But that situation can be avoided if you try a different approach…

Hmmm...maybe, instead of a strange whatever you are approaching them...then how about another lizard?

Obviously, humans are fearful of things inhuman. What’s to say that it isn’t the same for this lizardman. So, to avoid future complications between...hmm, race(?)...the people of this world, would it be best to appear somewhat familiar and trustworthy?

You have a couple of spells that can do the trick but you have only one in mind.

Disguise Self

It isn’t a high-level spell as it is just a simple illusion. Players can make themselves—including their clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on them—look different until the spell ends or until they dismiss it. Players can seem 1 foot shorter or taller and can appear thin, fat, or in between. They can’t change their body type, so they must adopt a form that has the same basic arrangement of limbs. Other than that, the extent of the illusion is pretty flexible. The changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection, however. For example, if a player used this spell to add a hat to their outfit, objects will pass through the hat. Likewise, if a player used this spell to appear thinner than they actually are, the hand of someone who reaches out to touch them would bump into them while it’s seemingly still in midair. In addition to that, the spell only has an hour duration so, until you can find a more permanent method of disguising yourself, you’ll have to recast it every hour.

An hour is enough time to replenish the loss of MP so, even though you’ll have to keep casting it over and over again, it won’t hurt you to do so. As long as you have your perk Life it’ll restore your MP double the speed normal players MP can. You did consider using Transmutation but you worry that it may be a painful process and would require you to use other spells to make it more tolerable.

So, for this all to work, you need to change your appearance to appear like the lizardman... 

_However, currently, that is impossible for you._

You don’t know the difference between their sexes and you haven’t even seen this creature's face yet! You won’t be able to appear properly.

_Dang! It would have been great! Maybe you can save that idea for later._

So is your only option really to just walk up and talk?

That’s not good considering that it may not be able to speak to you…

Mmmm….

….

….

_No, wait! There is another option!_

Following the lizardman around while watching, listening, and learning! That way you can observe the qualities of this species before you eventually interact with them. It may be laborious and the spells on you three may not last that long but you’re willing to wait and you can always recast them.

Who knows? Maybe it’ll do something or say something unique?

_Erk!_ -but then there’s the issue of time.

You’ve given yourself three hours to work. You don’t know how much time has passed so far but you’re certain that an hour has already been chipped away. If you don’t head back in time it’ll only cause needless strife for everyone.

*Sigh* So in the end, either choice is pretty crappy.

**This is...a very tough choice...but you’d rather be-**

Decisive

Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! The lizardmen route! Hope you like your choice!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60044287)


	29. Chapter 5: NO LONGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here! That last semester was a doozy, especially because of what all happened in November, so I couldn't meet my scheduled update. However! I am here now and have four new chapters out just in time for 2021! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60044287)

**Chapter 5: NO LONGER**

“Y-yes, of course.” You hum as you make up your mind.

This is an entirely unprecedented and impossible situation to be in and just as much as you’re curious, you’re also confused and afraid.

While there will be times when things don’t go according to plan and you’ll have to accommodate to those changes, it would look bad on your part if you went back on one of the first things you said you’d do. Especially if it’s avoidable and not urgent.

_How would the NPCs view a ruler who doesn’t do as they say?_ You’d rather not risk it.

Not to mention what could be within these woods. Your past gamer instincts scream at you for being so brash as to go out alone. More often than not and even in Yggdrasil, forests were hot spots for traps, enemy encounters, and mazes.

Your mind supplies you that any gamer shouldn’t be focused too much on what gems or chests could be lying in wait to be looted but rather what’ll be in your way to get to such treasures.

There’s a good reason why most only remember the first part of the quote, ‘curiosity killed the cat’.

You’d rather take this slow and safe than fast and reckless.

You nod before turning your head to look up into the sky where you believe your realm is, “We’ll be there shortly. Meet us in the exact place we departed from one another.”

“Thank you, my creator. We’ll be ready to retrieve you.”

“Mm.” Your message is cut off as you continue staring out at the sky through the canopy for a moment or so, before turning back to the footprint. With your hand still on your temple, you Message for backup upon your discovery to not waste anytime. “Jest. Nictis.”

“My creator?!” “Are you in danger?!!”

“No, no. I’m fine but our time has run out. Head my way, please, so that we may retreat.”

“Understood!” “We’ll make haste! Please stay safe!”

“Thank you.” You end the Message so you can wait for the arrival of the two.

However, it is a slightly solemn moment for you since you're letting go of this clue...

You wish that you had found this sooner...or at least have told the other three that you wouldn't be back so soon before.

Sigh...but you said that'd you'd come back soon after they were done to lessen their worry and motivate them to work. Besides, there are the other's back in your realm awaiting you.

Yeah, even though you aren't a ruler, Sōsaku-sha is. This means you must act as such until you can figure out what happened.

The sounds of two fast moving creatures in the brush moving your way puts has you on guard for a slight second but Undeath Slave Sight shows a familiar sight of trees you had passed a while ago so you relax.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Nictis and Jest emerge from the thicket to join you at your sides.

“Thank you for coming back as soon as you did. Did any of you two encounter anything while we were separated?”

_“Oo! I found something odd!”_ Jest spins on a low hanging tree branch he took purchase on in excitement until he hangs like a bat, “I was heading to the side of the forest the mountains are closest to and there were a lot of dead plants. The ground is nothing but dirt and the trees were thin and bare. Totally in contrast to the area we are in now.”

“Huh, that is odd. I wonder what could have caused that…” Is it a natural occurrence or not? Could that be the work of intelligent life? Human’s have a knack for destroying forests, unfortunately. So, while a dead forest is slightly concerning to you, it can be a clue. You find it hard that such a lush environment could wither… “How about you, Nictis?”

“I didn’t find anything, forgive me.” Nictis lowers his skull but he continues, “But, I did smell many strange odors while searching. A few I was able to identify…” You don’t even realize he is licking red off his mandibles until he does it. You decide not to bring it up as you continue to listen, “...while others, I was not. With this said, I can definitely confirm that there is intelligent life in these woods.”

_“Oh?_ And how’s that?”

“I smelt the scent of various demi-humans such as ogres, goblins, trolls, and fae. I didn’t find any but I’m certain that their home is somewhere in these woods.”

_So there are creatures from Yggdrasil here!_ “Mmm, very good…”

Although what you’ve learned from your NPCs is promising...you're off put that you won't be here to find those things first hand.

“Although I want to continue, we should have a more qualified and larger group for this. However, we did somewhat secure this area and gained a bit of insight. I’ll count that as a success.”

“Yes, of course, my creator.” Jest bows his head respectfully alongside Nictis but the Disciple almost looks forlorn in your sight.

Knowing that’s possibly because he was having fun, a pinching sensation takes hold of your chest.

_I’m sorry! I promise you’ll get more opportunities to go out and explore in the future!_

“Well then, we must hurry. My buffs won’t last much longer and we shouldn’t keep the others waiting...but…” _Hopefully it works,_ you think.

Despite Gate being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up...though you still don’t know if that is still a thing. Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but right now they’re not important.

Since you and your allies explored the area around the Seiun you don’t think there will be an issue. Besides, if you can’t summon it for some reason you can use flying spells to get back.

Wait...space...

Your hand falters when you look over to the two undead, “U-uh, I’m going to attempt to make a Gate. Since it’ll be opening up into outer space I’m worried that it’ll…” What’s another word or phrase for vacuum? “...the air around us could be viciously sucked into the portal. Just...be prepared for that outcome so none of you will get hurt by flying debris.”

“Won’t our creator also be at risk?”

“Oh, well...yes. Most likely.”

“Then allow me to protect you!” Jest jumps forward almost causing you to float back in response.

_“Er-ah_ -mm, thank you.” You nod, allowing Jest to take a wide stance in front of you to face the direction your arm is pointed in.

A skewed expression would be apparent if you had a face still.

_How the hell is he expecting to protect me by doing that? He’d just get sucked in faster than me! You might even end up being the one protecting him._

Nictis, on the other hand, positions himself behind you where Jest should have been and opens his huge gray hands out to your sides, ready to catch you at a moment's notice.

Knowing Nictis has the sense of the group, a sigh leaves as you steady your arm, “It may not be the case but if this does start sucking air in try to go through it moderately quick. We’ll be in danger the longer it’s open.”

“Right!”

Repeating what you had when you cast Chaos Bolt you do the same as you call out "Gate!” in a strong distorted voice.

A great deal of energy suddenly feels sapped out of you when a flash of purple bursts out in the space ahead. The light dims some as is replaced by a darker force, spreading its edges until it is wide enough for all of you to slip through but what remains at the center of the portal is the strange violet light. It seems to be pulsating and drawing magic to its center.

_Success!_ And it didn’t even become a vacuum like you thought it would.

“Good. Let’s hurry through.” Your actions are slightly less energetic than you had been but you hardly notice it as you float in row behind Jest. He’s first through and just as you float forward an alarming question enters your mind of whether or not the portal leads to the location you desire.

However, you’ve already breached the purple veil and exit out into an all familiar sight of undead. The three reborn bow their heads upon seeing you, their backs to the fog like storm of the Seiun. The new world is behind you along with the Gate that Nictis is last to make it through.

Having served its purpose, the portal collapses in on itself with a swirl before sparking out in a flash of purple.

“It’s good to see you safe and sound, my creator.” The message from Malum was expected so it didn’t startle you.

“Thank you, I’m glad that none of us ran into any difficulty.” Taking one last glance at the strange alien world you motion with an arm for the NPCs to follow. “Let’s retreat. There are those waiting for our return.”

There are no objections, all in the reconnaissance following you with varied smiles laced on their faces as they joyfully escort their creator back to the safety of their realm.

But the Seuin, as chaotic as it is, remains dreary in palette due to your mood.

While nothing went wrong, this whole situation is.

It’s a completely new world...not to mention that you feel like you were on the brink of uncovering some hidden knowledge of the planet…

It probably isn’t something pertaining to your current predicament. You’re certain it isn’t...but there’s the hope lying within that wants it to be.

*Sigh*, oh well...maybe the NPCs who return there will find something...you just wish that things will start making sense soon.

The colorful storm and the nightmare spawn it holds fades out into the open field that your palace floats serenely in the middle of, untouched by the bizarre environment it's suspended in.

It only takes a few seconds before the six of you are passing the buttresses and outcroppings and slowly descending to the surface of the all too familiar sky arena.

You get a strange sense of a puzzle piece getting put back into place the closer you get to the reflective tile of the stage. It almost feels like...if you could compare it to anything...a sigh of relief.

Warmer colors blossom forth on your skin while your extended vision allows you to take note of who was all gathered in attendance bellow.

There’s all the Unmei no gundan that were assigned to your guard, Ynnam, Erx, Lamassu, Akkar, and Aragog with the addition of Lexx. However, the new faces to the ones gathered draw your attention the most as you immediately recognize the five gathered.

They are the Anointed, some of the most powerful NPCs of all Yggdrasil, and upon seeing your approach all have different reactions.

Dastgir is a giant of a Centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance facing you and his long goat ears stick up high, causing his many earrings to clink together.

Bizerk is not so reserved as he seems to be fangirling and fanning himself. Although he’s currently wearing his white and gold robe, that’d cover his whole body if he stayed still, it is wide open from the neck down. The rubber hose and cartoon-like entity is odd in shape, almost mimicking that of the grinch, and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. His single white eye glitters comical sparkles behind his hood and you can see his pupil expand at the sight of you.

Kendria cowers behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from your sight. She is a young but very shy angel. She hardly ever comes out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total, at the moment. Despite her hiding, you can clearly see her big blue eyes peeking out from behind her pristine wings glittering in the same manner as Bizerk’s who is now dramatically fainting.

Majesty is the least expressive of the group, only opting to tilt their huge dead piece in your direction. They are a hovering animated mannequin, their exterior form an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle-like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a masquerade mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space from their core engine.

Alvara is also amongst the group, her green eyes boring into your lowering form with a strange look.

_Oh fuck!_ I’m not ready to have the conversation about what transpired in the throne room with her! _Kyahh! What if she already told others?!_

You turn your head away as if it’d help you ignore the constant stare coming from her direction, not knowing that the action sends a sharp pang through the woman’s chest.

“I see you’ve gathered here as all requested. This is very good.” You comment idly while landing, thinking of what next to say to all of them. You honestly should have planned on that.

“We’ll always do as you request of us, my creator.” Dastgir’s voice is deeper and richer than you’d imagine it to be. You thought it’d be raspier because of his dragon-like skull. He bows his humanoid torso slightly and pounds his chest with his right as he does so. “Bizerk!”

“AII _IEEE!”_ The dark gremlin screeches out as Dastgir kicks him with one of his many legs, causing them to roll twice and fumble in their cloak as it wraps around them.

“Stop fooling around. You are in the presence of our creator. Show some respect.”

“Gah! I know! Ya don’t ave ta kick me like dat!” When Bizerk finally stands back up his hood has fallen off revealing his face which consists of giant red lips that form into two of the three horns on his head. He sticks out his tongue, which also functions as his eye, at Dastgir through his many sharp fangs before he looks your way. His entire head moves up into a smile. “My beautiful, radiant, strong, awe inspirin’,” He scoots closer ever closer to you with reaching arms as he continues to list adjectives to describe you with until he’s almost touching you, “lovin’ creader,-” He claps his hands together, “-for what reason ave ya seen fit ta gather us all ere?”

“Mmm…*ahem*, I must apologize for keeping you all waiting and pulling you from your duties,” Before any of them could wave off your apology you continue, “but I have good reason for doing so. May all of you stand before me before I continue? I don’t want any of you to feel left out because I won’t turn to look at you as I speak.”

Everyone hurries to do as you asked, all forming a line like preschoolers attentive to a teacher. They all stand far enough back so that you could properly see them, even if your new vision wouldn’t expand, and straight in attention except for Kendria who is still cowering away from you.

Dark blue spots spread across a small portion of your chest, right under your collarbone, as a chill settles down there. The feeling almost wants you to pout because the small angel reminds you how skittish animals would shy away from you when you’d want to pet them.

You stomp the feeling down because now wasn’t the time to get lost in your thoughts.

“As you all know I have commanded that all floors go to maximum security. I have stated this because I’ve taken notice of anomalies in this world of mine. I am still in the process of finding them all and identifying the source of the issue. So until then...I’ll very much appreciate all your cooperation in my endeavor to understand...this.” You wave absently in no general direction to give emphasis on “this”. Your dubious nature is quick to fade and is replaced with a more serious tone. “However, upon going beyond my realm we’ve discovered something quite...unnerving. My realm has been transported to a completely unknown location without my jurisdiction.”

_“What?!”_

__

__

_“How could this be?!”_

“My. Creator. Are. You. Suggesting. Someone. Used. The. Space. Warp. Question. Mark.”

Their choppy, rich voice remains bland in pitch, not clearly expressing their joy to your arrival, as they raise their head. But what caught you off guard the most was when they added the word "question mark" at the end of their statement. It clicks no sooner than the thought came into your mind that it was a question they had asked. You like their voice. It completely embodies their character not only in personality but on their robotic side-never mind that!

You almost wave off Majesty’s assumption when the thought of your realm’s teleporter pops into mind.

The Space Warp allows you to move your realm around freely through the worlds of Yggdrasil to set off random events and carry out missions of your own. You hardly ever use it, opting to keep your realm near the two god realms. However...the suggestion does play along to the fact that it has been transported to a new strange world. What else would make sense?

….

No, even if you want answers you shouldn’t just settle on the first ideas that come to mind.

Besides, the Space Warp theory has no explanation for the lifelike world you’re now in.

Not to mention that if one of the NPCs did mess with the Space Warp, you hadn’t programmed any of them to know how to use the machine. In addition, besides it being a one pilot cockpit, to even use the device costs a huge chunk of mana, approximately the price of 150MP or half of your avatar’s magic power. There are no other beings in the Citadel who have that much MP beside you. Although there could be a situation where NPCs infuse their mana into whoever takes the controls, you highly doubt that there would be a benefit from such an action to bring your realm to an unknown location.

Or how to even get to this new world is possible. The probability of the planet being a realistic version of Midgard is low in your mind.

“No. I don’t think that is the case.” You shake your head. “What has occurred is beyond my current comprehension. Outside the Seiun isn’t that of any of my creations but something entirely alien to me. A new world, I suspect.”

There’s a beat of silence for a good few seconds before a light, heavenly voice whimpers, “Ah…”

Your vision shifts to the bundle of pure wings behind Dastgir’s pillar of a back leg and you feel warmth blossom forth at her wide, glittery, cat eyes.

Piteque, sugary, clawed fingers pull gently at a pair of wings to better hide her face as she continues under your gaze, “H-how could...things exist wu-without our creator ha-having a hand in its creation?! _T-that’s s-scary!”_

_Urk! So cute! You want to squish her!_

Swallowing down the feeling, you nod your head at the Anointed’s words, “Mmph, yes I agree. I too find it off putting…” Your voice dwindles off when you notice dread spread across the NPCs in attendance.

You shouldn’t have voiced your fears out loud! That probably dropped their morales.

_Think! Be optimistic!_

“...b-but despite this, we were able to secure the area around my realm…” You tilt your head to the three undead who stand side by side with the other Reborn. “...and we were able to clear an area down on the planet. It is within a forest region and although we didn’t cover the entirety it, we got started on a general area. Nictis, Jest-” The two straighten their forms at their names suddenly being called, “-Please recall all that you’ve gathered.”

“Yes, my creator.” You stand and wait patiently as Nictis retells all that has happened first before Jest adds on his side. They starts with the conditions of outer space, then shift to the trip down to the surface, the layout of the woods, what was and wasn’t there, and then finishes up with the last things they each found.

“Hmm…” Bizerk taps a clawed, red finger on his chin, “dis forest seems like an interestin’ place ta search.”

“Which is why I want to plan out the next reconnaissance squadron as soon as possible.” Adding in your agreement with a cross of your arms, you turn your head over to the head of the Unmei no gundan, “Dastgir. I’d like your help on organizing the next scouts and a few other plights regarding security. Is that fine with you?”

“Awah! My creator!” He pounds his chest with a fist, his muscles swelling with pride, “You needn't ask for my opinion! It’s always a privilege to do as you command!”

“Ahmm...glad to hear. I will talk more about the details of setting it up after this meeting. Bizerk.”

“Yes, my succulent creader~”

“S-suc…” You shake your head, trying your best to ignore the adjective that left the Anointed’s lips. “I also would like you to come along and help us. I believe your planning skills would come quite handy.”

“O _OHHH!_ Why of course! I would never be more appy dan ta do so!” You almost laugh at the small victory dance he displays.

“Good, now as for the rest of you.” Scanning the crowd you once again make eye contact with Alvara. Pink is quick to appear on your skin from embarrassment. You quickly look away at the memory resurfacing from what had transpired. The human is again struck with a sharp pang by your avoidance. “My word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted.

“In continuation, spread the word that if any Anointed, Disciple, or Reborn feels or takes notice of a shift in their abilities they are to report it immediately, no matter how small. If the strength of one who serves me were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel. That would be a disastrous fault in this time of crisis to ignore such. We must find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut yourself off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us. Is this clear?”

“Yes!” All in attendance confirm full-heartedly which you nod to.

“Then does anyone else have anything to state or ask before we’re dismissed?”

“Yes, my creator. I have one.”

“Mm?” The one who called out is the Reborn, Lamassu. Achnologing the Aasimar you wave a hand at them. “Yes, go ahead.”

“My creator, our group of five were designed by the Anointed Alvara and Dastgir to be your guard. Although we weren’t able to serve our purpose in being an escort, I request that we remain guard over you for the time being.”

“Oh? Hmm…” It appears that all five of the Unmei no gundan are thinking the same thing as the angel. They must have discussed this while you’re away. Although you already plan on accepting their offer, you tilt your head, “May I ask why?”

“By all means. Since we are under a maximum security threat, we and the Anointed have agreed that we wish there to be a guard squadron delegated to you at all times. You are our grandmaster. We cannot allow anything to occur to you, even in death.”

“...Is this true?”

Bizerk is the first to speak up, “Yes. Under these circumstances, we would like you to have an extra layer of protection. Now that we’ve learned that your wondrous realm has been relocated to an unknown location, I am only more certain that this is necessary. I’m sure all your servants agree with our sentiment?”

“I. Am. In. Agreement.”

“As am I…”

“Y-yes! I...I want our creator to be s-safe!”

“We were created to act out on your behalf. To do so brings us the greatest joy.”

At all of the Anointed’s confirmations you feel that the issue is settled.

“If I may add, my creator,” Lamassu continues, “we feel...obligated to fulfill our mission to protect you since none of us were capable before. We want to restore our honor as members of your elite force. We were created to protect you and we wish to fulfill our purpose as such.”

“Hmm...very well. If it will not affect the security of my realm while you’re in watch of me I see no issue. Are your stations covered during your absence?”

The rumble of Dastgir’s throat leaves similar to that of a growl, finding it right to enlighten you, “I’ve already taken the initiative to fill the gaps they left. It has been settled.”

“Ah, thank you. Then...are there any other questions?”

Silence greets your non-existent ears for some time so you decide to dismiss- “My creator?”

“Hm-a- _ah_ …” Alvara is the one to speak up, the only person here who you’d love more than anything for them to remain silent. You know what he’s going to ask about.

How you’re a dummy who gets flustered around others when it’s any way intimate.

You were more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. In fact, most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content!

All in attendance watch as your skin starts to glow a bright, rosy color.

Unbeknownst to them, you were internally screaming.

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You shake your head hard, giving into reason. You can’t just tell her to be quiet after all that you’ve said about listening to questions from before. Especially since those who you told you have a listening ear to are all in front of you now.

Stomping down your pride since you know that there is no avoiding the conversation, you stutter out a response, “Y-yes, Alvara?”

The silence is deafening as everyone waits for the Anointed to speak, however, she struggles to find words. “My creator…” She swallows twice before continuing. “...my creator. Back in the throne room…”

_Oh god._

“...I...We…” She bites her lips, finally breaking the constant eye contact she had been holding you in to instead peer at her reflection on the floor. “...from before-mm…”

_Just say it already! You’re torturing me here!_

“...my creator...do I displease you?”

“...Eh?”

_What is this? Is she not going to bring up your flustered emotions?_

No, wait. Maybe she understands how embarrassing this is for you? She did feel your emotions...maybe she’s taking pity and is wording it in a way so that she’s protecting your privacy from the other NPCs?

You hope so...but why would she word the question that way?

Whatever the case you’re grateful. “Not at all...why would you?”

“Well I…” She shifts on her sandals and only lifts her gaze high enough to stare at your feet. “It’s nothing, my creator. Just nonsensical worry is all…”

“...Alvara. You don’t displease me.”

“I...thank you.”

Not satisfied by her still present pained expression, you walk over to her, “Alvara.”

“Yes, my creator?” Her eyes only raise enough to land on your chest, her head level.

You keep forgetting how tall you are in this body, “Look at me please.”

She only hesitates for a twitch but complies by bending her head backward to look up to your blank face. Her face is sculpted beautifully from the modeling program that was set up in Yggdrasil. Even so, you can see clearly that she’s struggling with something.

And you know exactly whose fault that is.

“You’re precious to me...all of you are, so…” Already regretting what you’re about to do, you place your palm on the crown of her head.

The feeling of cold water being poured on you to the intrusion of anxiety enters your being. You braced for it yet every time whatever this is occurs, it feels entirely alien. You can hardly put thoughts together. Only being able to try and process the sensations. Despite it all, you will yourself to project your determination into her being.

“..don’t feel that you’re inadequate. I appreciate all that you’re doing for me. Never doubt that. Understood?”

Tears well up in her eyes but none pool out beyond her lashes, only a defined _“Umf!”_ escapes her rosy lips.

“G-good.” You cut the connection quickly, becoming too overstimulated with the emotions that blossomed forth from the woman. Your head turns either way to check the small crowd that ranged from Reborn all the way to Anointed. Jest on his lonesome reminds you of the need to make some changes to the disciple’s workforce.

After you settle the whole reconnaissance base thing.

But you want to give him a task before sending him back to the throne room, “Jest.” He doesn’t respond verbally but he does lighten up at you calling to him. “Before returning to your post, I’d like you to arrange one of the offices on the fifth floor for my debrief with Dastgir and Bizerk.”

_“Waahh!_ I’ll do just as you’ve asked!”

“Mm, I’m counting on you. Please have it arranged and ready in thirty minutes. Message any member of my guard which room it will be. Do the same for Dastgir and Bizerk so they know where they need to head. I have to settle some things in my quarters before then, which is why it’ll take me a while to arrive. With this extra time,” You point to the only two men a part of the Anointed, “settle whatever you need to before then. I suspect that we’ll be covering much content that will drain our time.”

“Yes, my creator.” They bow in their own manners. Clearing your throat and awkwardly rubbing the hand that is still rippling colors rapidly from your contact with Alvara, you repeat the question a third time, “Is there anyone else here who’d like to ask me anything?”

When you’re greeted by silence you turn, “Then this meeting is officially over. Thank you for all of your cooperation.”

“Yes, my creator!” They all answer you as you activate ascend. The five Unmei no gundan follow in march around you as you float off with goals in mind. You will find out what is going on and what has changed.

You will make it through this. You’re sure…

●

“*Sigh* Thank the marvelous creator that they’ve returned safely.” Alvara shoulders fall as if a great weight had been removed. She doesn’t know what she would have done if things didn’t turn out this way. “When I saw that the guard we designed had failed…”

“ _Hph_ , I share your feelings, Alvara.” The centaur is gruff in agreement as he turns his upper torso to better address the Reborn remaining. “You each have my gratitude. Although none of you are part of the Unmei no gundan, you performed your roles adequately.”

“Please don’t flatter us.” Malum’s voice is haunting, only adding to the creep factor with its permanent wailing expression. “We only did what we were made to do. Besides, it was only Nicits and Jest who were able to accompany our creator for most of the duration we were outside the Seiun.”

Nictis swallows the collection of spit that pooled in his large jaws at the sudden spotlight, “No way. Even though I was at their side longer, nothing had occurred. I’d hardly call that worthy of thanks. We all did as ordered.”

“Well at least you four got to assist our creator.” Lexx’s beak clicks as they chirp, the hard bone smacking together aggressively. “I feel so useless…”

“Don’t mope.” Ukara’s dead eyes turn eerily to the Kenku, “Be grateful that you got to serve our master at all.”

Skinner’s sighs through his teeth in the form of a hiss, “Ukara, don’t be rude. The living have emotions stronger than ours. We can’t fathom the trait which our master has blessed them with. However, I wouldn’t find it hard for you to feel the same way if you too were turned away by our creator.”

“Hahhhhh.” The draugr breaths out a grumble, it’s joints creaking as they move. “Whatever. It’s none of my concern. I’m leaving.”

The Anointed and the Reborn pay little mind to the undead’s rough personality as he stumbles away. They’re just as the creator has designed them to be.

_To dislike or hate any of their creator’s creations is an insult to their master’s creativity._

“...Lexx.” Skinner stretches out their almost skeletal arm and places it on the bird’s shoulder. “You’ll have a chance to redeem yourself. I’m sure.”

“Mmm...thank you.” They bend their head down with a sigh.

“Well, breakin’ off from dat,” Bizerk chimes in with a swirl of his eye over his lips, “I’m lookin’ forward ta working with ya, Dastgir my man.”

“Ugh, I’m not. You disgust me, slug.” His ears flick as if trying to swat a pesky bug away from them. “I’m surprised our creator didn’t have me rip out that tongue of yours for flapping it so blatantly in front of them! Did you have to describe them as succulent while they’re present?! Unbelievable.”

“Ah, someone’s cheerful. I’d think you’d be elated. Are ya forgettin’ who else will be dere with us~”

Dasgir’s ears twitch to a stop at the memory of their creator.

_“Ha! I knew it!_ You’re so easy ta read. It’s why I’m able ta beat ya at cards.”

A hoof stomps suddenly, one Kendria isn’t clinging on to, which shakes the floor under those whose feet connect with the stage, _“You wriggling zit!_ We all know you cheat at poker!”

“AYe! _I don’t cheat!”_ His long, worm-like eye bulges out from his mouth at the accusation, “It’s not my fault yer a dumb ass who’s orrible at de game, a sore loser on top of dat! You just suck at playing and blame me for your incompetence!”

“I’m. Pretty. Sure. Counting. The. Cards. Is. Cheating.” Majesty chimes in which has the dark anointed whip eye back and forth between the pair.

“Ow do you even know if I’m countin’ de cards or not?! Besides, dat’s not cheatin’! Dat’s calculating what is in de ands of my opponents! It’s basic strategy at its core. If you don’t know what you’re up against den you’re only puttin’ yourself up in a position ta fail and I’m not de type who accepts failure. Blind luck can only get you so far.” His eye bends in the direction of Malum like a snake as he addresses her, “Isn’t dat right?”

The wraith appears lost as they answer, “Well, I’ve never played poker myself so I can’t say...but I will agree that, strategically speaking, reading the enemy is good.”

The Anointed huffs as his tongue slides back into place between the folds of his moist red lips, “See? Even Malum knows I’m right. Dough guessing isn’t de only key to da game and I bet I could show you two dat.” Bizerk smirks as he pinches his chin, tilting his head in a cocky way, “So whaddya say? Da two of ya play a round wit me? I’ll even go blindfolded ta give ya a chance~”

“I. Know. Better. Than. To. Be. Tempted. To. A. Game. By. Your. Words. Leech.”

“Aye! _I was tryin’ ta be nice!”_ He clicks his tongue before turning away from the robot to the other Anointed, “Whateva. I want ta know somethin’, Alvara.”

“Oh? What is it?”

He taps a clawed finger on his chin as if he’s recalling something odd, “You asked our creader a very peculiar question. Might I ask why?”

She quickly sucks in a silent breath. She didn’t want to write out say what had occurred between her and the creator, especially after they reassured her, so she brings up a separate issue, “Well...they listened to my request to take the Unmei no gundan with them...though they were turned back due to unforeseen circumstances…”

“Herm...dere...is a possibility...no, I believe our creader was perceptive enough ta know dat dey wouldn’t ave been able ta make it outside deir realm.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Our creader is an all-wise being. Dey were able to sense dat somethin’ happened to da location of deir realm before any of us could, which is why dey formed da reconnaissance in de first place. Could dat foresight not also extend to what lies beyond? Dey knew dat de guard dat you’d come up, with Dastgir, would prove futile which is why dey had Jest select a group in da first place. Is it not true dat de livin’ are more likely ta side with de livin’ while the undead vice versa? Evidently, dat is da criteria ta leave and dey most likely predicted who’d come up with more reliable force.”

“If that was the case wouldn’t they just need to ask me to select Unmei no gundan that could match up with the Disciple's selection?!”

“If you found something off, wouldn’t you take de opportunity ta test and see if your hypothesis is true?”

“B-but...yeah, well…” Alvara’s brows pinch, “...why accept my suggestion if they’d known it’d fail, even if it was to test a theory?!”

Bizerk places a hand over where his heart would be. “Dey wanted ta show dat dey care for our suggestions, dough we can’t ever measure up ta da genius dat lies within our grand creader. What’s more, dey wanted ta lessen your worry about deir safety so you won’t be ruining yourself in deir absence. _Sigh~ >_ Isn’t our creader amazin’?”

Alvara can only sigh at Bizerk’s words. Although everything the Anointed said sounds true...she felt so helpless and still does. She wasn’t able to assist them at all. Even now, they had been the one helping her...but the way they flinched from her-

“Alvara.”

“Hm?” Majesty suddenly addressing her catches the Anointed off guard.

“Is. There. Something. You. Are. Not. Telling. Us. Question. Mark. . I. Can. Tell. When. That. Is. The. Case. With. You.”

“A-ah...well um…” She stumbles over her words, ashamed by what transpired between her and their beloved creator. She doesn’t want to recall the meeting, however, since she didn’t outright deny Majesty’s suspicion all in attendance stare wide-eyed in her direction.

“Alvara, you didn’t do anything, _did you?”_ The warning in Dastgir’s voice has the human shaking her head and arms in surrender.

“I-I don’t think I did b-but...it certainly seemed so by the way they acted.” Alvara shivers at the memory of her creator’s cold shoulder.

**_“What?!”_** Dastgir bares his fangs with a hiss. _“Explain yourself, **now!”**_

“It was-I-do you remember what Akkar and Erx told us? How they were able to share their emotions with our grand creator and them back through touch?”

“Yeah, _hmph!”_ Berserk throws his head off to the side to not so quietly grumble, “Lucky…” under his breath.

“Well...something similar happened to me-I mean before just now that is.”

**“WHAT?!”** Her four companions and the Reborn scream out at once at varying degrees, static continuing to bellow out of Majesty as they process Alvara’s words. _“Ya lucky bastard!”_ “W-what wu-as it like?!” _“Speak further of this!”_

“Ah...it was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They did so while we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just kneeled in front of me and stretched out their hand. I wasn’t expecting it at all at the time.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“Just my shoulder...” Alvara looks off to the side to bite her lip in shame, “but when they made contact with me they acted as if I had burned them. They dismissed me immediately afterward...”

“Oh...” Bizerk’s intrigue immediately dulls at her words which she simply meets with a nod and a frown.

“It saddens me to my core to think that I may have hurt our creator in some way…” Alvara's green eyes dampen. “And not just that, our creator was filled with so much anxiety...but, just now, when they reached out to me...” Her demeanor takes a sudden shift, cupping her hands together under her chin as a small smile slips into place of her pout. _Sigh~_ I felt how much they cared. If I had truly hurt them before they would have let us know, especially since I asked. They are truly a benevolent being, merciful in all aspects.”

Everyone nods with shared blissful smiles on their faces, reminiscing the grandeur of their creator.

“Truly, they are the best.”

“Mhm, nothing could ever come close to comparison.”

“Yes! Let’s do our utmost to serve our grandmaster now more than ever!”

All give their approval to the statement, filling their hearts with the thought of pleasing you.

Let's see what's in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there isn't a multiple choice at the end of this chapter. It's intentional because the next chapter I have planned for this route is going to be quite filled. I didn't want there to be a 70 page chapter when I can split it up into sections. Thank you for reading and being patient with me!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60044287)


	30. Chapter 5: WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance. Choosing to venture out into the plains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I honestly don't know how I was able to make this chapter in time. 2021 is not going well for me, exactly like I thought it would, so I'm glad I wrote ahead. BTW, 🎉 **it's the first anniversary of GOAWNL!!!** 🎉 Hope you enjoy this chapter because I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60202783)

**Chapter 5: WHAT**

“U-um, just give me a few seconds.” Your voice stutters as you end Message abruptly and address Sebas. “Will you excuse me, sir? All I need is a moment.”

“Of course,” He nods his head in a bowing manner, “take your time.”

“Thank you.” You turn away and start to walk off but stop when Jest and Nictis follow you, “Uh-mm, I need to do this alone. You can stay here with Sebas.” You didn’t want to give the old man any more suspicion than what you’ll already be doing by going off alone. If the two undead come with you then he’ll probably suspect that you’re plotting something with them.

_“But my creator!” “Please, let us stay with you!”_

“I’ll be fine. I won’t go far. Behave yourselves, okay?”

“Yes.” They both whine out and they reluctantly do as you ask, remaining put with the butler as the three watches you activate Ascend and float away out of earshot.

While you could see the slight merit in speaking with Skinner in front of the kind man, like informing him that if anything is done to you there are those that’ll come to your rescue, you decide not to. There are too many cons that would bubble up if you spoke willy-nilly of the realm you’re actually in charge of now in front of a stranger.

Once you see that you’re a good distance away, you estimate around two hundred meters, you utter, “Meditation Ring.”

A light white ring sparkles into existence and encircles you at a gap of five feet. The spell acts as a detection barrier for prying acts. It will notify you if anyone is listening in on your discussion with the Reborn.

Confident that you’re secure, you raise your hand back up to your temple, “I’m back, Skinner.”

“Thank you. Are you returning?”

“There has been a slight change of plans.” You hum as you make up your mind.

This is an entirely unprecedented and impossible situation to be in and just as much as you’re confused and afraid, you’re also curious.

Plus, there will be times when things don’t go according to plan and you’ll have to accommodate to those changes. That is the rule of nature. Anything and everything that can go wrong will go wrong and only those who adapt will survive.

Now is no different.

While there is the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat,’ few know the continuation of it which is ‘but satisfaction brought it back.’ Who knows how far that’ll apply to you but you want to see first hand what this world has to offer you, especially now that you’ve learned that there is intelligent life in this new world.

You nod before turning your head to look up into the sky where you believe your realm is, “We’ve found something interesting and I’ve planned on investigating it a little further. However, with that said we shouldn't keep the Anointed waiting. Besides, the spells I cast on you three will cool down soon. To this, I’ll have your group report back and relay what we’ve collected on our mission.”

You don’t stop talking to prevent the Reborn from trying to refuse you and to avoid running out of time on the spells and buffs.

“Skinner, since you are the only one who I’m talking to right now, you’ll act as my voice when you return. Understand? You must inform the Anointed what I am about to tell you.”

“Y-yes, my creator...I will not fail.”

“Good. You will be my tongue for the time being so listen closely to what I’m about to inform you of.”

You could practically hear the Sluagh swallow under the pressure of your command to which you almost blirt out an apology for giving them such a heavy responsibility, but time is of the essence.

“These are the words of your creator, Sōsaku-sha…. A _uh_ …A high-risk situation has befallen my realm. It has been transported to an unknown location to which even I can’t identify. With this in mind, my word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted.

“In continuation, spread the word that if any Anointed, Disciple, or Reborn feels or takes notice of a shift in their abilities they are to report it immediately, no matter how small. If the strength of one who serves me were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel. That would be a disastrous fault in this time of crisis to ignore such. We must find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut your self off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us.

“In the light of all this, my group has stumbled upon a clue in our predicament and we’ll be investigating it by the time you receive this message. I do not plan on dwindling too long here so we will return shortly with the results of our search. However, even though we may be practicing the utmost caution, we are still in unknown territory. Due to this, we may run into trouble. If we don’t return within...fou-mm, five hours tops, you can assume that this has been the case. A rescue party will have to be assembled but know that no living creature can leave the Seiun due to the environment outside. At the very least, use buff spells that protect against freezing, fire, and blast. Spells that grant Flight will also need to be required. Anyone who only relies on the physicality of flight such as wings will not be able to move freely outside my realm. You’ll have to rely on magic.

“Our current location is a fortress in a grassy plain near a great forest that has a mountainous range running through it. We are on the continent closest to my realm... _mm_...wait another few seconds for me, Skinner. I need to handle something real quick.” You drop your hand before the other could form a response, ending the Message once again to address a problem.

The grassy plains take up a huge area in the section of the land you described. Any rescue party will have a hard time locating you...hmm...how to overcome this…

You can place down a beacon or another honing seal but what would Sebas think of that? Would it put off the impression that you’re drawing more of your allies here? Could that be seen as a hostile act?

You’d rather avoid that scenario.

_Then how will you draw others to your location?_

….

You can leave Nictis or Jest behind on the outside. That way they can contact backup properly and direct them accordingly…

_But who would you leave behind?_

Jest is the only one who can cast Gate out of the two. He’d be able to open up a portal immediately for reinforcements...but you can just cast Gate too. If you do end up getting in trouble you could cast it yourself to escape...well, unless they have anti-teleportation magic. B-besides, Jest is the best option for a guard out of the two. His main job class is Assassin and he’s a Disciple for crying out loud. It would be stupid not to bring him.

Nictis, however, seems to have a good sense of direction. He doesn’t have any spells that could draw the attention of aid but with Message he’d be able to communicate...hermm...no, it could take too long that way. Who knows how many fortresses similar to this one are near this general area too. Not to mention that the wendigo is looking forward to those snacks Sebas said would be provided. You’re sure it’d break his undead heart if you told him to remain guard outside the walls.

*Sigh*, in the end, you can’t choose which. They probably wouldn’t have let you either, insisting to remain your guard.

_So what will you do?!_

….

….

Wu- _WAIT! You got it!_ But let’s see if you can do it first-

Players would need to use the console to bring up items but you don’t have that option now. You’ll just...have to try to open your item box just like how you cast spells and how you use Ascend. You just have to try...or you’ll have to think of an alternative.

Raising your hand, like you would trying to open your menu, you think about accessing your item box-

And your hand disappears into a dark like fog that has appeared in the form of a small portal.

You almost gasp but you’re focused on drawing out the item you desire.

If your memory serves you right, all you have on yourself is a crap ton of gold, data crystals, seven-no eight spell scrolls, and a few other items you can’t remember the uses for at the moment. However, you’re just happy that you were able to pull out your gold for the time being.

Cautiously, you try to grab a hold of one of the particular scrolls when a thin material meets your hand. You slowly retreat your arm from wherever it has gone to take out whatever item is in your hand. You pray that it isn’t something threatening-

Your hand frees itself from the dark mist and the portal dissipates, revealing a rolled-up, yellowed parchment with a golden wax seal imprinted with Sōsaku-sha’s symbol. You recognize it as your summoning scroll.

 _Yes! This is it!_ You’re a little sour about burning through a consumable but you figure that this is a necessary sacrifice. Now how to use it…

As you did with accessing your inventory, you toss the scroll up in the air intending to use it.

The wax seal goes loose and the paper unravels. It’s only afloat in the air for a moment before it is consumed from the bottom up by a strange cyan light. The mana left in the air collects together in a concentrated center to form a bird.

 _“Woah!”_ You exclaim at the sight of sparkles poofing out from the creature you had just summoned, a white raven. Smiling internally, you lift your dominant arm and call out its name, “Gim.”

Your familiar hovers for a few seconds before finding purchase on your hand, wrapping its talons around your fingers securely. You take note that even though you’ve summoned Gim your Meditation Ring has not been affected. The reason why it didn’t react to the bird's presence looks the same as Yggdrasil’s. This will require further testing to find out the limits but for now, you focus on the raven.

Your chest bursts with glee at being able to interact with a bird in such a manner. Birds are many too little back on Earth due to the air pollution. They die too easily from poisoning so it was a rare sight for you when you could see a healthy-looking bird.

You could describe Gim as the pinnacle of health and you wouldn’t be wrong. Petting her with your free hand, you feel how soft her silky feathers are. The raven moves its head around to give you better access, your nails certainly seem to be doing good work in scratching the right places.

But there is a reason you summoned Gim.

Removing your free hand from the snow-white bird, you access your inventory once again and pull out one of your gold coins.

Yggdrasil’s coins are engraved delicately, both sides with the words “YGGDRASIL” wrapped around the top portion of the images each side holds. The head has the left side profile of a woman with long flowing hair. Originally, the gold coins had the face of a man sealed upon them, before Valkyrie’s Downfall Event, and was switched to a profile of the woman afterward. In addition, it has the game’s release date below the woman, stating “SINCE 2126.” The tail is the world tree of Yggdrasil with the snake, Jörmungandr, encircling it.

It glitters prettily as you flip it in between your fingers before you pinch it between your index finger and your thumb.

“Gim.” The raven seems to understand your call and gives you its full attention, “I need you to carry this coin. Fly around this area but do not stray too far from those walls. I need you nearby.”

A guttural clicking sound is its response, shaking its head quickly with a poof of its feathers.

Before this strange situation, you would have interpreted this as random bird chatter; but now that you’re your avatar you understand that Gim is agreeing to your order.

_Thank god you’re a Beast Tamer._

It’s a job class that comes with the perk that allows you to be able to communicate with every species that you’ve subjugated before. Since you own at least two of every race and creature back in the Citadel from Yggdrasil, you should be able to communicate with every single being in your realm.

Gim is no different because you understood her.

_So cool!_

Offering the gold coin to her, Gim plucks it between her porcelain beak and flaps her wings to become airborne.

“Take care not to lose that coin either!” You holler as Gim finds a steady air current and starts to glide off, fulfilling your words by remaining close.

Your heart feels a little more at ease with the assistance of one of your familiars. Gim may just be a common raven, the only difference being her buffs against cold and freezing, but she is the beacon that’ll draw the aid to your location.

You Message Skinner hopefully for the last time. You feel bad for cutting off so often.

“My creator?”

“Yes, I’m back. I had to summon one of my familiars. We’ll be inside the fortress that I mentioned. But a word for warning, if we run into something that holds us back for that long, it’ll be a great danger since it could even prove troubling to me. Attempt to Message me before coming forth so that you’re not also put into the line of fire. I’ll direct the rescue party accordingly if that does happen but I believe it will be difficult to find my location. That is why I’ve summoned Gim, a white raven. I’ve also given her a gold coin. If you track her or even the coin she’s holding, she’ll lead you straight to the keep we’re located in. Until then, I expect that my word has become action by the time we do so. Protect my realm in my absence and remain vigilant. That is all. Did you collect all that, Skinner?”

“Yes, my creator!”

 _Huh. You really spoke like a ruler._ You didn’t think you could do it. Maybe you had it within you...or Sōsaku-sha is affecting you...They do have the perk Ruler of Rulers. Maybe that’s what it is?.... Well, whatever the case you’re starting to feel secure and in control of your situation even though you’re completely lost to whatever’s occurring.

“Good. You three may return to the Citadel. All those waiting for our return can be dismissed as well. However, if they refuse and want to wait for us, they can do so as long as they’re not needed elsewhere. Understood?”

“Of course, my creator.”

“Be safe as you head back. You’re dismissed.” Your message is cut off as you drop your hand, staring out at the sky for a moment or so, before turning back to the three still waiting.

No longer needing Meditation Ring, you dissipate it. The glowing ring sputters out into the air as you finally return. “I’m sorry for taking up your time, sir. Thank you for being patient.” You also see that many of the spells on your party are now unnecessary so you also dissipate all except the protection and skill buffs.

Sebas gives you a small smile, “It is of no qualms, Sōsaku-sha-”

The immediate rage that explodes from the two undead is like a whiplash, the air dropping in temperature as the two unfurl their fangs and claws.

**“WHAT?!!!”**

“How **DARE** you utter the most esteemed one’s name so blatantly!!!”

“The gall!!! You should give your head as penance!”

“We might as well **lob it off!** No amount of remorse can ever atone for the sin you’ve committed!!!”

“My creator! Give the order and we’ll enact justice!”

“Woah, woah, _woah, woah, WAIT! Now, woah, hOL **D ON!**_ ” You become frantic at the back and forth between your two NPCs, not wanting their actions to hurt the relationship you’re trying to develop. _“Stop! **STOP IT you two!”**_ You sharply smack them upside their skulls, each yelping at the sudden pain. “We do **NOT** threaten those who are kind to us!”

“B-but my creator!”

“He _spoke_ of your _name!_ How can that go unpunished?!”

“You two want me to smack you again?!” Their jaws snap shut and they shrink away at your raised hands, “Now how the hell is speaking my user-erm, my name deserving of _death?! I see no issue with it!”_

 _“My creator!”_ Jest drops to a kneeling position as he exclaims, _“You are the creator of all life! Our ruler! Everything that exists is yours!_ Everything is below you. All should give supplication to the grandmaster because without you none should exist. To speak your name, with such blatant disregard for your superiority, is the _highest treason!”_

“Oh dear. It seems I may have misspoken.” The butler sounds remorseful, his expression more subtle in showing he means those words as he bows. “I apologize for my indiscretion, it was not my intention to offend. I had not known you hold a place of power…” Sebas lifts his head slightly, “Am I correct in this assumption?”

“Uh, _er…” Crap. Way to go you two!_ You kind of wanted to play the role of a traveling necromancer to hide your avatar’s identity a bit longer since you were seen out of the blue (even with invisibility on!). Now, however, how are you supposed to lie out of this?! Maybe play off or downgrade the NPCs’ words? _“A-ah_ ha, no. I’m nothing that special.”

_“Wa-” “My creator-”_

“Stop. You two have already made a scene. Threatening the life of a fellow who offered to take care of us is shameful. At least say sorry.” You play off the interruption as your way of getting them to apologize when in reality you’re preventing them from spilling any more information about you and your realm.

“....” “....”

They both remain quiet as they glare at Sebas which you sigh to, “Fine, I’ll do it on your behalfs-”

 _“No!” “You needn’t do so!”_ Jest and Nictis both quickly retort before turning to Sebas and apologizing for being hasty in their actions.

Although it sounds like they’re apologizing more so to you, the older man waves a hand in the air, “That is quite alright. None of us got hurt which is most important.” He tucks his arms behind his back to puff out his chest. “Then, to avoid stepping out of my bounds again, how shall I address you?”

“Err, well...I’m fine with you calling me by my name-” The look the two undead give you causes a swallow to lump up your throat, “b-but I guess other’s aren’t so keen on the idea, though, I can’t honestly expect you to address me as ‘my creator.’ Especially since I didn’t bring you to life…” At least you don’t think you did. This world may very well be Midgard brought into physical life, “So...I- _mmm_...might I suggest the term…”

Jest and Nictis won’t accept anything other than an esteemed title a noble would have but lord or lady would mean that Sebas would still have to say your name unless he uses “my.” Not to mention that he is a butler to another ruler. If he referred to you as “my anything” at any time that could look strange. You don’t want to be called Majesty since it’d confuse you with the name of your Anointed. Plus this may be how you’ll be referred to now and forever as long as you’re here.

 _Damn it. You don’t care! You’re 100% fine with being referred to your username._ It’s how players referred to you, even outside the game, so you’ve gotten used to it. It’s almost a nickname to you now...maybe even a second name. Not to mention that Sōsaku-sha isn’t actually your avatar’s real name. It was changed due to the audience being mostly Japanese so it could be more easily understood the way it is now. Originally, it was Norse to match the whole “creator of Yggdrasil'' gambit…

...

What if...why don’t you use your avatar’s original name then? Yeah, that shouldn't be an issue! 

Let’s use **ᛋᚴᛅᛒᛅᚱᛁ** -

Golden glittery light fills your sight the moment your avatar’s true name passes through your mind and sputters out into sparks right after.

_….Ehhhh?!_

_What the heck was that?! Was that a magical attack?!-Mmm_ , no, that’s not right. Ject and Nictis would have reacted...in fact, no one seems to have seen what you have. And what happened to your inner voice when you thought of **ᛋᚴᛅᛒᛅᚱᛁ** -

Once again, the yellow sparkles come into existence at you repeating the name in your head.

_...ahhh!!_

So it must have something to do with your true avatar’s name. Uttering it that is. So what would happen if you or someone else said- _erk!_...the name?...

Something to test later, you figure. Now, however, you don’t have a lot of time to think about this since Sebas is expecting an answer. So, not wanting to give him the wrong impression, trust your gut instinct and blirt out the first thing that comes to your mind that isn’t- “Creat _orrr…”_

….

_Wait. Shit! Way to go brain! You already said that you wouldn’t make the man call you by what your NPCs do!_

“You want me...to call you by your original title?”

“N-no, I don’t want you to refer to me as ‘my creator.’ What I’m saying is…” _Come on brain! Don’t fail me twice!_ “Yeeeeou can refer to me as ‘the creator’...that way there won’t be any issues on either side. A compromise, haha…that is until we find a more suitable name...”

_Nailed it. You’re number one at being a complete dingbat, that’s what you are! You were trying to downgrade yourself but you didn’t change a thing!_

“Ah, wonderful. Shall I also refer to your...servants in a different manner as well?”

“Ser-” You personally feel that they’re your colleagues. Equals rather than those below you. However, that’s the truth. They are servants to your avatar. You want to correct Sebas but the Reborn will throw another fuss at your lie, possibly digging you deeper into the grave that you’ve been set in. “No, I’m sure they don’t mind being addressed by the name I’ve given them.”

“Of course! We honor our names!” “We wouldn't want to be called by anything else.”

“Very well. Would the creator like to follow me? I’ll escort you inside now if you wish.”

“Yes, please. We’ve held you up long enough, good sir.” You try to make your smile apparent in your words since you can’t express it physically.

“Then, please, follow behind me.” He turns smoothly, not an ounce of etiquette missed in his movements as he starts a leisurely pace.

Your group of three still keep your distance as you tail the butler but the two NPCs have slightly changed their positions around you, Jest being in your front while Nictis behind you. You appreciate their want to protect you...but some of the things they said may have ruined the veil you were trying to develop to shield your identity by screeching out that you’re royalty or even a-a god?!

You’re either going to be seen as some nut job or a threat.

The latter is more likely unfortunately since Sebas has seen some of your skills…

 _Uwah...this sucks_...but is it too late to shift these bindings? Maybe you can build up a good persona? One that bypasses your threat and more so to appear friendly?

You’re honest with yourself in that you’re not in the best position but that shouldn’t stop you from trying.

If you’re compliant and non-threatening these people may be more complacent and tame in how they treat you. Anger and fear are a crock-pot for bad decision making. If you play into what the two undead are endorsing, you’ll all have trouble. So by being peaceful and keeping the two in check, it may not add fuel to the flames. Also, you’re not sure how your stats from Yggdrasil correlate in this situation as you’re still Sōsaku-sha. You may have your magic somewhat but it’d be foolish to put it to the test in violent acts.

But, unfortunately, you don’t know what type of people these royals(?) are. There’s a possibility that they’re animated NPCs but you can’t be sure. Things could turn for the worst if you’re not careful.

It’s in your best interest for you three to remain passive no matter how threatening they may become. Your main goal in doing this is to gain information on your situation but if they try to harm you…

You’re not sure what you’ll do. Run? Defend yourself? Take it?

Best that you think on it but you will focus on how you should interact with these people peacefully.

….

Maybe chatting is the first step?

Bracing yourself, you speak, “...umu...Sebas?”

“Yes?” He turns his head ever so slightly to your query.

“Could I ask about this place? I’ve never seen it before.”

“Ah…” You can’t see his expression but the way his voice responded to your question...and that he seems to be in contemplation sounds- “Are you from around here?”

“E-eh…” _Crap! Think! What would be a good excuse!_ They’re probably some well-known estate in this area! M-maybe you can go with your original idea! “No, sir. I’m...a traveler. I hadn’t seen any settlements for a while and I had become curious when I saw the walls.” Yes! That sounded believable! It’s true. Not a single one of you three had seen a single settlement until you had stumbled upon this abode. This is a great alibi-

“Oh? So you must have been to many great places and seen quite the sights.”

“Uh...I guess so…” _Wait, no! Back up-_

“Ah, how wonderful. I would love to hear about your adventures. I can only imagine what you’ve experienced.”

….

_**FUUUCCK!!!** Way to go you!!! You’ve dug the grave many times deeper than what the undead did! How are you supposed to get out of this?!!_

“Haha, yes...but I’ve been around many lands...and the stories I have are...long. I wouldn’t want to waste your precious time. You are the head butler of this estate, after all. I’m sure your duties are more important than indulging in a hermit’s tells.”

“Nonsense. You are a guest of my lord and as long as you are so, I am a humble servant to you.”

_**GOD DAMN IT!!! NO!** _

“A-ah...of course...thank you...but stories like these are served best over food. Am I correct?”

“It is as you say.”

 _Phew_ \- Bought some time to attempt to fix this mess!

Maybe you should just let them think you’re crazy...but you don’t want the first people you interact with within this world to look down on you in such a manner...No, you’ll never allow yourself to be looked down upon by lesser beings, mere humans. You’d rather die before letting that happen.

…

Wow, your pride has amped it up. _Yeeeokay_ , it’s okay. You have time to think…

 _Augh_...you shouldn’t have opened your mouth in the first place…

 _Hey, wait a minute! He never answered your question!_ “So what is this place, Sebas?”

“Here?” There it is again, the strange lip in his voice. It was there when you first asked about the estate. He takes a moment like he did the other time but he does answer, “This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick, home to my lord-”

“What.”

You stop dead in your tracks, your mind completely going blank the moment the words exited the man’s mouth.

“My creator-”

“Repeat what you just said.” Ignoring the NPC’s inquiry you focus on Sebas who has now turned back to you fully.

“...This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick...Is there something the matter?”

Remaining shell shocked, your blank mind now explodes with countless thoughts, your head snapping in the direction of the gray walls.

 _You hadn’t misheard him! He said it! He said this is **the Great Tomb of Nazarick!**_ But is it the same one?! Is it the same guild-based dungeon that exists from Helheim?! Is it the same fortress from your game YGGDRASIL?!! It’s a dungeon recommended for level 80+ players to beat in one attempt. _What’s it doing here?! And, more importantly, wasn’t it beaten and taken over by that guild?!_

__

__

One of the most infamous guilds across the nine worlds!

One of the top guilds in the entire game!!

The first-ever guild to beat and KILL Sōsaku-sha!!!

_**AINZ OOAL GOWN!!!** _

Are the players from that guild here?! Are any of them here at all or is it just their base if it is their base?! Is this Sebas fellow...No, he’s not a player. He would have immediately recognized you if he was. He might be one of their NPCs but you’re not certain! You must ask!

“Sebas,” You turn back, walking forward and around Jest until you’re six feet away from the gentleman, “this is very important to me so please answer truthfully.” You extend your arms out in front of you in a pleading manner to try to show that you’re of no harm when you notice the shift in the butler's body. Like a wall being built up. “Who are your masters? I may know them.”

“...” Sebas only stares at you as you finish your plee, prompting the wrath of the undead once more.

_“Answer the creator’s-” “The creator asked you a-”_

“Q u i e t.”

Silence is a long stretch on both sides after your command. However, the silence coming from the man is an infuriating pest since you just want to hear the three magical words.

_That you’re not alone or that Ainz Ooal Gown is here._

You wouldn’t be lying if you said you wanted to strangle the answers out of the old man because that’s how desperate the want has blossomed forth-No…

Taking a moment to real yourself back and think, you nod with a sigh.

“Okay. I get it. We are strangers to you. You don’t know our intentions and our brashness has not painted us in the best light. You don’t want to put Nazarick in harm’s way by answering but I promise you, _with the entirety of my soul_ , if your masters are who I think they are, you have just gained a friend of not only me but all of my colleagues.”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“...very well.” You almost cry out in joy when you hear those words. Balling your fists in front of your chest and hopping slightly on the balls of your feet, the urge to scream out, “spit it out” almost comes to fruition; but seeing Sebas sucking in air through his nose you hold back to let him speak. “The masters I serve are the supreme beings, the one of which I currently serve is my lord Momonga.”

“Momonga? _Momonga!” THE GUILD LEADER **MOMONGA** IS HERE! **SUZUKI SATORU** IS HERE!!_

With your skin exploding in green, you jump in the air with a scream. _“YES!! Yes! I knew it!!!”_ You land back down on the grass still jumping for joy, _“Who else is here?! Bellriver? Luci★Fer? Herohero? Are they all here?! Touch Me and Warrior Takemikazuchi! Are they here too?!”_

For the first time since you’ve met Sebas, his expression changes as you listed the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. One of great surprise, sharp eyes growing wide and mouth going agape at your knowledge.

“You...you even know of lord Touch Me?!”

 _“Of course!_ We became somewhat acquainted after he came along with most of Ainz Ooal Gown to-” You stop yourself when you realize you were about to say, “beat me.” Not only would that look bad to Sebas but to Jest and Nictis as well. What would happen if either side learned that the reason you know the guild is because you killed each other? Eeeee, best not to bring that up at all. “-tooooo my realm. Is Touch Me particularly special to you?”

“Greatly so. My supreme being gave me life.”

 _“Ah! So you're his!”_ You thought he was an NPC, not to mention why his face looked familiar! He looks like him! Not to mention how Sebas calls him and the others supreme beings. It must be similar to how your NPCs call you the creator. “Touch Me must have talked about me at some point and you overheard him. That’s why you recognized my name earlier.”

“Awh.” Sebas’ eyes brighten considerably at the newfound knowledge you provided about his lord and creator.

“My creator, the people you speak of, are they Reborn?”

“Oh no, Nictis.” You turn your body so your sides face the audience on either-or, “None of them are Reborn. They’re all like me...or similar to what I am.”

 _“What?! Are you saying there are more like you out there?!”_ Jest red eyes bulge out from his sockets, flabbergasted by the concept.

“I-Impossible!” Nictis jaws clack as he roars, “No one can match our creator!”

“Heh heh, thank you but no. They’re more like me than you realize but there are our differences.”

_But the fact that there are players!_

__

__

_Guess you’re fulfilling your promise sooner than expected._

“Sebas, can you take me to them? I have to see them. Something has happened...I’m guessing that’s why you’re out here beyond Nazarick.”

“Yes...I’ve been sent out to investigate the condition of our surroundings.”

So that’s why there is a butler out in the middle of a field! “Mph, that’s why I’m out here too. It turns out we all may be in bigger trouble than we initially thought since I’ve seen where we are.”

“Is Nazarick in danger?”

“For now, I don’t think so but that can change at a moment's notice. If it was this easy for me to find this place who knows who else can. We’ll all need to share our combined knowledge of what we’ve found so far to avoid that scenario for either of us. Can you use Message to contact any of your supreme beings to notify them that I’m coming? They’ll know who I am if you inform them of my name. If you need a Message scroll I have one on me.” Although you distaste the thought of burning through consumables, especially now and after you already used up your summoning scroll. Guess that’s another issue you’ll have to deal with.

“Hmm, yes. That would be wise...I can Message lord Momonga. Will it be alright if I speak your name for this?”

“Yes, I’m completely fine with it. Especially if it notifies him that I’m here.”

“Very well. I’ll speak to my lord.” Raising a hand to his temple he activates the spell. You don’t hear what Sebas does but you can hear what he says to the player. “.........No, my lord. I have contacted you for another matter. I’ve come across some individuals during my investigation. One claims that they know of lord Momonga and the rest of the supreme beings………….No. They informed me that their name is Sōsaku-sha. They said that you may know them……………….. My lord?..........Yes. They are…….They are servants to them…...I’ll do so immediately.” He drops his hand and nods to you, “Lord Momonga wishes to see you. I’ll escort you to his desired meeting place.”

“Thank you so very much. This is an odd situation for all of us. We all need to work together as best we can.”

“Agreed. Please follow me. I’ll lead you to him.”

Once again, you four walk-in unison over the grassy fields, ever closer to the walls of Nazarick.

To think a second ago that you were freaking out and cursing your existence about how you were going to explain your stories as a traveler to the butler and whoever else that’d be listening in.

You feel way more relieved in how the situation unfolded. Thank goodness you didn’t leave earlier. You would have completely missed the opportunity to meet up with the players of Ainz Ooal Gown. You would have come back at a later time but still, to learn that there are actual people here that are from Earth comes to great comfort…

But how will they see this? You couldn’t hear what Momonga said to Sebas so you have no idea whether he feels as relieved as you are or if he’s furious. Not to mention the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown. You know that some of them have families of their own. Spouses and children. Sebas’ creator, Touch Me falls into that category. No doubt they’ll want answers…

Unfortunately you don’t have many.

Frustration and blame will be unavoidable, you’re sure, but you don’t want any of these people to hate you for this...though you can’t blame them. Your game did something. It’s partially your fault but not your fault at the same time. Nevertheless, you’ll accept the blame as long as their anger towards you doesn’t put your life at risk. This isn’t...this isn’t a game anymore. Death doesn’t just mean you can reload with some level loss. It could be something quite more permanent now.

You won’t allow anyone to harm you to that extent but to say that you don’t deserve a good beating for this situation may be a little ways from the truth. You don’t...actually...you don’t seem to mind much getting beat up for some reason...yeah, that’s incredibly odd. You were fearful of the NPCs back in your realm turning on you but you also held incredible aggression for Sebas if he’d try anything….

So why don’t you feel anything...except _anticipation_ at the thought of Ainz Ooal Gown fighting you?

That’s incredibly odd...but no matter how much you think about it you can’t seem to shake the feeling of excitement lingering in your chest-

“My creator,” Jest whispers with a wild look over his shoulder, “there’s eyes on us.”

“O-oh?” Taken aback from his expression you are slow to continue your inquiry, “Can you tell who and where?”

“It’s hard to make out their appearance since they’re so far away up above us. The clouds mask their presence and they seem to be using magic to mask their presence but the eyes you’ve given me can’t be fooled.”

“Mmm…” You extend your senses above in search of the one Jest informed you of. It takes you a good minute of raking your eyes across the night sky but you eventually do notice, when a small cloud moves out of the way, a sparkle of something shiny.

_Wow, no wonder you didn’t feel them with your sixth sense! They’re so far away!_

Honing into the shape, your vision shutters and zooms in like putting on a pair of binoculars. It makes it hard for you to focus on walking but your vision provides you with a clear image of a dark maid, plated in shiny gold and silver armor. Although her expression is nothing but sour, you can’t deny her beauty. Snow-white skin cradled by raven-black hair tied up into a ponytail, reminding you of an ebony ribbon blowing in the slight breeze. A white bonnet sits above it all like a crown, finishing her regal look. What you pay particular attention to is the golden staff plated in silver which she is holding.

Hm, with that weapon, you assume she’s mainly a magic-user if the outfit and the invisibility spells weren’t a big enough hint. Most likely a Mage but with the armor, you think Armored Mage is a huge certainty. What type of magic she excels in is a little bit more difficult to collect on sight alone but you can automatically cancel out off the top of your head Druid, Cleric, a few Elemental classes, and Beast Tamer. To learn anything else you’d have to use evaluation spells or even see her power.

Zooming your vision back in your surroundings comes back to you. “Is there anyone else?”

“I’m positive that there isn’t.”

Which means he’s not certain…mm... “You did a good job, Jest.”

“Huhu~” Needles fill his face as he smiles wickedly, his whispers coming out with all the more delight, “all to protect you, my creator. How shall we act?”

“Hm…” The maid didn’t seem to be doing anything wrong but considering your situation, eyes from someone unknown is dangerous. Though...you do think this woman is an NPC like Sebas. A butler and a maid. You can see a pattern...plus, if Sebas found you so easily you’d think he’s aware of the woman.

_However, you can never be too safe._

“Leave this to me.” Jest nods when you turn your attention to the older gentleman, “Sebas?”

“Yes, creator?”

“I don’t want to alarm you but we’ve noticed someone watching us. Is the maid in the sky a colleague of yours?”

“You’ve noticed her.” He nods his head slightly but doesn’t turn, “Yes, do not be alarmed. She was helping me collect information on our surroundings.” Sebas stops to wave a hand to the floating figure, signaling them to come down.

“Ah, that’s a relief. For a second there we thought we were in trouble.” We probably still are but you don’t want your anxious thoughts to peek through too much.

The maid from the sky disappears for a split second upon seeing Sebas signal only to reappear beside him.

“Lord Sebas.”

“Naberal, we’re returning under command of Lord Momonga.”

Her dark eyes expand, her gaze darting back and forth between the butler and you three.

Looks like she doesn’t know what transpired between Sebas and your group. She must have not been listening in but was watching.

Guess you should fill her in-

“Are you not going to acknowledge being in the presence of the grand creator?”

 _“Eh?”_ Your awkward noise leaks out in response to Nictis’ hiss.

Naberal’s brows pinch, echoing your title, “Creator?” quizzically as her eyes rake over you, leveling you up you suspect.

“Yes,” Sebas answers, his sharp gaze connecting with the woman’s, “The creator along with their servants, Jest and Nictis, were personally invited by Lord Momonga to meet him. The creator seems to have some friendly history with our supreme beings so, because of this, they desire to assist us.”

“Is that so?” Naberal and Sebas stare at each other, sharing a silent message it seems until Sebas continues.

“Yes. They even spoke of lord Touch Me and a few of our other supreme beings.”

Naberal’s cold expression changes similar to how Sebas’ did when you first brought up the player’s names, “What?! Really?”

“Is your creator also Touch Me?”

“H-huh...no,” The maid turns back to you with a mixed look, “Lord….Lord Nishikienrai created me.”

 _“Oh!”_ Another bout of green blossoms across your skin to the memories of the player fighting you. “Nishikienrai, the true ninja, huh? I remember how he’d run circles around me. _Haha!”_

That guy role played his character to a t, focusing all of his abilities on speed and offense. It tremendously helped him in evading your attacks and knocking back a good nick of your HP but when you activated wide AOE attacks it didn’t serve him well, especially ones that immobilized movement. A player with low defense stuck in the hitbox of an OP GM boss usually spells out bad news.

He learned his lesson in the first battle because the second time Ainz Ooal Gown challenged you he stuck with the guerilla warfare tactic along with his teammates, never trying to get an extra hit in. You weren’t an AI so you could react faster and smarter. So only hitting you once and running away was a good way to stay alive.

“He did?!” Nabreal gasps alongside your NPCs.

“There’s a being that can do that to you, my creator?!”

“Yes and others too. That’s what kind of pl-beings they are….hey, I’ll tell you what, while we make our way to Momonga we can chat...well, if you’d like to hear my history with your...supreme beings that is.”

The two NPCs of Ainz Ooal Gown both brighten up considerably but it’s only the butler who spares you a smile.

“We’d love to.”

“Haha, very good. I guess I should start with the first time I had come into contact with Ainz Ooal Gown...though, their guild hadn’t even been formed yet.” Sebas and Naberal walk in your front leading you ever nearer to the heart of Nazarick. “Even so, the first of your supreme beings I had come across was none other than Touch Me.”

“Really?” Sebas once more sounds greatly pleased at the mention of his creator.

“Mm.” You smile inwardly as you reminisce on your memories of Yggdrasil and, as you get more comfortable, the more you slip into the character you lived as for seven years, “It was a grand tournament, spoken of for many months across Yggdrasil to be a time for the greatest of martial artists to test their skills and claim victory over all. It was held once in every one of the nine worlds the great tree processed. It promised gold, glory, and more to the victors of each game. However, above it all, whoever would stand on top at the end of the tournament would gain possession of a special class, World Champion. This drew fighters far and wide to shoot a chance to gain the title and crowds of millions to watch.”

It was the first anniversary of Yggdrasil so you and a few others had gotten together to come up with an idea to celebrate and hype up your game once more to bring players together. Publicity and money were a huge factor as well. So what better way than a tournament?

Conflict is great eye candy to the audience your game catered to since that’s really what most of D&D is, what your game is based on.

“I was present at every single one of those games. I wasn’t there to fight but rather to watch. It’s exciting to see what skills pl-em...the competitors came up with. Very educating and entertaining indeed. So, I couldn’t help but notice those who fought their way to the top. Álfheimr’s tournament was where I first met him. It was an extremely rewarding experience to watch the competitors climb one by one to the top. Eventually, it was just a Minotaur named Voss versus Touch Me. Many laughed at the irony of an insect fighting a bull.”

“The crowd laughed at my lord?” Oh, he doesn’t sound pleased in the slightest.

“Yeah...kind of...they were laughing at both of the fighters really. Demi-humans and heteromorphs were looked down upon due to...numerous reasons across the nine worlds. Plus, it was a mixed group in rooting for Touch Me, since many wanted to see an underdog win, and others who wanted to see him lose; saying they wanted the bull to...ahem...forgive me since this is probably rough to hear but they wanted to see him squished like the bug he is.”

The sudden cold breeze that comes out of nowhere causes a shiver to take hold of your shoulders but it’s gone as soon as Sebas places a gloved hand on Naberal’s shoulder. You hardly notice how the undead guarding you went on the defensive, instead watching the two individuals interact.

“Naberal.”

“F-forgive me. Imagining lord Touch Me treated in such a disgusting manner infuriated me.”

“H-hey, it’s not all bad.” Sensing the drop in mood, you attempt to lift it back up though you hardly know what had occurred. “Right before the match started, the two got to have a chance to say a few choice words for everyone to hear before they fought. Though Voss talked some big game, very hilariously haughty and stereotypical for a Minotaur indeed, Touch Me had some profound things to say. It was about justice for the abused and how he’ll protect the weak. Overall moving to the heart. A reason he joined the tournament, he later told me, was to make a statement about how justice will always prevail and to display the power of the discriminated. It didn’t seem that he let the crowd get under his skin-or...uh, his exoskeleton.

“He held true to his goal and defeated Voss. It was a close match but he won nevertheless. The crowd went crazy after that, chanting his name to his victory and spoke years later of his exploits.” In other words, he became an inside joke amongst the Yggdrasil community but no way you were going to say that. “Touch Me’s achievement got marked down in history across the nine worlds and he became the World Champion of Álfheimr. He was also awarded with the armor he named Compliance with Law. Seems that it became his main form of equipment from then on because I’ve never seen him without it from that day onward. Though it makes sense. That is a very good set of armor.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Concerned with the silence you utter a small “Uh...”

“Oh, I apologize. Don’t mind me. I’m...overjoyed to hear about my creator.”

Naberal nods to the butler’s words, causing you to clear your voice. “You must love him then.”

“Of course. More so than anything.”

That sounds just like your NPCs...they’ve been overprotective and loyal to you so far.

_You wonder how worried sick they must be with you gone._

Swallowing to that thought, you continue. “T-then I believe you’d be happy to hear that out of all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, I’m most familiar with Touch Me. It’s not a lot but I have a few other stories about him if you’d like to listen.”

The old man looks over his shoulder with bright, hopeful eyes that come unexpectedly to you, “Yes, please. We’d be honored to hear more.”

“Haha, very well.” Looking up at the starry sky, you wonder what’s going on in your realm while you’re away as you fall deeper into memory lane. “It wasn’t long after the tournament that I’d see Touch Me again, for there was held a final match where the world champions from each of the nine realms would fight to see who’s the greatest amoungst them…

●

“Are you all sure none of you have other duties you need to be off fulfilling?”

The centaur stomps his foot as he finishes his question, glaring suspiciously at his compatriots.

 _“Of course!_ I wouldn’t dream of goin’ against de words of our creader!” A hiss from underneath a white and gold cloak is the first and immediate reply to the slightly accusatory prompt but isn’t the last.

“I concur with Bizerk’s statement.” Alvara’s soft voice commands attention amongst the five in attendance, “Anyone here who doesn’t agree is a traitor to our loving master. I hope that isn’t the case?”

“Yes. . There. Should. Not. Be. Any. One. Here. Who. Has. Not. Made. Arrangements.”

“Hm. Good.” Alvara nods once, her green eyes trailing and eyeing up everyone who is in attendance.

In the middle of the sky arena awaiting their creator’s return is all of the Anointed.

First is the overseer of the Hero’s Hypogeum, Dastgir. He is a giant of a hybrid centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance with his toned arms crossed. Long goat ears flick frustratedly causing his many earrings to clink together, huffing to continue watching the Seiun.

Second is the overseer of the Commune Workshops, Bizerk. No one knows what kind of creature the Anointed is, even he is in debate. However, Bizerk claims that he has heard their creator describing his form as rubber hose and cartoon-like on a few occasions. Although Alvara doesn’t understand what that means, she respects her creator and their creations so Bizerk’s form only fills her with wonder for their master’s creativity. However, none of his form is visible underneath his robe, only his single white eye peeks out of the shade of the fabric..

Third is the overseer of the Living Quarters, Kendria. She is currently cowering behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from sight. She is a young but very shy angel, hardly ever coming out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total at the moment. Despite her hiding, Alvara can clearly see her big blue eyes out from behind her pristine wings glittering tearfully as she watches the storm clouds along with the giant she clutches to.

Fourth is herself as the overseer of the Great Hall. She shifts uneasily on her feet, the pit in her stomach curling uncomfortably as she looks to the last member of the Anointed.

Fifth is the overseer of the Treasury, Majesty. They are a hovering animated mannequin, their exterior form an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle-like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a masquerade mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space, the only solace in this downright stressful situation.

The fact that their grand creator had left to go out into the unknown.

Alvara winces again in memory that they weren’t able to convince them to stay behind and let their servants act on their behalf. If she had, their loving creator wouldn’t be in harm's way at the moment.

Just the thought of them getting _hurt_ makes Alvara want to pull her hair out and spill her blood in grief!

If their creator gets harmed in any way she’ll never forgive herself! That’s why she prays that they return safely and shortly before the time they set for themselves allots out.

However, the gnawing in Alvara’s gut spurs her to anxiously repeat the same question she has been to the Automaton, “How long has it been since we got word of our creator’s command?”

“Approximately. Fifty. Three. Minutes. And. Twenty. Nine. Seconds.”

“Almost a whole hour now…” The human whimpers as she turns her gaze up to the sky, conflict splayed out on her features.

_What could hold up their creator for so long?_

“Well, dis sucks.” Bizerk huffs dejectedly. “I was hopin’ dat I’d be able to gaze upon deir glorious form sooner…”

 _“Bah!”_ Dastgir bears his fangs in a grimace to the remark “Of course that’s what would be on your mind, gremlin.”

“ _Aw!_ Don’t tell me dat you don’t enjoy bein’ in de presence of such an awe inspirin’ being. Who wouldn’t shiver just at de mere concept of such a privilege? Don’t be a hypocrite, Dastgir.”

“I’m sure we both have two entirely different reasons for wanting to be blessed in such a way.”

“But ya still want what I want. _Fuhuhu~”_ Bizerk shakes his head as his thin black arms slip out from underneath his cloak, splitting it wide open from the neck down. His body mimics that of the grinch and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. White circles droop down his admin similar to buttons but they appear more like targets. “You and I are alike whetha ya like it or not.”

 _“Grrr, unfortunately.”_ His ears flick again frustratedly at the comparison to which Bizerk only chortles in reply.

“Never de less, our creader is amazin’ for a reason. Although dis is an entirely unprecedented situation, dey are actin’ for de best of de realm.”

“What. Do. You. Mean. Question. Mark.” Majesty’s floating headpiece turns mid-air to the Anointed. Bizerk’s claim also calls attention from all the other Anointed in attendance.

“Ave none of you puzzled it together?” His eye glistens as it turns within the shade of his hood, “Well, I’ll remind you all of what we already know. One of de many reasons our creader went with de reconnaissance team was because of deir knowledge on de worlds dey’ve creaded. Even de Reborn aren’t guaranteed ta recognize de outside. No matta ow ya look at it, dey are best fit ta recognize what’s right and wrong...despite ow aggravatin’ dat is.” A hard sigh clips its way out from behind the dark being’s lips. “Dey’re powerful and knowledgeable beyond our comprehension...but dey wouldn’t needlessly put demselves in arms way. Dey ave more motive dan just bein’ better suited. If dat were de case, I hardly believe dey would have left de way dey did…” His eye rolls over to take note of Alvara’s complex expression with a calculated gaze. “I find it hard to believe dat such a pinnacle mind would act only on any one reason! Dat’s why I’ve come up wit a few theories of my own.”

“W-wu…” A soft shaky peep makes itself known from beneath the legs of the centaur. Kendria shrinks down some but wills herself to finish her inquiry. “W-what have...you c-come up with?”

“I’m glad you’ve asked!” Fangs appear out from around Bizerk’s eye but the source is still encased in shadow, leaving the pearly whites to float around in the darkness of the hood. “Let me answer by askin’ a rhetorical question! _What caters more respect,_ a leader who _commands_ or a leader who _acts?”_ He spins before pointing one red claw up towards the sky, _“But of course! Actions speak louder dan words ever could!_ Our creader is displayin’ deir grand leadership in dis matter of ability. Doin’ so, dey are commandin’ our respect. In uder words, dey are puttin’ up face or...playin’ der part in difficult circumstances ta keep da peace.”

 _“They don’t have to act anything!”_ Alvara squints her eyes with a pinch of her brows. “They’re the _creator._ They don’t have to work for our respect since they already deserve that and more for everything that they’ve already done for us.”

“Although I agree wit you, de way de Reborn explained ow our creader had been actin’ in addition to your own recollection as me believe dey feel obligated ta not just be de creader but ta also act accordin’ to deir tidle. Wit dat said, I feel da need to retell what I’ve once ova’eard dem quote ta give you all a better understandin’ of der thoughts. Dat quote was, _'past givin’s don’t excuse current negligence.’_ Dis may be a reason why dey’re peformin’ as dey are...because dey may feel dat doin’ good once doesn't merit our infinite praise. Not only are dey statin’ dat but also settin’ an example for us. Dey’re indirectly sayin’ dat we must constantly do our part as deir servants as dey do as de creader so we can continue ta show our usefulness.”

Static erupts from the processing unit in Majesty before their speaker kicks back up. “That. Actually. Makes. Some. Sense.”

 _“Huh? Seriously Majesty?”_ Alvara darts her head in between the two anointed.

“I hate to agree with Bizerk,” Alvara snaps her neck to Dastgir’s grumble, “but I am. If our creator insists on lowering themselves for our sakes it only makes sense that they’d also do so to raise us to their expectations.”

_“But they don’t need to! Our creator needs simply to command it of us and it’ll be done!”_

“Hmm...Alvara...you were able ta spend some time wit our creader before dey departed. Did it strike you in any way dat dey just want you ta follow orders?”

“Yes, of course...” She trails off when she recalls her creator’s mannerisms with a bite of her lip.

The all the more wise Anointed catches onto the woman’s hesitation and urges her with a palm, _“Well?”_

“Well...they listened to my request to take the Unmei no gundan with them...though they were turned back due to unforeseen circumstances…”

“Herm...dere...is a possibility...no, I believe our creader was perceptive enough ta know dat dey wouldn’t ave been able ta make it outside deir realm.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Our creader is an all-wise being. Dey were able to sense dat somethin’ happened to da location of deir realm before any of us could, which is why dey formed da reconnaissance in de first place. Could dat foresight not also extend to what lies beyond? Dey knew dat de guard dat you’d come up, with Dastgir, would prove futile which is why dey had Jest select a group in da first place. Is it not true dat de livin’ are more likely ta side with de livin’ while the undead vice versa? Dat is da criteria ta leave and dey most likely predicted who’d come up with more reliable force.”

“If that was the case wouldn’t they just need to ask me to select Unmei no gundan that could match up with the Disciple's selection?!”

“If you found something off, wouldn’t you take de opportunity ta test and see if your hypothesis is true?”

“B-but...yeah, well…” Alvara clenches her fists with a pout, “...why accept my suggestion if they’d known it’d fail, even if it was to test a theory?!”

Bizerk places a hand over where his heart would be. “Dey wanted ta show dat dey care for our suggestions, dough we can’t ever measure up ta da genius dat lies within our grand creader. What’s more, dey wanted ta lessen your worry about deir safety so you won’t be ruining yourself in deir absence. _Sigh~_ Isn’t our creader amazin’?”

Alvara’s pout only grows at Bizerk’s words. Although everything the Anointed said sounds true...she feels so helpless. She wasn’t able to assist them at all...and the way they flinched from her-

“Alvara.”

“Hm?” Majesty suddenly addressing her catches the Anointed off guard.

“Is. There. Something. You. Are. Not. Telling. Us. Question. Mark. . I. Can. Tell. When. That. Is. The. Case. With. You.”

“A-ah...well um…” She stumbles over her words, ashamed by what transpired between her and their beloved creator. She doesn’t want to recall the meeting, however, since she didn’t outright deny Majesty’s suspicion all of the Anointed stare wide-eyed in her direction.

“Alvara, you didn’t do anything, _did you?”_ The warning in Dastgir’s voice has the human shaking her head and arms in surrender.

“I-I don’t think I did b-but...it certainly seemed so by the way they acted.” Alvara shivers at the memory of her creator’s cold shoulder.

 ** _“What?!”_** Dastgir bares his fangs with a hiss. _“Explain yourself, **now!”**_

“It was-I-do you remember what Akkar and Erx told us? How they were able to share their emotions with our grand creator and them back through touch?”

“Yeah, _hmph!”_ Berserk throws his head off to the side to not so quietly grumble, “Lucky…” under his breath.

“Well...something similar happened to me.”

 **“WHAT?!”** Her four companions scream out at once at varying degrees, static continuing to bellow out of Majesty as they process Alvara’s words. _“Ya lucky bastard!”_ “W-what wu-as it like?!” _“Speak further of this!”_

“Ah...it was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They did so while we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just kneeled in front of me and stretched out their hand. I wasn’t expecting it at all at the time.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“Just my shoulder...” Alvara looks off to the side to bite her lip in shame, “but when they made contact with me they acted as if I had burned them. They dismissed me immediately afterward...”

“Oh...” Bizerk’s intrigue immediately dulls at her words which she simply meets with a nod and a frown.

“It saddens me to my core to think that I may have hurt our creator in some way…” Alvara's green eyes start to glitter as they fill up with tears. “And not just that, our creator was and still seems filled with so much anxiety...I just wish that there was some way for me to help them…”

“...We are helping.” Dastgir’s voice is low as he answers, “We’re doing what has been commanded of us and are ready to welcome back our creator properly at a moment's notice, as they should be when they return.” He stomps his back hoof, the one the angel isn’t clinging to, before continuing. “If they don’t we’ll be the first to act in the way we’ve been advised. I’ve already delegated my soldiers to start forming an extraction squad for us to use if the time comes. However, let us hope that such a situation doesn’t arise.”

“Mmmm,” Alvara whines at the warrior’s gloomy words which prompts her to turn to Majesty once again, “how long has it been?”

“Approximately. Fifty. Eight. Minutes. And. Fifty. Four. Seconds.”

The Anointed fall silent, the only noise being the hum of the robot’s engine, as they wait in the sky arena, clinging onto their shared wish.

_That you shall return safely soon…_

Back to Nazarick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Haha!_ Were you thinking we'd be seeing Momo this chapter? Sorry. The chapter wouldn't have been posted if I continued it any further. Though I'm just as feverish to write it as you all are to read it, we'll have to be patient till it's time for me to post the continuation.
> 
> However, I must note, **I may not be able to update for next month.** I'll try but circumstances are calling for my attention elsewhere.
> 
> I'm in my last semester of college and getting ready for graduation. My professor literally told us, on the first day of class, that we'd have grayer hair than them by the end. The number of major projects we have to dish out has legitimately been **quadrupled**. Plus, I'm taking an extra class just to meet all of my credit hours. If that doesn't keep my hands full, I'm helping with the hospice of my grandmother right now. She...doesn't have long so my family is trying to make her as comfortable as possible and settling her bills before then. With the lack of available hands and how busy we all are, my family doesn't even have time to cook ourselves meals. We're having wonderful friends of ours who've volunteered to bring us meals every day to make up for that.
> 
> In short, I've never been busier in my entire _life_ and it's only going to get worse as time goes on. It's a gigantic amount of work with all of it combined and I may be forced to stop producing chapters for a while. **I'm NOT quitting on this fic though.** I'll write whenever I have free time but if I do not update for a while, this is the reason. I will continue to post updates on my situation but until then I hope you all are doing tremendously better than we are and that my work brings you all joy.
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60202783)


	31. Chapter 5: I WILL RETURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in an odd situation after you waited in the throne room for your game, Yggdrasil, to shut down and decide that it's best to search for the issue by focusing on reconnaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, BBS here. I honestly don't know how I was able to make this chapter in time. 2021 is not going well for me, exactly like I thought it would, so I'm glad I wrote ahead. BTW, 🎉 **it's the first anniversary of GOAWNL!!!** 🎉 Hope you enjoy this chapter because I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this!
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60202783)

**Chapter 5: I WILL RETURN**

“Y-yes, of course.” You hum as you make up your mind.

This is an entirely unprecedented and impossible situation to be in and just as much as you’re curious, you’re also confused and afraid.

While there will be times when things don’t go according to plan and you’ll have to accommodate to those changes, it would look bad on your part if you went back on one of the first things you said you’d do. Especially if it’s avoidable and not urgent.

_How would the NPCs view a ruler who doesn’t do as they say?_ You’d rather not risk it.

Not to mention what could be within this fortress. Your past gamer instincts scream at you not to just trust a random stranger, no matter how polite they've been. More often than not and even in Yggdrasil, situations like this were hot spots for traps or enemy encounters. Not to mention outside your game, unfortunately. Stranger danger is nailed into the minds of every person on Earth. Even in this new world, that shouldn't change.

Your mind supplies you that any gamer shouldn’t be focused too much on what gems or chests could be lying in wait to be looted but rather what’ll be in your way to get to such treasures.

There’s a good reason why most only remember the first part of the quote, ‘curiosity killed the cat’.

You’d rather take this slow and safe than fast and reckless.

You nod before turning your head to look up into the sky where you believe your realm is, “We’ll be there shortly. Meet us in the exact place we departed from one another.”

“Thank you, my creator. We’ll be ready to retrieve you.”

“Mm.” Your message is cut off as you drop your hand, staring out at the sky for a moment or so, before turning back to the two. “Jest, Nictis, as you may have heard, we are heading back." Your vision notifies you that Sebas is still standing there listening. Although you want to continue, you should have a more qualified and larger group for this. However, we did secure this area and gained some insight more or less. Plus, you've found civilization and people to converse with. You’ll count that as a success.

“Yes, of course, my creator.” Jest bows his head respectfully alongside Nictis but the Disciple almost looks forlorn in your sight.

Knowing that’s possibly because he was having fun, a pinching sensation takes hold of your chest.

_I’m sorry! I promise you’ll get more opportunities to go out and explore in the future!_

"Sebas."

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright for us to return? At a later time that is." No way you're not going to somehow come back. You need knowledge. "Is...a day from now a good time? Not tomorrow but the day after that?"

"...You and your...companions are welcome to come back any time."

"We are servants to our creator." Jest remarks, Nictis nodding in agreeance. "It would be haughty of us to think of ourselves as anything else."

"I see." Sebas strokes his beard with his free hand but nods, "Nevertheless, our doors will remain open to you all."

“Thank you." You bow your head out of respect and the butler does the same. "Well then, we must hurry. My buffs won’t last much longer and we shouldn’t keep the others waiting...but…” _Hopefully it works,_ you think.

Despite Gate being a spell that doesn’t have any limitations with distance there are a few ways that it wouldn’t work. You can’t use Gate to teleport into the Seiun because of the barrier you had set up...though you still don’t know if that is still a thing. Not only that but Gate was designed to be used by players who’ve been places. You and a couple of others wanted to produce a fast travel mechanic in Yggdrasil but still wanted players to explore the world you had created and not skip over it. That’s why Gate can only travel to places players have already been to. There were some exceptions to that rule but right now they’re not important.

Since you and your allies explored the area around the Seiun you don’t think there will be an issue. Besides, if you can’t summon it for some reason you can use flying spells to get back.

Wait...space...

Your hand falters when you look over to the two undead then to Sebas, “U-uh, I’m going to attempt to make a Gate. Since it’ll be opening up into...a strange place I’m worried that it’ll…” What’s another word or phrase for vacuum? “...the air around us could be viciously sucked into the portal. Just...be prepared for that outcome so none of you will get hurt by flying debris.”

“Won’t our creator also be at risk?”

“Oh, well...yes. Most likely.”

“Then allow me to protect you!” Jest jumps forward almost causing you to walk back in response.

_“Er-ah_ -mm, thank you.” You nod, allowing Jest to take a wide stance in front of you to face the direction your arm is pointed in.

A skewed expression would be apparent if you had a face still.

_How the hell is he expecting to protect me by doing that? He’d just get sucked in faster than me! You might even end up being the one protecting him._

Nictis, on the other hand, positions himself behind you where Jest should have been and opens his huge gray hands out to your sides, ready to catch you at a moment's notice.

Knowing Nictis has the sense of the group, a sigh leaves as you steady your arm, “It may not be the case but if this does start sucking air in try to go through it moderately quick. We’ll be in danger the longer it’s open.”

“Right!”

Repeating what you had when you cast Chaos Bolt you do the same as you call out "Gate!” in a strong distorted voice.

A great deal of energy suddenly feels sapped out of you when a flash of purple bursts out in the space ahead. The light dims some as is replaced by a darker force, spreading its edges until it is wide enough for all of you to slip through but what remains at the center of the portal is the strange violet light. It seems to be pulsating and drawing magic to its center.

_Success!_ And it didn’t even become a vacuum like you thought it would.

“Good. Let’s hurry through.” Your actions are slightly less energetic than you had been but you hardly notice it as you activate Ascend and float in row behind Jest. He’s first through and just as you float forward you halt to bid farewell to the kind man, "Bye. Take care."

"Mm, till we meet again."

With that said, you continue only for an alarming question to enter your mind on whether or not the portal leads to the location you desire.

However, you’ve already breached the purple veil and exit out into an all familiar sight of undead. The three reborn bow their heads upon seeing you, their backs to the fog like storm of the Seiun. The new world is behind you along with the Gate that Nictis is last to make it through.

Having served its purpose, the portal collapses in on itself with a swirl before sparking out in a flash of purple.

“It’s good to see you safe and sound, my creator.” The message from Malum was expected so it didn’t startle you.

“Thank you, I’m glad that none of us ran into any difficulty.” Taking one last glance at the strange alien world you motion with an arm for the NPCs to follow. “Let’s retreat. There are those waiting for our return.”

There are no objections, all in the reconnaissance following you with varied smiles laced on their faces as they joyfully escort their creator back to the safety of their realm.

But the Seuin, as chaotic as it is, remains dreary in palette due to your mood.

While nothing went wrong, this whole situation is.

It’s a completely new world...not to mention that you feel like you were on the brink of uncovering some hidden knowledge of the planet…

It probably isn’t something pertaining to your current predicament. You’re certain it isn’t...but there’s the hope lying within that wants it to be.

*Sigh*, oh well...maybe next time we'll find more...you just wish that things will start making sense soon.

The colorful storm and the nightmare spawn it holds fades out into the open field that your palace floats serenely in the middle of, untouched by the bizarre environment it's suspended in.

It only takes a few seconds before the six of you are passing the buttresses and outcroppings and slowly descending to the surface of the all too familiar sky arena.

You get a strange sense of a puzzle piece getting put back into place the closer you get to the reflective tile of the stage. It almost feels like...if you could compare it to anything...a sigh of relief.

Warmer colors blossom forth on your skin while your extended vision allows you to take note of who was all gathered in attendance bellow.

There’s all the Unmei no gundan that were assigned to your guard, Ynnam, Erx, Lamassu, Akkar, and Aragog with the addition of Lexx. However, the new faces to the ones gathered draw your attention the most as you immediately recognize the five gathered.

They are the Anointed, some of the most powerful NPCs of all Yggdrasil, and upon seeing your approach all have different reactions.

Dastgir is a giant of a Centaur, standing well over 243 cm (8 feet) in height. His toned olive body is hardly hidden under his armor, like that of an Aztec warrior, and darker tinted boney exteriors. He waits in attention as he has taken a wide stance facing you and his long goat ears stick up high, causing his many earrings to clink together.

Bizerk is not so reserved as he seems to be fangirling and fanning himself. Although he’s currently wearing his white and gold robe, that’d cover his whole body if he stayed still, it is wide open from the neck down. The rubber hose and cartoon-like entity is odd in shape, almost mimicking that of the grinch, and only consists of the colors black, white, and red. His single white eye glitters comical sparkles behind his hood and you can see his pupil expand at the sight of you.

Kendria cowers behind Dastgir’s legs as if trying to hide from your sight. She is a young but very shy angel. She hardly ever comes out of the cocoon she has made for herself out of her many wings numbering up to twenty in total, at the moment. Despite her hiding, you can clearly see her big blue eyes peeking out from behind her pristine wings glittering in the same manner as Bizerk’s who is now dramatically fainting.

Majesty is the least expressive of the group, only opting to tilt their huge dead piece in your direction. They are a hovering animated mannequin, their exterior form an amalgamation of armor, donned with the Citadel’s gold and quartz theme. Their body only consists of a misshapen torso, four separate poles that make up its arms, six needle-like fingers, blades for joints, an Egyptian like headdress, and an extended flat which is currently holding a masquerade mask. A distinct sound of humming mechanical parts fills the empty space from their core engine.

Alvara is also amongst the group, her green eyes boring into your lowering form with a strange look.

_Oh fuck!_ I’m not ready to have the conversation about what transpired in the throne room with her! _Kyahh! What if she already told others?!_

You turn your head away as if it’d help you ignore the constant stare coming from her direction, not knowing that the action sends a sharp pang through the woman’s chest.

“I see you’ve gathered here as all requested. This is very good.” You comment idly while landing, thinking of what next to say to all of them. You honestly should have planned on that.

“We’ll always do as you request of us, my creator.” Dastgir’s voice is deeper and richer than you’d imagine it to be. You thought it’d be raspier because of his dragon-like skull. He bows his humanoid torso slightly and pounds his chest with his right as he does so. “Bizerk!”

“AII _IEEE!”_ The dark gremlin screeches out as Dastgir kicks him with one of his many legs, causing them to roll twice and fumble in their cloak as it wraps around them.

“Stop fooling around. You are in the presence of our creator. Show some respect.”

“Gah! I know! Ya don’t ave ta kick me like dat!” When Bizerk finally stands back up his hood has fallen off revealing his face which consists of giant red lips that form into two of the three horns on his head. He sticks out his tongue, which also functions as his eye, at Dastgir through his many sharp fangs before he looks your way. His entire head moves up into a smile. “My beautiful, radiant, strong, awe inspirin’,” He scoots closer ever closer to you with reaching arms as he continues to list adjectives to describe you with until he’s almost touching you, “lovin’ creader,-” He claps his hands together, “-for what reason ave ya seen fit ta gather us all ere?”

“Mmm…*ahem*, I must apologize for keeping you all waiting and pulling you from your duties,” Before any of them could wave off your apology you continue, “but I have good reason for doing so. May all of you stand before me before I continue? I don’t want any of you to feel left out because I won’t turn to look at you as I speak.”

Everyone hurries to do as you asked, all forming a line like preschoolers attentive to a teacher. They all stand far enough back so that you could properly see them, even if your new vision wouldn’t expand, and straight in attention except for Kendria who is still cowering away from you.

Dark blue spots spread across a small portion of your chest, right under your collarbone, as a chill settles down there. The feeling almost wants you to pout because the small angel reminds you how skittish animals would shy away from you when you’d want to pet them.

You stomp the feeling down because now wasn’t the time to get lost in your thoughts.

“As you all know I have commanded that all floors go to maximum security. I have stated this because I’ve taken notice of anomalies in this world of mine. I am still in the process of finding them all and identifying the source of the issue. So until then...I’ll very much appreciate all your cooperation in my endeavor to understand...this.” You wave absently in no general direction to give emphasis on “this”. Your dubious nature is quick to fade and is replaced with a more serious tone. “However, upon going beyond my realm we’ve discovered something quite...unnerving. My realm has been transported to a completely unknown location without my jurisdiction.”

_“What?!”_

_“How could this be?!”_

“My. Creator. Are. You. Suggesting. Someone. Used. The. Space. Warp. Question. Mark.”

Their choppy, rich voice remains bland in pitch, not clearly expressing their joy to your arrival, as they raise their head. But what caught you off guard the most was when they added the word "question mark" at the end of their statement. It clicks no sooner than the thought came into your mind that it was a question they had asked. You like their voice. It completely embodies their character not only in personality but on their robotic side-never mind that!

You almost wave off Majesty’s assumption when the thought of your realm’s teleporter pops into mind.

The Space Warp allows you to move your realm around freely through the worlds of Yggdrasil to set off random events and carry out missions of your own. You hardly ever use it, opting to keep your realm near the two god realms. However...the suggestion does play along to the fact that it has been transported to a new strange world. What else would make sense?

….

No, even if you want answers you shouldn’t just settle on the first ideas that come to mind.

Besides, the Space Warp theory has no explanation for the lifelike world you’re now in.

Not to mention that if one of the NPCs did mess with the Space Warp, you hadn’t programmed any of them to know how to use the machine. In addition, besides it being a one pilot cockpit, to even use the device costs a huge chunk of mana, approximately the price of 150MP or half of your avatar’s magic power. There are no other beings in the Citadel who have that much MP beside you. Although there could be a situation where NPCs infuse their mana into whoever takes the controls, you highly doubt that there would be a benefit from such an action to bring your realm to an unknown location.

Or how to even get to this new world is possible. The probability of the planet being a realistic version of Midgard is low in your mind.

“No. I don’t think that is the case.” You shake your head. “What has occurred is beyond my current comprehension. Outside the Seiun isn’t that of any of my creations but something entirely alien to me. A new world, I suspect.”

There’s a beat of silence for a good few seconds before a light, heavenly voice whimpers, “Ah…”

Your vision shifts to the bundle of pure wings behind Dastgir’s pillar of a back leg and you feel warmth blossom forth at her wide, glittery, cat eyes.

Piteque, sugary, clawed fingers pull gently at a pair of wings to better hide her face as she continues under your gaze, “H-how could...things exist wu-without our creator ha-having a hand in its creation?! _T-that’s s-scary!”_

_Urk! So cute! You want to squish her!_

Swallowing down the feeling, you nod your head at the Anointed’s words, “Mmph, yes I agree. I too find it off putting…” Your voice dwindles off when you notice dread spread across the NPCs in attendance.

You shouldn’t have voiced your fears out loud! That probably dropped their morales.

_Think! Be optimistic!_

“...b-but despite this, we were able to secure the area around my realm…” You tilt your head to the three undead who stand side by side with the other Reborn. “...and we were able to clear an area down on the planet. It is within a grassy plain biome and although we didn’t cover the entirety of the expanse, we found civilization and conversed with one of their residents. Nictis, Jest-” The two straighten their forms at their names suddenly being called, “-Please recall all that you’ve gathered.”

“Yes, my creator.” You stand and wait patiently as Nictis retells all that has happened first before Jest adds on his side. They start with the conditions of outer space, then shift to the trip down to the surface, the layout of the flat lands, what was and wasn’t there, and then finishes up with the events with Sebas.

“Hmm…” Bizerk taps a clawed, red finger on his chin, “Dis butler sounds extremely dangerous...but while I highly doubt de reliability of dis Sebas fellow...we can't deny da knowledge dat can be gained from dis fortress of deirs...my creader, please indulge yer foolish servant for just a moment. You said ya plan on returnin' dere within a day.”

"Yes, I did."

"Can ya specify exactly when?"

"I'd prefer it be by morning...O-Not by tomorrow morning! The day after this next day."

"Ah...and...what are your intentions?"

"...Negotiate and learn of our situation?"

"Haha, yes of course." Jest giggles along with most in the NPCs in attendance, like you had made some sort of joke that you're completely oblivious of. You also giggle but out of nervousness to not make a fool of yourself.

You probably said something stupid and that's why they laughed. _Damn it._

"But ow do you want to go about achieving such a goal? Are you intendin' on establishing relations or mobilizin' a force to extract da content which you desire? Which ever you decide, we, your loyal servants, will carry out yer grand scheme."

Relations?...You-well...that isn't a bad idea. That's kind of what you were doing in the first place before since you didn't want to fight anyone...but now that you're thinking, you realize the position you're in.

You are a ruler now. You are Sōsaku-sha, master of your realm.

You no longer act just for your sake but those who follow you. You wouldn't be making friends just to avoid conflict.

You'd be doing it to avoid war between this new world and your realm.

....

FUCK.

_You're not qualified for this shit._ All you know how to do is make and play games!!! Maybe even a bit of roleplaying!!! But now that you've interacted with an unknown nation and promised to return at a set time-

**FUCK.**

_Why did you make it so soon!!! Is it too late-Gaw! It is too late to use memory altering spells...how about charm magic? Dominance? That'd probably make it worse! GAHH! What will you do?! **WHAT WILL YOU DO?!!**_

....

M-maybe...maybe it's something you don't have to

"After conversing with the man myself, I find that not only would it be rude of me not to do as I said. We are establishing...or at least I'd like to establish a...mm...a mutual relationship. Possibly a beneficial one.” Adding in your agreement with a cross of your arms, you turn your head over to the heads of each floor, "We do not know to the extent how permanent our situation is, nor what powers lie in dormant in this new world. Causing trouble will only return trouble for now and I distaste the thought of causing needless conflict when they hadn't provoked us. In fact, Sebas had been very hospitable despite us being strangers. Although I don't trust him yet, we will have to. My Anointed, I will acquire your assistance directly to make the necessary arrangements for our arrival."

“Yes, my creator!" They all shout in unison.

“Good, now as for the rest of you. My word still stands on the condition of each floor. We must all stay on high alert until we have more answers. Maximum security will remain in effect but I expect all floors to keep passageways open unless an intruder is spotted. In continuation, spread the word that if any Anointed, Disciple, or Reborn feels or takes notice of a shift in their abilities they are to report it immediately, no matter how small. If the strength of one who serves me were changed then so has the overall strength of the Citadel. That would be a disastrous fault in this time of crisis to ignore such. We must find out where we stand so we’re not at risk of failure. A structure with weak supports is bound to crumble under the weight of a storm-” You cut yourself off once again at the illustration before deciding to just roll with it, “We must prepare for the storms that are bound to shake us. Is this clear?”

“Yes!” All in attendance confirm full-heartedly which you nod to.

“Then does anyone else have anything to state or ask before we’re dismissed?”

“Yes, my creator. I have one.”

“Mm?” The one who called out is the Reborn, Lamassu. Achnologing the Aasimar you wave a hand at them. “Yes, go ahead.”

“My creator, our group of five were designed by the Anointed Alvara and Dastgir to be your guard. Although we weren’t able to serve our purpose in being an escort, I request that we remain guard over you for the time being.”

“Oh? Hmm…” It appears that all five of the Unmei no gundan are thinking the same thing as the angel. They must have discussed this while you’re away. Although you already plan on accepting their offer, you tilt your head, “May I ask why?”

“By all means. Since we are under a maximum security threat, we and the Anointed have agreed that we wish there to be a guard squadron delegated to you at all times. You are our grandmaster. We cannot allow anything to occur to you, even in death.”

“...Is this true?”

Bizerk is the first to speak up, “Yes. Under these circumstances, we would like you to have an extra layer of protection. Now that we’ve learned that your wondrous realm has been relocated to an unknown location, I am only more certain that this is necessary. I’m sure all your servants agree with our sentiment?”

“I. Am. In. Agreement.”

“As am I…”

“Y-yes! I...I want our creator to be s-safe!”

“We were created to act out on your behalf. To do so brings us the greatest joy.”

At all of the Anointed’s confirmations you feel that the issue is settled.

“If I may add, my creator,” Lamassu continues, “we feel...obligated to fulfill our mission to protect you since none of us were capable before. We want to restore our honor as members of your elite force. We were created to protect you and we wish to fulfill our purpose as such.”

“Hmm...very well. If it will not affect the security of my realm while you’re in watch of me I see no issue. Are your stations covered during your absence?”

The rumble of Dastgir’s throat leaves similar to that of a growl, finding it right to enlighten you, “I’ve already taken the initiative to fill the gaps they left. It has been settled.”

“Ah, thank you. Then...are there any other questions?”

Silence greets your non-existent ears for some time so you decide to dismiss- “My creator?”

“Hm-a- _ah_ …” Alvara is the one to speak up, the only person here who you’d love more than anything for them to remain silent. You know what he’s going to ask about.

How you’re a dummy who gets flustered around others when it’s any way intimate.

You were more anxious about those things than what you know to be normal. In fact, most who knew you would call you prude even though...well...you don’t think you’re prude but you certainly...acted aloof when presented with nudity or anything relating to s-sensual adult content!

All in attendance watch as your skin starts to glow a bright, rosy color.

Unbeknownst to them, you were internally screaming.

_Kieeeahhhh!_ It’s one of the many reasons you kept Yggdrasil PG-13! You weren’t going to program any of that- _Gahhh! Enough of that!_

You shake your head hard, giving into reason. You can’t just tell her to be quiet after all that you’ve said about listening to questions from before. Especially since those who you told you have a listening ear to are all in front of you now.

Stomping down your pride since you know that there is no avoiding the conversation, you stutter out a response, “Y-yes, Alvara?”

The silence is deafening as everyone waits for the Anointed to speak, however, she struggles to find words. “My creator…” She swallows twice before continuing. “...my creator. Back in the throne room…”

_Oh god._

“...I...We…” She bites her lips, finally breaking the constant eye contact she had been holding you in to instead peer at her reflection on the floor. “...from before-mm…”

_Just say it already! You’re torturing me here!_

“...my creator...do I displease you?”

“...Eh?”

_What is this? Is she not going to bring up your flustered emotions?_

No, wait. Maybe she understands how embarrassing this is for you? She did feel your emotions...maybe she’s taking pity and is wording it in a way so that she’s protecting your privacy from the other NPCs?

You hope so...but why would she word the question that way?

Whatever the case you’re grateful. “Not at all...why would you?”

“Well I…” She shifts on her sandals and only lifts her gaze high enough to stare at your feet. “It’s nothing, my creator. Just nonsensical worry is all…”

“...Alvara. You don’t displease me.”

“I...thank you.”

Not satisfied by her still present pained expression, you walk over to her, “Alvara.”

“Yes, my creator?” Her eyes only raise enough to land on your chest, her head level.

You keep forgetting how tall you are in this body, “Look at me please.”

She only hesitates for a twitch but complies by bending her head backward to look up to your blank face. Her face is sculpted beautifully from the modeling program that was set up in Yggdrasil. Even so, you can see clearly that she’s struggling with something.

And you know exactly whose fault that is.

“You’re precious to me...all of you are, so…” Already regretting what you’re about to do, you place your palm on the crown of her head.

The feeling of cold water being poured on you to the intrusion of anxiety enters your being. You braced for it yet every time whatever this is occurs, it feels entirely alien. You can hardly put thoughts together. Only being able to try and process the sensations. Despite it all, you will yourself to project your determination into her being.

“..don’t feel that you’re inadequate. I appreciate all that you’re doing for me. Never doubt that. Understood?”

Tears well up in her eyes but none pool out beyond her lashes, only a defined _“Umf!”_ escapes her rosy lips.

“G-good.” You cut the connection quickly, becoming too overstimulated with the emotions that blossomed forth from the woman. Your head turns either way to check the small crowd that ranged from Reborn all the way to Anointed. Jest on his lonesome reminds you of the need to make some changes to the disciple’s workforce.

After you settle the whole reconnaissance base thing.

But you want to give him a task before sending him back to the throne room, “Jest.” He doesn’t respond verbally but he does lighten up at you calling to him. “Before returning to your post, I’d like you to arrange one of the offices on the fifth floor for my debrief with the Anointed.”

_“Waahh!_ I’ll do just as you’ve asked!”

“Mm, I’m counting on you. Please have it arranged and ready in thirty minutes. Message any member of my guard which room it will be. Do the same for the Anointed so they know where they need to head. I have to settle some things in my quarters before then, which is why it’ll take me a while to arrive. With this extra time,” You point to the ones you'll see later, “settle whatever you need to before then. I suspect that we’ll be covering much content that will drain our time.”

“Yes, my creator.” They bow in their own manners. Clearing your throat and awkwardly rubbing the hand that is still rippling colors rapidly from your contact with Alvara, you repeat the question a third time, “Is there anyone else here who’d like to ask me anything?”

When you’re greeted by silence you turn, “Then this meeting is officially over. Thank you for all of your cooperation.”

“Yes, my creator!” They all answer you as you activate ascend. The five Unmei no gundan follow in march around you as you float off with goals in mind. You will find out what is going on and what has changed.

You will make it through this. You’re sure…

●

“*Sigh* Thank the marvelous creator that they’ve returned safely.” Alvara shoulders fall as if a great weight had been removed. She doesn’t know what she would have done if things didn’t turn out this way. “When I saw that the guard we designed had failed…”

“ _Hph_ , I share your feelings, Alvara.” The centaur is gruff in agreement as he turns his upper torso to better address the Reborn remaining. “You each have my gratitude. Although none of you are part of the Unmei no gundan, you performed your roles adequately.”

“Please don’t flatter us.” Malum’s voice is haunting, only adding to the creep factor with its permanent wailing expression. “We only did what we were made to do. Besides, it was only Nicits and Jest who were able to accompany our creator for most of the duration we were outside the Seiun.”

Nictis swallows the collection of spit that pooled in his large jaws at the sudden spotlight, “No way. Even though I was at their side longer, extreme had occurred. I’d hardly call that worthy of thanks. We all did as ordered.”

“Well at least you four got to assist our creator.” Lexx’s beak clicks as they chirp, the hard bone smacking together aggressively. “I feel so useless…”

“Don’t mope.” Ukara’s dead eyes turn eerily to the Kenku, “Be grateful that you got to serve our master at all.”

Skinner’s sighs through his teeth in the form of a hiss, “Ukara, don’t be rude. The living have emotions stronger than ours. We can’t fathom the trait which our master has blessed them with. However, I wouldn’t find it hard for you to feel the same way if you too were turned away by our creator.”

“Hahhhhh.” The draugr breaths out a grumble, it’s joints creaking as they move. “Whatever. It’s none of my concern. I’m leaving.”

The Anointed and the Reborn pay little mind to the undead’s rough personality as he stumbles away. They’re just as the creator has designed them to be.

_To dislike or hate any of their creator’s creations is an insult to their master’s creativity._

“...Lexx.” Skinner stretches out their almost skeletal arm and places it on the bird’s shoulder. “You’ll have a chance to redeem yourself. I’m sure.”

“Mmm...thank you.” They bend their head down with a sigh.

“Well, breakin’ off from dat,” Bizerk chimes in with a swirl of his eye over his lips, “I’m lookin’ forward ta working with yall. Especially you, Dastgir my man.”

“Ugh, I’m not. You disgust me, slug.” His ears flick as if trying to swat a pesky bug away from them. “I’m surprised our creator didn’t have me rip out that tongue of yours for flapping it so blatantly in front of them! Did you have to describe them with so many endearments while they’re present?! Unbelievable.”

“Ah, someone’s cheerful. I’d think you’d be elated. Are ya forgettin’ who else will be dere with us~ A certain master of ours?”

Dasgir’s ears twitch to a stop at the memory of their creator.

_“Ha! I knew it!_ You’re so easy ta read. It’s why I’m able ta beat ya at cards.”

A hoof stomps suddenly, one Kendria isn’t clinging on to, which shakes the floor under those whose feet connect with the stage, _“You wriggling zit!_ We all know you cheat at poker!”

“AYe! _I don’t cheat!”_ His long, worm-like eye bulges out from his mouth at the accusation, “It’s not my fault yer a dumb ass who’s orrible at de game, a sore loser on top of dat! You just suck at playing and blame me for your incompetence!”

“I’m. Pretty. Sure. Counting. The. Cards. Is. Cheating.” Majesty chimes in which has the dark anointed whip eye back and forth between the pair.

“Ow do you even know if I’m countin’ de cards or not?! Besides, dat’s not cheatin’! Dat’s calculating what is in de ands of my opponents! It’s basic strategy at its core. If you don’t know what you’re up against den you’re only puttin’ yourself up in a position ta fail and I’m not de type who accepts failure. Blind luck can only get you so far.” His eye bends in the direction of Malum like a snake as he addresses her, “Isn’t dat right?”

The wraith appears lost as they answer, “Well, I’ve never played poker myself so I can’t say...but I will agree that, strategically speaking, reading the enemy is good.”

The Anointed huffs as his tongue slides back into place between the folds of his moist red lips, “See? Even Malum knows I’m right. Dough guessing isn’t de only key to da game and I bet I could show you two dat.” Bizerk smirks as he pinches his chin, tilting his head in a cocky way, “So whaddya say? Da two of ya play a round wit me? I’ll even go blindfolded ta give ya a chance~”

“I. Know. Better. Than. To. Be. Tempted. To. A. Game. By. Your. Words. Leech.”

“Aye! _I was tryin’ ta be nice!”_ He clicks his tongue before turning away from the robot to the other Anointed, “Whateva. I want ta know somethin’, Alvara.”

“Oh? What is it?”

He taps a clawed finger on his chin as if he’s recalling something odd, “You asked our creader a very peculiar question. Might I ask why?”

She quickly sucks in a silent breath. She didn’t want to write out say what had occurred between her and the creator, especially after they reassured her, so she brings up a separate issue, “Well...they listened to my request to take the Unmei no gundan with them...though they were turned back due to unforeseen circumstances…”

“Herm...dere...is a possibility...no, I believe our creader was perceptive enough ta know dat dey wouldn’t ave been able ta make it outside deir realm.”

“Huh?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Our creader is an all-wise being. Dey were able to sense dat somethin’ happened to da location of deir realm before any of us could, which is why dey formed da reconnaissance in de first place. Could dat foresight not also extend to what lies beyond? Dey knew dat de guard dat you’d come up, with Dastgir, would prove futile which is why dey had Jest select a group in da first place. Is it not true dat de livin’ are more likely ta side with de livin’ while the undead vice versa? Evidently, dat is da criteria ta leave and dey most likely predicted who’d come up with more reliable force.”

“If that was the case wouldn’t they just need to ask me to select Unmei no gundan that could match up with the Disciple's selection?!”

“If you found something off, wouldn’t you take de opportunity ta test and see if your hypothesis is true?”

“B-but...yeah, well…” Alvara’s brows pinch, “...why accept my suggestion if they’d known it’d fail, even if it was to test a theory?!”

Bizerk places a hand over where his heart would be. “Dey wanted ta show dat dey care for our suggestions, dough we can’t ever measure up ta da genius dat lies within our grand creader. What’s more, dey wanted ta lessen your worry about deir safety so you won’t be ruining yourself in deir absence. _Sigh~ >_ Isn’t our creader amazin’?”

Alvara can only sigh at Bizerk’s words. Although everything the Anointed said sounds true...she felt so helpless and still does. She wasn’t able to assist them at all. Even now, they had been the one helping her...but the way they flinched from her-

“Alvara.”

“Hm?” Majesty suddenly addressing her catches the Anointed off guard.

“Is. There. Something. You. Are. Not. Telling. Us. Question. Mark. . I. Can. Tell. When. That. Is. The. Case. With. You.”

“A-ah...well um…” She stumbles over her words, ashamed by what transpired between her and their beloved creator. She doesn’t want to recall the meeting, however, since she didn’t outright deny Majesty’s suspicion all in attendance stare wide-eyed in her direction.

“Alvara, you didn’t do anything, _did you?”_ The warning in Dastgir’s voice has the human shaking her head and arms in surrender.

“I-I don’t think I did b-but...it certainly seemed so by the way they acted.” Alvara shivers at the memory of her creator’s cold shoulder.

**_“What?!”_** Dastgir bares his fangs with a hiss. _“Explain yourself, **now!”**_

“It was-I-do you remember what Akkar and Erx told us? How they were able to share their emotions with our grand creator and them back through touch?”

“Yeah, _hmph!”_ Berserk throws his head off to the side to not so quietly grumble, “Lucky…” under his breath.

“Well...something similar happened to me-I mean before just now that is.”

**“WHAT?!”** Her four companions and the Reborn scream out at once at varying degrees, static continuing to bellow out of Majesty as they process Alvara’s words. _“Ya lucky bastard!”_ “W-what wu-as it like?!” _“Speak further of this!”_

“Ah...it was…” She looks up to the Seiun that drifts high above their heads, a mile away. She watches the colors shift amongst the Seiun and she frowns at the murky color palette, “They did so while we were alone in the throne room, just after they realized something was amiss.”

“Really? Did dey state why dey wanted ta do so?”

“No. They just kneeled in front of me and stretched out their hand. I wasn’t expecting it at all at the time.”

“Hm...and where did dey touch you?”

“Just my shoulder...” Alvara looks off to the side to bite her lip in shame, “but when they made contact with me they acted as if I had burned them. They dismissed me immediately afterward...”

“Oh...” Bizerk’s intrigue immediately dulls at her words which she simply meets with a nod and a frown.

“It saddens me to my core to think that I may have hurt our creator in some way…” Alvara's green eyes dampen. “And not just that, our creator was filled with so much anxiety...but, just now, when they reached out to me...” Her demeanor takes a sudden shift, cupping her hands together under her chin as a small smile slips into place of her pout. _Sigh~_ I felt how much they cared. If I had truly hurt them before they would have let us know, especially since I asked. They are truly a benevolent being, merciful in all aspects.”

Everyone nods with shared blissful smiles on their faces, reminiscing the grandeur of their creator.

“Truly, they are the best.”

“Mhm, nothing could ever come close to comparison.”

“Yes! Let’s do our utmost to serve our grandmaster now more than ever!”

All give their approval to the statement, filling their hearts with the thought of pleasing you.

●

“It’s about time for him to return.”

Under an illusionary night sky in a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats modelled after the arenas of the Roman Empire, seven figures watch as a butler jogs over to them, until he reaches the powerful creatures genuflecting before a mysterious undead entity in rich purple robes.

Dropping to one knee, he bows his head in respect. “Lord Momonga, forgive my lateness.”

“It’s fine. Then, your report on the surrounding conditions.”

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

“...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians need to know as well.”

“Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain."

“...I see. Then, were the plains you speak of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?”

“No, it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it.”

“And you did not see any sky castles or similar buildings?”

“No, I did not. There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land.”

“I see, so there was only a starry sky…were there any signs of life?”

"Yes, my lord." Sebas' expression grows hard as he recalls what had transpired. "At first, we had only spotted some small animals, but not long after...a very powerful creature made itself known along with two others.”

“Oh? What type of creatures were they?”

"I recognized two as a Wendigo and a Vampire, though they were odd. The Wendigo holds a higher level of intelligence than that of its kind and the Vampire, dressed as a jester, is a breed in which I am unfamiliar with. And for their master, I'm sorry to say but I could not tell what they were. They had the form of a human but the appearance was blank, similar to that of a Doppelgänger. Their skin was unique too as it'd change in hue but I must emphasize, my lord, _they're extremely powerful."_

"They must be if you say so...could you estimate how strong?"

"...the level of magical aura they extrude...is triple your own."

**"WHAT?!" "Impossible!"** The beings known as the floor guardians screech out in shock to the butler's claim.

"Quiet." Silence greets the skeletal hand the supreme being raises, "Sebas, are you certain?!"

"Yes, my lord. Naberal confirmed this as well. So unless they were using some method to trick us, they're truly monstrous."

"Mmm..." Momonga's Aura of Despair thickens considerably at the news and he ponders on how this will affect their security. "Were they doing anything to Nazarick?

"No, they didn't do anything that I'd noticed. In addition, they had stated they became curious when they saw our walls and came to investigate."

"Wu-Really?! You spoke to them?!"

"Yes. I had approached since I didn't feel any malicious intent from them. They had cooperated with me till they had to leave due to outside circumstances."

"That was extremely reckless of you to do. If they are as strong as you say what would you have done if they had attacked you? Would you have been able to?"

"I apologize, my lord." He bows his head, silver bangs falling forward to hide his face. "I know you had warned me to retreat if we were in trouble, however, they were heading towards Nazarick. If their intentions were to attack I didn't want the place our supreme beings call home to be harmed. Even if I were just to stall them, I would give Naberal time to notify you of the threat."

"...I see...thank you, Sebas, but I still stand by what I said. Do not risk your life like that, we don't know how permanent death is now."

"Yes, my lord."

"...Did you learn anything while speaking with them?"

"Yes, the two undead that were with the being kept referring to their master as the creator. I had also gained possession of each of their names."

"Oh, what were they?"

"The Wendigo is called Nictis and the Vampire is called Jest. The one that they call creator is named Sōsaku-sha."

"..."

"..."

"...eh?"

Let's see what's in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't more. The chapter wouldn't have been posted if I continued it any further. Though I'm just as feverish to write it as you all are to read it, we'll have to be patient till it's time for me to post the continuation.
> 
> However, I must note, **I may not be able to update for next month.** I'll try but circumstances are calling for my attention elsewhere.
> 
> I'm in my last semester of college and getting ready for graduation. My professor literally told us, on the first day of class, that we'd have grayer hair than them by the end. The number of major projects we have to dish out has legitimately been **quadrupled**. Plus, I'm taking an extra class just to meet all of my credit hours. If that doesn't keep my hands full, I'm helping with the hospice of my grandmother right now. She...doesn't have long so my family is trying to make her as comfortable as possible and settling her bills before then. With the lack of available hands and how busy we all are, my family doesn't even have time to cook ourselves meals. We're having wonderful friends of ours who've volunteered to bring us meals every day to make up for that.
> 
> In short, I've never been busier in my entire _life_ and it's only going to get worse as time goes on. It's a gigantic amount of work with all of it combined and I may be forced to stop producing chapters for a while. **I'm NOT quitting on this fic though.** I'll write whenever I have free time but if I do not update for a while, this is the reason. I will continue to post updates on my situation but until then I hope you all are doing tremendously better than we are and that my work brings you all joy.
> 
> If you want to see more stuff from me check out my accounts on:
> 
> *:･ﾟ✧[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breathingbluestars)*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ☆*:｡･ﾟ[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/avalaws)☆*:｡･ﾟ
> 
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> [RESET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/52490482)
> 
> [PREVIOUS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996361/chapters/60202783)


	32. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

This is not a chapter but a notice on how I may not be able to update for a while. I'll try but circumstances are calling for my attention elsewhere.

As some of you may have read in the author's notes section at the bottom of the previous two chapters, I've never been busier in my life.

I'm in my last semester of college and getting ready for graduation. My professor literally told us, on the first day of class, that we'd have grayer hair than them by the end. The number of major projects we have to dish out has legitimately been **quadrupled**. Plus, I'm taking an extra class just to meet all of my credit hours. It has gotten so overwhelming to the point that a few days ago my brain literally quit on me and I passed out due to being overworked. Don't worry, I'm doing better now and I'm putting eating and sleep before my grades.

If that didn't keep my hands full, I was helping with the hospice of my grandmother. She was dealing with severe cancer and didn't have long to live so my family was trying to make her as comfortable as possible and settling her bills before then. With the lack of available hands and how busy we all were, my family didn't even have time to cook ourselves meals. We had wonderful friends of ours who volunteered to bring us meals every day to make up for that. But again, as I said before, She didn't have long to live...and I'm solemn to say that she has passed away this past month.

February has been extremely, mentally straining on my family but all I can say on the matter is that we're staying strong. We are going to continue moving forward despite the hardship. I hope you all can too in whatever you're facing.

In short, I've never been more exhausted in my entire life and it's only going to get worse as time goes on. It's a gigantic amount of work with all of it combined and I may be forced to stop producing chapters for a while. **I'm NOT quitting on this fic though.** I'll write whenever I have free time but if I do not update for a while, this is the reason. I will continue to post updates on my situation but until then I hope you all are doing tremendously better than we are and that my work brings you all joy. I suspect that the next time I'll be able to update or work on chapters will be in May but who knows what might happen before then.

Nevertheless, I find ways to put the things I love into the work I do. This is something I'm doing for one of my assignments and I thought I'd let you all in on it:

If you want to see more on this, see my post in Reddit: [King of Hearts, Momonga.](https://www.reddit.com/r/overlord/comments/lm3ik3/a_little_sneak_peek_into_a_project_im_working_on/)


End file.
